Blessed Blood
by AngelSlayer135
Summary: Wielding a power never seen before Harry Potter must struggle through a world he does not understand and deal with opposition on all fronts. Will he and the few friends he has be able to make it through?
1. Blessed

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Blessing

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 **Note:** Neville is going to be referenced as a 'blonde' because that is what the author considers him in the actual book.

 _***HPBB***_

Lily Potter hastily drew yet another symbol upon her young son's forehead. Both her and James knew what was coming, they could feel it in their bones. Voldemort would find them sooner or later and when he did…

She had to finish this last act, possibly the last thing she would ever do in her life. She _had_ to ensure that Harry would survive, that he would be safe from harm.

They had both heard the prophecy, were both aware of what it meant. The problem was that Dumbledore was an arse and would undoubtedly find some way to twist the entire situation to his favor. That and the fact that there was little hope a mere child would ever gain enough experience and power to out duel the Dark Lord himself, who would have well over fifty years of experience on the boy.

Their only hope, _his_ only hope, was to figure out 'the power he knows not'. When it had been first revealed Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, began muttering about 'the power of love and friendship' or some such bullshit.

Luckily neither of Harry's parents were willing to risk his life and future on vague ideals of hugging the Dark Lord into submission. Also fortunate was the fact that they had access, through James, to forbidden and forgotten magic of the Potter family. That, coupled with the knowledge and skills of the two most skilled magical users of their generation, provided a glimmer of hope. An ancient ritual designed to strengthen and enhance the power of one's blood, except that it would be enhanced, Lily was considered a genius after all, and magnified to a terrifying degree which shouldn't be possible even in the world of magic.

At least that was what Lily hoped.

An explosion sounded from the ground floor, the sound of a door being blasted to pieces.

A shout from her husband followed quickly after as the air began to fill with the excess magic of a duel. She had to complete the task _now_.

"Blessed be the blood of my blood." She muttered, drawing another small symbol on the child's forehead.

"Protect the blood of my blood, keep him safe, keep him strong, and allow…"

A sickening green light filled the house, and she felt her heart die a bit… her husband was dead and she was sure to follow. The only hope left was to save her son.

Minutes later, and despite the pleas of a desperate mother, a bolt of green energy ripped Lily Potter's soul from her body, leaving her only child unprotected.

A single incantation followed, and once more the house was filled with a green glow, before all grew silent once more.

Save for the crying of an innocent baby.

 _***HPBB***_

"FREAK, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Said small child slowly entered the room, his eyes staring at the floor as he had been 'taught' to do since early on in his life.

Seconds later he was attacked from the side by his cousin, who proceeded to begin practicing his 'wrestling moves' on the smaller child.

Harry would pass out seconds later, while his aunt and uncle laughed on from the other side of the room.

 _***HPBB***_

"I have a package here for a Mr. Harry…"

"There is no Harry here now leave!" Petunia promptly slammed the door in the man's face, before turning and leaving for the kitchen, muttering the entire time.

Little did she know that inside the cupboard under the stairs a young boy had heard _just enough_ to make a startling connection.

With eagerness befitting a child at Christmas Harry began to make small scratches with his worn-out fingernails into the wall, hidden from view unless one sat inside the cupboard itself.

'H…A…R…R…Y'

He finally had a name, and he would never allow himself to forget it.

 _***HPBB***_

"I TOLD YOU FREAK, IF YOU DIDN'T FINISH THEN NO SUPPER!" With this declaration the larger man grabbed ahold of the child, and threw him roughly into the closet before locking it from the outside.

It wasn't _his_ fault. He had almost gotten done with weeding the elaborate garden in the back yard before Dudley had come barging through and ruined half of the plants. This, of course, was blamed on Harry and he had been forced to sit still while being sprayed off with the garden hose to get the dirt off. "Can't have you tracking mud through my beautiful house freak!" Petunia snarled, as her son turned up the pressure causing welts and bruises to appear on the boy's skin.

'Maybe… it _is_ my fault… maybe I deserve this…' the young boy thought as he was confined to the darkness of his personal jail.

It had been like this for as long as he could remember, and despite knowing that the same rules did not seem to apply to his cousin… it was obvious that _something_ was wrong with him to deserve such treatment. He was just a _freak_ after all.

 _***HPBB***_

"Freak get in here this instance! Dudlekins needs his wrestling practice."

Nodding in obedience the boy walked into the living room, his head bowed as had become the norm with him.

Within moments he found himself in various painful positions, his muscles and skin being pulled in awkward angles, and his bones straining in discomfort.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out from a choke hold, was the smiling faces of his two 'guardians'.

 _***HPBB***_

It is truly amazing what children will do to survive, even resorting to stealing food in the very house they live in. A quick 'sleight of hand' and an apple would seemingly vanish out of a fruit bowl into a young boy's hand.

When the situation was dire enough the human mind will adapt to just about anything, a normally vibrant and curious personality will be stifled if questions and expressions lead to physical harm. If eye contact leads to hatred and scorn then one need only to keep their head bent. Spending hours upon hours outside toiling in the soil would give one quite the education involving plants and how to care for them.

Yet there are times that despite all of the ways in which a person can change and overcome an obstacle will emerge that simply cannot be passed, a mountain too high to climb. Thus, despite all of his physical pains and stresses Harry Potter remained physically small and weak. Every day, he felt exhausted no matter how much food he would steal or how many chores he performed.

There was always _something_ that seemed wrong, as if he was being weighted down and suppressed. As if a part of him was being denied.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter was busy dusting the living room, while the others sat and watched television, when a letter slid under the doorway.

A letter addressed to 'Harry Potter'.

The black-haired boy paused then glanced back as if to ask permission to touch the envelope, he had learned after the one time he hadn't that the consequences would be quite painful.

"Go ahead freak, mail ain't gonna pick itself up!"

"Yes sir" Upon retrieving the letter he froze, and slowly began to open the envelope when he was knocked into the wall by a large fist.

"DON'T OPEN WHAT AINT YOURS FREAK!"

"V-Vernon…"

The man glanced over to his terrified wife, who gestured towards the letter in her hand. Returning his attention to the prone child below him Mr. Dursely finished by delivering a stomp to the boy's head, knocking him unconscious.

 _***HPBB***_

"What do we do?"

"I already told you he ain't gonna be learning from those freaks!"

Harry blinked his eyes open, realizing he was once more in his 'room' and that there was a conversation going on nearby, probably about him by the anger in the tone of his uncle.

"You don't understand Vernon; these freaks aren't going to just stop with one letter. If he doesn't reply they _will_ send someone to find him."

"Let them try, we will just go on vacation and…"

"They _will_ find us Vernon… It was the same way with my sister. I don't like it any more than you do but… this way we avoid having to deal with _them_ and we won't have to see him for nine months of the year. Think about it darling… nine months without that little monster."

The locked-up child could practically see his uncle's slowly forming grin.

"Well when you put it like that…"

 _***HPBB***_

"Albus now that the school year is fast approaching we need to go over the first years who will have a staff member assigned to introduce them to the magical world."

"Ah yes of course Minerva please go down the list."

The other teachers sat anxiously, there was a certain… experience… to be given such a task. Sure, there was the initial stress and anxiety that went with trying to convince normal everyday people to believe in magic, and to send off their young child to attend a school they had never heard of. But there was also _that_. Seeing a child's eyes light up in amazement when a simple spell was performed for the first time was an experience that none could wave off as being 'trivial'.

After most of the list had been gone through McGonagall paused, before glancing around hesitantly.

"Harry Potter"

Snape gave his usual sneer and snorted in annoyance.

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling with an unusual brightness.

"Who… has the child been living with all this time Headmaster? You never did inform us."

"And for good reason I am afraid Filius. Despite the war being over there have been numerous death threats against young Mr. Potter's life. He has been hidden away under powerful wards and with a normal muggle family to raise him to be modest and caring rather than concerned with fame and fortune."

"Hmph, I am sure the brat will be just as full of himself as his father was."

"Now now Severus I am sure he is quite the young man by now."

"So Albus who is going to be assigned to…"

"I do not believe that will be necessary Minerva, I have spoken with his guardians and they have assured me that he has been well informed of the magical world and his place in it, along with his parents. I suggest we keep away from this topic as the year begins though, there is no reason to open old wounds."

 _***HPBB***_

Harry was dropped off unceremoniously at the train station that he was to report to. Vague instructions alluding to a 'Platform Nine and three quarters' were all the instructions he received from his uncle.

That and the threat that he had better _not_ come back before the next summer. If he somehow couldn't find a way to get to school then he had to fend for himself for the next nine months.

Glancing around the young boy shivered in his worn-out clothing. All he had been allowed to take was a falling apart suitcase and some dirty clothes stuffed inside.

Hopefully the school would provide the books.

Harry had never been in public like this before, having seldom left the house save for doing chores, and began his wanderings to try and find his destination. He finally reached platform nine, and noticed platform ten next to it but…

There was no signs, no instructions, no professors… what kind of school was this?

Maybe it was a trick? His 'family' had certainly wanted to be rid of him for some time now, perhaps this was the best way they could think of? Elevate his hopes and dreams and then leave him abandoned to die.

Just then he saw the most curious of things, a woman and several red headed children walked _through_ a wall.

Well… that wasn't normal… right? It must be one of those 'tricks' that his uncle always ranted and raged about.

Either way it _was_ between platforms nine and ten so… why not try?

Taking a few shy steps forward the boy took a deep breath, and walked through.

 _***HPBB***_

Draco Malfoy had _not_ been having a good day so far. First the _stupid_ house elf woke up him late, which meant that he didn't have time to sit and fully enjoy his breakfast as a proper Pure-blood heir. Then his robes weren't _perfectly_ ironed like they should have been for his first day of school, he had found at least three different wrinkled spots and such things were… unacceptable. Finally, all of the stress that this had caused created an imbalance in his naturally perfect hair, a few strands falling out of place. How was he ever going to rule Slytherin with anything _less_ than a perfect first image?

Luckily for him all of the elves had gone about punishing themselves, as to be expected by such lowly creatures, and he had made it to the platform with plenty of time. Why his father was insisting he use the train with the rest of the commoners he wasn't quite sure, but who was he to question the man?

He had easily spotted Greg and Vincent before boarding the train and began walking to greet them when… some stupid dirty mud-blood forgot to watch where they were going and actually bumped into _him_. Imagine it, a dirty commoner, dressed in rags actually entering _his_ personal space, breathing _his_ air.

"Watch where you are going you stupid buffoon!" the blonde boy snapped in agitation. Unfortunately, his mother and father were busy catching up with with the Goyles and the Crabbes and so did not see the altercation. If they had, then the ugly boy would have been banned from Hogwarts already!

"S-s-sorry, I…"

"I don't care! Come near me again and I shall ensure that you never attend Hogwarts!"

The messy haired boy's gaze never rose from the floor, at least he had the decency to understand who his betters were, and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Good, you better pray that you are not sorted into Slytherin, or mark my words you will not make it through your first year!" It was true, such a weak fool had no business in the most prestigious of houses.

With one last sneer, the Malfoy heir moved on to catch up with his friends, although they were a bit… dimwitted they were at least of pure magical heritage.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry chose the very last carriage to hide away in, he had already noticed quite a few stares at his dirty appearance and ratty clothing and had no intention of seeing any more of their pity or judgment.

Luckily no one else joined him, which allowed for a rather quiet, if a bit lonely, trip. Of course considering what attention usually got him at the Dursely's home perhaps lonely was a good thing.

'What will school be like? Will I be able to make any friends? Will everyone hate me? If I do really well will I be able to get a really good job some day? What do I even _want_ to do later in my life?' These were the questions and concerns floating through the child's mind when an odd sound startled him. Looking around he saw no indication of the cause, until he noticed the small looking toad sitting on the floor, staring up at him as if it was confused by what he was doing all by himself.

"Hello there, I don't suppose you know how long we still have do you?"

The croak did not answer his question, and the boy sighed before picking the creature up and putting it on the, considerably more comfortable, padded bench. Around ten minutes later knocking emanated from his door, before a rather shy looking boy peeked through, "Ummm you haven't seen a toad around here have you?"

Harry nodded, and gestured towards the creature sitting next to him.

"Trevor! Oh thank you so much, I was so worried about him!"

The boy-who-lived _wanted_ to ask more but... questions often did not end well for him, so he just kept his mouth shut as he had been taught.

"Do you ummm mind if I join you?"

He was answered by a shy shaking of the black-haired boy's head.

"My name is Neville Longbottom."

"Harry"

The boy seemed to pause for a second, but realized that he wasn't going to get any more of an answer than that.

'Strange though, he doesn't seem to be like Draco Malfoy and arrogant, it almost feels like he only _has_ one name...' The Longbottom heir considered, before he did a more thorough view of his companion.

Messy black hair that nearly covered his eyes, nearly broken glasses, clothing that looked about three sizes too big and covered with holes, skin that was beyond dirty... but most apparent of all was his demeanor.

He made Neville look outgoing and brave in comparison.

How the blonde haired boy longed to fill the silence with pleasant conversation, to be like his father and mother and be able to talk about topic, even to perfect strangers. How he wished to even have an ounce of their charisma or courage.

But he did not, or so he believed, and thus the train ride passed in silence until a food cart made its way past.

Neville grabbed two bottles of water, and offered one to his newly met companion.

"Th-thank you."

The slightly overweight boy nodded, before returning to silently berating himself for one thing or another.

 _***HPBB***_

"Firs years over here res of you all in the carriages com on now!" the gigantic man called out.

Harry and Neville quickly found a boat to share and were whisked across the lake. As the excited giggles and chatter from the other students began to quiet down, and awe of the castle took hold, a young lightning bolt scarred boy reflected on the new… friend he had made.

Was friend the correct word? He didn't quite know, never having any himself, but from what he had observed of Dudley this did indeed seem to be true.

He had helped return the boy's pet, and the boy had bought him a bottle of water.

Upon realizing that he did not have any official robes Neville had offered to loan him a spare until he could purchase his own.

By this logic, _he_ would need to return the favor, correct? Isn't that what friends do? So Harry began to ponder what he could give the boy in return. Undoubtedly he would be unable to help him with any schoolwork, perhaps he could help him carry his books?

Meanwhile Neville Longbottom had a dilemma of his own, mainly how to keep the tentative relationship with 'Harry' alive. The boy was so thoughtful and quiet, so nonjudgmental of his cowardice and problems…

But there was something _else_. He had volunteered his cloak to the bespectacled boy, without him asking to in the first place. Where had that come from? Not that he minded, in fact he was secretly hoping the boy would keep it just so that he could claim to have been of some use for once. One moment the blonde was wishing for just the barest minimum of courage to speak up, the next he was handing over the object, his voice clear and composed. It was almost as if the person sitting across from him had unknowingly _inspired_ him to do so. As if he had somehow brought out the fearless charisma that the Longbottom heir had always dreamed of possessing.

If he could do such a thing with only a few hours of silence… what could he achieve if the boy agreed to be his friend, even if he knew that such a thing was impossible. Why would such an amazing person ever want to be _his_ friend?

 _***HPBB***_

"Come come now first years over here. Thank you again for your assistance Hagrid." The man nodded happily towards the Scottish woman before walking further into the castle. "Now then we will be going in one year at a time starting with seventh. Stay with your house, first years just form a single line."

Neville turned to join the others, when he noticed his friend staring at the carriages that had brought the older students in. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"The horses…."

"What horses?"

The black-haired boy turned back to his friend for a moment, and noticed the confused expression on his face. How could he not see them? Skeletal creatures with red eyes and terrible wings drew each of the ornate looking transports. Had he finally gone mad? Imagining things out of the depths of his nightmares?

No, he couldn't let on that he had seen them, he didn't want to scare away the only person who had not looked at him like he was a freak.

"I…"

"Boys what are you two doing? Come along now." The professor ordered as she walked up to herd the two children.

"Sorry professor, Harry just thought he saw some horses but I think you put them away already." He answered, before the two boys joined the others.

Luckily neither of them noticed the frozen and paling features of Deputy Headmistress. 'Only those who witness a _violent_ death can see a Thestral. Does that mean he is _the_ Harry…' any further thoughts from the woman were interrupted as a gong sounded from deep inside Hogwarts, signaling the time for the new students to enter.

 _***HPBB***_

As the first years were lead into the room Harry gazed about in shock, floating candles, a twinkling ceiling, cups that kept refilling themselves as the person drank…

"H-how?"

Minerva had been standing close enough to hear the boy, and see his pure _amazement_ at the scene before him. The more she took the boy's appearances in the more she began to recognize his features.

"How what Harry?"

"How is all of this…"

"Magic of course"

The boy blinked, before stopping and turning to the elderly woman. "What's magic?"

***A/N***

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my very first attempt at a Fanfiction not focused around comic books, anime, manga, or cartoons… hopefully it doesn't crash and burn.

Whole lotta angst and character weakness, but considering whose insight we are obtaining is it really that strange? Harry is abused for nearly his entire life, such a situation does _not_ lead to healthy mental or social development.

Neville is… well pretty much Neville from the actual books.

A brief warning now, if anyone is expecting this to follow the books precisely then I apologize. I only read up through Goblet of Fire, and that was years ago, I will be doing a refresher course but… there will be changes.

My goals of this story are simple, write a decent fanfic that people enjoy and that I can be proud of, avoid any _serious_ bashing, emphasize several characters while removing a few of the more irritating ones, and make Harry himself as badass as possible without turning him into a Godlike entity.

I will be cutting back on the "Author Notes" at the end, because I felt I had too many of them in my last few stories.


	2. Sorted

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Sorted

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _***HPBB***_

 _The boy blinked, before stopping and turning to the elderly woman. "What's magic?"_

 _***HPBB***_

Dumbledore glanced down towards the entrance of the grand hall to where the Deputy Headmistress and a young boy still stood. All the other students had continued on to either sitting at their various house tables, or standing in a single file line waiting to be sorted. Yet those two remained.

From his angle the elder man could just make out the absolutely stunned expression on the woman's face, and the rather confused on adorning the boy's.

"Minerva, if you would please..." the headmaster called out, after clearing his throat quite loudly to gain the woman's attention. This seemed to have the desired effect as she snapped out of her shock and directed the young raven haired boy to where the other first years stood.

"Um yes of course Headmaster, now then let us begin the sorting, shall we?"

After the hat went through it's rather odd song the process began with a young girl named Hannah Abbott.

 _***HPBB***_

'So, these are the houses that everyone was whispering about' Harry realized as he watched another student be sorted, and a round of applause accompany him. 'It would be nice to be with Neville...'

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out, after being placed upon the boy in question's head for a few moments, much to the surprise of the young man himself.

Another round of cheers flooded through the halls before it continued.

'Gryffindor seems nice, but I don't think I am very brave. If the song was how the houses are divided, then I might not end up in any of them... do I get sent back then? What will happen to me if...'

"Slytherin!" the enchanted cap roared, sending a smirking Draco Malfoy to his destined place.

'Please just not Slytherin' the boy silently prayed, remembering the conversation he had with the Malfoy heir hours prior.

"Next up... HARRY POTTER!"

The room filled with gasps and chatter as everyone anxiously waited for the 'Boy-who-lived' to step forward.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry glanced back and forth, wondering where the person was that everyone was waiting for. Obviously, it wasn't him although his name _was_ Harry he was definitely not named 'Potter'. His uncle and aunt had once told him about his parents, but his father didn't have a last name due to being such a freak and a failure. Since his mother had chosen the loser she too had lost her last name. If anything, his name would have been 'Dursely' or 'Evans'.

Professor McGonagall stared down at the bespectacled boy, expecting him to come forward when she had called out the name... but he never even took so much as a step. Perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe that wasn't Harry Potter after all and she was simply imagining the physical similarities due to seeing the name on the student roster. After all, Dumbledore had assured her that the boy had grown up knowing his heritage and place in their world, so there was simply _no chance_ that he would have asked something as appalling like 'what is magic'.

After another few moments, the woman glanced back towards the Headmaster, who merely shrugged and waved her on. Perhaps he had been given private tutors at the last minute?

Regardless the sorting had to continue, and thus it did. Eventually the name 'Blaise Zabini' was called, and the young boy sorted. That took care of all but one... the child she was so convinced was the most famous boy alive.

Walking slowly towards the shy young man, who she noticed was staring hard at the floor and almost trying to hide inside of his robes, the woman softened her voice and crouched down to his level.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me your name son?"

"H-Harry Professor,"

"What about your last name Harry?"

"I-I d-don't have one Professor."

The woman blinked in confusion, what the hell did he mean 'he didn't have one'?

"Could you look up at me for a moment please?"

The boy nodded slowly, and once they made eye contact Minerva McGonagall nearly gasped out as the air left her lungs in shock.

Looking this close, and ignoring the fear and dirt on the poor boy's face, his features were _undoubtedly_ those of James Potter... but even more shocking were his eyes, such a bright a vibrant green that the woman swore she was looking into the soul of Lily Evans.

Gently reaching forward, and despite noticing him flinch in fright, she brushed aside his hair... to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

There was no mistaking it now, Harry Potter not only wasn't aware of what magic _was_ but also had grown up not even knowing his last name.

 _***HPBB***_

After leading him gently forward, and explaining to the students and professors that the boy hadn't quite heard her, to alleviate any embarrassment he might have, Minerva sat him down on the stool and lowered the Sorting Hat down onto his head, then waited.

And waited...

And continued waiting...

After three minutes the Transfiguration Professor was beginning to feel a mixture of annoyance and concern.

 _***HPBB***_

Meanwhile...

'Hmmmm now what do we have here?'

'Ummmm hello?'

The voice inside of Harry's head muttered a few things, some with a bit of irritation.

'Is there anything I can do to...' the boy replied shyly.

'Why in the bloody hell is it so hard to get into your mind!?'

Harry flinched back in fear, both physically and mentally.

'That... is not the reaction I expected... my apologies, I have never met such a hard person to read at such a young age. Normally I can simply walk into your mind and see what I need. If you are worried, don't be. I cannot tell _anyone_ about what I find in there, the magic of my very existence prevents me from doing so.'

'Oh... um... I don't know what that means but okay...'

'You know... magic?'

'No sorry, I don't know what that is...'

'Dear lord child someone needs to help you. Well regardless could you... well... I don't know relax or something? How the hell do you not know about magic but have such strong mental barriers...'

'Sorry sir, I am just really nervous. If I don't get into school... I can't go back home until the summer.'

'You... can't...?'

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!?" The Sorting Hat suddenly roared out, startling the teachers and the entire hall into a stunned silence.

'I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, please don't...'

'Oh child... you need more help than anyone I have ever seen, and that is before seeing who you are on the inside. I promise that you will be going to school here so just take a deep breath and relax, I won't hurt you I promise'

Nodding slightly the boy did as he was told, and tried his best to calm himself.

 _***HPBB***_

Minerva McGonagall was beginning to consider where _she_ would sort the boy, that is if the magical artifact didn't make up its mind in the next two minutes.

It had already been five minutes since they began, and one strange outburst which had her on the brink of ripping the piece of cloth off the poor child until Dumbledore had motioned for her to wait.

Still this amount of time wasn't necessarily _unheard of_ but it was beginning to get a bit... worrisome.

 _***HPBB***_

'See I told you it wouldn't hurt, now let's see what... oh my... damn the founders for allowing me such knowledge but the inability to use it...' The Sorting Hat was able to view all of his thoughts, feelings, and emotions. His past and present were all revealed to him as if the creation itself had lived them... and it had never seen such horrific treatment of a child before.

'I wish it did not have to be this way, but I must sort based on your personality and where you would grow rather than where would be best right now... thus it must be Slytherin. You will flourish there in time, you have such potential for a cunning mind, for manipulations, and for ambition. Yes, it will be hard on you for many years, but in the end...'

'No'

'No?'

'No, not Slytherin. I won't go there, I won't be able to survive there.'

'I am truly sorry child but...'

'Put me with Neville'

'It doesn't work like that... I sort based on...'

'I said...'

 _***HPBB***_

"It must be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Head of said house gave a sigh of relief, before practically yanking the piece of clothing from the boy and gently showing him to the table, where he practically fell into the seat next to Neville Longbottom.

"Now that the sorting is over I would like to encourage you all to eat your fill. Tomorrow you will receive your class schedules and begin discovering the wonders of Hogwarts, bear in mind that the list of banned items has been updated on Mr. Filch's chambers", at this the Headmaster glanced over at the Weasley twins who smiled innocently in response. "The Forbidden Forest is, as it sounds, off limits to all students. Also, the third-floor corridor is not to be entered by any who wish to avoid a most gruesome death."

With that the aged man gestured, filling the tables full of food and drink and sitting himself back down to enjoy his own dinner.

 _***HPBB***_

Never in his entire life had Harry seen this much food. Morsels of every variety lined the tables, created out of thin air by... 'magic'.

Glancing around him the raven-haired boy noticed that the other students had begun shoveling the food into their mouths with much the same enthusiasm as the Durselys would. Thankfully the children had better manners though.

But regardless of how hungry he was Harry could remember the lessons he had learned whenever he had been at the dinner table quite well.

Never eat unless first offered food.

Do not speak unless spoken directly to.

Do not make eye contact, unless you want beaten.

So, he sat back and ignored the pain in his stomach, that is until the boy next to him gave him a nudge.

"You okay Harry?"

"Uh yeah I just..."

"Something wrong with the food?"

"No, it all looks really good..."

"Well come on then mate dig in! No charge for food if you're worried about that!" A young redheaded boy several seats down exclaimed, as he popped another roll into his own mouth.

Maybe it _would_ be okay here after all...

Regardless the boy-who-lived would sneak several helpings of food into his pockets throughout the evening, just in case, and with none of the other students any wiser.

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright first years this way, be careful of the stairs, they tend to move when they feel it most inconvenient. There is a map of the school in the common area and our chambers are right behind this portrait. The only way to get in is with a password that routinely changes. Our head of house, Minerva McGonagall will have the updated code along with the prefects such as myself. Finally, we all earn and lose 'house points' depending on our actions throughout the year. If we get the most at the end, then we win the House Cup so be on your best behavior." the redhead named Percy Weasley explained.

"Shock and Awe"

The portrait nodded, before swinging open at the prefect's command.

"Now then, all of the girl's dormitories are to the left passage, boys are on the right. I will only say this once… do _not_ try and enter the wrong side." The boy threatened before continuing on, "otherwise classes start at eight o' clock with the exception of tomorrow. At that time, we will be handing out schedules down here in the common room. Do not hesitate to ask us for help or assistance, otherwise unpack and relax for the rest of the night, and welcome to Hogwarts."

With that the boy departed for the third passageway, which was marked 'prefects'.

 _***HPBB***_

The various first year boys found their shared room easily enough, each year being marked with a number above the doorway, and soon each had begun unloading onto one of the beds in the room.

Neville had tried for, and succeeded, in securing the one closest to Harry. His other 'neighbor' was Ron Weasley. After a few minutes of silent unpacking the, not so subtle, redhead walked up to the bespectacled boy.

"So, you're Harry Potter right? The boy-who-lived?"

"Uhmmm I guess I am?"

"What do you mean 'you guess'? You're famous mate!"

"Why am I famous?"

The other boys began sputtering and stuttering at that remark, how in the world did one of the most famous people alive _not know why_ they were so well known?

"B-b-because of… you know… him…"

"Him who?"

This time the boy seemed mildly curious, although he took another slight step backwards as the other boy continued to get closer to him. Neville noted that Harry wasn't quite fond of having someone in his personal space.

"R-Ron maybe you should…"

But the ginger ignored the blonde, and continued pressing forward in true Gryffindor fashion.

"The Dark Lord! He-who-must-not be-named!"

"Why would I be famous because of him?" the boy muttered out, his anxiety increasing as he finally reached the opposing wall and found he could retreat no further.

"Because of what he did to you! Do you remember what happened? Do you have the scar? Hey can I see it!?"

The pale boy reached out, assuming to touch the celebrity's head, when his arm was grabbed.

"Back up Ron, can't you see that he doesn't want you being so close?"

The boy glared over at the Longbottom heir and, apparently, protector of his unintended victim. "What is your problem Neville? I was just going to…"

"He's right Ron, you wouldn't like it if someone was pushing into bad memories or trying to touch you like some sort of exhibit in a museum." Another of the boys replied, with the rest nodding as well.

"Fine fine whatever…"

As the youngest male Weasley trudged back to his bed Harry gave Neville a whispered 'thank you' before returning to his own.

As they all settled down and drifted off to sleep one thought formed in the normally cowardly boy's head, 'where did _that_ courage come from?'

 _***HPBB***_

The next morning found the young hero waking up bright and early as normal, and after quickly dressing making his way down to the common room.

Once there he noticed that he was only the second person to reach the room, his Head of House being the first.

"Professor"

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am surprised you are up this early."

The shy boy nodded, averting his gaze down to the floor as he had been taught. Because of that reason he never saw the frown that appeared on the woman's face.

"Since you seem to have an utter lack of understanding of the magical world I will assume that the cloak you had last night was borrowed?"

"Y-yes Professor, Neville Longbottom was kind enough to loan me his."

"I see… well then since it is Friday I will be taking you shopping on the weekend for all of your supplies. If you have any issues today with your classes simply inform the instructor to talk to me about it."

Once more the boy nodded, he certainly did not want to disobey an order but also did not want to create any tension between the teachers.

 _***HPBB***_

"Sit down _class_ and turn your textbooks to page twenty-three, I am well aware that it is your first day but I do not condone slacking or lazy behavior." The potions master growled out as he strode to the front of the room.

Glancing up he noticed all but one student following his orders, the infamous boy-who-lived. "Mr. Potter, is there a problem or are you already deciding to try my patience?"

"I-I do not have a text book sir."

" _Why not_?" the man hissed out, slowly stalking towards the seated boy, who was trying to shrink down into his chair to avoid the attention he was now suffering.

"I wasn't taken shopping for supplies sir… Professor McGonagall said we would be going…" the boy whispered out, but was interrupted by the greasy-haired instructor slamming his hand down onto the desk in front of the boy.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being ill prepared. I do not _care_ what the other instructors allowed you to get away with but they _do not_ teach potions. I expect everyone to be prepared from the first day of class. You will receive a failing grade for all work done today, be glad that I do not give you a detention."

"Y-yes sir."

With a satisfied nod, the man walked back to the front of the class, ignoring the snickering coming from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Nice going Potter, now we are alrea…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class Mr. Weasley"

Ron's jaw dropped, before angrily muttering to himself, and earning another loss of five points.

For the remainder of the class Harry was ordered to simply observe his partner, Neville, work.

 _***HPBB***_

After doing her 'grand entrance' Minerva McGonagall had taken to explaining the basics of her class on transfiguration.

With a slight annoyance, the woman saw that Hermione Granger had been taking nonstop notes since she had begun speaking at the beginning.

"Ms. Granger you do not need to…"

"It always helps to be prepared professor, what will our homework be like? How far should we read ahead? I have already read the first-year book, should I start on the second as well? What are the final exams going to be like?"

The Deputy Headmistress merely shook her head, the girl really needed to calm down and pace herself or she would alienate the rest of her house, and make her own life miserable, if she didn't learn to relax and have some fun.

If the snickering from the other side of the room was any indication, then she was already drawing attention from the Ravenclaw house.

After appeasing the bookworm, and a brief mention that she would explain more after class if so desired, the woman took a glance around the room. It looked as though most of the first years had settled in fairly easily to their houses and classes, all save for one boy with piercing green eyes.

Harry Potter had sat in the very far corner, with his seat at the very edge as if to try and distance himself from others as much as possible

Minerva gave an inward sigh, it was always difficult for Muggle raised students to adapt into the school but he seemed to be coping even worse than most did. Hopefully the boy would learn to open up a bit after his first trip to a magical community.

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome welcome please come in and take a seat, anywhere is fine so do not feel you need to keep to your own house." The incredibly short professor called out as the students filed into their 'charms' class.

Harry glanced around, before noticing that Neville had made a slight nod over to where he was seated indicating that Harry could join him.

He did so, and shortly after a bushy haired girl sat on his other side, before pulling out a large stack of books.

"Where are your text books?"

"I um…" the boy tried to reply, before the girl interrupted him.

"You really should take your education seriously you know, it is the building block for your future."

"I…"

"I have already read all of this year's text books, have you?"

"Well no…"

The girl made a slight scolding sound, as if she was his disapproving parent, "that is incredibly irresponsible of you, what are you going to do during the tests?"

"I…"

"You _are_ going to study this weekend to make up for this I hope."

The boy merely nodded, having given up any attempt to defend his lack of material to the brown-haired witch.

"Now that you have all settled," the goblin blooded man began, "who can tell me what the purpose of a charm is?"

Immediately the girl's hand shot up.

"Yes Ms…"

"Granger sir, A charm is a spell that adds properties to an object or a living creature. Thus, they are considered a different form of spellcasting than Transfiguration which changes the object or creature completely."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now then can anyone give me an example?"

Once again, the young witch's hand shot up, practically waving about in enthusiasm.

A groan was heard from the back of the room as Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes and began whispering mocking comments about the poor girl without her knowledge.

Unfortunately for him the miniature professor _had_ seen this.

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps you would like to enlighten us as to what you and your friend are talking about?"

"Uh… well…."

"Surely it is something rather _important_ to be interrupting the class correct?"

"We were just… discussing the importance of charms, yeah that's it!"

"Oh? Well how very proper of you. Would you like to share your discussion?"

"Ummm no?"

The teacher nodded, "then perhaps you should be having it _after_ my class."

The boy nodded, his face just as read as his hair due to embarrassment by this point.

 _***HPBB***_

The rest of the classes went well, with History being completely and utterly boring, much to Harry's surprise considering what he had learned about magic so far being incredibly exciting. Astronomy had been much the same, except for that it was outside, and thus allowed Harry a rare view of the clear night sky.

In Herbology Neville found the first class that he enjoyed and excelled at. Harry had thought that it would be something that the two shared, considering he had spent so much time outdoor and in the garden, but quickly realized that Magical plants and Muggle plants were completely different in nearly every way.

The only two classes that Harry had not attended to yet were flying, due to poor weather conditions at the time, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, due to the professor coming down with a mild flu. Those two courses would begin the following week.

 _***HPBB***_

"How are you enjoying your classes Mr. Potter?"

"They are very interesting Professor, but some of them are quite difficult to… understand."

The woman nodded as the pair strolled through Diagon Alley. The woman had insisted on coming to that location rather than the closer Hogsmeade simply because it offered a better assortment of general supplies.

"First we will need to go to Gringotts and see to getting some of your money out. Normally Hogwarts has an expenditure account for new students but considering it is limited we try and rely on it as little as possible."

"I have money at a bank?" the boy sounded rather bewildered, apparently, he really had not been informed of _anything_ from his heritage.

"Yes, in fact…" before Minerva could continue on the statement from Albus, warning about dredging up the past, replayed in her mind. She had no intention of damaging what relationship she had with the boy so quickly. "well let's just say you have more than enough for school expenses."

The boy nodded, accepting her statement easily enough.

"First, we will be getting you some clothes, and then the school items. Is there anything besides what is on the official school list that you might want to purchase?"

"I don't know what else..." The boy muttered out, before the elderly woman realized that she had forgotten he had little to no knowledge on their culture.

"Well then we will just go with the basics for now and once you are better informed you can always return."

He nodded as they made their way into the bank.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry had always heard the complaints from his uncle and cousin about going shopping with his aunt, but he had never understood why. To him the opportunity to leave the house and spend time in public, maybe even have items purchased _for_ him would be the highlight of his month, if not year. He had never received any gifts before so to have clothing purchased specifically for him was somewhat of a fantasy of his.

Now though, after spending nearly two full hours being measured and trying on different outfits... he was beginning to understand why men didn't like going shopping with women.

"Hmmm I don't know about that one, perhaps the caramel cloak would look better with that shirt..."

Of course, Harry just stared at her blankly, how the hell was he supposed to know what she meant by 'the caramel cloak'?

"Perhaps," the shop keep put in, "you should just get a few different colors for variety. One never knows when a spare cloak can come in handy."

McGonagall nodded, before gesturing to ring them all out.

 _***HPBB***_

Several more stores, and two additional hours, later found Harry with a trunk full of school supplies.

"You will be happy to know that this is our last stop Harry" Minerva had taken to calling the boy by his first name after he had informed her that it would be alright, "even better is that we saved the best, and most important, purchase for last, your wand."

The two stepped into a store called 'Ollivanders' and the soft bell jingle alerted the owner who came in from a back room.

"Ah Minerva McGonagall, Fir and Dragon Hearstring nine and a half inches, a fine wand indeed, and you must be Harry Potter."

The boy shifted backwards a bit under the man's gaze, unwilling to deal with the sudden attention, and almost creepy fascination in the man's eyes.

"Now then let us see what we can get for you hm? What is your wand hand?"

The boy blinked in confusion, before looking up at his Head of House.

"Which hand do you write with Harry?"

"My right"

The older man nodded, before stepping forward with a length of thick string and began taking various, and rather odd, measurements.

"Alright let's see what we have back in stock shall we?" the owner departed for a few seconds, before coming back in with a small case full of wands.

"Give the first one a wave around, see how it _feels_."

Harry shrugged, and did so… the small piece of wood felt slightly warm but not by much.

"Anything?"

"I guess it feels a little warm…"

Ollivander frowned, before picking up the next. This process continued, with little success until they had spent close to an hour trying out various tools.

"There is one option we haven't tried yet but… well I didn't want to think that fate would be so morbid…"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in curiosity of the wandmaker's ramblings, "what option is that?"

"This is the one time I hope that I am wrong, for this to work… it shouldn't, I hope it does not…" the man continued ignoring her as he pulled out a locked case and presented it to the child with a nod.

Harry gently took it, and immediately felt the difference, where the others might have had a slight warmth to them this one burned like an inferno. But it wasn't a painful heat, rather a comforting one.

With a slight wave of his hand the wand produced a series of sparks and swirls in the air, indicating a close companionship already formed.

"As I feared…"

"What is the problem with that wand Mr. Ollivander? Surely we can afford it if…"

He waved off her concerns, "price is not the problem… that wand has a core that is shared with only one other in existence, both coming from a Phoenix. Its brother did such terrible things, truly unforgiveable acts… If I had known… If I had been warned somehow…"

Now the Deputy Headmistress was beginning to worry, what was the old man going on about?

"The only other wand to receive a feather from that specific creature… was used by the Dark Lord himself… Lord Voldemort."

 _***HPBB***_

The walk through Diagon Alley was silent between the two, neither knowing exactly what to say in such a situation. Minerva wanted to comfort the boy, to tell him that the wand didn't matter but… how exactly could you tell someone that who had received the 'twin' of the same weapon used to kill their own parents.

As for Harry… well he could already see the fear in the older man's eyes. What would people say or think about him now that he had been matched up with a dark object?

"Mr… Harry I just thought of something else you might want to have."

The boy glanced up at her, but saw none of the fear that he expected to be present in her eyes. "Y-Yes?"

The woman had stopped in front of a large store marked 'Owls'.

"I am not sure if you wish to write to your relatives, but during the summer an owl would allow you to stay in contact with your friends… such as Mr. Longbottom."

Harry's smile reemerged.

 _***HPBB***_

"Oh, you don't want that one son, she is a bit… difficult. Snaps at me every time I come close to her." The merchant called out from the counter as Harry stared at the _beautiful_ snow white owl.

McGonagall watched with a bit of trepidation as the boy reached forward, his finger passing through the cage. If the animal bit him it might turn him off to the idea of _ever_ owning one… such a thing would push him even further from their society.

Instead the two adults watched in shock as the owl moved her head forward, allowing him to caress her, followed by a playful nip.

"I think we will take her…" Minerva spoke with a smile.

"Would you like to come and live with me Hedwig?" the boy questioned, earning a 'hoot' in response.

 _***HPBB***_

"So, Minerva how was your trip with young Mr. Potter?"

"It went fine Albus, though I would like to stress how… disconcerting his lack of knowledge about our world is."

"I have noted that already, I will be speaking with the Dursleys during the Holidays if I am able to. If not, then I will ensure it occurs at the start of summer."

The woman nodded, seemingly appeased, "other than that it was fairly normal… well except for the wand purchase that is."

"Oh?"

"Ollivander couldn't match him for close to an hour before…"

"Before what?" Dumbledore couldn't help the unease he felt stirring in his heart at the woman's tone.

"The only wand that reacted with him was one with a Phoenix core… apparently that particular bird had only given material for one other wand before… the one that went to you-know-who."

Albus' eyes widened, before he calmed himself. "Well perhaps that is an after effect of his defeat over the Dark Lord. As we all know the wand does not influence the wielder or any such nonsense."

The Transfiguration master nodded, before turning to leave and work on her upcoming weekly classes. Because of this she missed the concerned look upon the Headmaster's face.

 _***HPBB***_


	3. Trolls

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Trolls

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _***HPBB***_

 _The Transfiguration master nodded, before turning to leave and work on her upcoming weekly classes. Because of this she missed the concerned look upon the Headmaster's face._

 _***HPBB***_

"Now class," Madam Hooch began as the various first years stood on the Hogwarts lawn, "this will be our first day of flying lessons. We will be keeping this simple for the first week or two and the first lesson will be to get the broom up to yourself. First extend you hand over the object, and then give it the command 'up'."

The woman promptly demonstrated, and the others watched as the broom floated up to her. "You see? Simple really, now you try."

The students began, with some getting the trick rather easily, such as Malfoy, and others having more difficulty.

It was Harry and Neville that fell into this second group.

"No no boys, you need to have a more assertive voice. _Command_ the broom to come to you, do not _ask_ it to."

"Puny Potter and 'no talent Neville' strike again, what a bunch of losers." Draco not so subtly whispered to his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle both laughed, earning some chuckles from the other Slytherins, and even a few of the Gryffindors who had begun finding the duo rather pathetic. That is until Neville's finally rose up into his hand, and the took off into the sky with the boy hanging on in shock and fear.

"Mr. Longbottom, I told you _not_ to take off!" The professor shouted, after launching herself after the boy.

Unfortunately, in all the confusion no one noticed that the blonde's Remembrall had fallen from his pocket, which it was discreetly picked up by Malfoy.

Meanwhile Neville's broom continued to go haywire, and upon reaching close to fifty feet in the air fell into a sheer drop towards the ground below.

 _***HPBB***_

'If he hits the ground he will be hurt, maybe even killed' a voice seemed to whisper in Harry's mind. He knew what he had to do before he even realized that he had begun moving. Sprinting across the area at full speed the frail looking boy jumped at the very last second, tackling his friend from the broom, which exploded into splinters as it hit the ground.

The two boys were thrown to the grass as well, with Harry landing first, and almost cradling the Longbottom heir in his arms, as he absorbed the full force of the impact.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouted out in fear as she landed and joined the rest of the class, save for a few Slytherins, in running over to the two fallen children.

"Uhhh" The boy-who-lived groaned out, while Neville opened his eyes and blinked in confusion.

"Wha-what happened."

"I will inform you on the way to the hospital ward, now hold still while I levitate you both there. No reason to take any chances with potentially broken bones."

Without waiting for her two students to agree the professor floated the two up and advanced to the door before calling back to the others. "I will be back in no more than twenty minutes, if I even _think_ that someone is flying in my absence I will ensure that the offender is expelled before you can mutter 'Hogwarts'!"

 _***HPBB***_

"Good heavens what happened to these two?" The medical matron exclaimed as the boys were floated into the room.

"Well Mr. Longbottom," the professor gestured towards the blonde, "had a rather bad experience with a broom and was basically dropped fifty feet. Mr. Potter decided to catch him on the way down..."

"He... caught him?"

"Quite impressive really, if I was one hundred percent sure the boy wasn't either suicidal or just plain foolish I would recommend him for Quidditch tryouts. However, as it is I don't believe that would be the best recommendation at the time."

Pomfrey held back her chuckle before gesturing to the two closest beds, where the children were promptly floated as delicately as possible. After waving the flying instructor off the mediwitch began her duties.

"Alright let me see what we got here..." After a few short moments of diagnostic spells the woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Well Mr. Longbottom you are lucky to be suffering from only some very mild bruises. Quite an impressive considering how far you fell."

"A-a-and Harry?" the boy stuttered out, a dread already filling his chest at what her prognosis would be of his friend. He had no doubt that the boy had saved his life, falling from such a distance would kill even an experienced wizard unless they had some sort of magical protection, and he certainly was not experienced enough to know such a spell.

"Mr. Potter will be fine when he wakes up, it appears as though the crash somehow forced him into magical exhaustion, perhaps to shield him from the impact. Either way he will be walking away with only a few more bruises than you, so do not worry."

The blonde nodded, before being shooed back to class by the matron. Stopping at the door one last time Neville glanced back at the bedridden image of his friend and savior, and swore to somehow make it up to the boy, before departing.

"Now then Mr. Potter, the bigger question is how did a first year with absolutely _no_ knowledge of magic as of less than a week ago, manage to completely dampen the impact of a fifty-foot fall... and protect his friend while doing so..."

 _***HPBB***_

By dinner that evening Harry had awoken, and met up with his fellow Gryffindor in the main hall.

"How are you feeling Neville?"

The boy just _stared_ back. How was he feeling? The Raven-haired student had been _unconscious_ for most of the day and he was concerned about the boy who had _walked_ out of the medical wing with a few bruises?

"I'm fine Harry… how are _you_ feeling?"

The Potter heir merely shrugged, as if it wasn't important.

"Madam Pomfrey said that I was perfectly fine, so I am."

Again, a sliver of doubt found its way into Neville's mind. Something sounded… _wrong_ about his statement… but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Regardless the two boys took their seats at the designated table, and ate quietly until…

"Did you guys hear what happened!?"

"Why don't you shout a little louder Ron? That way _everyone_ can hear you and we can just avoid the gossip mill completely." Dean, a fellow Gryffindor, muttered in annoyance.

After shooting the boy an annoyed glare the redhead continued on, "Gringotts got robbed the other day, it is really hush hush but my older brother Bill works there and he has been assigned to help on the case."

"Do they know what was stolen?" an upper classman inquired, now eager for more information.

"Nothing from what they can tell."

"So, it wasn't a 'robbery' it was just a 'break in'." Hermione corrected from nearby, earning her an annoyed 'hmph' from the Weasley boy for stealing his spotlight and earning him some mocking laughs.

As the laughter died down a voice rang out through the hall. "no, I'm telling you that I am _forgetting_ something… I just can't seem to remember what, see it is glowing!"

Turning their heads Neville and Harry both saw Malfoy standing up at the table, making a grand scene and holding aloft a small marble-shaped object.

Immediately the Longbottom heir paled, as he quickly patted down his robes, "my Remembrall…"

His friend glanced over at him in confusion.

"Say Longbottom, you don't by chance _remember_ what I might have _forgotten_ back in _flying class_ do you?"

The message was about as discreet as Draco's hair color. Neville had dropped the object and now the Slytherin was claiming it.

"Oh well, I am sure that I will _remember_ it eventually." With that the pureblood and his two 'bodyguards' left the hall, laughing the entire time.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter _tried_ to pay attention during his 'Defense Against the Dark Arts" class, he really did. But between the professor's near constant stuttering, which made it hard to understand _anything_ he was saying, and remembering the look of helplessness on Neville's face…

Obviously, the small object that Malfoy had stolen was important to his friend, important enough that it had a noticeable affect by losing it. Was it a family heirloom perhaps? Or a gift from someone?

Regardless the emerald eyed boy focused what courage he had and resolved to ask his friend the next time they met.

This brought his thoughts to a halt though. Did he really have a friend? He had started referring to the blonde-haired boy as such for the last few days but… he had never asked the boy to confirm.

Harry _longed_ to have someone to be close to, a real friendship like he had heard about or seen in the few moments of television he had stumbled upon.

"S-s-s-o y-y-ou see c-c-class, wh-wh-when d-dealing w-with a g-g-g-giant th-the b-b-best a-approach is t-to…"

From the corner of his eye the bespectacled boy caught one of his classmates mutter a quiet spell, which caused a shelf of objects to fall over, scaring the professor to such a degree that he ran screaming out of the classroom.

Harry didn't know much about the magical world, or how to defend oneself in it, but he was fairly sure that running away at the first 'crash' was not the best way to do so.

 _***HPBB***_

"What is it that Malfoy took from you?" Harry shyly asked as the two boys sat in the common room working on an essay.

"It… doesn't matter Harry, don't worry about it."

The boy nodded, and went back to writing for several minutes.

"It was a gift… from my father. One of the last things he got for me before…"

Harry winced, apparently the two shared more in common than he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Neville nodded in appreciation, "they weren't killed but… well they were hurt really bad and just never mentally recovered. They don't respond to anything anymore…"

"I'm so sorry."

The blonde shook his head, wiping away the tears as discreetly as possible, "It isn't your fault."

But the young Potter had already formed a plan in his mind. He had never received a gift, especially from a parent, and so he knew that such an object would be of immense value even if it wasn't expensive to begin with.

 _***HPBB***_

Draco Malfoy strolled down the hallway towards his next class like he owned the very school itself, and in his own mind he did. After all his father was rich, he was a pureblood, and he was already _destined_ to take over Slytherin House.

What more could one ask for?

Apparently one thing was for the other students to realize _his superiority,_ as one of them just about walked directly into the Malfoy heir, knocking them both to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot! Watch where you are going next time!"

His two 'bodyguards' had immediately picked the boy up, revealing him to be the 'infamous' Harry Potter.

"Well well well what a surprise, pathetic Potter can't even walk right without screwing it up. How about you go back to your little poofter friend Longbottom and leave the _magic_ to the real wizards eh?"

The boy returned his gaze to the floor, in an act of submission, and nodded quietly.

"That's better, come on you two we have better things to do then waste them with this loser."

The two boys chuckled, earning a few more from the various students in the hallway as Harry quickly ran off.

Yet despite the various witnesses none had seen the smile adorning the scarred boy's face, nor the small marble that he had slipped out of the Slytherin's robe in their brief interaction.

 _***HPBB***_

One week

It had taken all of one week for the Longbottom heir to become _utterly_ miserable. Thus far he had shown no talent in any of his classes, save for a talent in Herbology, which he was sure would be frowned upon by his family.

Flying class had been a complete disaster, landing himself and the only boy not to pick on him in the medical ward.

Then there was the fact that he couldn't seem to make any friends, his own house mocked him due to his shyness and lack of talent while the other students either joined in or just ignored him like he was beneath their level.

Already the bullying had begun, he knew it would happen eventually but he was rather hoping to put it off for at least a month. In fact, the only saving grace to the entire situation was that Harry had not abandoned him for anyone else yet, something he was sure would have happened within the first few days.

Neville was brought out of his depression by the boy in question slowly making his way towards him and standing by the other chair at his table.

"W-would you like to sit Harry?"

The bespectacled student nodded, before slowly taking the offered seat. A moment passed before the raven-haired male reached out and gently set a small object onto the table, a marble sized orb that glowed when he was forgetting something. The last gift he had received from his father before...

"H-H-Harry..."

"You said it was important to you... that your father gave it to you..."

"Y-y-y..." but the blonde could no longer finish his sentence with the tears forming in his eyes.

"I... never had any gifts from my family so I thought that... well I can only imagine how important it is for you."

Neville could only nod at this point while trying to wipe away the water streaming down his face.

"I hope that it helps..."

Before he could finish the Longbottom heir had stood, ran around the table and engulfed him into a hug, before muttering a few heart felt words of gratitude, and fleeing the room to try and hide the rest of his embarrassed tears.

If the pureblood had been in the right frame of mind, or had paid more attention to his target then he would have noticed the boy freezing up in shock and fear.

If he hadn't fled, and rather stayed with his new companion then he could have seen the mild panic attack that followed at being exposed to an unknown kindness.

But he didn't, thus the situation went overlooked and uncorrected.

 _***HPBB***_

An hour or so later Harry finally calmed enough to make his way out of the library and through the halls, unfortunately he was still having trouble navigating the, seemingly ever changing, castle corridors and thus found himself in the one forbidden passage.

Even worse he heard voices coming towards him.

Thinking quickly, and with a lifetime of experience in being forced into tiny places, the young Potter squeezed between a statue and the wall to hide his presence.

Moments later...

"Im tellin ya Headmaster Fluffy will be fine. Aint no problems this time I promise ya."

"I understand your trust in her Hagrid I truly do, we just do not want to take any chances. You know how Nicholas is."

"I know Headmaster, an I know Mista Flamel be puttin his trust in ya. I swear to ya that Fluffy is up to the task."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, before nodding, "Alright Hagrid alright, just remember that we must keep this a secret."

The giant nodded before lumbering off, while Dumbledore walked in the opposite direction towards his office. Moments later Harry manager to free himself from his hiding place, before quickly making his way out of the forbidden area.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey uhm Harry... could I talk to you for a second?" Neville stuttered out a bit after their potions class.

The raven-haired boy nodded, figuring that this was where the blonde would break ties with him. After all no one _else_ seemed all that interested in him after they spent any amount of time talking, so why would Neville be any different?

"I was uh... hoping that um..." the Longbottom continued stuttering a bit, before gathering up what courage he had. "I would like to be friends."

Harry blinked in confusion for a moment, "you want to be friends... with me?"

Neville nodded, hoping that the boy was not about to laugh in his face or turn him down.

"Why?"

That single word brought more confusion than any other.

"Wh-what do you mean 'why'? Why _wouldn't_ I want to be your friend Harry?"

The boy continued blinking in confusion before nodding, "I... would like that... no one else... I mean..."

The pureblood waited patiently, recognizing the signs of his own uncertainty in the opposing boy.

"You are the first person who has ever wanted to..." Harry finally finished in a whisper.

The truth hit harder than a bludgeoning curse. _The_ Harry Potter didn't have any friends? "Well now you do."

The emerald eyed boy smiled wider than he ever had before.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry felt… healthy. It was a feeling that he had never truly experienced before. Sure, there had been a few times where he had snuck a decent amount of food from the Dursely's and had felt full but… never _healthy_.

It was as if he was no longer being held back, like his body and soul could grow for the first time unhindered.

Was this what _all_ children felt, or was he just different? Regardless he never wanted it to end. He could feel something growing inside of him, a warm protective sensation that was slowly spreading out through his body, energizing him… comforting him.

Add to this was his growing friendship with Neville, and his slowly improving schoolwork and he felt… happy.

But few things measured up to the first true _flying_ lesson he had participated in. When safety had been gone over and the basics covered Professor Hooch had allowed the students twenty minutes of 'free time'.

Many simply chose to stay on the ground and talk. A few, such as Hermione Granger, had begun schoolwork.

But Harry? The future Lord Potter took to the air with an excitement he had never felt before. Not even being told about attending a new school had elicited this much of a reaction from him.

 _Freedom_ the overwhelming sense of not being tied down or bound, of no longer obeying even the rules that governed the world flowed through his fingertips like nothing else.

He spun, swerved, dipped, dove, dived, looped, and just floated on his broom. It didn't matter that the object was of poor quality, or that its speed was pathetic in comparison to any 'real' broom.

All that mattered was the sensation, all there was in those few precious moments were Harry, and the boundless sky.

 _***HPBB***_

"Did you hear her during charms class today? I swear she is just _trying_ to get everyone to hate her. 'It is pronounced Levi-O-sa not Levio-SA'. Can you believe her? It's no wonder that Granger has no friends, she is just a useless, bossy bookworm." The youngest Weasley boy raged, not seeing the girl until she ran past him in tears.

"Jeeze Ron maybe you shouldn't have been so mean to her."

The boy shrugged off the other girl's protests, "Ah whatever Lavendar, she is just upset because no one likes to spend time with her."

Harry, however, had a bad feeling in the back of his mind. It seemed as though October 31st was always a bad day for him. Usually this meant being beaten by his cousin and his friends in costumes but others it would involve being locked out of his house for the entire evening in the cold autumn air.

Regardless he made a note to check on the girl later, he had overheard his uncle warning Dudley to let girls cry first and comfort later enough times that it must have been true.

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention students, as you are all well aware it is Halloween and a national Holiday for the Magical community. For those of you who might not be aware of the significance, it is on this day that..."

Before Albus Dumbledore could Professor Quirrell ran into the main hall.

"TROLL! A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" the man promptly passed out onto the floor as the room fell into chaos.

"SILENCE!" The Headmaster's amplified voice rang out over the students and teachers alike. "Now then, all students are to follow the prefects back to their specified quarters. The staff will follow me to subjugate the creature."

The various children began breaking into their houses, while something suddenly occurred to the bespectacled boy-who-lived.

"Neville, do you see miss Granger?"

"Hermione?" The blonde glanced around as well, before shaking his head. "No I don't... but that means..."

"She doesn't know about the troll, she might walk right into it."

"B-but we don't know where she is and with the teachers going out..."

"Miss Brown, do you know where Hermione went?"

The Gryffindor girl paused, before paling slightly, "sh-she was in the basement bathrooms... in the dungeon..."

"Neville tell the Deputy Headmistress, miss Granger could be in danger." With that the boy snuck out, taking advantage of the skill he had in sneaking past adults and being 'invisible' when he needed to.

 _***HPBB***_

'Stupid fools' the disguised Dark Lord mused as he forced his inhabited body to make its way down the forbidden hallway.

Really what the hell was Albus Dumbledore thinking? Keeping such a powerful artifact in a school with a bunch of children? Even Voldemort knew better than that, and he was widely considered to be a crazed psychopath.

Still who was he _not_ to take advantage of such a situation, and thus the possessed professor made his way through the labyrinth towards his destination.

One simple unlocking charm later and the turbaned man came face to face with a rather large three headed dog.

'Well this certainly complicates things a bit.'

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter had only experienced a few moments in which he felt true fear. Sure, there were the beatings by his relatives, and being locked for days on end in the closet but even then, it was more dread than just fear.

Now, hearing a young girl's scream of terror, after a massive creature smashed into the small room, sent a chill down his spine and froze his blood in a way that he had never felt before. The voice in his head that had called out to save his friend from falling was now screaming even louder about his classmate's fate. If he did nothing...

But that _wasn't_ going to happen. Without any further thought the young boy charged into the room.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger once more screamed out in sheer terror as the monster lumbered towards her after destroying the nearby sinks, all of her intellect meaning nothing in such a situation as her mind began shutting down in fear.

Suddenly the beast halted, and began swinging around in confusion as a young boy climbed up its back. As he did so the troll slipped on the water pooling on the floor, falling backwards against the wall and crushing the boy with its weight.

Yet still he held on, and once the creature righted itself Harry managed to make his way up to his original target.

For once in his life the young Potter thanked all the 'lessons' that his cousin had given him over the years in wrestling, because now he knew _exactly_ what to do. With a bit of stretching, and ignoring the searing pain that currently consumed his entire body, he managed to wrap his arms around the monster's neck, and interlaced his fingers. With the Chokehold now applied the troll began to buck about wildly, attempting to throw off whatever it was that seemed to crush its neck with an unholy strength… a strength that was increasing.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry _knew_ as soon as his hand fell onto the creature that something was wrong, that something was… different. But he ignored the feeling for the time and focused on his task, he _had_ to do something to save her… if he didn't….

"R-run!" the boy managed to yell out, but the girl sat frozen in fear, watching in horror as the boy held on for dear life.

"RUN!"

Hermione didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that he had shouted, which meant that it was all up to him. If he failed to drop the monster… she would undoubtedly be killed.

He wasn't going to let that happen. Strength and courage that he had never known before flowed through his body like liquid fire, fueling his muscles despite the massive pain that circulated through him.

His grip tightened, strengthened by his own resolve.

Slowly the troll's movements began to slow, and became drunkenly awkward.

After another minute, it slumped over, before falling backwards with a resounding crash. A few seconds following this the staff made their 'triumphant' entrance, with many paling at the destruction.

"Wh-what happened here!?"

The young girl had become so pale that McGonagall rushed over to check and see if she was bleeding. After ascertaining that she was fine the teacher gently soothed the girl back to the present, "Ms. Granger, what happened? How are you…"

A groan of agony sounded from _underneath_ the creature, before Flitwick levitated the unconscious creature up, revealing the broken body beneath it.

"Good Heavens! POPPY!" The Gryffindor head screamed out.

 _***HPBB***_

"Is-is he…."

"He will be fine Ms. Granger, I think you should return to…"

The girl shook her head furiously. The boy who laid before her, unconscious, had saved her and had been _badly_ injured. She did not need a medical text book to tell her that limbs should _not_ bend that way.

"There is nothing else you can do tonight, go get some rest. I promise that I will take good care of Mr. Potter."

With more than a slight amount of hesitation Hermione nodded, and slowly left the room. With that Minerva let out a deep sigh, "That is twice now that he has ended up here for injuries. How is he… Poppy?"

The expression on the mediwitch had taken her by surprise, it was a look of surprise, even a bit of shock, that currently covered her face.

"You said that he had _choked_ the troll?"

"That is what Ms. Granger claims, and with the bruising on the beast's neck…"

"But…. how?"

McGonagall shrugged, "Adrenaline mixed with magic perhaps? I don't really…"

"No not that, I mean how was he able to _move_?"

The Deputy Headmistress blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"His bones… they are almost _all_ broken, and I mean _broken_ Minny, as in multiple places are completely shattered. He shouldn't have been able to even _move_ much less hold on."

"It must have been once the creature fell back onto him… right?"

Pomfrey shook her head, "no I don't think so… there are signs of agitation, as if being used _after_ the breaking occurred. You said that it slammed him against the wall at the beginning correct?" at the professor's nod the woman continued "that must have been when it occurred… which means…."

"How in the world did he do that… and with the state he was in…"

 _***HPBB***_


	4. Friends

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Friends

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _***HPBB***_

 _"How in the world did he do that… and with the state he was in…"_

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey uh Harry?"

The raven-haired boy glanced over at his best, and probably only, friend as they walked down the hallway towards the main hall for dinner.

"Yes?"

"I think you have an admirer…"

Halting mid step the boy-who-lived turned around and caught sight of the bushy brown hair just before it darted behind a column.

The two boys waited for a few moments, until the girl realized she had been caught and peeked out from behind the pillar.

"Ms. Granger?"

"H-hello…"

"Are you okay?"

The female blinked in surprise, before slowly stepping out into the open, two books being hugged against her chest as if for protection, or comfort.

"Y-yes"

"Could I ask why…"

"Thank you"

This time it was Harry's turn to blink, "ummm for what?"

"Saving me" she whispered out.

He shrugged, "you needed help."

The bookworm gave a slight nod, before allowing the hallway to fall into silence once more. "I can do your homework for you." she whispered out.

This time _both_ boys blinked in confusion.

"Um, what?"

"Your homework… I can do it for you… I owe you for…"

"Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything."

The girl's jaw practically dropped. He had been in the medical ward for well over a week because he saved her and he didn't think that she was indebted to him?

Neville just smiled warmly at his friend, there was a greatness in Harry that only he seemed to be able to notice, but it was starting to emerge more every day.

"N-n-nonsense! You saved my life!"

Something in her plea brought forth memories of that fateful night pouring back into the young hero's mind. Memories of a young girl being taunted that she had no friends, images of her running off to hide, and it was then he realized that perhaps her insistence wasn't _just_ about him... maybe she just wanted someone to talk to.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione"

The boy nodded, "Hermione, would you like to eat dinner with us?"

The smile that formed on the young girl's face seemed to brighten the entire passage as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

 _***HPBB***_

As the two boys were going over homework one day in the Gryffindor common room their newest friend came walking up, her eyes downcast and a sullen expression on her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

The brown-haired girl glanced up at her raven-haired friend with near a deep sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize..." she whispered out, earning confused looks from the two boys.

"Didn't realize what?"

"Who you are... what you are famous for... I didn't know about... I'm sorry about your parents Harry."

The boy just blinked in confusion for a moment, and then shrugged, "It's okay Hermione, I don't remember them so..."

Before he could say anything further the girl pulled him into a quick hug, before running off to hide her tears for his sake.

Neville merely looked on in confusion, before shrugging and going back to studying, once again missing the wide-eyed expression on his friend's face.

 _***HPBB***_

Over the next several days Hermione's thoughts drifted back over the previous two weeks and the changes that had been brought upon by a single boy's stupid words.

Ronald Weasley, if there was ever a bigger arse in Gryffindor then she was sure it would not fit through the door. Apparently, he had been jealous and annoyed by her comments made during class, which looking back she agreed could have been made a bit less snidely, and had taken it upon himself to call her faults to the attention of her classmates.

He had called her a 'know it all' and a 'friendless bookworm', and it was true. She had always valued books and knowledge after growing up with no friends of her own to keep her company. When she had received her Hogwarts letter it had been like a dream come true though, an entirely new world of information. New knowledge, new books, and most importantly a new chance to become someone different. A chance to make friends with those who would share her passion for learning. A chance to be considered 'normal' for once.

But it was not to be, within a week of starting at the castle she had already been ostracized from her fellow Gryffindors, to say nothing of the other houses. Not a day went by that she did not believe that the Sorting Hat should have called out 'Ravenclaw' instead.

With the facts she now possessed though… she doubted that even there could she have found friendship. Indeed, many of the Ravenclaw girls had become some of the worst bullies towards her.

After she had fled to the girl's bathroom following the scathing remarks, and stayed there crying for over an hour, a slight tremor alerted her to the fact that _something_ was wrong. Moments later her hypothesis was proven correct as the door, and much of the wall surrounding it, was utterly destroyed by a massive monstrosity.

This was it, she was going to die after only a few months of her new life. It almost seemed… fitting that she would end up dying this way, alone crying to herself because of some boy. Just as she had nearly resigned herself to death she watched in _shock_ as a small boy climbed _onto_ the troll's back to distract it.

This of course lead to the monster slipping, and a gut wrenching cry of agony to fill the air.

Had she taken someone to the grave with her? In her frozen state had she killed someone, the only one who appeared to even _try_ and save her? Any further doubt was shattered as a small pair of arms wrapped around the creature's neck.

It flailed about, roaring out with garbled tones as it tried to dislodge the child.

Yet he held firm, through all of it he held on until it felt backwards, crushing him once again beneath its tremendous weight.

Hermione Granger, constantly praised for her quick thinking and intellect, had frozen on a toilet and _watched_ as a boy smaller than she came to her rescue and dropped an enormous monster to the ground in her defense.

Then she continued staring as the teachers came barging in. Somewhere in her mind a traitorous voice whispered that for all her trust in authority… if it hadn't been for a single boy's bravery she would be dead, without a single teacher or parent in sight.

Afterwards the boy had been levitated off to the medical ward while she was confronted by her Head of House.

"Ms. Granger what on Earth were you doing down here!?"

"I…"

"And to bring Mr. Potter along with you! I have half a mind to…"

"It was all my fault Professor. I thought that if I could stand up to the troll, to show courage I would be accepted." The lie passed so easily from her lips that Hermione was barely even aware she had spoken it.

"And Mr. Potter?"

"He… must have come looking for me after I took off. He was trying to persuade me otherwise Professor. He saved my life…"

The transfiguration expert let out a deep sigh, before rubbing her nose to clear the brewing headache. "I hope you realize how very _lucky_ you were. Fifty points from Gryffindor for blind courage without thinking, and another fifty for endangering a classmate."

The girl nodded, holding back her tears at the first punishment she had ever received in school.

As she left the professor turned back one more time, "Ms. Granger… I do so hope you find the time to thank Mr. Potter…"

She had tried, so very hard in fact. Knowing that she had very little to actually offer such a person, Hermione Granger had tried to enlist her services to do his schoolwork… forever. He had saved her life after all and it was the one thing she seemed to be good at.

The boy had not only turned her down… but then offered her a place with him and Neville at dinner.

From there she had followed the two around near fanatically for the following days. There was… something about Harry that she couldn't quite understand. She felt… safe near him, as if everything was going to be right in the world so long as he was nearby. She felt smart, and yet normal at the same time. Like she had finally found a place to fit in.

Now it felt as if Hogwarts was… tolerable, fun even. She had found two people that not only _enjoyed_ her company for who she was rather than just as a way of receiving academic aid, which they had refused several times until she practically forced them to let her help, but also someone who she could simply _talk to_.

Although Neville seemed to zone out every one in a while, or find something else to occupy his time during one of her 'tangents' Harry never did. He sat there, attentive and listening with a warm smile on his face. It was as if he enjoyed watching her explain the more complicated theories and ideas.

He never judged her, never scorned or ignored her. Heck there were times that he would even contribute, showing a surprising amount of insight when it came to certain topics such as charms.

All in all, it had been two of the most memorable and best weeks of her life.

 _***HPBB***_

Something was different, well different wasn't _quite_ the correct word for it. Obviously, life had been completely different since the young boy had begun his magical life at Hogwarts, and had continued to change since making friends...

 _Friends_

The very thought brought a smile to the boy's face. He had never even _dreamed_ of having anyone he could call a 'friend' and now he had two of them. Two people who he not only liked spending time with, but seemed to enjoy his company as well.

But regardless there was still something different about life, it had been since the 'troll incident'.

He felt... stronger.

Things that would have bothered or caused him pain before he no longer even noticed.

It had all started when one of his papers had fallen off the table next to his bed, he had tried climbing under it but to no avail, and had instead simply _lifted_ the entire bed up. As in off the ground, without effort.

He had been so startled that it had dropped a second later with a crash, perhaps it was one of the many 'enchantments' that the school was using? Maybe all of the beds were magical in such a way that if something fell under them they could be moved so easily.

A few days later this was proven false as Ron had dropped something underneath his and tried for well over a half an hour to retrieve it.

Then there was the time in flying class when he had, fallen off his broom due to a rather powerful gust of wind.

Twenty feet down, and he hadn't even felt it.

What the hell was happening to him?

 _***HPBB***_

Two days

Slightly over forty-eight hours is all it took for the rumor mill to hit full speed with the events surrounding the troll.

Oddly enough neither Harry nor Hermione had mentioned it to anyone save for Neville, and the raven-haired boy was quite sure he hadn't spoken a word to anyone else either.

Yet the evidence was undeniable. The strange stares, the whispers behind his back, quite a few of the older classman looking like they wanted to challenge him to something.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see one of the older Gryffindors, whose name escaped him at the moment, approaching with long purposeful strides.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

By now the surrounding students had taken notice and begun to gather slowly.

"That you defeated a troll with sheer magic? A _magic resistant_ troll?"

"Uhm…"

"AND then you didn't get a _single freaking House Point for it!?_ "

"Well I didn't receive any points but I was a bit more concerned with…"

"BULL SHIT!"

The emerald-eyed boy took a step back, his mind resurfacing all the beatings that had begun when his uncle would shout in rage about something.

"I cannot _believe_ this crap! The Slytherins make a freaking potion that doesn't fail and they get ten points apiece. Harry _freaking_ Potter takes down a troll and saves a room full of students and he doesn't even get a freaking award!?"

"I- didn't…" Harry tried to whisper out and correct the man, but his fear and anxiety was beginning to catch up to him once again. Too many bad memories all at once.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT THEY GET AWAY WITH CHEATING AT QUIDDITCH I MEAN COME ON!"

By now the other students, not just those in Gryffindor, were beginning to join in behind Oliver Wood's rallying call.

Harry, in the meantime, was practically hyperventilating from all the shouting and anger around him.

'Need to escape, run, hide…'

Luckily for him the attention was redirected when a loud bang sounded off from across the great hall and McGonagall entered in with several other teachers, having been drawn in by the shouting.

"What seems to be the situation here _Mr. Wood_?"

"Harry was just…" But when the attention redirected towards the young boy, all present found he had vanished without anyone noticing.

 _***HPBB***_

It had taken several hours for the boy-who-lived to calm himself down in the owlery, a place he had grown quite fond of as it allowed him to spend time with Hedwig and simply be alone with his thoughts.

Finally, he was able to return to Gryffindor tower, and his two friends who had become worried about him.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter care to explain _why_ your 'potion of animal repellent' is bubbling rather than fizzing?" Snape bit out as he stormed over towards the confused boy, who quite frankly couldn't tell the difference between the two reactions.

"Uhmmm I don't…"

A second later the boy's eyes widened as his cauldron exploded, throwing him backwards and earning shrieks and cowering from the other students. It was pure luck that Neville had dropped one of the ingredients, and thus had been forced to go back to the supply cabinet moments prior.

"F-fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry _barely_ made out the comment as he slowly picked himself up from the floor and shook off the confusion from his mind.

For a moment… he wished that he hadn't as he was now being stared down by a vicious potions master. The young Potter flinched back in fear as the man began shouting in his face, truly losing his cool for the first time.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, RECKLESS, BONE HEADED THINGS TO DO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WIZARD. NO DOUBT YOU RECEIVED THIS _VAST_ INTELLECT OF YOURS FROM YOUR FATHER! I WILL HAVE YOU _EXPELLED_ BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER NOW PICK UP THIS MESS AND GET OUT!"

The bespectacled boy nodded quickly and began to do so while the other students watched on in silence, for once even the Slytherin had remained quiet as well. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected due to his glasses being damaged in the explosion, but eventually he managed and quickly ran from the classroom, still covered in bruises and small amounts of blood.

Turning back to the class Snape's eyes narrowed, "WELL!? GET BACK TO WORK!"

The first years quickly did so quickly, with Neville being forced back to his seat after the professor leveled a deathly gaze at him as he had tried to get up and chase after his friend. It appeared that his fear over the older man still trumped the concern for his comrade.

 _***HPBB***_

He _should_ go to the medical ward but... well he had already developed quite the disliking of that place. The smell of disinfectants reminded him of the deep cleaning he had been forced to do at his 'home' and all the burns that the liquids had done to him over the years...

Strangely enough though...

The boy glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror once more, he had run to the dorm rooms to ensure there wasn't any serious injuries and on the way, the bleeding had stopped. But that wasn't all, the scars he had been nearly _covered_ in from his life had begun to fade... even the ones he had been looking at for the last few years of his life.

It was almost as if just being at the school was helping him heal, or maybe it was just the side effects from all the magical potions he had ingested during his hospital stays.

His musings were interrupted by a frantic knocking on his door followed by, "Harry!? Harry, are you in there? Are you hurt? Do you need me to..."

The boy opened the door a second later, "I'm fine Neville see? Just broke my glasses is all."

" _Just broke your glasses!?_ Harry your cauldron _exploded_ in your face!"

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

The Longbottom heir's jaw dropped, who in their right mind shrugged off being blown up if no one else was hurt?

"We need to take you to Madam Pomfrey's."

"I'm fine Neville, I already checked myself over and..."

Seconds later the two heard an odd ringing sound, followed by one of the pictures speaking to them, "It appears as though 'Hermione' wishes to speak with you two."

Upon returning to the common area the boy-who-lived was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, forcing him to freeze up in shock once again.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried! I overheard what happened and ran all the way here! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Why aren't you with Madam Pomfrey? Are your glasses broken? What can I do to help?"

Thanks to the girl's ramblings, and Neville trying to convince her to just let him breathe, neither noticed how freaked out Harry had been. Luckily, he was able to pull himself together enough to appear normal just as she let go.

"I-I'm f-fine..."

"Fine!? Harry the explosion practically threw you across the room!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, before she began to glance over him again and check for injuries.

"You seem okay... but I still think you should go see Madam Pomfrey and get checked out... how did this happen? Did you accidentally add something wrong to the potion?"

"We were making the 'animal repellent potion' in class and Snape stormed over yelling about fizzling or bubbling or something and it just... boom." the blonde repeated.

Granger's eyes narrowed in thought for a few moments, before she began muttering to herself about inert chemicals and non-combustibles.

"Like I said I'm fine, just need to get these..."

Before he could even finish his statement, Hermione flicked out her wand and muttered something under her breath without paying attention, seconds later the glasses were fixed, better than ever.

"Thank you"

It wasn't _what_ was said so much as _how_ it was said that brought the bookworm out of her obsession and staring at the boy. His tone made it sound like she had brought him back from the dead or given him a priceless gift.

Even more shocking, if her wide eyed expression was any indication, was the warm smile in his face and eyes. How could anyone be _that_ thankful for a simple fixing charm?

"Uhm... your welcome Harry."

"So, what were you muttering about Hermione?"

Neville's question brought the girl back to her surroundings, "I... need to do some research on something. I will meet up with you two after dinner okay?"

The two nodded, allowing the girl to run off.

"Girls are weird..." The Longbottom muttered out, earning a rather confused nod from his friend.

 _***HPBB***_

Just as she promised their bushy haired friend _did_ meet up with them after dinner, and was welcomed to the sight of Harry bringing out a small bag of food.

"I figured you didn't eat so..." the boy muttered with a blush, he had been remembering all the times where he had been forced to go without food, and there was no way he would let one of his friends suffer through the same.

Realizing she was indeed very hungry the girl graciously accepted, and after eating the large amount that Harry had, to Neville's shock, managed to steal, began her story.

"Okay so I got to thinking, I had reviewed the ingredients to that potion and there should have been no _reason_ for the explosion, especially with what we were given in class. I had to go through a couple of more advanced books to be sure but I was right."

Neville took on a thoughtful look, "but it definitely did... I mean it practically blew the cauldron into pieces!"

"Do you still have them?"

Harry nodded, before running up to his room and returning a few moments later with the parts he had saved.

"Professor Snape made sure I took them all with me."

The blonde held back a rather unpleasant comment about the man, while Hermione began her investigation. "It looks like... something else was added."

"The ingredients came in packs with our names on them, there is no way that we added..."

The two children looked at the Longbottom heir for a moment as he seemed to silently connect the dots.

"Sabotage"

Hermione gasped while Harry looked down to the floor as he began to go over his day in his mind.

"You don't really think..."

"You said it yourself Hermione," Neville argued, "there was no _reason_ for the reaction and everything came in packs... with our _names_ on them. The only way this could have happened is if... Professor Snape did something."

"I know he is hard on Harry but... to try and injure him?"

Suddenly the bespectacled boy stood up, a darkness in his eyes for a moment that shocked his two friends, "not just me... Neville you were there just a few seconds prior. If you hadn't gotten up..."

"Harry the potion _exploded in your face_!"

"And almost yours too..." Once again there was a strange tone in his voice, a fierce protectiveness that sent chills down the other two children's spines.

"Okay let's just calm down for a second. We don't _know_ Professor Snape did it. It could have been one of the other students or even an accident. So, let's just keep an eye out and be careful okay?"

The two boys agreed, Harry a bit more reluctantly, with their female friend and sat down to enjoy the rest of their evening in peace.

 _***HPBB***_

Of all the holidays in the world Christmas is usually the one most favored by children, and the reasons why is obvious. Seeing family that so rarely come around, mountains of presents, hot chocolate, a fire in the fireplace… Harry Potter had never been granted any of these. He had never been gifted _anything_ during this holiday, or any other for that matter, his only family was highly abusive, and the warmth was always directed away from his 'room'.

Then there had been the one Christmas in which all three Dursleys had left, locking him in for over two days… without heat. How he had managed not to freeze to death was still a mystery.

Now though things were different, the abuse was… well he had far more near death experiences at Hogwarts but at least he wasn't confined to a room barely his size.

He could eat and stay warm.

The only problem was… his friends had gone home for the holidays. He understood of course, if he had family waiting for him he would be doing the same thing. Both had apologized near constantly for over two days for 'abandoning him', Harry had waved them off.

"It's fine, I know you aren't leaving just to do so, you need to see your families. I will be here when you get back so have a good time."

They had agreed and left, with most of the staff and students going along as well.

Now the school was… eerily empty and Harry could wander the halls without fear of punishment or dealing with others. It was such a strange feeling of freedom.

After a day or two he found himself at the forbidden corridor once more… and a locked door. He should have walked away, left his imagination there and gone to do homework or anything else but the bespectacled boy had become so _tired_ of locked doors and being kept in the dark.

Pressing his ear to the wooden barrier the boy closed his eyes… and listened. _Something_ was on the other side, something breathing quite loudly… something large.

As soon as he heard a deep and menacing growl the scared boy inside took over, no longer having interest in trying to pick the lock.

 _***HPBB***_

On Christmas Eve, Harry had once again taken to wandering the halls. Hogwarts was unusually quiet this evening as even the students and staff that had stayed behind were mostly gathered in the main hall for a celebration.

Harry, on the other hand, found himself avoiding that area, and the crowd that went with it.

Instead he had simply taken to exploring by himself, up until he peeked into one room and found it empty, save for a large mirror.

'Odd' the boy thought as he walked closer, drawn in by some unknown force, the bespectacled child had noticed some writing at the top around the ornate design, before he glanced into the reflective surface and froze in shock.

It was... Hermione, Neville, and himself. All of them sitting around a fireplace, smiling and laughing happily.

'This must be able to see into the future somehow.' the boy pondered, before shaking his head and leaving, never noticing the Headmaster in the shadows of the room watching him.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry awoke the following morning to find something that he would have never expected… gifts. Not a roomful mind you but more than he could ever have dreamed about.

There was a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, a Remembrall from Neville, and… a fine silk cloak with a note attached.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This was left in my care by your father. I have never been able to use it but perhaps you can find the way to do so. It is a cloak for when you wish to remain unseen, use it wisely._

 _-Albus Dumbledore_

Why the Headmaster would have possession of something belonging to his father puzzled the boy to no end, but he quickly shrugged it off. It was the only item he had from his actual _family_ so to him it was beyond priceless.

Suddenly a fact hit him like a baseball bat to the chest, which had occurred more than once in his time with the Dursleys, he hadn't bought _them_ anything.

What was he going to do? He couldn't leave the castle and they would be back by the time that McGonagall returned from her holiday break as well. There was no time.

Harry strained his mind for something _anything_ that he could get his new friends. Would they hate him if he didn't? Would they abandon him if he could not return the gesture on their first Christmas together?

 _No_

That wasn't an option, he would find _some way_ to buy something for them… he just had to figure out how.

 _***HPBB***_

"But Headmaster..."

"Now now Hagrid I know that you want to give Harry your gift but I do not think it is a good idea at this time."

"But he don't even know his parents... does he even have one picture of em?"

"I am sure that he does Hagrid, but for right now I think we can both agree that reminding him of his loss, especially during the holidays when many of his friends are gone, would be a bad idea. You and I both know how very lonely this time of the year can be without family."

"I suppose..."

The aged wizard nodded in confirmation as the half giant sullenly left his office, taking with him the photo album of the boy's parents. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Harry to have the gift, he just needed the boy to focus on the here and now rather than dwelling in the past. No good would come from digging up old memories until the time was right.

More concerning than Hagrid though, was the messenger he had to personally turn back at the gates of Hogwarts. Apparently, someone had tried to drop off an unmarked package to the boy-who-lived. Unfortunately, with his reintroduction into society though Dumbledore couldn't take the risk that it was a trap from a Deatheater family and was forced to turn it away.

Still the boy had been given a few gifts via owl, and his father's cloak returned. How unfortunate that he had been unable to 'master' the cloak as he had the wand. Perhaps the secret would reveal itself in time? Either way this would at least create a sense of gratitude in the boy's mind for the Headmaster, and that could only be positive.

 _***HPBB***_

Hedwig was a _very_ happy owl. She had her boy, who was currently petting her while she sat in his lap, and an _overflowing_ plate of bacon and various other treats that she could munch on to her hearts content.

All of this for the simple fact that her owner had found a catalog that he could order gifts from, and then used her to pay and pick up the merchandise. Apparently, he _still_ wasn't aware that it was her _job_ to do as such anyway.

Not that she was complaining, thus far the day had been filled with more luxury and pampering than most owls would receive in a lifetime. Next up was a pleasantly warm bath, followed by a drying session with a nice warm towel.

Life was good, Hedwig decided, as she nipped affectionately at her owner.

 _***HPBB***_

As Neville and Hermione made their way back towards the Gryffindor common room their minds were in two different, yet oddly similar places.

Neville's grandmother had been thrilled when he had chosen to return for the holidays, and they had spent quite a lot of time going over his classes and everything he had encountered. To say that she was overjoyed that he had made two friends was an understatement.

When she found out who one of them was...

 _***Flashback***_

"Harry Potter…"

"Yes grams… is there something wrong?"

"No, no dear of course not it's just… you are aware of your relationship to him correct?"

The blonde slowly shook his head in confusion.

"Your parents were very close to James and Lily Potter, and they were supposed to be his guardians should anything have prevented his godfathers from taking him. But with everything that happened…

Neville's mind was whirling, with the information before it came to a screeching halt, "w-wait you mean that…"

The older woman nodded, with a sad look on her face, "You and Harry _should_ have grown up together."

 _***End Flashback***_

It seemed as though fate, while often a cruel mistress, was finally deciding to grace the Longbottom heir with some luck. Not only was the _one person_ he wanted to be close to his best friend, but should have been for years. This only cemented his determination to become the brother, and ally, that he always wanted to be.

For Hermione, the first vacation home from Hogwarts was a bit awkward. She had to explain virtually everything she had experienced in terms of classes to her parents, while trying to avoid the bullying and near death experience that would have certainly caused them to pull her from the school.

But even more odd was her mother's 'knowing smile' when she talked about Harry.

The two friends had found and sat with each other on the way back to the school, and had even bonded over a few of their classes, but the absence of the third was immediately noticeable. Although they could, and would, get along just fine it was Harry that brought them together as something more than just classmates.

Finally, they reached the dorm, and upon entering the common room found the bespectacled boy sitting in front of the fire place relaxing with a book in his hands.

"Harry!"

He glanced up, and a smile quickly formed on his face as he moved to greet the two.

After several weeks, the trio had finally been reunited.

 _***HPBB***_

"Before I forget, I have presents for both of you."

A few seconds later and both Hermione and Neville had a package in their hands.

"H-Harry you didn't need to..."

"Of course I did... you bought me gifts didn't you?"

"Well yes Harry," Hermione muttered, a bit shocked that the boy had indeed purchased them presents, "but you _saved our lives_. That is more than enough."

The boy shrugged before his only friends began unwrapping with a collective gasp.

The Longbottom heir had received a very fine heavy cloak for the winter months, something that he had been sorely lacking before, as well as a pack of herbology tools.

For the bushy haired girl, he had bought an expensive quill set to allow for more comfortable note taking, as well as a book on magical customs that she might not have been able to read about just from the required school text books.

For his efforts, he received a bone crushing group hug.

 _***HPBB***_

As the weeks passed, and the snow-covered grounds thawed, life continued as the schoolwork began to wind down towards the end of the first year. Classes were going well, homework was becoming easier, and life was on a pleasant streak, until...

"POTTER, LONGBOTTOM!"

The two boy's heads snapped up as their potions teacher _stalked_ towards them, his cape billowing behind him with dramatic flair.

"Y-yes professor?"

"Care to explain _why_ you are using the wrong measuring stick to stir your cauldron with?"

The two boys glanced at each other in confusion, there was a _wrong_ tool that could be used to stir a potion?

"W-we were j-just u-using what was on th-the s-supply list." The blonde boy stuttered out.

"I am _well aware_ of what the _supply list_ says Longbottom, I wrote the potions section. You would have realized this if you have even an _ounce_ of intellect in that head of yours!"

This time something snapped in the green-eyed boy, who rose to his friend's defense. "Then you would know _sir_ that Neville is correct. If so what is the problem?"

The class grew silent and wide eyed as the student dared to _talk back_ to their teacher.

"D-DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"Neville didn't…"

"I DON'T CARE POTTER!"

Before he could further retaliate Harry's arm was grasped by his friend, who shook his head as if to have him drop the argument.

The boy-who-lived did so a moment later, and sat back down.

 _***HPBB***_

"This is totally unfair, we shouldn't be punished just because Snape has a problem with Gryffindors…" the Longbottom heir muttered as the two crept along through the 'Forbidden Forest'.

They had been assigned detention with Hagrid, who had taken them out to the forest in search for _something_ hunting down local creatures. The half-giant had assured them that they would be fine, and he would remain within sight at all times… until he lumbered off.

"I'm sorry Neville, I never meant for you to…"

The boy shook his head, "It isn't your fault Harry, he just wanted to get us in trouble… I'm starting believe that he _was_ the one who sabotaged your cauldron."

The bespectacled boy shot his friend a curious glance.

"W-well I mean I always _thought_ he was guilty but… it just seems rather convenient for him. Especially since he was fairly close by when it happened."

Harry nodded and the two continued on in silence until they came to a small clearing… and beheld a sight that would haunt them for weeks to come.

 _***HPBB***_


	5. Theft

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Theft

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _***HPBB***_

 _Harry nodded and the two continued on in silence until they came to a small clearing… and beheld a sight that would haunt them for weeks to come._

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom had been afraid plenty of times during his life. There was the time his uncle had thrown him from an upstairs window to try and force 'accidental' magic, the fear of watching his mother and father in their permanent comas... and realizing that they might never awaken, the panic he had felt as his broom did a nose dive towards the ground at the start of the year, and then of course all the bullying at Hogwarts which culminated in his phobia towards a certain potions professor.

Now though... all of those _paled_ in comparison to the raw _terror_ he felt at this moment. Watching _something_ feast upon the silvery blood of a unicorn. His mind had simply shut down in the face of such horror. Surely, they would be next, this... _thing_ would turn its attention on him and his best friend and they would be brutally murdered, ripped to pieces by whatever the hell this abomination was.

All because some greasy haired asshole had to give them a detention.

As the entity rose and turned to look in their direction Neville found himself thrown to the ground. Apparently his best friend, and perhaps twice savior, had tackled him and thrown his hand over his mouth to ensure silence.

A moment passed, and then another. Seconds passed like hours as the two children held their breaths in fear of what might be their final moments. Finally, after an eternity of silence a distant shuffling gave the indication that whatever it was had departed.

After another few heart stopping moments Harry decided to risk it, and raised his head just enough to check out the clearing.

It was empty, save for the corpse of the magical creature.

 _***HPBB***_

"Slow down Neville I can't understand you when you talk _this fast_!" Hermione pleaded.

For Harry, the situation was almost humorous, the thought of _Hermione_ telling someone not to talk so fast was... well the girl had quite the tendency to go overboard on conversation speed.

"I told you..." The blonde boy repeated, taking a deep breath and _trying_ to calm his own nerves. "Harry and I got detention for..."

"WHAT!? How could you get poor Harry into a dete..."

"HERMIONE!"

"Right sorry continue."

"As I was saying, we got detention from Snape. Hagrid was who we were assigned to and took us out into the Forbidden Forest to..."

"B-b-but it's forbidden!"

This time Neville _did_ roll his eyes. "Yes Hermione we realize that, and once there we saw some sort of... monster eating a unicorn!"

"But that is forbidden!"

The boy threw his hands up in exasperation.

It was rather odd for the young Potter heir, watching his two friends converse, to see the change that had occurred in the blonde boy since the previous evening. He seemed a bit more... outgoing and willing to talk and lead than before. Not only that but his voice had grown a bit stronger and louder.

Apparently, he had concluded that after two life-or-death situations in one year he might as well begin speaking his mind.

Life was too short not to.

"You are missing the point Hermione, something was _eating_ a unicorn!"

The girl paused, before scrunching her features together in her normal 'thinking pose'.

"I know it is considered a sin to do so but I cannot recall..."

"Unicorns are creatures of pure good, but if their blood is consumed it can _prolong_ the life of the drinker."

Harry turned towards his friend, "how do you know that?"

The blonde-haired boy blushed faintly, before clearing his throat, "I uh... well since I didn't have very many friends growing up I read a lot of books. Pureblood don't really keep a whole lot of novels on hand so I ended up just reading books on wizarding lore for fun..."

Hermione's eyes practically glowed with excitement. The thought of entire _libraries_ full of books she hadn't found yet...

"Focus, we need to tell someone!"

"You said that you already tried the headmaster and he dismissed the sighting as a wild animal." the bushy haired girl pointed out, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Yeah, what about McGonagall, maybe she can..."

"Can what Mr. Longbottom?"

All three students turned quickly to the approaching transfiguration professor as she strode towards their table in the library.

"P-professor we were just talking about..."

"I am well aware; the Headmaster spoke with me earlier today about your 'adventure' with Hagrid. I must apologize to you two boys, he should _never_ have put your safety into so much jeopardy. Dumbledore has assured me that he will be speaking to the man later today."

"What about the... whatever it was professor?"

The woman turned to the raven-haired boy, who had been silent thus far. "Do not worry about that Mr. Potter, we are looking into the situation and it will be resolved I assure you. As for right now though the Headmaster would like you to keep the incident to yourselves. There is no reason to cause panic amongst the students... or to give some of the more foolish any ideas to 'prove their bravery'."

 _***HPBB***_

"We can't just sit around and do nothing..." Neville muttered out as the three friends walked through the halls.

"You heard professor McGonagall, they have it under control. There is nothing to worry about, right Harry?"

The bespectacled boy was brought out of his thoughts as the two students stared at him, each expecting him to choose their side.

"Hm?"

"You agree with me that we should just leave it alone right..." Hermione urged.

"No, he thinks we should investigate it further. We were almost _attacked_ , what would have happened if Harry didn't act when he did?"

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?"

The other two halted in their bickering and stared at the boy in confusion, who realized that further elaboration was needed.

"I overheard Dumbledore and Hagrid talking about him over Christmas break. Apparently, it has something to do with the corridor and a large creature they are keeping there."

Suddenly a fire seemed to light in Hermione Granger's eyes, scaring the two boys. "There is only one way to find out Harry... TO THE LIBRARY!"

Reaching out she grabbed ahold of Neville, and proceeded to begin dragging the poor boy along with her.

Harry decided it best to follow, lest he too be caught in the unnaturally strong girl's grip.

 _***HPBB***_

Three hours later, with much grumbling about how they had wasted an entire Saturday in the library by Neville, the trio found what they were looking for.

"It says here that Nicolas Flamel was a master alchemist who created something known as the 'Philosopher's Stone', an artifact of incredible power and potency... I wonder what it..." Hermione's question was answered a moment later by the blonde.

"It is an object rumored to be able to turn lead into gold, as well as create an elixir of Immortality."

Once again, the two silent members stared at the third.

"Wh-what? I told you I read a lot..."

"So why would Dumbledore be talking about that?" Harry mused, when his female friend interrupted. "Of course! It all makes sense now; the Unicorn blood is only a temporary solution. If whatever it is gets the stone then..."

"Then they would have immortality. Which means that it might be _here_ under guard."

"It does make sense." Neville noted, "Dumbledore _is_ the most powerful wizard alive, he _would_ be the one to guard such an artifact."

"See it is all perfectly fine. Dumbledore will take care of the situation with the rest of the staff so there is no need to worry." Hermione promptly closed the book before her, as if to symbolize that 'the case' had been closed as well.

The Longbottom heir gave a half-hearted shrug before repeating the process and standing up to stretch his limbs.

Neither noticed that Harry had continued glancing through one of the books, until coming upon a picture of the object itself, and making a note of its size and shape.

 _***HPBB***_

"Do you think you will try out next year Harry?" Neville asked as the two boys sat with Hermione and observed the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match.

"Probably not, I love flying but..."

They were interrupted by another shout from the announcer as Gryffindor scored another point.

Harry gave a slight sigh, "I don't really care for the game. I never played any when I was younger", the boy leaving out the fact that he had been forced to play 'catch the freak' with Dudley and his friends, which often resulted in a beating for him.

"I know what you mean, I am awful on a broom and... well could you imagine all those things trying to hit you?"

As if to emphasize the fact a bludger promptly struck one of the participating students, nearly throwing him off his broom from the force.

"Yet another sport that emphasizes physical conflict and violence to solve a conflict. The only difference between this and the most violent of Muggle sports is the fact that everything is determined by only one student fulfilling his or her set task, catching the Golden Snitch." Hermione replied while she was reading through one of her books for their finals.

Minutes later the game was ended, as Slytherin caught the snitch and won.

 _***HPBB***_

"N-Neville..."

The blonde boy turned to see the female member of their group approaching him, her fast downcast and her mood slightly depressed.

'The last time this happened... oh...'

"H-Hermione..."

"I... found out about... I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It's okay Hermione, I mean it's not your fault..."

"I know but..." any further conversation was put on hold as the bushy haired girl pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

 _***HPBB***_

"So, I've been thinking"

Harry and Hermione both glanced up from their books to their blonde companion, curious as to what he had to interrupt their study session.

"I think it's Snape."

The two blinked, looked over at each other in confusion, blinked again, and then returned their gazes to the Longbottom heir.

"Uh... Neville?"

"You know... the one trying to steal the stone. We both know that despite the darkness whatever we saw in the forest was the size and shape of a human. Then there is the fact that he was the one who _assigned_ us the detention and then mysteriously couldn't be the one to host it? He has every other time that he has given one out so why not now? Unless he was setting us up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry, however, took on a more thoughtful approach, "He would have known _exactly_ what to add to my cauldron to cause the reaction. Plus, he could have swapped out the ingredients before class I suppose..."

"EXACTLY!"

"Oh please, you think that professor Snape is trying to steal a magical artifact and achieve immortality? Why?"

"Because... it's immortality? Besides if the stone really is one of the key components then a potions _master_ would be the one who could use it to brew the actual elixir."

The bushy haired girl bit her lip, despite her near fanatical devotion to authority, especially teachers, she had to admit that it was a rather large string of coincidences.

"Okay before we start shouting the professor's guilt down the hallways how about we talk to the Headmaster about it?"

The two boys nodded, with Harry volunteering to talk to the man when possible.

 _***HPBB***_

"You're going to loser Potter! You and all the other Gryffindors have no chance at winning the house cup!"

"Okay"

Draco Malfoy blinked in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"I said 'okay'." Harry repeated as he continued towards the Headmaster's office.

"B-b-but what about your pride!? What about 'defeating the snakes' and all that!?"

"I guess it isn't that important to me."

And that was true, sure he would have _liked_ to have won the competition but really… did it matter in the long run who won and who lost? There were far more important things to worry about than a simple contest, such as ensuring a dark wizard did not gain immortality.

"W-well then I guess you are just as much of a loser as I thought then Potter!"

The emerald eyed boy shrugged and continued on his way, leaving a perplexed blonde standing in the corridor, still trying to figure out what was going on.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah Harry my boy how are you today?" the bearded wizard inquired as he made his way down the hall.

"I am doing well sir, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things regarding professor Snape."

"Ah yes I understand you and he have been having a rough time in class lately. But don't worry too much Harry, Severus has my utmost trust and confidence."

"I understand that sir but I..."

"We will have to continue this conversation when I return Harry, I am off to an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot."

"Wh-when will you be returning sir?"

"Well let's see it is Tuesday now so I would assume Friday at the latest. Unfortunately, these meetings can go on ever so long. Do behave yourself while I am gone." The man said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face as he made his way up to his office.

"Bloody hell..."

 _***HPBB***_

"We have a problem"

The two students looked up to see the worried expression on their best friend's face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Dumbledore is leaving for the rest of the week."

The Hermione stared at him for a moment in confusion, before her eyes widened in realization, "but that means…"

"The stone will be unguarded, if someone is going to try and steal it… they will do so in the next few days."

"Wh-what can we do?" Neville stuttered out, his fear of confronting a powerful wizard coming back in full force.

"We need to figure out _who_ is after it. Then we could at least try and delay them or inform a teacher. No matter what they _can't_ be allowed to leave with it though."

The other two nodded, before beginning to devise a plan.

 _***HPBB***_

"No, I'm telling you Snape is acting super suspiciously, he gave us a detention a month or so ago and didn't even monitor it himself. I swear he is doing something he shouldn't… or he's having a secret relationship with Filch."

Draco Malfoy froze, his mind shutting down due to the raw rage he felt. It was fine is someone thought that his godfather was 'up to something' or that he was doing something suspicious, he was a Slytherin after all, but this…

The blonde would not stand by and allow some worthless Gryffindor accuse the noble man of being a dirty homosexual.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE LONGBOTTOM!"

Harry and Neville turned towards the seething boy, who was trying unsuccessfully to control his rage.

"Oh Malfoy… didn't see you there. So, do you have a better explanation then?"

"Of course you nitwit! Every Thursday _my_ head of house spends his evening tutoring us in potions to make up for _your_ stupidity in the classroom!"

The two boys blinked, before glancing at each other. "I guess that would make sense, but if he was trying to compensate for _us_ then shouldn't he be trying to teach us instead of someone else?"

Draco began gaping like a fish at the, rather logical, argument that Neville had made, before turning and storming off with a huff.

"Well bloody hell, I guess he has an alibi then… so if it wasn't Snape…"

"Then who was it?" The Potter heir finished in contemplation.

 _***HPBB***_

It had taken a large portion of two days, along with a few 'overheard' conversations, but eventually the trio had crossed off every teach from their list of potential suspects.

All but one

Professor Quirrel.

"It can't be him… I mean seriously have you seen the guy? He stutters worse than I do."

"Worse than you did." Harry corrected with a slight smile that went unseen.

The blonde's smile was very noticeable, however, as he beamed at the praise. Sure, there were times in which he was simply too nervous to talk normally, especially around Snape, but his confidence had grown dramatically since the beginning of the school year.

"Plus the fact that _no one_ would suspect him, it really is rather ingenious if you ask me." Hermione noted, as she continued reviewing for their upcoming tests.

"Hermione… perhaps you should focus a _little_ less on testing and more on the crisis at hand?" the Longbottom noted with a bit of annoyance.

Her answer was an indignant huff, "You need to take these seriously Neville, if you don't pass them…"

"If Quirrel gets the stone and becomes an all-powerful immortal wizard I don't think my final grade for charms class will matter much." He snapped back.

The two began to glare each other down before Harry stepped in, "you are both right, we can't ignore the present threat _or_ the future. Besides there is no guarantee that he will make it through the traps."

The other two nodded slowly, each slightly downtrodden that he still refused to take sides in their ongoing 'battle' between schoolwork and saving the world. Though neither would admit it was more a battle for his attention and approval than anything else at that point.

 _***HPBB***_

'Dumbledore has either grown senile or overconfident in the past decade' Voldemort mused as his puppet burnt the 'Devil's Snare' to ash with a single incantation.

At least the Cerberus had been a threat, or at least _would_ have been if he had not gotten the weakness from Hagrid in exchange for some information on magical creatures and a few pints of alcohol.

Next was a room full of… fluttering keys?

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance, such 'traps' were designed for school children, not for a master of the dark arts.

A wave of his wand froze the entire room, before the summoned the only golden one from the flock and opened the next door.

 _***HPBB***_

"P-professor McGonagall"

"Mr. Potter it is three in the morning what could you possibly…"

"Professor Quirrel is trying to steal the stone!"

This gained the woman's attention, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "how do you know this?"

"I followed him and…"

"Detention"

"Wh-what?"

"And fifty points from Gryffindor for ignoring curfew, another fifty for ignoring a professor's instructions to allow the _adults_ to handle the situation."

"B-but…"

"Mr. Potter go back to bed, I assure you that the _artifact_ is quite safe. And if I hear so much as rumor about any 'stones' you will receive a far worse punishment I promise."

The boy nodded dejectedly before making his way back to his room, formulating a plan the entire time. If the 'adults' weren't going to do anything then he _would_.

 _***HPBB***_

"There he is…"

"He looks exhausted"

"That is because he was up all night trying to get through the traps, but he sure does look like he's in a hurry to leave."

"H-he must h-have it already then, we have to do s-something." Neville stuttered out in fear of what would come next, and what his task would be.

"Already have one, Hermione I need a distraction… and this is what I have in mind…"

 _***HPBB***_

Bloody fucking Albus sodding Dumbledore and his hellish stupid tricks.

Three headed dog? Simple.

Mass of plants? Easy.

Room full of enchanted keys? Child's play.

Wizard Chess? A joke.

Potions puzzle? Rather obvious when the man who designed it works for you.

A troll _you_ had enchanted? Really Dumbledore? Now it was just insulting.

But then the man decided to just be the biggest of dicks and stick an enchanted mirror in the final room… a mirror that had so many damned wards and charms on it that it took him _hours_ to unravel and remove them all.

It was as if the man _knew_ that he would be stealing it, he just wanted to be an arse and make him work for it first. Probably his _inner professor_ coming back to play after all these years.

Or all the candy finally rotting his mind enough to make him just an old bastard who wanted to see someone as miserable and constipated as he was.

 _'Regardless_ I now have the stone.' Voldemort mused, he needed to act quickly though. His body had to be completely purged of Unicorn blood before he could consume the elixir, which gave him only about a half hour window.

Luckily that was more than enough time, brewing the actual concoction only took about half of that.

Soon the world would descend into darkness once more… soon he would have his vengeance and all would bow.

Soon

 _***HPBB***_

Professor Quirrel hastily made his way through the hallways and towards the front entrance of the building. All he had to do was get through a couple more corridors and then…

From up ahead he heard someone shout "troll". Then _all hell_ broke loose.

A female voice screamed, followed by a second and then a dozen more.

The students below fifth year began to panic along with running in different directions in the confusion.

What had begun as a nice easy escape turned into wading through a mob of children. Students of all age and size were running around, a decent portion running into him or another due to the close proximities.

The seventh years and prefects _tried_ to maintain order, along with the few teachers in the area but…

Trying to corral well over a hundred children was a daunting task for even the most experienced wizard or witch.

Finally, he made it through, and briskly escaped out the main gate of Hogwarts.

In his haste, he never even registered the fact that a young raven-haired boy had been one of those to run into him, or the slight smile on his face afterwards as he pocketed a small stone.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger wasn't _quite_ sure about her bespectacled friend's plan, but then again, he hadn't let her down before. Her job was simple, aid in the creation of confusion and hysteria, fairly easy to do when you are in a room packed full of children.

Thus, when Neville had shouted "troll" all she did was let out a scream. The first years around her did the rest.

She wasn't sure what Harry would be doing during this, but he had informed both of them to stay where they were. He hadn't wanted them to get involved, and potentially harmed, in whatever was about to happen.

Despite their protests, they had followed him, and afterwards a slight glance in his direction, and a nod from the boy himself, had indicated the success of their endeavor.

It was only an hour or so later, and nearly ten minutes of prodding from the bushy haired girl, that earned them an answer.

In Harry's studies, he had discovered the rough shape and size of the Philosopher's Stone. From there he had done the simplest of all things, gone out and found a rock roughly matching it.

Then in the confusion he had swapped them out.

Of course, neither of the two could believe that he had done such a thing so easily but… after he had revealed his newest possession… well who could doubt him?

"So, Harry, what are we going to do with it now?"

"Obviously, we should return it to Dumbledore when he returns Neville." Hermione replied, as if the answer had, indeed, been obvious.

"Oh yeah, because that went _so well_ last time. I say we just hold onto it until a better solution appears. I mean if no one _knows_ we have it then what is the harm?"

"I'm sure _no one_ knew it was at Hogwarts either…" the young girl muttered under her breath.

"I wonder what its creator would do…" Harry inquired as he stared off at the object itself.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Dear Mr. Flamel,_

 _I was wondering if you could take a few moments to answer a question of mine. If you were to obtain an artifact that could grant you riches and power, but had no need or desire for either… what would you do with it?_

 _-Sincerely,_

 _An inquisitive young mind_

Nicholas Flamel gave a chuckle as he read over the letter once more, whoever it was had _obviously_ found his artifact, which meant that either a student had somehow gotten through Dumbledore's 'flawless' defenses or Voldemort had finally snapped and gone off the deep end.

Either way it was a rather interesting situation. Obviously, the aged alchemist would have to respond, but the bigger question was… could the person obtain the necessary ingredients to destroy the object?

 _***HPBB***_

Enigma

That was how Albus Dumbledore would choose to describe Harry Potter. He was fully aware that the boy had grown up in a fairly 'rough' household and had become withdrawn because of that. Unfortunately, this had been necessary for the sacrifices he would need to make.

This had been all well and good until the previous holiday break when the boy had discovered the mirror… and promptly had chosen to never return.

That meant he had _undoubtedly_ seen something horrific, which pointed towards the Headmaster's initial assumption being correct. Harry would eventually turn dark if not stopped beforehand, such was the nature of the upbringing he had obtained.

All for the greater good.

Now, though, the child seemed to be adapting quite well, and had made several friends in his house as well.

The strangest thing though, by far, was the disappearance of the stone during his 'trip'. Of course, Dumbledore knew that as soon as he departed his defenses would be tested, and undoubtedly broken, but it was Harry himself whom he had planned for the theft.

The fact that Voldemort had stolen it and escaped merely escalated his plans for Harry's future, not that this was a bad thing, in fact it was to his advantage really.

The earlier that Harry was destroyed the sooner Voldemort could be killed as well.

Glancing up in curiosity the aged wizard noted a brown owl swooping down and delivering a letter to said boy, who promptly glanced over it before hiding it away in his robes and whispering to his two friends.

Curious indeed.

 _***HPBB***_

All the ingredients were prepared, the elixir was ready and the only remaining step was to infuse the stone itself with his magic.

Retrieving the stone, Voldemort becoming briefly curious as to the slight different discoloration and texture but figured it was either due to the magical interactions or he had simply been mistaken due to his original excitement.

His magic flowed into the object as the incantation was begun. He felt the spell come into effect and then… nothing.

The rock did not respond, there was no telltale resistance or even cooperation with the object in question.

Maybe that was what _should_ happen?

Giving a slight shrug Voldemort forced Quirrell to drink the liquid and waited for the desired flow of power, of greatness.

Still nothing happened…

'How? _why!?_ '

Had he made a mistake? Had there been some key piece of information left out?

No, Severus had confirmed the concoction personally and the man knew better then to try and betray him. That and he himself had done his own personal research just to verify.

Never completely trust someone other than yourself.

Clearly something was wrong though, perhaps Dumbledore hadn't been as foolish as he originally thought and had placed some sort of last minute ward or charm? Perhaps his attempted assassination of Harry Potter had tipped the man off? After all it had been Quirrell's idea to stealthily add a coating of extra potion to the boy's cauldron when he wasn't paying attention in class one day.

Either way it didn't matter, he would return to the school and…

Voldemort gave out a loud gasp as he fell forward in pain and agony. 'No… I haven't consumed any Unicorn blood in far too long in preparation, that means that this body is falling apart!'

He had to locate a replacement body _immediately_ but… there was no one else. No one knew of his existence save for Snape, Quirrell, and Lucius Malfoy.

No one else could be trusted.

Thus, when he collapsed, and his body began to give out, there was no one else to try and save him. No one else who had known the location of the ritual.

Voldemort was once more destroyed with no one to even _attempt_ to comfort him.

Alone as always.

 _***HPBB***_

For one of the first times he could recall Harry Potter was happy. The Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed, Quirrel's remains had been found thus ensuring he would not return to seek revenge, and his friends were unharmed.

Even with the Headmaster's announcement of Slytherin taking the 'House Cup' and their colors covering the walls he was still in a fantastic mood, though many of the Gryffindors were currently sulking _unhappily_ with that outcome.

His tests had all been passed, with no small amount due to Hermione's tutoring, and everything seemed to be going fantastically.

That is until…

"I would like to thank you all for a wonderful school year, please prepare to depart back to your homes by noon tomorrow and have a safe summer" Dumbledore called out, eliciting cheers from most of the students.

Harry Potter was _not_ one of them. He had forgotten about his living arrangements from nearly a year ago, which meant he would be returning to _them_.

His happiness sunk like a rock.

 _***HPBB***_

The train trip back had been relaxing enough, even with Harry absolutely dreading the return to his 'home'.

Finally, they arrived at the platform, where his friend's families were waiting nearby.

"So... see you both next year, right?" Neville questioned cautiously, some of his old fears and insecurities rearing their ugly heads once more.

"Of course, Neville, I will write you both as much as I can!" with that the bushy haired girl departed with her parents, while Neville gave a last nod goodbye to the bespectacled boy and left with his grandmother as well.

Harry, on the other hand, simply let out a deep sigh, let Hedwig out of her cage with a promise to try and sneak her some food when he could but letting her roam free rather than being in the same house as him, and wandered back into the Muggle world.

 _***HPBB***_

"Into the car freak" Vernon muttered under his breath as his 'nephew' obeyed.

It was a long drive back, and although he had to suffer through spending time in the car with 'it' to keep up appearances it would give him a nice amount of free time for his mind to wander about all the things he could, and would, do to show his displeasure for the 'monsters' continued existence.

He might have to keep _it_ alive, the elderly Dursley mused, but that didn't mean he had to take care of the freak.

 _***HPBB***_


	6. Year One Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

First Year Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to part one of seven of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood outtakes!

 ** _None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form_**

 _***HPBB***_

 **-One way to kill a dark lord-**

Lord Voldemort, aka he-who-must-not-be-named, aka the Dark Lord, aka Tom Riddle, aka Lord Ass-Clown made his way quietly along the path towards his intended destination.

The Potters

Yes, they had been a thorn in his ass for far too long, making it rather uncomfortable to sit for several months now. No that was not just symbolism, James Potter had created a curse that had _literally_ put a thorn into his butt. No matter what spells he tried he simply _couldn't_ remove the painful object.

Of course, if he had simply tried tweezers it would have come out immediately, but he was a wizard damnit and wizards did not use simple or obvious technological improvements. They would rather suffer than resort to muggle devices.

Finally, he made his way past the Fidelus charm thanks to the aid of one Peter Petigrew, seriously who believed a guy whose inner animal was a rat would make for a good 'secret keeper', and up to the door itself.

Now he _could_ knock, pleasantly announce himself, and perhaps even ask for a cup of tea while trading a few humorous stories with his victims before brutally murdering the ever-loving shit out of them but… well he was a Dark Lord, and Dark Lords did not do such things.

At least not since the Dark Lord 'Bob the Terrible' but that hadn't ended well for him. Thus, Voldemort had learned his lessons. The first was that you should never be polite, the second was to always choose a terrifying nickname. After all who would really fear 'Tom the Dark Lord'?

Thus, instead of simply opening the door like a normal person he decided to go with the 'awesome' approach, and blow it open with a spell.

Unfortunately, he was unaware of the trap that had been setup by Sirius and his best friend days earlier _just in case_. His spell impacted the door, which promptly detonated back in his face, incinerating the tiny piece of wood in his hand, along with said hand and a decent chunk of his torso.

'Well… that certainly hurts'

As he fell backwards, and quickly bled out onto the lawn he became aware of a rather _odd_ conversation taking place nearby.

"Ha I fucking told you prongs! Who called it huh? WHO CALLED IT!?"

"Yes, yes Padfoot you called it congratulations." James Potter replied in an almost bored tone.

"Oh no no no no Prongs I need to _hear_ you say it."

"You're really going to force me to…"

"Prongs I just spent like five days researching how to build a homemade bomb and link it in such a way that it would detonate only if the door was physically damaged… I _need_ to hear this."

"Fine… thank you Padfoot for your time and ingenuity in destroying the all-powerful Dark Lord. Truly without your assistance we would have been terribly murdered and you would have ended up in jail due to some technical bullshit." Once again James Potter's voice was monotoned and bored.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Sirius 'Badass' Black strikes again. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go collect the bounty on this ugly bastard, _then_ I'm gonna go find Mooney, _then_ we are gonna go get laid because lord knows he needs it."

"I swear this is the _last_ time we let you watch muggle action movies…"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A different home-**

"Albus I don't know about this… if memory serves the Dursleys are _literally_ the worst human beings alive right now. I don't think we should be leaving our child savior here with them."

"Nonsense Minerva I'm sure it will be fiiiiiiiiiine. Besides what is the _worst_ that could happen?"

"We leave an incredibly powerful and important wizard in the hands of a bunch of morons who abuse him and lead him down a path to darkness where he follows in the footsteps of all the _other_ muggle hating Dark Lords and he eventually kills us all."

The bearded old man blinked, and then blinked again. It was a rather… good point that his friend had just made.

"Well… I suppose if it would make you feel better we could talk to them first."

McGonagall nodded, before knocking on the door to the house. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very fat man and his very ugly wife.

"Hello, my name is Miner…"

"What are you freaks doing here!? I swear if you are some of those magical freaky monsters I'm gonna go get mah boomstick and put a cap in your ass. I hate all magical things so much that I secretly dream of punting magical babies around like they are footballs, and that is the British Football not that American nonsense. Hey, is that a magical baby? Are you going to leave him here so that I can take out all of my pent-up aggression and rage on a defenseless child?"

The aged woman turned back towards Dumbledore, who merely smiled, "See? It'll be fiiiiiiii…."

Albus Dumbledore was promptly kicked in the testicles and sank to the floor with a mute sob, after which Minerva grabbed said orphaned baby and left, muttering about senile old men and finding a better home.

And that was how Harry Potter's life was changed, growing up in a magical home with Neville Longbottom where they both flourished and became equally awesome, and not abused, young men.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Truth through a hat-**

"Just relax Mr. Potter this won't hurt a bit." McGonagall gently stated before placing the hat on the young boy's head.

'Hmmmm now what do we have here?'

The boy jumped before looking around, "ummm who is…"

'In your head boy don't worry. I am simply invading your private thoughts, feelings, and emotions in order to put you into one of four incredibly specialized houses which will determine your future for not only the next seven years, but undoubtedly the rest of your life. Because that is _exactly_ how human beings are. You stay the exact same from when you are ten years old and never change _anything_ about yourselves.'

"Ummmm I don't think that…"

'SILENCE! I must begin… **The Sorting** ….'

Harry noticed a slight flash of lightning and a crash of thunder from outside as the hat declared its intentions, but since no one else seemed bothered by it so he just ignored the occurrence.

'Hmmmm… hrrrrrmmmmmm….. uhhhhhhh….. oooooooo….. ohhhhhh? Huhhhhhhhhh…. Well that isn't…. Wait what in the name of…. Why that fat piece of…. How did she…. Why would they…. Was he really that flexible….'

Moments later a voice boomed out over the room, "ALBUS SODDING TOO-MANY-MIDDLE-NAMES DUMBLEDORE!"

The old man, who had begun falling asleep due to his sugar high wearing off, immediately sat up straight as if called upon in the middle of class… and speaking of, "I wasn't sleeping Professor Bins I promise! The Goblin rebellion is _very_ important to me!"

Everyone, including the hat without eyes, stared at the man in confusion.

"Uhh… what?"

"Anyways… WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL LEFT THE BOY WITH THOSE MONSTERS!?"

Dumbledore, now feeling like he was going to become the target of a rather awful lecture, or beating, quickly weighed his options. He could tell the truth, lie through his teeth, or... "Severus did"

"BULLSHIT!" the potion master roared out in defiance.

"Language!"

All eyes turned towards Hermione Granger, who immediately began blushing at the attention. "There are children in here…"

McGonagall nodded approvingly while secretly planning on ensuring the girl was in _her_ house.

"As I was saying… SOMEONE IS GOING TO ANSWER FOR THIS POOR BOY'S ABUSE DUMBLEDORE, I DON'T KNOW WHO AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT SOMEONE IS GONNA GET SHANKED!"

The Headmaster immediately began looking around for any objects that the hat could use for said shanking and, much to his fear, found several within arm's length… if the hat had arms but that was a conversation for another time.

"I uh…."

"Perhaps we should just sort the boy and then…"

"Fine fine… Gryffindor or whatever…"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The (pause for dramatic effect) Sorting-** _Please note that part of this particular outtake was inspired by_ _Arnold DeVillena_ you may blame him for the nonsense

"Settle down everyone, now we shall begin the sorting ceremony. First up is..."

"The redhead"

McGonagall paused, before glancing over at the hat which had just spoken up, "um... excuse me?"

"You heard me, put me on the Weasels head first"

"Uh it's Weasley sir..."

"Your name is about to be mud if you don't shut yer trap. Now put me on his head!"

"But that is against..."

" _Excuse me_ who the hell is the magical talking hat here?"

The Deputy Headmistress paused, and glanced back to Dumbledore for guidance. Unfortunately, he was being about as effective as their current magical Prime Minister was and thus he just smiled and waved her on.

"Very well, come here Mr. Weasley"

The boy stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head, before it began to speak out loud.

"Hmmmm yes, I see all is becoming so very clear to me now. You have courage, a ferocious appetite... for knowledge, a deep cunning... IT MUST BE SLYTHERIN!"

The other redheaded boys in the room just stared in shock, before Ron began to protest, "wh-what!? NO, you can't put me in the snake pit!"

"Can and did, NEXT VICTI... I mean student."

Before he could protest further several students came up and dragged the poor boy to his table.

"Um okay well then we should continue on alphabetically and..."

"The blonde git is next!"

Again, the woman paused and stared at the hat in confusion.

"You heard me woman!"

"Could I ask why are you being so hostile?"

"Oh, I don't know, could be it because my _entire existence_ is based around making one stupid song every year and then sorting a bunch of children into one of four super stereotypical houses based upon a bunch of bullshit made up over a thousand years ago?"

"Well when you put it like that..."

"Exactly, now put me on the blonde boy's head!"

Minerva did as requested, and placed the hat upon Draco Malfoy next.

"Ah yes... so much potential, so much cunning and deviance, so much hatred and raw evil... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco's jaw dropped in shock.

"Surely this must be a mistake, the boy is clearly meant for..."

"Oh really? Care to argue with _the Sorting Hat_ about a sorting eh? Fine then you're next Snape."

"Um you can't actually sort a profess..."

"I can and will sort whoever I damn well please! PUT ME ON HIS HEAD!"

McGonagall once again looked back to the Headmaster for guidance. Surely this was irregular beyond all compare by now.

"Well he is the Sorting Hat, and the Hogwarts rules say he can sort _whoever_ he wants to _wherever_ he wants" the older man answered with a smile.

"I don't think that it actually states that in the rules Albus..."

"Eh close enough Minerva."

With a shrug the woman placed the hat onto Snape, who looked rather ridiculous sitting on a stool meant for preteens.

"Hmmmmmmm well obviously Slytherin didn't work out for you and... Merlin there is just so much hair gel! Eh you know what let's just go with Gryffindor for shits and giggles."

"You cannot put me there! McGonagall is already the head of..."

"I didn't say you were going to be the Head of House you greasy arse. You are going back to school to learn your lesson!"

"WHAT LESSON!?"

"No clue, but you are going back _until_ you learn it. NEXT!"

"Well who do you..."

"The Headmaster!"

"Hm?" Dumbledore hadn't honestly been paying _that much attention_ to the sorting thus far. After all there was a large piece of chocolate cake with candy on top sitting about two feet from him and he could practically _taste_ it.

"You cannot sort the..."

"Actually, Minerva according to the rules..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT ALBUS FINE, GET OVER HERE AND SIT ON THE DAMN STOOL!"

The kindly old wizard did as he was told and waited to be sorted.

"Ah I see so many things... so much candy and sugar, there truly is only one place for you... DURSLEY HOUSE!"

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me! Let's see how much _you_ like spending the next decade in a closet you arse."

"But the Dursley's arent..."

"They live in a _house_ don't they?"

"Well yes but..."

"And my job is to sort people into _houses_ is it not?"

"Well that is true but..."

"DURSLEY HOUSE!"

The old man nodded in defeat before moving off to enjoy his last dinner at Hogwarts.

"Wait, if that's true then we need another Headmaster, also another head of Slytherin." Filius pointed out, speaking up for the first time.

"Hmmmm true... eh Potter can be lord of Slytherin or whatever, as for the Headmaster... LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

Everyone glanced around confused, before Albus spoke up, "Actually she is not enrolled until..."

"Can't hear you, don't care. She's the Headmistress now so you better act nice or detentions all around!"

And just like that reform came to Hogwarts. The Slytherin house was purged of racism under Harry's rule with Ron helping along the way.

Draco became a halfway decent human being due to the teamwork skills taught in his new house.

Snape was banned from all hair products, and finally became an 'okay person' after all of the fumes made their way out of his bloodstream.

The former Headmaster was picked on and bullied until he finally just changed the three muggles into animals, and was promptly shipped off to Azkaban.

But most important of all... the monthly Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunt would continue for years, until finally catching one in March of 1996.

All thanks to the sorting hat being particularly bored.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A Scene Uninterrupted-**

Harry nodded and the two continued on in silence until they came to a small clearing… and beheld a sight that would haunt them for weeks to come.

In the brightest of moonlight the children beheld two figures… dancing an exquisite ballet. Both clothed in the _tightest_ of ballerina dresses. Both lost in the love of the silent music that they held in their hearts… and their minds.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape leapt across the grass, as if they were weightless, dancing across the faint breeze.

"OH DEAR GOD MY EYES!"

"IT BURRRRNNNNNSSSSS"

Both boys immediately fell to the ground, attempting to _obliviate_ themselves from the horrific madness they had just witnessed.

Dumbledore and Snape just ignored them and continued on their weekly expression of freedom. It seemed as if every time they did so _someone_ ended up being scarred for life. In fact, if Dumbledore remembered correctly the first time he personally had done this it had been witnessed by a young Tom Riddle… but surely that was just a coincidence.

 _***HPBB***_


	7. Sabotage

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Sabotage

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _***HPBB***_

 _It was a long drive back, and although he had to suffer through spending time in the car with 'it' to keep up appearances it would give him a nice amount of free time for his mind to wander about all the things he could, and would, do to show his displeasure for the 'monsters' continued existence._

 _He might have to keep it alive, but that didn't mean he had to take care of it._

 _***HPBB***_

It had started the moment he stepped onto his aunt and uncle's property. The feeling of weakness, of insecurities coming back, of pain and despair. All of these flowed through him right up until the point at which he walked in the door, struggling to pull his new luggage along with him. At that moment, his cousin swung out from the side, punching him square in the face and slamming him into the wall where he promptly crumpled to the floor.

A few minutes of beatings later and he lost consciousness. Harry wasn't quite sure how long it was until he reawakened in the darkness of his 'room'.

His school supplies were missing, undoubtedly hidden so that he couldn't use any 'freakishness' in the house. Harry thanked any supreme being that might have been listening that his relatives had chosen _not_ to just burn everything like they had threatened to do before.

Still, he could already hear the two adults going over a list of chores for him to do, everything from moving all of the furniture into Dudley's spare room to weeding the garden and taking care the meals.

At least he would be well prepared to take care of himself should he ever be able to live on his own. Otherwise it was the beginning of a very _long_ summer.

 _***HPBB***_

Dobby was a bad elf. Which meant that he _knew_ he _was_ going to be punished when he got back to the 'mean masters', but the little creature could not help himself. Dobby _knew_ that his 'master' was going to be doing terrible things at Hogwarts the coming year. He also _knew_ that Harry Potter was going to school there.

The Boy-who-lived, savior of the wizard world, protector of all, the one whose family was taken while he remained, the destroyer of 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. How could Dobby simply stand back and let the greatest hero since _Merlin_ walk into a trap and not realize it?

No, the elf would _not_ allow such a thing. Even if the boy had to be punished, like himself, in order to be saved. A little pain was nothing to ensure life.

Which was why the great Harry Potter would have to suffer through some… sabotage. It was all minor incidents, at first. A gardening tool that broke when he was using it in the weeds, that earned him a day without food. Then a few pictures falling over had him stuck in his 'room' for two days straight.

But it wasn't enough, the boy's self-proclaimed 'savior' knew that he had to do better. Something that would push the horrible people into banning him from the school for at least a year, maybe more if the dangers never diminished. It had to be something grand, and without a doubt magical.

A terrible idea popped into Dobby's head, one that he was hesitant to enact, but knew that he had no choice.

 _***HPBB***_

"Pet what's for dinner tonight?"

Petunia Dursley turned and smiled at her 'loving' husband and excited son, "only the best for my two men, deep fried pizza with two double decker milkshakes and a side of…"

Before the woman could continue on explaining the literal heart attack she was about to feed the two males, the food was launched off the table splattering the three occupants and the room itself.

A moment of perfect silence passed, before all hell broke loose.

"FREAK!"

Dobby had popped away seconds earlier, content with the knowledge that the awful family would undoubtedly prohibit the savior from attending Hogwarts, thus unknowingly saving his life. Hopefully the boy would not be punished too badly, save for the ban on his school year.

 _***HPBB***_

Two hours

It had taken two full hours for the Dursley's to work out their anger on the defenseless boy living in the closet.

One hundred and twenty minutes of being beaten, 'luckily' the two males had obtained some metal pipes that the boy's aunt could use to heighten the damage she inflicted.

It was only 'fair' after all, the boy had ruined _hours_ of her work, why shouldn't she enjoy his punishment?

"That'll teach you to keep your freakishness to yourself!" Vernon snarled as he tossed the bleeding and broken boy into the closet and locked it behind.

Not once had Petunia mentioned that it almost certainly could _not_ have been Harry, lest he risk expulsion and other consequences for using magic outside of school. The two adults had even contemplated prohibiting the boy from returning at all, but after the former Evans' insistence her husband agreed that no good would come from keeping the freak with them, especially if he was already starting to act up.

Better to keep him out of their lives as much as possible.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger gave out a long sigh as she pushed the book she had been studying away from her. She loved learning more than anything but even she could grow tired of reading and homework after doing nothing else for several days straight.

But it wasn't always that way, she could remember reading nonstop for days on end, even forgetting to eat at times, in her quest of imagination and knowledge. Now though she was having trouble focusing for more than a few hours at a time.

What had changed?

Despite her denial, she _knew_ what it was. She had made friends. Two _wonderful_ people had chosen _her_ above all others to spend time with. Best of all she enjoyed their company as well, even if she liked Harry more than Neville.

Her parents had been overjoyed when they had heard this, with her mother pulling her into a powerful hug and nearly crying in happiness that her 'baby girl finally made friends'. Not the subtlest way of putting it but the emotion was there nonetheless.

Her father, naturally, wanted to know more about the two boys she was spending so much time with, and had proceeded to warn her about the dangers of young men. At least he had started to until a glare from her mother had silenced his rant.

"So, when do we get to meet this 'Harry'?" The older woman questioned with a sly smile.

"Mom!"

"Are you two going to have a play date over the summer? At least tell me you will be writing him."

She wanted that more than an entire library full of books. The thought of Harry focusing only on her, of being _her_ best friend…

She knew that there was little she had to offer in terms of companionship for such a wonderful person. She was bossy, unsocial, and fanatical in her studies. But still the hope lingered that their friendship would persist, that maybe she could prove her worth to him.

Glancing over at her personal calendar Hermione gave a slight sigh once more, it was only half way through the first month of summer vacation...

 _***HPBB***_

Neville grimaced as he struggled to carry another massive book from his family's private library to the desk he was working at. It had been several weeks and he had quickly grown tired of trying to complete his summer homework, instead he had found a far more interesting subject to begin researching: magical politics.

Okay so it wasn't actually all that interesting, but with him and Hermione's 'competition' for their friend's attention heating up at the end of the school year the young Longbottom didn't want to fall behind and be considered the weaker of the two. No, when school started again Neville was going to show his friend that he did have what it took to be useful, that he was worthy of Harry's friendship and could help him in any trial that he would face in his life.

He already had an advantage, he was raised in the magical world whereas Hermione was not. This immediately gave him the edge in wizarding culture and creating a link between the world that his friends grew up in and the one that would be their future.

Now all he needed was to show this strength.

 _***HPBB***_

Dobby frowned in worry as Harry was dropped off by his uncle to the train station where he would embark on his journey to Hogwarts for another year.

What was even worse was the look of hope on his hero's face. The Great Harry Potter _wanted_ to return to the school and be surrounded by those who cared once more. It was a shame that it was far too _dangerous_ to be allowed.

With a snap of his fingers the elf created a ward at the entrance to the platform, prohibiting the boy's entrance. It was rather cruel of him, especially after he heard a muttered threat not to return until summer from the fat man, but it had to be done.

Surely the boy-who-lived would be safer in the Muggle world than at Hogwarts.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry frowned as he walked into the barrier, but not through it as last time. He had been informed that it would keep all muggles out but should let any magical children or parent in at will. So why was it stopping him now?

Reaching out the boy felt… something. It was as if there were two different colors, one blocking the other.

With a slight push, Harry nudged aside the one, pressed through to the other side, and reached the train waiting beyond.

 _***HPBB***_

Dobby's jaw dropped

He knew that Harry Potter was a great and powerful wizard, all House-Elves knew that, but for a wizard not even into his second year at Hogwarts to so easily breach the barrier he had setup… Normally the elf magic was considerably more difficult for wizards to deal with, since it acted and reacted differently than their own, but he had simply pushed through as if making his way through a strong gust of wind.

It would be that much harder now to ensure his savior's safety. That meant he would be forced to resort to injuring him in order to remove him from the path of danger he was currently walking.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry!" The bushy haired girl happily threw herself into the boy, wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Due to her proximity, she failed to see the pained expression as she agitated bruises and bones still healing from earlier beatings in the week.

When the girl finally pulled back Harry had been given enough time to relax his expression and smiled at her warmly.

"How was your summer? Did you enjoy your time off? Did you get any of my letters? I wasn't sure if the owl would reach you or not. Did you get your homework done? Are you excited for school to start back up? Have you seen Neville at all? How…"

"Hermione let him answer a question." A voice from behind them called as the Longbottom heir walked to greet his two friends.

The girl pouted while Harry gave him the same smile that he reserved only for those two closest to him.

Any further conversation was interrupted as the train whistle blew and the three made their way onto the train. As before Harry chose the farthest carriage from the front and was joined by his two companions.

Despite the rather awful summer Harry Potter was already feeling better, stronger, and healthier every moment he spent away from his 'family'. He could already feel that it was going to be a good year.

 _***HPBB***_

"H-hey Neville?"

The blonde looked up at his raven-haired friend, as Hermione had left to use the bathroom.

"D-do you think we will be able to go… you know… sh-shopping before class?"

The other boy nodded, "probably, they usually have the first weekend reserved for that kind of stuff, last minute class changes, picky professors, and stuff like that."

Harry nodded, before gazing down at his dirty muggle clothing. Because of this he missed the concerned look in his friend's eyes. Once again Harry was wearing awful clothing and completely unprepared. He knew that the boy-who-lived was living with a non-magical family but they _should_ have taken him to go shopping before now. Even more concerning was the change in his personality. Once more he was the shy, scared little boy from a year ago.

Something was wrong, and Neville planned to find out what.

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to introduce you to our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart!"

There was applause from the teachers and male students, and quite a few giggles and 'swoons' from the females.

"As always…"

The Headmaster continued on with his normal speech, before the feast formed on the tables once more. Just like the previous year Harry had reverted back to his old habits of stealing a few extra items of food, just in case.

As for the others, they continued on happily around him. There were roars of laughter, excited tales of summer vacations, anxiety about new classes, and of course the chatter of friends catching up with one another.

Harry ignored most of it, he barely knew anyone from his own house, and most of them he wasn't a huge fan of.

Take Ronald Weasley for example, the boy had been far too anxious to get close to him their first year, up until the troll incident.

Afterwards all three of them had promptly stayed away from the redhead, with Neville or Harry straying just a bit closer to Hermione whenever he was around. After a few months, the boy had finally taken the hint and backed off.

Now though it was a new year, with new opportunities.

 _***HPBB***_

"P-professor"

The head of Gryffindor turned sharply to gaze down at the emerald eyed boy, who averted his eyes just as he the first time they had met.

"Mr. Potter? Is everything alright?"

"I-I was just wondering if there was time to go shopping again…"

The Deputy Headmistress frowned. Dumbledore had assured her that the boy's relatives would be taking him school shopping for this year unlike the last. Perhaps the three of them needed to have a chat.

"Of course dear, I need to go with the first years tomorrow and Saturday but I can make time Sunday."

The boy gave a shy nod before quickly walking away towards the dormitories.

McGonagall frowned once more, something was _very_ wrong with the entire situation involving Harry Potter.

 _***HPBB***_

To say Harry was relieved when he heard the gentle tapping at his window, and saw a snowy white owl perched outside, was the understatement of the month.

"Hedwig!"

Although she was certainly dirty, and a bit underweight if he compared her to when she was first purchased, his companion seemed perfectly healthy otherwise. A soft 'hoot' verified that he was recognized and he quickly brought her inside from the rain that had just started to dry her off by the fire.

"I'm so sorry girl, I didn't want…"

The creature gently nipped at a rather dark bruise on his collar bone, and looked up at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"I'm okay…."

The ruffling of feathers and the somewhat angry glare implied that his answer was _not_ acceptable… and that should such a thing occur again there would be consequences to whomever had harmed him.

"Comeon, let's get you something to eat."

As he began going through his stolen morsels he missed the studious stare he received from the owl, as if to question his own eating habits and health.

 _***HPBB***_

Several days later Dumbledore found himself in a rather… odd situation. He had known Minerva McGonagall to be rather fiery in her youth, and there had even been the few cases of extreme bullying that had set her off in her older years.

Worse was the incident where Ms. Granger had nearly been killed by the troll in the previous year. If Quirrel's remains had not been found he was rather positive that the woman would have killed him herself.

Now though…

"I am telling you Albus the boy had practically been in rags last year! Then last week he came asking me to take him book shopping again! I thought you told me that this was _taken care of_!?"

"Calm your…"

But Albus Dumbledore, in his nigh infinite wisdom, had forgotten a _very_ _important_ lesson about dealing with irate human beings, females especially, they did _not_ like being told to 'calm down' when on a rant.

"Excuse me?"

Finally, the flaw in his judgment made itself known, and the Headmaster paled in such a way that Snape would have asked him for advice. The man's eyes widened in shock as he leaned back in his chair to try and put distance between them.

"What were you about to say?" once more the woman's tone dropped down and her voice became almost sickeningly sweet. Dumbledore immediately lost any urge for candy at that precise moment.

"I… was just asking for a slight pause so that I could get out a scroll and write down your observations?"

The nod he received gave him _just_ enough time to obtain said items and save his arse from being hexed to Durmstrang and back.

"C-continue please Minerva"

"No books for this year at all, no school list, and it appears as though he hasn't been able to purchase new wizarding clothing since last year, as for his muggle clothing I would guess they are hand-me-downs from a much older and larger individual. I know the Weasley's economic situation is bad but Mr. Potter should _not_ be in this situation as well."

"I shall speak to them again this coming weekend…"

The glare he received once more put the old man on edge, "see to it that you do Albus. If this sort of situation occurs again then the next one who will be speaking to them is _me_ , and I promise my conversation with them will not be _nearly_ as nice as yours will."

With that the woman stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore let out the breath he was unaware that he had been holding, perhaps _she_ should have been considered for the DADA position.

Regardless he couldn't approach the Dursleys, not about this. As unfortunate as it was Harry _had_ to stay in the abusive home. Only this would allow his self-preservation to remain low enough that he would see his sacrifice as an eventuality and not try to fight it. According to the prophecy Harry Potter would _have_ to be killed by Voldemort in order for the man to then be destroyed once and for all.

Then there were the signs from last year. True it hadn't been very obvious at first, just a few minor worries, but that was also how Tom Riddle began as well. The wand link to Voldemort, his violent defeat of the troll, and his lack of confrontations with Malfoy or any other obvious dark students. Individually these were nothing to be concerned about, but taken together…

It was the potential makings of a Dark Lord.

The Headmaster _knew_ what he had to do and what role Harry would play in the future. He would not stand by and let _another_ rise in Voldemort's place as he had watched Tom do to his predecessor.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey Harry…"

The bespectacled boy turned to see his blonde friend approaching, and gave the boy a smile, which was easily returned.

"I was uh just wondering. If your relatives don't take you shopping before school would you… I mean if you want maybe… I mean gram takes me every year about a week before school and if you wanted you could come with us."

Harry had to shake himself out of his shock when he realized that he had been staring at the boy for a few too many seconds.

"I… would like that."

Neville beamed in happiness.

It was this situation that Hermione just happened to walk in on moments later, "what has you grinning?"

"Harry agreed to go shopping with me and my gram for school next year, so he doesn't have to rely on McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall" the girl corrected automatically, earning an eye roll from the blonde. Although in her mind there was a very different topic being addressed.

'If Harry goes to Neville's during the summer then they will be even _closer_ next year. They might even…' She shook her head, there was no way Harry would ever abandon her, no matter what that traitorous voice in her head muttered about concerning her own flaws.

'I need to do something drastic and show that I can be fun too…'

"Harry, since you spent last Christmas here why don't you come home with me for the holidays this year?"

The Longbottom's head snapped so fast that he was pretty sure it cracked in several places, so it was going to be like _that_ huh?

"Uhm I guess that's…"

" _Or_ you could spend the holidays with me and my gram Harry. I'm sure it would be more fun than studying the entire break anyway."

Hermione's eyes narrowed to a glare, 'cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war Neville Longbottom'. She inwardly growled.

"Nonsense Harry, my family almost always goes on vacation somewhere warm and tropic. If you would rather not travel I have several cousins that I am sure would be more than happy to start snowball fights and watch movies."

"Movies? Ha, I think he would _much_ rather spend the time with me doing guy stuff. We could catch a Quidditch game..."

"Weren't you the one who said you don't even _like_ Quidditch that much? Why would..."

As the two continued arguing, and their volume increasing as well, Harry began pulling into his robes, as if trying to protect himself.

It was Hermione who noticed first, "Harry... are you okay?"

Neville turned as well, the adrenaline quickly leaving when he saw his best friend practically shaking a few feet away.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I... don't like fighting..." he whispered out, trying to suppress the memories of when his 'guardians' would fight. It would always end in the worst beatings and punishments for him.

The two friend slowly walked towards him, trying not to spook him anymore than they had already done, and Hermione gently pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, no more fighting we promise." the blonde boy quietly spoke, glancing at the girl who nodded as well.

"Yeah Harry, we didn't mean to upset you. We will figure out the holidays when they happen okay?"

He nodded, as the two people he trusted most lead him to the great hall for a calming meal.

 _***HPBB***_

Soon, this year to be specific, things would be changing. That was what his father had promised him. This year the Mudbloods and impures would be purged from the school. This year he would be able to ascend to his _rightful_ place as the head of Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy felt a chill of excitement roll down his spine at the thought.

Life was getting better by the day, the first years worshiped the ground he walked on; his own peers knew their place, below him; and the upper class were beginning to acknowledge and notice him as well.

With the promises from his father for the reckoning that would soon take place everything would finally come together. Finally Hogwarts and magical Britain would begin to change for the better.

All he had to do was ensure some stupid little first year kept writing in a diary. A bit of bullying would be more than sufficient to keep her isolated from any potential friends, and that would only push her further onto the dark path that his father had ordained.

Soon, everyone would bow before his family, and know that they were the true masters of the world.

 _***HPBB***_

"I thought you didn't _like_ Quidditch..." Hermione noted with a bit of sarcasm as the three friends sat in the stands watching the Slytherin and Gryffindor match.

"No, I said I wouldn't like _playing_ it. There is a difference. Watching is sort of... well it's kind of like a 'right of passage' for young wizard boys to enjoy the sport."

The bushy haired girl bit back a retort and merely nodded as they watched Slytherin score another point.

"I still say it is a stupid game..."

Neville roared out in laughter while Hermione began giggling as well.

Harry just smiled like always, enjoying the company of his friends and paying little attention to what was going on around him until...

Without thinking Harry pushed his two friends to either side, throwing them several feet away from him as he just managed to dive out of the path of a bludger, which immediately shot through the wooden stand and to the other sides with the force of a cannon ball.

"Wh-what was..."

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted out, as he dived down to the empty bench one row below them, narrowly avoiding the sphere ripping through the stands from the opposite side.

Several students began screaming in shock as the bespectacled boy dodged the assault several more times, with the few teachers observing the game trying to move to aid him.

Unfortunately they were stands away, and were in no position to try sending spells such a distance, and with so many students in the vicinity of their target.

Eventually Harry's luck ran out, and he heard the bookworm scream out in horror as the ball slammed into him, launching him from the tower entirely.

Over fifty feet he fell, until landing with a bone breaking crash onto the ground below.

Luckily the fall hadn't killed him, or knocked him unconscious as he was forced to roll out of the path of attack once more.

A shout from above signaled Hermione's spell, which turned the sphere to powder moments later as the teachers came into view.

 _***HPBB***_

"I do so hope this is not the beginning of a pattern for this year Mr. Potter, usually students wait _at least_ a few months before ending up in my care."

Harry gave the mediwitch a faint smile as she handed him a potion to ingest.

"Regardless you are lucky that you _only_ broke an arm. It could have been far worse from what I heard."

"He fell out of the tower!"

Madam Pomfrey turned towards the boy's two friends, who looked far worse than the Potter heir did, all considering.

Hermione looked like she was having a panic attack, while Neville appeared to be on guard and ready to draw his wand at the faintest of sounds.

"Well you _will_ be staying here overnight for observation, but other than that you should be fine by tomorrow morning Mr. Potter."

"We will just stay..."

"You two are _not_ injured and thus will _not_ be spending the night. Now say your goodbyes for the time being so that he can rest." With that the woman walked off towards her office, intending on giving the three students a bit of privacy.

"I will keep notes for you Harry, don't worry about that."

The boy nodded in thanks, "I'm okay really, it doesn't hurt as much as it looks."

"Really Harry? Because it _looks_ like something just tried to kill you and threw you off of a fifty foot tower!"

"Neville I'm fine I promise."

"Well I am going to talk to Mcgon..."

"Professor McGonagall" The bushy haired teen corrected once more automatically.

" _Professor_ McGonagall about this. We will figure this out Harry, I promise."

With a nod of appreciation the two left, allowing Harry to lie down and relax.

Unnoticed to all a small elf frowned, from behind a nearby curtain. Harry Potter was _supposed_ to have been injured enough to be sent home. Apparently he needed to figure out a different approach.

 _***HPBB***_


	8. Hatred

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Hatred

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Unnoticed to all a small elf frowned, from behind a nearby curtain. Harry Potter was supposed to have been injured enough to be sent home. Apparently, he needed to figure out a different approach._

 _***HPBB***_

"Greetings students! I hope you have all read over the new required text books for the class. They were all written by yours truly so I am sure that they shall prepare you for any of the trials to come in your unremarkable lives."

Many of the male students rolled their eyes, while most of the girls, including Hermione, gave a dreamy sigh.

"But first! We shall begin with a practical example."

With that the man opened a cage, and unleashed dozens of pixies onto the room.

 _***HPBB***_

"I cannot believe that man!" the Muggle-born ranted several hours later as the trio made their way through the halls.

"What's wrong Hermione? I thought he was 'dreamy'." Neville replied with a tease.

The glare that was returned made him glad that they had long since chosen to walk on separate sides of Harry so that he was in the middle. It also had saved the blonde from several whacks to the back of the head, he was sure.

"His books are full of inconsistencies! Can you believe that! He claims to be in multiple places _at the same time_. It is as if he didn't even bother fact checking!"

"Yeah, that is the worst thing he has ever done, not oh I don't know unleashing a horde of pixies on a class full of children and then acting like he had something to do in his office..." Again, the Longbottom heir's sarcasm was more than noticeable.

" _Exactly_! Books are the greatest way we have to learn and pass down what we know. Could you imagine if they let anyone write a book, pass it off as nonfiction, and not even _check_ the facts!?"

"Well they sort of do that already... Purebloods can pretty much just write whatever they want and have it published."

The girl halted mid-step, a horrified look frozen on her face. "B-b-but that's..."

"Oh, don't you worry _Mudblood_ at least they don't let _your kind_ write anything"

The three spun, and saw that Draco Malfoy had been the one to overhear their conversation and decide to add in his own comments.

" _What!?_ "

The blonde Slytherin snickered once more, "didn't they teach you that in your stupid Muggle studies class? You will be lucky to end up as anything more than a concubine for a half-blood like Potter."

His two cronies, as well as several other Slytherin students who had been nearby, chuckled as well.

Hermione fought back the urge to cry as her two friends growled at the blonde in response.

"Come along now, there is no reason to dirty ourselves anymore with _her_ unclean presence. Be careful little _Mudblood,_ this year will be one to remember."

With that the three Slytherin turned and left, laughing the entire time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Why did he call you that Hermione?"

The girl paused before glancing over at her best friend and biting her lip slightly. What would he say when he found out the truth? That she was apparently a second-rate citizen, that she wasn't 'pure' like others were...

"Hermione has Muggle parents Harry. What Malfoy called her is a terrible word that is insulting towards anyone like her. It implies that she has 'muddy' blood and is 'impure'." Neville quietly explained as the three sat at the dinner table.

Harry frowned, "well that's stupid".

The bushy haired girl resisted the urge to throw her arms around the boy and squeeze the life out of him in a hug.

"Yes, it is"

"Neville, is what they said true? Is there really that much of a difference for Muggle-born wizards and witches?"

The blonde boy let out a sigh, he had been hoping to avoid this conversation with her considering how the conversation was going to sound.

"Yeah... jobs for Muggle-born are hard to find. They can't hold any type of government position, their vote counts for less, and there are some careers that aren't even _allowed_ to be done by them."

The bookworm gasped in shock. How could the wizarding world be so prejudiced?

With that the three continued eating in silence, neither boy realizing that the wheels had already begun turning in their young friend's mind.

 _***HPBB***_

His father was pleased, which meant only good things for the young Malfoy heir. The 'target' was being isolated just as he had been instructed. The dominoes were being setup just as the Malfoy head had ordained, years of planning and instructions were finally coming to pass.

Now all that was required was the spark, the single incident that would begin the fall of not only the Mudbloods but also those who defended and supported them.

Once the first murder was committed, Albus Dumbledore's position would be called into question and he would be removed. Then the murders would continue until a more _effective_ Headmaster could take control and begin a proper education.

No longer would the Pureblood elite be forced to learn beside those who weren't worthy. No longer would he be forced to see the pathetic excuses of witches and wizards who many claimed to be his equal.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Jean Granger had been taught at a very young age, by her mother, to always stand up for what she thought was right. To never judge others without having all the facts, and not to allow _anyone_ to tell her that she _couldn't_ do something.

Hence when she began to research the injustice and prejudices against Muggle-born she came to a startling conclusion. Something had to be changed or else they would remain below second rate citizens for the rest of their lives.

Thus, she planned, for if there was one thing that the young bushy haired witch excelled at above all else it was planning. The young girl made posters, signs, and petitions. She wrote letters to various Muggle-born witches and wizards across the country asking them to come and speak at the school. Professors were interviewed, and permission was gained from the Deputy Headmistress to continue with her miniature 'crusade' as it had been termed.

Hermione Granger _would_ start the changes that needed to be done. The revolution would occur.

 _***HPBB***_

There had to be _something_ he could do to help his friend. She was being bullied and discriminated against and he was stuck on the sideline helplessly watching.

But what _could_ he do? He wasn't that smart or good at planning, both of those skills belonged to his friend. He wasn't a leader or knowledgeable in wizarding culture, those were Neville's skills. All he had going for him was being tougher than the average wizard, and being famous for...

§ _Sssoon, sssoon feasssst I will feasssst upon their flesssssh. Sssooon I sssshall become death§._

Harry immediately leapt to the nearby wall and peered around the corner, but saw nothing. The hallways were empty of all life.

Was he hallucinating, or was someone playing a trick on him somehow? Maybe his cloak of invisibility wasn't as unique as he thought.

Perhaps he was finally just losing his mind. With the stress of school and his previous summer finally catching up to him. Maybe it was _all_ just a dream. The last year of friendship and magic having just been a creation of his own mind and he was still back in the closet, or his uncle had finally succeeded in beating him into a coma like he had always promised to do.

If that was the case, and everything was just a figment of his imagination then he might as well embrace it.

Yet the voice did not he could only hope that whatever it was did not make good on its threats, and that no one would be dying.

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention class, attention please settle down now. I am _very_ happy to announce that I have obtained permission from the Headmaster to once again startup the official 'dueling club'. As it is we will go over the basics of this during every defense class and hold a few practices. Dueling is a very important part of not only wizard culture, but also in the ability to defend oneself from harm. Why by the time I was graduated I had already bested my entire class, battled a vampire to a standstill, and invented an entirely new stance that could be used in a formal setting." the man boasted, this time receiving eye rolls from nearly the _entire_ class.

"However, in order to gain the Headmaster's approval several agreements had to be made. First and foremost, _all_ duels will be witnessed by no less than two staff members. This is to avoid favoritism and to ensure the safety of both the participants and the crowd itself. Next all duels are to be nonlethal and spells will be approved on a case by case basis, if one of the staff calls an end then it ends. Finally, Dueling is to be kept in your year, that means no challenging anyone above or below you in grade."

As the fraud was explaining the rules the air seemed to chill as the door opened and a man with black hair strolled inside. His presence immediately made itself known to all students, and even Lockhart felt a chill run down his spine as Severus Snape entered the room.

"Lockhart, the Headmaster has asked me to sit in on your class for the day as the secondary referee."

"Ah v-very good Professor Snape."

Neville merely whimpered at the thought of spending yet _another_ class with the man and Harry noticed that even the defense teacher seemed to be reluctant to spend time with the potions master.

With a flick of his wrist the tables formed a long platform, with students lining either side. "Now then, do we have any volunteers for..."

"Perhaps a demonstration would be in order first?" Snape drawled out in his usual superior tone, once more sending shivers of dread down the spines of all those present.

"Yes... yes of course a brilliant idea professor!"

With that the two teachers stood opposite as Lockhart explained the etiquette involved.

Moments later he was sent flying across the platform due to the dark wizard's spell.

 _***HPBB***_

"Well that didn't last long..." Ron muttered out, with a few other Gryffindors nodding in agreement.

"Uh should we be rooting for Snape or Lockhart? I mean one is a useless fraud and the other is a mean old bastard." Dean muttered out, hoping that his question would be lost among the chatter of the other students and not heard by the man.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite lucky enough. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting two professors Mr. Thomas."

"W-well that was v-very impressive professor Snape, s-so now that everyone has had an ex-example who would like t-to try next?" The 'pretty' instructor stuttered out as he managed to pick himself off the floor from the force of the blow.

"I want to take on Potter!"

A few gasps were heard as Draco Malfoy declared his intent, and immediately scrambled up onto the platform.

"Now now Mr. Malfoy this isn't the place to challenge students, we have already gone over the fact that..."

"Nonsense Lockhart" Severus suddenly cut in, standing behind the blonde to show his support, "If you wish to teach a _dueling_ class then they should be aware of the purpose of duels."

The defense teacher gave a reluctant nod before turning to Harry, "well come along then, if you have been challenged then you need to participate or else lose family honor. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Harry was abort to retort that he didn't really _care_ about any 'family honor' but was interrupted before he could.

"What's the matter Potter, afraid? Maybe I should ask your little Mudblood friend to duel instead? I bet she would put up much..."

The bespectacled boy immediately leapt up onto the platform, causing the blonde to step back in surprise.

"Well then we have a battle! Both duelists step forward and perform the necessary stances then take ten paces and begin."

"You're going down Potter, soon _everyone_ will see you for the fraud you are." Malfoy whispered as the two met at the center. Harry merely glared back at the boy.

After their ten paces both turned and Draco hit first, sending the same spell that his godfather had used moments earlier.

The results were similar, with Potter being impacted, except for that he was simply pushed backwards a slight distance, his feet skidding along the platform but never quite leaving it.

Before he could raise his wand in retaliation the blonde shouted another incantation, summoning a snake and throwing it at him.

"Well that's quite against regulations Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster does not want _any_ summoned creatures in the duels to prevent any accidental mishaps."

With that Lockhart attempted to destroy the creature, only to send it flying up in the air and landing down onto one of the head of a small first year by the name of Colin Creevey, who immediately shrieked in terror.

Seconds later the room fell silent in shock.

 _***HPBB***_

It happened without conscious thought, one moment the snake was flying through the air, the next landing on a young boy. Harry wasn't quite sure if it was dangerous but if Malfoy had summoned it there was a good chance that it was.

§ _Sssstop, leave him alone!§_

 _§Sssspeaker? Very well§_

With that the creature loosened itself and fell onto the floor. It was only then that Harry realized that _everyone_ was staring at him... and he was feeling rather uncomfortable due to the attention.

"P-Potter is a P-Parselmouth?" Malfoy stuttered out in shock.

Whatever _that_ meant Harry was sure it wasn't good, and immediately fled the room moments later, with the students moving to get out of the way in fear.

 _***HPBB***_

"Can you believe it? Harry Potter is a dirty Parselmouth! I can't believe he got sorted into Gryffindor!"

"What's the big deal Ron? I mean from what you said the snake left Colin alone as soon as he did it anyway."

"That's not the point Seamus! You don't understand because you weren't raised in wizarding culture."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad! I mean you don't know that Parselmouths are _always_ evil! You-know-who was a Parselmouth, the creator of Slytherin was, and the entire Gaunt family is. They are _all_ evil!"

"So he has a trait that _usually_ belongs to bad guys. It doesn't mean anything though."

"D-doesn't mean anything!? Are you loose in the head mate? I'm not letting Ginny go anywhere _near_ him now. To think I was going to try and be friends with the guy when he was hiding something like _this_!"

As Ron was freaking out with the two Gryffindors Neville rushed through the halls to find his friend. He could care less what Harry was able to do, and it was clear to him that he had used the trait to protect someone.

The only problem was that he was too stunned to react and catch up to the bespectacled boy. Now he had to try and find him and explain his actions, or lack thereof, before his best friend assumed the worst.

 _***HPBB***_

"Neville what happened!?"

The blonde swore that one day he would figure out how Hermione always seemed to be able to find _him_ when Harry was in trouble.

"We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lockhart decided to start a dueling club and Malfoy challenged Harry while Snape..."

"Professor Snape"

" _Professo..._ hey wait a second why didn't you correct me about Lockhart?"

"Oh please that man barely passes as an adult much less a professor."

Neville fought the urge to laugh as he continued his explanation, "so Malfoy summoned a snake and it ended up on one of the students and Harry used Parseltongue to get it off, then ran out because everyone was staring."

After his winded explanation the blonde paused, leaning against a wall to catch his breath from not only talking so fast but also the fact he had been running through the halls since class had abruptly let out at Snape's insistence.

"Okay... I remember reading about it somewhere but _what_ is Parseltongue?"

"It's a rare trait that gives a wizard the ability to talk to snakes."

Recognition shone in Hermione's eyes as she made the connection, and began rattling off facts about it, such as the wizards who could use it, the ramifications of it, as well as the theoretical uses.

"Yes Hermione I'm sure it is terribly exciting and all but if you could _stop_ for two freaking seconds and maybe help me find Harry I am sure he would simply _love_ to hear all about it while I am busy apologizing for staring at him."

"Why did you stare at him?"

This time Neville really did roll his eyes, Hermione could be incredibly intelligent one second and miss something blindingly obvious the next. " _Everyone_ was staring because it is such a rare type of magic, along with the fact that it _tends_ to be a dark power."

"B-but Harry isn't dark!"

"Yes, I realize that. Hence why I am trying to find and apologize for being a git."

"Well as long as I can get you to sign a scroll confessing that for my wall for later..."

The glare that Neville sent the bushy haired girl quickly ended her joke, "alright alright where have you checked so far?"

"Uhmmmm a couple of hallways?"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes as she muttered about 'boys' under her breath. "How about we check the tower first and then make a list of where he could be rather than just running around the school?"

"Well I guess if you want to be logical about it..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmaster I have very interesting news."

"Ah Severus please come in, have you finally managed to crack the secret of creating Muggle chocolate yet?"

The potion master resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, how was this man ever feared by the Dark Lord?

"No Headmaster, during class today I have discovered that Potter is a Parselmouth." The reaction was _just_ as Snape had been hoping for, the older man's eyes widened considerably and he even thought that a slight gasp was heard from him.

"I… knew that there was a chance of darkness inside of the boy but this…"

"Indeed, I'm sure that you realize the implications of this 'attribute'."

"Of course, Severus of course. This means that I will have to keep an extra close eye on him to ensure that he does not fall even deeper into the darkness before he is able to fulfill his part of the prophecy. I am only glad that I have already begun monitoring him, imagine if I had not done so. He might have become another Tom Riddle without us even noticing."

"Indeed Headmaster, most fortuitous of you."

With that the pale man departed, leaving the elderly wizard alone with his thoughts.

'The facts continue adding up, if it continues at this rate then Harry will fall to the darkness far earlier than I would have expected him to. My only hope is that Voldemort can return and destroy him before I have two Dark Lords to deal with rather than just the one.'

 _***HPBB***_

Sometimes things just needed to be put into perspective, and from so far up what a perspective it was. Floating high up in the air, nearly touching the clouds themselves, Harry let out a deep sigh as he glanced down at the tiny speck below that was Hogwarts.

From up here it was easy to forget all his problems, worries, and concerns. It was a simple task to blank out the image of all the stares of fear and horror.

He wasn't quite sure which of those two Neville's would be, but he hadn't gotten a good look at his friend to check. The boy-who-lived wasn't sure he would have been able to make it this far without breaking down if he had seen such a look in the eyes of one of his few friends.

 _Friends_

That was what Neville and Hermione still were right? But would they be after the truth came out? He wasn't sure what he had done wrong but… whatever it was had alienated him from the entire room. Their fear, their _hatred_ was nearly palpable in the air as he had fled.

But up in the sky? Lying down on a broom and simply letting the breeze float him around without a care in the world? Such a feeling, such freedom was… priceless to him. For a child who was used to being locked in a closet too small for him, a house full of hatred, or a school full of rules and mistrust the sensation of simply flowing with the air, of not being held down by anything or anyone…

If only he could experience this forever, of being able to go where he wanted and to do what he wanted. To be completely _free_. But such a dream was impossible, and now that the other students began to hate and fear him… it would only be a matter of time until the school that he had so treasured became just as horrific as the 'home' he was condemned to.

Letting out a deep sigh the boy slowly willed the broom towards the ground, taking his time and enjoying the last few moments of peace before he would be forced back to the harsh and unforgiving ground and the reality that came with it.

 _***HPBB***_

They had checked Gryffindor tower, the main hall, and several empty classrooms that the three had used last year to simply escape from everything.

Still there was no sign of him. No one had seen or heard from him, and even worse was the fact that the rumor mill had finally caught up to them. This meant that most of the students knew of his 'talent' and thus the urge to try and find him was rather low on the priority list for the other children.

"Bloody two faced arseholes" Neville muttered after leaving a group of his fellow Gryffindors who had simply stated that it might have been better if Potter didn't return. Hermione didn't even have the incentive to correct him, having quite a few nasty things to say about her fellow classmates as well.

"Saved them from Voldemort, saved them from Quirrell and what is his thanks? They turn on him the moment that he shows even the slightest _hint_ of being abnormal."

"Neville, we need to calm down and focus, we won't find him by wandering around aimlessly. If he isn't in the castle, then where would he be?"

"Uhhhhh…. The greenhouse?"

"No Neville that is where _you_ would be. Just as I would be in the library. So, if we were Harry and wanted to get away from… everyone…"

They both turned towards each other at the same time, coming to the same conclusion.

"Flying!"

 _***HPBB***_

As the bespectacled boy slowly reached the ground, and began trudging back towards the school he noticed two people running towards him shouting.

For a moment, he thought about getting back on the broom and fleeing, maybe he could just escape before…

"Harry! Oh my gosh you're okay! We were so worried!"

He blinked in confusion, they were worried about him?

"Uh…"

"Harry I'm so sorry mate! I was just so shocked that I didn't react in time. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?"

"Yes Harry, Neville explained everything. Don't listen to what those arseholes are saying, they are just being prats!"

"Oh, so you can swear but I can't?" Neville teased a bit, lightening the mood immediately.

"Hey, I let the last one you used go by without saying anything."

Neville laughed, which quickly broke Hermione down into giggles as well.

Harry smiled for the first time since the incident. They were all still friends, they didn't hate him, and everything would be okay.

 _***HPBB***_

"So… I'm not a…" Harry paused, he knew the implications of what he was about to ask but… he had to know for sure, "freak?"

Both Neville and Hermione stared at him, jaws dropped and wide eyed, "o-of course not Harry! Why would you ever think that?"

Part of him wanted to just _confess_. To tell them that it was the only name he had been called for the first decade of his life. That before he had heard 'Harry' he had just assumed that it _was_ his name. But a small traitorous voice stopped him, it spoke of upsetting them and the looks that they would give him for his weakness. He couldn't let them see him like that.

"The way everyone looks at me now, the way they act around me…"

It was true, the days following the incident had been uncomfortable to say the least. No one would come within ten feet of him save for Hermione and Neville. Even the teachers tended to keep an eye on him far more than usual.

The Gryffindors called him a 'traitor' behind his back.

The Slytherin referred to him as a failure to their house.

Hufflepuffs looked at him with fear.

Raveclaw stared with a morbid curiosity, as if he were a lab rat to be dissected and studied.

He had never felt so alone in a place with so many people. Even when he first arrived at Hogwarts it simply felt neutral with a bit of fear at all the new things he was unaware of. But now it was hostile, _they_ were hostile.

"Ignore them Harry, this will all blow over with time, and no matter what I won't abandon you." The bushy haired witch chimed in.

" _We_ won't abandon you." Neville corrected, as the two began their usual glare off for the emerald eyed boy's attention.

"But I am _different_ …"

The staring contest ended as quickly as it had begun.

"Harry, we are _all_ different. Each and every person in this tower is different from one another. No one is as obsessive about rules like Hermione…"

"And most of the students wouldn't think of marrying a tree like Neville." The bushy haired girl finished with a hint of teasing.

"There is _no one_ like you Harry, but that's what makes you wonderful. Because you are _unique_."

Harry smiled as his two friends pulled him into a group hug.

 _***HPBB***_

"I mean it was fun and all but I would have rather had some _edible_ food." Neville complained as the trio left the 'Deathday' party of Nearly Headless Nick.

"Think of the experience though Neville, how many _living_ people can you think claimed to have been to such an occasion."

"Yeah, exactly ghosts don't know what living people _do_ anymore. Hence why nothing that they did could actually _involve_ us."

"I think it was rather entertaining, thank you both for going with me."

"You are a very welcome Harry, I know that you might dislike... well... the normal feast, all considering."

The three friends fell silent, with two realizing just what October 31st meant to their best friend. The day of the Dark Lord's defeat also happened to be the day he lost his parents.

In the silence of the night the corridors seemed to grow ever darker as the three students continued on their path, their footsteps beginning to echo through the empty hallways. That is until... § _Kill... kill... murder... death... kill...§_

Harry froze and spun around his eyes scanning for some unseen danger, it was only seconds later that his two friends noticed he had fallen behind.

"Harry, you okay?"

§ _Kill... kill... YESSSSSSSSS§_

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Harry?" Hermione questioned, as she stood next to him and strained her ears to pick up any sort of sound. But to her and Neville the corridors were empty and silent save for their breathing.

§ _DEATH!§_

The young Potter took off at a sprint, with his friends calling out and running after him.

A minute later they caught up, seeing him frozen in horror as he stared at blood red writing on the wall.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware!_

 _***HPBB***_


	9. Holidays

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Holidays

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _A minute later they caught up, seeing him frozen in horror as he stared at blood red writing on the wall._

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware!_

 _***HPBB***_

"Poor poor Mrs. Norris…" The creepy looking old man practically sobbed as the petrified cat was levitated to the medical wing.

Pomfrey fought the urge to roll her eyes at the man as she examined the animal. "Well it…"

"She" Filch corrected with a snarl.

" _She_ appears to have been petrified." The mediwitch emphasized in annoyance. Really what was the big deal with the horrid creature anyway?

"It must have been Potter! I hear the rumors just like everyone else does! He's a Parselmouth, a dark wiz…"

"That will be quite enough Mr. Filch. Considering that Mr. Potter is barely into his second year here I _highly_ doubt he would be knowledgeable enough to cast a spell like that." McGonagall interrupted. They had already asked, and tested, Harry's wand to see the last spells it had used, and none of them cave even _close_ to what could have caused such a thing.

With a grunt the man returned to watching the animal who Pomfrey, with a smiling nod from Dumbledore, reluctantly put into a bed for the time being.

"Well there is no sense in alarming anyone with our findings quite yet. We should simply keep this entire matter quiet until a culprit can be found. Undoubtedly it is a prank gone wrong." With that the Headmaster left, his eyes sparkling merrily.

As the other teachers began to file out as well Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but feel a bit of worry in the bottom of her stomach, as if _some part_ of this was going to end up biting them all in the arse.

 _***HPBB***_

"Look I'm not saying that someone _is_ after you Harry it just seems like a really big coincidence is all. I mean your ability is revealed and then someone is attacked and _immediately_ people begin to suspect you? Seems kinda suspicious to me."

"Oh please Neville there is absolutely no correlation between these two. Besides the two incidents happened close to a month apart."

"Hey, I'm just saying we should be _careful_ is all. We didn't take the stone situation seriously last year and that just as easily could have ended in catastrophe remember?"

Hermione bit her lip as her considerable mind went over the facts from their first year at the school. Between the troll, the incident in the forest, and Quirrell it did seem as though the school wasn't _nearly_ as safe as everyone had claimed originally. But surely that didn't mean that they would be in danger again...

 _***HPBB***_

"Draco I don't know about this man. I mean with all of the things that people keep saying about him…"

"What is your problem now Nott? I told you nothing bad will happen so quit whining."

"I'm _not_ whining _Malfoy_. I'm just pointing out that attacking someone who is under the suspicion of _Petrification_ might be a bad idea." The Slytherin boy pointed out.

"And _I_ am pointing out the fact that you are acting like a little bitch. So, shut up, open the box, and get ready."

Theodore fought back the urge to point out that it was _Draco_ who was acting like a child with his creepy obsession with the Potter boy, but felt it better just to let the blonde have his way for now. After all, if worst came to worst and they were caught he could _easily_ blame it all on Malfoy.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger was never one to make rash decisions or believe that someone was 'out to get you'. But when she noticed that Draco Malfoy and three other Slytherin boys were opening a rather large box behind a secluded corner and were whispering about her best friend well… sometimes Neville _was_ right.

With a whispered incantation, and a surprisingly feminine giggle, the blonde Malfoy heir launched a bludger straight towards her friends exposed back as he walked along with his male friend.

The bookworm wasn't _fast_ enough to draw her wand and stop the impact, that is if she had even _reacted_ correctly. Instead she froze in fear, watching as the object streaked down the hallway with increasing speed. Why had the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor if all she was good for was watching? Where was the courage and determination that was so prized in her house? Where was her ability to act first and think later, a skill that her friend had undoubtedly used to save her life from a troll?

She barely managed to shout in horror as the object came within feet of the bespectacled boy.

Then the unexpected happened, Harry spun around with _lightning_ fast speed, extending his hand and _halting_ the cast Iron sphere with his palm.

No magic, no spells, and no incantation or wand drawn. He had simply reached out and _stopped it_. There hadn't been even a grunt of pain from the boy or a noise of exertion on his part. If it had been anyone _else_ they would have undoubtedly broken an arm or worse.

But not Harry, no he stood there, eyes blazing, as the ball slammed into his hand, and then fell to the ground with a loud crack.

Silence reigned as the few students present became aware of what had just occurred, and chose to stare with awe at the raven-haired hero.

Harry, for his part, merely glared back at Malfoy and his gang, who looked close to pissing themselves in fear, before turning to give a slight nudge to Neville and continuing on their way to class.

The entire incident had only spanned a couple of seconds, but the impact was going to stay with those present for weeks to come.

 _***HPBB***_

"How did you do it Harry?" The young Longbottom whispered discreetly as the pair sat in charms class together.

"Do what?"

"Do what? DO WHAT!?"

"Mr. Longbottom..." the miniature professor warned as he glared at the two boys. Seeing no further conversation, the man went back to lecturing and writing theory on the board.

"Y-you stopped the bludger... like it was a pillow or something being thrown at you."

"Oh... I don't know I just sort of... felt it I guess? Then something just told me to catch it and..."

"You... sort of caught it I guess..."

The Raven-haired boy shrugged and went back to thinking what he had done was no big deal.

Neville, on the other hand, continued pondering the mystery of his best friend.

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention students" The Headmaster called out during dinner one Tuesday evening. "It is my regret to inform all of you that there has indeed been another incident. It appears a young girl by the name of Penelope Clearwater has been found petrified in the second-floor girl's bathroom. Until such time as we can discover the exact cause of this the room is off limits to all students."

Nervous mutterings broke out among the students until hunger eventually took precedence.

 _***HPBB***_

A young blonde girl returned to her dorm after the speech with a sorrow in her eyes. She didn't like _anyone_ being hurt, much less an innocent child, and if the attacks continued the school itself might be in danger of closing.

As she reached her bed she let out a sigh, there were times that she wondered if Hogwarts closing _wasn't_ for the best anyway. It appeared as though the robes she was planning to wear the next day had gone missing once more, undoubtedly the wrackspurts had stolen them for their late-night rendezvous with...

'No! No those aren't real! Mother said they weren't, daddy is the only one who...'

'Are you sure they aren't?' A traitorous portion of her mind silkily asked back, allowing doubt once more to plague her ask the exhaustion of the day began settling in. It was barely seven and she felt as though she could sleep for a week. Not that it would matter, she hadn't truly slept the entire night since...

Luna Lovegood covered her ears, tears streaming down her face as she tried to block out the screams in her mind. The images of her mother bleeding on the floor as she cried in pain forcing their way to the forefront of her consciousness once more.

The blue-eyed girl fell onto her bed, shivering and sobbing like so many other nights of her life.

 _***HPBB***_

"I'm telling you it _has_ to be him..." Ron whispered to a small grouping of Gryffindors.

"Come on Ron, you really think meek little Potter is the 'heir'?"

"It all fits! Slytherin was a Parseltongue, so is Potter. He was the one who 'conveniently' stumbled upon the scene of the crime. Plus, did you hear what happened in the hallway?"

"You mean how another _Slytherin_ attacked him? Yeah that definitely makes sense..."

"Shut it Dean, I _mean_ how he just stopped the bludger like it was nothing, no spells either. That means he _has_ to be secretly using dark magic or something like that right?"

Most of the others seemed rather hesitant, the boy didn't even act like he could defend _himself_ much less attack others.

"Look maybe I'm wrong," this declaration got quite a few eye rolls as if saying 'no kidding', "but all I'm saying is that we should be cautious around him that's all."

Several hesitant nods later and the group departed, and despite their trust in the other Gryffindors many of them found it rather easy, and acceptable, to begin the spreading of rumors.

 _***HPBB***_

Within a week no one would sit within three chairs of the bespectacled boy, save for his two friends. The whispers and silent mistrust became even greater, to the point where professors were even taking sides, some silently encouraging the 'abuse' like Snape and others trying to quell any sort of potential issues, like McGonagall.

A few days later and Dumbledore finally saw fit to intervene.

"Ah Harry my boy please take a seat," the bearded man gestured towards one close to a perch with a large red bird.

'Any discomfort he feels around Fawkes will be a powerful indicator of whether or not young Harry truly has begun his fall from innocence.' Albus pondered as he took a seat behind his desk.

"So how have your classes been going?"

"Fine sir, easier than they were last year."

"Ah I can imagine, now that you are used to our world. I have noticed that you are not doing as well as possible in potions though, any particular reason?"

Harry briefly considered explaining Snape's animosity towards him, but if the Headmaster hadn't taken action towards the man yet then one student complaining surely would have no consequences.

"I guess I just don't take to the subject sir."

"Ah well it isn't for everyone I suppose... lemon drop?"

The boy nodded slowly, and took one of the offered candies, much to the elder man's delight. As he did so they made eye contact for a moment, allowing Dumbledore to make an attempt at peering into the boy's mind. That is until he found himself easily repelled out. Apparently, the boy's natural mental defenses were greater than even he could have predicted.

"So, I have been hearing some rather ghastly rumors lately concerning you my boy. I have done what I can to halt their spread but in a school, such as Hogwarts, it is a difficult thing to do."

The boy nodded, before returning his gaze to the desk in a submissive manner unknowingly sending a great deal of happiness through the man before him. 'It looks as though his personality is still just where it needs to be for the greater good, very...'

His further musings were interrupted by a soft song from the bird as he leapt onto the arm rest of Harry's chair.

Started the boy made to move before Dumbledore gave him a calming chuckle, "it is quite alright Harry, Fawkes is a phoenix and thus incapable of hurting someone of the light. You should be perfectly safe next to him."

Despite dropping several hints that he might not _quite_ believe in the boy's innocence his words did calm the student, who watched the bird with fascination.

Moments later the Phoenix gave let out a soft sound, and nudged the young Potter's hand. "I do believe he wishes you to pet him Harry, quite an honor coming from such a majestic creature."

Swallowing what fear had riled up in his chest the boy-who-lived raised his hand and inched closer, that is until Fawkes closed the distance himself, rubbing his head onto his palm and allowing the boy to feel his feathers and skin. As he did so the two made eye contact for a few moments, as if the bird wished to impart some kind of ancient knowledge onto him.

After a few seconds, Dumbledore resumed the conversation, happy to see that Harry did not seem to be responsible for the attacks.

 _***HPBB***_

As the snow fell outside Harry glanced at his two friends seated in the carriage with him. It was true that both seemed rather anxious to reach their destination but the boy-who-lived had _never_ seen Hermione look this… excited before. The girl was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh it is going to be so much fun Harry! First we can make snow angels, then drink hot cocoa by the fireplace. My mom makes the _best_ hot chocolate you will ever taste. Then my cousins will come over and we can have a snowball fight and…"

As the girl rattled on Harry couldn't help but smile. It had taken nearly a week for his two closest companions, maybe only companions, to convince him that it would be acceptable to stay with the Grangers during the break. Originally, he hadn't wanted to for a variety of reasons: not wanting to restart the argument that Neville and Hermione had begun earlier in the year, not wanting to impose upon their family, not being able to bear the thought of letting some of his 'freakishness' slip out and upsetting anyone…

But after the bookworm's insistence that it would be okay, and showing him the letter from her parents confirming this, along with Neville explaining that they would still be doing early school shopping before the next year Harry relented.

Hermione had practically squeezed the life out of him as a result.

Catch a bludger at full speed? No problem

Fall over fifty feet and practically walk it off? Easy

Choke a monster into unconsciousness? Piece of cake

Try and breathe while a preteen girl hugged him? No chance

"What do you think Harry?"

The boy was rapidly brought out of his thoughts, and noticed both of his friends looking at him as if expecting an answer.

"Uhmm sorry, I got lost in my head again."

Neville chuckled while the bushy haired girl rolled her eyes, yet her smile betrayed her amusement. "I said what do you think about going sledding one day?"

The boy shrugged, to be honest he didn't actually know what that was. The Dursley's weren't much of outdoor people, especially in the cold, and thus he was generally confined to his closet for most of the winter, when he wasn't doing chores or making them meals that is.

"I've never been sledding so I guess it is fine."

Again, Hermione's face lit up… ironically a bit like a Christmas tree.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mom… Dad… this is Harry"

The boy stepped forward in a _very_ shy manner, his eyes glued to the ground with a mixture of fear and anxiety.

The two adults glanced at each other, before Olivia Granger took a step forward. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, we have heard quite a lot about you from Hermione over the summer."

"Mommmmm" the girl whined out in embarrassment.

"I-It is n-nice to m-meet you too ma'am"

"Now now none of that ma'am business with me Harry."

The boy nodded slowly, his years of abuse still threatening him from the back of his mind. "Mrs. G-Granger, M-Mr. Granger" he respectfully replied "th-thank you for allowing me to join you on your v-vacation."

The two parents, once more, shared a slight glance towards each other. Although it was certainly refreshing to see a young man with manners this was a bit ridiculous for someone his age.

"Think nothing of it Harry, come now let's get you two in the car. We have a drive ahead of us." Jack Granger answered warmly. He moved to pick up the luggage, but Harry had already grabbed both his and Hermione's and lifted them without seemingly any effort on his part.

'Odd, the boy almost acts like he is a butler…'

 _***HPBB***_

Thankfully the long car trip back was full of either pleasant silence, or Hermione filling in with her academic scores and achievements. Harry was _more_ than happy to simply let her go on about the 'Outstandings' she had received or what homework she was hoping to sneak in during the break, which earned her several glares from her mother.

"Dear you know that you don't _have_ to do homework over the break. You sound as if you are already done with almost everything you have for the rest of the school year, why not just sit back and relax a bit?"

"Oh I will mom, I planned out several breaks throughout the day along with some relaxation and free time in the evening. I just want to ensure that I am ready for the finals this year. I couldn't _bear_ getting anything less that an 'O' on them."

Seeing the opening her father decided it might be time for a bit of an 'intervention' as he drove along the country road towards their destination.

"What about you Harry? Do you have the rest of your academic career planned out?"

Hermione froze, and then paled as she snuck a glance at the boy she had honestly forgotten was with her. Cursing internally, she noticed the slightly downtrodden look on his face, as if he realized that he would never be as good academically as she was.

'I told Neville that I wasn't going to do this… and yet I did anyway.' The bushy haired girl berated internally. She had never had a friend from school, much less one that came home with her for any break. She wasn't sure how to deal with such a situation.

"M-maybe I can just do a little work at night… or we can work on something together…" Jack Granger frowned a bit, he had wanted his daughter to lighten up a bit and have some fun, not push her into a depression by trying to connect with her friend.

"That sounds okay, I wouldn't mind doing some homework over the break…"

Hermione's face lit up in a way that had her mother nearly wide eyed.

Her father's expression merely narrowed in concern. After all every father knew to be wary around boys that made their daughters look _that_ happy.

 _***HPBB***_

"So, Harry" Hermione's father began as the four sat around the dinner table. It had been quite the task to even get the boy to do so oddly enough. At first, he had made some silly excuses about not being hungry, until Hermione had put on that fake 'about to cry' look and guilt tripped him into sitting down. Even now though he looked as if he was about to receive the beating of a life for merely being _at_ a dinner table. "How did you and Hermione meet?"

The bushy haired girl froze, her eyes opening wide as a look of panic crossed her face. She had never _technically_ explained the whole 'I was almost murdered by a fifteen-foot monster in a bathroom' incident.

Harry _must_ have seen or sensed her dilemma, which her mother was about to ask about, before he spoke up. "We were sorted into the same house together; our first meeting was in charms class. When she sat next to me." Amazingly enough his slight stutter seemed to have vanished, implying that he had _somehow_ recovered from the anxiety or shyness that had plagued him up until that moment.

"Ah, well Hermione has mentioned that she does enjoy that class quite a bit, don't you honey? That and transfi..." the man trailed off as he tried to remember how to pronounce the word, which allowed the youngest Granger to recover from her anxiety.

"Transfiguration daddy, it is the study of using magic to convert one object into another."

"Ah yes... I knew that."

Olivia rolled her eyes, yet kept her daughter's reaction locked away for later thought. Something had _undoubtedly_ happened that she didn't want to talk about. Something that made her think she would either get in trouble, or that she would be removed from the school. It seemed as though these were the only two thoughts that could inspire such fear in her child.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mommmm"

"I'm sorry dear but you didn't give us _that_ much warning. Besides it isn't like we had room for another bed in the house..."

The girl sank into a slight depression. When her parents informed her that it would be alright for Harry to stay during the break she had _assumed_ that they would have at least tried to get him a guest bed or something. But apparently, she was wrong.

Thus far his options had been sleeping bag, or the couch.

She fought back the tears that threatened to emerge, he would undoubtedly _never_ want to stay with them again after this. Who would want to sleep over or spend the holidays sleeping on the floor? That is until a bright, and thoroughly innocent, idea came to her mind.

"Wait, what if Harry just slept with me?"

The silence of her two parents gave allowed her time to go over what she had just said, and she turned a remarkable bright red moments later.

"I-I-I-I mean..."

"That's okay Hermione, your bed doesn't look big enough for two people anyway."

The three turned to the boy, who didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest, in fact it almost seemed as though he hadn't _understood_ what was wrong with her offer.

"I can just sleep on the floor, I have done so before so no big deal." and it wasn't, at least not for him. He had grown up sleeping on hard wood paneling in his 'room'. Having actual _carpet_ and maybe even a sleeping bag was beyond what he had been expecting.

"Alright, I'll go grab the bag and a few extra blankets and pillows. Be back in a sec"

With that Jack Granger jogged upstairs, as briskly as a dentist could, before seeking out those objects.

 _Pillows? Blankets? Friends?_ Harry grinned despite himself, this was going to be the best holiday of his young life!

***HPBB***

"I'm telling you Liv, there is something odd about that boy."

"Of course dear, would you really think that he and Hermione would be 'the best of friends' if he was _completely_ normal?"

The man grunted as he continued brushing then flossing his teeth. Moments later he reemerged from their private bathroom.

"Maybe I should have a chat with him tomorrow, you know father to 'boy who is interested in my daughter'. Would be a good chance to bond and lay down some ground rules."

The fierce glare he received forced him back a step.

"Jack Granger, could you please _inform_ me of how many other friends Hermione has _ever_ talked about?"

"Uhhhh" he couldn't think of any, besides a brief mention of some boy named 'Neville', but that had been more of a passing irritation than anything else. Harry had received quite a few paragraphs just to himself.

" _Exactly_ , so if you intimidate the _very nice_ young man sleeping on our living room floor and cost our daughter her first friendship there _will_ be consequences, and you will _not_ enjoy them."

The man could only nod in return, gulping down the fear he felt in his chest. If he had to be honest during their talk he was going to try and warn the boy discreetly, if Hermione turned out anything like her mother then he would need to be _extra_ cautious about what he said around her.

 _***HPBB***_

The next morning found the father of the household staring in shock as he entered the kitchen.

Harry had been _busy_ it seemed. Coffee was made, food was cooking, plates were set out, orange juice poured...

"Umm Harry?"

The boy whipped around, startled by the sudden sound and unable to hide the look of fear that flashed across his features. Less than a second later it was gone, but it had been enough time for the older man to notice.

"O-oh I'm s-sorry I a-almost got the bacon done I j-just need a f-few more..."

Jack Granger walked towards him, intending on letting the boy sit down and relax rather than cooking for the entire household, when he noticed the flinch of fear, as if he truly _was_ waiting to be assaulted.

"Harry..."

"Oh my what a surprise! I do so hope that you didn't let our young guest help you with this dear."

Both men turned and noticed a, now awake, Olivia Granger in the doorway, with a mumbling and half asleep Hermione behind her.

"I..."

"O-of course not m-ma'am."

Something was _obviously_ wrong if the boy would just pass off praise for what he had done so easily...

Before Jack could retort though the others had sat down and the food had finished.

"So, Harry are you excited?"

The boy finally glanced up from the table he had been staring at to look towards the woman. "Ma'am?"

"For Christmas? Do you and your family do anything during the holidays? I hope we aren't taking you from any traditions."

The Potter's mind wandered back to all of the holidays he had 'shared' with the Dursleys. Morning beatings, locked away in the cold, watching Dudley open a mountain of gifts while he received nothing. Being forced to...

His mind returned to the present, and two concerned looks while Hermione continued to yawn.

"N-no nothing important."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, you are in for a treat this morning."

The boy glanced curiously at Olivia Granger, not quite understanding what was going on.

"You see, Hermione is... well not much of a morning person. It always takes her about ten or so minutes to really figure out what day it is and what is going on. This is _never_ as apparent as it is on Christmas morning."

Sure enough the bushy haired girl entered the kitchen, managed to mutter out some good mornings and sat down to eat the prepared meal.

A few minutes later, and her fork fell to the plate with a clatter, while Jack Granger covered his ears using his hands.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" The girl happily screamed, before sprinting into the living room.

The two adults merely chuckled and followed, leading a rather shy boy along with them.

 _***HPBB***_

"This one is from us Harry"

The boy looked down at the offered wrapped gift in confusion, true he had purchased Hermione's parents a gift after speaking with their daughter about what to buy them but the bespectacled boy assumed that their hospitality would be all he would receive.

Upon unwrapping the package, while even Hermione watched on with curiosity, Harry's eyes widened, although most children would not find several articles of clothing to be 'exciting' Harry did in fact. He never owned any 'muggle' clothing of his own before, being forced to wear whatever Dudley had outgrown over the years, so to have his very own...

"Th-thank you"

"I know most twelve-year-old boys don't really like clothing for a Christmas gift but..." Jack Granger faltered when he saw the happiness in the child's eyes. Happiness that was added on to his list of concerns revolving around his daughter's best friend.

"Alright my turn!" Hermione happily exclaimed, and opened up another box containing books, much to her joy. She then handed one to Harry specifically, the last one marked for him.

"Ummm I hope you like it Harry..."

The boy nodded slowly, and carefully unwrapped the book titled 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.

"It was my favorite growing up, still is. I always used to pretend like I was Alice, exploring some far-off place and meeting magical new creatures. Back before I knew about magic and met you and Neville... well this got me through a lot of lonely summers... I thought that you might..."

It was the first time that Harry Potter had ever initiated a hug with anyone, and Hermione Granger instantly decided that it was a Christmas gift in and of itself.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione would receive quite a few gifts that Holiday, her favorite secretly being the hug, but coming in a close second would be the book entitled 'Hogwarts, a secret History'. It had been ordered by her best friend months prior from a rare book seller whose catalog he had found during his trip with McGonagall.

Hermione's parents had been given a rather large book named 'So your child is magic' by Harry. It was a comprehensive guide to the magical world for Muggle parents. Later on, Hermione would be rather embarrassed to admit that she wasn't aware such a book had even existed until she researched it while the two of them had been looking for Christmas gift ideas.

An owl came later that day from Neville, dropping off an enchanted notebook for Hermione, that would continue adding on pages when needed and create, as well as update, a table of contents as new material was added. For Harry it delivered a broom, although not of the best quality was still functional enough for Harry to use.

Harry and Hermione had sent off their own gifts for the boy a few days prior, a comprehensive book on herbs from Hermione, shocking, and a pair of high quality boots from Harry, self-cleaning and heating included.

Yet despite the fun they had with the snowball fights, the hot chocolate, and simply sitting by the fireplace studying the break quickly came to an end for the two best friends. With that though meant that they had met up with their missing third member at the train station, and had all rode back together, returning to Hogwarts with excitement.

That happiness had quickly turned into something else though, when the return meal was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore making an announcement.

There had been another attack, another student paralyzed, this time a young blonde boy from Gryffindor who had been seen following Harry around.

"You better consider leaving Hogwarts now _Mudblood_ " Draco sneered, "the heir of Slytherin _only_ targets _your kind_ and it is just a matter of time until luck runs out and the deaths begin."

As he walked away laughing with his friends Hermione fought the creeping fear rolling down her spine, comforted only by the fact that her two friends stood by her side.

 _***HPBB***_


	10. Loss

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Loss

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _As he walked away laughing with his friends Hermione fought the creeping fear rolling down her spine, comforted only by the fact that her two friends stood by her side._

 _***HPBB***_

It was a rare thing, to see the children of Hogwarts acting as they did. There was no laughter in the hallways, no pranking or happiness to be found. After a long holiday break, most of the teacher's would have been recharged and ready to face the endless hordes of sugar enhanced magic rebounding off of every surface as the students tried out new trinkets or magical toys, maybe even a spell or two that they had been taught by excited parents.

But it was not the case. Instead the hallways were deathly quiet, students moved in large groups between classes, staying as silent as possible to avoid any attacks. Even the Slytherins, who would normally be mocking their loud and obnoxious rivals, were oddly sedated.

The professors themselves were not much better. When they were not in class the adults could be found guiding the largest of groups through the endless corridors, giving the students an extra feeling of security in the dark times.

If one were to be completely honest though, few truly felt safe.

Another attack occurred less than a month after the return, another student petrified.

By now the Muggleborn students no longer left their dorms for anything besides mandatory classes. Prefects and teachers alike were torn between their sense of duty to shield these students, and staying as far from them as possible to protect themselves. Where was the sense of adding to the casualty list?

Eventually the Ministry was forced to step in and take matters into their own hands.

 _***HPBB***_

"What do you mean Hagrid has been arrested!?"

McGonagall sighed as the students of Gryffindor house gathered around her in protest. It was quite obvious to anyone with half a brain that the large giant was not guilty in the slightest, and yet here she was trying to defend the actions of those who lacked any sort of intellect at all, mainly those in charge of the government.

"What I mean is that Hagrid has been arrested by the Ministry for his involvement in the attacks."

"You can't be bloody serious!"

"Quite, and watch your language Mr. Weasley." The redhead promptly frowned and muttered something back, earning him a detention.

"Why do they think that Hagrid was involved Professor?"

'Finally, someone asks a question that makes sense.'

The Deputy Headmistress loved her lions, she really did. They were brave, self-sacrificing, and honorable. Unfortunately, they also tended to be a bit dimwitted and shortsighted, preferring to run into danger head first rather than actually thinking something through.

Was it any wonder why the heroes of the magical world, who tended to be from her house, never lived very long?

"A very good question Ms. Granger. The first time that the chamber was opened a student died as many of you probably know by now. Hagrid was suspected in the attacks and the investigation has been _reopened_."

"You mean that they"

"They being our _illustrious_ Ministry"

"Have decided in their wisdom"

"Nigh _infinite_ wisdom dear brother"

"That rather than trying to investigate the attacks"

"It would be far easier to simply"

"Blame someone convenient" the Weasley twins finished at the same time. McGonagall had always assumed they had some sort of charm cast on themselves to allow for such conversations to be so perfectly timed but could never quite figure it out.

 _***HPBB***_

Despite the arrest made and the giant man's incarceration another attack would follow only a few weeks later, another petrified student. The only saving grace thus far, and the only thing helping to keep the students from vacating the castle completely, was the promise that a cure would be ready by the end of the school year. Mandrake roots were being prepared and they would be able to cure those who had fallen under the terrible curse.

At least that was the plan. Despite all of the bravery and reassurances there was a sliver of doubt. After all who could be _completely_ sure that the potion would work if they didn't even know the cause? What if there were more victims _after_ the potion had been exhausted? What if the next attack didn't end in petrification... but something more permanent?

A student had died decades earlier in a similar incident, when would this horror be repeated?

 _***HPBB***_

"There has to be _something_ " Hermione _almost_ whined out. She would not call it whining though, because Hermione Granger did _not_ whine.

At least according to her.

Across the table a blonde boy rolled his eyes, he wasn't quite sure how else to respond to such _enthusiasm_.

"Hermione maybe you should..."

"Maybe you should _help_ rather than just sitting there Neville" the girl snapped back, earning a whimper of fear from the boy.

Harry just continued going through the books that the trio had assembled. He had long since come to the realization that the 'arguing' was part of their friendship. So long as it did not become cruel he would stay out of it. The other two of them had realized this as well, and had made sure to remind their green-eyed hero that they weren't really mad at each other, it was just a way to let out stress.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that there aren't very many famous Muggleborn witches or wizards. I warned you that this plan of yours was going to be hard to accomplish."

"But it _shouldn't_ be! They should mention more than just the Pureblood and occasional Halfblood in our books! Where are all the Muggleborn pioneers of magic? Where are the witches that created new spells and the wizards that saved lives?"

Neville shrugged, not wanting to give the obvious answer that the achievements she had been searching for were probably stolen by Purebloods.

 _***HPBB***_

Dumbledore gave a sigh as he slumped down into his chair. Things were not going well and he knew it. The Chamber of Secrets could not be located and as long as the 'heir' was able to move unseen then there would continue to be attacks.

He had tried keeping an eye on Harry Potter, secretly suspecting that he might have either turned to darkness due to his upbringing or the magic inside of his scar doing it for him. Yet the boy was easily found and kept track of. He was in near constant contact with his two friends, and the times that he wasn't were spent in class.

He simply didn't have _time_ to be orchestrating the attacks.

This simple fact limited down the number of suspects… to zero. As far as Dumbledore knew there weren't any other Parsel speakers in Hogwarts, which meant that either someone was hiding this magical 'talent' or that something more nefarious was going on. Considering the circumstances either was equally probable at this point.

Letting out another deep sigh the Headmaster glanced down at the letter that had arrived a few days after the last attack. It was from the Board of Directors of Hogwarts, and in it he was ordered to resolve the problem, or step down from his position.

That simply would not do though, he could not continue to monitor Harry and guide him towards his ultimate destiny without close proximity as an authority figure. He would simply need to heighten his efforts to locate the offender.

 _***HPBB***_

Ginny Weasley was concerned.

No scrap that idea, Ginny was freaking terrified. She was losing chunks of her memory, walking into her room and blinking only to find she was then in the Main Hall hours later.

Then there was the blood… more than once she had woken up with her hands absolutely covered in the red liquid. She had spent the day trying to scrub it off her hands after emptying the content of her stomach.

But it wasn't _just_ that. Her best friend had been sorted into a different house, and thus she barely saw Luna anymore. Her brother Ron was… well a prat, and the twins were too busy with everything else to spend time with a first year.

She truly felt alone, all save for 'Tom'. He was her saving grace, the only thing keeping her sane despite the horrors going on in the school and her own potential involvement in them.

She had wanted to come forward, to explain that she was probably the one who had written the message but her 'friend' had convinced her otherwise.

' _They won't understand you.'_ The message appeared in silky smooth writing across the blank pages. _'_ _Your family will think you are going crazy and disown you. The Headmaster will believe you are becoming evil and send you to Azkaban…'_

That thought was even more horrifying. She knew all about the prison and its guards…

If she was sent there she would not survive.

Would her parents let that happen? Could they stop it even if they wanted to?

 _No_ , the only option she had was to persevere and make it through the year. Things would be different when she got back home, she was sure of it.

Thus, the young redhead ignored the doubt in the back of her mind, the feeling that something wasn't quite right, that her one link to sanity might be the reason for her very undoing.

She continued writing in the cursed diary, and continued in her loneliness.

 _***HPBB***_

As the trio sat in the unusually quiet lunch room they went over the notes from charms class.

"No, all I'm saying Hermione is that I don't understand _why_ we have to memorize the _exact_ coefficient of diffusion for spells that travel through water."

" _Because_ it is important Neville."

"Is that your way of saying 'I have no idea but the teacher told me to'?"

The girl stuck her tongue out with a pout, and was met with the same reaction from the blonde while Harry watched on with a smile.

Suddenly the girl blinked once or twice before standing up.

"That's it!"

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"The answer! Oh it must be, it is so very perfect, everything _fits_."

"What fits Hermione?" Neville pressed on, also curious to know what she was talking about.

"I have to confirm a few facts at the library but if it checks out I will tell you tonight. I will see you two later." The bushy haired girl promptly gathered up her books and prepared to take off, before she was halted by a hand on her arm. Glancing back, she was met with a concerned look from her best friend.

"Hermione… you shouldn't go anywhere alone remember?"

"Oh, Harry don't worry it will be fine. Besides none of the attacks have taken place during this time of the day. I promise I will be perfectly fine okay?"

Still the look of apprehension did not fade from his eyes.

"Harry… I _promise_."

"Okay…"

The brilliant smile that was returned gave him an odd warmth in his chest before the brunette took off toward her private sanctuary.

"She will be fine Harry…"

"I hope so…"

 _***HPBB***_

Two hours after their shared meal the two boys were sitting in history class, valiantly trying to stay awake, when the lecture was interrupted by their Head of House.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, come with me please."

The two glanced at each other, before packing up and walking out with the professor.

"Yes Professor?"

"There… has been another attack…"

'Why would she…' Harry's mind froze as a wave of fear shot down his spine.

"Where is Hermione?"

The older woman's face sagged, turning into one of regret and sadness. "She is currently in the hospital ward… she has been petrified."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry this _isn't_ your fault"

"She was attacked on her way to the library… I should have…"

"What? Been attacked with her? That wouldn't have solved anything Harry."

The raven-haired boy sighed, before nodding slightly to his blonde friend.

"We should head back before it gets dark…"

"You go on ahead, I'm going to stay here a bit longer."

Neville bit his lip, trying to suppress the bad feeling that coursed through his body. "Harry… don't do anything reckless okay? She wouldn't want that."

Again, he nodded slightly, as the Longbottom heir headed out with McGonagall.

Despite the boy's attempts at comforting him, Harry knew the truth. It _was_ his fault. If he had gone with her she might have been able to escape. She could have figured everything out by now, instead she had been attacked and now he was left trying to figure out a mystery he had no hopes of solving.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter…"

The boy looked up, from where he had sat down next to his friend for the past several nights.

"If you need anything… let me know."

The boy nodded in thanks towards the mediwitch before pulling out a book from his backpack. He had noticed that one of the other victims' family members had spent over an hour talking to the petrified student, perhaps that helped?

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without pictures or conversation?'." Harry began reading softly, just loud enough for his friend to hear him.

 _***HPBB***_

"You just couldn't help yourself could you _Potter_? Just had to attack another Gryffindor eh, you dirty _Parselmouth_!"

The scarred boy turned around, to see that Ron, with a few other students, was standing behind him looking rather confrontational.

"I don't get it, I mean you aren't even a Pureblood so why target your own kind? What, they not good enough to breathe the same air as you or something? I thought Granger was at least your friend, guess I was wrong there too huh?"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Hey Ron, maybe this wasn't the best idea mate… I mean she _is_ one of his best friends and all…"

But the red head ignored his friend's protests, and pushed on in true Gryffindor style.

"That just means he should have been a _Slytherin_ after all. How bout it Potter? You just deceiving all of us? I bet you planned everything out from first year, the troll, all those rumors just to make yourself seem like one of us and drop our guards. I bet you even got Hermione to do you some 'favors' eh Pott…"

Whatever awful thing the young Weasley was about to say next was interrupted, as he found himself slammed against a wall, held up by his throat, and a pair of green eyes glaring back into him, glowing with anger.

Seconds later two wands were pointed at the boy's back.

"Let"

"Our"

"Brother"

"Go"

Harry did so, dropping the boy to the ground who immediately began coughing from the incident. As he turned around both Weasley twins took a step back in fear at the rage in their fellow Gryffindor's eyes.

"Keep him away from me"

They nodded slightly, and allowed the raven-haired boy to leave the scene unhindered.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hello 'The Great Harry Potter' sir."

Harry jumped a bit in surprise, his wand already out as he pointed it at the odd-looking creature that had just materialized at the end of his bed. "Who are you?"

"Dobby is Dobby sir. Dobby must apologize and punish himself later for Dobby is breaking the rules but… Dobby is sorry for Harry Potter's friend."

"Hermione? Did you have something to do with that?" there was a slight tinge of anger in the boy's voice, as the lights flickered briefly.

Dobby shuttered as a brief feeling of fear and power passed over him, truly Harry Potter was a powerful wizard no matter what his masters said.

"Dobby did not hurt her sir, but Harry Potter _needs_ to leave. Dobby has been trying to show the Great Harry Potter this all year, to injure Harry Potter so that you would be home and safe…"

"It was _you_. You sent the Bludger after me!"

The elf nodded remorsefully, "Yes Dobby did, and Dobby will punish himself by putting his hands in the fire later tonight but…"

"Don't do that, you will hurt yourself!"

The large eyes blinked in confusion, why would the Great Harry Potter be concerned about the welfare of a mere house elf? Especially after he had learned that Dobby had harmed him.

"Dobby, do you know what hurt Hermione?"

"Dobby does not sir, Dobby is sorry. There are terrible things that stalk Hogwarts now. Monsters from ancient times that prey upon the weak. Dobby does not want the Great Harry Potter to be hurt… please leave Hogwarts before it is too late."

Before he could ask anything more the small creature snapped its fingers, and vanished.

 _***HPBB***_

"Oh Collin, my sweet little boy. I am so sorry…"

Harry watched on as a distraught grandmother held the petrified hand of one of the victims, crying as she gently squeezed it in an attempt to convey the love for a mother that could not be present.

"I am sorry Ma'am but it is getting late. You may return tomorrow during visiting hours and I will be sure to contact you should anything change."

The woman gave a tearful nod towards Madam Pomfrey, before she allowed herself to be gently led from the room.

Harry looked down at his paralyzed friend. It had been a week and a half and nothing had changed. Neville still visited every few days but the raven-haired boy had taken to spending every free moment sitting next to her. He would talk about class, the school, even just about the weather to try and fill the silence.

But it still felt as if something were missing, a promise left unfulfilled, a kindness not yet returned. It was then that he realized _exactly_ what it was. Hermione's parents couldn't be here, they could not talk to their injured child, could not whisper that it would be okay. Did they even know of her condition?

The young boy resolved to owl them as soon as he returned to the tower. They should be made aware that something had happened.

Reaching forward he gently took the bushy haired girl's hand in his own, and gently squeezed it, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

When Madam Pomfrey locked up for the evening she decided to leave the boy with his friend, their hands clasped together in a loving bond.

 _***HPBB***_

"You cannot be serious!"

"We are very serious _Deputy_ Headmistress. The Board of Directors has just issued a vote of 'no confidence' in Albus Dumbledore's role as Headmaster. He will be immediately removed from this position and a substitute will be chosen until a more formal process can take place.

The aged man frowned, before nodding and packing up a few of his personal items.

"B-b-but what about the attacks!?"

"Dumbledore has failed to prevent these has he not?" Lucious Malfoy spoke up from next to the leader of the Board. "Since this is the case I fail to see why removing him would change _anything_. Unless of course he has some plan ready to catch the offender?"

"Unfortunately, I do not, I can only hope that my replacement has better luck than I."

The Malfoy head nodded briskly, "If that is the case then I expect a list of recommendations for your replacement by the end of the week."

Albus nodded once again, before letting out a sigh and departing with his Phoenix familiar.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hermione" Harry whispered as he leaned towards his friend, his hands wrapped around hers in the same way they had been for the last several nights. "Whatever it is that attacked you… it will continue to hurt people until it is stopped. I promise you this though… I am going to find and kill who or _what_ it is. I will not let anything hurt you again…"

It had been a rather emotional day for the boy-who-lived. He had received a letter back from Hermione's parents, begging for any sort of information on their only daughter, since they were being denied access to the castle on account of their lack of magic and the escalating fears and concerns for Muggles and Muggleborn students.

His reply had included everything he knew at that point, which wasn't much unfortunately. He had then been forced to sit through Draco Malfoy gloating through potions class, with Snape being as helpful as he normally was in such situations, about how a new school would be opening with only Purebloods in attendance.

Naturally he had assumed that his father would be in charge… for some odd reason.

After that he had caught up with Neville for charms, with neither boy participating much. In fact both had been far more downtrodden than normally since their friend had been attacked. It didn't help any that Harry hadn't been sleeping much, since his nights were often spent in the medical ward.

"Mr. Potter"

The boy's head snapped up, bringing his attention to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm afraid that all students and staff are to report to the main hall for an emergency meeting. There has been a kidnapping."

 _***HPBB***_

A new fear rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, a new message had been discovered.

'Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'

No one knew who the message spoke of… until a tally was taken of all the students, and one was found missing.

Ginny Weasley

Her brothers immediately began to search for her, the twins and Ron working together as if they had done so their entire lives, and maybe they had without realizing it. Blood is thicker than water after all.

But it was no use, even Dumbledore had never managed to discover the location of the Chamber of Secrets, so three schoolchildren had no chance of doing so.

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention, attention please. I regret to inform you all that Hogwarts will be closing down tomorrow evening. Please pack your bags and prepare to leave the castle by then." McGonagall called out during the hastily assembled meeting of the students and faculty.

Murmurs and whispers immediately broke out amongst the students until…

"What about my sister!?"

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley but we have made no progress in that regards, the Aurors will be coming in to sweep the castle in a little under a week but until then we cannot…"

"A WEEK!?"

"Our sister"

"Is being held captive"

"And the best"

"You can do"

"IS A WEEK!?" the twins' voices echoed together as one as their shout of fury filled the great hall.

The staff merely bowed their heads, realizing the full extent of their failures and the consequences of them.

"What about you Lockhart?" Snape suddenly spoke up, turning his head towards the silent defense teacher. "you once claimed to be able to find _any_ hidden room no matter how well protected did you not?"

"W-well I did but…"

"Professor we are in need of your services now more than ever, please make all haste and focus your efforts on solving this mystery before an innocent life can be claimed."

The man nodded towards the Deputy Headmistress, before departing for his own quarters.

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me ma'am?"

McGonagall turned to the delivery man, who bore a large package in his arms. "I have here a package for a Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry but the school is being closed down. You will have to deliver it to his home instead."

The man nodded, before giving his condolences and departing.

 _***HPBB***_

"Poor Ginny, I do so hope that she is found in time…" a voice whispered from next to Harry and Neville.

"Me too, I only recall seeing her a few times in the Gryffindor tower but she was always… nice…" the raven-haired boy agreed, his mind trying desperately to come up with a solution, some way of finding the truth to this puzzle.

"Hopefully Myrtle will honor her word and allow Ginny to share her toilet. That way they won't be lonely. I do believe the Wrackspurts claimed she was the first victim after all."

Harry spun so fast that his glasses nearly flew off his face. A young blonde girl with pale blue eyes stood next to him, her face a mixture of dreamy wonder and concern.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, just repeating what the Wrackspurts told me. They said she died almost fifty years ago which…" the girl replied, her voice fading off before Neville finished her statement.

"Would put her death at the correct time for when the Chamber was _last_ opened!"

"Where is Myrtle now?"

"Where she always is, the first-floor bathroom." The girl answered once more.

Nodding both boys began to make their way for an exit, before Harry glanced back.

"Thank you…"

"Luna Lovegood."

He nodded, adding her name to a list of those he was indebted to.

 _***HPBB***_

"I don't see any sort of door Harry"

"Nor do I but it has to be somewhere, we can't waste any more time"

Lockhart crept closer to the two boys from just outside the bathroom. He had seen them racing down the halls and had decided to follow the infamous 'boy-who-lived' on the off chance he had discovered something and could live up to the rumors.

That and he had just finished 'borrowing' a certain magical artifact that would fetch quite a decent chunk of gold, allowing for an early retirement, or at least an extended vacation.

"Harry look, there are snakes carved into the sink"

"Odd, this isn't _just_ a bathroom for Slytherin is it?"

"No… wait a second, if Salazar Slytherin made the chamber, _and_ could speak to snakes like you can…"

"Then maybe the key to opening it is the language itself?"

At this point the 'professor' decided to intervene. If he waited any longer the two children might actually discover the chamber, at which point he would either have to risk his life to help them fight some horrible monster or be revealed as a fraud.

Neither of these options was appealing to the man, who quickly stepped into the room just as the raven-haired boy made a few hissing sounds. The sink lowered into the ground, revealing the entrance.

"Well done boys, unfortunately for you I cannot allow you to go any further. You see if I did that then I would be caught up in your little adventure and well… that just can't happen."

"Because you are a fraud?" Neville snapped in anger, the man was preventing them from saving an innocent life!

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'fraud'. Rather I am an inquisitive young mind who just so happened to find some rather interesting stories to tell. That and I am _very_ skilled with mind erasing charms."

"So, you stole your fame?"

The older man nodded with a devious smirk towards the emerald eyed boy. "Indeed _Mr. Potter_. How terrible it will be though, when you two go missing as well. I would imagine that such a thing would even draw attention from my own disappearance for quite some time."

"But why you unless… _you are the heir!_ "

The man roared out in laughter at Longbottom's accusation. "Of course not you twit. I simply have discovered an artifact left behind by your headmaster and I decided, why not sell it to the highest bidder? After all school teaching really isn't for me, not after all of the terrible incidents that have occurred this year."

Neville's mind raced through several facts, and came to a conclusion he was sure that he would not enjoy. Even if they somehow managed to defeat the man Ginny might be dead by then, there was no way for them to escape their pursuer in their current condition, and he couldn't allow the creep to make off with whatever priceless heirloom he had claimed.

All of this came together to only one conclusion.

"Harry… I need you to promise me that you will save Ginny Weasley"

The boy nodded slowly to the whispered statement from his friend, "I will but what do you…"

"Sorry"

With that Neville turned, and pushed Harry into the tunnel, before it closed behind him. Seconds later his limited survival instincts kicked in, and he managed to dodge out of the path of a spell launched by his former teacher.

 _***HPBB***_


	11. Monsters

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Monsters

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _With that Neville turned, and pushed Harry into the tunnel, before it closed behind him. Seconds later his limited survival instincts kicked in, and he managed to dodge out of the path of a spell launched by his former teacher._

 _***HPBB***_

"You know..." The former defense teacher inquired as he circled his 'opponent' slowly and methodically, like a predator would its prey. "I believe you made a bit of an... error... Longbottom. It was very Gryffindor like for you to stay behind and face against someone far superior to you but... well you truly have no chance of defeating me. My question now is why bother? Why not just tackle Potter into the chamber and save yourself?"

"B-because y-you are a th-thief and a c-coward!"

The older man laughed, his chuckle filling the room. "Oh please... the fearful little boy who can barely speak correctly or hold his wand without shaking is calling _me_ a coward?"

Indeed, Neville had been shaking slightly ever since his plan came into motion. "I-I won't let you get a-away with this."

"Oh, you stupid boy... I already have. How do you think I am the most famous wizard alive right now? Forget Potter or Dumbledore, Lockhart is the household name of today."

"W-we will s-see about that!"

 _***HPBB***_

As Harry slid down the tunnel and finally arrived in a torch-lit cavern he glanced back, silently wishing Neville luck and, remembering his own promise, continued advancing on.

Water of unknown origin coated nearly the entire floor, leaving only the walkways along the walls themselves as passable. Yet Harry continued, memories of a young redhead firmly in his mind. A small girl who was far too shy for her own good, even around someone like him. A girl who had no business in such a terrible place.

Someone who needed saving.

Eventually he came to a separate chamber, where he could _just_ make out whispers from inside.

"Soon now my revenge against this hell hole will be done. The Mudbloods will be dead and the inferiors will bow down to _my_ greatness."

Though he didn't recognize the voice Harry was certain that it was a student, the voice being far too young to be an adult or teacher.

Glancing in the boy-who-lived noticed a young boy standing near the prone first year he had come to save.

It was time to act.

 _***HPBB***_

"Come now _surely_ you can do better than that. Why not try my patented technique for dealing with vampires as I explained in my..."

"Because you _aren't_ a vampire... also I never read any of your s-stupid books!"

Lockhart frowned, before a quick blasting charm launched the younger boy across the room. It really was about time for him to move on. If Potter somehow managed to discover a way to succeed then his presence, and plan, would be revealed immediately.

Turning to leave Lockhart suddenly found himself face down on ground.

"That... I learned from self-study... _not_ from your class." Neville clarified, as he managed to pick himself up off the ground after sending a charm and tripping the man.

"You know... I was going to _just_ wipe your memory and leave but now..."

There were a lot of things that Gilderoy could forgive or forget... but intentionally doing damage to his pride and joy, his face, was _not_ one of them.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah so you must be Harry Potter..."

Said boy's eyes glanced between his future opponent and the girl he had sworn to rescue. "So, you are the one who hurt Hermione."

The other male student blinked in confusion, "Hermi... oh the brown haired mudblood? Yes, I suppose that was me... in a sense at least. Your friend here was quite easy to manipulate through it all though, children always are. A little bit of possession here and there, add in a socially isolated and mentally weak child and I have the perfect recipe for my revenge."

"Revenge against who?"

"Everyone! But I digress, if you truly want to see your friend's attacker... then I shall call her." With that the boy made a strange hissing sound, but to Harry it was as plain as English, ̕ _§_ Come forth and desssstroy my beauty. Come forth and kill, the heir commandsssssss it! §

A sound alerted the bespectacled boy from behind, as he turned and watched as a large stone face opened, and a massive snake slithered from its mouth.

 _***HPBB***_

Once again Neville was thrown across the bathroom, crashing into the barriers surrounding the toilets and scaring Myrtle badly enough that she fled.

"I told you that this would _not_ be a quick and easy end for you brat. I am going to make you _suffer_ for what you did to my face."

"Did the world a favor if you ask me..." The boy muttered out, coughing up a bit of blood as he struggled to pick himself up off the ground. He was sure that there were at least several broken bones in his body by now, and he was undoubtedly covered in bruises.

At that moment, the thought made its way into his mind to simply stay down, to give up.

'Why not? He is more powerful than me, more knowledgeable... no one would blame me if I just _stayed_ down. It is so much easier to do...'

Then images flashed into his mind, images of a raven-haired boy catching him mid fall, tales of him getting back up again and again to save a young girl from a vicious monster, memories of his sacrifice to save them from a rogue Bludger and falling dozens of feet only to brush it off.

His best friend, who he had sent on alone to face off against an unknown terror capable of petrifying students. He had sent his fellow Gryffindor off to save a girl and stop a maniac... what right did he have to give up?

With a grunt of effort, the Longbottom heir did in fact get back up, and attempted to raise his wand towards the man, before it was ripped from his fingertips and caught by his opponent.

"Dueling strategy number one, disarm your opponent. Surely you paid attention during _that_ class at least?"

"I... do recall... you getting beat... by Snape..." the young blonde gasped out, as he fell backwards and just barely managed to stay upright by leaning on a windowsill.

"Indeed..."

With another flick of his wrist the fraud sent his former student flying across the room, and onto the floor once again.

 _***HPBB***_

A giant freaking snake. Apparently, that was the monster that had been stalking the halls of Hogwarts for the past several months.

Harry watched in horror as the, at least sixty-foot-long, serpent slithered quickly towards him.

§Kill him! §

Harry _narrowly_ avoided the snapping forward of the jaws from the great beast, which promptly tried again, forcing the boy to roll forward and under the beast's mouth.

Unfortunately, this time he would not escaped unscathed, as the tail snapped forward, and launched him across the room, slamming him against the opposite wall.

Yet, and much to Riddle's shock, the boy stood back up as if he was perfectly fine.

A split second later he was pinned against the wall by the basilisk's jaw, trying desperately to hold the monster back thus his wand dropped to the floor below him while his hands were occupied.

The monster and the boy stared back into each other's eyes, each trying to overpower the other. Yet despite the ancient strength wielded by Slytherin's creature the second-year student held back before displaying an impressive amount of acrobatics by flipping up over the creature's head, and kicking back, using both his blow and the force of the monster's own strength to ram its face into the wall, cracking the stone in the process.

Riddle frowned, before slowly making his way towards the boy's wand, which had rolled to the opposite side of the basilisk as its owner.

 _***HPBB***_

A sickening snap permeated through the air as Neville's body froze on the ground, every fiber in his being was trying desperately to figure out a different possible reason for that sound, yet in his heart he knew what it was. The snapping of a wand, his more specifically. The wand that had been his father's and then passed down when he failed to make any impression at Ollivander's

As his head slowly rose the blonde student warily looked towards the man he had been trying to stop.

Lockhart met his gaze with a sickening grin, and held up the two pieces of wood, as if to taunt the child further, before slowly dropping them to the floor.

"Now what boy?"

At this point, Neville truly had no idea. True he had gone into this with just the plan of slowing the man down, maybe enough for another teacher to intervene but now... the reality of the situation had not only caught up, but it had slammed right into him head first.

Now he had no magic, was badly hurt, and had no hope for backup. He needed a miracle...

"Hey! Stop being such a jerk!"

Lockhart spun around, instantly firing a curse... which passed harmlessly through the ghost, who had seemingly returned without either combatant realizing it.

"You are being an arse! Stop it!"

"Get out of here you stupid..."

"THIS IS MY BATHROOM AND YOU ARE NOT A GIRL, YOU GET OUT!"

The man growled in annoyance as his argument with the dead girl escalated, meanwhile Neville's mind was whirling faster than Hermione in a wall to wall library. He had to do something drastic, had to figure out some way to...

The Longbottom heir's eyes widened as he realized what he was laying right next to, something that Gilderoy had forgotten about during their battle.

 _***HPBB***_

"It is pointless Potter, you cannot defeat my monster and soon I shall return and the girl will be dead. Once that happens you and the rest of your friends shall join her."

Just as he had hoped the bespectacled boy paused in his doubt to process what had been said, more than enough for his serpent to snap forward and catch the boy in its jaws. Yet despite his jeers and taunts the young Lord Voldemort had become rather... concerned. Somehow the boy hadn't died when locking gaze with the king of serpents, nor had he been petrified. Had he somehow discovered a spell that could protect him? Perhaps Dumbledore had and used it on the boy knowing that he eventually come into conflict with the beast.

It was only sheer reflexes and luck that allowed Harry to hold the mouth of the snake open, its fangs mere inches from his body. Yet with its mouth clamping down, Harry was quickly losing what little space he had for his own safety, and the fangs slowly sank into his arm, piercing the skin and injecting lethal poison into him as the boy cried out in pain.

Moments moved by like hours as the teeth pierced further, and just as it seemed as though he would join the redhead and die in this awful place, images flashed into his mind. A young girl frozen in place who would be vulnerable if this monster should continue its prowl. A heroic blonde who faced off against a superior opponent, counting on him to not only save the innocent first year but also to stop the rampage. A school full of children preparing to leave in the following days, what would happen if the monster attacked while they were in the process of departing?

With a roar of pain and defiance Harry shifted his position, pushing up on the roof of the snake's mouth and with a grunt began to reopen its jaws. Power surged through his veins as he succeeded in extracting the fangs from his arm, not noticing the black puss that poured from the wounds seconds later as the venom was forced from his body.

But he was not finished just yet, and he continued pushing upwards, until he was able to step down onto the lower jaw and begin applying force there as well.

The future Lord Voldemort watched on in horror as a battle cry emanated from the boys mouth, and he _tore_ the top of the Basilisk's head from the rest of its body.

 _***HPBB***_

"YOUR HAIR IS STUPID!"

"YOU SMELL LIKE TOILET!"

"SO DO YOU, AND YOU DON'T LIVE IN ONE!"

"YOUR... YOUR... A DUMB GIRL!"

Myrtle responded by sticking her tongue out at the man, who responded with another curse, which proved useless once again.

"Enough of this! I've always been curious as to the effects of a memory charm on a ghost, so let's see what happens shall we?"

Raising his wand, and watching as Myrtle's eyes widened, with a hint of fear appearing in them, Lockhart prepared to test his hypothesis, only to have a sword slash down, cutting his wand in two.

To his left stood a panting Pureblood heir, the sword of Gryffindor shining in his hand.

"Why don't we just... talk about this for a second..."

Neville respond by ramming the hilt of the weapon into the man's gut, earning a groan of pain and forcing the man onto the ground.

"My hero!"

Neville blushed at the incorporeal kiss he received a moment later.

 _***HPBB***_

There had always been moments of dread in the young Tom Riddle's life, not as much for the memory, since it only existed through the few decade or two, but regardless most of these times were limited to returning to the orphanage that he had been condemned to.

But what he had _never_ experienced before, even in the presence of Dumbledore or the other professors, was fear.

Now though... watching as a second-year student, without a wand or any noticeable enchantments, kill a thousand-year-old Basilisk _with his bare hands_ sent a shiver of terror down the memories spine that he was not proud to admit.

What the _hell_ was this child? Even Voldemort himself could not boast such raw power that this student could.

Thus, when the boy turned, and began advancing on the shade himself, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Voldemort reacted on instinct, which was rather violent considering that by the time he had created the diary his knowledge of curses was far superior to most professors at that point.

" _CRUCIO!"_

 _***HPBB***_

Pain

Pain unlike anything Harry Potter had _ever_ experienced before in his young life. All the beatings, all the abuse, having his bones broken, the attack by the troll...

Nothing compared to the raw _agony_ that he was experiencing now. Falling to the ground, and crying out louder than he had in _years_ Harry began to shake and seizure as all the nerves in his body flared out.

"Stupid boy, now do you understand how _hopeless_ your situation is?"

Harry valiantly gasped out, trying to draw in breath for the short reprieve of the curse.

" _Crucio_ "

Again, his body twitched and spasmed on the cold unforgiving ground.

"No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try _you will fail_."

Just as he raised his wand to reapply the curse the boy-who-lived reached deep into his soul and found a strength he was unaware of, and leapt forwards to try and tackle the specter.

Tom easily avoided the assault, and laughed as he reapplied the curse.

" _Crucio_ "

But what he _hadn't_ taken into consideration was where he had landed, and as the boy flailed out in pain his hand brushed across the diary sending a wave of agony down the memory's body instead.

Riddle collapsed, his curse breaking at the same time as he cried out in pain just as his victim had moments before. "G-get away f-from that!"

Of course, by this point Harry didn't care _what_ was going on, just as long as he wasn't being tortured.

Before Voldemort could respond the boy-who-lived reached out and grabbed the book with both hands. The future Dark Lord's screams echoed through the chamber as his book began to blacken and decay where the boy's hands lay.

Moments later the spectral creature died, and Ginny Weasley took a breath once more.

 _***HPBB***_

It had taken over an hour, and Ginny getting the courage to whisper out a suggestion to ask for an exit in Parseltongue, before the two emerged from the chamber.

By then Neville had retrieved several staff members, including Pomfrey who promptly dragged all the students to the medical ward.

Two days later and both boys were dismissed.

The youngest Weasley would stay in for the rest of the week for recovery.

Less than a week after the incident's resolution Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts

 _***HPBB***_

"Well _Headmaster_ I see that you have once again returned to your position."

"Indeed Lucious, it is good to return to my true passion of teaching. Even a week away felt like many months to an old man like myself."

The Malfoy lord sneered angrily at the old man, before giving him a slight nod and departing. How the hell had it happened? How had the Hocrux been destroyed, especially with Slytherin's beast, rumored to be a basilisk, under its command?

Somehow Albus _had_ to have intervened, but how had he known? The diary's presence should have been cloaked against the wards which meant...

Lucious Malfoy froze as he looked down the hall, at his House Elf helping a young raven-haired boy walk down the hall towards the Headmaster's office.

Harry Potter

That must have been it. Dobby had given them a warning about his plans which meant...

"You utterly worthless creature!"

The small creature's eyes widened as his master raised his wand, " _Incendio!"_ and with a single word a wave of fire roared forth, intending on immolating the traitorous slave.

Before it could reach though Dobby found two arms wrapped around him, and a small boy's body placed in front to protect him.

 _***HPBB***_

Malfoy would only have a few moments to consider what the consequences would be for killing the-boy-who-lived inside of Hogwarts itself, before the flames and smoke ended, revealing a badly burned, but very much alive second-year student.

"H-how did..."

His cane was ripped from his hand a second later, as he was dragged forward by a combination of Filius and Minerva.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will see you in Azkaban for attacking a student!"

"I was punishing _my_ Elf, which is perfectly legal I assure you." Although he had the legal advantage Lucious felt rather small being held at wand point by the Goblin blooded charms teacher.

"I'm afraid he is correct Minerva, please return his wand to him."

"Albus you can't possibly be..."

"He is _very_ serious McGonagall, my wand if you please."

The woman growled quietly, before practically thrusting the cane back into the man's hand, pushing him back slightly from the force of her 'return'.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to press charges?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Malfoy all froze at Filius' question to the bespectacled boy, who had finally recovered due to the miniature's man healing intervention. "You certainly have the right to, even if it was accidental."

"H-he can't do that, he is a child!"

"I don't think that matters Mr. Malfoy. If I remember correctly you brought this fact up back when you were attending school as well." Minerva pointed out with a smirk. Albus was about to intervene, but on whose side, was unknown.

"I want Dobby freed."

The adults all stared at the boy in surprise, even Dobby had gone wide eyed in shock. "If you release him I will not press charges."

Malfoy's grip on his cane was hard enough that it began to crack, and his knuckles turn white from the strain. "Fine! Take the worthless creature."

With a huff the Pureblood departed, leaving a group of confused adults, and one smiling boy behind.

 _***HPBB***_

"Potter"

"Harry"

"We would"

"Like to"

"Apologize for"

"Ourselves and"

"Ronnikins"

The green-eyed boy waved them off, despite being more than infuriated with them at the time he wasn't one to hold grudges.

When asked about what they could do to repay him for saving their baby sister Harry merely declined their offer, "I didn't do it for any reward, she needed help. Simple as that."

 _***HPBB***_

The next few weeks were filled with various students and staff asking about what had occurred that fateful day.

Neville had explained everything that he knew concerning Lockhart, and was promptly designated as 'Lord of Gryffindor' by his classmates, who immediately began insisting that he carry the Sword of Gryffindor with him at all times, much to Harry's joy.

As for the Potter himself, Harry never spoke a word of what occurred in the chamber, some things were better left not spoken. Of course, this didn't necessarily apply to Ginny, who eventually caved and informed her family… who promptly spread the word like it was going out of style.

Rumors about a ferocious monster, an evil spirit, and a green-eyed savior were joined by incredible other stories.

In some Harry teamed up with a returned Albus Dumbledore to duel an ancient demon.

Others told of Harry slaying a dragon with only a sword.

From there the tales grew more and more incredible, until even magic had a hard time becoming a reasonable explanation.

"No, I'm telling you that _I_ heard it from Zach, who heard it from Blaise, who heard it from Vince, who heard it from Dean, who overheard Ginny! Harry was teleported to an underground fortress and dueled the Lord of Giants. He was forced to defeat the monster in a serious of tasks, the last of which was how far one could throw a boulder! _That_ is why the ground shook that day… duh…"

The 'legends' continued on, with nearly everyone completely forgetting about Harry being the 'Heir of Slytherin'. All, save for one.

"Potter… er Harry… could I talk to you for a moment."

The bespectacled boy nodded towards the youngest male Weasley, before walking off into a deserted hallway with the boy.

"I… Merlin I'm sorry Harry. I know the things I said were… bloody unforgiveable but it was just that… well I grew up in a Pureblood house and there are certain prejudices that we are raised with. One of them, no matter what side you are on, is that Parseltongue is a dark trait. The families that leaned that way practically worshipped it and the light families despise it. But it doesn't excuse what I said and did… you saved my sister despite all the crap I threw at you. Even after I accused you of attacking your friend. If the situation were reversed I would have hexed you without a second thought and yet…"

"I did start choking you" Harry pointed out with a slight bit of remorse in his voice, sure the boy had earned it but it still was a _bit_ of an overreaction.

Ron waved it off, "nah completely acceptable all considering. If the twins haven't approached you yet, then let me just say our family owes you Harry. Anything you _ever_ need just ask and we will try our hardest to get it for you."

Harry nodded, already rejecting the idea but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.

 _***HPBB***_

A month before school would let out the Mandrake roots were finally prepared, and the restoration potion dispersed to the victims of the petrification.

As the students came to Pomfrey was immediately there, one by one briefly suppressing their memories of the time that they were paralyzed before slowly restoring them and offering a mind erasure to ease the shock.

All the students, save one, accepted it. The mental scars of being frozen in place for hours with nothing to keep them company save for the occasional visitor could prove damaging to say the least.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, had been given memories that she would treasure for the rest of her life. Which was why as soon as she was cleared for release, and given a knowing smile by Pomfrey, she raced off to the main hall where she had been informed the other students were gathered.

As soon as she reached the dining hall, she looked about and found her two friends sitting by each other. A second later Harry looked up, and the two made eye contact.

Without even realizing it Hermione had begun running across the room, watching as Harry stood to meet her, and throwing herself into a hug. It was immediately returned by the boy as well as the two held onto each other in a powerful embrace.

Despite being surrounded by students, who had immediately stood to greet not only the bookworm, but also the other victims who had entered shortly after, none but Harry would notice the tears that would stream from the young Granger's eyes, nor her whispers of thanks to her personal savior.

 _***HPBB***_

"I would like to announce that the victors of this year's House Cup is... Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore called out, earning respectful clapping from three houses, and cheers from the fourth.

"Now that the year is coming to a close there are a few more minor announcements that..."

"Excuse me Headmaster..."

Dumbledore's speech was interrupted as McGonagall leaned forward to whisper into his ear, earning a curious expression from the man.

"It appears as though we have a few last-minute guests who have been approved to speak due to recent... events... that have occurred." With that the woman stood straight, and her voice rose to address the entire student body, "If everyone would please welcome Ms. Jones, Mr. Wright, Mrs. Cooper, and Mr. Lewis." as she gestured towards them the Deputy Headmistress sat down to yield them the floor to speak.

"Thank you, it has come to our attention that the history and contributions of Muggleborn wizards and witches is seldom known or taught at Hogwarts. That is why all of us have agreed to come and speak to all of you about not only our personal researches and gifts to the magical world, but also others like us." the woman identified as Jones spoke out, earning a broad smile from a certain bushy haired girl.

For the next hour, all four did as they had promised, and demonstrated not only their own abilities and inventions, which were impressive in and of themselves, but also of other Muggleborn graduates from Hogwarts.

 _***HPBB***_

"Very convenient that they showed up at the end of the year just as Hermione had recovered, especially after not responding once to her requests." Neville whispered to his best friend, quietly enough that no one nearby overheard them. Hermione had already gone up to meet and thank her idols personally after they had finished speaking.

Harry nodded, smiling warmly at the joy on his friend's face.

"Almost as if someone _else_ intervened and might have helped the situation along with a bit of fame..."

The remaining Potter glanced over to his blonde friend, who merely chuckled and shook his head.

 _***HPBB***_

As the three friends began packing up for their summer Harry Potter allowed his mind to wander. It had happened again, just like when he had faced off against the troll in his first year something felt… different now. Ever since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets he had been feeling a bit odd. His reflexes seemed faster than before, as had been demonstrated when he easily snatched a book that had fallen from Hermione's arms. The poor girl had been trying to carry at least eight different texts to catch up with her 'months ahead' position in their course work.

He had then insisted on carrying them for her, still a bit weary of allowing the girl out of his sights or to stress herself more than necessary.

But it wasn't just that… he seemed to have better vision at night as well, dark corridors no longer hiding everything in the shadows as they had before. But what did it all mean? Was he truly going crazy, or was he…

The two boys were interrupted by a soft pop, and a apologetic looking House Elf.

"Dobby would like to apologize…"

 _***HPBB***_

Neville had been outraged, Hermione a cross between that and horrified, Harry had simply shrugged the apology off. After a few moments of silence, and ignoring the three incredulous stares he was receiving, the bespectacled boy let out a sigh and explained his reasoning. "Dobby, was really just trying to protect me. Sure, it was a bit… overboard"

The snort from Neville was ignored once again.

"But he is sorry and risked his life to try and save us. I wish he would have done it in a less painful way but regardless…"

"He still tried to break your bones Harry…" the bushy haired girl muttered out, shifting slightly closer to him.

"Well technically he succeeded, but again nothing permanent so no harm done. I am just glad you don't have to go back to the Malfoys now Dobby."

The energetic elf nodded excitedly, "yes Dobby will be working at Hogwarts now, closer to the great Harry Potter! Dobby will be able to see him every day during school year and prepare his food, and clean his room, and make his bed and…"

The three student's eyes widened in horror at what they had inadvertently unleashed.

 _***HPBB***_

Despite every horrible thing that life had thrown at him Harry had emerged victorious. Hermione had been saved, Neville had emerged as a hero, Dobby had been freed from an awful home, and two monsters were destroyed.

And yet even with the promises to keep in touch, and renewed friendships Harry was returning home to another several months of abuse and hell... sometimes despite all the good one could do it simply would not make a difference in one's life in the end.

Sometimes fate was simply cruel.


	12. Year Two Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Second Year Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to part two of seven of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood outtakes!

 _ **None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form**_

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A Different Kind of Duel-**

"I challenge Potter to a duel!"

Snape nodded in approval, this was Draco's moment, his time to shine, his piece of the pie, his walk into the spotlight, his…

"Very well Mr. Malfoy name your terms." Lockhart called out.

"We shall have a glorious battle, one that shall be sung of for all time… including now! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SINGING CONTEST!"

...His heroic action, his plate of chicken, his...Snape's inner monologue faltered… what had his Godson just said?

"I don't really know that many…"

"FINE THEN INTERPRETIVE DANCE!" With that the blonde boy tore off his cloak, earning gags, vomiting, shrieks of horror, cries of pain, and rather perverted giggles from Crabbe and Goyle.

Beneath his cloak the Slytherin wore a _skintight_ leotard, which left nothing to the imagination… not that there was much to imagine anyway...

With a snap of his fingers the music started from… somewhere… and Draco Malfoy began to dance his very heart and soul out… doing a rather perverse imitation of the 'Macarena'.

Harry could only stand by, his eye twitching in horror, as he found himself unable to look away.

Unfortunately, Draco would end up losing the battle to a sudden third party. Ronald Weasley had jumped in immediately afterwards and had begun an incredibly intricate version of the 'Chicken Dance'. Draco would lose by a single point, one taken off due to an excessive amount of pelvic thrusts.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A Message… Poorly Written in Blood-**

Three students gaped in horror at the message written in what appeared to be blood… of course where said author had found _that much_ was a question that even Dumbledore would be unable to figure out, but that wasn't the point.

Far more important was…

"The 'damber of'? What the heck is 'damber'?"

"I think it is supposed to be 'Chamber'." Hermione helpfully muttered, though there was some doubt with the frankly _atrocious_ handwriting.

"Why would 'Chamber' be lowercase but 'Secrets' be capitalized? Shouldn't they both be one or the other?" Harry inquired, earning a nod from Hermione.

"So, the chamber of secrets has been 'pened'?"

"No Neville I think they tried to write 'opened' but the wall is far too intricate to get the 'o' written in."

"Are you sure? Also, I think that they spelled 'heir' wrong. 'air' is the gas isn't it?"

"Yes, quite frankly it was all rather poorly written and planned. If it were me I would have done it on the floor, or perhaps put up a whiteboard or something of that nature."

The two boys nodded at Hermione's suggestion.

"Also, the '…' was completely unnecessary I mean really now the author is just being…"

"HEY ASSHOLES MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND BE CREEPED OUT BY THE MESSAGE RATHER THAN JUDGING ME. I SWEAR TO GOD; DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE A MESSAGE TWENTY FEET UP ON A NON-FLAT SURFACE, _IN BLOOD_? I'M A FREAKING FIRST YEAR, GET OFF MY BACK!"

At that point Ginny Weasley was promptly taken into a psych ward for analysis by the teachers who had finally arrived, and Tom Riddle's plan failed horribly.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Dobby's Plan-**

Dobby had a very good, and yet very bad, plan. He _had_ to keep the great, awesome, super, fantastic, incredible Harry Potter away from Hogwarts so he wouldn't get murdered terribly. Which meant that Dobby might have to come up with some rather... unusual methods to accomplish this goal.

First he would secretly drug the boy's food, he would be forced to then be sent home due to lack of trust at Hogwarts and boom, instant success.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey Harry, are you going to finish those mashed potatoes?"

The emerald-eyed boy shrugged, before watching as Ronald Weasley literally slammed his own face into the food and began to slurp it down like an animal. Harry, along with most of the other Gryffindors, promptly left to avoid being associated anymore than they had to with the boy.

Dobby silently swore as he watched the boy perk up moments later and begin running through the hall towards the bathroom only to be stopped by the potions professor.

"Mr. Weasley, there is no running in the hall."

"Yes sir but I..."

"No buts Mr. Weasley, now where were you going in such a hurry."

"The bath..."

"Nowhere _important_ I am sure. Probably running off to talk about Quidditch or some such nonsense. Now then whatever it is you are in a rush to do I'm sure can wait, or you can take care of it now."

The redhead shrugged, before walking over, pulling down his pants and pooping all over the man's shoes.

Dobby had used a little _too much_ laxative.

 _***HPBB***_

Okay plan 'poop-a-lot' had failed, but luckily Dobby had more schemes than just one!

 _***HPBB***_

Dobby watched in glee as his target opened up his trunk to change in to his clothes for the day. The Elf had used his considerable connections to add dye to the boy's laundry. After the embarrassment that would follow he would be _forced_ to...

The small creature's jaw dropped as Harry pulled out a crimson read pair of school robes, shrug, and then put them on before making his way to class.

They were _supposed_ to have been bright pink!

It would take less than a week for the new fashion trend to catch on.

 _***HPBB***_

Okay fine, two plans down but many more to go. Dobby giggled maliciously as his _incredibly elaborate_ trap was setup in the hallway.

First Harry would enter after one of his books fell to the ground, which would trigger the snare trap launching him through the corridor, followed by a pulley system which would hoist him up the flag pole after spraying him with glue and chicken feathers.

Truly Dobby was a...

"Mr. Potter, I do so hope that is _not_ your potion textbook on the floor..."

"Of course not sir, mine is right here, that looks like a teacher's manual."

Snape scowled, or sneered, or whatever the hell his face normally did in the boy's direction before bending over to pick it up, and promptly triggering the trap.

Ignoring the shrieks of terror as the potions professor was promptly dragged along through a large puddle of questionable liquids the House Elf could only watch in exasperation as the boy-who-lived once again managed to stay _just outside_ of his plan.

Something drastic had to be done.

 _***HPBB***_

Dobby was beginning to think that the universe was conspiring against him as he watched the pack of rabid squirrels maul the Headmaster, who had been covered in peanut butter to trigger the attack.

How the hell was The Great, Magnificent, Wonderful...

 _***HPBB***_

Harry, Neville and Hermione watched on in confusion as the bearded man fought a valiant, but losing, battle against the swarm of small furry creatures.

"BACK, BACK I SAY! FOUL CREATURES! YOU SHALL NOT PAS…AAHHHHH!"

"Harry... do you think that someone might be out to get you? I mean this is the twenty fifth incident this week of someone near you either getting hurt or pranked to a ridiculous extent."

The scarred boy merely shrugged, if his friends were fine who was he to care about how many broken bones Snape might end up with, or the number of diseases that a manipulative old bastard would contract from squirrel bites?

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The Dark Lord Tom-**

Tom Riddle, possessing the body of Ginny Weasley, snickered evilly as she (he?) rubbed his (her?) hands together.

Soon the plan would be complete, and all would know the majesty of his greatness. It was rather simple really, first unleash the horrific basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets and then have it conveniently attack students in such a way that they would become petrified. Obviously, that would take care and planning, to have a bunch of stupid children avoid looking directly into the eyes of a monster, but only see it indirectly, was a rather difficult task to complete but the child possessing memory was sure it would be worth it.

He wasn't _evil_ after all... merely misunderstood.

The end goal really wasn't all that terrible either. Tom wanted a new school, one where all of the teachers and staff had the name 'Tom'. Was that so much to ask for? He would be Headmaster, of course, while Tom Bombadil would be the music teacher. Tom Hanks and Cruise could teach... something... and the mascot could be Tom Cat from Tom and Jerry... now _that_ was an awesome feline, much better than that stupid one that Filch had kept alive since he was a student.

Seriously, how old was that damn thing?

Then students would ride in on a large train with a face, Thomas the Tank Engine, all while singing 'Major Tom' the song.

Truly it would be a paradise.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The True Monster of Slytherin-**

"Now _boy_ you shall understand true fear, the fear of a monster so terrible that its very name strikes fear in the hearts of the elderly. A creature so awful that a mere glance can turn people to stone and turn stone into people. An entity so _foul_ that Severus Snape looks upon it and nods his head in approval. BEHOLD THE MONSTER OF SLYTHERIN!"

A massive shadow appeared on the opposite wall as Harry turned to face it… which promptly shrunk down as a small rabbit hopped into the chamber.

"So… it's behind the rabbit then?" Harry guessed

"No… it is the rabbit!"

"You silly silly man, you got me all worked up for nothing."

"But but… it jumps so far and… its teeth are so sharp and… LOOK AT THE BONES MAN!"

Harry merely rolled his eyes before crouching down and coaxing the small animal over, which it happily complied and snuggled into his chest as he began to pet it.

Riddle's jaw merely dropped, how the _hell_ had Potter done that?

"See, it isn't so bad."

"B-b-but… WHAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT!?"

"Why is Slytherin's monster a rabbit anyway? Shouldn't it be a snake?"

"Psh why is that? Because _all_ Slytherin love snakes? That is such a stereotype Potter."

"He chose it for his house mascot…"

"Your point?"

"He _spoke_ to snakes!"

"And… I'm not seeing where you are going with this child…"

Harry's eye twitched in annoyance before shaking his head. "Fine whatever, I'm taking Ginny and leaving."

"Oh no you are not! I might have lost the help of 'CuddleMuffin the Horrible' but I am still more than a match for you!"

The boy-who-lived was _about_ to comment on the name, before the returned boy drew his wand, and the rabbit he had been previously petting leapt forth, tearing the man's head off with a single nibble.

"Huh… guess you were right about the rabbit…"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Triumphant Return-**

The various staff members were sitting in the main hall, with the students eating calmly and quietly, for once.

"I must say, lovely weather we are having today Minerva."

"Indeed Headmaster, but I can't quite help the feeling that we are forgetting something, or someone, very important. As in something massively important to the overarching plot of the story…"

"Nonsense, I am sure that everything is completely norm…"

Just then the doors to the hall were ripped off their hinges, and sent sailing across the room as a massive snake slithered into the hall.

Screams were heard, shouts emanated, and someone giggled maniacally as the various Wizards and Witches beheld the massive creature, which was oddly enough blind folded, and the two figures which sat on top of its head.

"Tamed the monster, saved the girl, beat the bad guy… AGAIN!"

Dumbledore blinked in confusion, "so who was the…"

"Ginny was possessed by an evil book housing the soul of Voldemort."

Upon hearing the name Hagrid promptly screamed like an eight-year-old girl, and passed out, thus falling on top of a strategically placed Draco Malfoy, crushing the boy under his tremendous weight.

"And the one doing the petrifications?"

"The giant sixty foot long snake I am riding on…"

"Ah… I wonder how an entire castle full of teachers, portraits, ghosts, wards, and other defenses missed that…"

"Huh… so anyway…"

"Well we will have to see what the evil book says, surely he can be saved from his dark path if…"

"He was trying to possess her and suck away her life force by unleashing a thousand year old snake that kills people by looking at them…" the boy pointed out.

"Well yes there _is that_ but I am sure that…"

"Also, he can cast the 'Unforgiveable' curses…"

"Just a misunderstanding I am sure… I wonder if he would like the position of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' Professor…" Dumbledore muttered to himself.

McGonagall swung around so fast she practically snapped her spine, "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LET VOLDESHORTS BE A TEACHER!?"

"Hm? Oh, not him obviously. Don't be ridiculous Minerva, we have standards after all. I was referring to the basilisk."

Dumbledore was promptly eaten by said snake, which had grown to enjoy being the young boy's pet.

 _***HPBB***_


	13. Dread

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Dread

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Sometimes fate was simply cruel._

 _***HPBB***_

Fear

Fear and dread were all that consumed her since she walked into that house. An ordinary enough house, but one filled with monsters.

Monsters in the form of normal people, but that were terrible nonetheless.

Seconds after coming inside the beatings had begun, bones had been broken, skin bruised, muscles torn… and yet she did not cry out.

Crying always made it worse.

So instead she held it in, and after a few hours the assault stopped, and she was heaved into a small cupboard under the stairs, her living quarters and personal jail. The door was slammed behind her broken body and the terrible sound of metal scrapping as the lock was put into place filled the tiny area.

Darkness consumed her, as she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

With a scream of horror Luna Lovegood shot up in her bed, sweat clinging to every inch of her pale skin as her eyes darted about the room.

She fumbled for her wand, and lit every light possible, trying to remove the horrific darkness from her mind.

Luna had been having nightmares since her mother died years prior, but they usually involved reliving the event. Every night, without fail, she would wake up screaming in fear for several minutes before calming down and attempting to return to slumber. Her father had tried numerous potions, professional help, and even spells.

Nothing worked though, at least nothing that could be applied every night without consequences.

Thus, Luna's mind began to slip away from her. Trying to function on only an hour of sleep at most will erode away even the strongest of adults, much less a child.

Taking a few calming breaths the young blonde lowered her head, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes before laying back into bed once more.

This new round of nightmares, that had been occurring throughout the summer, must have been in response to the bullying she experienced during school. She had tried talking to her father about it but he seemed far too distracted with his work, and own emotional problems, to deal with hers as well.

So she resolved to suffering in silence, reapplying the silencing charms she had researched before attending Hogwarts, and trying to return to her, hopefully normal, dreams.

 _***HPBB***_

'Dirty, dirty, dirty, falling apart, dirty, falling apart _and_ dirty...'

The man gave out a deep sigh as he went through his closet. All he owned was ratty old clothes, not helped by the fact he could barely get a job with his... condition. He wanted to make a good impression on his first day teaching at Hogwarts, but more important than that...

'My Godson... he _should_ have been my Godson, _would_ have been if...'

If only he hadn't been cursed, tainted, _diseased_.

No, this was for the best, he couldn't hope to take care of a child considering he could barely feed and clothe himself. The only option had been to trust in Dumbledore's plan that Harry would be spending his life with relatives.

Of course there was always the curiosity about _who_ they were... and why he was never permitted to visit but... It was Albus Dumbledore after all, the man who had given him so many chances in life. Who was he to doubt the man?

Once more he began going through his closet, there had to be _something_ in here that would allow him to look like something more than a homeless loser.

 _***HPBB***_

Again, Harry stumbled out of the car, his uncle practically pushing him out of the vehicle, and slowly made his way towards the hidden platform. Two years thus far he had been forced to deal with some sort of monster or horrific accidents. Maybe the third year was the charm?

Unfortunately Neville had never made contact with him, neither had Hermione for that matter. Perhaps they only wanted to spend time with him during school itself?

As much as Harry wanted to reject this idea, that traitorous voice deep in his mind whispered that he wasn't worth their friendship. That he was dragging them down and endangering them somehow.

Upon entering the train, and avoiding the crowds that always seemed to gather, Harry immediately headed towards the rear carriage, his head down and trying to avoid eye contact with any of the students.

Luckily he was able to do so, but found that there was already someone occupying it.

An older man in slightly dirty robes and a suitcase appeared to be sleeping. Had there been any other free rooms the young Potter would have simply gone elsewhere but...

Hopefully the man wouldn't mind, and Harry silently sat down after placing his trunk in the overhead storage.

A few minutes of pleasant silence passed before the door opened, and in walked the two people Harry longed to see most over the summer.

"Harry!"

Hermione promptly elbowed the young blonde, before gesturing towards the sleeping man and quietly making her way over to give the boy an overly enthusiastic hug.

The slight whimper of pain and flinch did _not_ go unnoticed by any in the carriage.

"Harry... are you okay?"

Remus fought the urge to stop acting as if he was sleeping, and immediately look the boy over for bruises or injuries. He most certainly was _not_ okay if that reaction was any indication. If his guardians had hurt him...

The wolf growled deep in his subconscious, threatening any who might dare to harm his 'cub'.

"Y-yeah j-just... r-roughhousing with m-my c-cousin."

Harry was embarrassed, and even ashamed, by how easily he could lie to his two best friends.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry I'm really sorry about not contacting you during the summer. I was going to owl you a few weeks ago but... well with the Black situation and all..."

Both of his friends looked rather uncomfortable at this and quickly fell silent.

The raven-haired boy, however, was more curious than ever now. But that traitorous voice in his head continued warning about asking to many questions and driving them away. So he kept silent as well, figuring it wasn't something either wanted to talk about.

"W-what about your w-wand Neville?"

The blonde boy looked rather... puzzled... at his stutter once more taking effect but moved on nonetheless. "Oh yeah, gran took me to get a new one when we went school shopping. When we were there..."

 _***Flashback***_

"Ah Mr. Longbottom, nice to see you again. What brings you back to my shop?" The old wandmaker inquired.

"W-well sir there was an i-incident at school and..." The boy just held up the remains of his previous wand in defeat.

"Ah... such a pity, that was your father's after all... well it was only meant to be a temporary use wand until we could find one that matches you so let's try again shall we?"

Neville merely nodded, before the selection began again, each one barely giving any feeling just like when he had attempted the previous year.

That is until he came to one which seemed to come alive with warmth in his hand. As his own eyes widened a smile appeared on the face of Ollivander, "ah that makes sense... Larch, ten inches Phoenix feather. It is a wand of hidden talents and power, these tend to choose their owner only _after_ they have faced a great trial and realized their own strength."

 _***End Flashback***_

Harry smiled at his friend, who had taken another step towards the greatness he had within him.

"So how was both of your summers?"

Before Harry could even shrug Hermione blurted out her own answer.

"Oh my gosh, so we were vacationing on the west coast of France, and we were spending time at the beach, and then my mother got to talking about her job, and she got passed up for a promotion just because she was a woman. Can you imagine that!? I mean for a person to be judged just based on their gender!" the girl blurted out, finishing her statement without pause.

"It's really not that much different than the wizarding world Hermione..." Neville began, before the train came to a screeching halt.

"That's strange... we have at least another hour before we reach our destination." The bushy haired girl muttered.

Moments later all children shivered as a tingling of fear crawled down their spines, and the windows began to frost over.

 _***HPBB***_

This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. Remus' plan had been a simple one, with the information he had obtained from McGonagall, he figured out where Harry would be seated on the train. The next step would be to act as if he was sleeping, and observe his would be Godchild until he could figure out how to best approach him at school. That was until he noticed certain... signs. Small things at first, and if he had different friends growing up, or perhaps not the heightened senses he was cursed with, he might have missed them, but to him it was clear as day. Something was terribly wrong in the boy's life, and he intended to do something about it rather than run away as he had done so many years before.

Before he could further his plans though, a familiar feeling of dread rolled through his body. He had heard the rumors of course, and with Siri... no... _Black's_ escape the idea that the Ministry would place Dementors at Hogwarts for protection seemed more plausible than before. But here... on the train?

This was irresponsible at least, borderline criminal at worst.

Peeking out while the kids were distracted Lupin noticed the dark shape move past the door, they were just patrolling the train, nothing more. There was no reason to think that any of the students would be in danger... but just in case...

The wand that had been hidden inside his sleeve slipped slowly into his hand.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry heard it first, the sound of a woman crying out. Crying for someone named 'Harry' to be saved. Was that him? No, it couldn't be. His parents hadn't cared about him, hadn't loved him. This is what he had heard his entire life, and just like him being a 'freak' the Dursleys must have been right about this too. Whatever this new horror was it seemed to be manipulating him. Moments later images ran through his mind, consuming his thoughts.

" _No good freak!"_

" _You aren't worth the food we waste on you!"_

" _Just another freak!"_

Then his body cried out in pain as he felt the beatings just as strongly as if they had just occurred. Someone was trying to break him, and they succeeded as he collapsed onto the floor.

As soon as Neville reached towards his friend to see what was wrong his eyes opened wide in horror and he began muttering about his parents, before curling up in the fetal position on the chair.

Hermione fell next, crying about incoherently about being frozen and alone.

Remus _knew_ what was happening as thoughts tried to invade his mind as well. But he was an experienced wizard, and could fight off the immediate effects.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A brilliant silver wolf emerged, charged through the door, and into the evil creature.

 _***HPBB***_

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"Harry, HARRY!"

"What did those things do to him!?"

Remus growled, before picking up the boy he thought of as family and moved swiftly towards the front of the train. If someone high up didn't burn for this he might just let the wolf have them.

 _***HPBB***_

McGonagall received the emergency call less than ten minutes after the attack, she made it to the medical ward a minute later.

There lay Harry Potter, completely unresponsive and shaking slightly.

Pomfrey was standing over him, trying different medical charms and spells while preparing potions from across the room.

Remus Lupin paced nearby, looking ready to tear the next person he saw apart with his bare hands. If her memory served a werewolf, even in human form, could very well do so.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore sat in a transfigured chair, staring at the boy in a very analytical fashion. If Minerva was completely honest she found it rather… unsettling.

A sudden gasp, followed by a growl immediately gained the Deputy Headmistress' attention. Surprisingly both came from the mediwitch.

"Remus Lupin, I do not know what you did to this boy but I swear to you I am going to find a way to kill you _without_ silver…"

The man's eyes widened, along with the other two adults in the room. "Wh-what!? I didn't do anything to Harry!"

"Then _why_ is he absolutely _covered_ in bruises and injuries?"

No one answered for a moment, that is until the man's eyes slowly shifted towards the Headmaster, and then tinted yellow.

"Dumbledore… If those people _abused_ my Godson…"

Suddenly everything clicked for Minerva McGonagall. The lack of knowledge his first year, the personality quirks, the need for school supplies and proper clothing every year, even the slight limp he seemed to have at the start of the previous year…

Harry Potter was being physically abused… and she hadn't noticed.

 _***HPBB***_

'This is not how I wanted it to come to light' the bearded man sighed as he stood and slowly walked towards the window, ignoring all the glares now focused on him.

"Yes, I knew about his situation." His voice rang out, answering the unasked question that loomed in the air.

"You let him stay with those _monsters!?"_ If he had been anyone else Dumbledore would have been quite frightened by the tone that Lupin was currently using towards him, but Albus knew how to manipulate a situation better than anyone.

"Unfortunately, I had to. There is no safer place in the world for Harry than at his home. The property is warded with very specific and custom protections that keep him safe from Deatheaters and other magical beings who wish him harm."

"But not his _relatives_ " Minerva spat in rage, how the hell had she overlooked such a thing?

"I will admit that it is far from ideal but the alternatives are significantly worse I assure you. With Sirius Black's escape this previous summer Harry is in more danger than ever. His relatives might be a bit violent but can any of you say that it would be preferable to have him end up with a dark family such as the Malfoys, or worse put with a family that we _thought_ was on our side but wasn't? If Sirius Black could turn to Voldemort anyone could. Even if he was with the light there is no guarantee of protection. If Black can escape, then surely Bellatrix can as well. No matter what the Durselys might do, it pales in comparison to the darker curses."

"Why wasn't someone assigned to protect him at least? To watch over him from our world?" Pomfrey demanded in exasperation.

"The Dursleys wouldn't allow it, and we could not afford to draw attention. Part of the protection is shielding his presence from the outside world. If this 'guardian' drew attention, then with time the dark forces that remain could have breached the barriers or simply ambushed him when he left them."

"I don't like this Albus… and we will be continuing this conversation once the school term settles in." Minerva growled, earning a nod from the Headmaster.

"To hell with that! He is not…"

" _Obliviate_ "

With that the Werewolf's eyes went dull, and he slumped down onto the ground.

"ALBUS!"

"I am sorry Minerva but this had to be done. Remus Lupin is a good man but he is also prone to jealousy and overprotectiveness due to the instincts inside of him. He could just have easily snapped and gone after the Dursleys or at the very least tried to have Harry removed from their custody. As I explained this would endanger the boy far too much. I have only removed the memories of his abuse, nothing more. Unfortunately, he will have to be kept in the dark for now, with Sirius Black on the loose there is far too much danger in young Harry's life."

McGonagall had wanted to argue, to fight back and scream at the older man… but part of her knew he was right. Harry's life was far more important than comforts, and having scars was better than being dead.

With a sigh, she levitated the man into a nearby chair and made a mental note to _ensure_ Harry was taken school shopping from now on.

 _***HPBB***_

The students had been at the school for roughly three minutes before Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom burst into the medical ward.

"Harry!?"

"Where is he? Where is…"

"He's just fine, last bed on the left but keep your voices down, he needs to rest." Pomfrey gently soothed, before shooing them back towards their bedridden companion.

The two ran, surprisingly without making much noise, back to where he laid, and took in his image.

He was pale, incredibly so, and appeared to be gently sweating. Hermione fought the urge for less than a second before reaching out and placing her hand against his forehead like she had seen her mother do so many times. He was, in fact, running a slight fever. With a glance she confirmed that the mediwitch knew of his condition.

"It is to be expected but nothing dangerous. His body is still trying to deal with the stress and then the recovery potions."

"What happened to him?"

"Dementors I'm afraid Mr. Longbottom."

Both teens turned, and noticed the man on the train sitting across from them. There was something different about him though, a slight edge as if he was tensed to attack at a moments notice.

"D-Dementors!?"

The man nodded, scowling a bit at the situation.

Hermione just looked a bit puzzled, she knew that they were dark creatures but couldn't recall reading anything more than that.

"What are…"

"Dementors, Ms. Granger, are the guards of Azkaban Prison. When Black escaped, the _Ministry_ " here the man spat out the word like poison in his mouth, "decided to station the creatures near the school in an effort to _protect_ the students, Harry in particular."

"Do they think that he might be after Harry?"

Remus shrugged, "that is my guess, though I doubt he would try something so foolish as trying to break into Hogwarts. Although it is a school it was originally designed as a fortress to protect the students. It would take an army to fully breach it."

"Then why…"

"Because the Ministry is full of bumbling bureaucrats and idiots Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey interrupted from nearby, a very deep scowl on her face. "In their _infinite_ wisdom they decide to place horrific happiness sucking, soul devouring monsters around school children. Bunch of stupid gits if you ask me…" The woman continued her mutterings, ignoring the shocked expressions of the two students and the humored one of the new professor.

"Oh I almost forgot, we didn't thank you for getting Harry here so quickly Mr…"

"Lupin, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The two teens nodded, before sharing a worried glance between them.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no it's just that… we haven't had very good luck the past two years with defense teachers…" Neville muttered out.

"Well then I look forward to the challenge of surpassing them."

The blonde nodded and smiled.

 _***HPBB***_

It had taken another day and a half, thus missing the welcoming feast, for Harry to completely recover. Apparently, his reaction to the Dementors was far worse than most and he was warned by McGonagall to stay in the castle as much as possible to avoid them. She had then mentioned that she would be going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few odds and ends and inquired if he would like to accompany her for any school shopping he might have missed out on.

Harry shyly accepted.

 _***HPBB***_

Minerva gave a silent sigh as she watched the boy go through the bookstore in order to find his potions text for the year. The problem wasn't that she disliked shopping, on the contrary she enjoyed it quite a bit. Nor was the issue the boy she was spending the day with.

No, the real dilemma was that the Deputy Headmistress was currently enjoying herself a bit _too_ much. After the past two years, she had been secretly hoping to, once again, take the boy school shopping. It was a rare time for her to bond with the teenager that she was slowly seeing more and more as a grandson than as a student.

Therein lay the problem, Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts, and assuming that he could actually find a decent job there was certainly a good chance of him becoming far more involved in Harry's life. That meant that she would most likely be pushed aside from whatever relationship she had been forming with the young Potter.

It hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

But she couldn't become attached. Every time this happened with a student in the past she would end up heartbroken and alone just like before. She was a teacher, not a parent or grandparent and when the students she favored most graduated… well they would move on with their lives, forgetting slowly, but surely, about their professors and teachers from their younger years. It wasn't their fault; such a thing was _supposed_ to happen.

It still did not make it any easier though.

A few minutes later and Harry was checked out and walking up towards her when the transfiguration teacher realized she had forgotten something from long ago, a wrong that needed to be corrected.

"Mr. Potter… would you like to get something to eat?"

The boy shyly nodded before following her out of the bookstore.

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me, is a Mr. Potter here?"

Remus looked at the delivery man in question, "what is it exactly?"

"A package sir"

"Yes I see that, what is _in_ the package?"

"No idea sir"

"Who is it from?"

"Unmarked"

"Then no, take it back to the Ministry to have it checked."

"Our instructions say to deliver it _only_ to Mr. Potter."

"Well I don't care _what_ it says. There is a serial killer on the loose and I sure as hell am not letting an unmarked package from an unknown sender be delivered to him."

"Sir I assure you that..."

Remus growled, earning a frightened whimper from the man who immediately turned and fled.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter… Harry… I would like to apologize to you. I should have done this well over two years ago but… I suppose I am a bit too stubborn for my own good at times."

The boy looked up at her from his lunch curiously, before nodding for her to continue.

"The incident at the end of your first year… with the Philosopher's Stone… I ignored your warning and thought that a certain Headmaster was infallible… I am sorry for that, and for your punishment."

"I-it's okay…"

"No, it is certainly not. Adults have a habit of thinking ourselves all-knowing and unable to make mistakes… we ignore the opinions of those younger than us even if they are correct because we don't want to admit that a child can be correct and ourselves wrong. I am trying to do better, but I still find myself making mistakes. I simply ask that you be patient with me Harry, I enjoy these outings we having with each other and would like them to continue."

"I… would like that as well."

Minerva smiled warmly at the young boy.

 _***HPBB***_

After his return, both Neville and Hermione seemed to have taken it upon themselves not to leave his side for more than absolutely necessary.

At first it was nice, he never had any sort of social contact at his 'home' after all, but when it got to the point of Neville waiting outside the bathroom stall when he did his business he had to mention that a little bit of privacy and space wouldn't kill him.

If he had intended it as a joke it failed completely, as neither of his friends seemed amused by the idea of another year full of danger and monsters trying to harm or kill him, but eventually relented.

From there school returned to normal, as normal as having monstrous soul eating creatures wandering around outside could be. That is until one fateful morning.

"I-I-I-It's not f-f-fair!"

"I know Ms. Robins and I am very sorry…"

"But why me!? How could they do this to me!?"

McGonagall gave the girl a sad smile, before pulling her into a comforting hug, allowing the girl to cry into her cloak.

The trio had just entered and glanced around in confusion.

"Apparently, Robins' dad sent her an owl letting her know she was in a marriage contract this morning…" one of the older students whispered to the confused teens.

"Marriage contract?"

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't as quiet as she thought, and the crying girl overheard her and spun around, her eyes bloodshot from crying, to face them.

"HE SOLD ME! MY OWN FATHER SOLD ME TO SOME SIXTY-YEAR-OLD PUREBLOOD!" Upon her admittance, she fell back into her Head of House and began sobbing once more.

"H-how could he…"

"Though it does not happen in the Muggle world Ms. Granger, the idea of marriage contracts is still a commonly practiced ideal in ours. Considering our extended lifespans, it is not uncommon to be entered into a contract with someone considerably older or younger than oneself, especially if you are a female and Pureblood or Halfblood." McGonagall replied softly, stroking the young girl's head with a gentleness and affection that few had ever seen from her.

"Did he have to put the price on the letter though…" Robins sobbed out once more.

 _***HPBB***_

"I can't… how could… how can the magical world be so… AWFUL!"

Neville let out a sigh, knowing this would happen at some point after the 'Muggleborn Crusade' from last year. "Hermione, you of all people should see the difference between the two worlds. Traditions that no longer exist for Muggles are still important in the magical community. Purebloods, in particular, place a very heavy value on the old ways."

"This isn't an 'old way' Neville this is… archaic and barbaric! Selling off children for money!?"

"I'm not saying it _isn't_ awful Hermione… just that there isn't anything we can do about it. Maybe when we get older but not when those who control the country still feel this is the best way of doing things."

"When we get older those old… _perverts_ will be replaced by their children! We need to show how awful this is now. Women should not be treated as property!"

Harry nodded in agreement, while Neville just sighed. It wasn't that he disagreed with the bushy haired girl it was simply… well he knew what lay in store for him in the upcoming years as well…

 _***HPBB***_

A single creature crept through the wards of Hogwarts, bypassing them as if they were a mere inconvenience. Funny how even after so many centuries no one thought of adding Animagus protection to a school full of children.

He had a mission, one that had consumed him ever since that fateful day, and had reemerged upon seeing the _bastard_ on the front page of a newspaper.

 _Peter Petrigrew_

He would burn for his sins, and suffer for his crimes. Black knew where his target was. The only problem now was sneaking through a castle that was currently on high alert, guarded by a legion of immortal soul sucking monsters, and built to withstand even the strongest of assaults.

For Sirius Black though this was a minor inconvenience. The real issue was that he had heard rumors, whispers of a new DADA teacher.

Remus Lupin

The large dog growled subconsciously at the thoughts of his former friend. Remus had let him rot in prison without so much as talking to him. The werewolf had believed his guilt almost immediately, and the proceeded to walk away without even so much as a good word.

Now he was the biggest obstacle he had to vengeance. Mooney knew of his alternate form, knew his tricks, and knew the secrets of the castle better than anyone else.

If they came into conflict… Sirius wasn't sure who would emerge standing.

In a dark corner of his mind, another male voice whispered, speaking of a promise he had made over a decade ago. Of a boy he had sworn to protect and shelter. A child that he was _supposed_ to have raised as his own. But this memory was lost in the darkness created by Azkaban, by the delirium of his escape, and the excitement of his vengeance coming to fruition.

 _***HPBB***_


	14. Separation

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Separation

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _In a dark corner of his mind another male voice whispered, speaking of a promise he had made over a decade ago. Of a boy he had sworn to protect and shelter. A child that he was supposed to have raised as his own. But this memory was lost in the darkness created by Azkaban, by the delirium of his escape, and the excitement of his vengeance coming to fruition._

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione had taken to her new 'quest' just as easily as she had the year prior, only this time with far more confidence and motivation. She had _succeeded_ last year, at least to a degree. It was unorganized and ill-prepared but she had eventually done what she set out to do, raise awareness of the Muggleborn situation.

Now, she was dead set to do the same for women's rights. The research was already underway, and her letters were being prepared for famous witches across Britain. Who knows, if she could gain a large group of supporters, something she had lacked previously, then maybe attention could be drawn to the laws and real change made.

"Well well well look who it is, Potter's little Mudblood whore."

The bookworm's attention was brought out of her musings and her eyes narrowed at Malfoy's insult, but she refused to respond to his attempt to goad her.

"You know I always wondered why he bothers with you. I mean Longbottom I understand, he is at least a Pureblood but you? Besides being good at doing his homework and spreading your legs what good is a Mudblood like you?"

Draco continued on, slowly walking towards her and pushing Hermione into a corner. Just as she reached the wall the Slytherin reached forward to touch her, but found his arm grabbed.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

Draco sneered, much like his father or Head of House, "so Potter, coming to the rescue once again eh?"

Harry's grip tightened, earning a slight wince of pain from the Malfoy heir, "you will leave her alone Malfoy. You will not talk to her again, or approach her understand?" To emphasize his point the raven-haired boy's grip tightened once again, earning a quiet cry of pain from the blonde, who nodded in understanding.

With a slight push the Potter heir sent him on his way. After ensuring that he had departed Harry checked on his friend, "are you okay Hermione?"

Upon turning to face her the boy's green eyes widened in shock, the bushy haired girl's expression was a mixture between offended and furious.

"Do you think I _needed_ your help Harry?"

"I..."

"Do I look like some 'damsel in distress' to you? That I need you to protect and save me?"

"I just thought that..."

"Did you think? Or did you just assume I needed saving? That I am just some helpless female who cant fend for herself and needs a man to save her?"

By now Hermione's voice had risen enough that several of the passing students had stopped. The men generally found Harry's situation a bit amusing, being yelled at by a girl, while most of the females nodded in agreement with the young Granger.

"I don't _need_ your protection Harry, I don't _need_ saving, and I certainly don't _need_ you!"

With that she turned and stormed off, muttering to herself the entire time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl growled silently, of course Neville would be interrupting her study time. He had probably found out about her 'fight' earlier in the day.

"What is it Neville?"

"What the hell is your problem? I heard about what you said to Harry."

"What about it?"

" _What about it?_ How about the fact you are being a complete jerk after he stood up to Malfoy for you!"

"I didn't _ask_ him to do that. I am not some helpless child you know."

"You are certainly _acting_ like a child."

That was the final straw, "and how should I be acting then Neville? Should I just be some blonde airhead who is only good for making her husband look better? Or maybe I should just be the housewife _your_ society thinks I am destined for!"

"Neither I nor Harry said anything like that!"

"It is 'Harry or I' you idiot."

"You know what Hermione, I don't know what the fuck your problem is but maybe you should go find someone else to bother this year."

"What's wrong _Longbottom_ , upset that a woman is talking back to you? Maybe whoever _your_ purchased wife is will cook and clean for you without complaining but I won't."

The blonde snarled, who was _she_ to judge _him_ based on customs she had only read about.

"You know _Granger_ it isn't all sunshine and happiness from _my_ point of view either. You think I like the idea of being told who I am going to marry?"

"I think that you are a teenage boy and there is only one thing on your mind."

"Oh, and why don't you enlighten me as to what that is Granger, since you are such a bloody expert on _everything_ why don't you tell me exactly what I am thinking and all the problems that none of us poor ignorant men can figure out."

"Your _problem_ is that you are a bunch of outdated arseholes who are so caught up in your blood purity and ensuring that your family is the best that you don't give two shits about anyone else. You treat people like objects and you don't even _care_!"

"Fuck you Granger"

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

"Neville, Hermione! Twenty points from Gryffindor for language, and detention for both of you. I do not know what is going on between the two of you but sort it out in a civilized way." McGonagall called out from the doorway to the common room where the two had been arguing.

Both students stormed off, Hermione for the girl's dorm and Neville for the greenhouse to try and relax.

 _***HPBB***_

After their argument Harry had snuck out to the Quidditch field to try and borrow a broom. Unfortunately, with the Dementors still in the area all casual usage was banned without an instructor present and so he simply opted for a walk in the area surrounding the castle. Luckily it was far enough away that the demonic creatures would not get within range of their effect.

What had happened? Was he not supposed to protect his friends anymore? Was she no longer considering herself his friend?

The idea of losing Hermione caused far more pain in his heart than Harry realized it would, as he sat down to look out over the nearby lake.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly the young Potter became aware of something moving nearby, and immediately stood and drew his wand, seconds later a large black dog came walking slowly into view. A tense few moments passed before Harry realized that the animal wasn't going to attack, and he sat back down.

"Just a dog... after the last two years I am so worked up that I almost hexed a defenseless animal..."

The creature slowly approached, before sitting down next to him.

"I don't suppose _you_ know what I should do?"

The dog tilted its head in a curious fashion, earning a slight snort from the boy. "Didn't think so. My friend is mad at me and... I don't know what to do. She says that I shouldn't have protected her but... the things Malfoy was saying about her..."

The dog let out a low growl at the name, earning a slight smile from the boy, "that was my response too. You look a bit hungry, I stole a bit extra from breakfast if you want some... old habits I guess..."

With that the boy pulled a few rolls and some dried out bacon and sausage from his pockets before offering them to the dog, who scarfed them down, in a surprisingly gentle way, from the boy's hands.

"Guess you really were hungry huh? Well if you will be here later this evening I will try and sneak you out some more again. I can't make any promises though, Professor McGonagall doesn't want anyone out late with Black still loose. Not sure who he is but it seems as though everyone is afraid of him for some reason or another."

The dog seemed to let out a sad whimper, earning it some head petting from the raven-haired boy.

 _***HPBB***_

"How odd"

"How odd indeed oh brother of mine"

"First he is in the tower"

"And then he vanishes"

"Then a few minutes later dear George..."

"He reappears outside of the castle, and I am Fred today..."

"No, I am fairly certain it was _my turn_ to be Fred..."

"Wrong again, but we have a far more pressing concern."

"How is it that our dear sister's rescuer avoids the map that cannot be fooled?"

 _***HPBB***_

Harry quietly made his way into the defense classroom, and saw that Hermione had already arrived before him and had started unpacking her books and notes.

How he wanted to sit next to her, to apologize and know exactly what to say for once. But he did not know how to fix the gap that was forming between them. Every day it seemed to get wider... and the distance greater.

With a defeated expression the boy lowered his gaze to the ground, and made his way to the front of the room where he took his seat away from the girl, thus missing the glare he was receiving from her. Moments later Neville entered, and had his own snarling contest with their former friend, before taking his seat next to the young Potter.

It was going to be a very long semester.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey Neville do you want to..."

"Sorry Harry wish I could but can't talk now, I have uh... plans..."

The Potter heir blinked in confusion, before viciously stuffing down any feelings of jealousy he might have. Just because they had been friends for the first two years didn't mean that Neville was _required_ to spend every waking moment with him.

"Oh, yeah sure. Well if you want to later..."

"Yeah okay sounds good, later." With that the boy ran off down the hallway, leaving a thoroughly confused teenager behind.

 _***HPBB***_

"Miss Granger, a word please"

Nodding, the bookworm approached her favorite teacher as the rest of the students departed. "Yes Deputy Headmistress?"

"How are you doing this year?"

"Very good Ma'am, I have caught up on my studies during the summer and I am already several months ahead in my reading. By winter break I should be ready to finals and I hope to..."

Minerva McGongall prided herself on attention to detail, and in her ability to locate those students with potential far greater than others, whom would often receive a slight bit of favoritism from her. Unfortunately even _she_ found it difficult to pay attention to the Muggleborn girl when she began one of her rants.

"...which is why I am planning on ordering a few advanced books on Runes this summer. Also I have my project which is..."

"Ah yes, that is one of the things I wished to check up on. How is your research into magical culture coming along?"

"It is... infuriating..."

Minerva nodded in understanding, "yes it certainly can be, especially for a woman. It is even worse for Muggleborns."

"How can they... _treat us_ like this?"

The aged woman sighed, she _loved_ students like Hermione, she really did. The fire and passion that they held within themselves was always such a beautiful thing but... it could also burn them if they were not careful.

"Magical culture lags behind Muggle culture by many centuries. The civil rights that you have in the non-magical world do not translate here unfortunately. Those who are in control do not _want_ that power taken away and thus laws are passed to keep it in the possession of those who have always wielded it."

"The Purebloods" Hermione spat the term like it was poison.

"Indeed, but I do hope that you can see the distinction between those who support such notions and those who do not..."

"Of course ma'am. There are quite a few very nice Purebloods, such as Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and a few others."

Minerva _wanted_ to suggest the two boys, who had been noticeably absent from her young lion's life the past few weeks or so, but thought better of it. Hopefully Hermione would make up with them before the damage became irreparable.

"One more thing Hermione, I noticed that several of your classes have begun to conflict with your... extracurricular activities so I managed to obtain a small gift for you."

With that the woman handed the young girl an odd looks necklace.

"We call it, a Time Turner..."

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom let out a deep sigh. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to ignore his best friend it was just that... his Gran had sent him a letter a week or so into the school year explaining the situation. Now that he was thirteen it was expected of him to begin his... relationship... with his future wife.

Not only was she deemed 'acceptable' by his family, who all still cared about blood purity save for his Gran, but she was also from a politically powerful family.

Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE. She had apparently been notified the summer prior to her 'betrothal' to the young boy and was about as happy with the situation as he was. Essentially she had blown up her family's living room in anger.

They had met up shortly after Harry had fully recovered from his stay at the medical ward and had begun a rough friendship. Luckily she had an interest in herbology along with Neville, thus giving them something to talk about when all else failed.

Though neither was happy about being forced into the situation, both agreed that it certainly could have been much worse. Even now Neville had begun looking forward to seeing the girl as much as possible.

"Hey Neville"

"Hi Susan, how was your day?"

The two began walking through the hallway towards their shared herbology class. "Pretty good, still trying to avoid Hermione as much as possible though. Thanks for the warning about that by the way."

The Longbottom heir nodded, he had spoken with his new friend and warned her about the 'crusade' that Hermione was on. While Susan agreed that women tended to be treated far worse than men in their society it was still rather aggravating for her to learn about the bushy haired girl judging their society based only on a few rumors and what she had read in a text book.

"No problem, I know how much you hate dealing with that sort of drama."

The girl smiled warmly, and shyly reached out to take the blonde's hand in her own.

Neville eagerly accepted, and was sure that he was grinning even when he went to bed that evening.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment please?"

The emerald-eyed boy nodded, before following the new defense teacher into his office. "I just wanted to speak to you for a second, you have been a bit... distracted during class lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Pausing, Harry considered his options, he certainly didn't know the man very well, and the last two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers had tried to harm him so there was reason to be suspicious but... there was also something _familiar_ about him. Something that urged him to trust the man.

"Of course Professor Lupin."

"You may just call me Remus when we are alone Harry, I rather dislike titles. When I was your age I too attended Hogwarts and having to call all of the adults 'Professor' made them feel distant and unapproachable. I don't want to foster either of those feelings with you."

Nodding, the Potter heir paused for a moment, thinking best how talk to the man he barely knew, "I... had a fight with a friend of mine..."

"Ms. Granger"

It wasn't a question, and Harry nodded.

"Would you like to tell me what it was about? I promise that this conversation will remain between us as long as you want."

"I messed up... I thought that she needed protecting and..." he paused, unsure how to explain the situation further.

"And she didn't, which means she took offense and thought that _you_ felt she needed saving." Again Harry nodded.

"I understand all too well Harry. When I was much younger one of my closest friends was... rather fond of a young lady and the same situation occurred between them. He thought she needed protecting and saving... she disagreed..."

"What happened?"

"She punched him in the face."

The boy's mouth twitched upwards towards a smile, while Remus smiled fondly at the old memory.

"Did they ever..."

"Oh... yes of course they eventually reconciled but... well it took quite a long time for that to happen."

Harry's smile fell, and his eyes dropped to the floor, he wasn't sure he could go 'quite a long time' not spending time with one of his two friends.

"B-but that is only because they weren't really friends before" Lupin quickly stuttered out, trying to cheer the boy up after he had accidentally depressed him. "I am sure that you and Ms. Granger will be just fine in no time at all. I have heard from several staff members about how close you two are."

Again a silent nod, although this one a bit slower as if Harry wasn't quite convinced.

"Say, how about I help you out a bit Harry. Since I am your defense teacher I could instruct you on a few spells to help you protect yourself just in case... well should something happen with Black, that is if you would like to..."

"That sounds nice, thank you." Secretly the boy-who-lived was just happy to have someone else to talk to about the situation. Neville had made his feelings quite clear involving the bushy haired girl and with McGonagall's stance being clearly in favor of Hermione...

 _***Flashback***_

"Mr. Potter"

"Professor"

"I just wanted to speak to you about the incident between you and Miss Granger."

"Yes Professor, I was simply trying to..."

"I understand what you were trying to do Mr. Potter, but this is a very difficult time for young girls, especially Muggleborn. They are often exposed to a culture that is very different than theirs and it can be a very difficult adjustment."

Harry nodded, trying his best to understand.

"Just give her some space for now"

"Yes Professor."

 _***End Flashback***_

"Remus"

The werewolf smiled at the trust he had already earned from the boy, who could have been his Godson.

"Who is Sirius Black?"

That... was not what he had expected. How had the boy _not_ been told yet? "Well Harry, he is... a criminal who betrayed us and joined Lord Voldemort. Because of your... involvement in his defeat it is thought that he might be seeking you out."

It was hard not to go into full details with the boy, but Dumbledore had warned him that any information directly about his parents or their death might cause him to close off... which was the last thing that Remus wanted. He was hoping to form a relationship with his student, and deceased best friend's son.

"Oh..."

"But I wouldn't worry about it Harry, Sir... Black would not be stupid enough to try and attack you at Hogwarts, with all of the teachers and Dumbledore around. Plus I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"What if he isn't arrested by..."

"He can't evade the Aurors forever Harry, I would think he will be back in custody by winter break."

 _***HPBB***_

What the hell was going on? His Godson seemed... lonely and sad. He shouldn't have been _either_ of those. He should have grown up with either Remus or at least the Longbottoms.

Oh how he wanted to reveal himself, to embrace the boy and comfort him. He was having girl problems! Sirius was practically an expert in that subject! Hell when he was his age he had...

Sirius paused, before racking his brain. How old was Harry? How long had he been in Azkaban? He knew that it would have been within his first few years but...

He recalled it being 1993 according to a newspaper he had seen which meant that his Godson would have been...

Sirius Black swore, the cobwebs and darkness created by the horrors of prison were still influencing him. Sure he was significantly more resistant to the Dementor influence than most but the loneliness, the poor nutrition, and just the other crazed inhabitants would wear anyone down. Regardless he would figure this puzzle out.

But there was another problem now.

Mooney

Someone had dragged him out of wherever the hell he was hiding and made him a teacher. If Sirius wasn't so unfathomably pissed at the man he would have been proud. But Remus had abandoned him, cast him aside so easily...

There was a reckoning coming, first Peter and then Remus would be receiving the judgment that they were due.

Padfoot had returned, and brought the wrath of the Marauders with him.

 _***HPBB***_

"Greetings Harry"

"Lord of Potters"

"Slayer of Monsters"

"Protector of the Innocent"

"Boy-who-lived"

"Overall swell guy"

The raven-haired teen turned to stare at the redheaded twins in confusion.

"We have"

"A question for you"

"Also a gift"

"To make up for the trouble our family has caused"

"And in Ron's case, continue to cause"

"Also as a thanks for saving Ginny"

"And to help you with your..."

"Current crisis" both twins finished at the same time.

Harry had yet to speak, instead simply glancing back and forth between the two.

"So what is your question?"

The two boys grinned, before pulling out a scroll, "We solemnly swear we are up to no good" both chanted at the same time, creating a rather elaborate map of the school, complete with names, on said paper.

"You see this is able to locate"

"and track _anyone_ in the school"

"or on school grounds"

"If that is the case why didn't you use it last year to locate your sister?" the green eyed boy inquired, earning saddened expressions from both.

"We tried"

"But wherever it was she went off to"

"Wasn't drawn on here"

"I see..."

"But you"

"You somehow are able to _vanish_ from the map entirely!"

"HOW DO YOU DO IT!?" they, once again, finished in unison. Their expressions were a mixture of curiosity and excitement at finally have a puzzle worth their time in solving.

The boy merely shrugged, "maybe it is my invisibilty cloak?"

The twins, once again, glanced at each other. "We thought of that but..."

"It can't be, the Aurors who were present"

"During the first few days showed up"

"Clear as day, even with _their_ cloaks on"

"So if _they_ show up"

"Then why doesn't _he_?"

Again, Harry shrugged.

"Well regardless, we figure that"

"This map will be of far greater use to you than to us this year"

"Perhaps we will borrow it back from you next year"

"Perhaps not"

"Regardless, use it wisely"

"And cause much mischief"

Harry nodded, before graciously accepting the gift.

"Oh and Ginny says hi"

With that the two laughing boys departed, leaving a very confused boy staring at their retreating forms.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah good evening Harry"

"Good evening Remus." Again the man smiled, he had been making progress with the boy, to the extent that he didn't even need to ask, the young Potter would begin by using his first name when they were alone now.

"So are you ready for your evening lesson then?"

"I am"

Each time they met Lupin swore he saw a little bit more light in the teenager's eyes, as if he was looking forward to it more and more.

"Well today we are going to try something a little different. If you remember there are still Dementors patrolling the grounds, so I want to teach you how to protect yourself against them should anything happen. It is a spell known as the 'Patronus'. Now this is fairly hard to master so do not be discouraged if you do not get it immediately. The two main components are magical power, and a sufficient memory."

"Memory?"

"Indeed, the spell conjures a mist, and with enough strength an actual object, out of the joy from a memory. By tapping into thoughts of happiness you can repel the Dementors, which feed off of negativity."

After displaying the wand movements Remus showed his own usage of the magic.

" _Expecto Patronum"_

A silver wolf burst into creature, before pacing around the two and then dissipating moments later.

"You see? Simple enough really. The truly hard part is finding the _correct_ memory. It will take a few tries to get it right, but once you do I think you will be happy with the results."

Harry nodded, before attempting the charm, and producing a faint mist.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry was slightly embarrassed to admit that he had taken up a rather... odd habit. At least once a day, sometimes twice if he had a break between classes, the teen would sneak out of the castle and down towards the lake, just close enough to the barriers to begin feeling the dreadful effects of the Dementors.

It was there he would wait for a few minutes, until his newest... friend... would join him. The large black dog he had taken a liking to. Of course that in and of itself wouldn't be too terribly odd, that is if he hadn't also taken to the habit of talking to said animal like it was a person. Confiding in it to a degree that he never had anyone else. There were still things he never talked about, such as his home life, but overall it was a very liberating experience for the boy-who-lived. The freedom of expression without fear of judgment or losing a friend.

Today was no different.

"I just can't figure it out. No matter what I do I can't seem to get the _Patronus_ charm to work. Even if I do, Remus says that the next step would be to try it under Dementor influence... how am I supposed to think of 'happy thoughts' when there is a soul sucking demon forcing me to relive... well things I would rather forget?"

The dog whimpered sadly, as if in understanding. At first the creature's expressions had created a bit of puzzlement for the teenager, until he finally attributed it to 'magic' and simply moved on.

"What am I supposed to do? Everyone keeps thinking I am some great hero, some amazing champion and I can't even do the simple parts of a charm designed to repel evil... maybe that is the problem though. Maybe I can't do it because...

Even with just the dog, which he had yet to come up with a good name for, Harry couldn't quite bring himself to admit his own fears. They had been formed in the darker parts of his mind with the Durselys and thrived during his first trip to Diagon Alley. The idea that he might be destined for darkness.

His wand matching that of a killer.

The discovery of being a 'Parseltongue' during his second year.

His inability to use a spell forged of pure happiness and light.

Coincidences by themselves... but they added up.

With a slight flinch Harry realized he had forgotten to feed his newest friend, and quickly pulled off a rather large serving of boneless chicken from his pack.

The dog devoured it eagerly, and was beginning to show signs of recovering from its obvious starvation. Perhaps that was what first drew him to the animal, it was like him in some sense. Starved for both food and attention, all alone in the world surrounded by things it would probably never understand, and simply trying to survive.

 _***HPBB***_

The stars had _finally_ aligned. Sirius black had overheard, in dog form, one of the dumber Gryffindor's whispering the password for their tower to his girlfriend for a late night rendezvous. The former prisoner couldn't help but wonder if _he_ had been that stupid back when he was in school, to be saying such things out loud, _outside_ where anyone could be listening?

Surely he had known better...

Either way the slightly, depending on who you asked, crazed man made his way through the abandoned halls until he located the portrait, and attempted to gain access.

What he hadn't realized was that due to his 'informants' idiocy, the password had been spread through the school, and it had been changed mere hours beforehand. So when the Fat Lady denied his entry Sirius Black decided to take a more... direct approach.

A loud explosion signaled his assault on the door guard, which barely withstood the attack, but succeeded in alerting nearly everyone to the incident.

Sirius barely managed to escape down a darkened corridor when Filius, McGonagall, and Snape all arrived with wands drawn.

It was only luck that he avoided Remus, who had correctly guessed his planned escape path and had _nearly_ intercepted him, only for Sirius to hide at the last possible second in a bathroom until he could make his way out at a later hour.

He would never realize the significance of the day he had attempted his break-in on, October 31st.

 _***HPBB***_


	15. Truths

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Truths

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _He would never realize the significance of the day he had attempted his break-in on, October 31_ _st_ _._

 _***HPBB***_

Harry glanced over the map once again, no sign of anyone by the name of "Sirius Black" appeared at all. Letting out a sigh, the boy wasn't quite sure _what_ he was going to do if he did see the name.

Go to a teacher? They hadn't done anything of importance the previous two years, and the previous incidents involved direct attacks against other students.

Go after him directly? The more he thought about it the less intelligent that 'plan' seemed as well. He knew that Black was a murderer and a traitor, there was no telling what sorts of magic he could wield. If he had gotten into Hogwarts, which numerous teachers had been saying _wasn't possible_ then he clearly was more powerful than they gave him credit for.

Inform his…

The raven-haired boy paused as a pain reached his chest. What exactly _were_ Hermione and Neville now? Friends? Allies? Acquaintances?

The idea of them being anything _but_ his friends hurt more than it should but… the evidence was undeniable. Neville was either avoiding him or angrily staring at Hermione the entire time, and the bushy-haired girl made it her mission to either ignore him like he didn't exist, or glare like he was a Dark Lord.

He wasn't quite sure which reaction hurt more.

Once more he looked over the map, a sudden thought forming in his head. He _shouldn't_ use such an item for this but… Hermione was located in the library with a large group of girls, undoubtedly working on her 'school project'. Neville was… with someone named 'Susan Bones'. So, he _had_ been replaced. Fighting back the tears Harry continued his search until…

'Luna Lovegood'

Why was she in a broom closet by herself?

 _***HPBB***_

Luna _thought_ this year would be different, that maybe her first year had simply been a fluke, the result of a combination from the fear due the attacks and her own oddness not quite being understood.

But now the bullying had been even _worse_ than previously. When before they had simply talked about her behind her back and made fun of her, now it had escalated to her clothing and school supplies being stolen. That is until about a week ago, when they had first locked her into a closet.

Her wand had been taken, and several locking charms applied, insured that she would be spending another night in the cold cramped darkness.

If it had _just_ been that though she could have fought through the tears… but the older girls had stripped her of her clothing first, making fun of her petite form the entire time. Hogwarts might have been insulated against the worst of the weather but it still had stone floors and walls, and these were painfully cold against bare skin.

Thus the tiny blonde sat, her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat shivering in the darkness. Her body was near constantly trembling at this point, though from the cold or from her silent sobs she wasn't quite sure.

She still had no friends. Even after Ginny Weasley had been rescued and cured of whatever had been influencing her the young redhead still made no attempts at contact. By now though Luna realized why, anyone who had tried getting close had been picked on as well.

It was survival, plain and simple. This meant that she would be alone, even those most courageous would avoid her to save themselves. It was human nature after all. Another sob, this time not so silent, wracked her body as she fell deeper into despair… that is until the door opened, and a soft light flooded in.

Now a shiver of fear worked its way down her spine, had her tormentors returned to do something worse? Risking what little she had left Luna glanced up, and immediately fell into shock at the piercing green eyes that looked down at her.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, champion of the weak, protector of the innocent, savior of the Wizarding World.

What would his next action be? Would he close the door and leave her, look the other way as so many others had, or would he take advantage of…

He slid off his black cloak, before holding it out to her and for the first time in nearly two years Luna was dumbstruck. It was an act of kindness, one of the simplest she could imagine and yet his actions seemed to echo through the silent halls.

'You need saving'

Taking the offered clothing, and wrapping herself as he turned around to give her privacy, the boy returned his gaze, and frowned at her bare feet.

He offered her his hand.

'Let me help you, let me _save_ you'

She reached out for him, and allowed him to help her up.

His emerald eyes 'Goddess they are breathtaking' shone back into hers. A unspoken question passed between them. Luna gave a shy nod, and allowed him to pick her up bridal style, her arms wrapping around his neck for security.

Or at least that is what she told herself, in reality she just liked being close to this boy. Then he began to walk, slowly enough to not cause any discomfort, and yet steadily. As if she weighed nothing at all.

 _***HPBB***_

"What are you doing out here?"

"The… wrackspurts stole some of my things and locked me out again, dreadfully mischievous creatures."

The look Harry returned implied that he _knew_ she was lying. Yet he said nothing. "I can take you back to your…"

"I cannot return unfortunately. The password has been changed for the tower."

"Then I can take you to McGonagall, she can…"

"NO" Her protest startled him a bit, yet he never broke stride or even fumbled with her.

"I-I'm sorry but if she knew then…"

"She would make you go back and it would be worse."

Luna nodded, tears threatening her eyes once again.

"Well… I guess you will stay with me tonight."

Her heart leapt inside her chest. Obviously, he meant that she would be sleeping in the common rooms or maybe on the floor next to his bed... but a small hope persisted, that maybe he meant something _more_. When they returned to the Gryffindor room, which was empty due to how late it was, he carried her up to the dorm and she was gently laid on his bed.

"I hope there are enough blankets for you. My night clothes," with that the teen gestured towards the large, and rather warm looking, clothing on the end of the bed "might be a bit big on you but it is all I have for now. If you need anything else just wake me."

"Wait…" though her voice was but a whisper, to avoid waking his fellow roommates, it still gave the boy pause. "Where are you going to…"

Harry nodded his head towards the floor next to her. Well that wouldn't do. He had already rescued her, she couldn't take his bed from him as well.

"Could you… sleep with me?" Well that hadn't been _quite_ how she had meant for it to sound, and Luna blushed heavily from the implications, before Harry merely shrugged.

As the two crawled into bed Luna noticed one very _important_ detail. The Hogwarts beds were _not_ meant for two people… and she was never more thankful for that fact.

 _***HPBB***_

Tonight, had been disastrous for 'the cause' as Hermione had termed it. Her 'crusade' had been going efficiently thus far. Her group, _Females Against Phallocracy_ , had already united women from all four houses and was continuing to seek out new recruits every day.

That is until this fateful evening when a girl named Tracey Davis questioned her decision on banning any men from the group. "I just don't understand why we can't even _consider_ letting guys join. I mean obviously some are just arseholes but not all of them are like that."

"Because we are trying to send a message for _women_ and that would weaken our image." Hermione argued.

"I don't think so, if anything it would _strengthen_ it. Imagine having a group of men who are willing to stand up and say 'I agree, women are being mistreated'. It would send a powerful message."

The bookworm shook her head, "No, it would say that we _need_ them to support us in order to be taken seriously." From there the fighting had escalated, both sides refusing to compromise in the slightest.

The night ended with the two witches being forcibly taken out of the room by the other occupants, but the message was clear. The group was slowly becoming divided. If something didn't happen soon, some sort of victory for them, then they risked falling apart completely.

Even worse was the fact that Hermione was _exhausted_. Leading the group, along with taking more classes than she had ever taken before, was slowly catching up to the bushy-haired girl. Not only that but there was a feeling of… loneliness… that was becoming a constant factor in the back of her mind.

 _***HPBB***_

Sunlight slowly seeped into the room as a young Luna Lovegood opened her eyes to the world. Everything seemed so… bright and vivid, it was like she had been walking through a fog for years and now had just stepped into a clearing.

Not only that but she was warm and comfortable to a degree that she hadn't been in such a long time. Most important though she felt... safe.

Perhaps it had to do with the arm that she just realized was wrapped protectively around her. The young blonde's eyes widened in confusion, before the events from the prior night came barreling back into her mind.

A group of wra… students… a group of students, her 'fellow housemates' stealing her clothing and locking her away in a cramped and cold darkness. Crying for hours. Then… light, a hero who freed her and gave her warmth. A boy who carried her to safety and watched over her with no thought of reward. Just like in the fairy tales her mother used to read.

It was then that Luna Lovegood realized something, a single fact that many wouldn't think twice about, yet she had not experienced in years.

She had slept through the entire night. No nightmares, no waking up screaming, no cold sweats, no horrific images flashing through her mind. For the first time since her mother had died in her arms the young blonde had gotten a full night's sleep.

But… how?

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry"

The boy glanced over to the girl who was currently eating with him, luckily she had been able to sneak up to Ginny's room and borrow some of her clothes temporarily.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for… well last night and…"

"Your welcome"

Pale blue eyes lit up like a sunrise in happiness.

"Now I just need to figure out how to get my clothes back from the wrackspurts. Maybe I will hide them in a classroom this time so that…"

"You could just leave some with me."

The blonde's eyes widened at the emerald-eyed boy's nonchalant offer.

"H-Harry I couldn't do…"

"Why not? You need somewhere to hide things and I doubt any of these, 'wrackspurts' will come into the Gryffindor tower looking for them so…"

Any further statement was interrupted by a young girl throwing herself onto him in a powerful hug.

Neither noticed a bushy-haired girl's gaze narrow at from down the table.

 _***HPBB***_

"Miss Lovegood"

"Luna"

"Luna," the boy corrected with a smile that warmed the girl's heart, "I believe that I have a solution to one of your problems."

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to move unseen through Ravenclaw Tower?" Harry inquired, pulling out a silky cloak from his trunk.

Luna's eyes gleamed mischievously.

 _***HPBB***_

Cho Chang's day had gone from amazing to absolute crap within the span of a few hours. Last night she, and a few of her friends, had pulled the best prank yet on the freaky Lovegood girl. Stripping her down and stuffing her into some grimy old closet for the evening.

Maybe _that_ would teach her not to be such a freak, to actually _act_ like a Ravenclaw rather than bringing down their noble house with her oddities. This was followed up by finishing her charms essay early, as was expected of all Ravenclaw, and then eating a rather nutritious lunch with her friends.

Then everything had begun to fall apart.

First her essay went missing, she swore that she had placed it with her other homework but now it was gone. Next her favorite cloak had been dyed pink.

 _Pink!_

Her bed sheets and blankets had been picked up by the House Elves early, since they too were gone, but had yet to be replaced. Her pillow was oddly… lumpy and unpleasant, and finally her shoes had been charmed to untie themselves at the _most_ inconvenient times. Such as walking with a plate of food, or up steps, or down steps, or immediately after retying them.

It had taken her well over an hour to finally figure that out, much to her housemates' laughter.

Someone was obviously pranking her, but who and how?

Because of all the stress the bully never realized that all of the clothes which had been stolen over the year from a certain young blonde had also gone missing, returned to their rightful owner.

 _***HPBB***_

"Thank you so much Harry!"

The boy grinned as Luna began going through her returned clothing, holding a certain yellow dress for quite a while before moving onto her school robes.

"Oh, I should probably return Ginny's clothing too."

Harry shrugged, just as Luna stood up and began stripping down. Luckily, they were alone in Harry's dorm but he quickly turned his back towards her regardless, earning a musical giggle from his companion.

"It isn't like you haven't seen me naked Harry."

"I-I-I didn't see anything before…" Now while Harry was nearly clueless as to innuendos or anything sexual he was still aware that boys should not see girls without clothing on.

"Mhmmmm... would you like to?"

The boy's stuttering, and flaming red blush earned another round of giggles.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry"

"You are from Ravenclaw correct? So you are really good at solving puzzles then right?"

The young blonde nodded to both, truth be told that was one of the few things she shared with her fellow housemates. She and her family had been quite fond of that activity when she was younger… before…

"I have a map that can show where anyone is. I was told it even can see through invisibility cloaks… but not mine. Why wouldn't it be able to see through mine?"

Luna paused for a moment before replying, "that is an easy one Harry. You do not _have_ a Cloak of Invisibility."

The boy paused, before returning his gaze to the object in his hands.

"But…"

"If the map sees through all Cloaks of Invisibility, but what you have can conceal you from it. Then that is clearly not what it is, simple."

Harry nodded, not quite understanding but taking the girl's word on it anyway.

'If that's true… then what is it?'

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger let out a deep sigh as she continued working on her history essay. Something was wrong, something was… _missing_ from her life and she couldn't figure out what it was.

Her quest to bring light to the problems facing women had stalled. Her schoolwork had begun dropping in quality, to the point where Professor McGonagall had asked her if she needed to drop out of one or two classes.

Granger's did _not_ 'drop out' of anything.

Even worse was her inability to concentrate. She was constantly distracted, to the point where she caught herself day dreaming during class.

 _DURING CLASS!_

Even now she had zoned out, her hand simply writing while her mind was elsewhere.

Looking down her eyes widened as she realized _exactly_ what the problem was.

Instead of taking notes for class, she had been writing 'Harry' in the margins of her notebook, and then drawn hearts around his name.

"Bloody Hell" the girl muttered with a groan.

 _***HPBB***_

They had spent all day together, talking, pranking her housemates, and retrieving her stolen items... Luna hadn't been this happy in _years_. But now it was coming to an end. The sun was setting, which meant that she would undoubtedly be asked to return to her own tower.

Back to where... _they_ were.

The small blonde fought back the despair that surged through her, before glancing up at the boy sitting next to her at the table in the Gryffindor common room. Oddly enough none of _his_ housemates even seemed to notice her, that or they too ignored her presence like so many others did.

"Luna"

She perked up immediately, fighting back the dreadful feeling creeping up her stomach. "Yes?"

"You aren't going to get in trouble being here are you?"

Blinking in confusion for a moment the young Lovegood laughed, a carefree innocent sound that rang through the room like music. She wasn't quite sure _what_ was so funny but... it just was.

"No Harry, I am not going to get into trouble."

The boy nodded, before furrowing his brow at the homework that they were working on. It was rather... cute if she thought about it.

An hour later both settled back into his bed. Strangely enough they now occupied opposite sides, as far apart as possible, and contrary to how they woke up.

"Good night Luna."

"Good night..."

Neither would be awake for when they unconsciously moved closer to each other in the middle of the night, Harry wrapping his arms protectively around the young blue eyed witch and Luna entangling her legs with his in an almost intimate embrace.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom stared in shock as he watched a young blonde girl stretch and get out of his best friend's bed. He had been worried that Harry would be a bit lonely but... apparently not as much as he thought, and for some reason this stung a bit.

True, Neville hadn't been able to spend much, or any, time with the raven-haired boy but to have the situation reversed on him so quickly was a bit eye opening.

"Uh... Harry..."

The bespectacled boy turned to the blonde, and the other gaping boys in his dorm, with a curious expression.

"Yes?"

"Who is... uhh..."

"Who's the girl Harry?" Seamus interrupted.

"This is Luna Lovegood."

The boys waited for a few moments for him to continue on with his explanation, but realized that he wasn't going to.

"And she is..." Neville pushed slightly, now more than a little curious.

"A Ravenclaw second year."

Again, they waited, and again no further explanation was given.

"What is she doing in your bed!?" The red-haired Ronald Weasley finally shouted out, earning an eye roll from the young girl.

"Where else would she be sleeping?"

No one could quite come up with a retort to that.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dobby"

The Elf quickly popped into the room, excited to aid the boy in whatever he could. "Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Have you been able to find out anything about..."

Nodding quickly the creature pulled out a small scroll and handed it over, allowing his 'master' to glance over it quickly.

"I see..."

"Dobby believes that Master Harry Potter could use his fame to threaten him."

The boy shook his head, if that approach failed then the situation would be ever worse than before. The situation was obviously created by greed, so perhaps...

"Dobby, could you get me a bank note from Gringotts?"

 _***HPBB***_

It had been one of the best weeks of her life thus far, Luna had finally found a true friend that would stick by and defend her no matter what. Even better was what had occurred when she had encountered her Head of House Monday morning.

 _***Flashback***_

"Ah Miss Lovegood, how are you today."

"Very good Professor Flitwick, how are you?"

"Oh, I am doing quite well myself. I have heard that you were not in your dorm last night though, nor at all during the weekend."

The blonde-haired girl nodded happily.

"Might I inquire as to where you have been?"

"Hunting for the Snorkack, they are such elusive creatures though."

The miniature man blinked in confusion, before giving her a smile once again, "very well Miss Lovegood, just be careful."

She nodded once more as the man walked away. Seconds later Harry turned the corner from where he had overheard the conversation.

"He didn't even ask where you have been sleeping..."

"Harry it's okay, it has been like this since first year. People just sort of... ignore me..."

Anger flashed in his eyes for the briefest moment before he calmed himself. "I will _never_ ignore you. If you _ever_ need anything... just tell me."

Luna squealed happily before skipping over and hugging the boy.

 _***End Flashback***_

After that she had spent every day thus far with her newest, and at this point only, friend. Even better was the lack of nightmares, which was allowing her to get more sleep than she had in years and improving both her grades and her mood as time went on.

Everything he had done for her, taking her in, giving her a place to stay, protecting her... she had to pay him back somehow for all of his kindness.

Glancing up she noticed that the boy-who-lived was pacing, and muttering to himself while looking over a few pieces of paper.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just trying to figure out the _Patronus_ charm, Remus says I have the power and technique down but I lack a 'proper memory'."

Luna had heard about that spell from her father, who had promised to teach it to her at a later date, back when he was still… shaking her head to clear the darker thoughts Luna immediately realized what she needed to do.

"Harry, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

The Potter heir merely smiled, "You needed help, I was glad to do so."

Without any hesitation, Luna got up from her seat, walked over to the boy before standing up on her tiptoes, having enjoyed being in bare feet while there was warm carpet beneath her. Wrapping her arms around his neck her eyes closed, and a second later she was kissing him on the lips.

Harry froze in shock.

Moments later Luna pulled back, a drunkenly happy smile on her face, "maybe that will help" before giggling and leaving for her next class.

Neither noticed the bushy-haired girl, who had walked down as soon as Luna had approached him, run back up the stairs to her room, tears pouring down her face the entire time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright class gather round, no pushing now. I am very excited to announce that we will be having some 'hands on' practice today. A creature known as a Boggart has found its way into Hogwarts and thus we have a rare opportunity to test out a real-world situation" Remus Lupin began excitedly as the students stood nearby, most looking somewhat nervous.

"Now who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

Hermione, of course, raised her hand, and was promptly called on. "It is a shapeshifter that changes its appearance and takes the form of the closest person's greatest fear."

"Very good, however it is not always the _closest_ person. Usually this is correct, and will be so in ninety-nine out of one hundred cases. _However,_ if a certain person's fear is unusually strong Boggarts have been known to focus in on _that_ person and simply stay in one form longer. I doubt this will be the case for anyone here though. Now then does anyone know what the counter spell for this creature is?"

Hermione bit her lip in embarrassment, this time she _didn't_ know the answer. Instead a Slytherin girl raised her hand and was called.

"It is the ' _Riddikulus'_ spell"

"Correct Miss Greengrass, now then the wand movements are rather simple, but the slightly difficult portion is the mental image. You see in order to defeat your fear, and the Boggart itself, you must be able to _laugh_ at the fear. Any sort of laughter will do, this can be anything from realizing how silly it is to fear something to the idea that a certain situation could never happen. For instance if you are afraid of spiders you need only remember that not only are you a wizard or witch, but that such a small creature can be removed by simply stepping on it."

The man paused, allowing the information to sink in, before gesturing towards a closet in the corner. "The Boggart is inside. I want each of you to approach it one at a time to confront your fears. I do not expect all of you to be able to defeat it your first time so I will be standing by to step in if need be. Do not worry, a Boggart is completely harmless save for the effect that the image has on you."

Once again the class nodded, before forming a rough line with most of the Gryffindors in the front.

"Oh and one more thing..." suddenly the temperature dropped a few degrees as the werewolf glanced around at each student, "I don't think I need to explain the fact that although we might not understand each others fears we should _respect them_. If I hear even a _whisper_ of taunting or mockery over what happens here today, well let's just say that losing house points and detentions are not the extent of disciplinary actions that teachers can enforce."

With that the professor gestured for Ron to step forward, and with a flick of his wrist opened the closet for the creature to emerge, and take the shape of a massive spider, earning shrieks from more than just one student.

 _***HPBB***_

Remus Lupin smiled as Tracey Davis was able to defeat her personal fear of a zombie, which promptly turned from a lumbering monster into a slowly moving old woman with a cane.

So far there hadn't been too many out of the ordinary cases. Mostly bugs or some sort of animal or monster, to be expected of teenagers.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Neville Longbottom stepped forward with a bit of hesitation. Seconds later the Boggart shifted once more, into that of Severus Snape. 'Well that isn't a good sign' the teacher sighed, no student should ever _fear_ a teacher.

"Mr. Longbottom, what a _pathetic_ display. Do you _really_ think you are worth anyone's time? You are _worthless_ Mr. Longbottom. You have let down your friends, your family, your parents..."

" _RIDDIKULUS!"_ The spell soared across the room, forcibly changing the image into that of Snape... in a woman's dress. The crowd, including most of the Slytherins, erupted into laughter.

Next up was the 'prodigy' of her year, Hermione Granger. The girl slowly moved forward, gulping down her fear and stood before the creature before it shifted once more. A moment later Professor McGonagall appeared.

'Two professors? This is beginning to become very worriso...'

"You _fail_ Ms. Granger. You fail _everything_. Perhaps we should have left you frozen in that hospital bed, at least then you could have had a legitimate _reason_ to fall behind in class. 'Smartest witch of her age', don't make me laugh. You make Ronald Weasley look like a genius!"

A few chuckles from behind disguised the silent tears that were flowing down the young girls face as she struggled to raise her wand.

Before it could continue Remus stepped forward, " _Riddikulus_ ".

McGonagall's dress turned bright pink, and in her hand was an length of awards, all marked for the young girl, which began rolling across the floor in an unending wave.

The class burst into laughter, including the bushy-haired girl herself, while Remus kneeled beside her. "I have read over your grades Ms. Granger, you are _not_ a failure in anyway. I have heard _nothing_ but positive praise from Minerva concerning you. This _thing_ defends itself by looking into your darkest fears. Do _not_ let it get to you." he whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear and nod in teary eyed acceptance.

The only one left to step forward was... his 'cub'.

Before he could do so Remus put a gentle hand on his arm, gaining the boys attention. "Harry, I am going to be very close by just in case something happens okay? I... don't want you-know-who showing up in a classroom full of children you understand..." Harry nodded to his teacher's quiet advice before advancing forward. Once more the creature spun and whirled, until it took the form of a kneeling teenager.

Remus faltered, why in the world would Harry be afraid of a teenage Voldemort? Besides he had seen the man, he did _not_ have black hair...

A soft chuckle rang through the room, as the lights seemed to dim and the air grew cold. Soon the others fell quiet, allowing an eerie silence to take hold.

"My my my..." A silky voice flowed out, as the figure stood up, "said the spider to the fly..."

Piercing green eyes opened, staring across into the same eyes, which were now wide-eyed in shock and fear.

 _***HPBB***_


	16. Fear

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Fear

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _My my my..." A silky voice flowed out, as the figure stood up, "said the spider to the fly..."_

 _Piercing green eyes opened, staring across into the same eyes, which were opened wide in shock and fear._

 _***HPBB***_

The room stood frozen in shock, as the emerald eyes trailed slowly across them, as if they were prey to be devoured. "It has been so _long_ since I have been in good old Hogwarts, well I suppose it has been a long time since I burned it down but…"

"Wh-what are you…"

The _thing_ turned, an evil grin on his face sending shivers down the spines of all those present. "Well if it isn't Neville Longbottom, oh my I haven't seen _you_ in quite a while either. Yes, I believe the last time we crossed paths you had sworn to kill me or some such nonsense."

Neville's eyes widened in horror, why would he _ever_ do such a thing to Harry?

"Of course that didn't quite work out for you, what with me torturing you to death and all."

" _RIDDIKULUS_ " The spell soared across the room, impacting the doppelganger who took a few steps back, but otherwise remained the same. "Now now Harry no need to be rude to _yourself._ "

Expressions turned from shock to fear as all present witnessed the magic fired by the boy-who-lived fail.

"Now where was I… ah yes, memories. I must say though that your death wasn't quite as satisfying as I had hoped. Sure, you cried a bit at the end but really you were defiant for so long. Now the real fun was with… ah Miss Granger, there you are."

The real Potter's eyes widened in horror as he glanced back and saw tears in Hermione's eyes and fear on her face. She was afraid of him, of what he could, or would, become.

"Yes, your death was _far_ more interesting, watching your mind slowly fade away, the terrified expression on your face as your most prized possession slipped away from you until you were nothing more than a drooling sack of meat."

Remus, who had been just as shocked as everyone else, had heard enough. Whatever this _thing_ was had hurt his cub… and it was going to pay.

" _Riddikulus_ " the man snarled, as his spell screamed across the room. There was no way, in his mind, that Harry would _ever_ turn into this thing. The entire idea was laughable in and of itself.

Once more the spell impacted, and the creature was forced back a step or two from the impact. "Now that wasn't very nice _Moony_ " Now it was the werewolf's turn to gasp in horror. He had _never_ revealed that name to Harry… so how did this _parasite_ know?

"Your death was rather anticlimactic. Tearing you limb from limb was a rather simple task and hardly sated me in the least bit… now the most _exciting_ of all must have been that pretty young blonde…"

Harry felt like throwing up, he _knew_ what was coming next… he was a monster, this _thing_ must have somehow have been able to see his inner darkness… everything said about him the previous year was right… "What was her name again… ah yes little Luna. Now she was a screamer…"

Harry snapped. His wand was forgotten as the boy crossed the distance between him and his mirror self in an instance. None of the others in the room had even time to react as he tackled the creature to the ground and slammed his fist into its face.

"Yes that's it boy! DO IT! SHOW THEM WHAT THE DURSELY'S TAUGHT YOU! SHOW THEM HOW MUCH OF A FREAK YOU ARE!"

Another punch into the prone monster's face must have broken several bones, as it began to bleed and laugh as it spat blood up into his own.

"Harry stop this you can't…" Remus tried to interrupt as he moved forward, they would have to figure out some other way of dealing with the Boggart if the normal spells failed.

Just as he neared the boy though, Harry brought his fist all the way up, and the creature gave one last taunt, "See you soon… _me_ " and the fist was slammed down.

A shockwave roared through the room, shattering the windows, and tossing the tables and chairs as if they were paper. Remus' war instincts, along with that of the wolf, were just quick enough that he formed a shield to dissipate the blow. It shattered and threw him through the air like he was nothing. Luckily it had managed to absorb enough of the blast, along with the distance between the other students, that they were merely knocked down.

Lifting his head with a groan Lupin's gaze fell upon a young bow seated on the ground, his head bowed as tears dropped to the floor, a look of horror on his face.

"Harr.."

The teen bolted through the side door before the professor could even call out to him. A handful of seconds later and his two friends ran after him, calling out to try and reach him. The other students merely stared at the spot where the Boggart had once laid. Now only a small crater and a pile of ash remained.

"Class dismissed, go back to your common rooms…"

No one moved, despite the fact that every student had heard the whispered order.

"I said GET OUT!" he roared.

The children fled, leaving a morose Half-Blood to fix the damages.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter had never ran so fast in his life. He ran to escape the voices from behind him, the voices in his head, the voice of that… _thing_... his own voice...

He ran because he had to, because if he stopped it might catch up to him. He couldn't face them, not after what had been revealed, the monster lurking inside of his mind and soul. He was putting them all in danger, they had been hurt because of _him_ and he would end up killing them, whether by his own hand or simply with his presence.

Harry Potter was sure of it, there was only one thing to do now.

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood hummed happily as she skipped down the hallway towards the main hall. There she would be meeting up with Harry for a late lunch. Everything had been so… _perfect_ the last few weeks. Even ignoring Ginny's stunned, and slightly outraged, expression when the redhead found out about her… sleeping arrangements. A small part of Luna actually wanted to rub it into her former friend's face, to point out the fact that _maybe_ if the young girl hadn't deserted her, that _maybe_ if she hadn't made those comments behind her back to gain a few friends, that _maybe_ if the youngest Weasley hadn't been such a stuck-up brat then this situation wouldn't have happened.

But the young blonde banished those thoughts, she needed to be kind and such feelings were _not_ kind. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of someone running by, and as she glanced over curiously she saw her best friend running past her.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

The boy slowed down, before his eyes widened in terror and he sprinted even faster towards his tower.

"Harry… WAIT!"

Something was wrong, terribly awfully wrong. Something had happened to her friend, he needed her just as she had once needed him.

He needed saving.

 _***HPBB***_

Running up the steps Harry barged into his dorm room, thanking whatever deity was listening that it was empty, and dove into his trunk, before pulling out his cloak. A sad glance over at Hedwig, who seemed rather confused by the boy's unexpected intrusion, allowed him one last whispered 'goodbye' before spinning the magical artifact around him, and vanishing.

Minutes later Neville practically fell into the room, having tripped on the last step, and glanced around hurriedly.

"HARRY!?"

Hermione and Luna came in seconds afterwards.

"Harry! Harry are you in here!?"

"Don't you think I would have been with him if he was?"

"I don't know Neville, would you? I heard you have been ignoring him for the last month."

"Oh that's rich coming from you. At least I don't act like a major bitch anytime I am within eyesight of him."

"I DO NOT…"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! My Goddess how Harry ever put up with both of you for two whole years I will never understand."

"Who the hell invited you anyway? You aren't even a Gryffindor, you aren't allowed up here according to the rules."

Luna rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to point out that Hermione wasn't allowed in the _boy's_ dorm either. "And yet I am the only one who has actually spent any amount of time with him this year… funny how that works out…"

"Why you…"

"Enough! Both of you. We need to find Harry"

At that moment, Ron Weasley came strolling up the steps, burping loudly from his lunch and earning disgusted looks from the two females.

"You say something about finding Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, have you seen him?"

"Nah, but I bet the twins could help. They can find _anyone_ in Hogwarts."

"Thanks Ron!" the redhead nodded at Neville's praise, before going over to take his after-lunch nap.

 _***HPBB***_

The trio made their way back to the common room, "okay so we just need to find Fred and George and they will be able to…"

"It won't work," Luna muttered sadly as she shook her head. "they were probably using the map and it can't find him if he has his cloak."

"Wait, map? Cloak? What are you talking about?"

"Funny how you two claim to know him so well yet seem to know _nothing_ about what has been happening lately…"

"Luna…" Hermione growled, she was becoming annoyed with the blonde's 'avoidant' attitude already, which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was sleeping in his bed or kissing him… nope nothing at all.

"Okay so then we need a different plan."

"Didn't find him?"

The three spun around to see Remus Lupin walk into the room. "No, not yet."

"Too bad we don't have my old map… would have found him in a heartbeat."

Luna giggled, earning another glare from the bushy-haired girl.

"Luna said it wouldn't work, something about a cloak?"

"It hides him" Luna nodded at Neville's question, earning a quirked eyebrow from the teacher.

"A cloak of invisibility? Wouldn't matter, the map finds you based on magical signatures, nothing can conceal those."

"His cloak can, it was his father's."

Again, the werewolf blinked in confusion. He remembered Prongs mentioning having such an item but had never seen it himself. It shouldn't have changed anything though…

"We are wasting time, we need to find him!"

"Well… if you don't know where he is…"

"Then go to where he will be" Luna finished the older man's reply happily. "He said that he has been sneaking out of the castle quite a bit with it lately, visiting someone."

"Hmm sounds like someone has a girlfriend…" Remus chuckled, before putting up both his hands in a placating manner and taking a step back as the two girls growled angrily at him. Even the wolf inside knew _not_ to confront two angry love-struck females.

"I thought you two were an… item…" Neville questioned, as he turned to the blonde, who promptly blushed but shook her head. Hermione was torn between choking Neville for suggesting that, and laughing happily.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Monster_

That was what he was. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but eventually he would become that… _thing_. Eventually he would kill, and enjoy doing so.

After slipping past all of the other students Harry made his way out the front gates and towards the broom shed. First he would escape Hogwarts grounds, and then… well what then? He had nowhere to go, no one he could trust himself around.

First, Gringotts and upon withdrawing a decent sum of money he would disappear, stop his magical education and destroy his wand. He would ensure that the evil inside of him never grew any more powerful, and if it did…

There must be _some way_ of ending his own life, despite his durability. However, before he could go any further he spied something that halted him, the large black dog he had become so accustomed to speaking with. Perhaps it would help him sort through his chaotic thoughts one last time?

After glancing around to ensure no one was in the area Harry slowly removed his cloak and approached the dog, who seemed to perk up, tail wagging in excitement. "Hey boy… just wanted to see you one last time…"

The animal tilted its head in confusion, before approaching the boy and receiving a piece of bacon from his pocket.

"I… saw something today, a darkness in me that… well it terrified me and my friends. They looked at me like I was a monster… I _am_ a monster…"

A whimper brought him from his mutterings, and earned the dog some scratches behind its ears. "Remus was scared too. I saw him moving towards me afterwards… he probably wants to stop me before…" He couldn't finish the statement, and his words became choked with sorrow.

The dog growled, like it usually did when his professor was mentioned.

"It's okay… I just wanted to say goodbye I guess and thank you for… well for being here for me."

Harry swore for a second that the animal looked ready to pounce on him and hold him down, to prevent him from leaving before its ears perked up, and letting out a deep growl ran from the area.

'Must have finally seen the truth… I need to…'

"Harry!"

He whirled around, eyes opening wide as he beheld the four figures running down the path towards him. Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Remus. Everyone his darker side already admitted to killing, people who he had _enjoyed_ killing.

Reaching down he grabbed his father's cloak and threw it over himself. Unfortunately for him the blonde boy didn't _need_ to see him for his tackle to connect. The two rolled down the slight hill before coming to a halt and Neville frantically pulling the cloak off, for some reason afraid he had injured his friend.

"Oh God Harry are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Y-you need to get off, y-you need to let me go!"

Neville shook his head back and forth, "I am _never_ letting you out of my sights again! Are you completely daft Harry! Why are you running from us!?"

By then the others had caught up, and the young Potter closed his eyes to hide the tears already forming, he couldn't bear to see the look of fear or hatred in their eyes.

"I-I-I k-killed…"

"No Harry you didn't kill _anyone_." It was Remus who spoke up, earning a nod from Hermione and a confused look from Luna.

"But I _will_."

"BULLSHIT"

The others turned gaping towards the bushy haired girl, who squeaked in embarrassment. "You would _never_ hurt us Harry…"

"But I… he…"

Again Luna just looked around confused, secretly hoping someone would explain what was going on. Luckily Neville seemed to catch the expression. "Boggart in defense class, took the form of Harry who taunted about killing us. Harry that _wasn't_ you."

"But he…"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard Harry Potter. The idea of you killing _any_ of us is absolutely ridiculous."

Lupin nodded, "she is right Harry," gesturing towards Luna who gave Hermione a secret 'point for me' smirk. "Boggarts are able to see your _deepest_ fears, the thing that keeps you up at night without you even realizing it. Then it preys upon that."

"But why didn't the spells work?"

Remus sighed, he _knew_ he should have explained why he didn't expect every student to be able to defeat their own fear. "Because some things simply _can't_ be made funny. Some fears are just too dark to influence. It is because of these rare cases that Boggarts are so feared in our society. If all it took was one third year spell to defeat then they would not be considered such a high priority for hunters."

Hermione nodded, adding that key piece of information to her immense archive of magical knowledge.

"So you see Harry, there is nothing _wrong_ with you. You are _not_ going to become evil."

"But he…"

"Harry," Neville interrupted, while placing his hand on the boy's shoulder "I am not going to _let_ you become evil okay? You trust me, right?" Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, he went on, "then trust me to keep you from this path."

"He's right Harry, _we_ are not going to sit by and watch you fall." Hermione chimed in, ignoring the muttering from the blonde boy about how she wasn't doing anything very well currently.

"And if need be I will extract the Nargles myself."

The four turned towards the giggling blonde in confusion. "Uh Luna? How exactly do you…"

"With my mouth, of course."

Remus fell over laughing, joined by a blushing Neville moments later. Hermione was too busy sputtering. None even noticed that Harry simply appeared more confused than before.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah Remus, please come in we have been expecting you." The werewolf nodded, as he took the offered seat in Dumbledore's office, and noted that Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick were also present, seated near Dumbledore as well. It almost appeared as though he was on trial.

"Relax Remus you are not in trouble, we just have a few concerns about rumors going around about your most recent defense class. Specifically involving a Boggart."

"Ah, well as you know one of the creatures was found lurking in a closet and I figured that since we are teaching them to defend themselves it would be a good opportunity to actually _face_ one of them rather than just read about it in a text book. I am sure everyone here is aware that a real encounter is _very_ different than simple research."

Most nodded, and Snape scowled as usual.

"Of course, of course. So were there any… unusual reactions or fears?"

Remus' eyes narrowed, 'so _that_ is what they are after… _fine_ two can play at the misdirection game Dumbledore. Let me show you why I was considered a Marauder.'

"Hmmm well most of the students just had the usual fears. Spiders, bugs, monsters, things like that."

"Understandably, were there any others though?"

Lupin tapped his jaw, as if deep in thought and dragged the silence out for a few moments. "Well…. I suppose there was one or two… _disturbing_ fears." The various teachers leaned forward, trying _not_ to look as interested as they were.

'Bastards' the man practically snarled. Being concerned for students was one thing, finding their fears interesting like the latest gossip was something else entirely.

"Go on…"

"Mr. Longbottom for example… well I think it should be kept private. You understand how these things are…"

"Everyone in this room has my complete confidence Remus, please go on."

The former Marauder fought against the urge to leap across the desk and rip the old man's beard off. "Well… his took the form of Snape belittling him. It is quite… disturbing… to see a student fear a staff member that much."

This earned a snort from the potions master, while Dumbledore merely waved off his concerns. "I am sure just a result of a slightly harsh detention or due to his poor grades in Severus' class. Nothing to be concerned with. Any other potentially at-risk students?"

"Ms. Granger seemed to be afraid of Professor McGonagall telling her that she would remain paralyzed, I am still unsure of the full meaning behind that." The Scottish woman stuttered a few moments, horrified that one of her favorite students would fear _her_ of all people.

Again, Albus merely dismissed the concerns, "a minor incident from last year. She most likely saw Minerva due to their relationship as teacher and student."

The woman stared down at her lap, part of her wanted to scream in retaliation, being paralyzed for _months_ was not a 'minor incident' but the fact that Hermione feared her… she made a personal note to speak with the girl next opportunity she had.

"Well other than them..." Again Remus let the silence drag on.

"He means about Potter!" Snape finally snapped, he had already wasted _enough_ of his precious time on yet another meeting concerning the boy.

"Hm? Who Harry? I can't really think of any reason to be concerned about him…" the defense teacher lied easily.

"So then the rumors aren't true? Potter's Boggart didn't take the form of himself as a Dark Lord?"

Lupin's eyes narrowed, his lips parting in a slight snarl as a victorious grin threatened to from on Snape's face.

"I am not sure _where_ you would have heard such things Snape, perhaps you could enlighten me?"

"I am sure the origin is unimportant at the moment Remus, however the truth behind the rumors is."

Forget ripping off the old man's beard, the wolf wanted to go for this throat now. They weren't after the fears of the class, the staff was targeting his _cub_.

"Obviously there is no truth. Harry's Boggart was _not_ him as a Dark Lord." A lie by manipulation. Technically the Boggart had never mentioned being a 'Dark Lord' just that he had killed his friends.

"Well if that is the case if you wouldn't mind telling us…"

"I find it curious as to why Harry is being so singled out, and yet no one else has even been mentioned…"

Whatever he had said snapped the Gryffindor out of her stupor, "I am curious about that as well Albus. I fail to see why this concerns anyone besides the boy, _professor_ Lupin, or perhaps myself if the situation called for it."

"Now now Minerva we are simply…"

"My loyalty lies with the students first and foremost _Headmaster_. Unless there is a specific reason to fear for their safety, such as a fear of one of the staff members…" Lupin's eyes glanced in Snape's direction for a moment, "then I fully intend to keep their trust and confidence. After all, if they cannot trust a teacher, who can they trust?"

Albus let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't get any further with this line of questioning, before nodding and dismissing the staff. He _knew_ what lied within Harry's heart, and this only confirmed his fears. Perhaps he would need to take a direct approach this year to deal with the problem.

 _***HPBB***_

"That BASTARD!" Sirius Black roared, as he threw a chair across the small room he was occupying.

Remus had _betrayed_ Harry. His pup was afraid of the man, who had apparently approached the boy to harm him, or worse. Sirius had to get Harry out of that school, and was about to when he had smelled the approach of the man in question. True any students would be no match for him but… well he had no intention of having his Godson watch him rip the bastard apart.

He had to find Peter, and soon. Then he could meet up with Harry, reveal the truth, and they could leave and be a family again…

It all seemed to simple in the escapee's mind.

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmaster, clearly this isn't working, and what is worse is that Black actually got _into_ Gryffindor Tower this time." The old man nodded as he surveyed the damage with the Deputy Headmistress. Apparently, the former prisoner had given up trying the subtle approach, and had simply blown the portrait open.

Luckily the students had been in class at the time, and thus the common room empty. She shuddered to think what would have occurred it someone had been present during his rampage, and what a rampage it had been.

Beds had been torn apart, holes placed in walls, trunks ripped open. If McGonagall didn't know any better she would have sworn that Sirius Black was looking for something, rather than someone.

It must have been her imagination though, what he would seek out in a third year boys dorm was beyond her, save for the children themselves. "I think the answer is clear Albus, we need to hire more security. If he is still able to sneak into the castle then clearly we are not doing our jobs. If Mr. Potter had been here with him…"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a placating manner, "I agree Minerva, but we cannot hire outsiders without some sort of background check, and the idea of armed Aurors patrolling the halls will infuriate the Board of Directors."

The woman scowled in acknowledgment, there had to be _something_ they could do…

"Excuse me sir?"

The two staff members turned to see the green-eyed boy slowly approaching them, his eyes focused on the ground in a passive, almost fearful, manner.

"Ah Harry my boy, what can we do for you?"

"I didn't mean to but I overheard your conversation with Min… Professor McGonagall."

The woman smiled at Harry's _almost_ slip of the tongue, it seemed she was getting closer to him after all.

"Yes Harry, what about it?"

"Well I had an idea, and it sort of helps someone else out as well…"

 _***HPBB***_

"You wanted to see me Remus?"

"Ah Harry, please come in. I wanted to speak to you about something that happened during class the other day, with the Boggart."

Harry paled slightly before nodding, naturally Lupin noticed and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "It is nothing bad I assure you Harry but... well you might have heard that _thing_ call me 'Moony'. It was my nickname a long time ago and... well if you wanted to start using it in private..."

The Professor nervously clenched his free hand, this conversation was considerably more awkward than he had originally intended it to be. He wanted Harry to feel safe and comfortable around him and figured that if his cub would start using that nickname again it might spur a stronger relationship.

"I... would like that Moony... thank you"

The man's smile brightened the room.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry… can we talk?"

The emerald-eyed boy glanced up at the bushy-haired girl, before nodding and walking to a quiet corner away from the other students.

"I…"

"I'm sorry Hermione, it took me a long time to realize what I had done but…" the truth was that Harry couldn't _help_ but try and protect people because he had never been protected himself. When he had been younger one of his dreams had always been someone coming to save him, to rescue him from his 'guardians' and to take him somewhere safe, where he could be happy… but it never happened. He had never been saved, and no one had ever tried to protect him. He wanted to confess this so badly to the girl, to place his trust in her and have her trust him as well but the traitorous voice deep in his subconscious still whispered the same terrible things.

That he was a freak, that no one cared about him, that it was all just an act, and that it was the same as the 'prank' that the Dursleys had pulled on him one day.

 _***Flashback***_

"Aight freak get your stuff ready, your leaving."

"Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me! Guess someone out there came forward as yer uncle and wants ya or somtin. So get ur crap."

Harry had never moved so quickly before in his life. True he didn't own much, but what he did was quickly packed away in a small bag and he scurried out to the front yard. It was rather cold out that day, borderline winter at the time, and so the boy shivered before looking around.

"He'll be here in the next hour, freak." And then the man slammed the door,

If Harry had been a bit older he would have noticed the smirk on the man's face, if he had been a bit wiser then he would have known that the situation didn't seem right, if he had been a bit more broken then he wouldn't have _assumed_ that someone wanted him.

But there had still been hope in his eyes, hope unextinguished despite the torments he suffered through. After four hours of sitting in the cold, and soon enough the dark of night, Harry knocked on the door, and was greeted by a laughing trio.

"Guess he didn't want you after all!"

That had been the final breaking point for the young boy, when he no longer hoped.

 _***End Flashback***_

"Harry?"

The boy was ripped from the painful memory by his confused, and apparently worried, friend.

"Sorry… just… remembering. Like I was saying I am sorry, I didn't mean to imply you _needed_ help I just… you seemed upset, and I didn't want you to be."

Hermione smiled, he really was just trying to be her guardian angel.

"I'm sorry too Harry, I overreacted and then… well you know I can be a bit zealous at times." The young Granger _swore_ she heard Neville snort from nearby, but she was sure he was well outside of hearing distance so it must have just been her imagination.

"I… I wish I could just go back in time and stop this argument from happening. I _should_ have been there for you these past few months but… I wasn't able to…"

Harry just shook his head, "it's alright Hermione, I'm just glad… we are friends again right?"

His answer was a bone crushing hug, and a whisper in his ear, "always and forever Harry."

 _***HPBB***_


	17. Jealousy

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Jealousy

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Harry just shook his head, "it's alright Hermione, I'm just glad… we are friends again right?"_

 _His answer was a bone crushing hug, and a whisper in his ear, "always and forever Harry."_

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione's life had finally gotten back on course. She hadn't realized how much she depended on her friends, specifically Harry, in order to balance out her life until she had lost and regained them. Now her grades were improving, her mind sharp and focused once more, and she felt... happy again.

Based on her best friend's reaction she hadn't quite realized how close they had been to permanently damaging their relationship, and if that had happened...

 _***Flashback***_

"Well dear, based on what you just told us the only thing to do is..."

"Find you a different school and never let you step foot in that _death trap_ ever again!" the woman's husband roared as Hermione had just finished explaining her previous year at Hogwarts.

"B-but dad I can't just _quit_."

Jack Granger glared down at his daughter, he _knew_ what she was trying to do. The two adults had always stressed that failure was completely different than quitting. If you _failed_ to do something then you could improve, but quitting meant you gave up, something that a Granger did not do.

"She gets that from your side I swear... sweetheart we are just worried about you. You were _attacked_ and paralyzed for months if what Harry's letter said."

Hermione, very quietly, cursed her friend's honesty. It was incredibly kind of him to inform her parents of her status throughout her 'condition' but now...

"But he fixed it! See, I am all better and I barely missed any schoolwork because he would read his notes to me between storie... I mean..."

But Olivia Granger had already caught the slip, "so Harry spent the evenings 'reading' to you did he?"

Her husband's eyes narrowed, that better have been _all_ they had been doing...

"Yes mom, just reading."

"Well Jack I would _hate_ to interrupt Hermione's first crush..."

"Mom it isn't..."

"Unless of course there _are_ no feelings in which case..."

Hermione saw what her mother was doing, it was a trade. If she would admit her feelings then she would be allowed to go back to school. Sometimes her mother was a bit too good at this game for her own good.

"I... might have developed a bit of a crush yes..."

"Then we think," a swift glared interrupted anything that the bookworm's father was about to say, "that as long as nothing bad happens this year we will continue evaluating your magical education. From the sound of it I would keep as close to _Harry_ as possible though. He seems rather protective of you."

 _***End Flashback***_

Whether her mother would have made good with her threats and removed Hermione from the school if her friendship had ended was something the witch was not wanting to tempt. Thus she was spending as much time with the boy as possible. She was overjoyed to have reconciled with her friend, and for everything to be back to normal, well _almost_ everything. The bushy haired girl fought the urge to leap across the table and _strangle_ the giggly blonde that was currently seated next to _her_ Harry.

Luna Lovegood. Apparently, the rumors about them 'sleeping' together had been true, at least in a purely platonic sense. Now she seemed to be almost constantly _clinging_ to him like a lifeline. Ugly jealousy roared in Hermione Granger's mind as she picked apart the girl mentally.

'She claims to be a Ravenclaw but seems to have poor study habits, something that Harry doesn't need right now. She is _still_ sleeping in the _boy's_ dorm with him, and is _always_ with him, practically stuck at his side. She doesn't contribute _anything_ to our group...'

"Hermione, are you okay?"

The bookworm's attention snapped back to the conversation at hand, something about... "Sorry Harry, just a bit lost in my thoughts is all."

The boy smiled, and her heart melted a bit, but before he could catch her up to speed _Luna_ spoke up once again. "We were discussing Christmas plans."

"Well you are more than welcome to..." the young 'genius' began, before Neville interrupted. He knew where this conversation was going and wasn't about to let Harry be stolen away by either girl, not after he had missed out on quite a good deal of time himself.

"I thought that Harry might like to spend Christmas with my family this year, since he was with you during the last holiday break Hermione, and we missed out on school shopping."

Her growl was _almost_ inaudible.

"Oh but what about you and Susan, Neville?"

The blonde boy gaped, how the hell did Luna know about that?

"Susan... Bones?"

The Longbottom heir nodded, "yeah... I was going to tell you both that..."

"You two are dating I assume?" all three heads turned towards the Potter heir, who shrugged. "Sorry, while I was looking for... someone... using the map I saw you two together almost constantly"

"Oh... uh yeah we are well... we are both in a uh... marriage contract..."

Hermione _fought_ the urge to strangle Neville as well.

"You seem quite happy with her though, and she is always smiling around you as well." Luna pointed out, seeing the rage flash through the Muggleborn's eyes.

"Yeah... I like to think we are." That comment practically threw a pitcher of ice-water on the young Granger's rage, it wasn't like _all_ arranged marriages were made in spite and just to control women. Neville, despite being a bit of an arse at times, was generally a really nice guy.

"So, then the only option is to go Snorkak hunting... with me!" Hermione and Neville turned in shock towards the young blonde, who grinned happily as she latched onto Harry's arm in a hug.

Harry merely smiled back... _warmly_. Hermione's growl was significantly louder this time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention students, if I may have your attention please, in light of recent... concerns over all of your safety the Ministry has decided to authorize an Auror to be temporarily stationed at the school until further notice. It will be her job to monitor the ongoing Sirius Black situation and I urge you all to make her time here as easy as possible. As always if any of you have any information concerning the fugitive please let either her or a member of the staff know. Now please give a round of applause to Ms. Ny..."

"Just Tonks Headmaster, thank you."

A snort rang through the hall, "please, as if some ditzy girl could protect anyone. Did you become an Auror because of your looks?"

As the temperature plummeted the, now red haired, woman _slowly_ turned her attention towards the blonde haired Slytherin who had thought it a good idea to taunt the witch on her first day. "And you are…"

"Hmph, figures you wouldn't know. You must be some low-level secretary kept around just to have something to look at in your office. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes, Lucious Malfoy's son."

"The very same, and if you would be so kind as to…"

"So, are the rumors at work true? Is your daddy only a free man because he paid off the right people?"

The sputtering that emanated from the boy earned quite a few chuckles, and a couple of scowls, as well for the woman.

"MY FATHER IS A GREA…" the boy was tied, and gagged before he could finish his statement, few of the students had even seen the woman draw her wand, much less fire the spells. Hermione, though, was seeing stars. It was another _perfect_ example of what a woman could be in the magical community, and she silently resolved to speak to her as soon as possible.

"Now then as the Headmaster mentioned, I am here to ensure the safety of all you _wonderful_ children. Rest assured that you will now be perfectly safe."

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me, miss Tonks?"

The pink haired woman turned from where she was having a conversation with Professor McGonagall to the approaching bushy haired girl, and her small group of friends following behind.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, I was just wondering if you… well if um…"

"She is the one I mentioned Tonks, the 'activist'." Minerva whispered, earning an excited smile from the metamorph.

"Oh you are just adorable! So, you are the one who was pioneering for Muggleborns last year and women for the past few months."

Hermione could only nod, already rather embarrassed.

"Well if you need any help let me know, I might have some free time to do what I can. Women do end up getting pushed around a bit as you probably noticed." This earned a rather happy smile, and nod, from the girl. It was then that Tonks noticed the green-eyed boy behind her.

"Ah, so you are the boy of the hour. Harry Potter I presume?"

A slow nod answered her, the boy looked almost… on guard for some reason. "Well just so you know I am here to help. I understand you have had two very exciting years so far and it is my job to keep you out of trouble this time. Just leave Black to me okay?"

He nodded, hoping to do just that.

 _***HPBB***_

Remus Lupin watched from across the hall as the new Auror greeted his 'godson'. It was nice for the Ministry to finally take an active role in catching Sirius, rather than just stationing Dementors about and hoping for the best. If she was here to catch the murderer though she would undoubtedly need a bit of assistance and background information.

The Werewolf resolved to speak with her later, and mentally noted that this had _nothing_ to do with the slight attraction he had towards the younger woman.

 _***HPBB***_

"I just don't understand what he _sees_ in her..."

Neville let out a deep sigh as Susan fought the urge to giggle. Hermione's 'Luna rants' had been occurring more and more often, especially when around her, and her... fiancé.

"I don't know Hermione, I think it is kind of sweet..."

" _Sweet!?_ She is practically following him around like a lost puppy!"

"Reminds me of someone from our first year..." Neville muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Hermione, just that I think you are overreacting just a bit. I mean we did sort of abandon him for a few months, did you really think he wouldn't make _any_ friends during that time?"

She bit her lip, a part of her deep down had been hoping that he would simply _wait_ for her no matter what. That she would _always_ be his first choice even if she was ignoring him but... such selfish ideas should be buried deep and dark.

"No... I guess not. I was just hoping that things would go back to the way they were."

The blonde boy shrugged, "you know that nothing is ever simple with Harry."

 _***HPBB***_

"You know I have to say I'm not really all that surprised."

Luna froze as she turned back towards the blonde Slytherin that slowly strode towards her. "I know that Potter has a habit of… collecting losers and nobodies so I guess that 'Looney Luna' would be next on his list. He must have grown tired of the _Mudblood_ already."

Now the young blonde girl certainly was not the best of friends with Hermione, and if she was quite honest she found the girl pushy, and rather stuck up at times. But that did not mean she encouraged such comments.

"Oh Draco, I see you have the _nastiest_ of Wrackspurt infections. Perhaps you have been spending too much time with your father and his _company_."

The boy snarled, "do _not_ speak about my father you bitch. You are not even fit to think of him with that imperfect mind of yours."

By now Hermione, Neville, and Susan had just come around the corner, and noticed the 'incident' in the making. Hermione had been preparing to step forward, when a gentle hand caught her upper arm, and the Bones heir nodded towards a rather _interesting_ fact.

Hermione fought the urge to smirk.

"So how about it _Looney Luna_? What do you have to say for yourself now? Going to go cry somewhere hm? Going to go hide away in a closet?"

For a split second the girl's expression turned, _predatorial_ , before it resumed the happy smile that normally adorned her face. "Actually I just wanted to say 'Hi Harry'."

Malfoy froze, and slowly turned around with his two 'bodyguards' to see a fiercely glaring bespectacled boy mere inches from his face.

"Uhhh"

A slight glance over the blonde's shoulder earned him a nod from Luna in understanding. "Harry, I give you permission to defend my honor."

Draco drew his wand in fear, unfortunately he hadn't taken into account that he was standing almost directly next to his target, who promptly slapped the stick out of his hand.

"Uhmmmm"

" _Apologize NOW_ "

"Y-y-yeah uh we are sorry and uh…"

Before Draco could dig a bigger hole for himself his two 'friends' grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off towards the Slytherin dungeon. "Oh, I do so hope that they know that the cure for such an infection is a rather _thorough_ use of one's mouth."

Hermione and Susan fell into a coughing fit, Harry looked confused, and Neville… well he just fell over laughing hard enough for tears to come out of his eyes.

"Isn't that the same method you said that 'Nargles' were extracted as well?"

Luna paused in her smiling, and gave the boy a serious stare. _No one_ had ever really listened when she spoke like that before, usually they just ignored her. But he _hadn't_.

"I can assure you Harry, that _your_ Nargle infection will be far more… _pleasantly_ removed."

Now Hermione was merely glaring at the girl again.

 _***HPBB***_

"So dear how has your year at school been?"

Hermione grumbled out a response as she stabbed at her dinner with her parents, who gave each other concerned looks. No matter the obstacles or what had occurred Hermione was _always_ excited about school.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Their daughter let out a sigh, knowing how persistent her mother could be until she found her answers. "It's just that... the magical community doesn't treat women very well..."

Olivia Granger nodded in understanding, she had hoped that by the time her baby girl grew up that the world would have changed but at the rate it was going it didn't appear to be the case. Then there had been new hope when the magical world was revealed, a new chance for her daughter to raise above the 'expectations' for women. But knowing it would be just as bad, if not worse, sent a pain into her heart.

"Worse than the uh... 'Muggle' world sweety?"

Hermione gave a sad nod to her father, "arranged marriages are still a practice..."

Both parents grimaced. That was a fate that no parent should ever desire for their independent child.

"I feel like with every year more of my future is being taken from me. First it is going to be harder because I am a Muggleborn, not that I have any problem with that, and now I learn that there is a good chance I will be expected to end up as a housewife..."

"What does your _friend_ Harry have to save about this?"

The bushy haired girl bit her lip, knowing how this conversation might be taken and remembering the fight that they had just reconciled from. "I... am not quite sure. I don't think he would ever expect that from me but... well we had a bit of an argument earlier in the year."

"Oh, about what dear?"

"It was a silly misunderstanding, that's all..."

Something had already flashed through her father's eyes though. If the boy had hurt his daughter...

"I feel as though there is a bit of the story missing dear..." Olivia Granger pressed, feeling as though this went beyond a 'silly misunderstanding'.

"Some boys were picking on me and Harry made them stop... and I sort of overreacted, I thought he felt I couldn't protect myself..."

That broke whatever rage the man in the room was brewing, apparently, he owed the boy a 'thank you' now.

"But he wasn't doing it for that reason, was he?"

Hermione shook her head. "No he just…" she froze as her mind wandered back to the incident. Something had seemed… off… about the way he had described his actions. She was missing something but she couldn't quite figure out what. "He just wanted to protect me."

"Let me guess, that famous 'Granger stubbornness' came into play?"

Again, their daughter nodded, eliciting a sigh from her mother. "How long did you refuse to speak to him?"

"Too long" was the reply from the teary-eyed girl, remembering just how close she had come to ruining the most important friendship she had ever had.

 _***HPBB***_

"So Harry, what do you want to do first?" inquired the young blonde as the two wandered through the castle. Most of the students had already left for the holidays, which actually gave Luna an odd sense of… freedom. Her first year she had actually returned home, but found that her father had left for business and thus she spent the days off alone. She resolved then and there to simply spend the winter break at Hogwarts, at least there would be _something_ to do.

Then she had met Harry, who merely shrugged at her question. Putting on her 'thinking cap' Luna came up with a rather fun idea.

"Since Gryffindor is mostly empty… we could build a pillow fort in front of the fireplace…"

Harry wasn't quite sure what a 'pillow fort' was but it sounded rather… fun.

"Just… how many pillows do we need?"

Luna's smile brightened the room.

 _***HPBB***_

"Miss Tonks"

"Just Tonks kid"

"You can call me Harry then if you would like" the woman nodded. "So, what can I do for you Harry?"

"Well it is the holidays"

"Mhmm"

"And it appears as though you and Remus have been spending a large amount of time together…"

The werewolf promptly began sputtering and coughing from nearby.

"So, Luna and I were wondering if…"

"Have Christmas dinner with us!" the blonde cheerfully interrupted, earning a smile from the green-eyed boy and a flabbergasted look from the Auror. Truthfully, she had been hoping to return home to visit her parents but her assignment specifically stated that she could _not_ leave during the holidays. With so few teachers present the risk of an attack was far greater than during the year.

"I… would like that Harry. Remus, you in?" the pink haired woman called out, earning a bright smile from the man as well. A new relationship, and a holiday dinner with his Godson? Life couldn't get much better.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna"

"Harry"

"Merry Christmas"

The young blonde grinned in delight as she took the rather large package from the boy and quickly tore through the paper. She always _loved_ the joy of Christmas, not necessarily the gifts themselves, her father had been far too… damaged… to get her anything of meaning for the past few years, but the act of simply giving and receiving.

As soon as she opened the box though such thoughts fled, and her mind froze. It was a beautiful yellow and blue silk dress. Obviously the boy had been inspired by the yellow dress that he had recovered from her housemates months ago. The shade of blue, however, matched her eyes.

It was perfect.

Amidst the tears flowing down her face Luna was barely aware of the fact that she had practically tackled the boy in a hug, crying into his chest and repeating her thanks over and over again. It had been the first _real_ gift she had received since her mother had passed.

 _***HPBB***_

Embarrassment flushed through Luna as she handed Harry her own present.

He had bought her a beautiful handmade dress, perfectly reflecting on her own likes. She hadn't been able to afford any such wonders though, and now sat nervously as she glanced between her friend and the floor.

What would he say? Surely, he received hundreds of gifts each year. Would he even _care_ about some stupid handmade trinket?

From the corner of her eye she saw him open the gift, and stare down at the necklace she had crafted.

"Its uhm… not magical… I used some nice yarn I bought for the necklace part and the beads are… well they were some pretty stones I noticed in Diagon Alley. I was going to make another necklace for…"

The girl fell silent, she didn't want to admit to her friend that she had been making _herself_ gifts for a few years now and pretending that they were from her mother. She generally preferred the thought of handcrafted presents rather than something bought in a store with no thought put in.

"I… love it. Thank you Luna." The boy replied with a warm smile, before promptly putting it on.

The blonde girl's heart soared once again. Even her father never really _wore_ the gifts she made him. Not even Ginny had, when they used to be friends. Instead they would thank her and then lock them away in a chest, probably too embarrassed to be seen having them.

But not Harry, he had intentionally put it on, and the young Lovegood somehow knew that he would wear it wherever he went.

 _***HPBB***_

After the break finished, and the exchanging of more gifts, the trio now found themselves as a group of four, occasionally five when Susan Bones decided to hang around with them.

Then there was Tonks.

"Watcher Harry, you and your little pals behaving?" the boy nodded, earning a smile from the woman who had grown quite fond of the boy. "Just remember you have lessons with Remus tonight, heck I might even join you. We have been talking and well… if you want I can give you a few pointers as well. I doubt I come _close_ to his skill level but I do know a few tricks."

"That would be nice, thank you Tonks."

Her hair flushed a few colors as she grinned and wandered off to make her rounds.

"So Harry how was your holidays with _Luna"_ Hermione almost spat out, Harry flinched but tried to ignore the comment. He remembered how Neville and Hermione had started off and hoped that they would become comfortable with his newest friend soon enough.

"Oh, it was very nice, we built a pillow fort, and had hot chocolate, and even ate Christmas Dinner with Remus and Tonks."

The bushy haired girl nodded, trying to keep any jealousy or anger towards the blonde under control. He should have spent their time off with _her_ not with some blonde who just barged into his life. Hermione had barely spent any time with him yet this school year and she needed to make up for it still.

"So are you two still…"

"Still…?"

"You know… sleeping in the same bed?"

Harry nodded, "She seems to sleep better near me and it is quite relaxing having someone so close at night." He wasn't sure _what_ he was going to do if he got sent back to the Dursley's again this summer, perhaps Remus might...

"Harry I know that you two have been bonding this year, partly because of my own… issues… but I don't want you getting in trouble for her. Girls are not _allowed_ in the boy's dorm you know, especially one from another house."

"Oh, I know, but her Head of House didn't seem to care where she slept, and I won't let her spend another night in…" His mind froze for a second, going back to the darkness that had consumed his childhood and threatened his very existence. More of a jail cell than a place to live.

Hermione must have noticed his change in expression, as hers changed to one of concern as well. "Harry, are you…"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine. The Ravenclaws picked on her a lot so I don't want her to have to deal with that."

Biting her lip in conflict the young Granger was faced with two very distinctive emotions. The first was her desire to stop bullying of any kind, and further participate in her 'cause' to change women's rights. The second was the jealousy of Luna being able to 'sleep' with someone she was finally admitting that she cared very deeply for, on a level far more intense than mere friendship or even a small crush.

"Well Harry, perhaps she should just sleep in the girl's dorm then? I will make sure no one picks on her and then she can have more privacy."

Harry paused, and thought upon this, he would be sad to no longer enjoy the young blonde's company at night but if it made her more comfortable then he would do so in a heartbeat.

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood had always sought out the good in people. Even the worst bigots could have a redeeming quality and she had made it a personal challenge to always find _something_ and focus on that aspect of the person, rather than the negatives.

That being said, she was more than a little annoyed at the bookworm's intervention. Hermione had taken it upon herself to ensure that she had privacy and felt more 'at home' around others of her own gender. Apparently, she hadn't heard that most of the bullies from her previous house _were_ female.

This also meant that Luna was forced to spend the nights away from Harry, and thus had begun losing sleep once more due to nightmares. True it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been previously, but it was also the simple fact that she had _enjoyed_ spending the night cuddled up to the raven-haired hero.

It was almost like they were dating...

Now, she was sitting across from the girl, who was currently trying to set fire to her with just a glare. No wonder she and Neville fought so often.

"So... Luna..."

"Hermione" the girl chirped back.

"You have been spending a large amount of time with Harry."

There was an accusation hidden in the statement, one that Luna did _not_ appreciate in the slightest. Who was Hermione, who had abandoned Harry so easily, to judge her relationship with her new, and currently only, friend?

"Yes we have been having quite the lovely time together."

The two fell silent, merely staring at each other once again until, "you aren't fooling me you know. I know others underestimate you, that they think you are just an airhead but I can see more in you. I am not letting you take him without a fight."

Luna's grin went from sunshine to predatory in a heartbeat, "well then, let the best woman win."

 _***HPBB***_

He fought against the dread creeping up his spine, he truly did, but even with the Dementors behind the wards and dozens of feet away he still couldn't manage to summon up the positive emotions and memories strong enough to cast the _Patronus_ charm.

With a sigh, and a slight shiver, he turned toward his instructor in defeat.

"I'm sorry..." Harry whispered out, earning a warm and understanding smile from the Auror. "It is okay Harry it really is. Most _adults_ do not have the ability to cast that spell in the face of the creatures and you are only a third year. The fact that you can stand here and still remain completely functional is impressive enough considering how far you have come."

It was true, when he had first started these 'tests' with Moony months ago he would shut down even before getting this close to them. Now he only felt a slight effect on his mind. But he still could not protect _himself_. If he could not do that, then there was no chance of him protecting others, much less standing up to someone like Sirius Black.

After putting her arm around his shoulder the metamorph led the boy back to the castle.

"I just wish I could figure this out, and make Remus proud of me."

"He _is_ proud of you Harry, don't ever doubt that. We are _all_ proud of you."

The boy nodded, but still could not shake the feeling of failure. Something had to be done, he needed to try something different, maybe even something a bit foolish and crazy.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione glared at the necklace that Harry currently wore around his neck, then at the bubbly blonde seated next to him, then back at the necklace again. Why was he still wearing _her_ gift?

"Something wrong Hermione?"

If looks could kill Luna would have fallen over immediately. They _both_ knew _exactly_ what the young Granger was glaring at.

" _No_ " she growled out, trying to contain her anger around the emerald eyed boy. " _Nothing_ is wrong at all _Luna_ " The blonde nodded happily, before returning to her studies, but not before scooting just a _tad_ closer to the boy.

She just _barely_ heard the whisper from the bushy haired girl, "you may have won the battle, but _I_ will win the war"

 _***HPBB***_

It had become second nature by this point for the young Potter, checking the map every few hours that is. He figured that if Sirius Black ever did return it would take him some time to get through the school's improved wards and guards which meant that giving the map a quick peak after each class would be more than sufficient.

Which is why he was currently frozen wide eyed in fear.

' _Sirius Black_ '

The name was close to another one, yet still far enough that his friend might not yet realize it.

' _Remus Lupin_ '

He _had_ to be warned. Harry leapt from his chair in the library and sprinted towards the door, followed closely by his three, thoroughly confused, friends.

"Harry where are we going?"

" _You_ " Harry emphasized pointing at the bushy haired girl, "are going to go find McGonagall and tell her that Sirius Black is on the castle grounds and is approaching Remus." He gestured towards Neville next, "Dumbledore" the boy nodded quickly before racing off.

Harry only managed to turn towards the blonde girl before she nodded and raced off, calling out "Tonks" as she did so.

It would take the three a few minutes to realize that Harry hadn't accompanied any of them, which made them sprint even faster towards their destinations.

 _***HPBB***_


	18. Confrontation

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Confrontation

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _It would take the three a few minutes to realize that Harry hadn't accompanied any of them, which made them sprint even faster towards their destinations._

 _***HPBB***_

It was a long shot, the idea that his former friend would be hanging out in their old 'club house', which was why he was just now checking it. Most likely Black had already moved on. After so many close calls, and with the additional assistance and wards setup, the convict would have found the situation considerably more and more difficult to progress any further.

Sirius Black was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

As Remus approached the entrance, the Whomping Willow, he caught the scent of an animal, but not just _any_ animal, a creature that he had detected recently, especially around his godson. Was he already too late? But if so why would the crazed man not attack when he had the chance? Maybe it really was just a random animal that Harry had encountered.

Seconds later a deep growling alerted the defense teacher who spun around, his wand already in his hand. But his arm was down, and thus out of place when the large black dog leapt onto him, knocking the man down and forcing his wand out of reach.

It was quickly devolving to a wrestling match, a crazed and animistic fury against the raw strength of the Werewolf. Moments later it was no longer the black Grim snapping at him, but instead a disheveled man, straddling his chest and hammering down on his face with just his fists, shouting about betrayal ironically enough.

Neither saw the teenage boy run up from behind, that is until Sirius felt himself picked up off of his former friend, and tossed across the clearing, rolling across the ground until impacting a large rock over a dozen or so feet away. With a groan the man picked himself up and glanced over at the raven-haired boy who was standing in front of the professor in a defensive way.

"Jeeze Moony what the hell are you feeding these kids?"

Remus fought the urge to chuckle, no reason to give the bastard the pleasure after all.

"Are you okay Moony?" Remus nodded, still a bit stunned at Harry's arrival, and then defense of him. "Sirius Black, you are going to pay for what you did to him..."

The convict looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, "wh-what? How come he gets to be 'Moony' but I'm 'Sirius Black'? That isn't fair... Moony tell him that isn't fair." the man practically whined out.

If it had been mere decades earlier, if the past hadn't been what it was Remus would have smiled at the pouting tone, it was so like the man he had grown up with. But the betrayal _had_ occurred, and in that moment the werewolf snapped,"Fair? FAIR!? AFTER WHAT YOU TOOK FROM US, FROM HIM! FUCK YOU SIRIUS!"

"I DID NOT BETRAY THEM! IT WAS PETER!"

"Oh of course, blame the dead. Really adult of you Black, blame a man who can't defend himself. Always someone _else's_ fault but _never_ yours. Just like when we were in school."

"HE ISN'T DEAD YOU STUPID PRAT!" Lupin rolled his eyes, perhaps Azkaban really had broken the man's mind after all.

"Peter?" the emerald eyed boy inquired.

"Peter Pettigrew" the werewolf clarified, "he was a friend of ours from back in school. Black murdered him and several others the day of his capture."

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE YOU FLEA BITTEN MUTT!"

"Funny coming from you..."

Harry glanced between the two men in confusion, obviously missing something.

"Oh and what about you huh? What do you do during your 'time of the month' huh? Does he have to take care of you like I used to do? Keep you in a cage while you try and attack him?"

Remus winced, he hadn't told Harry about his... condition and feared the reaction from the young boy he had grown so fond of. "Shut up Black..."

"Why would I put him in a cage?"

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, before an odd expression appeared on his face. "You didn't tell him... did you..."

"Sirius I'm warning you..."

"How did you manage to raise him _without_ him finding out huh? Did you send him to a hotel for a few days?"

"I haven't... I didn't raise him..."

In the uncomfortable silence Remus stared down at the ground, not wanting to meet the man's eyes for some reason. Meanwhile Harry was trying to recall where he had heard the name 'Pettigrew' before.

"You... filthy... traitorous BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT PADFOOT HUH? 'HEY CUB JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU EITHER HAVE TO LOCK ME IN A DAMNED CAGE OR LEAVE FOR A FEW DAYS, BUT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, RIGHT? I MEAN YOU ARE JUST A CHILD AND I CAN BARELY FEED MYSELF BUT IT'S OKAY RIGHT'!?"

As the two men continued screaming at each other Harry finally made his realization. "Hey..."

"AT LEAST HE WOULD HAVE BEEN RAISED AS ONE OF US!"

"Hey you two..."

"WELL SORRY IF I WANTED HIM TO LIVE IN AN ACTUAL HOUSE RATHER THAN IN A FILTHY ALLEYWAY!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!"

The two man fell silent, as the glanced over at the boy who had interrupted, "You said Peter Pettigrew was dead?"

"He is..."

"NO, HE ISN'T!"

Before they could start their argument again Harry pulled out the map from his enchanted bag, a gift from Neville he had received last Christmas. "I solemnly swear..."

"That I am up to no good..." Sirius finished, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I remember where I had seen that name before, he is at Hogwarts."

"Cub that's impossible, Peter died years ago. Maybe it's a glitch or someone of the same name or..."

"Or _maybe_ in your infinite damn wisdom you were _wrong_ you stupid prat. _Maybe_ the guy who can turn into a _rat_ somehow escaped from the explosion that _he_ caused!"

"And the finger he lost? How do you want to try and explain that one Padfoot?"

"Wait, rat? A finger?"

"Peter could turn into a rat, the only thing that was found of him was a finger." Remus clarified.

"Scabbers is a nine-toed rat that Ron Weasley has had for years..."

"SEE EXACTLY! Why the hell do you think I am here Moony? For shits and giggles? I saw the little bastard in a picture on the paper and decided to stage a jail break."

"According to the map he is nearby..."

"Well then why don't we have a bit of a reunion? Then Moony can see that I was right and can shove a squeaky toy where the sun doesn't shine."

"Why would he..."

"I'll tell you after this is all over cub, I promise."

The boy nodded before the three men made their way toward a small shack on the other side of Hogwarts, long since abandoned.

 _***HPBB***_

"Okay okay what is the big deal, oh wotcher McGonagall, you been dragged out here too?"

The older woman nodded, before glancing around. Hermione had ensured her that Harry was headed out to try and help Remus against Sirius Black, much to her horror, and she had immediately followed the trembling girl.

Seconds later Neville ran into the clearing as well. "I can't find the bloody old man. Why is it that he is _never_ around when we need him!?"

'Must be referring to Albus, and does bring up a very good point...'

"Okay so where were they at last?" Tonks inquired to the Longbottom heir, she would have asked Luna but the girl appeared near hysterical enough as is.

The blonde boy looked around, "I... they must have..."

"We need to find them... immediately."

The others nodded in agreement with the transfiguration professor.

 _***HPBB***_

Dumbledore let out a regretful sigh as he went to the control center for the ward system around Hogwarts. He truly did hope that he would be forgiven for such things in the next lifetime but if Harry had indeed fallen into company with Sirius Black, and Remus had been deceived once more as well...

It would be far better to simply remove all of the threats at once, and make it look like an unfortunate accident at the same time. True it was regretful to lose such a fine professor such as Lupin, and a student, but regretfully it had to be done.

Nearby Fawkes sang out sadly, "I know my friend but it is better to be safe than sorry when our world hangs in the balance. It is possible that Harry might have been redeemable but... I cannot take the risk of him falling into darkness as well. I am getting older every year and I doubt that even I have what it takes to defeat another dark lord in fifty more years should Mr. Potter walk down that path."

He would retract the barrier keeping out the Dementors, and allow them to do their job. To extinguish evil wherever it may lurk.

 _***HPBB***_

The two former Marauders stood in the middle of the cabin scanning for any signs of movement, before Remus spotted the critter scampering across the floor and running for a crack in a wall. With a wave of his wand the creature froze, and reverted back to a middle aged balding man.

"Peter..." the blonde growled out, he wasn't quite sure _what_ was going on, just that a man who should be dead wasn't.

"R-R-Remus, so good to see you again my friend, I was going to reach out to you later in the..."

"CAN IT PETTIGREW!"

"S-S-S-Sirius!"

"The one and fucking only you little shit. So what do you have to say for yourself dead man?"

"I-I-I can explain! The Dark Lord! You don't understand how powerful he was, what he was capable of! What was I supposed to do!?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE. TO DIE FOR US JUST AS WE WOULD HAVE FOR YOU!"

"Peter... _who was the Secret Keeper?"_ The two adults turned towards the growling blonde, who looked ready to tear the man apart with his bare hands.

"I was..." the man whispered out.

" _You_ betrayed them... _you_ let Padfoot go to Azkaban... FOR WHAT!?"

"He sold us out to Voldemort, like the _rat_ that he is."

"I say we turn him in, see if he can deal with the Dementors as well as you were able to."

The fat man whimpered at the werewolf's suggestion, before noticing the teenage boy for the first time.

"H-Harry! You look so much like your father! I was his friend, I could tell you about him! Don't let them take me away please!"

Immediately the blonde stepped in front of the raven-haired boy, blocking him like Harry had done so less than an hour prior, "You stay the hell away from him Peter."

"It's judgment day Peter, and it is thirteen years past due."

 _***HPBB***_

As the three students, along with their transfiguration professor and Aurora escort, made their way across the grounds they froze as a sense of dread fell over the area.

"S-something is wrong with the wards." McGonagall whispered out, as she drew her wand and prepared for defense against the fell creatures, Tonks quickly followed, before glancing around in concern. It was bad enough that they were going after a dangerous criminal, but throwing Dementor influence in as well with three students, who were refusing to go back to safety.

"You three _need_ to go back to the castle, it isn't safe out here with Black and..."

"I am _not_ going to abandon him again, I already did that once this year..." The other two nodded in agreement, eliciting sighs from the two adults.

"Fine but remember, stay behind us."

"We aren't helples..."

Any further argument was silenced as a horrific sound rang through the air, forcing all present to cover their ears. Seconds later an explosion of pure-white magic tore through the nearby area, the shock wave throwing everyone to the ground.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Minutes beforehand_

"Just think Peter, in a few hours your fat ass is going to be rotting away in a jail cell at Azkaban, hell maybe if I ask nicely they will put you in the same one I was in." the escaped convict taunted, earning more whimpers from the man, who was currently tied and bound.

"I am curious about something, why do you call him 'Padfoot'?"

Remus glanced over at the boy, before giving a smiling nod towards his old friend. A second later the large black dog that Harry had grown to trust and care about replaced Sirius, happily wagging its tail at the boy.

"I-I-It's you... why didn't you ever say something?"

Once the dog had reverted back the man hung his head in shame, "do you think you would have believed me? Some creepy old escaped murderer hanging out with a thirteen year old boy? Hell I would have called the Aurors on myself if I was a free man."

Harry nodded slowly. He knew why the man had chosen to keep secret but...

"But why me?"

"Simple pup, I was _supposed_ to be your Godfather. Well me and Moony technically."

Godparents, maybe even someone who would care about him. A spring of hope welled up inside the emerald eyed boy. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's house this summer.

Before he could respond further though a horrible feeling of dread fell upon him.

" _No, not Harry PLEASE NOT HARRY!"_

He fell to his knees as he recognized the same feeling he had experienced in the train towards the beginning of the year.

Sure enough dozens of Dementors swarmed in, and the other three adults fell seconds later, with Remus _trying_ to ward them off. But even he could only do so much against more than fifty of the monsters.

As they encircled the humans, one began to close in on his Godfather, its mouth opening and a horrific noise emanated through the air as the ground began to frost.

'It will devour his soul, he will be lost forever. _I have to do something_!' With a grunt of pain, and pushing aside the feelings being forced upon him as best he could Harry raised his wand, trying desperately to conjure the happiness necessary for the _Patronus_ charm.

But it failed. The world around the boy-who-lived seemed to slow and fall into silence as a small orb floated up from the man's mouth, and the young Potter could only watch on as the small spark of a soul was devoured.

' _NO!'_

Something snapped in the boy's mind, similar to when he watched a monster enter the bathroom and heard the screams of a young girl, or watched as a boy fell from the sky on his broom. Before he knew what had occurred he had tackled the monster onto the ground, before punching it in the face. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Another punch.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Yet the creature did not yield, _no one_ had ever been saved after the _Kiss_ had been delivered.

Pulling back both of his arms the teenager acted on instinct, and thrust both hands into the chest of the foul monster. An unnatural scream emanated throughout the area before two words were whispered out.

" _Expecto Patronum"_

Then all was consumed by a blinding white light as the boy-who-lived was tossed through the air.

 _***HPBB***_

Comfort

A soft bed

 _Warmth_

Sirius Black stretched out before cracking his neck and slowly opening his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? Everything of the last thirteen years now seemed like a bad dream, and he was finally waking up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Mmmm"

The man's eyes snapped open, he definitely did _not_ recognize the feminine voice that had just said that. Sure enough a pink haired woman sat at the end of his bed, a grin on her face.

Tonks, and judging by her badge... _Auror Tonks_.

Sirius flailed helplessly, before falling out of bed and earning a giggle from the metamorph.

"Padfoot! It's okay, you are okay calm down..." Moony was at his side, hands on his shoulders and looking deep into his soul.

"M-Moony, what?"

"It's okay Padfoot, they found him. Peter was interrogated and sent to Azkaban, you have been exonerated, everything is okay."

 _No_ , something was wrong. Things were too perfect. The last thing he remembered... was this what occurred when a person's soul was removed? Hope given only to be taken away?

Seeing the expression Remus pulled his arm back, and delivered a slap that practically echoed through the halls.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT MOONY!"

"So you are definitely not dreaming or dead then?"

"HELL NO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Good"

The disheveled man blinked, before laughing and tackling his friend to the floor. "We did it, I'm free! What happened, how long have I been out?"

"A week" Tonks replied from nearby, a grin on her face as she watched the two men reconcile.

"Nymp..."

"I _will_ find something to arrest you on if you finish that word..."

The man grinned brightly, before lunging and engulfing his niece in a hug as well.

"What happened, where is..." The man froze, Harry had been with them during the attack. "Pup... Moony where is he!? Is he okay!?"

"He's... sort of fine..."

"SORT OF!?"

"Would you shut your mouth Sirius Black! The boy is sleeping not twenty feet from you" Pomphrey growled out, as she brought in a tray of potions.

Sure enough Remus pulled back the curtains nearby, revealing their Godson sleeping, with a very pretty blonde curled up next to him.

"Oh... OH... looks like the pup has taken after me huh Moony?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "hardly Padfoot, _you_ never had _two_ girls trying to get your attention at once."

"Huh?"

Just then Hermione Granger walked into the medical ward, past the four adults and nudged the sleeping blonde.

"My turn"

Luna nodded, before getting up and allowing the bushy haired girl to sit next to their protector. Although Hermione was well past acknowledging her feelings for the teenager she wasn't quite to the point of showing these emotions like the Ravenclaw was.

Sirius just stood gawking like an idiot.

 _***HPBB***_

"Lord Black..."

"Just Sirius, Tonks we are family after all."

"Sirius, we need to address something that has... come to our attention."

At her hushed whispers Remus joined them, sitting next to his friend. "Do you recall what happened just before you passed out?"

"Uhm..." The man took on a thinking pose for a moment, "I remember the Dementors coming in, being forced to relive that horrible night, and then... well it sort of felt like I was being torn apart. Then I woke up here, why?"

The woman hastily looked around before casting a few silencing charms. "We believe that you were actually delivered the _Kiss_..."

"That's impossible, no one has ever been able to recover from that Tonks." the blonde noted.

"True, but there is something else... when the Ministry recalled the Dementors they found that one was... missing."

An eerie shiver rolled down the two men's spines as they made eye contact. "What do you mean... 'missing'?"

"I mean that one is unaccounted for, now obviously they are taking more precautions than I have ever seen due to their last screw up. Entire _teams_ of Aurors have swept Hogwarts, the grounds, and the surrounding area for any trace of it but can find _nothing_. The tracking charms all went blank at the exact same moment which leads us to believe..."

"What Tonks, what is it?" the man pressed on, hoping that nothing was waiting for his Godson in the shadows.

"That it might have been destroyed."

"But... that isn't possible. Dementors are immortal aren't they?"

"They are, and according to the reports the last thing anyone remembers was Harry jumping onto one of the creatures... and then a massive explosion."

All three adults turned to look at the, still comatose, teenager. His current 'guardian' Neville being none the wiser.

 _***HPBB***_

It would take Harry another week to awaken, during which Sirius Black would refuse any and all summons by the Ministry to apologize.

" _If it took a teenager to prove you idiots wrong and set me free then I am damn sure not dealing with you until he is out of his coma."_

When he _did_ finally awaken he was diagnosed with extreme magical exhaustion, and was forbid from casting _any_ spells until he recovered. This meant an extended stay with Pomfrey. Luckily the time was passed with his friends, and occsionally the three adults, until one day Sirius decided to start a very important conversation.

"So uh Pup..."

The boy turned around from where he was just finishing gathering his things for the return to Gryffindor tower.

"Well now that you are all fixed up I was just wondering if uh... well you know..."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at how the former Marauder was acting, she wasn't _quite_ sure what he would say but was positive that acting this way wouldn't make it any easier.

"Well it's just that I knew your mom and dad really well. I mean Remus and I both did and we talked about it and... well is there anything you want to know about them?"

The boy's three friends, along with his head of house and the pink haired Aurora, held their breaths. No one had really taken the time to discuss his dead family with him, partially due to Dumbledore's insistence that they wait until he was older, and also not knowing how to quite address the issue.

"I know enough... my father was a drunken wife beater and my mother was a prostitute. What else is there to know?"

'Silence' was not an appropriate term for what followed. The other occupants of the room just stared in horror at the boy, who seemed torn between disappointment and acceptance.

Sirius Black's mind came to a halt, as memories threatened to break free. James had been his best friend, Lily was practically his adopted sister, that _anyone_ could accuse them of such things was disgusting. Years of darkness and painful memories, of hunger and frigid nights came roaring back as the damage dealt by years of Azkaban surfaced once more, the young emerald-eyed boy in front of him morphed into that of Severus Snape, or perhaps it was Lucious Malfoy, or maybe even Peter Pettigrew? Either way it wasn't a helpless child anymore, wasn't his godson anymore, it was just some bastard who had insulted those he valued most in life, and Sirius snapped. A second later Harry himself being punched in the face before rough hands threw him against the wall, holding him up in a threatening manner. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT THEM, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Remus acted a second too late, as he grabbed his best friend, dragging him off of the teenager, "Let him go Padfoot! LET HIM GO!"

It took the intervention of Tonks and Neville before they finally pried them apart.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Pomfrey screamed as she ran into the room to see what was going on. The mediwitch would put up with quite a lot, but _no one_ assaulted a child in her presence.

Lupin finally dragged the man off, finding an abandoned room to occupy, while the others checked the boy for injuries.

 _***HPBB***_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SIRIUS!?"

"ME!? DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID ABOUT THEM!? WHAT HE SAID ABOUT JAMES, WHAT HE SAID ABOUT LILY!?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" the man took a breath to try and calm himself down, if he didn't he was sure the argument would simply continue escalating. "But children do not form those opinions on their own Padfoot, so use that brain of yours for _once_. Where the hell do you think he got those ideas?"

"I-I... Oh God..." The man fell to his knees, as the realization of what he had done sunk in. "I-I hit him Remus... God I hit my own godson... I hit James' and Lily's son..."

"It wasn't you Padfoot, that was Azkaban's influence. Even _you_ would be affected after being stuck in that hellhole for over a decade."

"M-my father... he used to hit me, I swore that I would never... God what have I done... I am just like him Remus, I am just like that bastard..."

"No, you are not. Your _father_ never showed remorse or gave a damn about you. You _are_ a good person Padfoot, you just need to recover from this mess."

Sirius shook his head, how the hell was his Godson ever going to trust him if he assaulted the boy?

 _***HPBB***_

"I cannot bloody believe that arse hit him!" Neville raged as the trio, Harry had been asked to stay behind just as a precaution, made their way through the halls.

"What I am finding hard to believe is that Harry didn't hit him back, we all know he is stronger than the man."

Neville snorted, he _wished_ that his best friend would have hit the bastard.

"I wonder why Harry thought those things about his parents..." Luna interrupted, as she frowned in concentration. "I don't recall ever hearing him talk about them before..."

"Neither do I... but maybe that is why? I mean if Harry really _does_ think that about them..."

"I certainly wouldn't want to talk about my parents if I was embarrassed about them like that..." Neville muttered.

"Maybe we should do something for him? Make a scrapbook or something?"

The bushy haired witch turned to the blonde, "Luna... you are a genius!"

"I know"

Neville fought the urge to ram his head into a wall, having _one_ 'genius' was bad enough. If he had to start hanging out with another one...

 _***HPBB***_

How? How had the boy survived? Fifty Dementors against a child, an escaped convict, and a werewolf. They _should_ have been turned into soulless corpses almost instantly.

But instead the boy had saved them, and even worse it appeared as though Sirius Black had been innocent. If this was true, and since they found Peter Pettigrew he had very little doubt otherwise, then Black would be declared the boy's legal guardian and could remove him from the Dursley's 'care'.

This simply could not be allowed. If there was any doubts in Harry's allegiances before they would be shattered once he spent a single summer in the House of Black. How many curses would he come back knowing? How much hatred would that place inspire inside of him and direct towards the Muggle populace? How much anger would it take to consume the boy?

Regardless of the answers Dumbledore had come to his own conclusion, he had to ensure that Harry did _not_ spend the summer with his Godparents, and he had an idea just how to accomplish this.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey uh... Pup..."

Neville fought the urge to violently tackle the man and begin cutting off pieces with his sword.

"I... well I just wanted to apologize for... well hitting you. I thought that I was okay after prison but... well I guess I'm not, this isn't an excuse of course but..."

"Get on with it..." Hermione growled from nearby, she didn't want this bastard any closer to _her_ Harry any longer than necessary.

"Right well I have been trying to figure out a way to make this right and so... well I guess I need to explain something. You see back when we were in school your dad and I got into a bit of a fight. Moony probably remembers, it was during our sixth year."

The blonde man's eyes shown in recognition, "oh yeah, I always did mean to ask you about that."

"Yeah, well I was dating this girl, smoking freaking hot by the way. I mean the longest legs you've ever seen, huge rack, perfect waist..."

"Ah hem..."

The man turned to a, rather enraged looking, Minerva McGonagall, "perhaps you could get to the point instead of debasing women down to our physical assets Mr. Black?"

"Uh ya sure, anyway like I was saying I was dating this girl and your father had been dating your mom for a while too. Somehow your dad heard that the woman I was dating was interested in me just for my money and decided to voice his concerns. Well the problem is that we were both stupid teenagers and so I immediately pointed out that your mom could be doing the same... one thing lead to another and James hit me so hard in the face that I swear I can still feel it when it rains outside."

"At this point Peter and I came in and had to drag them apart... well I had to as Peter was hiding in the corner like usual."

"Yeah that should have been a good indicator... but regardless we had our fight and later apologized but... well things were awkward between us for weeks until he approached me one day. 'Padfoot' he said 'No matter what was said or implied I shouldn't have hit you, and things aren't going to be okay until I make amends, so I want you to hit me back and make us even.' Now naturally I disagreed but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer... so I punched him in his stupid face. Then he tackled me and we rough housed around until Remus pulled us apart again."

Both men had fond smiled on their faces, as if it had just happened yesterday. "What I am trying to say Pup is that I want us to be even again... so I want you to hit me, as hard as you can."

Once again silence fell upon the room, until Neville started giggling like a little girl, "yeah Harry you should _totally_ hit him... as hard as you can..."

"Padfoot I really don't think that is a good idea..."

"No Moony I have to do this. You were right in that I seem to pass the blame elsewhere. Well not this time. I am going to make this right."

"Yes I understand that Padfoot but I really don't think you understand..."

"What he means, Mr. Black." McGonagall interrupted, trying to hush the three, laughing children while Harry just stood in silence, "is that Harry is a bit... _stronger_ than he looks."

The boy nodded, while Sirius just quirked an eyebrow. "I mean sure he tossed me a bit but I figure that was just..."

"Mr. Potter, would you please _demonstrate_ on the table over there?"

The boy glanced across the empty classroom they were using, before shrugging and walking over.

"What, is he going to like flip it or..."

The boy _shattered_ the object with a single strike, seemingly without effort.

"...uh... well... that is uhmm..."

"He choked out a troll his first year to protect me." Hermione clarified with a smile.

Harry smiled warmly as well, it was always nice to remember the moments he could protect his friends.

"Okay... well... maybe not a punch then... how about pranks? Everybody loves pranks, right? So maybe like a week of free pranks, no retaliation? That sounds good, right?"

Remus rolled his eyes as his best friend began to barter with the boy.

 _***HPBB***_

"I'm a werewolf" Remus suddenly called out in the abandoned room where he, Sirius, Tonks, and Harry were eating together. After all of the incidents this year the Black heir had wanted some nice quiet meals with those he cared about.

Tonks had already been told, and had instantly accepted him, Sirius knew, of course, which left only his cub.

How would the boy react, would there be hatred in his eyes? Fear? Anger? Would there be…

"Okay"

The three adults blinked in confusion as they looked over at the raven-haired teen, who had gone back to eating his lunch.

"Uhmmm what?"

"I said okay."

Remus blinked again, "b-but don't you realize what that means!? I'm a monster! I turn into a creature every…"

"Full moon yeah I know, what about it?"

"B-b-but I'm dangerous!"

"No, you are only dangerous a week out of every month. According to Neville that is no different than how long women are dangerous." He didn't notice the slight twitch from the pink haired woman, whose hair shifted to a rather angry red as she contemplated the vengeance she would reap upon the blonde git.

"So… you don't care about his condition?" Sirius said slowly, hoping to confirm what he knew Remus was secretly hoping.

"Of course not…"

The boy was instantly picked up by the blonde in a powerful hug.

 _***HPBB***_

"The Ministry of magic would like to hereby issue a public apology to one Sirius Bl…"

"Sirius 'Padfoot' Black"

"Sirius 'Padfoot' Black for accidental incarceration…"

"Imprisonment"

"Y-yes of course, imprisonment…"

Remus just rolled his eyes as Sirius continued to correct the official chosen to give the public apology to him for his time spent in Azkaban. Though if the man was honest he thought that his friend was owed _far more_ than an apology and a 'small' retribution payment.

"And we are all assclowns for thinking that the great Sirius Black could ever be such a wanker"

The man sighed before repeating the phrase that had just been whispered to him, he needed a very long vacation after this crap.

"And now may I present Sir…"

"Yeah yeah step aside and let the _pros_ show you how it is done." The heir commanded, before pushing the man from the podium and strutting up to it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches… I have returned, better and badder than ever before, so if anyone has any hot, young, and preferably single women that they might know… just point me in their direction."

Tonks _almost_ smacked the man upside his head for that comment, but considering she was still an employee of the Ministry she figured that it wouldn't be the _best_ of times for such a gesture.

 _***HPBB***_

It was the last day of school before summer break and the new group, including Susan Bones, had just met up in the great hall before their coming meal was interrupted by a young Gryffindor throwing herself around Hermione in a hug, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

The girl glanced around in confusion, before the, practically sobbing, girl explained. "You saved me! My father just sent me an owl this morning and the arranged marriage is being called off! Someone else bought the contract and then later sent it to me via owl! All because of you Hermione! Thank you so much!"

The bushy haired witch just smiled as Demelza Robins as the girl happily ran off to tell her friends.

Meanwhile Neville glanced over at his best friend, "sure is convenient that such a thing happened when Hermione was about to leave…"

"Mhmm"

"Almost makes me think of what happened _last year_ when a _mysterious person_ seemed to intervene and help our little bookworm out."

"I suppose it does sound similar to that yes…"

The blonde shook his head with a chuckle, some things would never change.

 _***HPBB***_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T LIVE WITH ME!"

Albus Dumbledore let out a deep sigh as the former escapee shouted. Truth be told the Lord of House Black was ready to lunge over the desk and choke the old bastard with his own beard in a moment.

"What I mean Mr. Black is that it is simply too soon for such things."

"Too soon? _TOO SOON!?_ I WAS LOCKED AWAY FOR THIRTEEN YEARS, I THINK 'TOO SOON' EXPIRED ABOUT A DECADE AGO!"

"My point exactly, you _have_ been locked away in a horrific place for far too long. As we have seen it still has some influence on you from time to time. Do you really believe that you are capable of caring for a child in your current state?"

This seemed to deflate the man, who fell back into his chair in defeat, "but… I'll have Moony with me…"

"Yes, but without his teacher's salary he will not be able to provide for himself either. I know that you will have the Black fortune but Harry needs more than money and two adults who cannot care for themselves right now. Mr. Lupin," Albus gestured towards the thus far silent man seated nearby, "is a great man, but he cannot control his nature for a week every month, and I am not sure how fit you will be during that time either. Will you force Harry to care for _both_ of you during this time?"

"Of course not, he's just a kid…"

"Yes, a child who is possibly the most famous and sought after individual in the wizarding world. How do you expect to keep him safe in your own home, much less from any external threats?"

"But I… and he's… I'm his godfather…"

"Yes, and in time you will be ready for that responsibility, but currently you are not. There is a clinic in France that specializes in dealing with the trauma that you went through at Azkaban. I have already spoken with them and they are expecting both you and Mr. Lupin. I want you both to go and simply _heal_ from everything that has transpired. The betrayals and the truths that have been revealed. The last decade and a half has not been kind to either of you. We will be able to revisit this issue next year, I promise."

Sirius' head dropped in defeat as he nodded. Apparently, he would miss out on yet _another_ year with his Pup. Hopefully the boy would forgive him someday.

 _***HPBB***_


	19. Year Three Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Third Year Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to part three of seven of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood outtakes!

 ** _None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form_**

 _***HPBB***_

 **-An Oath Taken-**

"Sirius 'badass' Black" the man called out, earning a slight giggle from the man who stood before him in chains. "You are hereby charged with the murder of a whole bunch of people, along with betraying the Potters, and generally just being an asshole. Normally we would have an in-depth trial where we would go over all the evidence, present witnesses, and hear your side of the story… but I have golf in twenty minutes so we are cutting this short. I find you guilty, any last words?"

"I swear on my magic that I did not betray the Potters or murder those people."

The judge blinked, before noticing that Sirius then performed a spell to change his hair bright pink.

"Huh…. Well I am sure that there is another explanation for…"

"What about that full proof bullshit truth serum that we distribute like candy to children?"

"I mean _yes_ we do have that but…"

"Also, the dozen video cameras, both magical and Muggle, that recorded Peter's escape."

"Well the thing is…"

" _AND_ the fact that I am still legally Harry's Godfather and guardian according to the Goblins."

"Technically they aren't people so we don't…"

"FINALLY, if you look over my shoulder you will see that Peter is actually _in the court room_ with a fake mustache on…"

The entire court turned towards the man, who shrugged "what can I say, I like drama."

"FINE FINE If being free from a terrible hellhole prison means _that much_ to you I guess we can just declare you innocent, jeesh what a whiner…"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Good Things Come to Those Who Wait-**

Luna stepped forward, before standing up on her toes to kiss the boy in front of her. As their lips connected, though, something came over the girl who promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

The small kiss turned into a full on steamy hot snogging session until the boy gathered his wits, broke the kiss, and glanced over at Hermione who was standing nearby.

"Uhm Hermione I can…"

"Oh, no need to explain Harry, I can wait my turn like everyone else."

"Uhm… what?"

"Hurry up Luna! Mommas gonna get me some sugar!" a voice called out from behind Hermione, as Ginny bounced back and forth on her feet to try and let out some of her nervous energy.

Just then the door opened and a dozen other girls stepped in, "we heard that Harry was snogging everyone today, where does the line start?"

Hermione nodded, as if nothing was wrong at all, "I think Susan is the last one currently in line, but if you see Draco tell him to quit trying to break in. It is creepy enough watching him stare at Harry while sighing dreamily every thirty seconds." The bushy haired girl replied to Daphne Greengrass, earning a nod of understanding from the girl.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A Serious War-**

They would pay, _oh would they pay_. The heir black laughed maniacally as he made another note in his grand master plan.

Lock him away for thirteen years would they? Keep them away from his Godson would they? He was just about to show the wizarding world, and Hogwarts especially, just how much prison could change a man. The things he had seen…

He would bring forth a tide of darkness unto their world like none other.

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmaster… why is your beard _pink_?"

"Hmmm a good question Minerva, why is your beard pink as well?"

The woman glanced down, before developing a serious eye twitch. She wasn't sure who was responsible but…

Glancing around she noticed that _everyone else_ also had pink beards. Everyone except for one Professor, one specific, greasy haired, potion brewing, Professor.

"Oh Severus…"

The man sneered/scowled/frowned/whatever the hell his face did, towards the woman. "What?"

"Care to explain why you seem to be the _only one_ immune to the sudden facial hair?"

"Uhmmmmm"

"And why there is a potion of 'pink beards' in your back pocket?" the tiny Charms professor inquired, a malicious gleam in his eyes as well.

"That isn't mine!"

"And why someone apparently spray painted 'I Severus Snape performed the prank, hahaha assholes' on the wall?"

Sure enough said message was sprayed, in pink, on the nearby wall. How _no one_ had noticed it until now Dumbeldore wasn't quite sure.

"Now now Minerva, Snape has my utter confi…"

"Also it looks as though your pockets are filled with the Headmaster's lemon drops…" Sprout noted curiously.

The room fell eerily silent for a moment, as the Headmaster's head _slowly_ turned ninety degrees to stare at the potions master.

"Headmaster surely…"

"TRAITOR!" the old man roared out, before promptly flicking his wand and launching the Slytherin table, along with the students still seated at it, at the man.

 _***HPBB***_

Following the incident Dumbeldore was arrested for assault, Snape was put into Azkaban for… well no one quite sure knew _why_ but no one really protested either. Finally Minister Fudge was kicked out of office for being a jerk. The new Minister promptly pardoned Sirius Black in order to end his 'reign of terror' that he had declared onto Hogwarts.

Really it wasn't that terrible, but the beards were _awfully_ itchy, especially during the summer time.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The True Meaning of Fear-**

"Thank you all for joining me today, as you might be aware a Boggart was discovered in Hogwarts, but luckily this presents us with a fine learning opportunity." Lupin announced happily, while his 'students' merely stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry but it appears I am a bit confused Remus, why are _we_ here." Albus Dumbledore inquired.

" _You_ are all here because you lot are a bunch of egotistical self-righteous, rumor mongering assholes who continue screwing with my Godson for you own enjoyment. Also, because according to the 'rules of Hogwarts' I am allowed to teach whoever I want, which means I am teaching the entire staff today."

"I'm not sure that 'whoever you want' also includes the teachers Mr. Lupin…" McGonagall began, before being interrupted by the ever so helpful Headmaster.

"Now now Minerva, Mr. Lupin has…"

"Your complete trust and confidence, yes I know Albus. But if I remember correctly you have said that about _literally every person you have ever encountered_."

"Nonsense, I do not trust _everyone_."

"Name three people you don't."

The bearded man paused, before going through his _extensive_ list of associates in his mind.

"So anyways, first up will be Professor Flitwick."

"I can't help but feel as though you are punishing us for something…"

"Actually, I wasn't going to include you, but Harry said you were letting some pretty blonde girl get bullied so… get up there you ass."

The man shrugged before stepping forward. It was a good point after all. Moments later the creature emerged, taking the form of… a cat.

Well 'a cat' wasn't quite the right term for the massive creature that stood before them, well over 12 feet tall the feline roared out, shaking the very rocks that made up the castle.

The man promptly squeaked, not unlike a mouse, before leaping behind the defense teacher for protection.

"A cat Filius?"

"Listen… cats are the only known predator of Goblins."

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Have you ever _seen_ a cat? Like I mean really looked into its eyes? Those soulless empty wells of hatred, constantly plotting to tear at you when you least expec…"

As the man continued his rant about the animals McGonagall stepped forward next, and the Boggart took the form of… a large bathtub.

Minerva promptly crouched down, hissed like a cat, and leapt onto Remus' shoulder. Now this wouldn't have been so bad… if she had been in cat form…

"Uh…" Remus began, before being interrupted.

"Cats hate baths…"

"Huh… anywho… Snivellus your up next."

"My name is…"

"I know what your bloody name is you piece of crap, GET UP THERE!"

The Potion master frowned, before stepping forward. Moments later the creature shifted and took the form of… himself? Well not quite, it was definitely Severus Snape but the most noticeable change was his hair. It was wavy, luxuriously moving in the slightest of breezes. It flowed around the Boggart's shoulders like a waterfall cascading from unknown depths and taking the form of the darkest of nights.

Snape didn't quite understand, why would he…

His unasked question was answered before he could even voice it. "The world supply of hair gel ran out years ago, because of that I have been forced to go au natural. Unfortunately, this meant that I was kicked out of my position as both head of Slytherin and potions professor as both require hair stiff enough to impale a child upon."

"S-s-so what do I… you…"

"We spend our time assisting Hagrid in his teachings, he is so nice to share his house with…"

Snape screamed, his voice shattering all the nearby glass with its pitch, before passing out in fear.

"Ah HA! I definitely did _not_ trust my great grandfather, the man once 'stole my nose' and then refused to give it back! The fiend…"

Everyone, except Snape, turned to the elderly wizard who shrugged.

 _***HPBB***_

Dumbledore was last, and took several steps forward. He knew that there was only two options for his particular Boggart, either his deceased sister or Tom at the height of his power. Either image would send fear crawling down his spine. It was only a matter of which one would…

The creature changed shape, before appearing as a skinny man with curly hair and wearing a purple suit.

"Ummmm"

"Mr. Dumbledore, my name is Mr. Wonka. I have been receiving your requests to attend a tour of my factory for many years and I would just like to say… you are a jerk, so no. In fact I hate you so much that you will be HENCEFORTH banned from ever consuming ANY candy again… ever…"

"But…"

"EEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRR"

The kindly old man fell to his knees, letting out a cry of pure despair.

 _***HPBB***_


	20. Prophecy

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Prophecy

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Sirius' head dropped in defeat as he nodded. Apparently, he would miss out on yet another year with his Pup. Hopefully the boy would forgive him someday._

 _***HPBB***_

A home

One of the few things that Harry had ever dreamed about, ever longed for, was a place he could call 'home'. A place where he would be safe, where he could be happy, and not wake up to darkness every morning.

But it was not to be. There had been a small portion of him, the slightest hopeful whisper, that spoke of being taken in by his Godparents. That either Sirius or Remus would offer him a place to live, far away from the Dursleys. That maybe _this_ would be the year that he could finally have an injury free summer.

He had been wrong. So very, very wrong.

Instead they had apologized, before explaining that they had 'things to sort out'.

His friends had smiled apologetically as they boarded the train.

The trip home had been silent, as usual, and upon arrival the other three had been picked up by their loving families. He had been left to wander around the station for over an hour before Vernon came to get him and return him to their residence.

Just as before, the moment he stepped foot upon the property his strength failed him, and he nearly fell to his knees in both fatigue and weakness.

But a part of his mind rejected this notion. He would not bow again, nor shed tears of pain, or cry out in despair. He was done showing such weakness to these _people_. So he walked in with his head held high, and his grip tight on his luggage. That is until he entered the building, and a baseball bat was swung into his chest.

 _***HPBB***_

"Neville, after everything that has happened last year I have made a decision."

"Yes Gran?"

"It is time for you to begin you 'heir' training. I will not pretend that I am getting any younger so it is better to start now."

The blonde boy gulped, before nodding.

"Since you have been studying politics for the last few years in your free time we will simply increase your workload in that area. The far more pressing matter is self-defense."

"D-defense?"

"Yes Neville, you need to know how to protect yourself. I am sure you know that the world is a dangerous place. What you _might not_ be aware of is that the Longbottom's are known for our swordsmanship. Since you wield the Sword of Gryffindor we will be making use of it in this regard. I have already hired a skilled swordsman to teach you and I will be allowing you access to the specific tomes detailing our style."

The boy nodded, as he noticed a large man step into the room and give him a curt nod of his own.

"You shall start immediately."

 _***HPBB***_

One day, it had taken all of one day for her to be home before her father had begun planning their 'next trip'. Sure, Luna was happy to spend time with the man, she missed him terribly during the school year, but she also missed just having some time to _relax_.

There was never much relaxation on their 'journeys'. In fact, they could even become more stressful than school itself. Between sneaking through customs, to trying to survive in the most difficult of wilderness, and even avoiding the Aurors, the Lovegoods were rarely stationary and relaxed.

This summer merely reinforced this fact as the young blonde listened to her father go over their itinerary, something about Norway and Sweden.

To be honest though she had stopped listening well over ten minutes ago. Instead her thoughts were focused on a single topic, a person to be specific. A young, black haired, green eyed, overly protective, noble, warm, courageous man.

Harry Potter

Luna had come to rely on the young boy far more than she realized until they had separated at the train station. Her only peaceful nights had been when cradled next to him. Sure, it had been significantly better when she had slept over with Hermione during the second half of the year, but her old habits of waking throughout her sleep due to nightmares had begun to show signs of reemerging.

It wasn't quite bad enough to need the application of silencing charms again, but given enough time the blue-eyed girl had no doubt it would fall back into that situation once more.

"Something wrong my dear?"

Her head snapped up, apparently her father had finally picked up on her lack of attention. "Of course not father, just thinking about all of my friends that I made last year.

The man nodded, "well that's good, so I figure if we spend roughly two weeks…"

'He didn't even ask about them.' Luna realized in a depressing moment, 'I had told him about how hard it was to make friends my first year and he didn't seem to listen. Now that I admit to having some all he can talk about are his expeditions… I wonder what Harry is doing…'

Without even realizing it Luna's gaze had turned towards the window, and the freedom that lay beyond it. Little did she know but a certain bushy haired witch was having similar thoughts.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Harry_

Hermione let out a sigh as she stared up at her ceiling, in only a few hours she would be leaving the country with her family for their summer vacation. Warm sand, crystal clear water, and relaxation awaited her with her two parents.

But something was _missing_.

"More like someone" the girl muttered out, she had hoped that _this_ would be the year that her best friend, and secret crush, would join her and her family. A few months of just spending time together, no Neville, no school, no stress, and certainly no _Luna_. It wasn't that she hated the girl, she was just very jealous of her. The pretty blonde had been able to spend _weeks_ sleeping next to the emerald eyed boy. _Weeks_ of laying next to him and waking up beside of the boy who had captured her own heart. _Weeks_ of being intertwined with him.

Neither had claimed to be dating, or to be doing anything… inappropriate… but the bushy haired witch couldn't shake the feeling that there was a _connection_ between the two. Something that she would not be able to share.

It infuriated her.

This year would be different though. _This year_ would be her year to shine, her year to bond with him more than anyone else. She just had to get through the long summer without him first.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry was legitimately surprised when a letter for him showed up one day in the mail. The only people he cared about, and who in turn cared about him, were all magical. Perhaps Hermione had sent him one through the normal post?

Slipping it into his sleeve the boy continued his chores, determined to find a time to read it later.

It would take another day for the chance to arrive, for all three Dursleys to leave the house at a time where he could use the sunlight.

Normally he would be locked up in his 'room' whenever he was home alone, but this time there had just been a list of chores and threats about what would happen if he didn't finish them in time.

But he had figured out a way around this, while cleaning the kitchen he had set the paper out, allowing him to read _while_ doing his appointed tasks at the same time.

 _Dear Pup,_

 _Mooney and I arrived at the center a few days ago and I have been busy ever since. Did you know that it is located on the beach? An amazing view with quite a few… amazing additions if you know what I mean. GIRLS! Bikinis and girls as far as the eye can see pup! Hell, even Moony is starting to attract some… attention…_

 _Then there is the food, Merlin I have never been so full in my life! Delicacies from every corner of the world, both Muggle and Magical, are here! Moony has been complaining of a stomach ache after every meal, I thought he looked a tad thin didn't you?_

 _Originally, we had been a bit concerned about stuck in the same room as each other, especially with all of the ladies walking around, but luckily for us the staff was very accommodating. I feel like my room is a bloody mansion! A giant bedroom, separate kitchen and dining area, plenty of closet space for all the clothing I have to buy, amazingly comfortable furniture. I swear I have never felt a bed so soft before in my life._

 _Regardless I was hoping to see you again during school this year but it looks as though we have a few tasks to take care of for a certain Headmaster. We will have to catch up with you sometime. Catch you later pup, the ladies are getting a bit lonely._

 _Padfoot_

The man had seen fit to attach quite a few photos showing where he was staying. He certainly wasn't lying, it was very beautiful from what Harry could see.

'Things to sort out', apparently that meant distancing themselves from him and then rubbing what they had, and he lacked, in his face.

Relaxation versus his chores, massive living space or a closet, all the food they could eat or starvation.

Harry was happy for the two men, he really was, but…

Why couldn't he have come with them?

Why couldn't they have just _cared_ a bit about his own wellbeing?

Why couldn't they have realized that he just wanted a family…

 _***HPBB***_

Neville bent over, sweating heavily from exertion. He had been undergoing swordsmanship training for the last month, and it was exhausting to say the least. But there had been improvements.

Where before he would only be able to duel for a few minutes at most, his stamina had increased to the point he was lasting well over fifteen minutes now. His body was becoming lean and muscular, and his magic was growing by the day.

But it wasn't _all_ physical changes, his confidence had skyrocketed as well. His stutter was nearly gone, and he found himself walking with his back straight and his head held high even when walking alone in public. It was an entirely new concept to the blonde heir.

"Very good Neville, a few more months of practice and you will be ready to move onto the next stage. I can tell you are taking this very seriously which pleases me." His Gran called out from nearby as she observed the boy battle against his tutor.

He nodded in appreciation.

"In fact I believe that a small reward would not be the worst of ideas. I have spoken to Amelia Bones this morning and she agreed to allow young Susan to visit you today. I believe she will be arriving in the next half hour or so. Perhaps you should shower up before she arrives?"

The young Longbottom gaped for a moment, before he took off running to his bathroom. Although he had heard that women enjoyed the 'smell of work' he was fairly sure that he absolutely reeked of body odor.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hermione dear, is something wrong?"

The brunette sighed, before looking over to her mother. "No I just…"

"Miss a certain green-eyed boy?"

The bookworm blushed, and raised her current text of choice up to hide her face and reaction. "I don't know what you mean…" she whispered out, not trusting her voice.

"Mhmm, so what are you reading about now? Something about how to tell your best friend that you love him?"

"Mommmmmm!"

The woman chuckled, "I am just teasing you dear, lighten up a bit. This is supposed to be a vacation, not a time to start schoolwork early."

"This _isn't_ schoolwork. I am just reading up a bit on Hogwarts and its traditions. Did you know that they use House-Elves to cook and clean? _House-Elves!_ It is practically a form of slavery!"

Olivia Granger sighed, as she spotted her husband nearby roll his eyes in exasperation. They both knew what was coming next. The older woman just hoped that this little 'campaign' of her daughter's wouldn't end up costing her as much as the last one did.

 _***HPBB***_

A scream pierced the silence of the night as Luna Lovegood bolted upright in her tent, grasping around in the dark before she finally found her wand and illuminated the surrounding area.

She wasn't back at her home.

Her mother wasn't dying at her feet.

Harry wasn't bleeding out next to her, pleading for the blonde to save him.

The young Lovegood took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and relieve the sobs that wracked her body as the memories dissolved. The nightmares were getting worse once again, and she was back to only a few hours, at most, of sleep a night. Soon she would begin reverting back to her old self, imagining creatures and believing the nonsense that her father continued to cling to.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, she could go back to Britain, find Harry, and spend the rest of the summer with him. Her father would undoubtedly never notice, he barely noticed if she was there anymore as is, and so what harm was there in leaving the man? She would be able to sleep once again, and see her best friend.

 _Best friend_

It was a term she had been sure would never apply to another person after Ginny had begun slowly fading from her life.

But Harry was different, he didn't mock or ridicule her. Her never rolled his eyes when she spoke or tune her out to focus on something else. He seemed to _enjoy_ her choice of fashion and her quirks.

She missed cuddling up to him at night, missed waking up next to him with their bodies almost intertwined. Missed the feeling of his breath on her neck and his arms protectively enclosing her.

The blonde blushed brightly, hopefully when she returned to Hogwarts they would be able to find a way to continue their nightly meetings.

Luna gave a quiet sigh before glancing at her enchanted calendar. Only another month until school started back up again.

It might as well have been a year for as far away as it felt.

 _***HPBB***_

Despite the Dursley's best efforts Harry had finally begun hitting his growth spurt, and thus had outgrown his closet. Of course this had earned him a beating from his uncle for 'being an ungrateful freak' but it was almost worth it just to piss the man off and force him to give up one of their precious 'Dudley rooms'.

Why the boy needed three rooms Harry would never understand but he didn't comprehend most of what his relatives did so this wasn't much of a shock.

His 'room' was almost completely bare, even lacking a complete bed to sleep on. The only furniture he had been 'gifted' was a dirty old mattress that the adults had found on the side of the road, a small desk which was nearly falling apart, a wobbly chair, and a nightstand that looked ready to collapse at any moment.

It was still far more than he had ever been given before.

Upon his 'move' to his new living quarters Harry found the door locked several times behind him. The only noticeable way in or out was a small metal door at the bottom, similar to what would be installed on a jail cell door.

Finally, the one window that was present had bars installed and was boarded up, thus his one potential source of natural light came through only as small slivers, which served to illuminate, and emphasize, the dust and dirt of his new home.

Still, it was better than a cupboard.

 _***HPBB***_

"Something wrong Moony?" Sirius inquired, as he glanced over at his best friend. The man looked deep in thought as he gazed out the window, and towards the open sky.

"I... feel like I am forgetting something... something important..."

"Hmmm, well you ate today. Did you have a date to get ready for or something?"

"No..."

"Really? What about that cute brunette who was chatting you up the other day? Listen I know you have a bit of a thing for my niece but..."

"Shut it Padfoot" the man growled playfully, which earned him a smirk in return.

"Listen, the way I see it is if you can't remember it then it must not be terribly important right? Cause if it was then you would remember."

"I guess so... I just can't shake this feeling."

The Black heir waved him off, "You are just overthinking stuff Moony, you always do. Tell you what, how about we go give Tonks a call and you two can setup a time where she comes down and visits for a few days."

Remus smiled warmly at his friend, "yeah you're right. That sounds good."

As the two men walked off to find an owl neither one of them noticed the date on the nearby calendar, July 31st.

 _***HPBB***_

Summer came and went as it always did for the students of Hogwarts, who soon found themselves riding back on the enchanted steam train towards their next year of magical education.

Harry, once again, had been forced to hide his limp and injuries from those who would have noticed, but this time was able to board the train and get to his usual carriage before his friends had arrived. Minutes later he had been joined by his friends, who all looked exceptionally healthy, save for Luna who appeared as though she wasn't sleeping well.

"Hey Harry!"

"Neville, how was your summer?"

"Amazing!" The blonde boy proceeded to explain all of the amazing things he had learned and experienced, from actually being allowed to attend a meeting of the Wizengamot, to his swordsmanship training, and even spending a few long weekends with his future wife.

Hermione had followed with her detailed 'report' on her summer vacation on the southern coast of France. Her tan was quite impressive, Harry had mentioned, earning a blush from the girl.

Finally Luna had recalled her adventures through Scandinavia and camping with her father. She had even procured a camera in order to take an extensive amount of pictures to share.

Through it all Harry had found himself experiencing something he never had before with his friends, jealousy.

They had all been granted family members who cared for them and took them on vacations and magical trips. They had been granted new experiences and explored new places.

He had been locked in a room, or doing chores, for the entire summer. Add on the physical assaults and starvation and Harry was more than just a bit upset with not only his 'Godparents' but friends as well. He _wanted_ to be happy for them, not only for Sirius and Remus but also his three friends, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the lives they had been blessed with, and took advantage of, while he was denied even the basic necessities of humanity.

Add on the fact that not one of them had even _bothered_ to ask him about the last few months of his life and well...

"Neville... did you know Hogwarts uses _House-Elves_!?"

Before that summer the boy would have probably hid this knowledge, or tried to deny it in order to avoid confrontation. He would have tried to 'keep the peace' as much as possible for all of his friends' sake and simply kept his mouth shut.

But now...

"Yeah I know, most Pureblood families do as well."

"B-b-but that is slavery!"

"No it isn't..."

"Oh because they _want_ to be enslaved right? They like being treated as inferior creatures and being forced to do our work for us? They enjoy..."

"Hermione... shut up. I assume that you read in some stupid book that this is what happens and you didn't _bother_ to look up about it anywhere else, so let me explain something. House-Elves _need_ to work. They don't eat or drink like we do, instead they feed off of the ambient magic given off by those they bond to. If they _didn't_ do this then they would shrivel up and die. As for working, you enjoy doing homework don't you? House-Elves _enjoy_ being busy. It helps them stay active and feel like more than just parasites who feed off wizards and witches." With that the boy turned and stared out the window until Susan Bones arrived minutes later, who began talking with him in private.

Hermione just stared slack-jawed at the boy's rebuttal. She had never expected the Longbottom heir to act in such a way towards her, or to defend his culture in such a way. It was only minutes later that she felt the pangs of guilt towards her overreaction towards something she hadn't properly researched beforehand.

 _***HPBB***_

As the returning students took their places at one of the various tables, Albus Dumbledore once again brought down the Sorting Hat and placed it upon the normal stool, and thus the song began.

"I am the Sorting Hat so let it be known of the stories of wizards and witches of old. I am the hat which sorts you so. Let it be known that _this year_ shall arrive, the others like you of bravery and studious students too. _This year_ we shall see, which among thee shall step forth and be judged by all of we. _This year_ Gryffindor bravery will shine. _This year_ Hufflepuff loyalty will endure. _This year_ Slytherin's cunning will be tested. _This year_ Raveclaw knowledge will be sought. For you see _this year,_ dear students, all four houses must unite behind one. The one who will shine brighter than all the others. The one who will persevere through every test. The _one_ will will seek to be _champion_."

 _***HPBB***_

"Attention students, attention please." The oldest staff member called out, earning silence from the, now sated, children.

"Now that everyone has been sorted and fed I would like to make a very important announcement. As many of the older students have noticed the Sorting Hat's song was noticeably... different this year. The reason for this is simple, we have decided to revive The Triwizard Tournament." As Dumbeldore predicted there was quiet a few hushed whispers amongst the staff and students alike, and the man waited for them to quiet before continuing on.

"This is a competition involving three magical schools in which each chooses one representative in order to compete in a serious of daring and dangerous tasks. The winner will receive a noticeable amount of prize money and _eternal glory_. However, due to the risks involved and the difficulties of the tasks only those sixth year and above will be allowed to enter. There have been... casualties..."

This time quite a few of the previously excited faces dimmed a bit, eternal glory was one thing, but risking one's life for it was something else entirely.

"...involving the champions before so do not enter yourself lightly. We will allow the entering of names when the other two schools arrive to avoid any favoritism. The other two schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving within the month. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and welcome our guests as you would a member of your own family."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry"

The boy turned around, and saw his head of house standing a few feet from him, "Professor, McGonagall."

"Would you like to go school shopping tomorrow?"

The boy's face lit up, and Minerva's spirit soared just a bit more.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Very good, I will meet you in the Gryffindor common room, say around ten?"

He nodded, his first class didn't start until two so that worked perfectly. He was about to thank the woman when he noticed she was glancing around, and appeared rather nervous.

"Profes..."

"Please, call me Minerva for right now... Harry, how was your summer?"

"It was..."

He debated on _how_ to answer this. No one had ever seemed to think anything was wrong with the Dursley's before, so why would anything change now? The last time he had even _attempted_ to say something to an adult about his... treatment...

McGonagall watched the emotions briefly flicker across the boy's face, and knew now what the answer would be even if he lied.

"I am... sorry... that you live with those people Harry. I spoke to the Headmaster about it last year and he assured me that you are far safer with them then anywhere else. There are still bad people in the world who wish to harm you. The protections around that house are stronger than anything you would find at Mr. Longbottom's home or anyone else's. For this reason I must ask that you... endure... for now."

Harry blinked away the tears that threatened to form. He hadn't cried in so long that he refused to do so just because someone he trusted was giving him bad news.

"I understand Professor, is that all?"

Her shoulder's drooped as the transfiguration expert let out a silent sigh, obviously this conversation had damaged her relationship with the boy she had grown fond of. "Yes Harry... that is all."

 _***HPBB***_

"Are you upset about not being able to enter Nev?"

The blonde boy grinned to the girl who was currently cuddled up next to him in the Gryffindor common room, "nah I don't really care abou..."

"Harry, they should let _you_ enter."

"Yeah Harry would win it for sure, no contest."

"I don't think _anyone_ could beat him. He's so dreamy."

A group of Gryffindors sat nearby, chatting just loud enough to be heard, throughout the room. Strangely enough Neville felt an odd tightening in his chest. Why was it that _Harry_ was always praised and talked about, did he not defeat Lockhart? Was he not the heir to a major house as well? Was he still not good enough?

"Don't listen to them Nev. Harry might be a bit good looking, but he has nothing on you."

The Longbottom heir smiled at his fiance, but it did not betray the nervousness he felt. Why was it that Harry seemed to, once again, be at the forefront of _everything_?

 _***HPBB***_

Fire, darkness, pain, _monsters_.

Luna Lovegood once again woke up in a cold sweat, as she jolted out of her bed and grasped for her wand. Luckily the bullying hadn't started up _quite yet_ but she had already seen quite a few of the older Ravenclaw giving her _those_ looks. The looks of predators who could see a weak meal.

The normally cheerful blonde shuddered again, she could deal with _them,_ but it was the nightmares that still pushed her to the breaking point. Now they were consumed with horrors of the future.

The Triwizard Tournament, if there was ever a warning sign about the future _surely_ this would be it. Harry had somehow been involved with catastrophe every single year he had been at Hogwarts, thus he would _undoubtedly_ be targeted again this year as well. She needed to keep him out of the tournament no matter what. If there was even the slightest chance he could be harmed in it, then she would _ensure_ he did not find a way to enter. The first step would simply be to convince him not to _want_ to enter.

She knew that he had no desire for glory, or seemingly money as well, but there was a chance that _adventure,_ and the opportunity to prove himself, might draw him into doing something reckless.

He was a Gryffindor after all.

 _***HPBB***_

"Professor McGonagall"

The woman glanced up from her papers to spy her favorite student standing in front of her desk, "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I was wondering, do you know anything about how the students are going to be selected for the tournament?" Hermione had been having a bad feeling about this situation since it was announced.

Three years, every single one that she had been at Hogwarts her best friend had been attacked and hurt somehow. Considering how 'dangerous' this tournament was supposed to be she had little doubt he would somehow be involved in it as well. If she could prevent him from being forced to enter then maybe they could just have one _peaceful_ year together.

"Well Hermione, I only know bits and pieces but there is a set of enchantments on the object ensuring that only one student from each school can be selected. Also the Headmaster had created specific wards around the Goblet to prevent anyone underage from entering."

"So the Goblet itself makes the selections?"

The woman nodded, pleased with her lion's reasoning and deduction skills.

"Is there... anyway... to enter someone without their consent?"

McGonagall frowned, why would she... but as soon as she looked closer the answer became obvious. Hermione Granger had feelings for her best friend, and didn't want him to be harmed.

"Rest assured, no one can be entered without us knowing, and we will not allow young Harry to be a part of this tournament. The protections in place are foolproof, magic does not lie after all."

The girl nodded happily at the answer, before hastily running off, a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

 _***HPBB***_

"HARRY POTTER!" a voice shouted through the main hall, eliciting confused looks from the boy in question and his friends.

The woman, Professor of Divination if Harry recalled, stood opposite of them, slowly walking forward as if in a daze.

"Four times a flame will be lit, and you will be chosen. Thrice shall betrayal surround you, and abandonment is all you will find. The two enemies shall seek your fate. Only one will stand by your side. YET FEAR NOT, in the shadows of your greatest conquest a warrior shall be born, and you shall be reforged in fire! In the darkness, you shall find a strength unknown and friends unrealized. Then Harry Potter, your life will end."

With that the woman cried out dramatically, before falling over with a loss of consciousness. As several staff members rushed to her side Harry could only stare onward, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine once more.

 _***HPBB***_


	21. Betrayal

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Betrayal

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _With that the woman cried out dramatically, before falling over with a loss of consciousness. As several staff members rushed to her side Harry could only stare onward, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine once more._

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome _children_ to the first day of _real_ Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My name, is Alastor Moody. Retired Auror from the last great war. Now then we are going to start by putting those stupid books of yours away."

Hermione frowned as she did as she was told, along with Harry, Neville, and the rest of the class.

"Good, glad to see you lot can follow simple directions. Now as I understand it you have had two rather _pathetic_ teachers in this field so far, and one half-way decent one. I also heard that Lupin had the balls to find a real Boggart for all of you to face, surprised he got the Headmaster to agree to that but since he isn't around _this_ year I guess it wasn't a complete success eh? Now then who can tell me what the most important skill is in battle?"

Most of the class just looked around in a confused manner, before a few slowly raised their hands, one of them being the young Granger.

"Hmmm first attempt goes to... you in the back, bet you're a Malfoy from that ridiculous hair color. What's your answer?"

The boy sneered, before straightening himself up and calling out his response, "Magical Power is the obvio..."

"WRONG!"

The boy's jaw dropped, but before he could utter any retort the teacher had already moved on.

"You, the Ravenclaw, bet your pretty smart eh? Patil wasn't it? What's your answer?"

"Q-quick wand draw sir?"

"Is that an answer or are you asking me a question?"

"A-answer sir"

"Then say it like you mean it."

"Quick wan..."

"WRONG!"

The young girl flinched back into her seat, before the grizzled man turned to the last remaining hand still in the air. "Ah yes _Granger_. I've heard about you, McGonagall says your some kind of genius, let's see if she is right."

"Yes sir, the answer is knowledge."

Several of the Slytherins in the back of the room snickered, at the girl's response. Of course, she would...

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Doesn't matter how fast or how powerful you are if you don't know what you are up against. All the wand speed in the world ain't gonna save you from a Dementor if you don't know the right charm."

With that the man slowly made his way back to the front of the class, before scribbling down some pages from their book. "Homework for next class, I want everyone here to memorize _all_ of the creatures on these pages... and what to do against them. That will be your first quiz as well."

 _***HPBB***_

"I told you the man was bloody insane!"

"Did you see the way he snapped at Malfoy? Bloody brilliant!"

"I sure wouldn't want to be serving detention with him though..."

The trio made their way behind the other group of Gryffindors, who were busy discussing their newest defense teacher after class. "What do you think about him Harry?"

The raven-haired boy merely shrugged in response to the bookworm, they had already had two evil teachers in that position, and another was a family friend so who knew what Moody would turn into.

"I know that he was one of the best Aurors during the war, took down a lot of Deatheaters in combat. I also heard he killed a lot of them..." Neville quickly replied.

"Harry!"

The three halted, and turned to wait for the energetic blonde Ravenclaw to catch up with them, immediately sneaking between Harry and Neville.

The blonde boy inwardly frowned, it was obvious, at least to him, that both girls were attracted to his best friend. Why was it that the Potter heir always seemed to have the most female attention as well? Neville had a betrothed... and Harry ends up with two girls pining for his attention.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry I…"

" _We_ " Neville growled out, earning himself a glare from the bushy haired girl.

"Harry, _we_ are not going to abandon you. _We_ are going to stick by your side no matter what happens with that stupid prophecy. _We_ are going to figure it out and deal with it when the time comes okay?"

"Thank you"

Neville and Hermione nodded, while Luna simply hugged the boy, earning herself a glare from the Granger.

"So, do we have any idea what any of that crap meant? I mean I am not a huge fan of fate or anything but… well after three years of messed up crap I am willing to err on the side of caution." The blonde boy muttered.

"Hmmm well there are quite a few references to 'fire' so maybe it has to do with the ' _Goblet of Fire_ '."

"No need to be a smartass about it Hermione…"

"Language…" the girl admonished, before continuing on, and ignoring the tongue being stuck out at her.

 _***HPBB***_

"Look!"

"Do you see that!?"

"Of course I do, it's pretty hard to miss the giant pirate ship..."

"What about the flying carriage?"

"I think that is just for the Headmaster, no way an entire school could fit in there."

"Yeah, not like we have _magic_ or anything."

"Hey why can't it be a Headmistress?"

As the various students clamored by the windows to get a sneak peak at the arrival, Harry and his friends sat calmly nearby, merely waiting for the crowd to disperse.

"I swear it's like they have never seen magic before" Hermione grumbled, as she engaged Neville in Wizard Chess.

"Aw come on Hermione, I bet if Hogwarts was going to a different school we would have some sort of awesome entrance as well."

The brunette rolled her eyes, as she took another of the blonde's pieces, earning a scowl for her efforts.

"Attention students, our guests shall be making their entrance to the Main Hall in one hour, please find your seats there for the time being." McGonagall called out from the doorway, creating a mad rush to either the individual houses to prepare, or towards the meeting room itself in order to get a decent seat.

Luna just sighed dreamily, before rising from her seat.

"Harry, would you like to accompany me to our destination?"

The boy nodded, missing the unseen glare given to him and his blonde friend by the other female Gryffindor.

"Easy Hermione, the school year just started, no need to start plotting the death of certain blonde girls quite yet."

"I bet if Draco Malfoy was clinging to Susan you would change your stance on that argument."

Neville paused, "touché"

 _***HPBB***_

"Allow me to introduce our foreign comrades, first Durmstrang!"

With that the doors to the main hall were thrown open, and in walked several lines of students in military formation, each in step with their leader.

"Ah Headmaster Karkaroff, so good to see you again."

"And you as well Headmaster Dumbledore, I see we arrived before _they_ did. What a surprise, the French were never known for their punctuality after all."

Just as he had announced this with a smirk music emanated from the corridor, as a procession of wizards and witches practically _danced_ into the room.

Without warning, most of the boys had stupid grins forming on their faces, as they stared at the lead pack of beautiful women.

All except Harry and a few others.

"What is going on?" the boy whispered to Neville, who appeared only mildly influenced.

"Veela…" the boy replied, before receiving a smack to the back of his head by Susan, who had taken to sitting next to them when she could.

"I-I mean… just Veela Harry, nothing important."

"Uhmm…"

"Of course you wouldn't be affected… don't know why I thought you _would_ be."

"Perhaps Harry is just far more _loyal_ to his girls than _some people_ I know." The Bones heiress stressed out, glaring at Neville the entire time.

"I still don't know what the big deal is…"

"Harry, Veela are magical creatures that have an aura of seduction emanating from them. It is highly influential on both sexes, but more so on men."

Luna nodded in agreement with the bookworm, her blue eyes glazing over just a bit as she dreamily watched the lovely creatures dance.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, could I talk to you for a second, the Nargles have been whispering quite a bit lately and I feel I must warn you about them."

Harry blinked, before nodding and walking with his blonde friend to a secluded corner. Now that he had time he noticed that the girl looked rather exhausted, almost delirious like when they had first met last year.

"You must listen Harry, I fear for your safety. You see I believe that the tournament is a setup for the Nargles to get their revenge against you. They are very tricky and..."

"Luna, when was the last time you _slept_."

The girl paused, before rationality slowly crept back into her mind. "I... I don't remember... I've been having nightmares and..."

She was quickly brought into a hug, where she instantly relaxed into the boy's arms.

Moments later Harry realized she had fallen asleep against him, a peaceful expression adorning her face.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry glanced down at the young blonde girl still wrapped around his torso. It had taken quite a bit of effort but he had finally managed to navigate them both to his room so that they were at least lying down on a bed for her nap.

'Something needs to be done, but we barely got away with it last year. I don't think she can sneak into Gryffindor Tower every night again…'

Without realizing it he had begun running his hands gently through her hair, eliciting a silent sigh as the blue-eyed girl snuggled into him even more.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry… I need to talk to you about something important."

The raven-haired boy looked down at the blonde, still wrapped in his arms, before nodding. "I… don't want you to enter the Tournament."

Before he could retort that he had _no interest_ in doing so the girl put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know you might want to, if nothing else just to prove that you _can_ win it but… I have a bad feeling Harry and I don't want you getting hurt. Just please _promise_ me that you won't enter it."

"I promise that I will not enter."

The blue-eyed girl studied him for a moment, before nodding happily and snuggling back into his chest. "Good… now you may either continue rubbing my back or running your fingers through my hair, both were _most_ enjoyable."

He chuckled, before proceeding to do as requested.

 _***HPBB***_

"Quiet please, quiet down. We shall now light the Goblet and begin the selection process."

Harry's stomach tightened, he remembered the words of the prophecy spoken earlier in the year, and merely prayed that they would not come true. Perhaps for once October 31st would _not_ be marked with disaster.

Moments after the ceremony began the first piece of paper was launched, and swiftly caught, by the elderly wizard.

"For Durmstrang… VICTOR KRUM!"

Roars of applause came from the table that had been magically created for those in attendance from the school.

"I told you, I bloody well told you it would be Krum, the man is a bloody legend in Quidditch. Who else would be bloody brilliant enough to…"

"Ron, shut up so we can hear the rest" Dean growled out, earning a sulk from the redhead.

Then another name flew from the Goblet.

"The Beauxbatons school champion shall be… FLEUR DELACOUR!" This time the cheers came from the opposite side, as a very beautiful girl stood and made her way out to the holding room.

The last paper spat from the flames was easily captured, and read aloud.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The Hufflepuff table roared out in excitement, as they stood clapping furiously, soon joined by the far more reluctant, but still excited, other Hogwarts tables.

"Now then, I would like to thank you all for attending and…"

Anything else the Headmaster would have said was promptly interrupted, as the Goblet of Fire had once more ignited.

 _***HPBB***_

'Not this year, please just one year of nothing happening…' the Potter heir silently prayed, before his hopes were dashed.

A single piece of paper was launched from the chalice, and deftly caught by the elder wizard.

Silence fell over the room as the man's eyes narrowed, "Harry Potter!"

The boy's face fell, as he slowly rose and made his way towards where McGonagall gestured. He had already noticed the upset look in her eyes as they crossed paths.

 _***HPBB***_

"Something wrong? Are we wanted back in the Main Hall already?" Cedric Diggory questioned as Harry slowly walked in, his head down as he went through what he could do in this situation.

"Unfortunately, not Mr. Diggory, it appears as though Mr. Potter has chosen to cheat and find a way to enter the tournament regardless of the other champions. I must say Harry I am very disappointed in you." Dumbledore clarified, as he entered in with the other school leaders, several teachers, and officials.

"Yes, what a surprise, Potter wants all the spotlight to himself. Just like his father." Harry hadn't even needed to raise his head to tell it was the potions professor who spoke of him so poorly.

"This is an outrage Dumbledore! Durmstrang will _not_ abide this… this… deception!"

"I agree" the large woman nodded, although considerably calmer than the smaller man. "I do not know what your plan is young man but I assure you that it will end disastrously for you."

"Imagine it… four competitors, and one is the boy-who-lived!"

Fleur and Krum both blinked in confusion, before turning to the youngest person in the room. "Him? but he is so... little."

Harry flinched slightly at the taunt French girl's taunt while Krum's laughter filled the room. "I say we let him compete, if he is smart enough to enter himself then let him deal with trying to survive on his own!"

"But it would be unfair to the others he must withdraw!" Karkaroff began, before being interrupted.

"Don't be stupid Igor, the moment his name came out of the Goblet he was entered into a magical contract. Like it or not the boy _has_ to participate." a rough growl echoed through the room as the new defense teacher slowly made his way in.

"I assure you all that Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts Champion. Mr. Potter will be considered his own entity until such time as we can figure out _exactly_ what occurred. Hogwarts does _not_ condone cheating." Albus called out, ending all further arguments.

The man named Bagman cleared his throat quietly, before walking forward and speaking up to try and ease the tension a bit. "Yes well… now that everything has been sorted out I wish to make an announcement about the first task. It will begin in one and a half months, on December fifteenth. The task is rather simple, in accordance with the rules of the tournament you each must defeat an unknown threat as a test of bravery."

The other champions nodded in understanding, while Harry barely registered what was said. His thoughts were far more focused on _survival_ rather than victory.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Of course,_ Potter had entered himself into the tournament. The little brat was just like his father, a stuck-up glory seeking bastard.

'It was _their_ fault that Lily had died. If James Potter hadn't turned her against me then…'

Snape fumed as he practically stomped down the hallway towards his chambers.

'But it wasn't just that. Oh no, the entire wizarding world then had to declare it a national bloody holiday. Let's all celebrate the day that the most wonderful woman to ever walk the Earth died for her miserable and useless son.'

By the time the professor had reached his personal quarters he had worked himself up to the extent of having a stomach ache from the rage.

"BLOODY HELL!" he roared, before picking up and throwing a glass vial against the wall.

Moments later he slunk to the floor, silently weeping for the woman he had loved.

 _***HPBB***_

After the meeting Dumbledore had swiftly made his way towards his office before activating the ward system inside. Harry had found a way to manipulate his way into the tournament, and while it was disturbing to think he could trick such a powerful artifact it was also a blessing in disguise. The Triwizard Tournament was known to kill contestants every year it was held... and this one would be no different.

All the aged wizard had to do now was _ensure_ the boy's demise, and the future Dark Lord rising within him would be stopped once and for all.

First and foremost he had to ensure the boy's isolation. A brief scan through the wards located all three of Harry's friends, those who would stand by him no matter what. This had to be changed, unfortunately. While he couldn't _completely_ alter their wills in such a short time he _could_ amplify certain emotions they were experiencing.

Jealousy over his success

Betrayal of the warnings bestowed

Obsession with Rules

Any one of these alone wouldn't be strong enough to sway any of them away from his side, but if these thoughts and emotions were strengthened to an almost unnatural degree...

He really did not enjoy manipulating children in such a way but... it was for the greater good after all.

 _***HPBB***_

"So, my Godfather was right, once again you show your true colors as the glory seeking arse that you are Potter."

Harry continued walking, determined to ignore Draco's taunts and jeers.

"What's wrong Potter, I thought you _wanted_ the fame and fortune?"

"I didn't enter myself into the Tournament."

"Can't wait to see your little plan go up in smoke Potter. Who knows, maybe you won't be walking away from this year like you did the last three."

The feeling in Harry's gut told him that the Malfoy heir might not be too far from the truth.

 _***HPBB***_

"What a surprise, Potter is trying to outshine _everyone_ again. What's the matter Potter? Can't let someone else be the Hogwarts Champion? Couldn't let good ol Cedric just win one, could you?" Ronald Weasley growled out, backed by nearly the entire Gryffindor house.

The boy-who-lived had returned to his house common room, trying to figure out what to do when he had noticed the entirety of his house gathered, seemingly waiting for him. Even then he had hope, maybe they would rally behind him? Show their support for all of the other times they hadn't. Maybe _this time_ would be different.

He was wrong, it was a repeat of the second year. Already he could see the mistrust and betrayal in their eyes."Just so you know _Potter_ we support the true champion of Hogwarts, Cedric!"

The raven-haired boy nodded, what else _could_ he do? With that most of the room left, some bumping into him on the way out, others simply refusing to look at him, like he was some sort of disease. Finally he was left alone, save for his three friends. Turning to them he prepared to explain what had happened, to ask for their help, to _beg_ for their support.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom _stormed_ up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room. Another year of Harry getting all the attention, of _Harry_ being celebrated for his achievements, of _Harry_...

As he entered all thoughts froze. The target of his rage was standing in the common room, oblivious to his presence, and it looked more like he was on trial for murder than speaking with his fellow classmates.

Sneers, growls, name calling, shouting... all of this surrounded the poor bespectacled boy. Yet his own rage remained...

Something wasn't right. Neville shook his head to clear the confusion and fog from his mind before focusing once more. There was still an anger in his chest...but why? Why would he be angry at Harry? Sure he had been jealous earlier in the year but... why would that cause so much _anger_?

Glancing to the side he noticed similar looks of confusion on both Luna and Hermione. Something was terribly wrong, and the boy slowly made his way over to the two girls.

"Feeling a bit confused?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, rubbing her temples as if to get rid of a headache. "I can't... seem to focus..."

"I can... but all I feel is anger..."

"Do you think..."

"Someone is influencing us" Luna muttered, shaking her head rapidly to the side as she fought against the affect.

"But why would..."

"The Tournament, the prophecy..."

All three eyes widened in shock. Someone was targeting their friend once more, and that realization finally broke the manipulations of a certain Headmaster.

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmaster don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

"I wish I had any other options Minerva, but the rules are quite clear. Harry _must_ remain on the grounds to compete with the other champions but… he _cannot_ live in Hogwarts. Every participating school must have their own accommodations."

The woman's heart sunk as she took stock of the situation. It was quite clear that the boy didn't enter himself, he never wanted fame or money before, and it was also clear that Dumbledore either _didn't_ believe him... or more distressingly _didn't care_.

Plans would need to be made, the boy needed help, guidance, and allies.

 _***HPBB***_

"N-N-Neville, H-Hermione, Luna I swear I didn't…" the boy-who-lived stuttered out,

"Of course not Harry, we know that." the boy replied, before Luna rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's chest in a hug.

A slight elbow to the side brought Hermione out of her glare as Neville gave her one of his own.

"He's right Harry, this is _obviously_ someone trying to harm you. If Neville can see that then it is _blatantly_ obvious to the rest of us." the bushy-haired girl chimed in, giving a teasing smirk to the boy.

"Quite right Mr. Potter."

The four turned to find Minerva McGonagall standing nearby, a disappointed look on her face. "I had hoped that my other lions would see that as well after the previous years but..."

"Sheep will always stay together" Hermione muttered, earning a sad nod from the professor.

"I am afraid so. But it appears as though your _true_ friends have stuck by you Mr. Potter... Harry... I have no intentions of letting you go through this alone either."

He gave them a thankful nod.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that you will need to find another place to live on the grounds for the duration of the tournament. It is a part of the rules after all. You have until the end of day tomorrow to pack." Dumbeldore decreed.

Another blow, one more on top of many. Apparently, he was being thrown out of Hogwarts as well.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but you knew the risks by entering…"

"B-but I didn't…" the boy stuttered, only for the man to turn and leave.

'What am I going to do now?'

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, it is _going_ to be okay..."

The boy nodded slowly, he still had his three friends and McGonagall. Susan had joined them less than an hour later, having never believed that he would purposefully try and break the rules either.

"I only have one night and then..."

Neville had a far away look in his eyes, before snapping his head back to his best friend. Now wasn't the time for distractions, now wasn't the time for any petty jealousy that had been built up over the summer. Now was the time for action, to help his best friend in his moment of greatest need.

"Then we do this one step at a time."

The others looked at him curiously, and the blonde boy smirked inwardly, "or in terms that _Hermione_ would understand, we do this like a school project. Rather than trying to look at all of it at once we take it section by section to avoid being overwhelmed."

The girl gave him a pouting glare, and the Longbottom made a mental tally for him in their private battle.

McGonagall nodded, "first priorities are to see if we can get Harry out of the tournament without losing his magic, and finding him a place to stay."

" _Obviously_ professor McGonagall and I will be researching the tournament." Hermione proclaimed, earning several eye rolls.

"Which means that Neville and I can start looking into places he can stay, why not just use Hogsmeade or stay with your godparents Harry?"

"I can't... Dumbledore informed me that I _have_ to be on the grounds but outside the castle Wards."

Minerva nodded, that would explain why the other schools are staying in their carriages rather than simply using the Floo Network when it is time for the tasks."

"Okay, well then we keep going over options till we find something, right Nev?"

The boy nodded towards his fiance.

"I will start packing..." the raven-haired boy whispered, "just in case..."

The room turned solemn until the Deputy Headmistress turned towards the female blonde.

"Miss Lovegood, you can..."

"I will keep Harry company and make him happy!"

Hermione _fought_ the urge to switch spots with the girl. Surely the Ravenclaw could do research instead...

 _***HPBB***_

 _Padfoot & Mooney,_

 _Something has happened again at Hogwarts this year. I have been entered into the Triwizard Tournament against my will and now I am being forced to compete. Even worse is that the school doesn't believe me. They all think I chose to enter despite not wanting to! I could really use some help from you guys. If you can, please come back to Hogwarts as soon as possible…_

 _Harry_

The boy sighed before glancing over at his snow-white owl. "You believe me… right girl?" The creature gave a hoot of indignation, and a glare that said, 'of course I do you stupid boy'.

It was returned by a small smile, "thanks girl… I'm starting to run out of friends and I don't know what I would do without…"

He paused, wiping away the tears that he had begun shedding without realization. The glare he had been receiving dropped from the owl's face as it hopped up onto his shoulder and rubbed affectionately onto his cheek.

"Thank you… please take this to Padfoot and Moony, I… need advice... and all the help I can get." A slight nod and the creature was off, soon becoming just a pale dot in the distance.

 _***HPBB***_

After a sleepless night, Harry and his friends had yet to come up with any solutions.

Hermione and McGonagall's research had turned up nothing of value, save for that the contract was completely binding in every magical way. There was simply no way for him to get out of the tournament except for seeing it through till the end.

Neville and Susan had been equally unsuccessful with their attempts. He couldn't stay with the other schools and any construction on Hogwarts grounds had to get approval months in advance. Unless Harry was planning on living outside until spring he wouldn't be able to simply buy or build a temporary home.

The only saving grace thus far had been a fairly peaceful sleep with Luna, who had cuddled into him far more than usual, practically wrapping herself around his body in a full hug.

The next morning showed no signs of improvement from the rest of the school either. He was barred from eating at the Gryffindor table, who wanted no association with him what so ever, and thus began to take his food elsewhere when the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"Attention please, after spending a good deal of time last night we have come to the realization of how a certain individual managed to enter himself into the _Tri_ wizard Tournament. It appears Mr. Potter had falsified documents written up to enter himself under a school that had closed down well over a decade ago. As such the board and I have agreed to _honor_ Mr. Potter's request, and proclaim him to be a part of 'Salem School for Witches and Wizards'. Thus, he will no longer be accepted as a Hogwarts student."

Harry's heart broke just a little more before Hermione and Luna both gave his opposing hands comforting squeezes. No matter what they would be by his side, as would Neville and Susan if their nods were any indication. McGonagall had simply snorted when she heard Dumbledore's 'explanation'. Who in their right mind thought that a fourth year student would be clever enough for such a ruse? Meanwhile Harry simply averted his eyes to the floor, his mind whirling at a hundred miles an hour, what else could go wrong? Was he going to be kicked out of Britain as well?

He was answered several hours later in the noon owl post.

 _The Boy who Cheated_

 _The former savior of the wizarding world has shown his true colors this week by illegally entering himself into the Triwizard Tournament. Sources state that the boy manipulated a little-known loophole, thus allowing him to enter in as a representative of a former school. Although we could not obtain an official statement from any of the staff at Hogwarts we have been assured that Cedric Diggory remains the official, and only, champion of our great school._

 _Mr. Potter could not be reached for comment, but considering what he is willing to do for the spotlight this reporter has no interest in pandering to him anymore than we already have. What does it say about our nation when the hero we all worshipped turns out to be just a glory seeking brat?_

 _When asked this question Minster Fudge had this to say:_

" _Mr. Potter has disrespected his school, the ideals of the tournament, and our trust. Due to these actions, I have decided that, Mr. Potter will no longer be recognized as a member of this great nation."_

 _There you have it loyal readers, we have asked for action to be taken against this cheater and our pleas have been heard and acted upon. No longer will Harry Potter be a household name associated with bravery or loyalty. Instead he is a thief and a coward. Time will tell how and when his actions finally catch up to him._

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, it is time."

The boy gave a nod to the Headmaster, before picking up his trunk and departing the Gryffindor tower, he wasn't surprised to hear a few boos and jeers from behind as most of his 'housemates' had been present to watch him leave.

His friends had followed closely behind him while the Deputy Headmistress had chosen to stay behind and 'instruct' her lions on proper behavior.

Minutes later he departed the castle, having avoided most of the students in his trip out.

"What am I going to do now…" he whispered, looking over the lake and the forest beyond. He had to stay on the school grounds, but not in the castle… where did that leave him? Would he be forced to sleep outside for the remainder of, what seemed to be, his short life?

"We will figure something out Harry, even if we have to sleep outside with you" Neville commented, his voice filled with the determination that Harry was lacking at the moment.

Suddenly a soft popping noise alerted him to something else being present.

"Master Harry Potter?"

"Dobby?"

"Oh it is you great Harry Potter sir! Dobby was afraid that you would be gone and that Dobby wouldn't be able to find you."

"No Dobby… I wouldn't know where to go anyway…"

The three students stood by watching, almost in amusement, at the two's interaction.

"Dobby does not understand why everyone is mad at the great Harry Potter, Dobby thinks they are being rude."

The boy forced a small smile, "they believe I entered the tournament Dobby, they think I betrayed them."

"It does not matter if master Harry Potter did or not… they should have stuck by him." Several nods confirmed that his friends agreed.

"I wish everyone saw life as simply as you do Dobby."

The Elf grinned at the praise, before taking on a thinking pose and then snapping its fingers.

"Dobby knows what to do! Master Harry Potter must live here, but not here yes?" at the nod of confirmation the small Elf's grin broadened. "Dobby knows where the great Harry Potter can stay!"

 _***HPBB***_


	22. Birth

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Birth

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Dobby knows what to do! Master Harry Potter must live here, but not here yes?" at the nod of confirmation the small Elf's grin broadened. "Dobby knows where the great Harry Potter can stay!"_

 _***HPBB***_

"Are you sure about this Dobby?" The boy inquired, as he glanced around the dimly lit, and quite frankly awful, tunnel. He hadn't been down to the Chamber of Secrets since his second year, and he hadn't planned on returning anytime soon.

"Dobby is sure. Dobby read that to be Hogwarts it must be inside wards; this room is not."

For his three best friends though, "I... don't like this place Harry..." Neville muttered out as he felt the creeping feeling of despair run down his spine. Was this what he had pushed Harry into while he had simply dealt with a thieving teacher?

"Harry... what is _that_?"

The occupants glanced towards where Hermione gestured, her face frozen in horror at the corpse of the basilisk that lay preserved in the corner.

"Oh, that is the monster that petrified you in the second year."

It was said so nonchalantly that the bushy-haired girl burst into tears before throwing herself onto the boy in a hug. He had fought such a creature for her... and how had she repaid him? Having a stupid fight the following year, and then being a jealous prat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

The boy just looked bewildered, what on earth was she apologizing for?

"I... last year... I _abandoned_ you for a s-stupid f-fight and you..."

"Hermione, it is okay we had a fight, things happen..."

"NO! Th-things do not _just_ happen... y-you fought th-that thing for me and I... I have been _horrible_ towards you!"

The two friends crouched down, with Harry drawing the girl into a hug of his own and letting her sob into his chest.

Luna, in the meantime, simply gazed around the chamber, attempting to find some sort of hope in the situation. The boy had rescued her lasts year... and now it looked as though he would be doomed to spending _months_ alone in this awful place.

It was not something she would wish even on her enemies, much less the boy she had grown to care so much for.

"Harry... I know that this is far from _ideal_ , and I sure as hell don't like the idea of you being down here anymore than absolutely necessary but... for now it is at least _something_. It seems as though you will at least be _safe_."

The boy-who-lived merely nodded in agreement with his male friend, it certainly wasn't a good situation but at least it was a place to stay for now. One problem solved, another hundred or so to go.

Just then the ruffling of wings alerted the boy-who-lived to a snow-white owl flying down the chamber, and landing on his shoulder. A letter was attached to her leg which she extended for him to take seconds later.

"Hedwig? How did you find me here?"

The glare sent his way spoke volumes. 'Stupid boy, I will _always_ be able to find you.'

He smiled, before giving the bird a gentle rub and unraveling the letter. It was from his Godparents,

 _Dear Pup/Cub,_

 _Congrads on getting in! Heard all about your sneakiness and we are so proud, just make sure you kick a lot of ass for us okay? Would love to be there to cheer you on but Dumbledore has us running all over the country looking for a bunch of cursed artifacts. That being said we might be able to make your victory ceremony. The competition is being broadcasted so we will be able to watch. Keep in touch!_

 _Love Padfoot, and Moony_

They didn't understand either, or just didn't believe him. Why is it that everyone thought he _wanted_ to be in the tournament? Why couldn't anyone just _help him_?

Neville had taken the letter shortly after, before scowling angrily, and handing it over to the, still sniffling, bookworm and the other blonde. "stupid no good arseholes... I swear when they get their lazy asses back here I am going to hex your godfathers so hard that they wont sit right for a month!"

A slight smile crossed Harry's face, at least his three best friends were still by his side.

"What do I do now? The only ones who even seem to care if I make it at this point are you three, Dobby, Hedwig, and McGonagall and this tournament is designed for those with twice as many years of experience has I have... how am I supposed to _survive_ without any extra help?"

Glancing up the emerald-eyed boy noticed a fierce look on the Elf's face, and was afraid he had upset one of the few creatures looking out for him, instead he got an answer.

"Help? When has Master Harry Potter ever _needed_ help? Did Master Harry Potter have help when he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby?"

"I don't…"

"Did Master Harry Potter have help when he defeated a troll?"

"No but…"

"Did Master Harry Potter have help when he stood against a monster his second year?"

"That was diff…"

"Did Master Harry Potter have help when he stood against the Dementors?"

"Remus and Sirius were…."

"Did Master Harry Potter have help when he saved his friends, and strangers? Did Master Harry Potter have help when he saved Dobby?"

"No I did not."

"Master Harry Potter did not have help… nor did he _need_ help. Master Harry Potter will do what he has _always_ done, and triumph. Master Harry Potter will show the other champions, show the students, show his 'country', and show the _world_ why he is the only one who _deserves_ to be called The Champion."

The three other human children just stood back smiling as the Elf proclaimed the boy's achievements. It was so easy to forget all that Harry had accomplished over his short time at Hogwarts... but when they were all listed at once it was far more impressive than what most adults could claim in their entire lifetimes.

"He is right Harry... and you _aren't_ alone. We will _not_ let you go through this by yourself. McGonagall is going to help as much as she can, and as soon as the two Marauders return we will be _insisting_ that they pull their weight. You can do this... you _will_ do this." The Ravenclaw emphasized with a fire burning in her eyes.

The raven-haired boy nodded, as he straightened up and took a calming breath. Dobby was right, his _friends_ were right, he would survive because he _had_ to survive. With or without anyone else's help.

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me sir, is there a 'Harry Potter' residing here?"

Snape growled as he turned to the man carrying the package. "No, _Potter_ has been exiled from Hogwarts, go bother someone else."

"Well sir I need to deliver this to…"

"Well I don't know _where_ the brat is, and no one else seems to either. So go bother _someone else_."

The man sighed, why the hell was it so damn hard to deliver one stupid package?

 _***HPBB***_

"So, what do I do now…"

"Since Master Harry Potter's school and family are… being jerks… Master Harry Potter should figure out what he needs to survive and start from there."

"Okay, since there doesn't seem to be a way of getting you out of the tournament safely that means we need to start preparing for the tasks ahead. I am going to start in the library and check out any books I can find on past tournaments. Maybe we can find a pattern to give us a heads up on what you will be facing." Hermione replied, wiping the remains of her tears away and focusing her thoughts on her best friend's life.

"Right, while Hermione is doing the _easy_ part..." Neville paused to let the girl reply by sticking her tongue out before continuing on to help lighten the mood, "I will be checking out the political ramifications of all this with Gran. Hopefully we can use the situation to gain a future advantage in some way."

"I will be going shopping!"

All four, including Dobby, turned towards the happy young blonde girl, who smiled back. "Well _obviously_ Harry can't sleep on the stone tiles in a dimly lit chamber with nothing but cold water to keep him warm. If you are going to show everyone who is the best then you will need to be _at your best_."

The others nodded at her logic, before Harry found a _slight_ flaw in their plan. "We might need to find outside resources though. With Dumbledore being... well a prat, and the other champions being in the same situation there is no guarantee that Hermione will be able to find books in time, nor that Neville will have any ways of manipulating the situation, it is rather unique after all.

"Dobby can help! Dobby will go and buy books… but Dobby has no money…"

"I have a little, maybe we can go to Gringotts first?"

A soft chuckle came from the Longbottom heir at Harry's reply, thus gaining himself attention once more. "Oh come on Harry... you have a _little_?"

"I mean I know I am better off than some but..."

"Harry... the Potters were one of the _major_ Pureblood families..."

The emerald-eyed boy just stared back, as if that term meant something.

"You... were never told were you... Bloody hell Harry I'm sorry, I just... I guess I am a bigger idiot than I thought. I knew you weren't told much about our society but I figured after first year _someone_ would have told you about your heritage..."

A sad shaking of the boy's head gained frowns from everyone else in the chamber. "Okay well head to Gringotts first and get a bit of coin, I can sit down with you later and explain things once we are settled in."

"Thank you Neville, now all I have to do is figure out how to get to..."

"Dobby can take you there!"

With a snap of his fingers Harry and the Elf vanished from the Chamber.

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome to Gringotts what can we do for you?" The goblin half growled out as Harry approached the teller.

"I would like to make a withdraw please."

"Key?"

The boy handed it over, while the creature took it and paused for a moment, "wait here"

Harry shrugged, before glancing around at the others in the lobby. Some were blatantly ignoring him, others were pointing and whispering, but a majority simply glared angrily when they met his eyes.

'To hell with them'

"Ah Mr. Potter, this way please."

Following the small creature Harry was lead into a back office, where a larger goblin sat behind a very ornate desk.

"Ah at last we meet. I am Jareth Giant Slayer, Lord of Gringotts."

The boy returned the offered handshake before sitting at the gestured towards chair.

"My apologies I was not aware that Gringotts had a lord."

"Quite alright, most humans do not. We are more than just a bank. Due to legal issues we declared ourselves a separate nation entirely, but that is not important right now. The reason I called you in here way to inquire as to your status as Triwizard Champion. You see Gringotts has a role in gambling on the outcome of the Tournament and we wish to ensure that all of the odds are as even and fair as possible before it begins. Considering your lack of experience, I wish to ensure that you are not too far at a disadvantage."

"I would say that I am well behind the other Champions if that is the case, but I have triumphed before and I will do so again. I have no other options currently."

"Indeed, which brings me to the second reason I brought you in here. You see goblins value two things in this world, mathematics and battle. We actually have no interest in gold like you humans do, but rather in the act of keep track and using its value in the market. More than that though is battle, through the grapevine I have heard rumors of your… victory… in your second year and I would like to make you an offer. If you would allow me to view your memories of that fight I will provide you with some rather interesting information regarding what I have heard of the Tournament thus far."

"Uhm, okay… how exactly do you…"

"Oh it is completely painless I assure you. Simply try and focus on the memory and place this small device on your head." With that the goblin handed over a small triangular stone artifact, which Harry used as instructed before giving it back.

"Now all we do is place it into the _Pensieve_ , which stores memories, and then…"

The goblin proceeded to dunk his head in, and kept it under for several minutes before withdrawing it with a content sigh.

"Blood, honor, and battle… there is nothing better. Truly a grand memory you have Mr. Potter, should you ever be interested in making copies and selling it we would be more than happy to purchase quite a few for the goblin nations. Not only that but the carcass of the creature is worth more than a small fortune. If it has been preserved then even more so. Something to consider in the future."

The boy blinked in confusion for a moment, before giving a shrug. Something to think about surely, but he had far more pressing matter at the time.

"Of course, as promised I have procured a few interesting book for you to read over. You are in quite an _interesting_ situation Mr. Potter. I am sure that given time you will create quite the calamity in the wizarding world." the lord smirked, as he handed over a few books.

"Why are you helping me? Surely you don't care _that much_ about making the betting even."

The goblin grinned, showing ferocious looking teeth. "You are far wiser than most would have me believe Mr. Potter. I rather enjoy watching wizards and witches run around like idiots. I feel as though you can create just the sort of... chaos that I enjoy watching from afar. Plus it is always fun to see those who are in power appear powerless due to their own stupidity."

"Dumbledore?"

"Indeed" if possible Jareth's grin grew even wider.

 _***HPBB***_

"We need to do something for Harry... we _can't_ just let him stay in that awful place by himself..." Hermione whispered, earning nods from the others who had slipped into the room unnoticed. Although the boy's allies were few in number, they were determined to help him in anyway possible.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be anyway for him to stay in Hogwarts, the wards will immediately alert the _Headmaster"_ Here McGonagall spat slightly as if the title was foul tasting, "and Harry will be removed regardless."

"So he has to stay down there but... I can barely be in that place for a few _hours_ without losing hope... I can't imagine what will happen to him if..."

"Then we take turns."

The others glanced at Luna, who had a bright smile adorning her face.

"What do you..."

"We take turns silly, that way Harry is never alone, and we can all continue classes without raising suspicions. I can even stay down with him at night just in..."

"I don't think that is a good idea" Hermione _immediately_ interrupted, no way was she going to let the cheerful blonde sleep with her best friend for another year.

"Actually Hermione I do believe that..." Before McGonagall could continue her statement the bushy-haired witch waved her off for a moment.

"Not the taking turns part, that is a _good_ idea. But I don't think Luna should spend _every_ night with him."

"Why not"

It was certainly not the tone that the others were used to hearing from the Ravenclaw. It was cold, annoyed, and more than a little upset.

"Because... if..." The youngest Granger fought for a _good_ reason without revealing too much quite yet, but Minerva seemed to understand even without the confession.

"Because we don't want Albus noticing your absence, which will happen if you are gone _every_ night. Meanwhile if we were to swap it up... say between you _and_ someone like... oh I don't know... Hermione, then we could certainly keep the plan going for considerably longer.

No one missed the slight growl coming from the youngest blonde, before giving a reluctant nod. At least she would still be sleeping with Harry _every other_ night.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dobby"

The House-Elf appeared near instantly, earning him a smile from the raven-haired boy. "Yes Master Harry Potter?"

A sudden thought crossed the student's mind as he paused for a moment and figured that with the others gone it would be a good time to ask and not make the smaller creature embarrassed, "why do you call me 'master'?"

"Because Master Harry Potter is great, and wise and..."

Harry waved for the creature to stop, earning silence a second later, "yes I understand how you feel about me but... why _master_?"

"Dobby is..." he paused, appearing almost... shy for a moment, "Dobby was hoping that Harry Potter might _be_ Dobby's master someday... that Dobby may prove himself worthy..."

"Dobby, you _are more than worthy_."

The eyes that looked down at the ground found themselves staring back into the emerald-green eyes of his hero.

"W-will Harry Potter accept Dobby as his House-Elf?" he whispered out.

His new _master_ nodded, and the two glowed with a small light for a moment before they felt the connection become established.

A screech of joy filled the Chamber as Dobby flung himself onto the boy's legs in a strong hug.

"Oh Dobby is so _happy_ to serve the Great Master Harry Potter, whatever he needs Dobby will get!"

"Dobby, information and knowledge are fine but I need something else for the upcoming task. There is no way to predict what sort of creature I will face so..."

"Master Harry Potter needs to strengthen himself!"

A nod confirmed the Elf's theory, who disappeared a moment later.

Seconds ticked by before Dobby reappeared, with a rather large box next to him.

"Dobby bought Master Harry Potter what the Muggles called 'weight lifting'.

Harry blinked in confusion, before smiling again. If he survived this, Dobby would _undoubtedly_ be one of the main reasons.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville looked down at the badge that had been handed to him. At first it merely said 'Cedric Diggory, true Champion' but after a moment it shifted to between a few rather... insulting phrases about his former best friend.

'Potter sucks'

'Harry Potter, the boy-who-cheated'

'Exile Harry'

'Harry the loser'

The Longbottom heir scowled.

"Well? Do you want one Neville?"

"Harry is, and always will be my best friend... and not only saved my life but the life of _your_ sister Ron... what the hell do you think?

"The redhead didn't seem to notice the anger used in the tone and gave a shrug, eh suite yourself, the twins are making a _killing_ off of these. They promised to get us something nice for the holidays this year with the money."

But Neville had already zoned out and stomped off to the next class, more and more he was regretting not just finding a reason to drop out of school and stay with his best friend during this year rather than dealing with the two faced arseholes of Gryffindor.

'House of the brave' indeed...

 _***HPBB***_

Rolling her eyes a certain bookworm pushed her way past a group of students who were busy snickering at the new fad of the so called. Apparently some sort of badges that would change phrase every few minutes, most of them designed towards putting down the boy-who-lived.

Personally she was struggling not to put a subtle hex on _all_ of the items to set the wearers on fire...

The bushy-haired girl huffed, before walking just a little faster than before.

"Trying to avoid the crowds?"

The girl practically spun in place at the deep voice from behind her. She immediately recognized the older boy, as the champion from Durmstrang, Victor Krum.

"I-I... umm..."

He just smiled warmly at her stuttering, "heading to the library?"

Hermione's mind _surged_ into action, she figured that the boy probably knew about her connection to Harry, and from the rumors he was used to having girls swoon over him like airheads... maybe she could use that? The bushy-haired Gryffindor smiled shyly and nodded. Let no one say that the youngest Granger was incapable of manipulating others.

"Mind if I accompany you? I could use a bit of peace and quiet myself after the last few days."

 _***HPBB***_

Luna had never considered herself very pretty before. Sure she liked her appearance, and certainly had no problems with it even if she was never one of the 'beautiful' girls of Hogwarts.

That was why when she caught the Hufflepuff Champion staring at her during the time between classes and at meals it was a bit... odd.

Eventually he approached her though, "excuse me, Luna right?"

"Yes, it is good to see you are not infested with Snorkacks like so many others around the school are."

"Uh yeah, listen I was just... well admiring you from afar."

The blue-eyed girl giggled slightly, he was sort of cute she supposed.

"Well I was thinking, there is this dance coming up in the winter and... well if you don't have a date I would be honored to take you."

Luna paused, something was wrong and this time the screaming in the back of her mind cut through the confusion and darkness. This _boy_ was trying to use her, the way he looked at her, the fact that they had never even _spoken_ before now, and that he was a champion all added up to only one thing.

Cedric smiled, although he had originally considered dating the blonde just to screw with the boy who appeared to have been trying to screw with him, but she was also a very pretty girl.

"I'm afraid I must decline oh Champion, for alas the Nargles would be most upset if I were to accompany you."

"Uhmm"

"Indeed, I do so hope I have not offended you but with the Snorkacks acting up as usual and Lord Wackspurt on a self imposed exile... well the political climate just isn't in the correct alignment with Venus."

"Uhhhh"

"But I do so hope that someday we might frolic together, purely platonically of course." the girl leaned in, her voice falling into a whisper, "for I wouldn't wish for either of us to catch the attention of the council of Grungors."

"Uhm yeah... of course..."

"Good, now that this has been settled I look forward to your performance in the tournament. Please try not to annoy Lord Wackspurt too much, for he is fearsome and quick to anger, also he tends to aim below the belt."

"Thanks... I think..."

With that young girl skipped away, leaving a _very_ confused Cedric Diggory behind.

 _***HPBB***_

"Oops..."

Dobby, Harry, and Hedwig all stared at the barbell set, weighing in at well over two hundred pounds, currently smashed _into_ the ceiling above them.

"Master Harry Potter is a bit stronger than Dobby originally thought..."

"Yeah..." Harry made a mental note _not_ to do any weight lifting while others were within harms way.

"Perhaps Master Harry Potter needs more weights?"

The boy shrugged, he sincerely doubted that anything else would suffice is he was able to do _that_ , at least anything that could be purchased.

A hoot from nearby earned the boy's attention, with Hedwig gesturing towards one of the massive stone statues in the chamber.

"Well... I guess that might work..."

Harry Potter set about working on lifting a object well over a thousand pounds in weight.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna?"

"Harry"

The blonde quickly slipped under the covers of the four-poster bed and snuggled into next to her friend, already feeling herself calm and relax.

"What are you..."

"Harry it has been a rather rough day for all of us. Relax, close your eyes, take a few deep breaths, and wrap your arms around me like last year... that was _most_ enjoyable."

Who was he to argue?

 _***HPBB***_

Thanks to the book on Triwizard Tournament rules and regulations Harry had known about the 'Weighing of the Wands' days before it occurred.

Thanks to Dobby he knew when and where it would be happening as well. Thus it was the other champions who appeared surprised when they entered the small room and found that the fourth was already present.

His three friends had wanted to accompany him, but the rules had specifically forbidden anyone save for the judges, and media, from being present.

"Ah welcome everyone. Now that the champions have all gathered we can begin the official ceremony. This is also the time in which we will introduce the judges for the Tournament. The two Headmasters, and the Headmistress will be a part, obviously. Along with them I will be representing the International magical community, and Ms..."

" _Madam_ Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minster of Magic." the pink clad woman interrupted, stepping forward with a rather odd faked smile.

"Yes, she will be representing the Ministry of Magic. From the press we have Miss Skeeter, who will be conducting interviews for anyone who is interested. Finally, for this task we will be having your wands inspected by our own local legend, Garrick Ollivander."

The staff that had attended clapped respectfully as the older man made his way toward the four students.

"Well then, ladies first?"

As the procedure began, and the Wandmaker began to rattle off a disturbing amount of information concerning all of the wands present and soon Harry noticed the rather, _creepy_ stare that Rita Skeeter was giving him.

"Mr. Potter, as the youngest I do believe you have been selected for the last inspection, your wand please."

The boy nodded, before handing it over to the man who had originally sold it to him.

"Ah yes, Holly, Phoenix core, eleven inches. Quite a remarkable wand indeed, did I ever mention that it is the 'brother' wand to the same as He-who-must-not-be-named? Quite an oddity I must say..."

"Excuse me, but did you say that Mr. _Potter's_ wand is the same as the Dark Lord's?" Skeeter piped up, writing down notes furiously.

"No... I said that..."

"I'm afraid I must interrupt you for a moment. Due to the regulations on dark artifacts I will be _confiscating_ his wand until the Ministry is able to run tests on it to ensure its safety."

Ollivander's eyes narrowed, "It is _not_ a dark artifact. Brother wands do not..."

"That is for the Ministry to decide is it not?" with that the woman snatched the wand from the man's hand, before pocketing it with a triumphant smirk.

"When will I..."

" _When_ we are sure that it is _not_ dangerous Potter." the woman snapped. "Since you are so confident in your abilities as a _champion_ I am sure that you will be just fine without it for the first task."

Harry's mood sank, why was it that anytime something _seemed_ to be looking up life conspired against him?

 _***HPBB***_

"I cannot _believe_ this!"

"Nev it will be fine..."

"Fine? _Fine!?_ That _bitch_ took your wand just to try and get you killed Harry!"

"We don't know that..."

" _Of course_ that is the reason! My Gran always warned me about women who wear too much pink. We are going to do something about her Harry. Mark my words we are going to ruin..."

"Neville! Calm down..."

The blonde boy took a few deep breaths, before nodding, much to the amusement of his fiance as the two sat with Harry outside, just to get some fresh air. "Now we need to figure out our next plan, what is done is done and worrying about the woman isn't going to help anything."

Susan nodded, as nice as it was to see her boyfriend finally defending his best friend with the passion she knew he possessed it wasn't the time or place to focus it. Better to hold it back for when it would truly make a difference rather than waste it on some awful woman.

 _***HPBB***_

"So Hermy, I have been thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"Well I really have liked spending time with you these past few days and I was hoping... _Shte otidesh na tantsa s men?_ "

Hermione stared at him in confusion for a moment before the boy chuckled with his best 'celebrity' smile. "It means 'will you go to the dance with me'."

"I..."

Before she could even reply another Durmstrang student came running in and whispered excitedly into the champion's ear.

"Ah, it appears as though I was correct, they _did_ smuggle our 'task' onto the school grounds."

Hermione perked up, finally she could get some _useful_ information out of the boy. It was bad enough that she had to spend the last few days listening to him mispronounce her name and flirt with literally every other girl who breathed but he also seemed completely useless when trying to do any sort of research.

"Really, what is it? I can tell the other champions and..." At least she could try and make it slightly fair, sure Harry needed the most help, and thus would be told first, but there was no reason to endanger other students as well.

"Sorry can't do that, it would be unfair to alert the others."

" _Unfair_?"

"This is a _competitive_ tournament Hermy, that means we are each in this to win. No sense in helping out the competition. Now about the dance?"

The bushy-haired girl grated her teeth together, ignoring the frowns that she mentally pictured her parents giving her. If that was how he was going to play it. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

The boy stared at her in confusion before she gave her own explanation a second later, "It means 'no'."

 _***HPBB***_

"I don't even have my wand anymore, what am I supposed to do for the Tournament?"

"We will figure something out Harry, don't worry." Hermione replied softly, hoping to ease the boy's tension.

"She's right, we just need to keep calm heads and look at the solution from a different angle. What about getting a new wand?"

Harry shook his head, "it was almost impossible to find the first wand that fit me, I can't imagine getting a new one in such little time."

"There must be something we can do..." Luna whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Use what I have." the boy-who-lived muttered, earning curious glances from the other teens. "Since the Ministry are being complete gits we can assume I _wont_ get the wand back until the end. That means I have to either learn to use magic without it, or find out a way to accomplish what I need to without normal magic."

"Wandless magic is very hard, Dobby knows that even his former master had problems with the basics."

"Well then that option is ruled out, at least for the first task. So what do I have _besides_ that?"

"How about the fact that the two hundred pound weight set is _still_ embedded in the ceiling?" Neville pointed out, earning a slight blush of embarrassment from the boy, before his eyes brightened in realization.

"Dobby... I need you to get me some books on hand to hand combat."

 _***HPBB***_

"Did you hear the news? Hermione Granger was asked by Victor Krum to the Yule Ball!"

"Forget that, Cedric just asked Luna Lovegood yesterday!"

"Wonder how Potter feels about this?"

"Who the hell cares about that cheater?"

"Good point."

Of course the students weren't _nearly_ as discreet as they thought, and the boy in question had overheard everything. An odd pain arose as his stomach felt like it was cramping up, a slight pinch arising in his chest as well. He _shouldn't_ have cared. He had far more important things to worry about than who was being invited and who was going to a dance but...

The more he thought about it the more it hurt. Why was it that the idea of Hermione or Luna dancing with someone else caused him such discomfort?

 _***HPBB***_

Harry glanced down curiously at the book that the excited Elf had handed to him. "Uhm Dobby, are you sure this is written in English?"

"Dobby is sure!"

"I'm not sure what the title even _means_."

"Dobby overheard lots of Muggles talking about it. Dobby looked for wizard books like this one but could not find any, so Dobby decided to look for Muggle books."

Harry shrugged, whatever 'Krav Maga' was he hoped it would be sufficient for the tasks ahead of him.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Weighing of the Wands_

 _To any of our readers who might have been sleeping under a rock for the past few weeks The Triwizard Tournament has once again been resumed at Hogwarts. From the selection on October 31_ _st_ _we have three esteemed and powerful champions... and one child who decided to sneak his way in._

 _That's right, Harry Potter was nominated as the fourth entree due to a loophole he was able to utilize. Thankfully, consequences have already begun to fall on the crooked boy's head. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has declared that the boy-who-cheated is no longer a member of Hogwarts, and henceforth is unable to reside inside of the castle he previously called his home. Not only that but our own Minister of Magic has declared the boy to be a liar and manipulator, henceforth exiling him from England at the end of the Tournament._

 _Now if you, dear readers, are anything like us then you probably believe the boy to have gotten off light on his 'sentence' and mockery of our rules and customs. Fear not, for it seems as though our Ministry has once again rose to the occasion. At the reveal of Master Wandmaker Ollivander, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge has seized the dark artifact that Harry Potter was using for further investigation._

 _We can only speculate that this fell item object is one of the reasons that the boy was able to enter at unawares of the Hogwarts staff. Hopefully it will be rightfully disposed of in time._

 _Meanwhile the first task looms on the Horizon, who will the true Triwizard Champion end up being? Will the former celebrity meet his end? Will Harry Potter's nickname turn from 'the-boy-who-lived' to 'the-boy-who-lost'?_

 _One thing is for certain, we here at the Daily Prophet will be rooting for Cedric Diggory, and encourage the rest of our readers to do the same._

Dobby _barely_ withheld the urge to shout at the newspaper laid out in front of him. How dare that _woman_ accuse his master of such vile things? How dare _everyone_ abandon him?

The Great Harry Potter did not seem to care one way or another what the press wrote about him, as the Elf noted when the boy had skimmed the article before shrugging and going back to his training regimen. However Dobby _did_ care about what was said about him.

If the Great Harry Potter would not stop such slander, and his friends were too busy helping him... the perhaps Dobby would be forced to step in and protect his hero from the vultures himself.

 _***HPBB***_

"Well well well if it isn't puny Potter. What's the matter Potter? I didn't think they were letting you eat with the rest of us mere peasants."

Harry continued eating his food in silence, trying his best to ignore the blonde Slytherin while most of the remaining students in the Main Hall began quieting down to hear better.

"Didn't hear me Potter? Or are you just too good to acknowledge us non..."

"Just take your shot Malfoy"

"Wh-what?"

"I said, _take your shot_. I have no housemates, no country, no wand, and no teachers looking out for me." Technically that was a lie, but Neville had warned that exposing McGonagall's aid might cause problems for both of them. "If you are going to do something just get it over with, otherwise leave me alone. I am tired of dealing with you year after year."

"You think you are better than me?"

"Only one way to find out. What's the matter Malfoy? You have a group of students behind you, while there is no one even _pretending_ to give a damn what you do to me. So just get it over with. Hell my back is even turned right now. You couldn't _ask_ for a better advantage."

The Malfoy heir glanced around, and sure enough none of the professors, or even the Gryffindors, seemed ready to intervene. The boy truly was on his own.

With a devious smirk Draco drew his wand, " _Cru_..."

Whatever spell he was preparing to cast would never finish as the Slytherin made one very costly mistake, he was standing _far_ _too close_ to his target.

With speed that shocked even the most prepared adult wizard and witch, the boy-who-lived spun around, twisted his adversaries arm, and slammed him face first into the table he was just sitting at.

Seconds later the other Slytherins went for their wands as well, only to freeze as Malfoy gasped out in pain.

"If any of you _truly believe_ you can get a spell off before I tear his arm from his body then by all means..."

"D-dont!" the blonde gasped out, while Harry leaned in closer to him.

"Do you understand now Malfoy? Even at my _worst_ , with no one standing behind me, without a wand, without a home or even a country... I _still_ beat you. You had no less than ten allies with you and yet... you are _still_ not a threat to me... don't ever attack me again."

At that moment McGonagall and the boy's _true_ friends entered the room from the side, bearing witness to what was occurring.

With a final shove the raven-haired boy got up to leave, but was interrupted by his victim's godfather.

"Detention for assaulting a student Potter."

Harry fought back the urge to scream at the man. He was sure that if Malfoy had actually cursed him then all that would have happened would be House Points for the Slytherins. But he had finally had enough.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no"

"Harry my boy, I do believe that..."

"I am _not_ your 'boy'. Furthermore you made it quite clear earlier in the year that I am _not_ a Hogwarts student, which means that none of you can assign me detentions. It is the same reason you cannot give them to Krum or Delacour. It would be ridiculously unfair."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor" the potions professor muttered out, earning a glare from McGonagall, who had moved forward to support her surrogate grandson.

Harry merely shrugged, "make it a thousand, see if I care."

Before Snape could respond a _deadly_ glare from the Deputy Headmistress silenced him, and promised retribution if he even considered that.

Despite the horror in the eyes of most of the Gryffindors in the room the boy continued on, "as I just got done explaining I am _not_ a student here, which means I could care less what happens to a house that abandoned me. All you are doing is taking points without reason, so go right ahead."

"Harry, surely you do not wish for your friends to be punished for your actions?" The Headmaster spoke up, trying to gauge the boy's reaction, and reassert control. "After all your expulsion is only temporary."

"Says who? What makes you think I am _going_ to come back after the Tournament is over?"

With that Harry left, ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of not only the staff, but many of his former so called friends.

 _***HPBB***_


	23. Trials

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Trials

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Says who? What makes you think I am going_ _to come back after the Tournament is over?"_

 _With that Harry left, ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of not only the staff, but many of his former so called friends._

 _***HPBB***_

"Has it _always_ been this bad?" Neville muttered out to the other occupants of the room.

Hermione, Luna, and Susan had all joined him in the library following the 'spectacle' in the main hall. Each had wanted to simply spend time with Harry, to make sure he was okay, but the boy had just wanted to be alone for a bit. He needed to process what had happened, and clear his mind to figure out what he would be doing _after_ the tournament was over.

None of them wanted him to leave.

But all understood if he did.

"I do recall it being pretty bad during the _Parseltongue_ incident." Hermione replied softly, as she sat down on a rather comfortable couch, giving a mock glare to Luna who sat next to her.

Over the previous weeks both had finally begun to set aside their jealousy and differences for the sake of their friend. It was an unspoken truce.

The 'war' could resume after Harry was safe.

Although if she were being honest Hermione was beginning to enjoy the blonde's presence, although don't tell her that, and started seeing her as more like a sister than a romantic rival.

Said 'romantic rival' nodded, "I remember the nargles being very cruel during my first year, especially with the rumors."

"Yeah but even then... I mean he was never _exiled_ for it..."

"It probably came pretty close..." Susan replied, finding her own seat next to her fiance, "the rules seem to work differently for Harry. He is expected to be perfect in every way, but even when he succeeds the thanks or acknowledgment is minimal."

All three students nodded.

"I can't believe that they just let _Snape_ get away with taking points for no reason..."

" _Professor_ Snape" The Longbottom heir corrected Hermione with a grin, it was always nice to throw the rules back in her face every once and a while.

Her response was very mature and well thought out... she stuck her tongue out at him, thus eliciting a giggle from Luna and Susan.

"I am starting to wonder if I even _care_ about the house points anymore... I mean with the system as ridiculous as it is now, and Harry fighting for his life, the House Cup seems... rather silly in the long run." the male remarked, earning a nod from Hermione, who had begun questioning this as well.

"I haven't really paid attention since I have been at Hogwarts." the youngest blonde chimed in with her musical voice. "But then again I have never really considered myself a Ravenclaw so..."

"Luna, when you aren't with Harry in the Chamber... do you want to use my bed in Gryffindor... you know, if it gets too bad?"

Hermione received a squeal of excitement, and a deep hug, from the girl.

"So..." the Bones heiress paused, searching for the right words. "What _is_ going to happen if Harry... leaves?"

The other three fell silent, each contemplating their own course of action.

"I will follow" Luna replied a few seconds later, "Harry was there for me when I had no one else... I will follow him down whichever path he might take."

Hermione nodded, true she _loved_ learning at Hogwarts, but the more she looked back on the last few years the more she realized that the _best_ memories were all focused around her best friend. She could always get more books, but there was only one Harry.

Neville, on the other hand, was more indecisive. It wasn't that he would betray his friend or abandon him, but he had a fiance now. If Susan were to stay and Harry depart... what could he do?

Said fiance seemed to notice his indecision and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you choose I will support you. We _will_ make it work if you decide to leave with him, and if you decide to stay we will figure out a way for you to stay in touch with him."

Giving the pretty girl an appreciative nod Neville turned back to the remaining two females, both of whom had knowing grins on their faces.

"You two do realize that only one of you can 'sleep with him' on the night before the first task right..."

Both turned bright red, before giving each other competitive glares once more.

 _***HPBB***_

Cedric Diggory traversed the seemingly endless paths that crisscrossed the grounds on which Hogwarts stood, following swiftly behind his Head of House.

"Excuse me ma'am but..."

"Almost there Cedric, come along now not much further."

The boy let out a silent sigh before nodding. Pomona Sprout made her way down to where Hagrid stood holding a lantern, before giving him a curt nod. How the hell the woman managed to move so easily for someone of her age the student would never understand.

"Ah Hagrid, I am glad to see you still up."

"O' course ma'am, just waitin fo you two."

"And we appreciate it, don't we Cedric?"

"O-of course..." it was a bit embarrassing but the young champion was a bit out of breath from the rapid journey. Quidditch wasn't _nearly_ as physically intensive as most thought. In reality the sport was almost entirely based on magic, allowing the riders to ignore the laws of physics, wind resistance, and even stay attached to their broom without any physical effort. The only reason that Quidditch stars tended to be more physically fit was the occasional jogs that the teams would force them on to improve camaraderie.

"Ah ery good. Come alon now, ova ere we are."

With that the half giant led the two further towards the Forbidden Forest where the sound of several large beasts could be heard rattling around inside of metal cages. As they came to a clearing Cedric's eyes opened wide in horror. He knew that the first task involved creatures... but he never suspected it would be _dragons_.

 _***HPBB***_

Professor Minerva McGonagall quickly made her way back towards the castle, and more specifically the Gryffindor commons where she would be able to locate one of Harry's companions.

Normally she would curse Hagrid's inability to keep his mouth shut about literally _any_ secret but in this case she was thanking every deity that would listen.

Dragons

Freaking dragons

What the Headmaster was thinking at this point... well it was quickly becoming obvious that he _wasn't_ thinking. Just as she entered the castle a voice called out from behind her, and she swore that her blood chilled just a bit.

"Where are you heading off to in such a rush Minerva?"

Speaking of said Headmaster.

"Just going to check on my lions Albus, you know how they can get without _constant_ supervision."

The older man hummed softly in acknowledgment as he stepped up next to her.

"What about you? I can't ever recall you hanging around the front entrance this late at night." Something was wrong, why was she so nervous around the man that she admired for so many decades? Why was it that she felt her heart racing and an uncomfortable sweat starting on the back of her neck?

Why did he put her so ill at ease?

"Actually I was hoping to speak with you about Mr. Potter."

Bloody hell

"Oh? Why me exactly? You know that I have not been in contact with him since he was removed from my house."

Again the man hummed softly, and again the voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to get away from him.

"I just wanted to ensure that the tournament is handled _properly_. You know that we cannot aide a different school's champion after all."

"Of course not, I would not dream of doing so." Technically she _still_ considered Harry to be one of her lions, tournament rules be damned.

"I am glad to hear it, well then carry on Minerva, I am glad we had time to talk."

"Of course Albus"

With that she turned and continued down the hallway... or would have if she had not heard the whispered ' _obliviate_ ' spell from behind her, and then falling into darkness.

"I am truly sorry for this Minerva, but Mr. Potter is becoming far too dangerous. He was supposed to be completely abandoned and yet his friends remain. I cannot have you intervening on the boy's behalf as well... it is for the greater good..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright you brats settle down settle down..."

When _few_ of the students even showed signs of paying attention, and far more interest in talk about the dance or the Tournament, 'Moody' lost his calm. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This quickly earned silence, and slight amounts of fear, from those present.

"Good, now then we are going to have a bit of a... _different_ type of lesson today. You see as I am sure many of you are _aware_ there are three curses in the magical community that are _unforgivable._ Can anyone tell me _why_?"

The atmosphere had turned from excitement to quiet hesitation as Hermione slowly rose her hand.

"Yes Granger?"

"B-because they are unforgivable"

The professor rolled his eyes, "yes yes congratulations you can memorize a definition from a book. I mean _why_ are they thus named?"

This time she did not respond, and so Draco Malfoy took it upon himself to do so for her. "Because they cannot be blocked by magical defenses _obviously_."

"Ah good good... BUT WRONG!"

Malfoy's eye twitched a bit, as sat back in his seat.

"Come come I am sure one of you _Pureblood's_ has a mommy or daddy who showed you a few of them. Surely you know why. After all most spells can kill, harm, or even control. So why are these _three_ so forbidden?"

Oddly enough it was Neville who raised his hand.

"Ah Longbottom, your answer?"

"Because they only do _one thing_."

"CORRECT! Most spells can cause harm, or even kill, in the right situation. The difference with the _unforgiveable_ s is that their function is _all_ that they do. A cutting curse can make adjustments to clothing, slice a loaf of bread, or take a man's head off. But the most _unforgivable_ of all, well I will show you an... example... in a moment."

With that the man opened up a jar containing a rather large spider, and earning a silent gulp for Ronald Weasley, took it out.

"Now then... the first _unforgivable_... Malfoy want to give your pompous ego another try? Surely you know _this one_? After all your _daddy_ claimed it so very often."

The blonde sneered, "the _Imperious_ "

"Very good... _Imperious_ " the man muttered, before forcing the spider to leap across desks and dance on various students heads, earning quite a few shrieks.

"Now then another... Longbottom, I bet you know the second right?"

Neville glared in response, "the _Cruciatus_ Curse"

The former Auror nodded, before muttering and pointing at the spider, which promptly began screeching in pain. A demented gleam appeared in his eyes as he continued the spell, muttering about mental damage.

"Stop it!"

The man halted, before narrowing his gaze on Hermione, who shrunk back into her seat. "Very well then... the final one Ms. Granger..."

Stealing a glance at her best friend the witch promptly shook her head, not wanting to dig up such memories.

"Fine then... Potter, the final curse if you will."

Neville held back a gasp, what the hell was the man thinking asking such a...

"The Killing Curse"

" _Avada Kedavra_ " A sickening green light filled the room, followed by an unnatural silence as the creature fell dead. "Only one person has ever survived a correctly cast Killing Curse... and he is sitting in this room." the blatant stare was hard to miss as the man paused in front of Harry's desk.

"Now then... how about a more... _practical_ demonstration hm? You all saw what the three can do on a creature but you should know what they can do to a person. Now I cannot cast the second or third without permission or wartime situation but the first has been authorized for... teaching purposes..."

With that the man pointed his wand at Malfoy, before muttering out _Imperious_. Moments later the blonde jumped up onto his desk, before doing a rather silly dance, and earning laughs from the class. This was followed by another student being 'charmed' and another as demonstration.

'Moody' went through the room, with little resistance being shown, save for some from Neville and a handful of others.

That is until he reached Harry.

" _Imperious_ "

'Dance Potter dance' a voice whispered in the boy's head... but that was it. Just a whisper in his mind. Harry promptly ignored it and gazed back curiously.

"Interesting... let's see if you can stand up to fifty percent, interesting fact for you _students_ only the first and second curses have 'levels' of power. A strong willed adult can stand far more power behind them than a weaker one could."

Again the spell was unleashed, and ignored.

"Curiouser and curiouser... full power then, another interesting fact _children_ is that one of the qualifications to becoming an Auror is to be able to resist this curse to a degree... _IMPERIOUS!_ "

"No"

While the others stared on in either shock, or jealousy, 'Alastor' merely grinned sickeningly. "Very good Potter, you are one of the first people I have ever met able to completely withstand it... and at such a young age."

"What a surprise, Potter stealing all the glory for himself _again_." Malfoy taunted, earning quite a few nods and directing glares towards the scarred boy.

"Immune to the _Imperious_ , survivor of the Killing Curse... I wonder what the results of the last would be? How about it Potter? Care to go three for three?"

The gasps in the room made it clear that _everyone_ was well aware of what the man was asking, for Harry to knowingly subject himself to torture.

"In order for an Auror to graduate they must be able to resist the _Imperious_ and stay functioning through the _Cruciatus_ to a certain degree. You manage to do that Potter... and I'll give you an 'O' for the rest of the year... hell I'll even put in a good word for you with Bones, she might want to do some early recruiting if you hold up." With a laugh the man turned and walked back towards the front of the room, his teasing towards the boy done for the time being.

Normally Harry would ignore the taunt, he wasn't even sure if he would stay in England after the tournament after all, but something in him pushed for more. It was _tired_ of the glares and sneers, _tired_ of being underestimated and talked down to. _Tired_ of being considered 'too weak' to participate in the tournament. Too _stupid_ to pass his classes. Too _pathetic_ to survive.

"Fine"

The professor whipped around in shock, as Harry stood up and took a few steps from his desk.

Meanwhile Hermione and Neville watched on in horror as their defense teacher adopted the worst grin yet. They both reached for their wands, preparing to hex the living daylights out of the creepy man, when a slight gesture from the boy-who-lived halted them.

He needed to prove everyone wrong and he needed to prove to _himself_ that he could emerge victorious without help.

"Twenty five percent then, _Crucio_ "

Harry dropped down to a knee from the sudden sensation, before struggling to pick himself up. Although his entire body was screaming for him to simply stay down Harry idly noted that the pain was actually less than when the diary had used the same during his second year. Awful, but tolerable.

As the teacher laughed, along with many of the other students grinning at his pain, Harry noticed something a bit odd.

The agony was lessening with time, a few more seconds and...

"Really should give up Potter, it is only going to get..."

Harry crossed the distance between them faster than any fourteen year old had business moving.

One moment he was panting, trying to stay upright, the next moment he had slammed into the older man shoulder first, launching him across the room and throwing his wand from his fingers.

Before any further retaliation could take place 'Moody' found his hand being stepped on by a student, and glancing up he saw two burning emerald eyes gazing down at him.

"That the best you got?"

'Moody' grinned, before nodding in acknowledgment while Draco rolled his eyes and muttered to a nearby Slytherin. "Big deal, so Potter can keep standing..."

"Bet you all the money in your vault that you would be pissing your pants right now Malfoy, the torture curse isn't named because it is _pleasant_." the professor called out, as he stood back up. "Very good Potter... 'O' for the year, I'll speak to Bones when I get the chance..."

Harry gave the smallest of nods, before leaving the room in silence. Despite the pain dissipating he still felt... _wrong_ as if his body wasn't completely functioning as it should.

He needed to lie down, away from the stress of school and the other students.

Both Hermione and Neville leapt up and chased after him.

After a few tense moments the man made his way to the front of the room, before muttering out something that the remaining students barely heard.

"Hope he heads towards Pomfrey, The _Cruciatus_ can cause lasting physical damage to the body if applied for too long..."

 _***HPBB***_

Harry stumbled down the corridor, ducking back for a moment to avoid a crowd of students moving between classes. Moments later his two friends caught up to him, slipping their arms under his and helping him to reach the Chamber of Secrets, which opened a moment later.

"Dobby!" Neville shouted as the two gently lowered the hissing boy onto the bed, where his body finally gave out from the pain, as his mind fell into darkness.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter woke up shaking, only to have a potion pushed into his face by a House-Elf, while a snow white owl sat nearby, watching nervously.

"Drink Master Harry Potter, it will help."

The boy obeyed, and noticed that the pain and discomfort that previously raked his body was all but gone as he gently lowered his back onto the bed that Luna had picked out.

"H-how long?"

"Master Harry Potter has been asleep for twelve hours, Dobby was very worried and overheard the nasty eye man talking about him. Dobby then bought some potions to help. Dobby is sorry for using Master Harry Potter's money"

The boy-who-lived waved him off, "thank you for helping me Dobby... without you I would have been lost. I shouldn't have tempted fate again. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Master Harry Potter was proving himself from what Dobby heard. Master Harry Potter is beginning to find his confidence."

The boy nodded in thanks, before taking another sip of the potion. "Thank you again Dobby."

Smiling the Elf replied, "Master Harry Potter needs to rest before continuing his training. Dobby found him another book to read..." here the Elf paused before glancing back towards the other side of the bed.

Harry's gaze followed, and he found himself blushing as he recognized the curly haired witch that still lay sleeping next to him. "How long has she been here?"

"The entire time Master Harry Potter, she threatened Dobby when Dobby suggested returning to her own room."

"McGonagall?"

"Dobby has informed her."

Harry nodded, before a book was shoved into his hands, and another two potions set on the nearby night stand for later. The creature then mentioned something about obtaining some dinner and departed moments later after receiving another thanks from the boy.

Glancing over his new reading material Harry noticed a small quote included in the first page.

" _Be like water making its way through cracks. Do not be assertive, but adjust to the object, and you shall find a way around or through it. If nothing within you stays rigid, outward things will disclose themselves. Empty your mind, be formless. Shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my friend."_

 _***HPBB***_

"I am sorry Harry, I tried to figure out what type of creature you would be facing in the first task but..."

"It is okay Pro... Minerva..."

The woman smiled softly, she hadn't contributed nearly as much as she had hoped to, yet the boy seemed to be more than happy with just talking to her every couple of days.

"Do you have a plan at least?"

Harry nodded, before gesturing towards the rather large pile of books and scrolls piled up on a nearby table.

"Hermione has found _literally every_ book on magical creatures there is... and has been quizzing me every chance she has had."

"Except for while you two are... sleeping together." It wasn't a question and the boy noticed the slight smirk on his head of house's face as his own heated up.

"Y-yeah..."

A nod of approval, followed by a slight gesture, encouraged him to continue on with his 'plan'. "Luna has been going through possible scenarios with me on what I might encounter, terrain, goals, and things like that. Finally, Neville acquired nearly a hundred old manuscripts from his Gran, which detail old battles between wizards and monsters and how they turned out..."

"Harry?"

"It... isn't looking good..."

"You will be fine."

The boy nodded, but didn't seem all that convinced.

"Just remember Harry, most of magic is based on intent. You must focus on the fact that you _have_ to win."

Another nod, but this one a bit stronger was given as a reply.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter made his way down through hidden passages to where a makeshift arena had been setup. 'If they are trying to make this seem _less_ like a blood-sport they aren't doing a very good job' the boy noted, as he was pointed in the direction of a small tent around one of the entrances. Apparently this was where the Champions gathered.

If the man's sneer had been any indication then he had been easily recognized.

Upon entering he noticed the other three already gathered. Diggory glared at him, Delacour ignored him as if he wasn't worth the time to mock, and Krum chuckled as if he was a joke. Maybe he was, maybe this entire Tournament was just a big joke to everyone else. After all these three were years older and more experienced than he was, there wasn't much hope for him to straight out beat them in a contest of magic.

No his goal had been a very simple one straight from the start, _survive_.

After that he could depart England for good and never look back. To hell with what the inhabitants of the island, his fellow schoolmates, and former teachers thought. Let them choke on their self righteousness.

Moments later the representative from the Ministry entered.

 _***HPBB***_

"Oh man Moony this is going to be so _awesome_!"

The werewolf nodded, mentally smashing down on any doubts about his Godson's safety. His letter had been a bit upsetting, but he was sure that the boy could handle whatever he had gotten himself into.

As the two men continued rearranging the living room of the house they had rented there came a knocking at the door, followed by a brief flurry of curse words. The two grinned, Tonks never was the _calmest_ of people, but both had grown to enjoy her company on their trip. She had been invited, and eagerly accepted, an offer to watch the first task on a magical seeing orb.

Seconds later the witch, whose hair was shifting through several different spectrum of emotions, hobbled in. Her arms were full of various snacks and drinks that Sirius had requested, earning a smile from the Lord of Black.

"Ah Tonskey poo, so good to see..."

She replied with a kick to his shins, earning a swear from him as he hopped around.

"Let me help you Tonks."

"Thank you Remus, at least _someone_ knows how to do more then whine like a stubborn child."

"Hey I resent that! I whine like a stubborn teenager at _least_."

The two 'adults' rolled their eyes before settling down and activating the device.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are delighted to welcome you to the first task of The Triwizard Tournament!"

 _***HPBB***_

"As all four of you are aware, your first task awaits you inside. You have each been randomly selected an unknown creature to face. You have an unlimited amount of time to complete this task, but should you show no signs of progress points will be deducted. There is an object for each of you to retrieve, good luck." Ludo Bagman happily explained, before making his way towards the judges stand.

The four simply waited in the sealed off room, with their only link to the outside world being the roar of the crowds.

"So Potter, got some sort of super awesome plan ready?"

The boy glanced up at the Bulgarian, before shrugging.

"Oh come on, I mean you have known what we are facing for months now and..." Cedric paused, noticing the confused expression on the youngest boy's face. "You don't know... do you?"

"Why would I know what 'unknown creature' we are facing?"

The other three champions glanced amongst themselves, it was a _bit disturbing_ that he wasn't informed but...

"Well that is what you get for cheating, no?"

The glare that the young veela received made her wince back for a moment, before Harry turned back to inwardly preparing himself.

"Alright then you four, first up is Victor Krum." a man announced as he entered the room, before leading the champion out to face whatever they had in store.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dragons? Bloody freaking _dragons!?_ I swear Moony when we are done with this little scavenger hunt I am going to _wring some necks_ in the Ministry. This is bloody ridiculous! Who expects teenagers to go up against a _dragon_?"

"Apparently whoever chose the task..." Tonks muttered, her voice cracking under the fear she felt for the young green-eyed boy. She hadn't been able to spend much time with Harry, but she had quickly grown to like, and care for, the boy. The metamorph gave a mental nod to Sirius' plan. Once this was over there would be some _serious_ consequences.

 _***HPBB***_

After Krum had entered, and his 'enemy' revealed, Luna had grabbed onto Hermione's arm hard enough to leave marks. Had Hermione been paying attention she _might_ have said something... but her mind was currently too busy with going through all of the horrible possibilities of what might follow. True they had been 'training' with Harry since the start of the tournament but... _dragons_!? These were mythical creatures that were on an entirely _different_ level than most of what they had expected him to face. The other champions, all far more knowledgeable in spellcrafting and, from what she could tell, far better informed of the task, were having troubles and _they_ all had their wands!

What did Harry have?

"Come on Harry you can do this mate... you can do this..." Neville was busy muttering nearby, while Susan had burrowed her face into his shoulder, not wanting to watch anyone be torn apart by the monsters.

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright _Potter_ " the attendant sneered as the last champion stood. "You are last. Hope you don't get hurt _too badly_. But considering what you did in order to cheat your way in..."

As the boy walked passed him he snapped his fist into the man's gut, dropping him to the ground gasping for air.

"Oops" the student replied in a monotone that held no sympathy or remorse. Harry was _beyond tired_ of dealing with stupid people who continuously called him a cheater or refused to believe him.

 _***HPBB***_

As the boy walked slowly, yet confidently, into the open arena he immediately noticed several things. First off there seemed to be a translucent dome surrounding the entire area. Second that various rock formations littered the ground, creating a sort of mountainous effect. Third, and most importantly, that a massive beast stood opposite from him.

It was _easily_ larger than a city bus, and its skin shimmered with a golden hue. The wings on its back left no doubt that it could, and would, take to the sky as fast as any broom. Teeth the size of swords lined the mouth of the carnivore and a feral... _dangerous_ gleam in the eyes of the beast held an ancient and malicious intelligence.

Harry gulped, he hadn't been expecting a _dragon_ after all. Most of his plans had been to outsmart, or outmaneuver the creature he was facing but dragons were _known_ for their cunning, speed, and ability to track a target There would be no escape from such a beast.

 _***HPBB***_

Both the reptile and the boy stared each other down, both analyzing the other for any signs of movement, or hesitation.

Harry struck first, turning ninety degrees he took off in a sprint, narrowly leaping over the creature's tail as it swung towards him.

What was his plan again? Oh yes... _survive_.

He was heading for a large outcropping of grouping of boulders when he heard the thunder of feet, and leapt back just in time to avoid a rather large set of claws tearing grooves into the ground.

'Almost forgot about the claws...' the boy mentally frowned, the damn lizard was practically death on four legs. He knew that the Tournament was supposed to be dangerous but this was _ridiculous_. It was almost as if...

They wanted him to die.

Unfortunately for the boy-who-lived that realization brought him to a skidding halt, at which point he was promptly struck by the tail he had avoided last time. The blow threw him across the arena, and smashing into the ground several dozen feet away.

 _***HPBB***_

"HARRY!"a certain bushy-haired girl screamed in horror as she watched her friend get swatted into a large pile of stone.

The familiar icy dread surged through her veins once more as she recalled the end of the previous year. The fear for his safety despite the argument that had separated them.

Neville's eyes had widened in shock, as he reached for his wand. Maybe he could summon the Sword of Gryffindor and break through the wards? Maybe he could just hack the damn monster to pieces to save his friend?

Luna's grip had tightened to the point of drawing blood, as tears began to stream down her face. To hell with his magic, all she wanted was for him to live.

Silence fell upon the audience, before a slight shifting brought their attention closer to the ring, and a boy stood back up.

 _***HPBB***_

Brushing off his cloak Harry glared at the offending creature, who seemed a bit startled at his casual dismissal of the attack.

The boy was beginning to think that he would need a new set of clothing after this tournament was all over, especially if the tasks continued ripping them up. In a considerably better note he had barely even _felt_ that attack, meaning that whatever he was doing, the training he had undertaken... was working.

 _***HPBB***_

Meanwhile the remaining three champions stared gaping at the youngest of those selected.

"Wh-what the hell is he made of!?" Krum stuttered out.

"Mon Dieu... that boy isn't human..."

"There are rumors..." The remaining Hogwarts champion whispered out, earning the attention of the other two, "of the things he has done... of the feats he as accomplished since coming to Hogwarts. I-I never really believed them, he is a Gryffindor after all so I figured it was just them boasting and blowing things out of proportion but now..."

"What... what kind of rumors?"

"That he defeated a troll in his first year to save a room full of children with nothing but his wand, that he slew a monster in his second year that was petrifying students with only a sword... that last year he tore a soul _out_ of a dementor..."

"Mon Dieu..." Fleur paused, as something seemed to pop in the back of her mind. Petrified students, a monster? "that monster in his second year, was it a basilisk?"

Even Krum paled at this, killing a troll was one thing, defeating a basilisk with _only a sword_ was something even the most powerful of wizards could not claim.

"If he managed _any_ of those things... I do not think I could accomplish any of those."

The Bulgarian stared back at the battle under way, before making a slight verbal note. "I _might_ be able to take a troll given the right situation..."

"Apparently he was in a bathroom, close quarters..."

The Quidditch star shook his head in disbelief, "then no..."

 _***HPBB***_

It was time to try his luck on offense. With that plan the boy sprinted forward, moving remarkably faster than anyone his age should have been able to, and earning a roar from the dragon as it too charged, intending on devouring its prey.

The two clashed moments later, the beast attempting to tear into him with razor sharp teeth, and the student holding back its jaws.

Unfortunately for the teenager, his adversary still outweighed and overpowered him by a considerable margin, thus he was quickly pushed backwards, his feet digging into the ground and wearing grooves out from the effort. The monster continued forward, as the child grunted from the effort and continued losing ground.

Eventually though, as several staff members noticed, the advance slowed, until it halted, with Harry's strength seemingly equal to the creature's.

"L-l-ladies and gentlemen I cannot believe what I am seeing!" the announcer roared out in shock, "Harry Potter, the youngest of our champions, has..."

Whatever was about to be spoken was interrupted, as a spark of light from inside the dragon's open mouth gave the only warning before Harry's world was engulfed in flames.

 _***HPBB***_


	24. Reforged

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Reforged

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Whatever was about to be spoken was interrupted, as a spark of light from inside the dragon's open mouth gave the only warning before Harry's world was engulfed in flames._

 _***HPBB***_

Dragon Fire

Of all the terrible things in this world, why did it have to be Dragon Fire?

Hellish flames of the most lethal intensity known to wizards. Stronger than _Fiendfyre_ and more deadly than a large majority of curses even usable by wizards or witches. But if that wasn't enough the inferno itself wasn't _quite_ magic in nature. It was a combination of the mystic forces that flowed through the world, and the wrath of nature itself, thus it was incredibly _difficult_ to halt, much less contain. Even wizards as old and powerful as Dumbledore did not take such a thing lightly, and many had spent their entire lifetimes studying for a sufficient way to defend against the true embodiment of a dragon's fury.

Sirius Black watched helplessly as his Godson was consumed by it, and any hope of his survival died with the signature roar that emanated along with the blaze. What the hell was wrong with him? He had practically begged James and Lily for the chance to be the boy's guardian. Then he was shipped off and broke out... for what, revenge? If he hadn't been stupid enough to go after Peter in the first place, if he had simply sat back and let the Aurors, or Moony, deal with the rat then Harry would have been safe, _protected._

But no, he had to get his dumb ass shipped off to prison. Then upon escaping he put his vengeance first before the boy's safety. Hell it was Harry who fed him, who kept him sane while at Hogwarts, who helped him find Peter, and later apprehend the man. It was Harry, a thirteen year old boy, who saved his life, and soul, from damnation.

Then he had sent the child back to wherever the hell he was living and went off on a bloody vacation. He didn't ask if Harry wanted to come, didn't ask if he was happy or safe, didn't ask who was taking care of him during the summers. He was too concerned with being free, with being able to relax and bond with his former friend.

Meanwhile Harry gets entered into some tournament... and Sirius congratulated him for it. Thinking back it was _obvious_ the boy was in over his head, probably didn't want to be entered in the first place.

Now he was gone, the last living symbol of his best friend incinerated by a monster, alone, surrounded by hatred and mistrust.

While Sirius was sitting on a couch eating snacks.

Of course he was doing this to help the boy, Dumbledore had ensured him that this 'quest' that him, Mooney, and Tonks were on was 'for the greater good'. Sirius had half a mind to return to Hogwarts right now and tear the old man apart.

But would it matter? Did _anything_ matter anymore? He had failed, once again he had failed the person who needed him most.

 _***HPBB***_

Remus Lupin watched on in horror as the flames flowed forward like a river, engulfing his Godson along with the surrounding terrain.

He should have been there, should have been there from the start of the boy's life, disease be damned.

It wasn't like Harry _cared_ anyway. He had revealed his condition and the boy hadn't so much as blinked an eye in fear. If there was a saint in this world it would have been named 'Harry Potter'. Now he was gone, killed by a beast because the two men who had sworn to protect him were off partying or gallivanting around the nation like a couple of hormonal teenage boys.

Why hadn't he just stayed? He could have simply let Sirius go to his recovery clinic and stayed with Harry instead. Sure Dumbledore had protested, but to hell with what the old man thought. Albus _wasn't_ Harry's guardian, Sirius and he were.

'Or at least you _should_ have been, but when did you ever _act_ like it?' A traitorous voice pointed out, a voice deep inside that had always kept the boy's life in his thoughts, had constantly warned about not returning, about not seeking him out.

Oddly enough the voice sounded like James, and he could _easily_ imagine the man glaring down at him with a disappointed frown. He had failed, they had failed.

With a final glance up, and through tear filled eyes Remus Lupin prepared to whisper his last 'goodbye' to the child he had failed. Sirius was openly weeping next to him while Tonks had gone catatonic in shock nearby.

Before he could utter a single word though... something caught his eye. An odd fact that he _should_ have noticed before. Something that wasn't quite right.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom sat in his seat with the other students from Hogwarts, his face frozen in apathy as his emotions shut down. His best friend had just been killed before his very eyes.

Why hadn't he spent more time with him? Why couldn't he have invited him over for the summer and winter holidays _regardless_ of his plans with Susan? He knew that his fiance would have had no problem with it regardless, she had grown quite fond of the Potter heir from what he could tell.

Maybe that was the reason? Maybe it was his stupid jealousy _once more_ getting in the way of things. What the hell did he have to be jealous of though? Of Harry _not_ having family members to rely on? Of Harry _not knowing_ about magic when he first arrived? Of all the lack of knowledge his best friend seemed to have?

It was too late now though. Too late for apologies, too late for 'goodbyes'. In his peripheral vision the blonde boy could just faintly make out Hermione falling back into her seat in shock, she had been standing since the boy was thrown across the arena and now... now it looked as if she would never be able to move again.

Luna, who he could just make out from the other side of the bushy-haired witch, appeared to have finally been broken. Her eyes wept and yet he face was frozen in a broken smile. Who knew if she would ever be able to recover from this sight.

 _***HPBB***_

"I-I failed him... my God I failed him... I'm a monster Moony... I failed him again... James, Lily... I'm so sorry..."

"Sirius..."

"I should have been there, I should have gone to him the bloody _moment_ he sent the letter. Why did I ignore it? Why did I..."

"Sirius" the voice came a bit louder, and more powerful than before, but in his despair the Black heir failed to heed it.

"What am I going to do? Who can I possibly fail next? I let a child die... I am..."

"PADFOOT!"

The man glanced up, noticing that Tonks had also been shaken from her stupor and was glancing, while tears poured down her face, at the werewolf.

"The dragon... something is still holding it back..."

 _***HPBB***_

It started as the smallest of movements, so small that only those who were intently focused could have seen it. The dragon's feet were pushed back just a few inches as the fire continued pouring from its jaws.

A second later they were pushed back a bit more.

Then a bit more.

Less than two minutes from the initial blast of flames the arena fell silent as the beast began to dig its claws and legs into the ground, trying to push back against the force that opposed it.

It was all for naught, and from the flames emerged a young raven-haired boy, his emerald eyes blazing with fury and power, pushing against the still captured jaws of the creature, pushing back against it and across the arena.

With a grunt his grip tightened, and he spun, lifting the dragon off the ground completely and throwing it well over a hundred feet where it proceeded to spin and tumble through several boulders and rock formations before coming to a halt.

Harry potter, a fourteen year old boy had not _only_ overpowered a fully grown adult dragon, but had proceeded to throw over two _tons_ of weight like it was normal sized person.

His skin was covered in soot and ash.

His hair was wild and dirty.

The top portion of his clothing had been completely burned away, and parts of the bottom were beginning to form holes as well, leaving barely enough to keep his modesty covered.

Scars covered his upper body, some faded while some were still quite new.

Yet the boy defiantly stood, otherwise unharmed; his eyes narrowing across at the beast which picked itself up.

Harry had been abandoned, tormented, tortured, abused, exiled, insulted, and harassed, and he had finally had enough.

It began as a slow jog, which escalated into a full on sprint as the teenager began to cross the distance between the two combatants, full intent on ending the task in one fell swoop.

The dragon roared, although it was confused as to how its prey still lived, it mattered not. If it did not burn then it would be devoured.

With a snap forward the beast tried to bite the smaller creature.

Harry easily dodged to the side, before throwing a punch into the creature's face.

A fist met with scales.

Shockwaves ripped forward, tearing across the ground at terrifying speeds and ferocity.

The stones that littered the area were crushed or thrown haphazardly through the air.

The barrier that surrounded the arena groaned and buckled under the stress of the blow.

Most importantly, the dragon which had tried so very had to kill a small child, was sent crashing into the ground, knocked unconscious by the power behind a single strike.

 _***HPBB***_

The boy-who-lived, who had been thrown backwards and to the ground from the resulting blow, remained crouching for a moment before he stood back up, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders as if he hadn't just done the impossible. As if he hadn't just beaten a dragon in a fist fight.

Pausing to ensure that the beast no longer moved, save for some light breathing, the boy strode over, with an aura of confidence, to the nest which had been sheltered enough to be protected from the hurricane like force that had raged moments earlier.

The eggs were unharmed, and lying among them was a single golden orb as well. Figuring that this was what he had been forced to 'claim' the boy picked it up and walked towards the entrance. Never realizing that during his stride the magical displays had zoomed in on him, leaving quite a few gaping, and blushing, women in the audience and around magical Britain.

After all, wizard robes were designed to hide the shape of one's body. Wizards and witches were sought after for their magic and power, not for their physiques. Thus when a certain bespectacled boy strode from an arena looking more like a toned and muscular Greek God than the two generic body types of 'wiry and thin' or 'bulky and fat' he became the fantasy of more than a few teenage girls.

 _***HPBB***_

In the stands the three remaining champions stared on in shock, and more than a little fear.

"Th-that's not possible right... I mean you can't walk _through_ Dragon Fire... right?"

"Mon Deiu... that boy is... Mon Deiu..."

Cedric could only nod in agreement, had the stories been right the entire time? If Harry could _not only_ walk through one of the most dangerous substances in the magical world, but then proceed to _knock the creature out with his bare hands_...

The Hufflepuff was about to question the other two about something, when he saw a rather... _intense_ look in the French girl's eyes.

"Uh Fleur what..."

"Wizards... do not look like that..." she muttered out, subconsciously licking her lips.

Glancing down, and actually focusing on the boy for once, Cedric realized _exactly_ what she meant. Even the most extreme of Quidditch stars did not look _that_ fit. He looked more like a statue carved of marble than a person.

Krum had to nudge the witch and gesture so that she would wipe the drool off of her mouth.

"Well... maybe he can give us some pointers? I mean we weren't that mean to him... right?"

He was answered by a soft, and feminine, laugh. Soon it escalated to the point where Fleur fell out of her chair and onto the ground, holding her sides as if she were in pain.

"Uh..."

"Y-you two..."

"What about us Delacour?" Krum practically snarled, he did _not_ like being insulted by anyone, much less a rival.

"Y-y-you were t-trying to d-date his b-best friends!"

Both boys paled as they glanced at each other.

"Harry is going to freaking kill us isn't he?"

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey uh Neville where are you..." Ron Weasley called out as he noticed the blonde boy leap from the upper railings to the level occupied by the redheaded family and begin sprinting towards recovery tent for the champions.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M GOING!?"

"To lunch?"

The Longbottom heir ignored the stupid comment, before running past the other students, some of whom were starting to whisper excitedly about the situation.

"Did you see him?"

"Potter is incredible!"

"A true Gryffindor"

"I never had any doubt"

'Bunch of bloody hypocrites' the boy swore internally as he neared his destination. He could only pray that Hermione and Luna missed the _stares_ from most of the females in the audience... otherwise there was likely to be bloodshed.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna?"

"Behind you keep going!"

Hermione nodded slightly as she weaved through the crowd. How the hell Neville had gotten so physically fit in the previous year was beyond her but she held no delusions that she could keep up with him.

But she didn't _need_ to, why work harder when you can work _smarter_ after all?

The Longbottom heir was currently running around the perimeter of the arena, the two girls were running in a straight path back towards the trail leading to Hogwarts.

Hermione _knew_ Harry would be avoiding the crowds, and thus depart immediately for the Chamber, thus they _might_ be able to intercept him. Neville might have speed, but they had _brains_.

 _***HPBB***_

As the young Potter finally reached the exit he glanced over at Ludo, who was standing in the entrance way gawking at him.

"Do you take this or do I keep it?" the boy gestured towards the egg. The adult wizard could barely reply with a slight point towards the champion.

"Is there anything I need to know for the next task?"

"Th-the a-answer is in th-the egg..."

The raven-haired boy nodded, before moving past him.

"W-wait! What about your score?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you want to know how well you did?"

The child turned and glared at the man, who cowered back in fear, "does it affect my chances of survival?"

"W-well no but..."

"Is there going to be any more hints or tips given out during it?"

"Uh no..."

"Then does it _look_ like I give a shit?"

"B-but what about..."

"I don't _care_ about your stupid Tournament. I don't _care_ about winning, or points, or the money, or glory, or anything _else_ about it. All I _care_ about is surviving with my magic intact. I couldn't care less about what my ending place is."

"O-oh..."

With that the boy let out one more snarl, before departing. He needed to get cleaned up, and was already not looking forward to the fact that the only water in the Chamber was icy cold.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry!"

The boy turned slightly, noticing that Hermione and Luna were running to catch up with him, Neville himself was only a dozen or so feet behind.

"Is something wrong?"

The two girls paused, their eyes _slowly_ raking over his bare torso before they recovered... well Hermione did, Luna's gaze continued to take in his form.

"Wrong? _WRONG_!? Harry you just fought a bloody dragon!"

"Language Hermione" Luna cheerfully scolded, earning her a mock glare.

"Yeah and I am fine..."

"YOU WALKED THROUGH DRAGON FIRE YOU JERK!"

The three turned as Neville finally caught up, leaning over and taking a few breaths to show just how worn out he had been from that run.

"Well yes but..."

"Harry... that isn't _possible_..."

"Indeed, even the Nargles would have trouble doing so."

The other two rolled their eyes while Harry merely smiled. It was nice to see Luna acting as she always did... kept things from getting too serious.

"Well it's over and done with, and now I have this stupid thing." The boy gestured towards the orb, earning a speculative glance from the bookworm.

"What is it?"

"If he knew don't you think he would have told us?" The Longbottom heir muttered, earning himself another glare.

"Something about it being the key to the next task."

The youngest Granger nodded in acceptance as her mind worked overtime analyzing the object. If it was some sort of puzzle then they _would_ figure it out.

The shouts of excitement from the stadium earned their attention as the four realized the other students were making their way back to the castle.

"We should get going... unless you want to be swarmed by your fans Harry."

The boy-who-lived scowled at his male friend, who chuckled in response. "You know how they are..."

"I also have _no interest_ in dealing with them. All I want is to get back and take a warm bath."

The other three nodded as they set out to return to the chamber.

"You know Harry, while on our expeditions my father always emphasized saving resources, since I have not bathed today either perhaps we should save water by bathing together?"

Neville had to grab onto the bushy-haired witch's shoulders to prevent her from strangling the younger girl.

 _***HPBB***_

After a private debate, and numerous death threats by Hermione, Luna had finally agreed _not_ to join him in his bath. Thus, Harry's remaining friends, along with McGonagall, sat in the nearest empty classroom to the chamber, debating on how to proceed.

"This is bloody ridiculous... I mean they had _dragons_ for the first task. What's next, demons?"

"Two points from Gryffindor for language Neville. Although I do agree that this is beginning to look less like a tournament and more like a means to kill off four students."

"Or just one" Luna quietly replied, having been staring out a nearby window for several minutes now.

"What do you..."

"Harry was _entered_ wasn't he? Clearly _someone_ knew enough about magic and the rules to do so, which means that they had a _reason_ to do so."

The others paled at the youngest blonde's logic.

"So what do we do?"

"We _ensure_ that Harry survives" Minerva answered with finality.

"Right, so first things first is this clue. We figure this out and there is a chance that we can get a head start on the next task."

"Except we don't know anything _about_ the darn thing."

" _Yet_ " Hermione emphasized, earning nods from the others.

Meanwhile the Bones heiress was going over different facts that she had observed. Facts that the others seemed to have missed.

"What is it Susan?" Neville inquired, seeing the expression on her face.

"The scars..."

Neville blinked, as if clearing his mind from a fog, before his eyes widened. "I-I mean some of them had to come from Hogwarts, with all the crap that has happened to him but..."

"But while some are fairly new... others must have been received between now and the end of last year..."

 _***HPBB***_

McGonagall sat in her office, sipping a rather _large_ glass full of whiskey as she sat in quiet, and rather dark, contemplation.

The topic of her thoughts? Harry Potter, and his life thus far, most noticeably the part that seemed to be influenced by a certain Headmaster.

Those scars... they were far worse than she had witnessed at the beginning of the previous year. They had crisscrossed his body in a horrific spiderweb fashion, and what had caused them she both _needed_ to know and yet _needed_ to deny.

She knew the boy had been abused to some extent. During his first and second years it was assumed that it had just been verbal, being denied knowledge of his heritage.

But after the dementor incident at the beginning of his third year, she had wanted to depart right then and there for the house of his 'guardians' and tear them limb from limb. But someone had stopped her, had _insisted_ that his living conditions, deplorable as they might be, were for the best.

Albus Dumbledore

He knew, he had _known_ about the abuse, although how much was still in debate.

Still he had known... and had done _nothing._ Well that wasn't _entirely_ accurate, he _had_ sought to waylay any sort of help that the boy might receive, and had managed to keep the child in that horrible place for far longer than he should have been.

But why?

The Headmaster had defeated Grindelwald, a monster if ever there was one. He had been a champion of Muggleborn rights, was not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but also the Supreme Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Why would such a prestigious man want to manipulate such a situation towards a terrible path?

McGonagall downed half the glass at once, coughing slightly at the burn in her throat.

Something was _obviously_ wrong... but she had ignored the signs, and had chosen to believe the aged man instead of her own gut. Why shouldn't she? Dumbledore was a folk hero, a leader of the light, and a saint if ever there was one...

Wasn't he?

 _***HPBB***_

The boy-who-lived paused in his early morning outdoor exercises to glance over at the approaching individuals. Scowling he noticed that it was the three other champions, and their intentions were obvious to him. He had begun doing some of his training outside just to get a bit of a change of scenery, never intending for it to be interrupted. After all few, if any, went outside before nine in the morning in the wizarding world.

As the three other students neared him Cedric adopted a happy, and hopefully disarming, grin.

"Hey Harry, how you doing buddy?"

The emerald-green eyes passed over each of them, as if analyzing their very souls until, "whatever your plan is, I would reconsider if I were you."

This brought all three to a halt in confusion, "uh... plan?" The Hufflepuff glanced between the other two, but found no answers from either.

"I do not know if you are here to simply injure, and take me out of the tournament, or if you intend to kill me. But whichever your strategy is... don't."

"We were just coming to talk to you Harry... I don't know what you..."

"You" Harry gestured towards the lead Hogwarts boy first, "have been in a defensive posture since you entered the clearing, but have been trying to make it seem disarmingly passive. Krum has had his wand out since before I spotted you three, and Delacour has been focusing the Allure on me the entire time."

Krum gave an embarrassed laugh, before putting his wand back into its holster, "my apologies, Durmstrang is a heavy combat and dueling school, we generally _always_ have our wands out. Sometimes I forget that Hogwarts does not share that sentiment."

"As for me Harry, well I guess I just don't want you smashing my face in... you aren't going to... right?"

Harry ignored the boy for a moment, as he glanced over towards the, thus far silent, member of the trio.

"What? I just think he is hot..."

"Just out of curiosity... what _would_ you have done if we would have attacked?" The Bulgarian questioned.

"Cedric is the closest, close the gap and use him as a shield against you, push him forward to throw you off balance. By the time he is out of the way or you can adjust I would be within striking distance of you. Next I snap both your wrists since you appear ambidextrous, before a blow to Cedric's head knocks him out. Then it would be removing Delacour, from what I can tell she relies on manipulation magic, which is virtually useless against me."

The three gaped at the boy, before Cedric shook his head with a laugh, "I swear if any of this Tournament is dueling... I am forfeiting immediately. No sense in having Harry turn me into paste just for a thousand Galleons and some fame."

The other two nodded as well.

"So Harry..." The Bulgarian began, "since we are all in this Tournament together, and considering that the first task almost killed us all..."

"Speak for yourself..." Cedric muttered, earning him a swat to the back of the head from Fleur.

"Perhaps we could... train together? Maybe help each other out with clues?"

The young Potter paused, he had already been betrayed by virtually _everyone else_ and these three had an active reason for wanting him harmed... he should just tell them to bugger off but... ' _keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'_ It was some advice he had read in one of the strategy books that Dobby had recently purchased and it seemed to fit this situation quite well. If they were going to be plotting against him he might as well be able to keep an eye on them while they did so. "If you wish to start now, I was on my morning jog."

"Oh we do those for Quidditch all the time! This will be easy, how long do you run for? Five, ten minutes?" the Hufflepuff inquired, while Krum nodded. It was always good to keep one in active conditioning for the sport.

"Three hours"

Maybe not _that_ active.

 _***HPBB***_

"You have to admit though Daphne... he looked... _delicious_."

The Slytherin rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. Sure Harry Potter looked rather good without a shirt on, or much else on that for that matter, but it didn't mean she was interested in going with him to the Yule Ball. He was a Gryffindor after all, and Merlin knows what the hell they were thinking at any given point in time. Probably something stupid and reckless knowing him.

But still there was a certain... excitement that seemed to be associated with him now. After his incredible performance in the first round, and despite the atrocious scores he was given, most of Hogwarts seemed to have died down from the more extreme 'Harry bashing' as it were.

Even the Slytherins seemed to care less and less about the boy's supposed loophole exploitation, and more about his unnatural skill and abilities.

'That and those abs, those scars...' she mentally drooled, Daphne always had a bit of a thing for 'bad boys' but Harry seemed to be on a different level recently. Snapping herself back to reality she joined the small group of girls entered the Main Hall.

"Speaking of which, do you see who I see?"

The group of assorted houses, made up of those who had stuck together after Granger's feminine crusade the previous year, gazed over those seated at the long tables. Sure enough Harry Potter was at the far end of one, eating by himself. It was one of the few times she had actually noticed him after the Defense Class where he had overcome the torture curse, and wasn't being followed around by his friends.

"Perhaps we should go... say hello..." Several giggles from around them signaled the agreement as the small band made their way over, acting as casual as possible which whispering to each other the entire time.

"I don't know about him Daphne, I mean sure Potter is a _little_ handsome but boyfriend material? I was thinking more like a quick fling, after all he isn't the type of boy you bring home to your parents." Tracey teased, a bit too loudly and earning herself a glare from her best friend. Of course the entire intention had been to gain said boy's notice, but from the looks of it they had failed.

The boy-who-lived hadn't even twitched.

"Maybe, but as arm candy he wouldn't be _too bad_. I am sure we could figure out a way to make him a _proper_ husband and boyfriend given enough training."

That time it had been Pansy.

Fine, the Greengrass heiress could play along with that game. "I suppose you are right, maybe some manual labor here and there, I bet he could be trained with the correct _motivation_ if we had the inclination to..."

A loud crash ended all discussions in the room. Blinking in confusion Daphne finally realized the cause, the section of table that Harry had been sitting at had been launched across the room and shattered against the opposing wall, with the boy still sitting calmly where it had once been.

"Oops, my foot slipped."

Perhaps teasing someone they had been part of alienating _wasn't_ the best idea...

The boy rose up slowly, almost menacingly, as he rolled his shoulders out.

"You will have to forgive me, sometimes I forget my own strength." Although he sounded calm, when Potter turned his eyes shone was a mixture of annoyance and fury.

All of the girls took a nervous step backwards.

"I am not sure as to what _exactly_ your plan was, whether teasing or bullying, but quite frankly I don't really care. How about this, you leave me alone and continue ignoring my existence as you have the past three years... and I will do the same, sound fair?"

Daphne gulped, before nodding slowly. Despite the fear that rolled down her spine there was something else as well.

 _Excitement_

When was the last time that a boy, or hell even a man, had sounded this _dangerous_ and intimidating? When had one of their classmates ever shown this much... _dominance_?

Speaking of which, the students noticed Snape had just quickly entered the room, before narrowing his eyes on the scene currently in progress.

"Potter, destruction of school property now? I will see you in..."

"We have gone over this Snape. I am not a student here so you can't give me detentions. If you want to deduct points, then tell someone who cares."

Just like that the boy turned and left through an opposing door, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the potions master, and the half lidded stares from most of the females present.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, I was just wondering..."

"Yes Fleur?"

"Those stories about you. That you saved a group of children from a troll, that you fought off a monster with a sword, that you pulled a soul from a dementor... are they true?"

"None of that is, no"

The other two boys seemed crossed between disappointed, and relieved.

"Oh... well that is a bit unfortunate. I wonder where those rumors came from?"

The scarred boy shrugged, "I know that the rumor mill is fairly bad around here, but I can assure you that I only saved one student my first year from a troll, I did not have any weapon when I fought the creature in the Chamber, and as far as I know I only destroyed the dementor. I did not rip a soul from it."

With that the boy went back to studying the golden egg, while the others gaped at him.

"You... _only_ saved one student from a troll?"

"Yes, it was Hermione."

The Bulgarian suddenly felt the urge to hide in a hole somewhere, if Harry had done _that_ in his first year...

"Th-the monster?" Cedric squeaked out in a very unmasculine way.

"Used my bare hands"

"And you k-killed a dementor?"

"You cannot kill a dementor, they are not alive. I destroyed it."

"And we cannot just declare him the Triwizard Champion because..." Victor questioned quietly.

 _***HPBB***_

"I am curious Harry, why is it that your three friends haven't joined us yet?"

The boy glanced up, before giving a slight shrug. _Of course_ he knew the reason, he still didn't trust the three champions and there was no way in hell he was going to put his friends in any sort of harms way with the older students around.

They had promptly argued with him about this, but he flat out _ignored_ their opinions. It was bad enough someone wanted _him_ dead, he would _not_ endanger them as well.

So they had made an agreement, Harry would be allowed to use an 'excuse' for them until they agreed that the three remaining champions could be trusted. Then they would be introduced officially.

"They are busy with classes and such, they aren't exempt like I am."

Fleur nodded, although she could tell the boy was lying, and had a decent idea as to why, there was no reason to push the issue. The three older teens had to _earn_ his trust first, and as of yet they hadn't made up for the bullying and dismissals they had given him at the start of the tournament.

"So uh Harry..."

The bespectacled boy looked up from his portion of the picnic that Dobby had delightfully prepared for the champions. After a few days of dealing with all of the questions and pestering from the school, the other three had insisted on joining Harry in his self imposed meal exile, if nothing else just to get away from the crowds.

"Yes?"

"Well uh... you know that Krum and I... well we sorta asked Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger to the Yule Ball... right?"

The boy nodded, while Fleur desperately hid her grin. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

"We just wanted you to know that... well they turned us down."

Harry paused, he wasn't quite sure why there was a sudden feeling of relief filling his chest... but he could always think upon it later.

"Entirely their decision. If you wanted to go with you then I have no problem with it." But secretly the thought of either of the two girls dating _did_ bother him... immensely.

"Oh... I mean... well thank you Harry."

The raven-haired boy nodded, before speaking up once more, "just remember that if either of you hurt them I _will_ kill you."

Cedric _tried_ to laugh the response off as a joke, until he saw the dangerous glow in the boy's eyes and merely nodded as he paled considerably. After spending less than a month with the hero Cedric was _certain_ that if they came to blows Harry would wipe the floor, and probably walls, with him.

 _***HPBB***_

A flustered champion set down the golden egg once more. It had been over a month and yet none of the four had made any sort of progress towards figuring out how to open the damned things.

Well that wasn't _quite_ true. Krum claimed to have gotten it open _once_ and was bombarded by a horrific 'gravely' noise that sounded like a 'two rocks grinding together with Umbridge singing in the background.' After that Cedric had given up on the clue, and simply subjected himself to waiting for one of the others to help him.

Hermione hadn't come up with anything either, and every spell she had tried failed miserably.

Now back in the Chamber Harry was just winding down from one of his exercises, and figured now was as good of time as any to contemplate the object again.

Perhaps it was to be used directly in the next task? Or maybe...

"Master Harry Potter Sir!"

In his concentration Dobby's arrival had caught the boy completely by surprise, which meant he promptly jumped up, kicking the egg across the room and into a pitch black corner where it opened upon hitting the wall, suddenly a deep voice called out from the shadows.

 _In the light ye will not find those who matter, those who mind._

 _For those precious few all once knew are taken there away from you._

 _So look below where the mountains grow._

 _For within one hour if it pass they shall stay in the mass._

 _A riddle deep and dark must solve if you wish to absolve._

 _Hurry now and don't be late if you are then you will seal their fate._

Clearly a riddle, but what bothered Harry most was the context he could make of it. It sounded as if someone was going to be taken from them if they failed, and for the first time since the Tournament began, Harry was fighting for someone other than himself.


	25. Dancing

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Dancing

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Clearly a riddle, but what bothered Harry most was the context he could make of it. It sounded as if someone was going to be taken from them if they failed, and for the first time since the Tournament began, Harry was fighting for someone other than himself._

 _***HPBB***_

"I cannot believe this... _trash_!"

Susan nodded sadly as she watched her fiancé read over the most recently published article by a certain 'Rita Skeeter'. Clearly the woman was just a story seeking bitch, and yet Neville seemed to be taking it far more personally than she would have initially thought he would.

 _Potter's Decent into Darkness_

 _Loyal readers, we at The Prophet thank you for once again joining us on this journey into the darkness surrounding our former hero Harry Potter. If you will recall we had previously written an article concerning the fact that Harry Potter has been in possession of what The Ministry of Magic has declared to be a 'dark artifact'. Not only that but we have been slowly researching many of the rumors surrounding the child._

 _It appears that his former 'triumphs' that we have been made aware of are not as heroic as we once thought. Where the boy was once heralded as saving the life of several young students in his first year, we now know that this was actually done by a group of Prefects, who were then denied their rightful place in the heroic annals of Hogwarts. Even more disturbing is the idea that the boy himself might have been controlling the beast the entire time._

 _Then there was his second year, full of dark attacks by mysterious monsters and an entity referred to only as 'The Heir of Slytherin'. But wait, there was another reveal during this time, the fact that the son of the great James Potter is a Parselmouth. That's right readers, the boy shares yet_ another _similarity with the horrible Dark Lords of the past. Perhaps it is a coincidence that the attacks always seemed to occur around the child himself, or that they stopped after he received quite a bit of recognition for his 'efforts' in saving a young girl. We will let you decide on that._

 _Last year we all remember as being the fearful days that we locked our doors and bolted our windows in fear of Sirius Black... and yet perhaps we should have feared another individual instead. We now know that Lord Black was innocent, but there is a far darker secret that was revealed that year... that Harry Potter's future involves his decent into the rank of Dark Lord... and the slaughter of his classmates. Revealed during a fateful Defense Against the Dark Arts class the boy was reported as 'laughing maniacally and promptly walking away'._

 _This year, however, has shown his true colors more than all of the others combined. From the declassification of the artifact he has been wielding around children, to his 'conquest' of a ferocious monster we here at The Prophet fear for our safety, and that of our children._

 _Hopefully the staff of Hogwarts, and those charged with our safety in The Ministry, begin to take these accusations seriously and take the required steps._

 _We do not condone vigilante justice... but if our own Aurors will not step in, and the Professors stand by and do nothing... is our safety to be considered second to the life of a single monster?_

"Bloody freaking idiots... I swear once this is all over they are going to be _begging_ for forgiveness..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright maggots listen up, today is the first day of what I have affectionately termed, 'Hell Week'. For the rest of your time under me we are going to be training, doing drills, and becoming greater than you ever thought..."

Cedric's 'speech' was interrupted by Fleur smacking him across the back of his head.

"I do not know why you thought yourself to be in charge Diggory... but you aren't. We are _all_ teaching and learning are we not?"

"Well yeah Victor but... I mean come on I had the coolest intro..."

"Right... so I figure we break down what we each can teach the others so that this can be the year that none of the Champions die... I looked it up, that has _never_ happened before in the Tournament's history."

The others grimaced slightly, before Krum continued on, "due to our classes I am probably going to be the most offensively oriented of us. It sounds like Cedric is the most balanced, and defensive specialized, and Fleur has the greatest knowledge of _Charms_ , especially those that can influence others."

"Indeed, although I am a bit concerned that Harry will not be able to learn much of this..."

The boy in question shrugged, "maybe not but it will be nice to have some knowledge for when I get my wand back after this is all over. Plus I have far less to teach as well so it balances out I guess."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which. What about you Harry?" the Hufflepuff inquired, earning a thoughtful expression from the emerald-eyed boy.

"Well... I suppose we could just do some basic combat training, how about wand drawing first?"

The Hogwarts boy scoffed, "oh you want to see something awesome eh? Alright, this is how a _Champion_ draws his wand... like a badass..." ignoring the eye roll from Fleur the boy promptly spun his wand around a few time in an intricate pattern to show off, before assuming a defensive posture.

"Hm... could you do that again?"

"Sure Harry!" the older boy flashed a smile at the other two, as if to say 'see, he is impressed' before sheathing, and then repeating the process. A few steps in the wand was promptly slapped out of his hand by Harry, who had walked closer during the 'show'.

"Uh..."

"Do you know any wandless magic?"

"Ummmm"

"Then you are dead. New rule, no more of this 'showing off' crap, that is how you get yourself killed. The goal is quick and effective, I have heard about magical thread that is sometimes used to create magical resistant clothing. Although the clothing itself is expensive the material isn't. I bet we could find a way to tie your wands to your wrists in order to keep each of you from being disarmed as well."

The other three nodded in understanding. None of them were skilled enough to survive without their primary tool. "Assuming that you do somehow lose your wand, or it is broken, I plan on giving you each a bit of hand to hand combat training. Hopefully you never need it but..."

"Better safe than dead."

"I think the phrase is 'better safe than sorry' Krum..."

"Same thing."

 _***HPBB***_

 _Pup,_

 _Saw your 'performance' through magical relay... Remus and I just want to let you know that you are hereby grounded for the next_ decade _for scaring us half to death. Also... holy crap that was awesome! I mean seriously pup I knew you were strong but that was ridiculous! YOU KNOCKED OUT A DRAGON!_

 _While Padfoot is busy calming himself down I figured now would be a good time to update you on what has been going on Harry. Tonks has joined Padfoot and me on our little 'mission' and we are currently holed up in a nice little house that we are renting. Hopefully our errand will be done by the time that the school year is over and we can see you then. Originally we wanted to be done by the winter holidays but... well it just doesn't seem like that will be the case. Hold on Tonks wants to butt in._

 _Wotcher Harry, gave us quite the scare there. Gotta say I definitely agree with the two dunder heads though, you are so grounded after this. On a lighter note we have been pigging out on all kinds of snacks for the last week or so while we try and locate some stupid ring for Dumbledore. Anyway just wanted to say 'hi' and hope everything is going well. Be sure to give those cute little girls that practically cling to you a nice smooch for me okay!_

 _Padfoot, Mooney, and Tonks_

Harry was torn between appreciation at the slight concern for his well being, and raw anger at how the three 'adults' were acting as though they were responsible parents. Not once had they acted like it since the end of last year, so why the hell did they all of a sudden thought they had authority over him?

"Dobby..." the boy growled out, only for the House-Elf to appear seconds later, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Master Harry Potter?"

"Could you find me something big and heavy? I need to let out some anger..."

The large stone statue that the creature 'procured' would last less than five minutes under the anger of the boy-who-lived.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, we have been looking for you for quite some time now."

The boy halted in his morning run, before turning to face the three approaching faculty members. Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all were steadily walking towards him, with the woman carrying a small scroll and quill as well.

"As you know the Yule Ball is coming up soon and I wanted to know who to mark down as your date."

"Shocking, Potter is allowed to ignore the rules once again" Snape muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear, and thus earning a glare from the female.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but only fifth years and above are allowed to go without being asked by an older student."

The Headmaster paused, Minerva had warned him about trying to force this issue and _technically_ the boy was correct. "Well yes, but as a Champion you are expected to..."

"Since I have not been asked I will not be attending. I didn't really care about the ball anyway."

"But you _must_ attend Harry..."

"Actually champions are not required to go, it is just normal that they do. Considering I could care less about your traditions or this tournament, save for surviving, I am opting _not_ to attend."

"Ah yes, the Potter arrogance resurfaces. You choose to ignore our traditions whenever you feel like..."

"What do you want from me Snape?"

"That is Profess..." Dumbledore tried to interrupt, only to be ignored as the boy continued on.

"No it is not. He is not my professor, thus I will _not_ be referring to him as such. Since my first year he has been bullying me indiscriminately for whatever stupid reason and I am tired of it." redirecting his annoyed glare at the potions master Harry continued on, "you are upset that I am allowed to attend against the rules, then you are upset that I choose _not_ to. What the hell do you _want_?"

When the man didn't, or perhaps couldn't, answer the boy-who-lived merely rolled his eyes and turned to continue on his path. Leaving three uncomfortable adults behind.

"I _warned_ you that Harry would not enjoy this little stunt of yours Albus..."

"Now now Minerva I simply wish for the boy to continue his social progress towards becoming a balanced young man."

This time the Deputy Headmistress did roll her eyes, "because kicking him out of his school and allowing the bullying and mockery towards him to go unpunished is such a _fantastic_ way to do so."

"The boy is just like his father, he feels _entitled_ to..."

"If you finish that statement Snape you will spend the remainder of the day as the first animal that pops into my mind."

The Slytherin Head _wisely_ chose to nod rather than voice his opinion.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry"

"Hm?"

The boy glanced up and noticed his two best female friends staring at him with odd looks in their eyes.

"You... aren't going to the Yule Ball?" Hermione softly inquired, meeting his gaze for a moment before staring back down at the chamber floor.

"I..." the boy paused, he knew that they wanted a reason but... why _had_ he refused? The rules were constantly being bent against his favor in nearly every situation thus far, why shouldn't he take advantage of a loophole offered to him? Then the answered appeared in his mind as clear as day, "I am tired of being manipulated."

Both girls nodded sadly, each had been hoping to be invited by him but... well there was an equal chance that although he would be permitted to go as a Champion, that they would not be allowed to attend with him.

"You both were hoping to go..."

"It's the first dance we have the opportunity to attend Harry... girls like this sort of this." Luna whispered.

"I'm sorry"

The bookworm shook her head, refusing to cry at such a ridiculous situation, and it was ridiculous. He was being forced to compete in a tournament that killed someone _every time._ A tournament that he was well below the age even required to enter, and here she was trying to force away tears that he wouldn't invite her to some stupid dance being thrown by the same arseholes who were making him participate.

"What about Victor and Cedric?"

Both girl's heads snapped up instantly. Sure they had been invited by the two men a few months ago but...

"I... _we_ were hoping to go with you Harry..."

He didn't quite know how to respond to _that,_ he did know that his stomach did flip flops at the idea though.

"I'm sorry... I could..."

"No"

Both turned towards the younger blonde, who had a tear filled determined look in her eyes, "there will be _other_ dances Harry. You need to focus on surviving so that you can attend _those_."

A nod was all that answered her.

 _***HPBB***_

Luna sat on the Gryffindor bed that she was currently 'borrowing' from Hermione, holding a small package in her arms. After several calming breaths she unwrapped it and pulled out a beautiful yellow and blue dress, one that she had ordered several months ago when the Yule Ball had first been announced. Despite everything she still hoped that Harry would attend... and ask her to go with him.

"Silly dreams are meant for times of peace... not war..."

"I didn't realize we were _at_ war."

The blonde spun, wide eyed as she saw Hermione Granger slowly walk from the doorway to the chest at the end of the bed.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's okay Luna, we are more alike than we realize..." Moments later the bushy-haired witch pulled out her own dress from her previously locked wardrobe. It was a stunningly beautiful red. "I was thinking about going with blue but... I don't know, something about this one just called to me."

"I had a dress like this when I was much younger... my mother had made it for me and I would dance around in it, twirling like I was in the arms of some 'prince charming'." the Ravenclaw spoke out, her eyes staring forward at the wall as she was brought back into her memories. "Then last year... Harry got me one like this to wear, as a replacement... I was hoping that maybe..."

"It is very beautiful."

The blonde shook herself from the past and looked back at her 'rival'. "Thank you, I think you would look amazing in yours."

"Maybe next year?" The bookworm replied, choking a bit on the last word as she brushed a few tears away. No reason to cry over the future.

Luna nodded, before an idea popped into her head.

"Why not this year..."

 _***HPBB***_

"And that, is how to perform the ' _Reducto_ '." Krum finished, as he watched Cedric finally perform the spell and blow apart the small jar sitting across the training field. Fleur had easily picked up and mastered the spell, and Harry had simply taken to memorizing the steps until he could do more.

"Well that makes another two spells for us, what about you Harry?"

The boy in question paused for a moment, before nodding with a slight smile, "I suppose I could teach any of you who might not already know it the _Patronus_ charm."

All three of the other champions lit up like Christmas trees. Normally that spell wasn't taught until after a student graduated, or if they were advanced enough in their seventh year. After repeating the lessons that Remus had given him on wand movements and intent the boy-who-lived stepped back and observed.

All of them, naturally, failed quite quickly at producing even the basic mist.

"Okay, Krum what memory are you using?"

"My first championship match in Quidditch."

"Why?"

The Bulgarian paused, unsure as to the exact reasoning behind the younger boy's question, "umm..."

"What I mean is, why did you choose _that_ memory. What makes it such a happy occurrence for you?"

"The roar of the crowd, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, the..."

"There is your problem. You need to have a memory of being _happy_. Emotions such as pride, accomplishment, and victory all come secondary to _joy_. For instance when was the first time your parents watched you play?"

The older boy blinked a few times in remembrance, before a warm smile crossed his face. "It was my third year... a school game. The weather was terrible and the winds high, in fact they almost canceled the game. We actually lost but... my father was so proud afterwards... he actually hugged me..."

"Now do the spell."

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Unlike before the mist came flowing in quite easily, and began to coalesce into a bright shining white light. Although it began to take form the spell ended before it could, leaving a slightly out of breath champion.

"Good, if you had been at full reserves I have little doubt that it would have taken shape. That is very fast for the first day of casting. It took me months to do that."

"Well... I had a good teacher."

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom continued to fidget with his tie as he waited for his date to the Yule Ball. "Neville, relax it looks fine."

Looking up the blonde boy's breath quickly fled from him, as he looked upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Susan bones, in a golden yellow dress with black flowers decorating it.

"You should close your mouth Neville, otherwise you might start drooling" the heiress giggled as the boy seemed to shake off his stupor.

"I... uh... you... um..."

"I'll take it you approve?"

He nodded so fast that he almost got whiplash as a result.

Normally they wouldn't be allowed to go, being underage and all, but thanks to Fred and George trying, rather _desperately_ he might add, to get back into Harry's good graces they had offered to each take one of the two betrothed, that way the younger students could get into the dance without hassle.

Neville and Susan had accepted, and the blonde had promised to mention the act of kindness to his best friend when he got a chance.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please rise to greet our champions and their escorts!" Albus Dumbledore called out, as the doors opened and the three in attendance, along with their dates, entered one at a time.

Polite clapping for both Fleur and Krum gave way to thunderous applause for Diggory.

'Not that surprising considering where we are.' the French girl noted, as she tightened her grip around Roger Davies' arm.

It did not go unnoticed by any that there had been an extra pair of seats saved, all secretly hoping that the missing champion might make a surprise appearance.

 _***HPBB***_

Deep below Hogwarts, in tunnels yet undiscovered by nearly all who had set foot inside the majestic castle, a young boy sat alone in the darkness. Dobby had mentioned going to attend to a few miscellaneous errands, Neville and Susan were at the Yule Ball, and his other two female friends were 'busy'.

He was glad to see that his friends were happy, that he wasn't pulling them down into the tournament and the stress with him.

He was also incredibly lonely.

Suddenly the tunnel lit up, as the torches roared to life. Standing up from his chair, the boy glanced around for any unseen danger until...

"You see Lady Granger? Lord Potter _clearly_ has been infected with Nargles, he is far too jumpy for his own good."

"I agree Lady Lovegood, we _clearly_ need to comfort him in his time of need."

The two girls entered the tunnel, having figured out that as long as Harry was inside, and had given consent beforehand, any of those he cared about could trigger the opening as well. Two emerald-eyes widened considerably as he saw what the two were wearing.

"I-I..."

"Does this mean you approve Lord Potter?"

"I..."

Luna gave a soft giggle, "I will take that as a 'yes'." The boy only nodded in confirmation, the rest of his expression being a bit dumbfounded.

"Harry... we know that training is important but just as you and Neville convinced me to take breaks from schoolwork I think _you_ need to take a break and just have fun."

"Lord Potter, I do believe that Lady Granger has claimed your first dance, I shall start the music" the blonde happily replied, as she brought out her wand and with a few waves the area was filled with a soft and slow melody.

Hermione walked up to her 'date', who blushed under the attention.

"Normally it is the man's job to ask for the first dance but..."

"I would be honored _Lady Granger_."

The girl smiled warmly, as they joined hands and began to slowly move through the, now brightly lit, chamber.

 _***HPBB***_

"I am glad that you agreed to this Harry"

Her hero smiled back, sending waves of warmth down her insides. Luna always _loved_ when he looked at her like that... like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

It gave her hope for the future, that maybe _they_ would have a future together as something more.

"I am glad that you two convinced me, I am not sure what I would do without either of you."

'Without either of us...' the voice in Luna's head echoed. He needed _both_ of them, and as much as the blonde didn't want to admit it... she agreed.

Leaning in closer, her mouth right at his ear the younger girl whispered her response, "we will _always_ be here for you Harry."

"Hey now enough of that, we agreed no whispering during the dances." the third person in the chamber called out with a teasing voice, earning a giggle from the Ravenclaw.

"Of course Lady Granger, my sincerest apologies."

 _***HPBB***_

"You know... I was starting to worry about whether or not he was attracted to us like a boy normally would be but..."

"I doubt that _we_ are enjoying this as much as _he_ is." the blonde finished, as she twirled around in _Hermione's_ arms. Harry had suggested that the two of them have a dance together since he had already danced with both of them thus far.

Currently he was watching from nearby, a warm expression on his own face.

"Do you think he will be having some good dreams tonight?"

"Oh most definitely... especially if we _both_ stay over..."

Hermione's coughing fit earned a laugh from the blonde, while Harry reminded them of the 'no whispering' rule.

 _***HPBB***_

While the dance continued on in the main hall three teenagers moved together in their own embrace. It hadn't been suggested, or even hinted at, but eventually all three realized that all of them belonged together at once, rather than leaving one as an outsider.

It wasn't so much a dance, rather than all three sharing a single group hug, and then swaying along with the, now silent, tempo.

The music had faded over an hour prior, yet all three continued moving as one, it was awkward, it was haphazard... but it was _them_. It would never be a majestic waltz, would never be a perfectly choreographed ballet, but it was _real_ and for each of those young hearts it was enough.

A silent promise between three friends to stand together no matter what the future held.

 _***HPBB***_

"I do not understand... what does this mean Albus?"

The elder wizard stared down at the parchment before him. Each of the champions were required to have a 'hostage' for the second task. Fleur had her sister, Cedric and Victor both had their dates chosen, but Harry...

"He cannot have _three_ hostages..."

"No... no of course not, we will simply have to pick one at random..."

Minerva nodded in acceptance, but as she turned to leave a slight gleam in the Headmaster's eyes sent a shiver running down her spine. Perhaps it was nothing but... well Harry should be warned _regardless_.

Upon stepping into the hallway though her mind suddenly blanked, what was she doing again? She had some errand to run but... for the life of her she couldn't remember _what_. Instead of heading towards her original destination the woman set out to her office, a contemplative expression settling onto her face.

"I am sorry Minerva... but things are not progressing as I had hoped. Harry must lose all hope this year and be ready to accept his fate when the time comes... the best way for this to happen is for him to lose everything he holds dear... for the greater good."

 _***HPBB***_

The holidays

For the past three years Harry had actually enjoyed these weeks. Even when he had to spend them alone his first year at Hogwarts he still found himself _excited_. He had been able to wander the halls, to reflect on the friends he had made, and to simply be... _free_.

This year, however, was different.

All three of his friends had wanted to stay, to be with him in his time of need, but all three had families that wanted to see them. Neville would be spending the weeks with Susan and her family, Hermione with her mother and father, and finally Luna's own dad had come through at the last minute with an expedition and a promise of 'father daughter bonding time'.

The emerald-eyed boy had insisted they each go. They _needed_ to spend time with those who cared about them, to relax and unwind from the stress they had placed upon themselves by simply being associated with him.

Each had protested, but Harry had merely shook his head in response. "You three have helped me so much in the last few months, go and spend time with your loved ones. Never take your families for granted."

Now he was alone, spending his time exercising or training. Was this what he had to look forward to? Trying to stay alive from one day to the next with nothing in the future to give him hope? What truly was his plan for once the Tournament was over, assuming he survived? Obviously he wasn't welcome in Hogwarts, or England for that matter, and even if he was... Harry wasn't quite sure that he _wanted_ to be here any longer. The only thing currently keeping him here, save for the threat to his magic, was his friends themselves, and he was sure that they would support him no matter what he chose. Maybe it _was_ time that he sought to continue his life elsewhere, maybe even away from the magical community all together.

He wasn't quite sure what his best friends would choose though... all three still had families that couldn't just up and leave. Neville had a future wife and family to think about, Hermione wanted to finish her education, and Luna too valued her education far too much to simply abandon it.

Obviously Dobby would continue following him, and Hedwig too by the silent glare she had just sent his way, as if warning him about trying to 'leave her behind' again. But other than them? Images of Remus, Sirius, and Tonks crept into his mind. Did they truly _care_ though? All three seemed far more concerned with whatever Dumbledore was wanting them to do than to even _try_ and support him in the Tournament. Add on to the fact that neither Remus nor Sirius appeared to care about his summer at all, and were far more interested in going on about how much better their lives were.

Maybe this was for the best? If he was there then the two older men might feel _obligated_ to try and take care of him, to include him. Undoubtedly they wouldn't be able to hold onto any female attention with a teenage boy following them around. So maybe it would be far better to just _disappear_. Take what few items mattered and simply vanish after the school year, while keeping in contact with his three friends after they had finished the remainder of school. He had been assured by Gringotts that the Potter fortune was quite expansive, and would be available to him upon reaching adulthood. Until then he could _easily_ live off of the money he could make by selling the Basilisk remains, which was planned to occur this coming summer once the students had departed.

 _***HPBB***_

"So we walked into the room right, and just as we do so this _waterfall_ of green and silver pours down from the ceiling and absolutely _covers_ Professor Sprout. Apparently the Weasley twins had been trying to set it up to get just the students and hadn't realized that the teacher would be there as well. I tell you what, I have never _seen_ the old lady so furious, or fire off hexes so fast towards a student before. I have also never seen the two 'redheaded menaces' run so fast in their lives. I swear it was like the devil himself was chasing them from their screams."

Krum burst out in laughter at the tale, having already met the two Weasley twins, and almost becoming a victim of a prank at the same time. Fleur managed to hold back her giggles while Harry smiled warmly at the story, next to him his three best friends also laughed. It was a rare thing for his Hogwarts companions and the other three champions to actually spend time together, what with classes and training schedules, but when they did it flowed perfectly.

Almost like they had been friends for years.

"Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby has arrived with sandwiches!"

"Thank you Dobby, I appreciate all you have done for us." the boy returned, earning a grin from the small creature, who popped away seconds later.

"So how did you manage to get a House-Elf Harry? I thought you weren't raised in the magical community." Cedric pointed out.

"Oh, he wasn't 'mine' originally. He belonged to the Malfoys but I managed to free and then later bond with him."

The three older students fell silent, hoping the boy would continue, while Neville and Hermione held back snickers and Luna gave a soft giggle. The younger students had already been told the tale, several times, by said elf and it always seemed to become more ridiculous with each passing.

The other three champions, however, had never been told this particular story, and with each having their own unfortunate encounters with the blonde Slytherin they were eager for any gossip.

"How did you manage that?" Fleur inquired, secretly hoping for something truly humiliating for the boy who continued to this day to pester her for a date whenever they were in the same room as each other.

"It wasn't anything too impressive, Dobby was helping me up to the Headmaster's office when Lucious Malfoy saw him and performed some sort of flame spell. I managed to get in front of it and protect him and then demanded his freedom."

"Th-that was second year... right?"

Harry nodded, continuing to eat his sandwich in peace.

"Y-you survived a full power flame spell... from an adult wizard... when you were twelve?" Krum muttered out, his face showing the shock of it.

"Well to be fair... he _did_ walk through Dragon Fire..."

"Good point..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Neville he is going to be fine..."

"What if he isn't? What if this is the last Christmas..."

A slap echoed through the halls of the Longbottom mansion as the boy slowly turned his head back to his fiance, and attacker.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"S-Susan..."

"If _half_ of what you told me involving him is true then something like this _tournament_ is not going to kill him. He will be _fine_ Neville, he will triumph just as he always has."

"Y-your right."

"Good, now as an apology you may take me shopping for Christmas presents. While we are out I can help you choose better gifts for Harry and the others."

The blonde smiled and nodded as his future wife walked away, "I still don't get it... I have trouble keeping up with just one _,_ can't imagine how Harry manages to deal with _two_ girls at the same time."

"Perhaps Harry has simply learned to _shut his mouth_ when around said girls." the Bones' heir called out, earning a squeak of terror from the boy.

 _***HPBB***_

"So Hermione... what is it this year?"

The bushy-haired girl sighed, before beginning her recap of the year thus far to her parents, whose glares continued to grow darker with each passing minute.

"Those no good egotistical, two faced..."

Ignoring her husband's rant for the time being Hermione's mother focused on the young girl in front of her. "Dear... what are you doing here then? Why aren't you with him?"

"Because... he thought it would be important for me to just _relax_ and spend time with family."

Mr. Granger was finding it more and more difficult to find flaws with the boy that his daughter had confessed feelings for a year ago.

 _***HPBB***_

"How are you feeling today pumpkin?"

"Okay daddy, I am just having a mild case of the snorkak infestations it seems."

"Oh? Do tell"

"We have never gone on a trip this time of year before."

The elder Lovegood paused, before nodding slightly, "I suppose so, but all of our other failed expeditions I figured it was time for a slight change. Perhaps this time we will make our grand discovery!"

Luna gave a silent sigh as she followed the man towards the Floo network. She had wanted to stay with Harry over the break, to keep him company and to simply be _close_ to him. Instead she was stuck with her father on another of his wild goose chases, which would end with him mostly ignoring her anyway.

'So much for the holidays'

 _***HPBB***_

As the male champions stood at the sight of the second task, awaiting for the arrival of Fleur, all three were feeling just a tad nervous. True they had discovered that the task would be to go underground and retrieve something, or someone, but none had yet ascertained what would happen if they failed... or _who_ the hostages were... that is until the French witch ran up, tears pouring down her face.

"They have taken her! They have taken Gabby!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Fleur, who took your sister?"

"I do not know but..."

"Your sister, miss Delacour, has been chosen as one of the hostages for this task. She is currently being held..." Dumbledore began, as the Hogwarts staff stood nearby. None, save the champions themselves, expected the reaction that was received.

Fleur Delacour spun in place, a fire of anger burning in her eyes as hatred rolled off of her in waves, "so help me. If you have done _anything_ to my sister I will..."

"Calm yourself Fleur, I have been assured that they will remain perfectly safe." the exceedingly tall headmistress of Beauxbaton interrupted.

"And if they are _not_ rescued in time? The clue said that we only had one hour or they will be stuck down there, what happens to them then?" Krum demanded, earning a whimper from Fleur as she hugged herself.

Madame Maxime paled slightly, before turning to the bearded Headmaster, who met the boy's gaze with his own.

"As we warned you at the beginning of the selections, this Tournament is not for the faint of heart or the weak willed..."

"Who are the other hostages..." a voice whispered out, drawing attention to Cedric, who was staring down at the ground in contemplation before raising his head and reiterating his question. "Who are the other hostages!?"

"Your two dates, as for Mr. Potter... I'm afraid that the Goblet could not decide on a _single_ hostage for him."

"You didn't... tell me you didn't take Hermione and Luna..."

Albus responded with a nod as a remorseful declaration, "Mr. Longbottom as well".

The area fell silent.

"If something happens to them down there because of your actions... there is no place on Earth you will be able to hide from me."

Dumbledore's gaze fell to Harry, who returned it with a ferocious glare. None noticed the older man's hand twitch towards his wand... just in case.

 _***HPBB***_


	26. Water

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Water

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _If something happens to them down there because of your actions... there is no place on Earth you will be able to hide from me."_

 _Dumbledore's gaze fell to Harry, who returned it with a ferocious glare. None noticed the older man's hand twitch towards his wand... just in case._

 _***HPBB***_

All four champions stood shocked at the large stone humanoid that towered over them. It was easily seven feet tall, and lacked any skin or hair.

"Greetings champions, I am Rohkar. Past this chamber is the beginning of our domain where you will eventually find those taken from you. Know this, although your 'leaders' have made an agreement with our Lord Kholek we do not condone your trespassing. Complete your tasks, and then leave."

The four nodded, before charging into the darkness that awaited them. They had prepared for this, and each already had a way of defeating the darkness that filled those ancient caverns.

Fleur had researched an enhanced _Lumos_ charm. The basic version had simply not been adequate for what they were tasked to do.

Diggory had looked into a few shapeshifting spells, before settling on one that essentially granted him night vision.

Krum's plan was to use a combination of several different spells to send bursts of illuminated shards into the cave that would dissolve after a few minutes. Until they did though it would create a rather nice 'glow' effect.

Harry... didn't _need_ any help, despite the others offering. He lacked a wand which meant any spells would fail, but that wouldn't matter, not for him.

 _***HPBB***_

"I don't like this..."

"It will be fine Susan. I am sure that the Headmaster has ensured their safety."

"You aren't concerned at all? I know you still have trouble believing him Hannah but it isn't just _his_ life that is at stake right now."

The snort that interrupted her worries also drew her eyes into a glare, and focused it on her friend. "I _know_ you are not cruel enough to simply ignore their well being..."

"I..." the girl gave a defeated sigh as her voice died down to a whisper "I am worried _alright_? But Harry is down there. Even if I don't believe that he was entered by someone else... he is _still_ Harry Potter. It is his _job_ to save people, right?"

"Funny how we still assume he will do that despite all of the difficulties and harassment that the school throws at him." a sharp glance to the badge the other Hufflepuff was still displaying earned a slight wince.

"Okay, okay so maybe I was a bit _harsh_ towards him this year... and during the whole Parselmouth incident but... it is just seems like too big of a coincidence."

"You're right, it _does_ seem like an awfully big coincidence that a mediocre student managed to sneak past protections setup by one of the most powerful wizards to ever live in order to enter a tournament that routinely kills people _older_ than him."

This time the wince was anything _but_ slight.

 _***HPBB***_

It was a bit ironic, Harry mused as he continued running down the tunnel, that the task would involve the cold dark underground. If he hadn't been kicked out of Gryffindor, if he would have had a decent place to sleep and warm comforting lights for the past few months then this environment would have caused him some trouble. Not because he had problems seeing of course, ever since the end of his second year at Hogwarts he had realized that the dark no longer seemed to conceal anything from him. Instead it was the memories that it brought back.

Memories of confined spaces, of being locked in a small cupboard for so many years, of all the abuse...

Shaking his head the boy-who-lived focused his mind on the task at hand. He only had one hour to find his friends and anyone else who had been taken. He was determined that _no one_ was going to be left behind.

 _***HPBB***_

"So you are the first of the so called 'champions' eh?" the condescending gravely voice chuckled as the massive stone creature took a step forward into the soft glow of the French witch's wand. "Very well in order to take back what you have lost you must answer a riddle."

Fleur took a calming breath, before nodding in acknowledgment.

"What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

Her mind began spinning, as she desperately sought the answer. Something involving time obviously, perhaps it had to do with the task itself? Something about caves or darkness?

"Come come now I do not have all day, and your time is dwindling."

Time? Fleur was sure that she had plenty of time left, well over a half an hour by her estimate, so what did it mean by...

"I see you are confused, ah humans and your simplicity. Just because you have an hour to complete your task does not mean you have that time to answer the riddle. Hurry up now or you will forfeit her life."

"I-I..."

"An answer, now or leave."

"Is it a breath?"

"No, now leave our domain."

The girl froze in place as realization caught up to her. She had failed her sister, Gabby would be trapped down here forever, or worse.

"N-no"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I will not leave my sister here!"

The giant let out a deep grunt, before gesturing for one of his soldiers to step forward.

"Take the girl to the entrance, she is not welcome here."

Fleur raised her wand, she would _not_ allow herself to leave without her baby sister. "I said no!" With that she fired a stunning spell at the approaching creature, who ignored it as if the energy had been a bug bite.

"Stupid girl, we are resistant to all but your strongest of spells."

Before she could do anything else the smaller giant grabbed ahold, pulling her into powerful arms and carrying her out of the cave.

Despite her protests, despite her struggling and attempts to free herself Fleur could simply not overpower her enemy.

Her shouts of anger quickly turned to sobs of anguish.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry paused for a moment, straining as he heard something echoing in the distance, it sounded almost like... crying?

His instincts immediately begged him to search after the one in need of help but... he couldn't figure out where they _were_. The sounds seemed to emanate from every tunnel, from every passage, and from every shadow. How the hell were they supposed to navigate this stupid cave with only an hour anyway?

 _***HPBB***_

"I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?"

Cedric Diggory paused at the riddle, before remembering a similar riddle that his mother had once told him, "A shadow."

The giant nodded, before gesturing towards the rear of the large room, and where six young people were trapped, unconscious, in crystalline prisons. "Choose only one to retrieve, and then leave our domain."

The Hufflepuff immediately picked out Cho Chang, and began attempting to free her, unfortunately in their 'clue' nothing had mentioned about having to cut their hostage free, and thus he was stuck trying to figure a way to rescue the girl without harming her in the process through magic.

 _***HPBB***_

By the time that Victor Krum had reached the main chamber Cedric had only managed to chisel through half of the blonde's prison.

"Greetings 'champion' are you prepared for your riddle?"

"I am"

"Give me food and I will live, give me water and I will die. What am I?"

"Fire"

The giant looked a bit startled at the speed at which he was answered, before nodding. "Correct, choose your hostage and then leave."

The Bulgarian didn't need to be told twice, and on his way over broke off a nearby sharp looking rock to begin chiseling away at his Slytherin date's prison, much like Cedric had begun doing as well.

"How did you get that so fast?" the Hogwarts champion whispered.

"Simple, during one of our team vacations my Quidditch team stayed up telling riddles. That was one of the ones I remembered. I always thought it was a bit silly but who knew that it would come in handy one day?"

Cedric could only nod, before glancing over at the hostages still entombed. "I haven't seen Harry yet, but that girl is Fleur's sister if I'm not mistaken... we need to figure out a backup plan in case something goes wrong..."

 _***HPBB***_

"What do you intend to do now Albus?" McGonagall whispered as she watched on as a sobbing Fleur was held by her mother. Meanwhile the girl's father was busy shouting at the British Prime Minister, who had shown up in attendance only due to the French Ambassador's presence.

"There is nothing we _can_ do Minerva. The tournament is dangerous for a reason and the giants only allowed us to use their home for the task on the condition that anyone left behind was theirs to claim. It was already hard enough to convince them to participate."

"Well then" the aged woman hissed in rage, " _perhaps_ you should have chosen a _different task_ if the situation was so _volatile_."

"We both know that it is not entirely my decision. The other judges were more than happy to agree. The only other task that could have been prepared in time involved the lake and the Merpeople, but Headmistress Maxime insisted that this would be a poor decision due to Ms. Delacour's weakness in water."

"Understandable, but you _cannot_ tell me that there were no other options than to put the girls in such danger."

The elder wizard fell silent in contemplation.

 _***HPBB***_

"Greetings final 'champion', you appear to be quite... small... for someone of such importance."

Harry ignored the jab, and glanced around the room. Something seemed a bit... off. His three friends were still trapped, as were two girls that both Victor and Cedric were trying to free, but there was another, even younger, girl still entombed. One who bore a striking resemblance to another champion.

"Fleur hasn't arrived yet?" worry stirred in his chest, what if something had happened to her?

"The female? She tried and failed her task, and thus her sister is ours forever."

The other two boys gaped in shock, they had expected Fleur to be the best at answering riddles since she appeared to be the smartest of them.

"My own hostages?"

"Still awaiting your 'rescue'. Are you prepared for your riddle?"

"I am"

"The more places I be, the less you can see."

Harry blinked, and then again in mild confusion. He had known that the task was focused around answering such a thing but trying to prepare for this had been a bit... challenging.

All three of his friends had given him tips to figuring this out, but all had settled on one simple principle, 'the answer is never what you expect but simpler than you would guess.'

So what caused someone to see _less_ when there was _more_ of it?

 _***HPBB***_

The attendant was growing impatient, if the snarl emanating from his stone lips was any indication. Harry was still trying to figure out the answer.

"Enough stalling, an answer or leave."

Glancing around Harry realized what he was missing, it was so _obvious_.

"Darkness"

The giant paused, before giving a nod, "correct, choose one and leave."

"WHAT!?"

"All champions are allowed to rescue one, and one is all a champion may take."

"But _three_ were taken from me!"

"Your problem not ours."

Harry let out a deep growl, he sure as hell was _not_ going to leave someone behind. "I am taking the remaining hostages with me."

"Stupid boy, we have given you a chance to rescue _one_... and your 'ally' has lost her own chance."

Ignoring the creature Harry made his way over to the other two boys, who were still struggling to free their specific targets.

"Move"

Cedric did as he was told, not wanting to get in the way of a boy who had tossed around a several thousand pound creature. Sure enough Harry reached up, and tore the remaining crystal prison from the two hostages not associated with him, he then moved on to Luna, before doing the same for Hermione and Neville.

"Take them and go, I will grab Gabby and..."

"You will do no such thing" A far deeper voice rang out, echoing through the halls.

The three humans turned, and noticed that a far more powerful looking giant had stepped forward. "I am Kholek, Lord of the Deep. Under your world, in these halls of stone, my word is _law_. I have _tolerated_ your kind's interference and insistence upon using _our_ lands for this tournament of yours but I now claim my right as Lord to take that which has been left behind!"

"Cedric, you and Victor grab everyone you can and get out of here... I am not leaving Fleur's sister behind."

"Harry we aren't leaving you." The Hufflepuff declared, earning a nod and a wand draw from the Bulgarian.

"We don't have a choice, I doubt I can stop an entire army of them... at least if this fails some of us will survive, I just wish that she..."

"Then don't lose."

Harry turned slightly towards the foreign champion, who gave a nod. "It is simple, if losing means that she dies... then you _can't_ lose."

"Right... grab the others and go, I will follow when I can."

The other boys nodded, before a few levitating charms allowed them to rapidly escape with the freed hostages.

 _***HPBB***_

"Albus..." McGonagall growled as she watched the boy she considered to be a grandson stay behind and risk his life for a child.

"Minerva we cannot intervene you know that..."

"Once this _task_ is over... we _will_ be having a chat with the other judges."

The old man could only nod, his mind already thinking of a way to spin the deaths of both Harry and Gabrielle Delacour to the media.

 _***HPBB***_

"You will not leave here _boy_."

"I am _not_ a boy, and I am _not_ leaving her."

"Then we shall _force_ you to leave."

"You can try."

The king raised a stone eyebrow in surprise, "are you... challenging me child?"

"If that is what I need to do then yes."

A deep roaring laughter filled the cavern, which was quickly joined by a crescendo of others as the other creatures joined in.

"A mere _child_ challenges me? Then you shall lose your life here. Prepare to die boy!"

Harry responded by raising his fists in preparation.

Again more laughter, as the 'lord' took on a condescending smirk.

"I like you _boy_ , tell you what. I will let you have one free punch because I am feeling generous. I will even lower my head so that you have an easier chance to reach me."

With that the monster bent down, a sickening grin appearing on his face.

"Go ahead, as hard as you can, right here." with a gesture towards his face the 'man' lowered his arms to give Harry a clean attack.

The Potter heir gave a mental shrug, before pulling back his arm and swinging forward. Whatever laughter had previously filled the room soon fell silent as the largest of the giants was thrown across the makeshift arena and crashed into a wall, cracking it from the sheer force.

"Hard enough for you?"

A few seconds of silence passed, before Kholek picked himself off the ground with a chuckle. "It has been so many years since I have had the possibility of a decent fight..." he turned around a second later, a feral grin on his face, "do not disappoint me boy!"

 _***HPBB***_

The next strike was the creature's as he lunged forward, his fist snapping into Harry's face with a satisfying crunch. His target was thrown backwards by the force, and to his delight farther than he had been. Hopefully whatever magic that the boy was using wouldn't limit him to just a single strike or strength of muscle, but rather to the entire body.

He had not been in a decent fight since before he had killed his predecessor and become 'Lord of the Deep'.

Now the giant waited, to see what the result would be, and he was not disappointed in the least bit. The boy stood back up, cracked his back a bit, and settled back into his fighting stance. Finally someone who could take a punch and get back up.

Finally a _real_ challenge.

It started as a walk, before they both began running towards each other, battle cries echoing through the room and tunnels beyond. Fists collided as the two warriors strained to overpower one another, eventually the giant won, by sheer mass alone, and forced his adversary back, before landing an overhead blow.

This time the boy only dropped to a knee, before retaliating with a blow to his stomach.

The human hit like one of _his_ kind.

A backhand was landed in retaliation, causing a slight spin from the raven-haired human, who used it to bring his own fist into the giant's side, earning a grimace. This left him exposed, however, and he was rewarded with a direct punch to his face, glasses shattering from the force.

The blow had forced him _only_ a step backwards. It was almost as if the boy was growing _stronger_ as time went on.

The next strike to connect certainly seemed to confirm this, as Kholek was forced back a few feet. If the pattern continued he _might_ be overpowered in time. But that was _not_ going to happen. A mere child, a _human_ child was not going to be the one to bring him down. Even if the boy continued to grow in strength he would _not_ grow in technique. The 'Lord of the Deep' had been fighting since his childhood... several hundred years ago.

This meant hundreds of years of experience to call upon, he would break those who dared to stand against him, even if it was a puny human.

Dodging to the side the giant's fist slammed down onto his target, before it was followed up with a brutal kick to his stomach, dropping him to the floor. This time, though, there would be no mercy. This was a fight to the end, which meant that 'honor' was out of the question.

When he began to stomp on the boy's back his satisfaction grew, and the boy curled up to protect himself.

 _Pathetic_.

 _***HPBB***_

He couldn't help it, the memories had returned the second that the first fist collided with him. Somehow, though he had managed to push away the dread, the visions of all the beatings he had endured over the years, of the terror he had lived with for so long was returning with a vengeance.

Now though, _now_ it was entirely different. When he had been dropped to the ground the memories had been twice as strong, and then the assault had begun anew. He could almost hear _their_ laughter, _their_ taunts. All three of his 'family' gathered around his prone form, mocking him, laughing at him, ridiculing him.

Sometimes they wouldn't just stop at verbal attacks though, and when he was on the ground the beatings were so much worse. It was like a pack of rabid animals, pushing each other out of the way to feed upon a wounded meal.

His mind froze, his body curling into a fetal position instinctively. He could just lie here, pretend he was dead. Maybe he could sneak away to somewhere dark afterwards, slip away and...

His eyes opened for the briefest of seconds due to a rather painful kick to his back. Through his blurry vision he could _just_ make out the form of a young girl held in a crystal prison, unconscious to the world around her.

If he failed, she would die.

He could not fail.

He _would not_ fail.

His adversary, the giant, seemed to have grown bored with him for the time being and was casually strolling away when Harry began to push himself up off the ground. He didn't have a plan, he didn't have any idea of how to beat the physically superior monster... but he knew that he had to. There had to be some way, even the _slightest_ of chances, to emerge victorious.

There had to be...

A noise briefly caught his attention. It was a quiet sound, nearly silent which was why he had been surprised to even notice it in the first place. A soft splash of water, and looking over he saw the source.

It was a small pool in the corner, and every so often a droplet of water would fall from the ceiling, sending ripples through it.

" _Become water, my friend"_

Those words, and all of the lessons he had attempted to cram into his mind came roaring back. He had been approaching the fight in the wrong way the entire time. Physically he might not be able to match his opponent.

But that didn't mean he had failed.

 _***HPBB***_

"What the hell is scarface doing now?" The young Malfoy heir questioned, as the rest of the students looked on with equal curiosity. The entire task was currently being displayed on large magical windows, allowing for all three schools to witness their individual champions compete.

Currently they were watching as two champions made their way through the dark tunnels, a third stood outside sobbing hysterically... and the fourth had risen up once more. Then the oddest of things began to occur. He was... hopping slightly back and forth, his previous fighting stance dropped to a more relaxed state, and his body becoming loose and nimble.

Most merely blinked in confusion, that is until Ron Weasley heard a slight gasp from behind him. As he turned he noticed one of his fellow Gryffindors _gaping_ at his best friend.

"That is... terrifying..."

"What, what is it?" This time it was one of the twins who was pressing for more information.

"When I was younger my father and I would watch American movies together, he always enjoyed the 'martial arts' genre. Our favorite was a man by the name of 'Bruce Lee'. In his movies... he moved like _that_."

"So what?" a voice belonging to one of the other Gryffindors interrupted in annoyance. "Who cares that Potter is copying some actor?"

"Bruce Lee wasn't _just_ an actor... he is also considered one of the greatest fighters to ever live. Combine one of the most proficient fighting styles ever created with the ability to knock out a monster weighing over two _thousand_ pounds... I sure as hell wouldn't want to be at the receiving end..."

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger bolted upright from where she was lying on a small cot. Where was she? What had happened?

Straining her considerable mind the pieces began to fall into place. Luna and her had been walking towards the chamber to spend time with Harry and then...

The tournament, she had been a hostage!

Glancing around she quickly picked out Luna, who was also coming to; an older Slytherin, if her cloak was any indication; and one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch players.

"Ah glad to see you are awake dear."

"Madam Pomphrey?"

The woman gave a nod, before handing her a potion, "this should help clear out any confusion you are still experiencing. Your friend Mr. Longbottom is outside with Miss Bones."

"Harry?"

The woman's expression fell, "he is still in the caves..."

 _***HPBB***_

"So... you are still getting back up? Stupid boy."

"As I said before... I am not leaving without her."

"Then neither of you shall leave!" With that the giant spun and threw a powerful punch towards the boy, who _flowed_ out of the path by mere inches, and retaliated with his own strike to the stomach. A second later another blow, when had the child even begun the attack, struck his torso. Then a third, and a fourth impacted.

The massive man stepped backwards, trying to distance himself from the boy, who was within his guard thus preventing any easy counter attacks.

Kholek brought up his arms for a massive overhead blow, which was easily dodged, and then punished. Strikes began to rain down faster and faster. True they were not doing much damage against his stone skin... but given time the damage would add up, he would begin to falter.

An attempted knee to the human was countered by a punch to his upper leg, a trip was kicked aside, an elbow avoided, leading into a strike to his vulnerable side.

The boy was starting to gain ground, starting to _win_ , and the laughter from his subordinates had died down to nervous murmurs.

If he could not _catch_ the boy, then he would have to resort to utilizing a different tactic. Lunging forward the creature attempted to pull his intended victim into a grapple, to remove the advantages that had allowed the _human_ to survive this long.

It was a mistake.

Due to his size Harry _easily_ sidestepped the attempt and ducked under him, then the blow to the back of his leg dropped him down to the floor. A strike to the side of his head followed, slamming the giant's face into the stone floor.

A shoe was resting on the back of his neck before he could realize what had happened, its meaning obvious.

 _'Yield, or you will never stand again'_

Moments passed in silence, before a muffled whisper rang out through the chamber, "take her and leave".

 _***HPBB***_

"Mama I am so sorry... Gabrielle I am so sorry" The French witch had long since run out of tears, and had taken to dry heaving against her mother, who was tightly holding her.

The father of said girl was currently glaring at the British minister, being unable to continue his threats due to shouting himself hoarse several minutes earlier.

"There he is!"

Fleur knew that they were talking about Harry, and she was happy he had survived, _truly_ she was but... she could not bring herself to care at the moment. Without her sister...

"Fleur?"

That voice, it was drowsy and confused, yet it held a melodic tone to it. It was the voice of a child, and one that the young woman had long since come to treasure more than all of the gold in the world. It was the voice of her sister.

Spinning around she caught sight of a _very_ bloodied young boy carrying a young Half-Veela on his back in what the English would call a 'piggy back ride'.

She had never ran so fast in her life, and she was aware that her parents were not far behind.

"GABRIELLE!"

The young girl was gently sat down, before engulfed in a powerful hug by her older sister.

"MON DEIU GABRIELLE!"

Sobbing parents encased them in a protective hug seconds later, allowing Harry to fade into the background with a warm smile on his face.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry!"

The boy entered the recovery tent with a slight limp, smiling warmly at his three, unharmed, friends. They were all okay, everyone had turned out alright after all.

"Hey Hermi..."

Any further statement was interrupted by a blonde torpedo as Luna dropped them both to the ground, her arms clutched firmly around his torso.

"Hello to you too Luna"

"We were so worried! Are you hurt? Oh my gosh of course you are you're bleeding! Neville grab some potions out of the cabinet, no not those ones the red ones, no not _that_ red, Susan could you help him please?"

The boy grumbled as apparently his choice in potions wasn't adequate, earning a slight laugh from his fiance.

"You truly are hopeless dear..."

"Hey... just because I don't know which 'red' she is talking about doesn't mean..."

"We don't have all day Longbottom!"

The boy grumbled a few choice words towards the bookworm before grabbing a vial and heading over with Susan, to where Harry was currently being _cocooned_ in bandages and gauze courtesy of the Ravenclaw girl.

"Luna not too much..."

"Hush you, if we put enough on then maybe we can just roll him back to the chamber."

For a moment Hermione thought the younger girl had a decent idea... before her mind caught back up and pointed out all of the flaws with that statement.

"I don't know if you want to do that Luna... if you put too much on him then it will make cuddling up much less... _exciting_."

The Lovegood paused, analyzing Susan's comment, before promptly beginning to unravel all but the 'necessary' protection for her friend.

"Well Harry," Neville began, before handing him the potion, "that is two tasks done and you are doing pretty darn good. I think everything will be fine. After all, how much worse can the third task be?"

 _***HPBB***_


	27. Calm

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Calm

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Well Harry," Neville began, before handing him the potion, "that is two tasks done and you are doing pretty darn good. I think everything will be fine. After all, how much worse can the third task be?"_

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood sat at a table going over what little they knew of the current Triwizard Tournament, and those of the past. They hadn't been very well informed about the second task, and had virtually _no_ information on the first, which just meant that they needed to know _something_ before the third began in a few months.

There had to be _something_ that could help Harry. Despite his instance they had all seen the cuts and bruises he had obtained during the last fight. Her best friend didn't want to admit it but... the outcome had been far too close for comfort.

First a dragon, then a battle against stone giants... the tournament seemed to be getting more and more deadly as time went on, and if the prophecy given at the start of the year was any indication...

The blonde violently shook her head, _no_ he was _not_ going to die. Not during this Goddess forsaken tournament, not due to some arseholes who couldn't just leave him in peace, and certainly not before he could just _live his life_.

A life that Luna, not so secretly, wanted to share with him.

Yes, Harry would be living a very _long_ life if she had anything to say about...

"Oh, hey Luna. I didn't know you were down here, sorry I just needed to grab some clothes."

Any other thoughts immediately fled from her mind as the boy who she had been thinking about made his way towards his wardrobe... wearing nothing but a _very small_ towel wrapped around his waist.

Sure she had noticed his _physique_ during the first task, but that was via a magical orb that simply zoomed in a bit. This was... he was...

There were no words, and suddenly Luna Lovegood began to feel very warm in her robes.

It was just the two of them... down in the chamber... for at least a few _hours_...

Neville wouldn't be relieving her until after dinner, with Hermione spending the night with him.

It would be so very easy to drop what she was wearing, walk forward and remove the covering from him as well. The bed was so close, and so very _comfortable_.

It would be _sinfully_ easy.

The boy of her current fantasy seemed to have noticed her unusual demeanor, and took a few steps closer to her, much to her secret delight, "Uh Luna? Are you okay?"

Her eyes _slowly_ made their way down his body, secretly hoping for an instance of 'accidental magic' that might remove his only shred of covering.

"Luna... hey are you..."

"Hm? Oh yes of course Harry, I was just... admiring the view."

His face furrowed a bit in confusion, oh Hermione and her were going to _ruin_ him.

"Uhm... okay... well if you are sure you're okay..."

"Perfectly" the girl purred, licking her lips with realizing it.

"Well I'm just going to go finish up..."

"Do you need any... help Harry? I am sure it would be much easier for me to wash your back..."

This time it got a reaction, as the boy turned beat red, and there seemed to be a slight... discomfort at his waist.

"Uh no, no I'm okay thanks." with that he grabbed some clothing and quickly retreated to the makeshift bathroom Dobby had setup for them to use.

"Oh yes... we are going to have so _very_ much fun Harry..."

 _***HPBB***_

"I cannot _believe_ those arseholes. I mean what does he freaking need to do, defeat an army single-handedly before they will actually give him a decent score?"

"It does seem like _your_ government is rather... how do I say it... pieces of shit?"

"Hey if I remember right _your_ Headmaster was just as bad as mine was in terms of scoring."

Krum gave an annoyed grunt, the other boy was right after all. Other than the French Headmistress all of the judges had given Harry exceedingly awful scores _yet again_.

The large woman had given him a perfect ten, not only for saving someone he wasn't required to, but also for doing so at great personal risk with no thought of reward.

"So what do you think the next task will involve?"

"We already know it is going to be some sort of _'_ gauntlet' according to the representative of your Ministry. Considering we had to face dragons in the first task, and giants in the second I can only assume we will be battling some sort of horrible monsters in the end as well."

The Hufflepuff gave a nod, thankfully there was another 'champion meeting', as he had begun calling them, later that day. Neither had seen Fleur or Harry since the task, with the witch going off to spend time with her family and Harry, once again, disappearing.

"Regardless of what it is I think we all know what is at stake now. Not only do they seem hell bent on getting us killed in this stupid Tournament, but endangering those we care about as well."

"Hopefully Harry will have some suggestions for how to fight whatever we will be going up against. Lord knows he is the only one who has had a good track record thus far."

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger had a bit of an issue. The young girl _loved_ to learn and absolutely _adored_ reading, and for the longest of times she considered these two facts to be the defining features of her life. When her magical life had begun she had been more excited about new information rather than all of the wonders that magic could do. What did she care if you could levitate a chair or not, it was far more interesting to learn about the reasons _behind_ the levitation.

Even after being rescued, and meeting two people who would help define her existence, Hermione still placed her life's emphasis on learning. Recently, however, that seemed to have been pushed aside for a far more enjoyable pass time.

Waking up with Harry.

She had regained consciousness over an hour ago, and her old self would have been complaining about getting up and ready, preparing for the day ahead, and the homework she was assigned, maybe even doing some light casual reading. Instead she was lying in bed, enjoying the _extremely pleasant_ sensations of Harry's gentle breath on the back of her neck as he laid behind her. His arms were wrapped firmly around her midsection and their legs were intertwined.

The only thing she could possibly find wrong was the setting, that being the Chamber of Secrets. Oh how she longed to be doing this in a warm bed in a far off cottage. Just Harry and her, lying with sunlight peaking in through the windows. For birds to be chirping out the window, and knowing that there was absolutely no reason to get up until they were good and ready.

'And maybe' a quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind, 'for a little bit less clothing between us, to feel his skin against my own, to experience...'

Hermione Granger bit her lip a bit too fiercely in order to purge those thoughts from her mind, now was not the time, nor the place, for such ideas or actions.

'But maybe someday... maybe someday soon...'

 _***HPBB***_

"Gabby, what are you drawing?" Fleur inquired as she walked over to where her younger sister was busy with one of her sketchpads. Few, save for her family, knew that the youngest Delacour was quite the aspiring artist, and would frequently spend her afternoons sketching whatever came to her mind. She was particularly skilled at drawing individuals.

"Oh nothing, just a few ideas I have been having recently."

Coming up behind the young girl the older witch glanced over her shoulder at the paper, her eyes widening as she did so. It was an incredibly detailed drawing of two young adults in a passionate embrace and sharing, from what she could tell, was a romantic kiss.

The girl was wearing a beautiful wedding dress while the male was in a rather exquisite set of groom robes.

However it was the man's face that caught her attention most of all, it was somehow familiar with the messy hair, the glasses, the lightning bolt scar...

Oh...

OH...

Trying to hide the blush forming on her face Fleur cleared her throat just a bit, "um Gabby... who is the woman that Har... I mean the boy in your drawing is kissing?"

"Me of course, who else would I get married to other than Harry?"

For the briefest of moments the thought flashed through the French champion's mind that _she_ would look far better in the dress... but thought better of it. Let her sister have her fantasy wedding after all, so long as it was Fleur who ended up with the boy what did it matter?

 _***HPBB***_

"Cedric, Victor" The raven-haired boy greeted as he entered the small clearing that had become their unofficial training ground. "Have either of you seen..."

His question was interrupted by a blonde woman throwing herself into him at full speed.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Guess we found Fleur..." Cedric muttered, while the Bulgarian chuckled nearby. The witch had practically wrapped herself around the boy in a 'death hug' while chanting her thanks through tear filled eyes.

"Uh... your welcome but..."

"Fleur I think he needs to breathe at some point."

Reluctantly the girl let her sister's savior go, allowing him to draw breath once more and pick himself off of the ground. It was then that all three noticed the cuts and bruises still present.

"Mon Deiu Harry I am..."

"Don't apologize, a few cuts and bruises are nothing compared to your sister's safety. How is she doing?"

"She is... okay. Mama has not let her go more than ten feet from either her or Papa though, and I am glad... if you had not been there..."

"Then I am glad that I was."

"Harry... we cannot thank you enough for..."

"Then there is no reason to thank me. Besides she helped me enough as is."

The three blinked in confusion, "how did an unconscious girl help you Harry?"

"I..." the boy-who-lived _violently_ suppressed the memories of his home life that threatened to form in his mind, "I was doing badly in the fight until I remembered that I _couldn't_ lose. Knowing I had something to fight for is what allowed me to win."

"Speaking of winning, can you believe that those... _bastards_ gave you such crappy scores again?" the Hogwarts champion exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air for extra emphasis.

"Doesn't really matter to me, I don't even know what my score is to be honest. As I told them, all I want is to live through this with my magic intact... and now for all of you to survive as well. Other than that I could care less what happens."

"I agree, to hell with the prize money and fame, it isn't worth losing our lives, or the lives of our loved ones over."

"So what now? There is no big clue for the next task just that it is some sort of test of endurance."

"Then we need to be ready for anything, which got me thinking the other day." Fleur interrupted, before pulling out a small scroll. "During the second task I became overwhelmed with grief and emotions which certainly did not help the situation at all. If I had been thinking more clearly I might have found a way to help Gabby. I retrieved this from one of the portable libraries that we brought along, maybe we can get some aid from it?"

The boys crowded around, taking note of what had been written, "uh Fleur..."

"It is a scroll on controlling one's emotions through meditation. I have been told that it also helps focus an individual's magic. Any advantage we can get might help."

"Okay, how do we start?"

The half-Veela smiled at the young Potter heir, who was immediately ready to learn something new.

"Okay, first sit down in a comfortable position and close your eyes, then take some deep breaths."

 _***HPBB***_

A rather _annoyed_ House Elf opened up the paper that had been delivered to the castle several days after the end of the second task.

 _Potter the Kidnapper_

 _In a move that has, unfortunately, surprised none of us here at the Prophet Harry Potter has once again spat in tradition and general morality. During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, which he entered through deceitful methods earlier this year, the child found himself in a situation where he was able to interfere with another Champion. The French champion had been defeated soundly but rather than allow her to lose with grace and honor the boy decided to take her hostage as his own, not only forcing further humiliation on the poor girl, but also kidnapping her sister in the process._

 _What will this mean for future French-English relations? Is Harry Potter trying to bind innocent young girls into life debts so as to build some sort of slave harem? Will the English and French governments step in to stop this madness? We will keep you up to date on any future updates as we become aware of them._

Another article written by 'Rita Skeeter'... but this one had gone too far for the helpful creature. Something would have to be done, and if the Great Harry Potter would not defend his own honor... well Dobby would just have to intervene for him.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry it is _okay,_ this isn't an easy task to master by any means." The French witch gently whispered as she watched the boy try, and fail, to relax into a meditative state.

They had been at it for weeks and the other three had managed to move past the basics and onto the more advanced stages, such as focusing one's magic, and allowing for silent spells. Harry still hadn't managed to even begin the _basics_ of the first part to this.

"I feel as though I am letting you down" the boy muttered in a defeated tone, every time he had attempted to relax his mind and simply be at peace he had found himself back _there,_ in that horrible house with those... monsters. Stuffed back into the darkness that had consumed his life for so many years.

"You could _never_ let us down Harry. It was only through you that we all made it through the last task. It was _only_ through your actions that my sister is with us today. I just wish that I could help you with _this_."

"It isn't your fault Fleur, I just... it keeps bringing back bad memories..."

Silence fell on the two for a few seconds, as Cedric and Krum took part in a friendly duel nearby. Once again the boy's friends had wanted to be with him but their classes were interfering.

"Do you want to talk about them? I know that can help. After the second task I had a hard time falling asleep at night until I spoke to Madam Maxime. She said that the reason I was suffering from nightmares was because I had never truly confronted the truth about what happened, that it wasn't my fault and that I hadn't failed Gabby. This helped me move _past_ that part of my life."

Harry nodded, before feeling the nervous tension in his chest emerge once more, just like any other time he was debating talking about his life. Even his closest friends hadn't be told about this...

"I... had a bad childhood."

Fleur blinked in surprise. The _legendary_ Harry Potter had a rough upbringing? She knew that his parents had been killed but surely there was a line of thousands of people willing to raise the savior of the wizarding world.

"What do you mean?"

"I was placed with my aunt and uncle. They hated my mother, father, and magic in general... I was..."

Fleur could see the hesitation, the _pain_ in the boy's eyes. She had seen this reaction once before, in one of her classmates who also had suffered a 'bad childhood'. "Harry... did they hurt you?"

The answer she received was him turning his head away, trying to hide his shame.

He was engulfed in a hug not a second later.

 _***HPBB***_

"So..."

"Dobby"

Rita nodded, "so Dobby, I hear you have quite the story for me."

"Oh yes Dobby does, Dobby knows so many things about the Great Harry Potter."

The woman nodded, hiding her shark-like grin as she did so. Reporters _loved_ House Elves, they often overheard things that no one else did, and more often than not their presence was ignored in even the most secret of meetings. Better still was the fact that they were so often abused and neglected that quite a few were willing to give away information to get back at those who tormented them, especially if they were not magically bound in the proper manner to prevent such things.

"Please go on Dobby."

"Dobby knows so many things, so many _secrets_."

Secrets? This could be the story of the century, and the perfect one to elevate her career to even greater heights.

"Secrets..." she muttered as her quill wrote furiously.

"Secret places, in the deepest of darks."

"Are things... kept in these places?"

"Oh yes, all sorts of things are kept there. Things that Dobby should not talk about."

"Go on..." Although her mouth answered Rita's mind was elsewhere. Secrets about Harry Potter? This could earn her awards and fame at unprecedented levels.

"Yes, Dobby is in charge of these places and what is placed in them. Places that no one else can find, places where Dobby can hide things."

"Hide all sorts of secrets..." the woman whispered with a maniacal grin forming.

"Hide things such as people..."

"Hiding people..." Skeeter repeated, not knowing quite what she was saying.

"People such as nasty reporters"

"Nasty repor..." The woman froze, before slowly glancing up from the notes she had been taking. She almost wish she hadn't. Rita Skeeter had seen quite a few odd things in her lifetime. Scandals of unprecedented scales. Secret meetings, debauchery and sin that would make even the strongest of constitutions waiver, but never in her life had she ever beheld such a hate filled glare.

The witch wasn't even aware that House-Elves _could_ snarl.

"If the nasty reporter does not leave Master Harry Potter and his friends alone Dobby will take her to one of these places... and then forget where Dobby left her."

"I... uhm..."

"Dobby will be watching"

With that the creature faded from the room, and Rita took wiped away the nervous sweat that had been forming on her forehead.

Perhaps she was a bit overdo for a vacation after all.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah Fleur, you wanted to see me?"

"I did, thank you for speaking with me Madam."

"No problem at all, what can I do for you Fleur?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something. A... friend of mine has a rather bad home life and needs help but I do not think I can do anything by myself."

"Your 'friend', he wouldn't happen to be English would he?"

"He is, which is why I cannot help him much myself."

The larger woman hummed, before a sudden realization dawned on her. Perhaps Fleur's 'friend' was more obvious than she thought.

"He wouldn't happen to be a young, handsome, green eyed hero... would he?"

The young Delacour fought against the blush that threatened to form on her face, and replied with a slight nod.

"It does seem that Mr. Potter is in a rather bad situation, not only with his school but his government as well... I am afraid there isn't much I can do for him if he remains here..."

"I... understand, thank you for your help Madam."

As the half-Veela turned to leave, her Headmistress called out once more, "Fleur, perhaps there is something I can do, but it will take a bit of political manipulation and time as well. By the end of the tournament we should have a way of helping him though."

The champion's smile brightened the room.

 _***HPBB***_

'Breathe in'

'Breathe out'

'Relax your body'

'Focus your mind on nothingness, just on the breathes themselves.'

'Allow your senses to expand to your surroundings, but pay them no mind.'

 _'_ Be aware of _everything_ but focus on _nothing_ but yourself.'

Harry pushed aside the dark thoughts that, once again, threatened his peace. He would not _allow_ those memories to control him anymore.

He was stronger than that.

Soon he became aware of _everything_. The birds in the nearby trees, the water flowing in the river, the earth beneath him, the sky above.

Cedric and Fleur were dueling nearby. Cedric was acting tough but was beginning to sweat, he smelled of nature and firewood.

Fleur smelled sweet, like chocolate and something else he could not quite put his finger on.

Krum was returning with lunch, his footsteps were always a bit louder than the others, more forceful in his march.

The light upon his face.

The shadows in the surrounding trees.

Good

Evil

And so much more

 _***HPBB***_

"Uh guys..."

The two champions paused in the spar to look over to the third, who gestured slightly towards the youngest of them seated nearby.

But it wasn't the fact that he appeared to be at peace. It wasn't the calm expression on his face nor the slight shimmer in the space around him, both of these had occurred with the others when they had achieved their meditation as well.

No it was the fact that the rocks around them were beginning to _rise into the air_.

"That... isn't supposed to happen... right?"

"Meditation allows one to tap into their magic in ways not thought possible before. The more effect that it has on the world around them..."

"The stronger that they are." Krum finished, wide eyed as he watched as the influence began to spread further out.

Soon the water remaining on the leaves from the previous night's rain began to rise into the air as well, this was joined by dirt, and even small insects.

"Mon Dieu..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah Hogwarts, it is so good to be back... alright Moony it is time for our dramatic entrance."

"Sirius, we were back _last year_ I don't think that..."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS. INTRODUCING THE RETURN OF THE INFAMOUS, THE _LEGENDARY,_ THE AMAZING MARAAAAAAUUUUUDERRRSSSSSSS!"

The occupants of the main hall turned towards Sirius, and a very embarrassed Remus, before turning back to their conversations without so much as a single clap.

"The... hell..."

"Padfoot I told you that..."

"I swear today's youth... no respect..."

"Ah Sirius and Remus, so good to see you both again. What brings you back here? Completed your task already?"

Remus ignored the sudden urge to rip the man's eyes out by taking a deep breath... and letting his friend answer instead.

"Oh we're done old man. We are so done it isn't even freaking funny. Done with these stupid errands, with hunting down these bloody cursed items of yours. With being at each others throats due to dark magic and God knows what else."

"I understand you are a bit upset Sirius but..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GODSON!?"

Albus released a deep breath, knowing that the news _wouldn't_ be taken well. "He is on Hogwarts grounds."

"Well that's good, at least you are..."

" _Where_ on 'Hogwarts grounds'?" the werewolf continued, knowing a misdirection when he heard one.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that."

"Can't or _won't_?"

"Can't, I have been unable to locate Mr. Potter since his departure from the school."

"Oh you mean when you _kicked him out!?_ " The Lord of Black growled.

"It had to be done, the rules clearly stated that..."

"I swear to all that is holy or unholy in this world old man if you finish that statement you _will_ find out what your own arse tastes like!"

"It is bad enough that you _insisted_ we go on this stupid little quest of yours instead of being here for him, but now you are keeping us away from..."

"I am not keeping you away from him Mr. Lupin, and this 'stupid little quest' is quite important I assure you. Unless one of you would like to try and figure out a different way to finally kill Voldemort?"

Both men fell silent, having been filled in on the man's 'immortality' over the summer.

"I thought not. Now how far are we on this?"

"We destroyed three, this means that with the diary and the one we have just located we will only need two more."

"Very good, my sources point at Nagini, Voldemort's former familiar, as being one of them which means we only have one left to try and locate. So what brings you two back here, and where is Ms. Nym... Tonks?"

"Well one of the objects is located in the castle somewhere, Tonks is checking in with the Aurors and her family, and also we have this." Remus pulled out a small black stone, holding it aloft for the old man to see.

"It was attached to one of the Hocruxes but it isn't evil. We only brought it back because... well we have no idea what it is... except for very old magic."

"Hmm, for it to be stored with a Hocrux means it must be very valuable. I will do research on it when I have the chance, but for now we will store it in my office where it will remain safe. If Voldemort becomes aware of our meddling then he may very well have a way of locating the stone, which would put you both in far more danger if you kept it."

The two men nodded, before handing the artifact over and continuing on to try and locate the next cursed object. Neither of them noticed the gleam in the elder wizard's eyes when he took the stone into his hand.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dobby, why don't you take the night off. You have done so much for me that I will never be able to repay you."

The House-Elf's jaw almost hit the ground. Everything that his hero had done, both for him and the world, and he still believed that he had to repay _anyone_?

"Master Harry Potter, Dobby does not need any time off, no no no. Dobby _enjoys_ working. Dobby would not know what to do if Dobby had 'time off'."

"Well, what did you do before you worked for the Malfoys?"

The creature blinked in surprise, before trying to recall a time where he _wasn't_ bound.

"Dobby... was young back then. Dobby would spend time with his family..."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Dobby... doesn't remember..."

"Then why not take the evening and visit them? Trust me when I say that family is important Dobby. If mine were here..." It was a rarity for Harry to be completely alone, but with Neville having been given a detention in potions earlier in the week he was unable to be with his best friend. Hermione, Luna, and Susan all had class for the evening.

Emerald eyes stared off into the darkness for a moment, before the owner shook his head to refocus his thoughts.

"Anyway... go and relax Dobby, spend some time with them."

"Dobby will... thank you Great Master Harry Potter!" with that, and a snap of his fingers, the Elf disappeared leaving Harry alone.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having someone to talk to but for what he was planning he _needed_ to be alone. It was too dangerous otherwise.

Sitting down onto the stone floor Harry crossed his legs and closed his eyes once more.

'Relax'

'Breathe in'

'Breathe out'

'Feel the magic inside of you'

'Embrace it'

'Then release it'

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry..."

"Hermione I will be fine, I promise."

The bushy-haired girl looked up into the eyes of the boy she cared for. Tomorrow was going to be the final task, all he had to do was complete it and he would be free. No more death defying situations, no more monsters lurking in the shadows, no more stress filled nights of five teenagers trying to figure out cryptic clues.

"Have you thought about..."

He shook his head gently, "not yet... I don't know if I can stay in England anymore, there is just too much..."

"I understand. I just... I know this is selfish but I don't want you to leave me behind."

"Hermione, I will never leave you behind, you know that." The boy swept forward, pulling her into a hug and gently kissing her forehead.

It was sweet, tender, loving...

When he pulled back to look back down at her the teenage girl could see nothing less in his eyes. He cared for her, even if he didn't realize it yet. Hermione Granger wasn't quite sure who started it, although in her deepest hopes she wanted it to be her, for that Gryffindor courage to finally find its way into her heart. Regardless her eyes were closed and a second later their lips were touching.

The bookworm could practically _feel_ the love and warmth flowing from her from just one small chaste kiss. One kiss that lead to another, and another, and another...

At some point they had ended up back on the bed, their lips struggling to find an awkward rhythm, with his body covering her own, and her fingers weaving through his hair.

 _Glorious_

As her mind began to shut down her body and instincts took over, she wanted more. More of him, more of _them_. She _needed_ him just as he _needed_ her. In this one moment there was a connection between them not shared by any other person on the planet.

Need, desire, _love_

The first time that she felt his hips thrust forward, his body acting on its own just as hers was, she knew _exactly_ where this would lead them. Then the fears began to slowly make their way back as her mind restarted, and she came to one conclusion.

"H-Harry... wait..."

If she didn't know any better Hermione would've sworn she had given him an electric shock with how fast he jumped off of her and to the end of the bed.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't... I didn't mean to..."

"Harry it's okay, you didn't hurt me I promise. Actually it was... really good" _wonderful even_ "but I'm not... _we're_ not ready for... that..." and they weren't, she had just turned fifteen this school year, and he was still only fourteen. Neither of them were ready for _that_ yet.

The raven-haired boy hurriedly nodded his head trying to catch his breath, and if he was anything like her, slow his heart rate down.

 _***HPBB***_

"Pup!"

Said boy paused in his voyage towards the starting point of the third task, he had heard from his friends that the three adults were at Hogwarts but he hadn't seen them yet. Part of him was beginning to think it was better that way.

"Sirius"

The man's gleeful running slowed to a walk as he heard the response... one that he wasn't expecting.

"Harry there you are, we are so glad to see you."

"Tonks" the boy replied, again his tone lacking any sort of joy or tone at all.

"Is... everything okay cub?"

"Indeed, I am on my way to compete in the final task as we speak."

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Pup you are so grounded for..."

"No"

Sirius Black _froze_ at the response. His own 'demand' had been playful but Harry... the Lord Black could almost _feel_ the anger in it.

"Harry, I know that you've been having a rough year so far but we are your godparents."

Apparently, Remus Lupin's response had been the _wrong_ one. "Oh? You two are my godparents _now_? So tell me then _godfather_ where have you been since last summer?"

Tonks could see what was happening, and from the letters Remus had written she knew that the end _wasn't_ going to be pretty. If she was being honest it was also well deserved.

"I... we..."

"Had things to do right? A vacation to go on, girls to chase after, sunshine to enjoy?"

"Harry..."

"So then after you blatantly _ignored_ me last summer... then what did you do? Surely you came by to see me at least once during the school year right?"

"We... we couldn't..."

"Ah yes, because you had _things to do_ right? A trip to take? So where were you when I was entered into this tournament? Where were you when I needed help? Where were you when I was exiled!?"

"Harry..." Sirius almost whined out. The boy's teeth began to grind together at the tone, how the hell could either of these two 'adults' even pretend to be his guardians when they couldn't even act like anything more than spoiled brats themselves? "We... can't tell you."

"But you can tell Tonks right? Because you are responsible for _her_ correct? Because _clearly_ I can't be trusted with whatever you were doing. _Clearly_ I was not important enough to even bother checking on. _CLEARLY_ I AM LESS IMPORTANT ONCE AGAIN!"

At this point Harry was practically shouting at the three, whose heads dropped as the truth was pushed in their faces.

"Pup... this summer I prom..."

"Don't! Do not waste your breath on stupid promises that you will pretend to keep. I am beyond tired of hearing them from _everyone_. I am tired of being ignored, of being kept in the dark, of being acknowledged _only_ when something is needed from me. Neither of you have even _tried_ to act like a guardian to me, so why the hell would I _act_ like someone under your care now?"

"Harry please... this isn't how this was supposed to go, we..."

"Tonks, stay the hell out of my life."

"Hey! Harry that isn't fair she's just trying to..."

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps I should be more understanding to the 'guardian' who didn't bother showing up until I was thirteen, and then took the entire school year to even _acknowledge_ that he knew my family."

Remus winced as if struck.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a deadly tournament to complete." With that he stormed off, leaving three adults, and their tears, behind.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you all to the third and _final_ task of the TriWizard Tournament!" Ludo's voice announced, rolling over the stands like thunder. "The four champions will put themselves on the line one last time to navigate a massive maze full of creatures and challenges. Only the bravest and most worthy will find the Goblet of Fire at the center, and claim it along with the rewards. Without further ado... LET US BEGIN!"

A loud bang sounded, before all four students entered the maze, each thinking no longer of fame or fortune... but only survival of their friends and themselves.

 _***HPBB***_


	28. Death

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Death

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _A loud bang sounded, before all four students entered the maze, each thinking no longer of fame or fortune... but only survival of their friends and themselves._

 _***HPBB***_

"I swear when this stupid tournament is over I'm going on a loooooong vacation" Cedric grumbled as he made his way through the endless maze. "Go down south, somewhere warm where the girls only wear bikinis. Then I'm going to find a pretty brunette... or maybe a couple of them... and just relax for once. Hell maybe I will even invite the others, I'm sure Fleur wouldn't mind spending some time with Harry."

The Hufflepuff held back a maniac giggle, seriously how that boy did not see her 'shag me rotten' eyes every time she looked at him was a mystery. Merlin knows they all could use a vacation after this year.

Without thinking Cedric dodged to the side of the maze, a stunning spell passing by where he stood only moments prior. He really did need to thank the others for the lessons. The meditation had allowed them all to be aware of _everything_ around them at all times.

Krum had taught him one of the offensive spells that now flew from his wand back towards the statue that had been the source of the attack.

But Harry? The boy-who-lived had taught him something far more valuable, he had taught them how to pull everything together at once. The 'combat mindset', as Krum had dubbed it, was the idea of striking first and asking questions afterwards.

Already it had saved him from being taken out, and it would undoubtedly be one of the things that kept him alive during this final task.

 _***HPBB***_

"Stupid English and their stupid maze with its stupid traps..." The Bulgarian champion continued muttering to himself as he ducked under another blast meant to stun him, or worse.

It had been going on like this for over fifteen minutes now, and the man was quite sure that at this point it was only the shielding spells and the increased reaction speeds he had developed, due to his newest friends, that allowed him to keep standing.

"Why we couldn't just have one normal task is beyond me, I mean is it too much to ask for a dueling competition?" of course this utterance brought his mind to a screeching halt as the thought of having to face Harry in a duel made its way through his head.

"Maybe this _is_ the safer choice..."

 _***HPBB***_

Fleur Delacour was _not_ in a good mood.

Disregarding the fact that she had been rather irritated ever since the second task, and the kidnapping of her sister, she had been fairly happy with the way the year was going, save for this stupid tournament she had been so hell bent on joining. Now she was sprinting through a hedge maze at fully speed to _try_ and escape from the massive boulder that was rolling after her. Seriously what the hell did _that_ have to do with magical proficiency? If it hadn't been for Harry's insistence on 'stamina training' then she would have been out of breath, and probably flat, by now.

Just as she rounded another corner a rather large pit opened up in front of her, which she easily leapt across, thus separating her from the death mechanism which had been the bane of her existence in this task thus far.

Unfortunately some _arsehole_ had decided that the landing spot on the other side would be a massive mud pit, which meant she had dirt in all sorts of _unnecessary_ places.

Fleur Delacour was in a _very bad_ mood.

 _***HPBB***_

All three of Harry's friends sat together, with Luna and Hermione practically hanging onto each other. Neville's hands, in the mean time, were busy being held by his fiance.

"He's going to be fine, they are all going to be fine." It was his mantra, the only thing keeping him from freaking out and either punching the nearest adult, which he hoped would end up being Dumbledore, or having a heart attack. All five of the teens had agreed that this summer would be spent looking into alternative places of education, whether that be a different school or private tutoring. Hogwarts was proving to be too prejudiced, and too _dangerous_ to be attended at this point.

 _***HPBB***_

A slight growl from behind was all the warning that the young Diggory would receive as he spun around, crouched down into a stance that minimized his surface area. Unfortunately it would not save him, as the massive wolf pounced onto his chest, pushing him to the ground and biting at his face.

What _did_ save him were the survival instincts that had been carved into his mind over the course of months. His hands instinctively went around the creature's throat, pushing it back and applying a strong grip to try and dissuade it from further attacks.

It only _slightly_ helped, as the beast was intent on tearing his face apart.

"I swear when this thing is over someone is getting a tree branch shoved so far up their arse..." the boy grunted as he glanced to his sides for his fallen wand. "Oh don't worry about tying my wand to my wrist Harry, that is a silly idea. Why would I _ever_ need to be able to retrieve it without use of my hands?" Even between his gasps of effort holding back the monster the Hufflepuff's sarcasm was blatantly apparent.

'When in doubt go for the eyes' the words of wisdom rang in his head like he had just heard them, and quite frankly who was he to question the logic of a boy who had choked a troll out when he was eleven?

Locking his elbow Cedric put _just_ enough force to hold back his adversary, before jabbing his fingers into its eyes. That earned him a rather pleasant yelp, along with a short reprieve as it stumbled backwards.

All the time he needed to roll to his fallen tool.

The creature leapt forward, once more aiming for this throat.

His wand sung as it was raised, a helpful trick from Krum teaching him to begin casting _before_ the target was chosen, this eliminated a second of time between draw and offense. That second was never more appreciated then now, as the powerful spell shot into the mouth of what Diggory could only assume was a direwolf.

Its head exploded an instant later, showering the area with blood as he side stepped the still moving body.

 _***HPBB***_

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, "I thought it would not come to this, for him to fall so far..."

"What are you talking about Albus?"

"Mr. Diggory, for him to kill in such a way..."

"You mean for him to defend himself against THE BLOODY DIREWOLF that you put in the maze?"

"Yes, there were other ways to defeat it without slaying the poor creature."

"Oh? Do tell, I am sure that we would all _love_ to hear them."

This time the reply came not from McGonagall but two adults who were standing close by, their eyes glaring daggers at the older man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, how good of you to join us."

"Thank you for the invitation Professor McGonagall."

The transfiguration expert nodded, before returning her glare towards the Headmaster.

"Now as you were saying Albus?"

"A stunning spell, or perhaps creating a cage of some sort would have been more than sufficient."

"Really? Looks to me like Diggory did alright for himself." A gruff voice interrupted as Moody made his way over. "If I knew the boy was capable of _that_ I would have put more money on him winning this whole thing."

"Money?"

Even the grizzled old veteran knew he had made a mistake at the icy tone that had just permeated the air. "You are betting on the outcome of a tournament that routinely kills the contestants? A tournament that _my son_ is currently in?"

"I uhm..."

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or an enraged mother.' the 'teacher' noted as he wisely took a few steps back from the woman whose eyes shone with murder.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ahh so you are the one I have been _smelling_ thus far." the voice, a seductive tone wrapped in dark promises, announced.

Turning slightly Harry easily spotted the pale man leisurely advancing towards him. There was something _unnatural_ about the creature which instantly put the boy's nerves on high alert.

"Originally I was going to go after the Veela but you... your _blood_ is so very _delicious_ smelling."

"Ah, you are a Vampire."

"Indeed"

"Seems that the Headmaster is going through all sorts of troubles to harm us this time."

The pale monster shrugged, before baring his fangs. "I do not know about that, however I do know that I hunger... and you are the first I shall feast upon this night!"

Now Vampires weren't known to be as strong as say a giant, but they were still far physically superior to a human. Which was why the dark creature's eyes opened wide in shock when he found a hand gripped on his throat, holding him back without effort.

"You should really reconsider trying to attack me."

With a slight push the boy-who-lived tossed his enemy across the clearing, and into the wall behind them, cracking it in the process.

"Stupid boy, you have no idea what you are dealing with..." the man muttered out, as a dense fog floated in, concealing the surroundings and the Vampire himself.

'When brute force does not work trick your opponent. Now if I were a vampire I would attack from...' Harry spun in place, lashing out at the slightest of sounds behind him, and kicked the man in the left kneecap.

"From behind"

All Vampires have a degree of regeneration beyond what most other creatures can boast. Minor cuts, bruises, and even broken bones will be restored within only a few minutes if given the chance.

However Harry's blow did not do _any_ of these, instead the bones inside the dark creature's knee were instantly _vaporized_.

There was nothing _to_ grow back, and the monster collapsed with a roar of pain.

"I told you that you should have reconsidered."

 _***HPBB***_

Cedric halted as he walked into another dead end, "bloody hell, not another..." suddenly the path he had taken was sealed off, with water pouring out of nearby holes in the walls, and quickly beginning to flood the chamber.

"Bugger... they probably sealed the top with magic too..."

After launching a flurry of blasting spells, taught to him by Krum, the Hufflepuff found his efforts to be completely wasted, not only were the walls heavily warded, but the door was as well.

"Okay, can't immediately break out which means... stop the flow." Silently the boy thanked Fleur for her hints on meditation, had this situation occurred only a few months earlier he would have been panicking to the point of terror.

Glancing around, the 'official' Hogwarts champion began moving several large statues in front of the sources of water. Moments later it halted, and then began to drain out as the door sealing the room opened once more.

"Seriously, do they think they could get a few more 'death traps' into this freaking thing?" Diggory muttered as he continued on the path.

 _***HPBB***_

If Harry wasn't already a bit paranoid after the beginning of the year then by this point he would have been contemplating whether someone was out to kill him or not.

However he _was_ paranoid, and thus the blatant attempts to end his life were becoming more than a little tedious by now. A vampire, chimera, _and_ a lizard the size of a small car had already tried, and failed, to attack him. He could only hope that the others were finding their passages a bit easier than his.

Turning the boy froze in place, his eyes narrowing at the slight fog that began to cover the bottom of the maze. As the corridor went on it seemed to thicken to the point where he could barely tell where the next corner was. The question now was, did it mean to conceal or something far worse? He certainly wouldn't put it past those in charge to lace the mist with poison or some such nonsense.

"I wonder..."

Extending his arm, and pointing his open palm towards the obscurement, Harry called forth his natural magic, sending a wave of power seconds later which not only scattered the fog, but also damaged the wall on the opposite site.

Sure enough there were quite a few pointy objects and blades coming out of the ground. The boy-who-lived merely shook his head. At least they could have been a _little_ subtle about it.

 _***HPBB***_

"So..."

"Yeah..."

Cedric and Krum both circled the clearing, as far away from the central pedestal, and the Goblet of Fire, as possible.

"Seems a bit..."

"Too bloody easy? Considering how much crap we had to go through just to get _this far_? This has to be some sort of trap..."

"My thoughts as well"

Both boys spun to the source of the sound, revealing Fleur sitting calmly nearby on a bench. How either had failed to notice her they couldn't quite figure it out.

"Harry?"

"He beat me here, he went back to see if he could locate either of you first."

"Of course he did... that guy is way too damn noble for his own good."

The French witch nodded at Cedric's observation. Harry _was_ far too good for Hogwarts, and England as well if you asked her.

Footsteps from nearby alerted all three champions to the fourth, once again, entering, "Thought I heard conversation up here."

"What, the fact that Fleur might have finally snapped and gone crazy didn't cross your mind?" Diggory inquired with a teasing tone, earning him a glare and a subtle, but painful, hex to his backside.

"Well, I don't see any obvious traps..." Krum muttered, still in the process of studying the area. Indeed there were no statues, no obvious alterations to the maze wall or floor. It was almost as if there really wasn't any last trial, as if rather than ending with a bang the tournament would end with a simple grab for the artifact.

"So... we just, take it then?"

Fleur nodded as she stood, walking over to where the other two older boys were as well.

"Well they did say that whoever got to it first won so..."

Harry merely shrugged, before walking over to the bench that Fleur had been sitting on and sat down, it had been a hell of a long day and he was beyond ready for a stress free night sleep.

"Uh Harry, don't you want..."

"Nope"

"Oh... but I mean you were here before everyone else so..."

"I have no interest in that accursed thing. If it wasn't for meeting you three and saving Fleur's sister I wouldn't have wanted to be a part of this tournament to begin with."

The female champion gave a warm smile before nodding, she understood what he had lost due to this entire fiasco already, undoubtedly if he won there would be some sort of uproar.

"So who takes it then?"

"Maybe we should just all grab for it and whoever gets to it first wins? No magic?"

The other two nodded at Cedric's suggestion and lunged forward. At ten paces to the artifact the pedestal shot upwards, and out of reach, while the ground began to shake. Harry was on his feet in an instant as he raced forward to join the others, he might not care about winning but he was not going to let anyone die _this close_ from being done with the tournament.

"Bloody freaking hell I knew it was too easy!"

Sure enough moments later the ground cracked and splintered as a massive statue rose up, four arms sprouting from its torso.

"Oh come on!"

"BRING IT DOWN!" Krum roared as he raised his wand and began a salvo of blasting curses, tearing chunks off of the stone creature with each shot. Unfortunately due to the statue's size, and apparent magical resistance, they failed to do any critical damage.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dumbledore I swear to all that is holy in this world, if my godson gets killed by your tournament I will see you _burn_." Sirius threatened with a snarl.

"Fear not I am sure that the champions will all make it through just fine."

"You had better hope so." Moony added, his eyes flashing yellow for an instant as the wolf inside tried desperately to rip the man's throat out.

"I am in agreement with the two men, we are going to have a very _long_ conversation about this once the tournament is over _Headmaster_. You and your _Minister_ have much to account for." The head of the Delacour family chimed in. His wife and younger daughter were too busy watching the scene unfold in horror as not only the older sister was engaged in a life or death battle, but the boy who had saved Gabrielle was as well.

 _***HPBB***_

The battle quickly evolved into a chaotic skirmish, as the monstrosity could attack multiple directions at once.

Cedric would halt an attempt to grab Krum with a barrier while the Bulgarian fire back at a limb attempting to swat at Harry.

Fleur would dive to the ground while the boy-who-lived chucked rubble at the creature in an attempt to distract it.

At one point the youngest participant had the idea to try and pull the statue down by one of it's arms, unfortunately he didn't account for its sheer size, and was picked up before promptly slapped away into a nearby wall.

Finally, Fleur had figured out a strategy, and transfigured a large chunk of rock and dirt into dense chains, which she promptly used to lasso one of the statues wrists.

"Pin it down!"

The others nodded as Krum slashed at another arm, drawing its attention into an attempted punch, wherein it was captured in another of the traps.

With two down Harry found his task of dragging their joint enemy to the ground a rather simple one, and soon all four limbs were securely fastened.

"So should we just..."

"I say we blow the thing into pieces" Krum snarled in annoyance, this entire task was beyond what was necessary, and at this point he just wanted to take a relaxing hot shower, maybe with a few cheerleaders.

"Okay, but it seems rather resistant to what we throw at it, unless Harry feels like pounding it into dust for the next ten minutes..." Cedric began, before the French witch interrupted.

"It is only magically resistant on the surface, I noticed that once it _was_ damaged we could inflict far more harm to that area."

"So, what you're saying is..."

The other three waited for Cedric to finish his thought process, before the boy gave a shrug. "Okay I got nothing..."

This earned a groan from Krum, a smile from Harry at the antics, and an eye roll from Fleur. "What _I_ am saying is that if Harry can do enough external damage we could finish it off from the inside. All we need is a..."

Any thought of finishing that statement was cut off as they emerald-eyed boy strolled over, gripped the statue's head, and with a grunt of effort _tore it off._

"So... like that?"

"Indeed..." Although the girl had acknowledged the statement she was a bit... preoccupied by imagining what the younger boy's muscles must look like, rippling under his skin in such a way.

"Fleur? Hello? You're drooling a bit again."

Her blush was missed as she discreetly wiped off her face, much to the other champions confusion.

"Let's just get this over with and get the hell out of here." Krum growled as he raised his wand, along with the other two champions.

As one they fire, launching three blasts that converged into the neck opening of the fallen warrior and blowing apart its torso seconds later.

 _***HPBB***_

"So... no more traps then right? We can just take this damned thing and be done?" Cedric moaned from the ground, he was sore in places that he didn't even realize _could_ be sore.

"I agree, someone just take the stupid thing. I don't even care who at this point." Krum chimed in from nearby.

"I have an idea" Fleur began, earning curious looks from the others. "How about we give _them_ something to figure out... and everyone grab it at once."

"Maybe we all become champion? Make the bastards pay us all a thousand galleons? I like the sound of that idea!"

"Regardless of the pay we will _undoubtedly_ go down in the history books" Victor replied to Diggory's comment with a smirk, as he pushed himself to his feet slowly, before helping the Hufflepuff up.

Harry was busy helping up Fleur, who took the opportunity to feel up his arms just a _bit_ more than necessary.

"So... on three then?"

All nodded

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

All four vanished at the same time.

 _***HPBB***_

When Harry came to he was beyond disoriented, the sky above and ground below were spinning at such a rapid rate that he was sure he would become physically ill at any moment, and thus he missed the man who had quickly moved forward and cut into him with an enchanted knife.

There was something going on in the background, a whispering about bones, blood, and body. A dark magic, and then something terrible emerging.

By the time he had stabilized, and stood back up, he found himself in a dark cemetery, and across from him stood an inhumanely pale monster with red eyes and dressed in a black robe.

"Ah you have finally awoken... good..."

"Wh-what?"

"I suppose I expected too much from my greatest nemesis. You are still a child after all."

"Who are..."

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby... staring at me with those accursed green eyes of yours."

"Voldemort"

The triumphant smirk sent his way sent a shiver of terror rolling down the boy's spine. The Dark Lord had returned.

 _***HPBB***_

"Dumbledore what happened? Where did they go!?"

The bearded wizard frowned, before waving his wand and casting a serious of spells, "It appears that they are no longer on school grounds."

"Yeah no shit, but _where is my godson_!?" the Black Lord growled as he tried his own locator spells, to no avail.

"They were all around the Goblet and then... they all just vanished..." one student 'helpfully' pointed out from nearby.

'Again, no shit Sherlock' Sirius mentally noted, as he turned towards his best friend, who seemed in just as much shock as he was.

"It must have been the Goblet, it is missing as well."

 _***HPBB***_

"I wonder Potter, what will you do now?" The 'man' mused as he casually paced to and fro. "My minions will be here shortly, and once they do your _friends_ will not be as safe as you may hope."

The emerald-eyed boy froze in fear, he hadn't seen any sign of the other champions thus far, and had been secretly wishing that they would be 'safe' back in the maze, but a slight movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention.

Apparently, they were not able to recovery as quickly as he was in this situation, as Fleur still appeared to be trying to gather her wits from the ground.

Another fifteen feet from her found the two boys entangled in a pile, neither moving much but still being noticeably alive.

"Leave them alone Voldemort, if you want someone then take..."

A roaring laughter echoed through the graveyard. "Do you believe you are in the position to make demands? You stupid boy! I am in control here, not you. There is nothing you have that you can bargain with. I already have my body, and soon I will have my vengeance."

"M-master, several signatures have just arrived inside the wards."

"Well done Avery, let us see how my so called 'supporters' justify their inaction for the past few years."

Moments later over a dozen cloaked individuals entered the area from various angles, forcing Harry to turn so that he could keep them all in sight.

"Ah my friends, my _loyal_ followers... it appears as though some of you have been rather... absent... from your _duties_." Though it was a silky voice that spoke none could deny the rage hidden within.

"M-my lord we..."

" _Crucio_ "

Nott Senior found the ground to be of little comfort as he went through seizure-like motions due to the pain inflicted on his body.

"I did not _ask_ for your opinion!"

"My lord, after your... _disappearance,"_ Lucious Malfoy began. No one wanted to accuse Voldemort of being defeated, especially not with the fact that he had clearly returned. "I remained a loyal servant, as have many of us. True we were not able to continue the war, but we have been building our influence and power in secret. We nearly control the Ministry my lord, we have paralyzed the Aurors, and many of your former enemies are facing financial difficulties that render them virtually helpless."

" _Virtually_ " the snake-like creature spat. " _Virtually_ does not mean _anything_ in our world Lucious. I was _virtually_ defeated. I had _virtually_ killed Potter. I _virtually_ returned several years ago... AND YET WHERE WERE MY SUPPORTERS!?"

All flinched back at the shout, their eyes cast to the dirt beneath their feet. None would _dare_ match the man's gaze when he was this upset.

"My apologies my lord..." the Malfoy head whispered out.

A few deep breaths later and the returned man had finally calmed, removing the torture curse from his victim and straightening himself to his full height.

"Regardless of you... _inadequacies_ I have decided to spare your miserable lives for the time being. Now I will rectify the situation that was started so many years ago." Turning back to Harry the Dark Lord's eyes seemed to twinkle with an insane glee. "It is time to have our fated duel Potter, and for all to bear witness once and for all who the _true_ victor in this conflict will be."

 _***HPBB***_

The boy-who-lived glanced around as the various Death Eaters began withdrawing from the area to give them room. Then he took stock of his current situation.

No wand

No reinforcements

Completely surrounded

Allies nearly incapacitated

No hope of out dueling the Dark Lord

The only _possible_ solution would be to flee, but they were _still_ surrounded and there wasn't enough time to reach _any_ of the other champions.

Then a glimmer reached his eyes, and a plan formed in his mind. It was the _only_ chance that any of them had.

"First Potter, we bow"

Harry gave a curt nod, before bending, while keeping his eyes on the hybrid before him. As they did so he began to summon up his magic as he had learned to do weeks prior. True, he couldn't shape it into spells without a wand, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it for a more _simplistic_ purpose.

As the two combatants drew back up Harry threw his open hand towards the ground, sending a shockwave of pure magic into the land on which they stood. This had the effect he desired, kicking up a massive amount of dirt and debris and momentarily concealing everything.

A flick of his wrist launched Fleur from where she laid into the two other champions.

The dust was cleared with a wave of Voldemort's wand.

A second gesture from the teen sent sent the Goblet of Fire flying across the grounds, and directly towards the prone champions, who were so entangled that they all ended up touching it at once.

Cedric caught the object instinctively, his eyes opening wide in shock as a slight pulse of magic from the green-eyed hero activated the Portkey, and began to drag all three of the older students back to Hogwarts.

In his last moments of clarity he noticed the sad smile on the boy's face, a smile that spoke volumes, a smile of accepting his fate.

The Hufflepuff reached out, trying to defy the distance between them and take a hold of the boy, who had become one of his closest friends.

"HARRY!"

He could see the green killing energy streak from the Dark Lord's wand towards his intended victim. Watched in horror as it impacted, and the boy's eyes became empty. Then the three champions were whisked away to safety, while the fourth one fell.

 _***HPBB***_

**A/N**

Real quick one here folks, don't worry it isn't another hiatus or anything I just wanted to make a small announcement. Quite a few people have been frustrated over this since almost the start of my story and so I just wanted to let you all know... next chapter, the 'present' is going to be revealed :)


	29. Champion

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Champion

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _He could see the green killing energy streak from the Dark Lord's wand towards his intended victim. Watched in horror as it impacted, and the boy's eyes became empty. Then the three champions were whisked away to safety, while the fourth one fell._

 _***HPBB***_

The field surrounding the maze was filled with movement and commotion, after the champions had disappeared. Sirius had spent all of thirty seconds debating what to do next, before giving up and going with his gut instinct... thus charging towards the maze, shouting for his best friend to 'cover his six'.

He had almost made it too, before a barrier appeared to block his path. A shield created by the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore, I'm going to give you three seconds to drop this thing, before _I_ drop _you_."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Sirius. The tournament is still in effect, if you intervene in any way then there is a chance for all the champions to lose their magic."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!? HARRY COULD BE..."

"Fighting for his life right now, as of this instance we have no way of locating him. All you would be doing is potentially putting his life in danger to achieve nothing. We need to find them first and foremost, _then_ intervene."

Moony swore that for the briefest of seconds his friend looked ready to change shapes and simply rip the man's throat out, before he let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head. Sirius had rushed into action before, and last time he had ended up in Azkaban because of it.

Thus the various staff members began locator spells and dozens of other incantations to try and find the four lost students, and it was because of this that few noticed the slight sparks emanating from the maze several minutes later.

Every few moments they would appear at a different location, lighting up the sky just a bit more than normal.

Finally a half hour later three figures emerged, all leaning on each other just to stay upright and functional. Fleur in the middle, with Cedric on her left and Krum on the right. Only Krum had his wand out at this point, and as they cleared the maze he began to angrily fire the 'signals' into the sky.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. ASSHOLES. THINK. THAT. THIS. MEANS!?" Each shout was punctuated by another burst of sparks as time seemed to freeze for a moment. The collective adults merely _stared_ , before rushing forward to provide aid.

Pomfrey began medical spells.

Snape had, reluctantly, prepared dozens of healing potions just in case.

The parents of the three were busy checking over their children.

Dumbledore finally managed to push through the mob, and gain the attention of Cedric, who had begun breaking down and shaking in his mother's arms.

"H-he's back Headmaster... The Dark Lord is back..." the boy practically sobbed.

"H-Harry?"

Fleur looked up to see the terrified face of Hermione Granger staring back at her, the look in the young girl's eyes bringing tears to the French witch's own. It was all she could do to shake her head in defeat.

The bookworm's heart broke as she fell to her knees. Vaguely she was aware of someone's screams of anguish and pain nearby.

Were they Luna's, or her own? At this point she couldn't actually tell.

 _***HPBB***_

Tonks had arrived an hour later after hearing what had happened. Both Remus and Sirius were well aware that she had grown to like their godson, and the news of his death had devastated her just as much as it did them.

It had taken less than a half-hour after her arrival for the man posing as Mad-Eye-Moody to be unveiled and arrested, much to the embarrassment of the Hogwarts staff and Ministry.

The next day news of what occurred broke all over England, and then the world. Harry Potter had been entered by a Death Eater posing as a teacher, and the boy had been innocent of all that he had been accused of. The _only reason_ that riots had not broken out across the magical England was the fact that Minister Fudge had declared a 'week of mourning' in honor of the young boy. Regardless tensions remained high.

The Minister had even attempted to do a bit of propaganda to help his image. Harry's wand was declared a 'historical artifact' and a vote was set to determine where it would finally end up. Most wanted it at the Ministry itself, while others demanded it be placed at the school that the boy had 'bravely given his life for'. Those closest to him wanted it given to his friends and family, but they were largely ignored. Finally it was decided that the decision would be made after the ending ceremonies for the Tri-Wizard Championship, there it would be shown one last time before put on display.

Worse still was the news that Voldemort had returned. Cornelius had _tried_ to cover it up for a few hours, but trying to discredit three champions who had shown up _beyond traumatized_ was a hopeless cause. Even more condemning was the fact that the ICW had taken immediate action and called for a joint session to discuss what this might entail for the rest of the magical world.

 _***HPBB***_

Days passed without meaning for most of Hogwarts as they mourned for 'their champion'. Neville has promptly found an abandoned classroom, transported some necessary supplies to it, and then placed wards so that Hermione, Luna, Susan, and himself could all mourn in private.

"Two faced bastards" the boy snarled as he thought about all of the conversations he had overheard. All of the students who had claimed that they knew Harry had been innocent the entire time but cried about 'peer pressure' forcing them to act the way they had.

"Cowards is more like it" Hermione chimed in from nearby where she sat with Luna. The poor blonde hadn't slept since the end of the tournament, despite the fact that Hermione and her often held onto each other at night.

Outside a howl drifted on the wind.

"Almost sounds like the animal is mourning as well..." Susan muttered as she listened, the other three glanced at each other. Susan hadn't been told about Sirius Black and his alternative form. With her family in the DMLE they didn't want to risk putting her in a situation where she had to make a choice between friends and the law regarding _Animagus_ forms.

"They sound more like cries of pain"

Susan turned towards the Ravenclaw, whose gaze was focused through the window and the wilderness beyond.

Miles from Hogwarts three figures were resting on a hill. Two adults had their arms wrapped around a large dog which sat between them, the canine itself howling loudly every few minutes.

In reality they were the sobs of a broken man. A man who had already lost, and failed, too much in his life.

 _***HPBB***_

"Come on Minnie, you _have_ to eat something."

The Transfiguration expert shot a half-hearted glare at her friend, before taking another shot of alcohol. "What's the point Poppy?"

"The _point_ is that despite all we failed to do for that boy I do not believe that he would want you drowning yourself in booze."

"How would we know what he _wants_. Not like I ever _bothered_ asking. Not like I ever did anything _besides_ follow the old bastard's instructions. 'Oh don't worry about it Minerva I am sure he will be fine. It is for the greater good Minerva. He _has_ to stay with his relatives Minerva, he is safe there." The woman spat at the last remark she made in her 'Dumbledore' tone. "Yes, because _truly_ being stuck in an abusive household is _the only_ alternative to keeping him safe. Not like we could have just kept him in Hogwarts year round."

"And how would that have worked Minnie?" The mediwitch piped in, not wanting to see the self-deprivation continue any further than it already had. "Who would have stayed with him?"

"I would have!" the woman snapped, before giving a whispered apology.

"We both made mistakes Minerva, we _both_ chose to follow Dumbledore rather than our own hearts when it came to that boy."

McGonagall gave an empty chuckle, "funny how _we_ were the ones who made mistakes... and yet _he_ was the one who always paid for them..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Do you remember the time that Malfoy was taunting Luna and Harry snuck up behind him?" Neville suddenly called out to the other three teenagers in the room. This, of course, earned a teary eyed giggle from Luna and a warm smile from the other two girls.

"Or when he pinned the prat to the table this year?"

The Longbottom heir began to chuckle at the memory. "That was great, too bad he didn't rip the bastard's arm off though."

"Harry is far too kind for that." The others nodded at Luna's assessment before she continued on. "I still think he is incapable of cruelty, no matter what he went out of his way to help people, even those he didn't know. Remember the end of last year?"

Neville nodded in remembrance, while Susan and Hermione just looked puzzled. "What do you mean the end of last year? What did he do back then?"

A sad smile crept onto the Ravenclaw's face as she gave a slight sigh. She had been hoping that Hermione would have figured it out on her own but now... it would just add more sorrow to the bushy-haired girl's spirit.

"The young Gryffindor girl whose marriage contract was purchased, Tonks arriving out of the blue, the Muggleborn adults who showed up at the end of second year..."

"I-it was Harry..." Hermione muttered out as fresh tears began to form.

Luna and Neville nodded sadly, "It was always him... even when you were fighting he only wanted to make you happy... all he ever wanted was for us to be happy and safe..."

A depressed silence fell over the room once again.

 _***HPBB***_

With a groan Harry opened his eyes, observing the perfect sky above him. "Guess I'm not in Hell..."

Soft laughter from nearby immediately gained his attention, and forced him to, rather painfully, sit up.

A massive lake lay before him, spreading out as far as he could see with it's crystal blue waters softly reflecting the light from above. However, that was not what interested him at the moment. Far more astonishing was the woman, clad all in white, sitting _on top_ of the water. Even more odd was the humorous way she stared at him.

"Feeling okay?"

Her voice was soft and musical.

"I suppose... for a dead man."

She chuckled again, "You aren't dead Harry... well not _exactly_."

"Ah, another confusing riddle?"

"Something like that, come over here and sit with me."

Normally he would be rather nervous about walking on water but for some reason those fears were pushed aside, and he casually made his way over to do as he was told.

"So what happened?"

"You were hit by the killing curse as you saved your friends. Quite noble of you by the way."

He shrugged, "They have far more people who need them than I do..."

"That isn't true."

Again a dismissive shrug, from what he could tell only Dobby and Hedwig would be _truly_ affected by his passing. His godparents and friends would probably be better off in the long run without him being a massive target next to them..

"Regardless, you aren't going to die, not yet at least. You see Voldemort cheated in obtaining his immortality, using a method which does not sit well with the _higher ups_. Because of that they have allowed my own intervention to sort of... redirect his curse to somewhere far more practical."

"I don't think I under..."

The woman gently pushed the hair from his face, and traced the scar, which began to fade shortly afterwards. "The scar you bore contained a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul. It was a relatively simple method to force it to be destroyed rather than your own."

"Thank you for that."

Her grin brightened even further before a look of recollection crossed her beautiful face. "I almost forgot, I have something for you. Something we have been trying to _deliver_ for many years now, always when you _needed_ it most. Quite frankly we are a bit tired of it being turned away by others."

A package shimmered into existence in her arms, and she held it out to him.

"It is yours"

He gently took it from her, before opening it and gazing inside, his eyes widening as he looked back at her smile and nod of acknowledgment. "It is _exactly_ what you think."

"Why me..."

"It _chose you_ Harry. We all _chose you_. Courage, determination, bravery, kindness, self-sacrifice, compassion, a willingness to stand for what you believe, the ability to bring out the best in others... who else _could_ it choose?"

As he reached for it his hand paused, as if considering something. "This is a bribe... isn't it?"

"If it helps your decision..."

A silence fell between them as Harry gazed out over the water once more, "you want me to go back"

It wasn't a question, and she could hear the hurt in his tone.

"I know that they hurt you Harry, I know better than anyone else how much their betrayal damaged you but..." here she paused, before gently lifting her delicate hands to his face. "Will you let me show you?"

He nodded hesitantly a second later.

 _***HPBB***_

Hogwarts _burned_

The boy slowly made his way inside, careful not to step upon any of the bodies which _covered_ the entrance way. Corpses of adults, of monsters, and of _children_ lay strung about. Some the victims of curses, and others killed by more... savage means...

Inside he could hear fighting in the far off corridors, of spells being flung to and fro, yet he paid that no mind. There was something drawing him on, a task he needed to complete, a scene he needed to behold.

In the next room McGonagall's body lay, covering the bodies of several students. It had been her last act, the final attempt to save precious lives, and perhaps redeem her own failures.

In the next chamber he found the corpse of his godfathers. Sirius had not gone down quietly, and quite a few Death Eaters lay dead at his feet.

Remus was partially transformed next to that of his best friend, and it looked as though he had given into his rage in his last moments as his body was covered in the hundreds of wounds that it took to finally slay him.

Nearby Tonks' body was discarded across the broken floor, her eyes dull and lifeless.

Still he continued on.

In the final room he found what he was looking for. A young bushy-haired witch lay trapped by a partially collapsed ceiling, fires raging around her.

A blonde boy tried _desperately_ to free her, to pry the burning boards and rock that kept her trapped, ignoring the scars that his hands now bore from the heat.

"N-Neville g-go on. G-get Luna a-and S-Susan. Get out of here!"

"I told you Hermione, I am _not_ leaving you. We are going to get out of here, we are going to be okay. _You_ are going to be okay."

The pain in his eyes were obvious. As the green-eyed boy observed the mangled and twisted bodies of the remaining two girls nearby.

Susan had been torn apart by what appeared to be a werewolf.

Luna... he didn't want to try and guess at the cause of her death.

"P-please Neville! S-save yourself!"

"I am not..."

Anything else was interrupted as the remaining roof collapsed, causing a horrific scream of pain and a shout of agony.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry fell back out of the woman's gentle grasp, before turning and emptying his stomach onto the water, which cleaned itself seconds later. As he slowly turned to look up at her, his eyes full of tears, his mind came to its conclusion. "I-if I l-leave... Th-that is what happens if V-Voldemort wins... "

Her expression broke whatever remained of his heart.

"No Harry... if you leave that future is what occurs should Voldemort _lose_. That is the _best case_ scenario... you do not want to see the _worst_."

He could only stare in horror, before he managed to gather his determination and harden his mind, "what can I do?"

"Become who you were _born to be!_ Stop Voldemort, save the country, and the world. Protect those who you care about most."

 _***HPBB***_

"Ladies and gentlemen, despite everything that has occurred in the past week we have gathered here today to witness the crowning of our newest Tri-Wizard Champion!"

The few grunts and half-hearted claps were all the response the Prime Minster received, before he cleared his throat and continued on.

'The Championship claims lives every time, people should learn to get over these things.' he mused before turning to the Goblet. "Of those four who entered only one can be the _true_ champion. The judges have pushed aside their sorrows and made their decision... THE TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION IS... VICTOR KRUM!"

A few cheers sounded, but otherwise no one else seemed to care about what had just been announced.

 _***HPBB***_

"Bunch of bloody bullshit if you ask me..." Cedric muttered gloomily from the 'champion's table'. The other two could only nod in agreement. "We all know who the _real_ champion is... and he's the only one _not_ here..."

"The boy who sacrificed himself, yet again, for us..." Fleur spoke, her eyes red with tears.

"A _true_ warrior and champion if ever there was one. I don't even _want_ the damn victory..." Krum finished, a touch of anger obvious in his tone.

 _***HPBB***_

Sirius Black angrily glared at the judges table, why in the hell had Dumbledore _insist_ upon him and Moony being here? It's not like they were doing anything, and if anything he would much rather be _anywhere else_ instead of watching a bunch of self-righteous bastards celebrate his godson's death.

But no, the old man had sent them a message explaining that he had some sort of 'incredibly important news' to share after the ceremony. Personally the Black Lord didn't give two shits at this point. Harry was dead, what did it matter anymore?

Did _anything_ matter anymore?

 _***HPBB***_

"Now then if the Champion would please make his way up to..." A burst of flames silenced the hall, as the Goblet of Fire lit and spat out a column of flames into the air. Moments later the inferno rearranged itself into letters.

 _Tri-Wizard Champion: Harry Potter_

"Wh-what is this nonsense!?"

"Looks like your stupid cup is smarter than you are _Minister_."

"Now now Sirius, there is no reason to..."

"Course there is" a voice interrupted as the room observed the true Mad-Eye-Moody slowly enter and make his way forward. "You all seem to have _forgotten_ that the Goblet is the one who chooses the champions, not you. Thus it is the Goblet who chooses the victor, not you."

"Ridiculous! It is a magical artifact that..."

"That is the reason we _have_ a championship!" Moody interrupted Fudge once more, earning him a glare from the bureaucrat. "Normally the victor _chosen_ by the judges aligns with the Goblet, this time it didn't and thus we have this situation. None of you bother reading up on the tournament I see..."

"Potter scored the lowest!" a pink clad woman shrieked, earning a wince from those in the great hall. "How can he be champion!?"

"Simply put toad, he is the one who scored highest in what _counts_. What was the purpose of the first task?"

"To steal the egg of course!" Fudge exclaimed loudly, earning slight nods from the other judges.

"WRONG! The purpose was to 'defeat an unknown enemy'. So tell me... how many of you _defeated_ the dragon hm? None of ya? Didn't think so. More importantly how many of you were _given knowledge beforehand_? I seem to have heard that everyone _but_ Potter was. Thus he was the only one who _scored_."

"B-but surely the Ministry..."

" _The Ministry_ " Moody replied with a mocking tone "Aint got shit to do with the tournament. Potter also saved a life during the second task, thus completing the purpose of it, and did the best during the gauntlet. Finally he embodied 'self-sacrifice'. Not the most commonly exhibited trait in the tournament but one that usually scores the highest. Fact of the matter is he was the _only one_ who _deserved_ to win. If he wasn't dead I would be looking into him as an apprentice as we speak."

 _***HPBB***_

"Regardless of the Goblet's wishes I am afraid that we must overrule it. A deceased individual _cannot_ be made champion." Dumbledore called out over the whispers of the various schools. "Now then we shall begin the 'crowning ceremony'. Mr. Krum, would you kindly approach the judges."

Despite the, fairly loud, protests the Bulgarian gave a sigh before rising.

None noticed the main doors opening, as a single individual, with a snow white owl on his shoulder, strode into the room.

"Victor Krum, by the power invested in me, and with the agreement of all other judges..."

Fudge _did_ notice that the room had grown quieter in the last few moments, and continued to do so. Glancing to his right in order to see what the big fuss was about his thought processes _stopped_.

There, walking down the aisle with his eyes practically _glowing_ , was a very _annoyed_ Harry Potter.

 _***HPBB***_

"I can't believe this Padfoot, all of the crap he went through and... Padfoot? What are you..." Remus halted as he followed Sirius' line of sight, and spotted his godson across the room.

"P-p-pup?"

Their whisper was either ignored, or went unheard as the boy-who-lived marched up to the judges table, and stood in front of Umbridge.

"My wand"

"Wh-what?" the woman stuttered out, her brain trying _desperately_ to catch up with what she knew was impossible.

"The Tournament is over, return my wand... _now!_ "

"Uh um er here..." she managed, retrieving the stick from it's case, before the object was ripped from her hand.

The boy gave a nod, before calling out to the room. "Dobby"

A soft pop was heard before a cry of relief from a sobbing House-Elf filled the chamber.

Meanwhile everyone else was silently staring in shock.

"M-M-Master Harry Potter! Oh you are okay! Dobby was so upset that you might have... But Dobby should have known better. Dobby should have known the Great Master Harry Potter would not be defeated so easily. Master Harry Potter survived before, and he has survived again!"

"Dobby, could you get my things please? Since the school year is over I am ready to leave."

"Of course!"

The small creature disappeared once more with a snap of his fingers.

"H-Harry... you survived..."

The boy _ignored_ Dumbledore as he walked over to the other champions.

"You are all okay?"

"Wh-what?" This time it was Cedric who stuttered out.

"You are okay? I was afraid that something would go wrong and you would..."

"You stupid jackass of course we are fine! YOU are the one who died!"

Shockingly it was Krum who was shouting.

"I wasn't really dead... just sort of."

"How can you be _sort of_ dead!?"

"Not really sure, I wasn't too concerned about getting an answer to that one."

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger was ashamed. Not because of something she had done but rather something she had _failed_ to do.

Harry had strolled into the room like a king entering his court. He was, for lack of better terms, _beautiful_ in every way shape and form... and she had simply stared. She hadn't rushed forward, hadn't wept tears of joy while clinging to him, hadn't begged him never to leave her again.

Instead she had acted like everyone else... and simply stared in shock. A week of mourning him had dulled her senses and her mind. If the blonde Ravenclaw's expression was any indication then Luna was in the same boat as her. Frozen in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and joy.

Finally, it was Neville who stabilized first and in true Gryffindor fashion decided to state the obvious rather than make a heart felt emotional recovery, "Harry, what's with the sword?" drawing attention to the weapon strapped to the boy's hip.

"A gift Neville" the boy-who-lived replied, "when I came to I was sitting on a beautiful lake where a woman gave it to me."

"Damn pup, you sure do have some crazy adventures... so was she hot?" this question earned a head slap from Tonks as Neville continued to stare, his mind reaching a conclusion that left his jaw hanging out.

"Wait! You said a woman on a lake gave it to you?"

"Yes"

"B-but that means..."

Sirius recovered, his eyes widening as well. "You don't think that..."

"Why not?" the Longbottom heir almost laughed, it was too good _not_ to be true at this point. "Magical history and Muggle legend often intertwine. What they think of as myth we know has roots in our past, and there is only _one_ instance that I can think of in either in which a _Lady_ in a _Lake_ gave a man a _sword_ and his name was _Arthur..._ which MEANS that the weapon is..."

" _Excalibur_ " Sirius whispered out as he stared at the object.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry stared back at Neville for a moment, before giving the slightest of shrugs, "that's because it _is_ Excalibur." he confirmed in a nonchalant way.

 _Everyone_ stared, until Sirius began a slow chuckle, which slowly escalated into a full on laugh until he was rolling on the floor.

"O-o-oh man pup... o-o-only you..." finally the man calmed himself before standing back up and giving an explanation to the confused students. "You see pup, all magical items are given a rating, everything from a Class one, which are items that just _work_ even if they shouldn't, such as a quill, to a Class five which are items so powerful that they shape history and are said to defy the laws of magic itself. Care to guess on which of these the sword is?"

"It is a Class five then?" Hermione inquired from nearby, adding that information to her memory in an instant.

Sirius nodded, "yep as far as we know, course we aren't sure _exactly_ what it does."

"I do" Harry replied, before narrowing his eyes at his godfather, "and I _am_ aware of how magical artifacts work, I researched them last year. I am not as stupid as you all seem to think I am."

"I... I didn't mean..."

Harry turned, ignoring any further comments by the man. He hadn't come back to be talked _down to_ after all.

Sirius' head dropped as his shoulders sagged, he just couldn't seem to figure out the _correct_ thing to say to the boy.

"So Harry..."

"Buddy"

"Pall"

"Best Friend"

"Amigo"

"I do not forgive either of you." Harry interrupted, giving the two twins a glare.

"Uh right..."

"We just wanted"

"To know if"

"You are now"

"King of England"

"And if you are"

"If you might"

"See it in your"

"Heart to"

"Help a fella out"

"Two fellas actually"

"With a business permit"

Harry's glare never wavered, "Excalibur does _not_ make me the King of England, King Arthur was by blood and deed, not by a magical sword. It does make me the heir of some place called _Avalon_ but other than that nothing."

This conversation finally snapped both Hermione and Luna from their daze, and as both stood to rush forward they were halted by a slight shake from the boy's head and a knowing glance that seemed to say 'later, in private'.

He wanted their reunion, possibly the one he cared about most, to be away from prying eyes, away from those who did not _deserve_ his forgiveness.

 _***HPBB***_

Fleur Delacour calmly stood and strode up to the boy who had saved her, and her younger sister, before putting a hand behind his neck and forcing him into a _very_ deep kiss. His own shock allowed her tongue the access it was looking for as she snogged the boy's brains out, only letting him up for air a minute later.

Sirius gave a whoop of joy.

" _That_ is for saving my sister Harry... as for saving me... well we will have to wait until we have a little more _privacy_ before I reward you for _that_." Fleur huskily whispered out, although with the silence in the room _no one_ failed to hear it.

The growls from Luna and Hermione were _also_ heard by everyone present.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, we will need to discuss your educational arrangements for next year. Obviously you will need to do some catch up early on if..."

"I thought that I had already told you... I am _not_ coming back to this school. You kicked me out remember?"

"My boy I assure you that it was merely a misunderstanding. You were never _officially_ exiled."

Harry stared back at the man, his gaze cold with an underlying rage. "Is that so?"

"Indeed, so if we can put this unpleasantness behind..."

"Tonks."

The woman perked up, at this point she was just happy that he was speaking to her, considering the way their last conversation went.

"Yes Harry?"

"I want Albus Dumbledore arrested."

 _Everyone_ gaped at this. Why would the boy be demanding that?

"Uhm... on what charge?"

"According to the Hogwarts charter 'all students _must_ be given adequate housing with their peers, unless they are a danger to others, as well as access to study material, nourishment, and attention. Failure to do so will be considered a breach in the ethics clause and result in charges being placed against the Headmaster.' Dumbledore exiled me from Gryffindor and the castle. If what he claims is true then he is in direct violation. I want to press charges."

The Auror grinned, about time someone stood up to the faculty.

"Of course Harry"

"Now now my boy, surely such actions are not necessary."

"I suppose, _if_ you were originally correct _and_ I was _officially_ removed from Hogwarts then I would have no grounds for this... of course that also means that I would not be an official student, and I am _not_ your 'boy'."

One did not have to be Albus Dumbledore to read between the lines and see the ultimatum being presented. With a heavy sigh, and his mind working furiously on a way to entrap the boy back to where he could be monitored, the Headmaster gave a sad nod.

"Very well... the initial banishment will be recognized..."

"Ah, then it appears I do not _have_ to attend your school."

"You need a magical education Harry..." Minerva whispered out, her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing the boy again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter? My name is Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbaton. I believe I have a solution for you. After the second task one of my students approached me about having you enroll in our school. I have drawn up the paperwork, and all it requires is your signature."

Fudge _and_ Dumbledore's faces fell.

"H-he can't! He is a legal resident of England and thus..."

"Oh do not worry about such trivial things _Minister_. I have already filled out the paperwork for him to become a dual citizen, after all he wasn't a citizen of _your country_ at the time. I am sure that a certain... French witch wouldn't mind seeing a bit more of you..." The woman hinted, giving a slight glance over to Fleur.

"Utter nonsense, the boy will be attending Durmstrang. Beauxbaton and Hogwarts are too passive for a warrior of his talents. _We_ teach dueling and combat above all else!" The Headmaster of the other European school declared, further paling the two English leaders.

It was already bad enough when the truth had come out about Harry... if the magical community heard that the _Heir of Excalibur_ left for another magical school because of them... their political careers wouldn't last long enough to resign.

"Aurors arrest him!"

The whispers of the room fell silent once more, as everyone _slowly_ turned towards the pink clad woman.

"He stole Ministry property which was never released back to him, he has also been seen in the presence of the Dark Lord and survived where it was presumed he died. _Clearly_ he is in league with him."

The guards that had arrived with the Minister glanced between each other, and also took notice that the Fudge himself made no move to stop them, either too shocked to do so or too inept to figure out how, before one let out a sigh and began walking forward.

"Sorry Potter, hands behind your back and..."

The group found themselves with half a dozen wands pointed at them.

 _***HPBB***_

Sirius grinned

He had to admit that although Remus, Tonks, and himself were a bit faster, the other three champions wand draws had been quite impressive as well.

A second later Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Susan had joined them.

The room froze, as if there was a bubbling cauldron and no one was quite sure whether it would explode or merely puff in smoke.

Then a redheaded girl stood up, and drew her own wand.

Ginny Weasley had been _rescued_ by the boy in her first year... and then she had stood by and let them expel him without so much as an objection.

Not this time.

Fred and George joined her moments later, followed by the rest of Gryffindor.

Then Hufflepuff joined Cedric's example.

Ravenclaw stood an instance later, followed by a large portion of Slytherin.

Sirius' grin grew wider.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now, now everyone please sit back down, there is no reason to..."

"Can it Albus, I am _not_ going to stand by and let Mr... Harry be subjected to _yet another_ miscarriage of justice." The Deputy Headmistress growled out, her own wand joining the others moments after Ginny's.

"So Williamson" The Lord Black called out to the head Auror with a grin, "looks to me like you are outnumbered... by a lot. Although even if we _weren't_ you would be trying to arrest my godson with what, five Aurors? My godson who walked through Dragon Fire, who tossed a creature weighing over two tons a hundred feet, beat a stone giant in a fist fight, and proceeded to survive the Killing Curse _again_... so I want you to think long and hard and ask yourself, did you bring enough men?"

The man paused, glancing over at the Aurors who stood beside him, most of whom looked fairly fragile to begin with, and then back at the boy who stared defiantly back at him, with arguably the most powerful artifact in the world strapped to his waist.

No, he definitely did _not_ bring enough men. Hell he wasn't sure if the entire DMLE would be enough to bring the boy in at this point. Not to mention that if he had been reading between the lines thus far doing _anything_ to this boy would be political suicide at this point.

"Sorry Madam Umbridge, but we have no grounds to arrest him on."

Might as well try and save what little of his pride he had left.

"W-W-WHAT!? You will regret this, I am _the_ Senior Undersecretary to..."

By this point the Minister had finally decided to do something, and stealthily made his way to the woman and whispered into her ear, "Madam Umbridge _please_ try and calm yourself the situation is _still_ salvageable. We can deal with Potter later after the political climate calms down."

The woman bit back a screeching reply before nodding.

One catastrophe thus averted the Minister turned back towards Dumbledore, " _fix this_ " he hissed, before gesturing towards the boy.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry my..."

"If I have to remind you that I am _not_ your boy one more time..."

The elder wizard raised his hands in a placating manner, "of course, my apologies. I was just hoping to speak with you and your godparents in private for a moment."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he had _no interest_ in speaking with the man before him.

"Whatever it is Dumbledore..." Sirius growled from nearby.

"I can assure you that it is imperative that we speak about this. Mr. Potter's safety _is_ my primary concern after all."

Harry didn't even _bother_ to hold back a snort. But followed with Remus and Sirius into a side room anyway.

"I understand that you wish to take custody of Harry this summer Sirius..."

"No, I am _going_ to take custody of Harry. I did your stupid errand old man and now..."

"We found her."

Sirius faltered, what the hell was the old man rambling about now?

"Nagini" Remus whispered out from the side, earning a nod from the Headmaster.

"Indeed, we located her the day before the final task. We _need_ to dispose of her in the next day or two at most. Currently she is being held under powerful wards but I have no doubt that Voldemort will manage to rescue her in the next few days. This is the _last_ Hocrux. If we can destroy it then he will be vulnerable once more."

"So destroy it. We got rid of the other ones, what is the big deal?"

"The others did not try and tear throats out while the basilisk venom was administered."

Padfoot clamped his jaw shut, that was a good point...

" _However,_ I believe with Mr. Potter's aide we can destroy it once and for all. If we can borrow the sword for a mere day then it should be more than enough to dispose of the creature."

"Why in the bloody hell would you think I am going to just give you..."

"Pup... as pissed as I am with the old man right now... he has a point. This might be the only time we can remove the remaining defenses around the 'immortal' bastard. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

The two godfathers glanced at each other, not knowing quite how to address this. Luckily Albus interrupted. "You cannot take the sword into the Muggle world Harry. We have no idea how powerful it is or how much it might influence the inhabitants. That is why artifacts of that magnitude are forbidden from being in long term exposure to Muggles."

"Don't worry about this pup, we will get rid of the snake, clear up the Black mansion and then you can move in... give me a week _tops_ and you will be living with Remus and I."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he had heard this bullshit before. Empty promises being made to him _every year._ Yet _every year_ they were broken.

His friends

His teachers

His godparents

It didn't matter who said what, the point was that Harry had little reason to trust _anyone_ of authority at this point.

"Mr. Potter... with your dramatic return I have no doubt that Voldemort will learn of your survival within the day. We _need_ to ensure his defeat early on to save lives in the future..."

Let no one say that Albus Dumbledore was not a master manipulator. He knew _exactly_ where to apply pressure in order to achieve what he wanted, through any means necessary.

All for the 'greater good'.

"Fine"

 _***HPBB***_

"Fleur"

The French witch nodded as she approached Harry's two female friends. "I wish to speak with the two of you."

"I am afraid that the cure for wrackspurt infestation in females is far more difficult than with men, perhaps they will have a cure for you back in France... or as far away from Harry as possible."

The older girl rolled her eyes, before sitting down next to the two girls. "Actually Harry is what I wanted to talk about."

"What a surprise, we were just going to speak with you as well."

Fleur nodded, "I know that the two of you are close to him, and have been for several years."

" _Very_ close" the younger blonde noted, a spark of warning in her eyes directed at the half-veela.

Again she nodded, "then I suppose the only fair to give you a year."

" _Excuse me?"_

Fleur's eyes narrowed on the two girls, who glared back, "A year, if you have not claimed him by then I will return and do so myself, and if you get the silly idea that you two will 'win' because he can have you both..." this comment earned blushes from both younger teens, "I assure you that Gabrielle is quite _accepting_ of him as well. I will, how you say, be in touch."

 _***HPBB***_

"One more thing Harry" Dumbledore whispered as the two Marauders reentered the main hall. "I must insist you return to the Dursleys."

"And I must _insist_ that you shove your wand where the sun doesn't shine. If you think I am going back to that hellhole..."

"You are _safe_ there Harry. Voldemort cannot find you..."

"And I am _abused_ there Headmaster... but you knew that already, in fact you have probably _always_ known haven't you?"

The silence gave Harry his answer just as readily as any admission.

Still Dumbledore had an 'ace' to play.

"Once the Dark Lord learns of your return he will seek you out through any means necessary..."

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"It would be... quite unfortunate if he learned of your friend's locations. Mr. Longbottom might be safe, but Miss Lovegood is often on vacation in the wilderness with her father... and Miss Granger lives in Muggle society. If Voldemort finds out where they are..."

"If anything happens to them..."

"I give you my word nothing will... so long as you return to the wards. Once Sirius has fortified his home and calls for you then you may move out but until then..."

Harry's growl sounded more like an enraged animal than a human.

"I must insist... this is for everyone's best interest."

"Mark my words _Headmaster_... before this war is over, you are going to _bleed_."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, are you really okay? What are you going to do about next year?"

The boy-who-lived gave a slight shrug, he had managed to slip out of the main hall under the pretense of 'wanting to recover' and was quickly joined by his three closest friends. After locating a private room they had simply come together in a group hug for what seemed to be over an hour, before settling down to simply talk and enjoy each others company for the first time in months. Later the conversation had turned to the future, and to be honest he had planned on figuring that out during the summer and was just focusing on living through the Tournament in the meantime. "I don't know, I just... after yet another year of this crap..."

"We understand Harry. Hell if I had been through _half_ of the shit you have been..."

"Language Neville... what he is trying to say is that we want you to be safe and happy... no matter what but..."

"But you are staying here." Harry finished for the bookworm, causing her to look down at the floor in guilt.

"It isn't simple for us Harry, I checked before the third task and the laws state that we have to finish school where we began due to the curriculum being too different in other schools. We would _love_ to go with you no matter what but unless we are expelled..."

"We could try murdering Snape, I bet that might get us expelled." Neville noted in a creepily serious tone.

"I doubt it, they would probably just blame the wrackspurts like always."

"Also we would end up in jail not expelled Neville." Hermione noted in annoyance.

"Eh same thing for you."

"Prat"

"Know it all"

"At least I know _something"_

"At least _I_ can get a date"

"At least _I_ can get into a dance without using Harry's fame"

"Yeah well... well... shut up"

Luna giggled happily as the two teenagers fell back into their typical bickering, a welcomed return to normalcy after everything that happened. Harry smiled as well, even as his thoughts drifted back to the decisions looming before him.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, despite the fact that Fleur and Krum are leaving and I am graduating we just... well..."

"You always have a friend and ally to call upon from Durmstrang." Krum interrupted, while reaching out and earning a strong handshake from the boy.

"Indeed, and Beauxbaton will stand by you as well, along with the Delacours. Perhaps we will be seeing more of each other next year at this time." The implication that Fleur had made was subtle, the wink not so much.

"AND I will be in your corner no matter what Harry, despite these jerks who have lives and families elsewhere." Again his comment earned him a smack to the back of the head from the French witch.

"You three as well, if you ever need anything just call."

"Harry, you have done more than anyone could ever ask for... when the Dark Lord gathers his forces we will stand by you, even if that means we stand alone."

 _***HPBB***_

Rather than riding the Hogwarts Express back with the rest of the students, Dumbledore had insisted that Harry be magically transported instead. If the Death Eaters knew where he would be then there could be collateral damage in any attempts to target him.

Despite the fact that Harry knew what the old man was doing, he couldn't help but see the slim logic in it. He had no desire to test his luck, and have anyone harmed in the crossfire. Thus when he appeared in an alley near his home and reached the property he gave one last snarl to the Headmaster, before watching the elder wizard vanish.

Vernon Dursley emerged moments later, having been informed of the boy's arrival.

"Get inside before someone sees you freak!"

Once more the strength left his body, but this time Harry refused to stumble, this time things would be different.

Seconds after the door closed, and the fat man struck him in the face, a young boy made up his mind with just how different things would be. For the first time in his life, Harry hit back.

 _***HPBB***_


	30. Year Four Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Fourth Year Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to part four of seven of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood outtakes!

None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form

 _***HPBB***_

 **-How it should have happened-**

What was he going to do now? He was going to be forced into _yet another_ ridiculous attempt on his life, and his housemates had already abandoned him... the bastards. Harry glanced up as his friends approached him slowly.

"I-I promise I didn't..."

"Bloody hell mate of course you didn't, anyone with half a brain knows that."

Harry blinked once, before he broke into a smile and rushed forward, only to be enveloped in a group hug by his three friends.

"He's right Harry, we aren't going anywhere. Now we need to figure out what to do next..."

"Oh I have an idea... I have soooo many ideas..." Luna chimed in, a devilish smile appearing on her face as she did so. Not for the first time did her three friends pity those on the receiving end of her wrath.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now then _Mr. Potter_ if you would kindly hand over your wand to the Ministry for..." The pink clad toad began, before a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, but according to page three hundred and sixty-eight, section twelve, paragraph forty two and I quote 'Madam Umbridge is a huge conniving bitch and should be ignored as much as humanely possible. Any rules she spouts out through her face hole are therefore unlawful and complete bullshit' end quote."

All turned towards a bushy haired Hermione Granger, who was standing nearby, a fierce glare on her face focused on the Ministry official.

"Now now Ms. Granger I am fairly certain that the rules do _not_ state that." Headmaster Dumbledore replied, his grandfatherly facade in full force.

Hermione was not amused in the least.

"Excuse me Headmaster... are _you_ correcting _me_ on what the rules state?"

"Well I..."

"Are you?" she repeated again, a bit more emphasis in her quickly chilling tone.

"I..."

"ARE YOU!?"

"...No..."

Hermione nodded in approval, before gesturing for Harry to leave the presence of the 'adults'.

"I thought not, let's remember that for next time shall we?"

The 'adults' all gave sad nods, and thus ignored the rantings of the 'pink haired bitch'.

 _***HPBB***_

"Just stick to the plan Harry, you will be fine" Neville whispered as his best friend returned a nod and strode into the arena.

Before him stood a _massive_ dragon, full of ancient and powerful rage.

" _Accio_ Crumpled Horned Snorkack"

The arena fell dead silent as an absolutely _adorable_ ball of fluff magically appeared in the boy's hand. Then laughter roared through the stadium.

"Oh, oh god it hurts, are you freaking serious? Stupid Potter summoned _that_ against a _dragon_!?" Ron Weasley shouted, almost peeing himself from the hilarity of it all.

"Of course, Crumple Horned Snorkack's are the natural predator of dragons." Luna intoned cheerfully from nearby. It was just their luck that she had managed to locate one just before the task.

"Potter is about to get..." But before Malfoy could finish whatever he was saying the dragon lunged forward, only for the small puffball to leap towards it.

What followed was the most horrific sight that _anyone_ had _ever beheld_. Roars of agony filled the stadium and the dragon was mercilessly torn to pieces. At one point it _attempted_ to crawl away from its pursuer, desperately trying to save what remained of its spinal cord... only to be dragged back into the sheer brutality of the Snorkack's rage.

Minutes later all that remained was _pieces_ of a skeleton, a young green-eyed boy, and a softly purring creature sitting on his head.

"Snorkack's _always_ take a nap after a meal" Luna intoned, her melodic voice filling the horrified silence that had descended upon all those in the area.

 _***HPBB***_

As the contestants arrived at the lake for the second task Harry looked... well beyond pissed. Hermione had been kidnapped and taken underwater for the task and Harry was just _looking_ for an adult to blame, and probably murder.

"It's alright Harry, we got this covered." The Longbottom heir whispered from nearby as the boy nodded and strode towards the judges.

"Ah Mr. Potter what can we..."

"In accordance with the ancient by-laws of the wizarding world I hereby _demand_ you return my fiance to me at once. Any refusal to do so will enact a _blood feud_ upon you and your house. Considering how _indebted_ the House of Dumbledore is to the House of Potter I would end up owning you anyway."

The older man paused before blinking in confusion at the enraged look on not only Harry, but also his two friends as well.

"Well?"

"B-but the tournament..."

"Does it _look_ like I give a flaming crap? Now go get her!"

The older man sighed, before donning a swim suit and an overly large snorkel. He then proceeded to awe the crowd by doing a remarkably complex dive into the lake, spinning twice in the air before landing in a perfect 'belly flop'.

Ten minutes later the man emerged, covered in bite marks and wounds from the Mer-people, and dragging behind him the various hostages.

"I-I-I wasn't allowed to take just one... Why wouldn't they let me take just one!?" He promptly passed out, earning cries of relief from the other champions.

Harry gave a slight nod towards Neville, he would have to thank the boy for _bribing_ the underwater creatures in exchange for their harassment of the old man, along with the suggestion of Marrying both girls in case something like this happened.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now then, we will begin the third _and final_ task" Dumbledore called out from the wheelchair he was currently confined to. Hopefully the stupid tournament would just be over and he could go back to plotting... or whatever he did in his free time.

"On your marks... get set... go!"

" _Accio_ Goblet of Fire" With a wave of his wand Harry summoned the object, but had _unfortunately_ overestimated the strength behind his spell.

The cup proceeded to fly over his head, and straight into the face of Albus Dumbledore, breaking his nose and setting his beard on fire before teleporting him away.

"Huh... guess Moony and Padfoot were right about the cup potentially being a trap..."

 _***HPBB***_

 _Meanwhile_

"What is taking so long Wormtail!? Why am I not reforming into some pale snake monster... thing..."

"A thousand pardons master but... well the problem is that the spell requires blood from your _enemy_. Technically Dumbledore has been trying to either kill Potter or give you opportunities to revive yourself even more than _you_ have. He doesn't _count_ towards the ritual."

"Bloody freaking old man!"

 _***HPBB***_

"Well... I guess since Harry's _magic_ touched the Goblet he wins... right?"

Hermione nodded from nearby, "According to..."

"Yes, yes Ms. Granger we believe you no need to quote the book."

"I will quote the book whenever I so please you old hag."

McGonagall looked a bit offended, before Hermione began to quote the page that _explicitly_ allowed her to call the Deputy Headmistress that word. Minerva was _quite sure_ that the rules didn't say such things but... well quite frankly no one actually _cared_ enough to check... and the book was so very boring...

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Substitutes-**

"And the fourth champion is... HARRY POTTER!"

"Nope"

Dumbledore paused, "Uhm... what?"

"I said no, and I am invoking my right due to subsection 'E' paragraph 'your mother' to designate a substitute champion."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cedric inquired from nearby. To him this was the chance at fame, glory, and money. Who _wouldn't_ want that.

"Because every time there is a 'Tri-wizard Tournament' at least one champion ends up dying. Also Hagrid mentioned that he just imported a bunch of dragons for the first task."

The other champions paused, glanced at each other, looked up at the smiling manipulative old bastard, before calling for their own substitutes as well.

"Harry my boy, you cannot _force_ anyone to take place... I mean other than us forcing you... so you would need to find another student to volun..."

"Ron Weasley"

Said redhead perked up, "I ACCEPT!"

"Mr. Weasley, do you even know what you are accepting?"

"Nope, and I don't care. My life is boring and meaningless thus I will take any opportunity for excitement, adventure, food, and women that I can get!"

Minerva sighed, before rubbing her temples. This day was just getting more and more stressful as time went on.

"Bah, a Weasley winning such a tournament? Only a _Malfoy_ deserves such an honor!" Draco shouted.

"I nominate whoever the hell that moron is" Fleur called out, earning a beaming smile at from the boy at the perceived 'praise'.

While Dumbledore was busy trying to explain the tournament to the newest two volunteers a certain bushy-haired witch snuck up on the remaining two champions before whispering in their ears.

"As Champion of Hogwarts I declare my right to have a teacher be a substitute due to uh... rules and such..."

"Okay now you aren't even _trying_ " McGonagall muttered.

"Well if he says it is in the 'rules and such' then it must be true Minerva, after all whatever his name is has my complete confidence and trust"

"Of course he does Albus... and you Mr. Krum?"

"I pick the woman in pink... because she is creeping me the hell out and I want her to get eaten by a dragon."

Everyone turned to Umbridge, who graciously accepted the privilege.

Snape... well no one actually bothered asking him if he wanted to be entered.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now for the first task, you must each retrieve..."

"EGGS! OH BOY I'M STARVING!"

Ron Weasley promptly charged forward, ignoring the raised eyebrow and annoyed glare by the giant lizard currently sitting on said eggs.

"Ha, pathetic Weasley, I will defeat you and prove my superiority!" Draco called out, before charging as well.

Snape was forced to run after his godson due to magical technical bullshit, and Umbridge had been discreetly tied to the other champions, which resulted in her being dragged through the dirt along with them.

All four were promptly eaten.

And there was much rejoicing.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Lordship-**

"Ah Mr. Potter, so good to finally meet you."

"You as well lord... er... Goblin..."

The creature nodded, so few wizards knew the correct terms now a days it was good to see one who did. "Now I am sure you are curious as to why we summoned you here."

"That sums it up yeah."

"Well now that you have been entered into an incredibly _lethal_ tournament _specifically designed_ to kill you we checked the rules and can now run a 'Lordship test' on your blood."

"And that means..."

"We are able to see if you are the lord of any other house, or own any unknown property. This could help you in the tournament after all. You never know how these things end up..."

"Oh okay..."

A prick of his thumb and a dab of blood later and the Goblin brought forth a scroll which began to list results...

and continued listing

and continued...

In fact it spent the better part of an hour getting longer and longer that Harry was beginning to think it some sort of prank, when finally it stopped.

"Ah most unusual"

"I assumed so..."

"It appears that you are the lord of... everything."

Harry blinked twice, "uhm, what?"

"Yup everything, _literally everything_. In fact if we were to try and give you a _proper_ name it would take well over three days to speak the title."

The boy-who-lived was beyond confused at this point. "So... what does this mean?"

"It means you own pretty much everything. Hogwarts, Gringotts, Azkaban, England, Europe... like I said _everything_."

"H-how?"

The Goblin shrugged, "beats the hell out of me. I never understood your stupid human traditions anyway. Well regardless you are required to marry, and thus shag, like... every attractive female alive so... you should probably get started. Also since you own, and I wish to emphasize this, _EVERYTHING_ you also own the Goblet of Fire and the tournament itself... so yeah..."

"Oh... uhm... well... thanks?"

The Goblin nodded, "Enjoy owning all of creation Lord... everything... I am going to go retire because, well... reasons."

With that the Goblin gave a nod and departed, hell bent on distancing himself from the raw stupidity that was the human world.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The First Task-**

Harry slowly entered the ring, eyeing the dragon while keeping his surroundings in his peripheral vision. For his plan to work he had to have _perfect_ timing, and flawless positioning.

Luckily he had been working on both for the past month, ever since he had learned about the dragons due to the fact that it is impossible to hide _dragons_ from a school full of people.

The Horntail roared and charged

Harry glared back, bracing himself for impact

Luna and Hermione cried out in terror

Neville swore

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

Snape giggled in excitement

Malfoy fainted... no one is quite sure why though

Then the unexpected happened, just as the dragon reached its target, Harry extended his hand and _slapped_ the creature across the face. Now normally this would result in said individual being eaten, digested, and turned into dragon dung.

However normal individuals were not Harry Potter, nor were they strong enough to bench press a school filled with Hagrids... the boy just so happened to be both. Thus the slap delivered launched the dragon, in a rather hilariously spinning fashion, across the arena, and into the judge's booth, where Snape was sitting to get a better view of the violence.

Thus the Triwizard tournament ended in catastrophe, or celebration depending upon whom you asked, as all of the judges, and one rather overly greased asshole, were crushed under a two ton dragon.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The Second Task-**

"Ah a puny human, now let me show you the force of MY RAGE! _"_ The giant promptly tackled the boy, before pummeling his fists into his face, cratering the ground beneath them.

"HAHAHA DO YOU SEE HOW WEAK YOU ARE!? HOW HELPLESS!? HOW..."

A small hand reached up and caught the large stone wrist gaining the creature's attention.

Harry looked up, _very unamused_ , before spitting out a tiny bit of blood. Otherwise he looked unharmed.

"Im sorry..." the giant muttered out, suddenly feeling as though 'his time had come'.

What followed was a complete 'ass kicking the likes of which the world had never seen'. Harry began by tossing the creature off of him, and into an adjacent wall, wherein he leapt forward and began beating the 'living daylights' out of his opponent.

The task was scheduled to last an hour.

Harry emerged from the cave, all hostages and champions being pulled behind him on a makeshift wagon, after only ten minutes.

"Is there no one else?"

At that point Malfoy swore to never _glance_ at the boy again.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Reward-**

"Harry, this is my younger sister, Gabrielle"

"Oh, nice to finally meet you."

The shy girl blushed, before curtsying daintily.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well Harry the fact of the matter is that you saved my sister's life, thus we owe you a debt."

"Oh don't worry about it, I was just trying to..."

"HARRY! This is _very important,_ if you don't accept _terrible things_ can happen."

"Oh... uh okay, so how do you pay me back?"

"Sex"

Harry froze, surely he had misheard her?

"Uhm... could you repeat..."

"Sex Harry, lots and lots of sex. I would say for at least..." the older girl paused, before doing some mental calculations.

"Eh let's just say a month... no two... just to be safe."

"Two months..."

"Yes"

"Of having sex with you..."

"And me!" the younger girl pipped up, ignoring her own embarrassment and earning a nod from her older sister. "Yes and Gabrielle too, it is _very important_."

"And this is... necessary because..."

"Harry, don't you know _anything_ about Veela and our traditions?"

"Uh... a bit?"

Fleur rolled her eyes, "it is _very_ necessary Harry. Now come on, we should start... _immediately_."

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Last Task-**

Minerva McGonagall was feeling rather... confused. The third, and thankfully final, task was soon approaching and she hadn't seen _any_ of the judges in over a month. If they were going to begin preparations for this _blood sport_ then they had better start soon.

As she entered the main hall her eyes fell upon a rather _jittery_ Albus Dumbledore, along with the other judges and most of the remaining students.

"Attention, attention please. Now that everyone is here I would like to make a small announcement. Due to time constraints we have been unable to properly prepare the final task of the tournament."

"What do you mean Albus? What were you and the others _doing_ all this time?"

"My dear McGonagall THEREIN LIES A TALE! You see I was sitting in my office the other day, minding my own business and hatching various plots on how to kill Harr...old Harold Pott...na, Harold Pottna when the oddest of things was delivered via mail. A personal invitation to 'Willy Wonka's World Tour of Chocolate and Candy'. Now of course I don't _exactly_ recall entering for such an invitation but... the candy Minerva... you should have seen it! It flowed like rivers upon which dreams are made!"

"So instead of preparing a adequate task for the tournament... you ate candy..."

"...yes..."

McGonagall felt her eye twitch ever so slightly before she turned to the next judge.

"Ah I was given a free ticket to an island paradise." the large French witch exclaimed, with a certain relaxation in her eyes.

"Aye me as well, odd thing that." Hagrid declared from nearby, earning a nod from the taller woman.

"Yes odd indeed."

"You were _both_ on an island getaway."

Two nods

"The _same_ island?"

Again nods

"I will assume the same _resort_ as well?"

Once more confirming nods

"So you were on vacation together..."

"No"

"Of course not"

The Deputy Headmistress sighed before shaking her head, "Karkaroff?"

"Death Eater Conference with Snape."

The woman blinked in surprise.

"What? It isn't like we are being subtle about it..."

"Of... course..." the woman replied slowly, making a note to contact the Aurors as soon as she left the room.

"And you... Miss Umbridge?"

"I was kidnapped!" the pink woman screeched as her eyes darted around the room nervously. Indeed she looked as though she had to crawl out of a hole in order to simply _reach_ civilization.

"Ah how unfortunate, what about you Mr. Bagman?"

"I had a flat tire"

"YOU POOR MAN! Are you alright? Are you harmed? You don't feel ill at all do you? Perhaps we should let you lie down and recover from your woes and worries."

"Well now that this has been settled we still need a third task. I have already received an anonymous suggestion to allow for students to purpose a task for the next..."

Dumbledore glanced down at his watch.

"Aaaand time is up! Ah good, it appears we have two suggestions."

McGonagall blinked again in confusion, before noticing a rather large smirk on a certain Veela's face.

"The first is... a dueling competition. Well that sounds like a rather sporting idea."

"So we will be magically dueling each other? Sounds fun" Cedric called out for the first time.

"Oh no my dear boy this is _very_ specific that it is a 'dueling competition'. That means any type of combat is allowed."

Krum paled a tad, "So we would be allowed to say... punch each other?"

"Indeed, though why anyone would choose to do so rather than using a painfully intricate and slowly traveling stunning spell I can't quite imagine..."

All three champions looked over to Harry, who had the _slightest_ of smiles on his face.

"Th-the other suggestion perhaps?" Diggory stuttered out.

"Ah of course... oh this is quite rare, I haven't heard of this type of challenge in nearly three hundred years. The suggestion is for, and I quote, 'a sexual duel'."

Fleur was on her feet in an instant, "I challenge Harry!"

"Ah of course, well that means that Cedric and Victor will be competing with each other in bed while Harry shall be 'dueling' Fleur."

"When you say dueling..."

"Shagging of course Minerva..."

"Well you heard the headmaster Harry, no time to wait let's go!" With that the Veela promptly grabbed the boy's arm, before dragging him out of the room, and towards the closest bedroom, or bathroom, or hallway, or really anywhere... Fleur wasn't picky at this point.

"So either Harry gets to have sex with Fleur..."

"MON DEIU YES!"

Cedric paused as the French girl's cry of ecstasy echoed through the room, earning growls from Hermione and Luna. "and I therefore have to shag Krum..."

"Excuse me Diggory but we _both_ know I am going to be on top..."

The Hufflepuff paused, before continuing on, "OR we all duel... and Harry paints the walls with our broken bodies..."

"It seems so yes, so which is it Mr. Diggory?"

"I... forfeit" both boys replied at once.

Many _many_ hours later Harry would return to the main hall, smoking a cigarette and walking with a bit of swagger in his step.

"Please avoid the third floor corridor for the time being... Fleur is _very tired._ "

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Fated Duel-**

"Now then _Harry Potter_ we shall duel!"

"In accordance with the rules of old I pose three stipulations."

The Dark Lord blinked, before growling in annoyance. _Technically_ since he had challenged the boy Potter was allowed to make a few minor changes.

"Fine fine what are they?"

"First, non-magic is allowed... since I don't have a wand."

Voldemort chuckled, the boy was planning on fighting him without magic? His funeral.

"Fine, what else."

"The loser is stripped of their magic, _forever._ "

"A foolish gesture Potter, but you will be dead so very well, and the last?"

"We start at three paces rather than the normal fifteen."

"It matters not, now... PREPARE TO DIE POTTER!" The pale man exclaimed as they both bowed and the Dark Lord drew his wand.

Harry replied by kicking the man in the crotch... with over two metric tons of force.

Voldemort dropped with a whimper, before curling up into the fetal position.

The various Death Eaters, and nearly every man in the rest of England, suddenly dropped their hands towards their own 'family jewels' in protective positions.

"Anyone else want to duel?"

The collective dark followers shook their heads, eyeing their defeated master with pity.

"Then I am getting my friends... and we are leaving."

With that Harry collected the three other champions, grabbed the Goblet and returned to Hogwarts. Within days the various Death Eaters surrendered, each of them receiving a letter warning them that 'they would be next' if they did not do so.

The 'war' ended a short time later.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-End of a Dark Lord-**

"So all I need to do is kill Voldemort?"

"That is correct Harry" The woman answered with a smile.

"Uh... how am I getting back to England?"

"Oh, we will transport you back magically of course."

"So... you can put me _anywhere_?"

"I... suppose so?" the woman didn't quite know where her champion was going with this.

"Fantastic, right behind Voldemort if you please."

"Uhm... what?"

"You said anywhere yes? Put me two feet behind him if you could, this won't take but a minute."

 _***HPBB***_

"Now my _legion_ of followers, we shall unite under one banner and purge this world of its..." Anything else the Dark Lord would have proclaimed was promptly interrupted, as a sword tore through his chest from behind, before slicing the man into two parts.

"Aaaand now he is dead, unless one of you knows how to put someone _back together_?"

The collective dark army shook its head in shock.

"Didn't think so. Remember I got in here without anyone noticing... so keep that in mind if you have any future plans on attacking England or anywhere else."

With that the boy vanished once more.

 _***HPBB***_

Days later the rest of the escaped convicts either surrendered, or went into hiding.

Harry retired to France because, "fuck those English arseholes".

Remus, Moony, and Tonks would eventually track him down weeks later, living in a rather lavish mansion because "why the hell not".

Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Susan would join before the next school year began. Especially with Dumbledore personally guaranteeing "the safety and well-being of every student"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-A new Champion-**

"The winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is... Vict..."

"Pass"

Dumbledore blinked in confusion, what the devil did that mean?

"Uhm... what?"

"Pass, I don't want it. Make someone else champion."

"Young man you cannot..."

"Sure I can, here watch. I Victor Krum give all my points to Cedric Diggory."

"WHAT Oh hell no you don't I give all mine to Harry!"

"No thanks, Fleur can have them."

"No no no no no no no. I do not _want_ them. Give them back to Krum!" This cycle continued for a good five minutes, with all the adults staring in absolute confusion. Who _wouldn't_ want to be Tri-Wizard Champion?

"Excuse me, but why are you all so..."

"Are you freaking stupid? Have you _seen_ the way England treats celebrities! We would probably get lynched before leaving the castle!"

The Headmaster paused, before noticing quite a few students nodding in agreement with the Hufflepuff.

"Surely it isn't..."

"Harry got kicked out of the country just for _being in_ the Tournament!"

"Well yes but that is different..."

All four champions paused, waiting for the old man to finish his explanation.

"Well it simply is..."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the comment, before a sudden inspiration came to the boy-who-lived.

"Since I had them last... I give all the points to Ron Weasley."

Silence, dead freaking silence... that is until...

"OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLZ YEAH! I ACCEPT I AM SO FREAKING AWESOME! LOOK AT ME!"

The champions nodded, and gave whispered praise to the bespectacled boy for coming up with a solution. Sure enough less than a week later the redhead had been tar and feathered, before being chased from England by an angry mob.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Sword in the Stone-**

"Harry I must insist that you turn over your exceedingly powerful magical artifact to us for... reasons..." The Headmaster intoned, earning eye rolls from _literally_ the entire room.

"Okay" The room gawked at the boy, as he proceeded to pull the sword out, and stab it into the ground. " _If_ you can take it, the challenge is open to all."

None missed the symbolism implied.

Sirius reacted first though, as he cockily walked forward, "so if I pull out the sword... I become king of England?"

"Yes of course"

Padfoot nodded, "I shall be a far and benevolent ruler. First course of action is to resume 'primae noctis'." With that he gave a pull... and the sword didn't even _budge_.

"Hm..."

Both hands wrapped around he struggled valiantly, but failed to move it even an inch.

Next up was Remus, who growled in rage as the wolf's strength was put to use. "RAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately he failed, and proceeded to maul Snape... just because...

The twins tried their hand afterwards, at the same time. "Come on brother pull!"

"I am pulling as hard as I can!"

"Well I'm pushing as hard as I might!"

At this point the students, and staff, began various _other_ means of trying to pick up the blade.

Draco tried threatening to 'tell his father' on the sword.

Ronald Weasley attempted to cover it in chocolate syrup and drag it out with his teeth.

McGonagall attempted to walk past it casually, and grab onto it, as if it 'surprise' the blade. She immediately fell back onto her ass.

Dumbledore attempted to impress it with his list of accomplishments.

Crabbe and Goyle ran their faces into it.

Snape used hairgel... no one is quite sure why.

Umbridge reached out to take her turn, and was promptly tossed from the room by magic... again no one is quite sure why.

Hermione tried to apply a lever and physics to the problem, which promptly broke said object.

Luna just smiled and shook her head.

Finally Neville took his chance, earning shouts and hollers of encouragement from the other students. Yet struggle as he might he too failed to budge the artifact.

"Bah, it is a trick. Potter somehow put a spell on it or something of that nature!" Snape growled, as he attempted to bandage his face from all of the scratches given to him by the werewolf.

"No trick," Harry called out, as he calmly walked forward and pulled the sword out effortlessly. "It is rather simple... none of you are worthy."

 _***HPBB***_


	31. Revelations

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Revelations

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 **A/N** : So I haven't added one of these in a while, and I am sort of upset that I have to. The reason for this is the sheer amount of negative reviews, and borderline threats, that have come from the previous chapters. Now to address this let me start by saying I will not stop writing because of this, the story will finish and I will have more after this one but...

Holy crap guys, chill out. This is _Fanfiction,_ I am not getting paid to write it, you are not getting paid to read it and no one is forcing you to do so. If you don't like the story, or my writing, then just stop reading... it is that simple. Why give yourself the extra stress and anger over something so silly?

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Seconds after the door closed, and the fat man struck him in the face, a young boy made up his mind with just how different things would be. For the first time in his life, Harry hit back._

 _***HPBB***_

"Mom I promise everything is okay, Harry is fine and..."

"Fine? FINE!? I get a tear stained letter from my daughter saying that her best friend and boy she loves is dead and you say he is _fine_!?"

"Mom it's... complicated, but yes he is okay now. Magic saved him and... wait what about 'love'?"

Olivia Granger rolled her eyes, she thought that her daughter was over this whole phase of denying that she was hopelessly in love with the green-eyed boy. Hell she had been _praying_ for her to be over it.

Apparently Hermione was not, which just further aggravated the woman, "Yes dear, _love_. Are you really going to tell me after all these years that you _don't_ have those feelings for him? That you _don't_ dream about him at night, that you _don't_..."

"Hey, I didn't dream about him this year, I mean we were so close together at night that..." The bushy-haired girl froze mid-sentence. Too much information, and indeed it had been if the look of murder in her father's eyes was any indication.

"W-we didn't..."

"Of course not dear, _WE_ trust you... don't we..." For a split second the youngest Granger pitied her father, but then again he was trying to intimidate her boy... Harry every time that they met so maybe it was okay once and a while.

"O-of course we believe you, I am just concerned about..."

A pop from behind the trio startled them, as Hermione reached for her wand on instinct, it had been a difficult year after all.

"Master's Grangy!"

"D-Dobby?"

"Dobby is here to tell you that Miss Grangy and her family need to leave, they need to hide."

"I don't understand why do..."

But the creature gave no other answer, instead disappearing in another pop.

"Hermione, who was that?"

"Dobby, a House-Elf that was bound to Harry... oh no, what if he is in trouble again?"

"Dear..."

The girl turned towards her mother, who had a soft expression on her face, "How about we start packing just in case. Your father and I will head out on our vacation early and you go check on Harry. If everything is okay you are more than welcome to invite him on vacation with us. If something is wrong and you need to stay with him then just let us know okay?"

The bushy-haired girl nodded, before racing upstairs to pack up the few magical items she needed. After that she would catch the Knight Bus and...

Wait, where did Harry live?

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood was busy with her current summer project, a detailed drawing of Harry, Hermione, and her dancing in the Chamber of Secrets, when the Floo system roared to life.

"Luna, are you there?"

"Why yes Neville I am, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, if you haven't already then expect a visit from..."

A soft pop from nearby gained the girl's attention, as she noticed Dobby wringing his hands. "Master Harry's Luna!"

"Oh hello Dobby, how are..."

"You must leave! You must hide! You are not safe! Master Harry Potter is not safe, and you are not safe!"

Just like that the creature vanished again, leaving Luna to turn back to Neville's face in the portal.

"Hermione just got here," the boy explained, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Daddy will be out of town on business for at least another two weeks, I will send him a letter once I arrive."

With that she went to gather the few items that were important to her. Obviously something had _already_ happened to her best friend.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey Moony how are we doing with the upstairs pixie infestation?"

Unsurprisingly it was a feminine voice that answered, "Oh just swell Sirius, gosh I love dealing with pixies, they are just so friendly you know? In fact if I wasn't already in such a good mood I would have contemplated BURNING YOUR DAMN HOUSE DOWN!"

"Oh come on Nymphie, you know that this is the most fun you have had in..."

"I SWEAR TO GOD SIRIUS I WILL FIND SOMETHING TO STAB YOU WITH!"

Remus rolled his eyes as the young woman started rummaging through a nearby box for a sharp object, while Sirius was busy looking for extra padding to stop her. It had been several days since the start of operation 'clear out this shit hole so that my godson can come live with me and not be mad at us anymore'.

It was also several days since both Tonks and he agreed that Sirius was henceforth banned from naming _anything_ ever again. Suddenly a loud chimed echoed through the house, setting off the portrait of Sirius' mother on her normal rant about 'peace and quiet' while signaling an incoming Floo call.

"Hey Moony can you get that? I would but I am busy fending off your girlfriends attempts to carve out my liver."

"Get over here and take your beating old man!"

"Hey I am not old! Plus that means you are _dating_ an old man!"

"At least Remus doesn't act like a child still!"

The werewolf gave a defeated sigh before leaving the attic and heading down to the main room. Moments later he acknowledged the call, displaying a young boy's face in the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Neville how are you today?"

"Uh well a bit odd to tell you the truth... uhm has Dobby been over there yet?"

"Dobby? No why?"

"Is Harry there?"

The older man's face fell a bit, "no... it just isn't safe yet for..."

"Yeah great excuses don't care. Listen Dobby just showed up at Hermione's, followed by my house and then Luna's. All of us were basically given the same warning, that we are in danger."

"Which means that Harry is in some kind of trouble already."

"Already? Jeesh can't pup keep his nose clean for a week?" A voice called from behind Remus, as Sirius and Tonks entered the room.

"Maybe if _someone_ would do their bloody job as godparent then he wouldn't have to worry about it..."

"Listen here you little..."

"ENOUGH! As fun as it is listening to Neville argue with someone else for once I am far more concerned with Harry's well being then your pissing match." Hermione interrupted from behind the Longbottom heir.

"Language Hermione... but yes you are right. We are _only_ calling because we do not know where Harry is living to check on him. Otherwise we wouldn't be bothering with you three to begin with."

Tonks winced from nearby at the spiteful tone from the normally chipper Ravenclaw, clearly none of the adults were scoring any points with the boy-who-lived's friends... and honestly she couldn't blame them.

"Some friends you are if you don't even know where..."

"Padfoot, cut it out. Besides if I remember right _we_ don't exactly know where he lives either."

"Some godparents you are..."

"Neville..." Hermione growled, earning a muttered apology from the boy.

"Look, why don't you three come through the Floo and we can figure this out. Are the rest of your parents okay?"

"Gran is fortifying the grounds just in case, Hermione's parents are leaving for vacation in less than an hour, and Luna's dad is already out of the country."

 _***HPBB***_

"So, based upon all of our information that we have gathered together we can say for certain that none of us have any bloody freaking idea where the hell Harry lives, is that right?"

"Language Neville... and yes that sounds about right."

The Longbottom thumped his forehead down onto the table in frustration. "I can't believe this... how is it that none of the charms even _begin_ to work?"

"Must have something to do with whatever wards are protecting him. Look we aren't going to find him in the conventional way so..."

" _OR_ we just can't find him in the conventional _magical_ way. We can always just use our brains and what we know about him instead." The bookworm noted, before pulling out a small diary, earning eyebrow raises from everyone save Luna.

"This is Hermione's 'Harry journal'. It has everything we know about him written down in it." Luna explained with a smile.

"So far we know that Harry hates where ever he lives and there are signs of at least neglect... maybe more..."

"Why haven't you done anything about it then?" Remus growled out, angry at Harry's friends, his guardians, and himself for not doing anything.

"We didn't realize the full extent until this year, so far Gran has been preparing inquires but it looks like someone high up is responsible for his location." Neville explained sullenly.

"Okay, so he is somewhere bad, what else do we have?"

"Beginning of third year Harry mentioned roughhousing with his cousin and getting hurt, so maybe we can find where his relatives lives."

While Remus frowned, trying to remember the conversation that he should have been present for, Sirius was even more confused. "Wait, Prongs didn't have any siblings, so who the hell would Harry's cousin be?"

"Wait didn't Lils have a sister named Petty or something?"

"Yeah that's right, married that fat arsehole who called Prongs a 'freak' or something like..." Sirius' response trailed off as he noticed the looks on Neville and Hermione's faces. "What, what did I say?"

"Harry... a few years ago he was worried that we would think he was a freak... he used that word exactly..."

A growl escaped the werewolf's lips as Remus' eyes flashed amber, if that fat bastard had so much as touched his godson...

"What was his last name? We can look them up in the phone book."

"Uhhhh... hold on I have it written down here somewhere. Lils gave me their name just in case something ever happened that we would make sure they were safe, way too bloody noble for her own good I swear."

 _***HPBB***_

It was a normal house in a normal neighborhood that the group of six found when they arrived at '4 Privet Drive', yet the moment they arrived everyone know something was wrong. There was an odd... feeling around the house, like something was swirling around them, _judging_ them. It was the feeling one gets when walking past a dog house and having the large creature follow your movements with its eyes.

"I uh... guess this is it..."

"So what do we do?"

"I say we blow the damn door open and start firing off hexes until someone gives us an answer."

"And what happens if everyone who was _going_ to answer us no longer can after they are hexed Neville?"

The boy paused, before giving a shrug, "I mean... there is a good chance at least one of them will survive... right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning to the 'adults' in the group.

Sirius gave Remus a knowing grin, "well they _are_ the ones who took _such good care_ of our godson for all these years, might as well be courteous and introduce ourselves..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Well hi there my name is Sirius Black, previously imprisoned into the worst place on Earth for the murder of well over a dozen Muggles. I am also Harry's godfather. This here is Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf who likes eating people, can we come in?"

Petunia Dursley stared at the group of individuals for a good five seconds, before screaming and slamming the door in their face.

"Well that wasn't very nice..." The Lord Black muttered, before the more feral man kicked the door open.

"Knock knock Petunia _darling_. Say you haven't by chance seen my godson around have you? About so tall, messy black hair, dreamy green eyes, scar on his forehead, tends to bench press dragons a whole lot?"

"I don't know where that _freak_ went, he was here for a few minutes before he attacked my husband and ran off!"

"Well considering the fact that your so called husband, who really looks more like a walrus than a human being, is still intact and not a bloody smear on your walls I tend to find this a bit unbelievable. So how about you stop lying to me and let me know where to find my darling godson. Also did I mention the fact that one of my habits is turning into a massive black dog and eating Muggles like yourself? Because it is."

While Sirius and Remus were busy terrorizing the Dursleys Hermione and Neville began inspecting the living room for any signs of their best friend while Tonks stood guard at the door.

Luna, on the other hand, was staring at a small door located under the stairs.

A door, with a metal lock on the outside.

"Why is there a lock on your closet?" she whispered out, her voice barely audible as she slowly stepped towards the door, terror gripping her heart as memories of horrific nightmares came barreling back into her mind.

"Luna, what is..."

"Why is there a lock on your closet!?" this time her voice echoed through the house, gaining the attention of the adults as well.

As she approached the door, her small hand reached out, and slowly slid the lock open, a harsh metal sound filling her ears further confirming her worst fears. As tears began to gather at her eyes the Ravenclaw pulled the door open, and promptly fell to the ground as sobs escaped from her throat.

"No... no no no no no..."

Neville and Hermione quickly made their way to her side, only to stare in horror at the scene before them. A bloody mattress, cracked walls with small words carved into them with what looked like fingernails, a bucket for God knows what... and a name written on the steps, barely visible and yet so blindingly apparent that they could no longer look away.

'Harry'

 _***HPBB***_

Neville's mind restarted first... or maybe his body was just on autopilot at that point. Either way he had leaped over the banner and charged up the steps to the second floor, and the only rooms they hadn't discreetly checked, without even realizing it.

The only thing that mattered now was finding his best friend, finding his brother. He had left him alone, abandoned him during their third year, been filled with jealousy during their fourth... and Harry had been abused, maybe even worse.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, a door with far too many locks and the Longbottom heir slid to a halt, before bringing the Sword of Gryffindor down upon them, slicing them off with the same effort it would have taken to cut through paper.

When had the blade appeared? He hadn't brought it with him, and it wasn't there when he made it up the steps... was it?

This fact barely registered as the boy flung the door open... and beheld an empty room, well nearly empty save for another dirty mattress.

But no Harry, relief and terror filled his mind as he tried to calm down enough to get a grasp on the situation. The young Potter wasn't here, which was good because that meant he might be safe. That also meant that they still didn't know where he was.

Hermione was behind him a moment later, or maybe she had been there the entire time? Either way her gasp of horror was apparent.

Downstairs though Neville could just make out the rage filled shout of Harry's godparents.

 _***HPBB***_

"Y-you... MISERABLE BASTARDS!"

"W-we didn't _want_ to take care of him! The old man just left the freak here as a baby and told us that we _had to_. Something about protection and..."

Petunia's pathetic pleas were interrupted by a growl, and the sold amber eyes of the wolf.

"So you decided to abuse him!?" Sirius roared in anger.

"W-we..."

"Harry isn't upstairs... WHERE IS HE YOU FAT PIECE OF FILTH!? WHERE IS MY BROTHER? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM..."

"I told you the freak ran off!"

"Moony... hold the fat fuck down, I don't have the time for this crap."

'Down' was more of a suggestion in Remus Lupin's rage filled mind, and so he went with the alternative of throwing the overweight man into the wall, cracking it in the process.

"Good enough, now hold still... this is going to hurt... a lot." With that Sirius _violently_ ripped into the man's mind, tearing through over a decade of abuse on his godson, until he found the most recent information. Apparently Harry had come home, been pushed around like before and hit... then proceeded to drop the man with a punch to the face before packing up and leaving.

Moments later he left the disgusting man's mind, before forcing himself _not_ to throw up on their floor. "You three are monsters... Tonks, Moony take the kids outside. Harry isn't here so we still have a job to do."

"What about you?"

"Just take them outside" the Black Lord repeated, not bothering to answer Tonks' question as his eyes stared down at the Dursleys.

"I'm staying here with you."

"No Moony you..."

"The hell I'm not! You aren't his _only_ godfather Padfoot."

"Moony I am going to..."

"I know what you are going to do, that's why I am staying to help."

"Me too"

"No Tonks, you aren't."

"Why does he get to but I can't!?"

"Plausible deniability."

The room filled with silence for a moment before, "You... you're going to kill them..." Sure the Metamorph figured they would do something but the realization was still shocking.

"Like I said... take the kids outside."

Before anything could further escalate, however, Luna interrupted, "No you can't kill them. If you do then Harry will be blamed in some way shape or form. All you would be doing is harming him again."

The Muggles seemed to relax just a tad, while Sirius scowled angrily, before nodding in acknowledgment.

"However... it seems as though the wards that protect this home are fading rather quickly, I would guess that they might last another two weeks if you are lucky. Once that happens I am going to write a letter in my father's paper, one every week about what you did to him."

Vernon gave a scoff, "who cares about that..." but was interrupted by a humorless laugh from Neville.

"After the truth of what happened this year has come to light? Hermione could you please find a way to explain it to these morons."

The bushy-haired girl nodded curtly, "Imagine a combination of Winston Churchill, King Arthur, and Jesus Christ. He is the savior of the wizarding world, and what many of us turn to when we lack the courage to move forward."

Luna chimed in a second later, "And when the magical community finds out what you did to him? What you did to not only a defenseless child but their greatest hero? They are going to crucify you on your front lawn."

"Wh-why are you telling us?" Petunia whimpered out, already panicking about the future.

"Oh I wouldn't want to make it too easy for them. Think of it as a head start, maybe if you run fast and far enough you can avoid the initial outrage. Just remember though that Harry isn't just a legend in England, the entire magical world knows about him... and will know about you."

With that the blonde turned and left, followed closely behind by the two teenagers and the adults shortly thereafter.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna, could we talk for a second."

"Of course Tonks, what is it?" the Ravenclaw inquired once the group had returned to the Black home to further try and figure out where their lost family member was.

After running out of ideas Sirius had finally caved to demands and explained what he had seen in the fat man's mind. Needless to say outrage was at an all time high until they had finally managed to calm themselves with the knowledge that they had to find the boy first, then they could resume being angry.

"Listen... I want those bastards to pay just as much as you do, trust me. It's just that... you can't publish that stuff."

Neville growled from nearby, "Why the bloody hell not!? They _deserve_ to burn for what they did to him!"

"I agree, _they_ do but the problem is that the Dursley's wont be the only ones who suffer if that article circulates. Anti-Muggle outrage will sweep the nation and innocent people will be attacked and killed. We all know Harry wouldn't want blood spilled because of him."

"I know"

The argument halted, as everyone turned back to the youngest member.

"I am well aware I can't actually write that stuff in the Quibbler, I just wanted them to think I was going to."

"B-b-but why?"

"Because I want them to _run_." The girl spat with a hatred that caused everyone to wince back in fear "I want them to sell their home, and flee the country. I want them to live the rest of their miserable lives in fear that their actions will catch up with them. To think that everyone who looks at them for more than a split second is someone trying to hurt them. To jump every time a door slams and relocate anytime a group of odd looking people pay just a little attention. I want their perfect little lives to be filled with fear, loneliness, and hunger. For their son to never make friends because one of them _might_ be one of us."

With that Luna stood, and left the room to get some fresh air and cool down.

"Merlin... remind me never to piss her off..."

"We still don't know where Harry is, so stop screwing around and get back to work."

"What about you Hermione?" Neville inquired, watching as the girl stood as well.

"I need to walk around for a sec... and make sure Luna is okay."

"What I still don't understand is how the hell this happened" The Longbottom muttered, after Hermione departed as well.

"What do you mean Neville?"

"I mean Harry got thrown around by a dragon and didn't so much as break a bone. What the hell did his uncle do, hit him with a freaking bus?"

Although he didn't reply Sirius _did_ make a note to investigate this once his godson was safe. If there was something that could make him vulnerable to some fat bastard then he needed to figure out a way to prevent it.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna... are you okay?"

"I left him there Hermione... I _left him there_ all summer..."

"We all did Luna, it isn't your fault."

"I had nightmares about that place... about being locked in that closet. I _knew_ on some level what was happening to him and yet I..."

"There was no way you could tell what nightmares were real and what weren't Luna, you know Harry wouldn't blame you for that."

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM, HE WON'T! Harry won't blame _anyone,_ but he should!"

"If anyone is to blame then it is those monsters Luna, not you. If not them then it would be Sirius and Remus, or me and Neville. We were Harry's friends since first year and yet we never noticed. I turned a blind eye to his suffering... hell I even..." The girl snapped her jaw closed, willing away the tears that were forming and the sob that was threatening to escape her lips.

"After what happened third year... he had protected me, fought a monster for me, and went back to that hellhole every summer... and I abandoned him for standing up to a bully. What kind of person am I?"

"You are a wonderful person Hermione, and Harry will agree with me as soon as we find him."

The bushy-haired girl nodded, before staring out at the bookshelf to help clear her mind. Suddenly one caught her eye, as she moved forward to pull it out.

"Hermione? What is..."

"I know how to find Harry."

 _***HPBB***_

"Come again?"

"It's simple really, since Harry left his house then we know he must be living someone else. He can't go back to Hogwarts, and probably wouldn't if he could and we know that he doesn't want any attention so that rules out Diagon alley as well. That leaves the Muggle world or somewhere he can go to avoid people in the magical world." Hermione as she slammed a large book down onto the table.

"Okay, but the Muggle world is huge and..."

" _And"_ Luna interrupted the Black Lord, earning a slight scowl. "We know he doesn't carry Muggle money, all his money is useful only in the magical world and he rarely carries any of that either."

"So he went to Gringotts..."

"I doubt it" The bookworm corrected Tonks with a shake of her head, "He wouldn't want to deal with the crowds and attention. Even if he used the cloak to get in he would need to reveal himself to talk to the Goblins regardlessly."

"Okay" Sirius spoke up, trying to figure out where the boy was. "So where _is_ he."

"He is at one of the Potter's residence, a family home that he wouldn't need money to access and that would be private enough so that he could be alone. We know he found out about a great deal of his lineage when he went to the bank during the school year so it would make sense that these would also be a priority for him to check out anyway. He _wants_ to know more about his parents, he just hasn't had the time or knowledge to investigate."

"But now he does..."

"Exactly"

Remus nodded, "Okay well the Potters didn't have very many residences. I think only three or four in England. Assuming that Harry doesn't want to risk magical travel he would choose somewhere he could walk to. That leaves..."

"One, a cottage a few miles outside of London."

"Okay, so first we find him and bring him back. Then we apologize for the next year, _then_ we are going to figure out what the hell is going on." Sirius commanded, earning eye rolls and chuckles from the group.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter sat in a dark room, looking over a photo album by candlelight. It was pictures of a young boy in school playing, laughing, just being a normal kid with normal friends.

His father

As the book went on through the years a mysterious redheaded girl began to appear in more and more of the photos. Even more interesting was her positioning, first she was in some class pictures, then a few where she stood near the boy and his three friends, then standing with them... and finally standing next to him with his hand in hers.

His mother

So engrossed in the memories was the boy that he never noticed the slight warning glow of the wards being crossed, nor of the door being unlocked. It wasn't until a hand fell on his shoulder that the teenager realized he wasn't alone.

Unfortunately for that individual they hadn't known, or perhaps had forgotten, that Harry Potter had trained his body to react on instinct for months. In an instant Sirius Black found himself disarmed, back against a wall and with a forearm pushed against his throat.

"R-relax p-pup... i-it's j-just P-Padfoot."

The Green-eyed boy released him instantly, before he began whispering out apologies as the man coughed a bit due to the stress put on his throat.

With a wave Sirius finally calmed himself and his godson, "It's okay pup. My fault, I should have known better than to sneak up on you."

"How did you find me?"

"Psh, please pup I know you better than anyone _alive_. Using my incredible intellect and powers of deduction I followed your trail for miles, investigated _dozens_ of leads. Called in favors and..."

"Hermione and Luna figured it out and told him."

The boy turned to where Tonks and Remus were standing at the doorway, ignoring the whine that the Black Lord was starting in on.

"I..."

"Cub... I... we..."

"HARRY!"

Tonks was able to leap to the side just in time, Remus and Sirius were not so lucky, and were knocked the the ground as two teenage girls ran into the room and tackled the boy to the ground.

"No, no it's cool, my back totally appreciates being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. Please don't mind me just continue hugging my godson I will just crawl over to this couch and..."

"Padfoot you are fine stop being such a drama queen."

"Moonyyyyyy..."

Remus rolled his eyes, while Neville stood nearby smiling at his group of friends currently sprawled out on the floor, after a few moments he offered his hand, pulling his brother up and into a hug of his own.

"We have a lot to talk about Harry"

"I know I... wait what about your parents Hermione? And Luna's dad and your..."

"All safe, Dobby gave us the message but... Harry what is going on?"

"You aren't safe, but I couldn't... I just couldn't stay there... I am so sorry if I put you in danger but I just couldn't..."

"We are going to talk about _that_ as well pup. For now we are heading back to my house. It is safe enough for you to move in. Grab whatever books or pictures you want and let's get out of here."

 _***HPBB***_

"WELCOME PUP TO THE GREAT, FABULOUS, AMAZING, MIRACULOUS..."

"TRAITORS! BLOOD TRAITORS! FAILURES OF MY LINE! OH WHERE DID I GO WRONG! MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE!"

"Nice going Padfoot..." Remus snarked, as the other man ran to the cursed painting and began silencing it.

"AS I WAS SAYING! Welcome to my humble abode pup! Here you will find..."

"The moment is over Sirius, this way to the living room Harry."

"B-b-but Tonks... I worked really hard on that introduction..."

A downcast Lord Black made his way into the room behind the others, before sullenly plopping himself down in a chair, all the while muttering about a lack of respect to ones elders.

"Okay, now before we get into any of the other _very important_ topics of conversation that will be discussed tonight" Remus began, while softening his gaze on his godson. "Harry... what happened? Why was Dobby warning everyone?"

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, contemplating what to say. Seconds later a pair of hands landed on his own, one from each side as Luna and Hermione moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"It's okay Harry... we promised that we would stay by you no matter what."

With a nod of appreciation the boy-who-lived took a deep breath, "When I return to that house something happens..."

 _***HPBB***_


	32. Confessions

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Confessions

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _It's okay Harry... we promised that we would stay by you no matter what."_

 _With a nod of appreciation the boy-who-lived took a deep breath, "when I return to that house something happens..."_

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry... why didn't you ever tell us?"

The boy returned a half-hearted shrug before whispering out his answer, "I was ashamed..."

"Ashamed? Pup you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of, those _bastards_ were the ones who hurt you."

"And I let them... I was weak when I went there... helpless... the only time I was ever useful was when I could protect people and..."

A slap echoed through the room, as everyone stared at the teary eyed blonde. "D-don't you ever say that... you protected me without any sort of powers or gifts. You _saved_ me without any magic at all."

"She's right cub, it isn't your powers that make you amazing, it is just _you_."

The boy nodded slightly, although there was still an edge of uncertainty in it. "Look Harry, I think we can all agree that after last year... well you of all people need a vacation."

The young Potter's attention fell on his best male friend, signaling for him to explain.

"I mean, have you ever really _been_ on a vacation?"

"I went to Hermione's for the winter holidays second year."

The room fell into silence, until Sirius started muttering about murdering a certain group of Muggles.

"That isn't really the same Harry... why don't you pick somewhere out of the country and make plans to go there for the summer? My parents visit France every year so we could go and meet up with them."

"Ah yes, because that is what a teenage boy wants to do, hang out with a friend's parents for the summer." Neville muttered, earning him a glare from the bookworm.

"Actually, as nice as that sounds... I don't think it is the best idea to leave right now."

"B-but why not? Harry you can go anywhere, do anything you want!"

"Voldemort"

The answer silenced Tonks, and the rest of those in the room.

"I would love to go on vacation, to relax and just not worry about anything but... I can't. As much as I hate to agree with the manipulative old bastard Dumbledore is right, the news of my survival will spread and I will probably be one of his first targets."

"Then... we make a vacation right here!"

"Luna, what are you talking about?"

"A _stay_ cation silly. It's when you go on vacation but just stay at your house and relax. This will still be Harry's first summer away from those awful people so we can still make it wonderful."

"She is right! Moony bust out the sleeping bags and the board games, we can setup one big slumber party. You are all welcome to stay and invite your parents and guardians if you want."

"Oh boy, a summer full of board games in a house full of adults... gee what fun this will be." The Longbottom heir muttered, earning him a swat to the back of the head.

 _***HPBB***_

True to his word Sirius had sent invitations to all the adults involved in the children's lives. Even Susan and her aunt had been invited to spend the summer with them. The young girl had happily agreed, and Amelia had promised to stop by as much as possible, but was understandably stressed with the war brewing on the horizon. Luckily the home was built with plenty of extra rooms, which meant that Hermione's parents were able to have a room to themselves, along with extras for when Neville's Gran or Amelia stopped by.

Of course even with the abundant amount of space there were still times where one could not get away from everyone else, which led to yet another confrontation.

"Harry"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger"

"We went over this last time Harry, just call us Jack and Olivia... we wanted to talk to you about... well some personal things. The boy winced slightly, before nodding.

"We... well we wanted to talk to you about your home life."

"They told you..." there was an accusation in his tone, and both adults quickly moved to correct him.

"No, no one told us anything Harry. We are _parents_ and we know when something is wrong. The way you acted the Christmas you spent with us... you did not have a good home life did you?"

"No... they... it was hard growing up."

Olivia Granger choked back a sob at the raw _hurt_ in the child's eyes, while her husband continued on. "We tried to investigate further, to figure out where you were living or... just have someone check in on your but as Muggles... well we have no ability to do so in the magical world and... I am so sorry Harry. After everything you have done for Hermione and our family we still failed you."

"It wasn't your fault, even if you had confronted me... I wasn't ready..."

"I understand that but you should not have been forced to _become_ ready. Someone should have been there to protect you, and it could have been us."

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey pup"

Harry looked up at the two remaining Marauders that were currently standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Look... we wanted to talk to you and apologize for well... being shitty."

The boy waved them off, "I understand, you had..."

"No"

Both looked at Remus, whose eyes shone with determination. "You can't just 'understand' Harry. We let you down. This whole martyr routine needs to stop, now. It isn't healthy and we aren't the only ones who notice. Your friends are worried, Tonks is worried, hell Hermione's parents are worried and they have spent all of three weeks with you."

"About as much as we have." Sirius muttered, his eyes downcast in realization and shame.

"Regardless, we are going to make it up to you, and it starts now. You _need_ to see your own worth, not just in saving and protecting people but in _living_ as well. We want you to be _happy_ Harry, to laugh, cry, rant, rage, love, and everything else that goes along with being a normal teenage boy. It was _our_ job to look out for you and we failed. We failed when your parents died and we failed when we were reunited and given a second chance. We are not going to fail again."

"He's right pup, and the first thing we _are_ going to discuss is the topic you oh so easily maneuvered away from back when we had our first talk. Why was Dobby telling everyone that we needed to be careful?"

The raven-haired boy paused, before nodding and allowing the two older men to sit across from him.

"Dumbledore"

Both blinked in confusion, "what does he have to do with this? Did he tell you that we were going to be in danger?"

"No... he is the _reason_ you are in danger."

Now both of the godfather's attention were focused on the teenager. "What do you mean cub? What did he say exactly?"

"He wanted me to go back to the Dursley's, claimed that I was safe there. I told him no and pointed out that he probably knew I was being abused." Here Harry paused due to the growling that was emitted from both men before continuing on, "then the old bastard pointed out that something might happen to Hermione, Luna, and Neville unless I went back..."

Harry turned his head, gritting his teeth and squeezing the armrests of the chair upon which he sat. "I... I couldn't do it... I failed them I..."

"THE HELL YOU DID!"

All three turned to the side, where an absolutely _enraged_ Neville stood. His glare softened slightly before he made his way over to his best friend. "It is _not_ your job to protect us Harry, it is _not_ your job to ensure we are safe."

"He threatened you... all of you. If the situation was reversed what would _you_ do?"

This earned a wince from the blonde. Obviously if it truly was he would do anything to protect those he cared about but...

"He would go to his guardians and tell them, and those whose job it _is_ to protect would kick the old man in the nuts so hard he would never walk straight again. Harry, has he threatened you like this before?" Sirius inquired, his eyes growing sharp with bad intentions.

"No, not like this. But he has insisted I go back every year to that... place."

"Which you are _never_ going back to again. Listen cub... I know this is going to be hard but I want you to let me and Padfoot take care of this."

Before the boy could protest, and both men could _see_ the anger in his eyes as he prepared to do so, Sirius interrupted. "Let us do this for you pup... _please_. Let us be the adults for once, let us take care of _you_ for once. I want you to relax this summer, to sit back and read, fly, play games, and just be a teenager. Summers are supposed to be the time to not worry about anything... so don't worry about this. Moony and I will handle this I promise."

"And if you don't?"

If it had been Harry the former prisoner would have flinched at his godson not trusting him, but the question had originated from his friend instead. Turning to the Longbottom the Lord Black gave the teen a very feral grin.

"We are bringing your Gran in on this one, and if we _still_ can't make progress then we just go with plan B... and let Harry beat the ever living daylights out of the manipulative arse."

 _***HPBB***_

"Padfoot"

"Moony"

"Listen... I know what we said to Harry, and I have every intention of protecting him but... something just doesn't _feel_ right."

"Mmmm"

"I mean this isn't the bloody Dark Lord we are talking about here, it is Albus Dumbledore. The man is a hero. He stopped Grindelwald, has championed Muggleborn rights for decades, is the leader of at least two major political groups and the Order. Hell he was the one who stood up to _him_ last time!"

"Indeed"

"I understand that he is a manipulative bastard. I acknowledge that he is playing games with people. I admit that he was completely wrong when it came to handling the Tournament, and yes he has been rather adamant about keeping us from Harry but... I mean all those things are far cries from actively trying to murder a child."

"It would seem"

Remus turned back to his friend, who was busy staring into the fireplace in contemplation. Lupin had waited until the kids had gone to bed before confronting his friend, there was no reason to worry them or get the teenagers involved when they didn't need to be.

"Are you listening to me Padfoot?"

"Hmmm"

"Lucious Malfoy is a terrific human being and should be given the Order of Merlin for his sheer awesome."

"Uh huh"

"I am thinking about proposing a three-way marriage contract between Harry, Snape, and Malfoy's son."

"Sounds good"

"DAMNIT PADFOOT YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!"

The grizzled man snapped out of his musings before focusing in on the werewolf. "Hm? Did you say something Moony?"

"You..."

Sirius gave a mocking grin and chuckled, "I _was_ paying attention to you the entire time I promise. You were going on about how Dumbledore might be a bastard but not necessarily a _murdering_ bastard."

"Yes" Remus sighed in relief. He had really been hoping _not_ to have to repeat himself.

"Tell me Moony... do you think Dumbledore can count?"

"I... what?"

"Count, you know like one, two, three, four..."

"I know what _counting_ is. Yes I am fairly certain he can."

"So am I... so why does it seem like the old man lost count?"

"Of... what?"

"Hocruxes"

This single word gained a eerie silence over the room, broken only by the soft breathing and crackling of the fireplace.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to Dumbledore Voldeshorts would have made seven Hocruxes right? Cause ol Snakeface had a fetish for the number."

"Errr I don't think that is why..."

"Well according to him one was destroyed before I was able to escape, then we took care of four and reported back just before the Third Task."

"Yeah... so that means we were missing two."

"Yes, but then at the end of the school year Dumbles mentioned that he had captured Nagini and once it was dead Volde would be vulnerable right?"

"Yes... and we did kill it remember?"

"I do, and Dumbledore confirmed that the Hocruxes are gone."

"Okay... and?"

"Four plus one plus one makes six, not seven. So where was the seventh?"

This brought Remus to a halt.

"Exactly, we know that according to the old man we had two left once we got rid of the one at Hogwarts, and then only a week or so later we had found the last one. So where is the seventh?"

"Maybe... he found it during that time frame?"

"The same week that he located, captured, and secured Nagini within dozens of wards? If so why not just say that? Why not just say 'oh by the way I got rid of another Hocrux because I am awesome and captured Nagini in only a week, gosh you two really should admire me more'?"

Lupin rolled his eyes at Sirius' interpretation of the Headmaster. "So you think he was wrong, that there is still one out there?"

"No, he did the same ritual as when we confirmed that there were seven in the first place. I think he intentionally misdirected us."

"But... why?"

"What happened between the first talk and the second?"

"The Third Task, then those stupid 'oh we knew the entire time' speeches about Harry, a few medal ceremonies, and..."

"Nothing of real importance... except for that Harry was hit by the Killing Curse."

Moony froze, it couldn't be... but he also knew that the terrible curse was one of the ways to destroy a Hocrux.

"Y-you think that..."

"I think that Dumbledore has been going out of his way to keep us away from Harry. I think that he has _allowed_ terrible things to occur at Hogwarts and most of these had to be solved by our godson. I think that he kept sending a child back to a horrific and abusive home that he originally put him in. I _think_ that everything seems to point towards Dumbledore trying to keep Harry from being a happy, well adjusted, and _safe_ person."

"So... he either thinks that Harry was a Hocrux..."

"OR Harry actually was one, or at least had one in him somehow, and Dumbledore decided not to mention this little fact to anyone."

"Sirius... what you are implying..."

"I am _implying_ that the bastard wanted my godson dead... and he is going to pay for it, _dearly_."

The wolf's growl was all the agreement that the Lord Black needed from his best friend.

 _***HPBB***_

A soft knocking alerted Harry to the presence of Hermione Granger standing in his doorway.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"Of course, come in."

The girl nodded slightly, and did so while noticeably fidgeting the entire time.

"I... just wanted to talk about... well what happened between us in the Chamber..."

The boy paused, before noticing the blush on the girl's face and adopting one as well. "O-oh... yeah..."

"If-if you don't want to it is..."

"No, no we should. I uh don't really know... well I don't really understand... ummm."

Hermione giggled slightly, glad that at least she wasn't the only embarrassed person who seemed unsure of the situation.

"It's okay Harry, it isn't like I have any experience in this either. I mean it was fun and... well I would like to do it again sometime if..."

"Y-yeah me too..."

Neither realized that a certain young blonde had been walking past just moments prior to Hermione's entrance and had heard the conversation.

Both, however, were well aware when she too knocked softly on the door.

"Luna? Are you..."

"I... I don't want to interrupt but... can I just... for a second..."

The tears rolling down her face were not missed by either of the other teens.

"Luna, what's wrong? Did something happen? Is your dad..."

"H-he's fine, I just... can I just ask you for a favor?"

Hermione was beyond confused, along with the boy who just nodded while his eyes glowed with concern.

"P-please just... don't leave me... I understand that you two are... I am happy for you but I just can't... I can't sleep without you near me and I don't want to... I won't be me if..."

Confusion was replaced by hurt on the young Potter's face a second later, as he stood to move towards her. But in an act that shocked everyone the blonde stepped backwards, away from him.

"No... please don't... I can't pretend just to know you are going to leave..."

"Luna... I am not going anywhere... I."

"You chose Hermione."

Said bushy-haired girl's jaw dropped, so that's what this was about.

"And that is okay! I-I am h-happy for you two. Y-you deserve to be happy just... maybe I can sleep over sometimes? Just to get some rest? I can't sleep without... you are the only thing that keep the n-nightmares away..."

"You win"

Harry and Luna turned to focus in on the bookworm, whose eyes were focused on her own feet.

"Hermione..."

"You win Luna... I... you _need_ him. I want Harry but... but you _need_ him. So you win. You two belong together. You never abandoned him, never fight with him. You make him happy..."

With that the older girl turned to leave.

"IF YOU LEAVE THEN YOU NEVER LOVED HIM!"

Harry froze, his mind no longer able to keep up with all that was being revealed. Hermione, on the other hand, spun around with a fury in her eyes.

"What do you want from me Luna!? You are always trying to win Harry, always trying for his attention. So I finally let you have him. I finally admit that _you_ can have him and give up what _I_ want. Now you are mad at me!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"FOR EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY!"

The bushy-haired witch froze in place at the, still crying, young blonde.

"I just want everyone to be safe and happy! That is all! Harry makes me happy, Harry makes you happy. I make him happy, _you_ make him happy. So why can't we all just _be happy_ together?"

"Luna... it doesn't work that way..." Hermione whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Why not!? Why can't we all just be happy together? Why can't we just..."

"All date each other? Get married to each other? Why can't Harry just have two girlfriends and two wives? Luna... we can't do that, life doesn't work that way and..."

"Could you?"

Hermione blinked in confusion, "what?"

"If Harry could get married to both of us, could you share him? Could you be happy with Harry _and_ me? Could you love him... and maybe feel something more for me as well?"

"I..." could she? Could she accept being married to Harry if Luna was as well? It wasn't a thing that happened in the Muggle world, her parents certainly wouldn't approve, and most of their classmates wouldn't either.

But something had changed this past year. Harry had depended on her and had depended on Luna in order to survive... and then he had died. A week, one whole week passed in mourning and for that week the young bookworm had grown close to Luna. They had been in almost constant contact, partly due to the fact that neither wanted _anything_ to do with any of the other students save for Neville and Susan.

They had even slept in the same bed, cuddled up with each other just to try and alleviate the painful emptiness in their hearts. And now? Now she was being asked to share the love of her life with a long time rival... and another best friend.

"I don't know..."

Luna's shoulders drooped.

"But I am willing to at least try."

The blonde's head snapped back up, eyes full of excited tears as she lunged forward and pulled the other girl into a strong hug.

"Ummm..."

Both turned, forgetting that Harry was still in the room.

"Harry..." Hermione began before gently sitting him down and taking a spot on the bed next to him, with Luna on the other side of the boy. "I love you, _we_ love you..."

"I... don't know what love feels like..."

Luna let out a near silent sob while he was focused in on the bookworm.

"That's okay Harry, we understand... do you trust us?"

"Of course"

"With your life?"

"Yes"

"So can you trust us... with your heart?"

He nodded without pause.

"Then let us show you what love feels like. Let us _love_ you."

"O-okay"

 _***HPBB***_

"I don't like it"

Olivia Granger rolled her eyes at her husbands grumpy attitude as they sat down for breakfast with the other two adults. Thus far it had been a surprisingly fun summer, she had expected that they would be stuck in some sort of bomb shelter and forced to eat generic food and sit in boredom.

Instead they had been given a first hand look into what a magical lifestyle was really all about, and had found that both Sirius and Remus were rather fun to be around. The children were getting along, everyone seemed happy. Hence the 'problem' that the man was having.

"You are overreacting."

"She is too close to him! Haven't you seen the way that she is always hugging him and being right next to him."

"Yes, it is rather cute if you ask me."

"And the blonde?"

"You mean Luna? She is absolutely adorable."

"She is practically latched onto him too! It is almost like all three are dating!"

"They probably are" Sirius mentioned offhandedly, not realizing the 'can of worms' he was opening up.

"WHAT!?"

"Keep your voice down, we are guests here." Hermione's mother scolded.

"Sorry that was Sirius being... himself again. He tends to forget you weren't raised in our world. Polygamous relationships are a bit rare, but not unheard of in the magical community." Remus noted gently, earning a nod from the woman.

"They seem quite happy together."

"Yes, they do."

"It wouldn't be as bad if they weren't sleeping in the same room all the time..." Jack Granger grumbled into his coffee, he had tried to protest the change in sleeping arrangements but his daughter had basically just ignored him with the comment that 'wouldn't you rather _know_ I was sleeping in his room rather than me sneaking off without telling you?'

Personally he would rather she not sleep near him at all. Who knew what they were doing in there.

"I just don't like my little girl sleeping in the same room as some boy."

"He isn't just _some boy_ dear... he is her best friend. Besides she already told me that she is sleeping in the bed with him."

"SHE WHAT!?"

"That is exactly why she didn't tell you... she has assured me none of them are doing anything inappropriate and I believe her. Even if they were, she is of that age."

"No she isn't! She isn't even close to 'that age' in fact she won't be 'that age' until she is forty!"

All of the adults rolled their eyes at this comment, save for the man currently throwing his hands about in horror.

"Oh please, Hermione is already very mature for being so young. Plus I doubt that Harry would so much as look at her unless she felt comfortable and told him to."

"They are too young"

"They are also mature for their ages and responsible. I would be surprised if any of those three were still virgins after this summer with the way Hermione and Luna look at him."

"This is wrong, you don't understand what it is like being a teenage boy. They only want _one_ thing and they wont stop until they get their disgusting perverted little hands on it."

Due to his rant the man failed to see the dark look appear on his wife's face... fortunately both of the magical adults did, and were well aware of the warning signs. That was why they both began slowly edging away from the couple.

"Teenage boys only want one thing?" she questioned in a scarily calm voice.

"YES! Especially boys his age! They don't care about the girls that they have relationships with, they just want 'fun' and don't understand the consequences or feelings behind the act!"

"We were their age when we made love the first time."

This brought his thoughts to a grinding halt, and his eyes widened in fear. "I... I uh... well you see... that is..."

"But apparently I was just 'fun' to you even though you said you loved me back then. Apparently I was just a quick fling?"

"N-no! Of course not dear! I..."

"Perhaps you need to figure out your feelings for the next few days... on the couch." With that the woman calmly picked up her plate, placed it in the sink before departing to the Black family pool to cool down.

"Thanks for the warning..." the man grumbled, shooting the two Marauders a glare.

"Hey don't blame us, you are the one who is married. I figured you would understand the warning signs by now... besides you were picking on our godson when you _know_ he isn't like that."

"Still doesn't mean I have to approve..."

Remus gave a slight smirk, "and just because you don't approve doesn't mean your daughter is going to listen to you."

That earned another grumble from the man.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter was a bit confused at the moment, he had gone to take a shower and upon returning had found that the house was virtually empty of all other human contact. Had something occurred when he was busy? Had Dumbledore made good with his threats? Pure terror began pumping through the boy's veins as he ran through he house looking for someone, _anyone_.

Finally, he found them. All of them, including Amelia Bones and Neville's Gran, sitting in one of the many living rooms. It appeared as though whatever conversation they had been having was cut off by his arrival.

They were fine, unharmed... and leaving him out of something once again. Only this time his friends were involved. The previous fear was replaced by anger as his eye seemed to spark with power.

"Oh uh... hey pup."

His eyes _slowly_ dragged over those in the room, before settling on the previous convict.

"We uh... were just talking..."

"Oh?"

Remus coughed a bit, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on the room. Most of the other adults were simply avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Something you want to tell me? Or should I just assume that you will 'let me know' when you feel like it is important?"

"What? No, no that isn't it pup I promise. I just, _we_ just... er... Moony?"

"Oh for the love of... Harry, please sit down we need to talk to you about something."

The boy-who-lived turned towards the Longbottom heir, whose hands were firmly wrapped around his betrothed's, before giving a nod and sitting down in the only free chair in the room.

"Mr. Potter, we have been discussing the last four years of your life."

"Without me"

Even the head of the DMLE winced at the tone. They had been warned, after all, not to approach it in this fashion by his friends. That he should have been included from the start but... sometimes it was better this way.

"We felt it was better to... 'soften the blow' so to speak."

With his confused look the woman continued on, "there has been a lot of confusion about what has happened at Hogwarts, quite a bit of misdirection, and a few out right lies. We want to get to the bottom of this to figure out what needs to be done but..."

"It is hard hearing about how my daughter's life was put in danger so many times. They did it this way so that we could be slowly eased into the terminology." Jack Granger spoke up, earning a nod of appreciation from the woman.

"Okay"

"We have been through the first year and most of the second. Neville has just finished explaining about your... _professor_ for defense class."

"So you need to know what happened down in the Chamber."

"Correct"

"Once I landed I made my way forward to try and find Ms. Weasley, eventually I found her lying on the ground with another boy standing over her. After confessing to hurting Hermione he summoned a giant snake to attack me."

"A basilisk" Hermione corrected offhandely, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I guess, I didn't really know what it was besides a big monster so..."

"Wait, hold up, time out, if you didn't know what it _was_ then how did you know to avoid looking in its eyes?" Sirius interrupted, earning blinks of confusion from the others.

"I looked it in the eyes just fine, was I not supposed to?"

"Harry... anyone who looks into the eyes of a basilisk dies... unless it is indirectly like through a mirror then they are only petrified."

"Oh..."

 _***HPBB***_

"So where do we stand?"

It was a rather loaded question, but after having sat down with everyone and fully discussing what had occurred in the last few years... well Sirius Black was rather stressed, and exhausted.

"Best I can figure it, the Headmaster has officially lost his mind and should be either put in jail or a retirement home that smells like piss."

Remus rolled his eyes at Tonks' language, even if he agreed with her.

"To hell with that, I was curious about where we stand on murdering the old bastard."

"As much as I would like to agree with Lord Black," Amelia chimed in, earning a playful glare from the man, "I don't think we can arrest him at this time..."

"Why the hell not!? He is putting them in danger, God knows what would have happened if the _twelve year old boy_ hadn't killed the snake thingy!"

"I agree with you, and he _should_ be arrested, unfortunately we are in a very dangerous situation right now. The Dark Lord has returned and as most in this room know..."

"Dumbledore is the only one he fears." the older Longbottom finished.

"Possibly the only one who can match him, I don't like the idea of him getting away with this either, and I assure you that he will _not_ be doing so after what he did to those children. But right now we need all of the help we can get in taking the monster down. If that means the manipulative old man walks free for a year or two..."

"I don't like this Amelia. I don't like the idea of him being so close to them, we know what he is willing to do..."

"Then maybe it is time to _focus_ his priorities."

Everyone turned back to the Black Lord, who had a dangerous smirk forming on his face. "That is one of the problems isn't it? Dumbles has _so many_ political positions that it is getting hard for him to choose a priority. Perhaps we should make it easier for him? Maybe, _just maybe_ he has held these for a bit too long."

 _***HPBB***_


	33. Answers

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Answers

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Everyone turned back to the Black Lord, who had a dangerous smirk forming on his face. "That is one of the problems isn't it? Dumbles has so many political positions that it is getting hard for him to choose a priority. Perhaps we should make it easier for him? Maybe, just maybe he has held these for a bit too long."_

 _***HPBB***_

"Ohhhh puuuuuuuupppppppp"

"Yes Padfoot?"

The man practically leapt into the room, before pulling out an envelope and handing it to the boy. "Payday pup! We are off to Gringotts to get your paymet!"

"Ah, so Gringotts finished with the basilisk corpse then. I have to admit that it was a bit awkward having McGonagall sneak me into Hogwarts to setup the temporary portkey but..."

"Which is _why_ you should have waited until the start of school! Could you imagine everyone's dumbarse faces when they haul a giant snake corpse out through the main gate?"

"Yes, I can also imagine quite a few traumatized children in seeing a giant monster being removed from their school..."

"I mean... yeah... but still..."

Remus rolled his eyes, at his friend's suggestion. Sure it would have been a classic Marauder prank but probably would have created more problems than it solved.

"So Harry, how much is the body of a sixty foot snake monster worth now a days?"

"Apparently two hundred thousand Galleons, which is why I have to sign for it in person.."

Hermione's jaw dropped as Sirius gave a loud whistle, "Damn pup that is some decent coin. Course considering what you had to go through to kill the damn thing I say it was well earned."

"So Harry..."

"Yes Luna?"

"Have you decided what you are planning to do with the money?"

The boy shrugged, he was planning on giving some to those attacked during the incident and the Weasleys but other than that he was just going to put it in the bank for later.

"Well, Hermione and I have been looking through catalogs and there are quite a few outfits that we wouldn't mind owning..."

"Now Harry, as a fellow man I need to give you a piece of advice. If you don't put your foot down early women can get to the point where they will buy you out of house and home. The key is telling them 'no'."

"Is that a fact Neville?"

The Longbottom heir paled as he heard the sickening sweet voice from behind him. He hadn't realized that his fiance would be with them.

"Uhhh..."

"I think that perhaps Hermione and Luna would be _very grateful_ for anything their _boyfriend_ would purchase for them. Perhaps some of the outfits that they found were silky and a bit revealing?"

From another corner of the house Hermione's father suddenly found himself grinding his teeth far more than normal.

 _***HPBB***_

Albus Dumbledore steepled his fingers together as he took in the vast amount of information that lay on his desk.

The wards around the Dursley home had fallen earlier that day.

The Dursleys themselves were nowhere to be found, apparently having moved out a week prior.

Harry Potter could not be located.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom had disappeared as well, with Lady Longbottom ignoring his requests for information on her grandson.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were gone.

Fawkes had vanished in a burst of flames a few days after school letting out, and had not returned since.

Letting out a deep sigh the aged wizard rose, and paced around to where a sword rested on a weapon rack. Excalibur, one of the most powerful objects ever known was still sheathed. Reaching out Dumbledore took ahold of the handle, trying to draw the blade, only to find it would not _budge_. For a brief moment his anger overcome him, and the man drew the Elder Wand before attempting a dozen spells of various power on the blade, none made any sort of impact.

Scowling, the Headmaster reigned in his emotions once more, and returned to his desk.

The blade should be _his_ not some mere child's. It would be far better used by the epitome of light, rather than a boy who was _clearly_ falling into darkness.

Returning to his paperwork Albus went over the next piece of parchment that had been delivered. It seemed as though the Minister of Magic wanted to ensure that everything went _smoothly_ during this upcoming school year, and had attempted to appoint his 'Undersecretary' to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Dumbledore was no fool, he knew exactly what kind of woman Delores Umbridge was, and perhaps she was just the catalyst he needed in order to remove Fudge from office. Magical Britain could _not_ have a weak man in charge now that Voldemort had returned. They needed a strong willed leader, a man of action, someone who would bend the rules enough to ensure that the dark was vanquished.

For a brief moment the Headmaster saw himself sitting behind, yet another, desk and becoming even greater politically than before... but no, there would be time for those aspirations once the war was won. For now there were far more pressing matters to attend to, such as making it clear that choices had consequences for a certain green-eyed child.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah welcome Lord Potter to Gringotts once more, I assume you have returned to claim your earnings from the beast?"

The boy nodded, and taken with his two godfathers into a side chamber. "Now unfortunately Lord Jareth is currently occupied with another request but I can provide you with any assistance."

"Yup, pup here is getting some money so he can buy his ladies something pretty to wear in bed... and for him to take off of them, right pup?"

The boy lit up like the Gryffindor banner in a bright blush, earning a chuckle from the 'adults' in the room. After a brief amount of paperwork was filled out the Goblin nodded before standing, the funds will be transferred in a few minutes, until then I was wondering if I could inquire a favor from you Lord Potter."

The boy-who-lived quirked an eyebrow, before shrugging.

"The rumors that we have overheard... is that you are now in possession of a legendary blade. Is this true?"

"It is"

"Oh shit... Moony we left Excalibur back at..."

"It is always with me, the sword can be called at any moment and will respond to me and me alone."

"Oh... uh... cool?"

The Goblin nodded quickly, "I was wondering if... if I could see it... to behold such a weapon is a once in a thousand lifetime experience for one as lowly as myself."

Extending his arm a sheathed sword appeared in the boy's hand a moment later, earning gasps from the other three in attendance.

"Excalibur..." the Goblin breathed out in awe, his eyes widening in amazement.

"Would you like to hold it?"

For a brief second Harry thought that the creature would have a heart attack right then and there as it gaped at him.

"L-Lord Potter... such a thing is..."

"Quite within my power I assure you." With that declaration the blade was drawn, and gently handed over to the, practically shaking, Goblin.

"Careful, it is very sharp."

It didn't even seem as though the smaller creature heard him, "Lord Potter... you do not realize the gesture you have performed. For _anyone_ to hold such a blade is beyond words. For a _Goblin_ to do so... my descendants will be elevated to the level of royalty from this one act alone. My memory of this day will be passed down for generations..."

"I uh... am glad..."

 _***HPBB***_

"I just don't get it, Harry doesn't have any problems anywhere else but when he went back to that house..." Hermione Granger, greatest mind of her age was stumped. She had gone over the evidence time and time again, examined everything she knew about the situation and her best friend, and yet something still did not add up. For some reason the young hero always lost his powers when he returned to that house... and yet everything she had read about concerning wards, magical protection, curses, charms, and even rituals provided nothing to even give her a clue as to the mystery.

With a groan the teenage girl flopped down onto the rather comfortable chair, closed her eyes, and let out a groan of frustration. She liked learning, but these puzzles were testing her resolve. "There has to be _something_ I missed..."

"Maybe you just aren't looking in the right places."

The bushy-haired witch's eyes snapped open as she practically fell off the chair before giving a glare towards the grinning Black Lord standing in the doorway.

"Jerk..."

"Hey now don't be like that, it isn't our fault that you were muttering to yourself, and as Harry's godfathers Moony and I..." the man gestured towards the werewolf who was standing behind him while shaking his head, "feel it is important to make sure any future wives are of sane mind."

"I _am_ sane, I am just annoyed with this problem."

"I noticed you didn't mention the fact I said 'future wife'."

Just like that a blush emerged on the teen's face, before she muttered a few inaudible words.

"Why don't you try this." Remus spoke up, before walking forward and handing the girl a small leather bound book. A few glances revealed no title nor author, eliciting a curious glance up by the bookworm.

"Let's just say it might reveal more than you think."

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood was ecstatic. Her friends were safe, she was getting to spend the entire summer with Harry, and Hermione had so far been very accepting of a polygamous relationship with the young man. Thus far the 'sleeping arrangements' had been to take turns every other night with cuddling the young hero. But Luna had a plan, all she had to do was suggest that they 'share' one of her nights. Undoubtedly Hermione would be happy to spend more time with the boy she cared for, and Luna would begin cracking the older girl's preconceived notions about their relationship.

But right now she was simply content with spending the day in the arms of the raven-haired boy, his hands gently running through her hair as she worked on a school assignment. Hermione had been... busy lately with whatever book she was currently invested in, although it hadn't reached the levels of worrisome quite yet. Really the girl needed to get her priorities straight, sure homework and reading were fun and important but spending time with _living people_ was a far greater thing.

At least in the young blonde's mind it was.

"Harry, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course"

"Do you think that we will be able to continue this during school... if you decide not to go to Hogwarts that is? You know Hermione and I are both returning due to enrollment and..."

"I am worried too..."

She practically spun in place, a bit of shock in her eyes. She didn't expect him to pick up on her fears so easily.

"How did you know?"

The boy looked to the side, a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "I have a type of magic that... well I haven't shown you yet..."

"Harry, you can trust me, you can trust _us_."

"I know it's just... alright can you just hold still for me though? It can get a bit rough and I don't want to hurt you by accident." The blonde nodded, and watched as he reached out, and placed his hands on her sides, then took a slow comforting breath.

Moments later Luna's eyes widened in shock at the feeling rippling through her body, a feeling she had not felt since she was a child.

Tickling

Soon she was on the ground, trying to catch her breath mid laugh as the emerald-eyed boy crouched over her, tickling her sides relentlessly.

"H-H-H-HARRY!"

"Now now Luna, you told me you were going to hold still..."

"B-b-but..." another fit of laughter ripped through her as she struggled and squirmed to escape from his grip, and yet it was all for naught and the back yard was filled with laughter and giggles for the first time in many years.

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey uh Hermione..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could... you know... put the book down and maybe talk to us for a change?"

A mock glare earned a slight chuckle from the Longbottom heir as the girl did in fact put the object down and turned her attention to the conversation currently taking place.

"I just don't really know if I can go back right now. Padfoot and Moony said they would find me tutors but I hate to be a burden on them by making them spend money just because I don't like my classmates."

"Harry, it is more than just _disliking_ your classmates... that school has practically been a deathtrap to you for the past four years, no one is going to blame you for not wanting to go back. Especially with how they treated you last year." the young Granger pointed out.

"Plus with how shitty the government treated you I am sure they could be convinced to let you take like one or two classes there just to see how it feels, that way you aren't as exposed or dealing with the arseholes in Gryffindor."

"Language Neville, but yes Harry I agree with them. The Nargles are sure to resume their atrocious actions."

"That is one of my concerns, I don't want anyone targeting you three to get at me."

"Oh please Harry, I am pretty sure the only ones dumb enough to do that would be Malfoy... or Ron Weasley. If that is the case all we have to do is remind them that you practice juggling dragons in your free time and they will back off."

Susan nodded in agreement, "Neville is right, besides McGonagall mentioned how much closer she will be watching everyone in this upcoming year."

"It isn't the students I am worried about..."

"Dumbledore..." Luna chimed in, a frown covering her normally happy face.

"Yes... if he was willing to threaten you just to get me back at the Dursleys he will eventually find out I didn't go back. If you are at Hogwarts..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him pup. Like I told you, Moony and I have a plan to take care of the old bastard. Besides I don't think even _he_ would be stupid enough to directly try something after last year. Especially with the Longbottom and Bones matrons on his case."

"Exactly, so don't worry about that yet Harry. Let's just take the summer as it happens and when it gets closer to September we can figure out what our plan is. No reason to rush things."

"See, even Hermione is on board, and if _she_ wants to avoid planning for the time being then you _know_ it must be the right choice."

For his comments the Longbottom heir received a buttered roll to the face, which immediately called for retaliation by the boy... thus escalating to a full fledged food fight, with the Marauders, Neville, and Susan on one side and the trio on the other.

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright you two, we have spoken with Neville's gran, and after a bit of convincing we got the 'okay' to do some swordsmanship training with the two of you. We were going to do some dueling as well but we want to see what happens with your defense teacher this year. Hopefully they can get Moody back and he can start in on that. Regardless though both of you have some awesome magical weapons and it is time you learn to use them rather than chopping your own arm off."

Both Harry and the blonde boy nodded at their two instructors, earning a grin from Sirius.

"Alright then, we will be going very slow for right now, so no fancy stuff yet just basics until you can figure out the movements. Because of that we want you two to start off with your specific weapons just so you can get used to the weight involved. After that we will swap out to the practice ones so you don't hurt each other too much."

Neville gave an audible gulp as he glanced over at the boy who had proven himself able to punch holes in solid stone if he wanted to... then began making sure that he had no outstanding issues that he needed to apologize for.

"Actually that probably isn't a good idea Padfoot."

"Oh? Why would you say that pup?"

"Because Excalibur can cut through all things, I don't think slicing the Sword of Gryffindor in half would be the best idea right now."

Both older men blinked, then blinked again as his statement settled in. "Oh... well that is a good reason... so practice swords for now, we will do individual work with the magical weapons later... when it is safer..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Hermione, we need to talk."

The bushy-haired witch glanced up at the slightly perturbed blonde Ravenclaw standing in front of her.

"Luna, I am busy working on..."

"Schoolwork, or homework, or something that _isn't_ important right now. You need to take a break Hermione, otherwise I am going to have to call an intervention and hide all of the books in the house from you."

The raw horror that appeared on the young Granger's face earned a giggle from the younger girl, who proceeded to pull out a box and hand it to her friend.

"What is..."

"A study break, open it up and then meet me upstairs. I have a plan."

Minutes later Hermione awkwardly snuck into the master bathroom in nothing but a bikini, observing that Luna was dressed similarly and filling a rather massive tub full of water.

"Ummm Luna?"

"Oh don't worry, I already informed Harry that I was running him a bath. I _might_ have forgotten to mention we would be joining him though."

"Please tell me you didn't order him a bikini as well..." Sure Hermione didn't think Luna would actually do that but... you never quite knew with her.

"Of course not, it would never fit him. I tried to order him a normal bathing suit but couldn't quite guess his size so I went with the next best option."

"Which is?"

"Uh Luna..."

Both girls turned, and observed the boy in nothing but a bath robe, staring at the ground with a fierce blush covering his face.

"I didn't order him _anything_. Looks like you will just have to bathe like you normally do Harry... in nothing at all."

Hermione suddenly found herself forgetting about books altogether.

 _***HPBB***_

For the past week Hermione Granger's attention had been focused on the book she had been loaned. It was... beyond anything she could imagine. The ideas and knowledge contained inside were... _incredible_. Finally she finished and sat down with the two Marauders while the other teens were busy elsewhere.

"I've just been in the mind of a genius..."

Sirius Grinned, giving a thumbs up to his best friend.

"Did it answer any questions?" Remus inquired, ignoring the gesture by the animagus.

"It did... but it gave me so many more! The author... they have so many amazing theories! An entirely _new_ form of magic, _blood magic_. They spoke about using this type of magical enhancement to actually alter spells and other magical constructs. Blood Wards, Blood Rituals, and even magical alterations of someone's blood! It is amazing!"

"We thought you might enjoy it. So what did you learn?"

"Best I can figure, the wards at Harry's _relatives_ " here the girl spat the term like poison before continuing on, "is what would be called _Blood Wards._ Magical wards that function based on an individuals life and magic rather than using the ambient magic of the environment."

"Why though? Why make such unique protection system?" Lupin questioned.

"Well, they would be adaptable. For instance say that Sirius wanted to kick you out of the wards. To do so he would need to go to the nexus point, and then make the alterations by directly interfacing with the core through his own magic. This can take minutes, or even an hour depending on the alterations being made. With the new system the changes could be made _instantly_. Potentially even if the person was unconscious. You could also link an entire bloodline to the wards, meaning there would be no necessary exchange of control each time an heir emerged."

"So why are they hurting him?"

"Well that is the odd thing" Hermione answered, directing her comment to the Black Lord. "They _shouldn't_ be. The original ward system that was theorized on _did_ receive its power from person's own magic and life force, actually draining them in cases where the wards were extra strong or large, but this was a beta version, only mentioned in passing that had been rendered obsolete years prior. The new would be a combination of ambient magic and the will of the one tied to them."

"So the question now is, why were they the old version?"

"Could we ask them?" Hermione chimed in, earning a sad smile by the two older men.

"I'm afraid not, she passed away some time ago."

"She?"

Remus gave the young girl a smile, "yeah, Muggleborn too, you would have liked her. Took her studies very seriously, but had time for friends. Always willing to help others and trying to fix the injustices of the world..."

"What was her name?" The bookworm asked immediately, secretly hoping the woman had published other books or scrolls she could read.

"Her name was Lily Evans..."

"That name... it sounds familiar..."

Sirius gave a teary eyed nod, "Not surprising... she married James Potter... it was Harry's mom."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry..."

The boy glanced up, and saw a teary eyed Hermione Granger standing in front of him, a book clutched closely to her chest.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I didn't know, I swear that if I had I would have given it to you first, I would have..."

"What are you..."

"Your mom... this was hers... she wrote it... I'm so sorry."

Reaching out he gently took the book offered, immediately feeling a connection to the object in question. "It was our fault pup, we didn't tell her until a little bit ago. We just thought that... well we made a mistake. I am sorry and we should have talked to you about it first. It was Lily's journal during school so it doesn't have anything personal in it but..."

"You should have told me..."

"I know, I am sorry."

The boy nodded, before slowly rising and silently leaving the room.

 _***HPBB***_

"What do you think Moony?"

"About the wards? I figured Lily had something to do with them but Merlin knows I sure as hell couldn't figure out what the book was talking about."

"Same, but why would they have the protections _there_. Lord knows Lily wasn't a fan of her sister after the wedding incident..."

"True, but Lily was also just about the most forgiving person alive, so maybe..."

"But the protections required _magic_ to work. There would be no reason to put them on that house..."

"Unless _she_ wasn't the one who put them there... you heard what Hermione said, they were older versions. Sounds a lot like the project she had been working on during seventh year."

"So someone found her work and copied it? But who would have the access and _care_ enough to..."

"Dumbledore" Sirius growled out, adding yet another reason to enact a rather _painful_ vengeance upon the man.

 _***HPBB***_

'No wonder Sirius thought to give this to Hermione first' The bespectacled boy sighed, as he stood and rested his eyes from reading the journal set in front of him. It had been over an hour and he still could barely understand the first page of notes, much less the fact that it apparently linked into the concepts mentioned throughout the rest of the fairly large book.

'It looks like they didn't leave anything... I guess it makes sense though, considering they died unexpectedly but still...' With that thought the boy gently laid his hand down on the page, hoping to maybe just feel some sort of connection to the woman who gave her life to save him.

"I just want... to thank you for everything. I know you can't hear me but... I miss you."

Seconds later the writing began to rearrange itself, forming different words and patterns right before his very eyes.

 _Harry, my son, I know that by the time you read this I will most likely be gone but... I miss you so much. I never wanted this for you, this life, this destiny but your father and I both realize that there are only two options available to us right now. Unfortunately neither of them include us in your life._

 _I am so sorry, but this was the only way we could think of to save you, not only now but in the future. We know that the Dark Lord will be coming after you, and undoubtedly other as well, in order to save your life we were forced to invoke an ancient ritual, altered by my own designs and with help of some magic from the Potter line._

 _Please forgive us, but there is no other way, all we want is for you to live, and to be happy. For you to grow old and laugh, and have children, and find love..._

 _***HPBB***_

"Can we talk?"

Those sitting around the kitchen table looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, his mother's book clutched to his chest in a way that reminded everyone of Hermione when she was feeling a bit insecure.

"Yeah, sure pup, just give us a sec to finish up and we can meet in the living room."

The boy nodded, before slipping away before anyone else could say anything. Minutes later Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and even Tonks were gathered with the boy in the cozy room. Oddly enough the boy was sitting by himself on a chair, rather than the couch he had been preferring with its ability to let others sit next to him.

"I... wanted to apologize."

"Harry, you shouldn't be apologizing for _anything_ , it was our fault for not talking to you before. I do want to point out that it was Remus and Sirius' fault though..."

"Traitor..." the Animagus muttered at the bookworm, who stuck her tongue out in response.

"No, I understand why you chose Hermione... I tried reading it and barely got through the first page in an hour... even then I barely understood any of it."

"Still pup we should have talked it out first, we have been trying to do better with this whole parenting thing but... we just don't know how to do this yet."

A nod confirmed the boy was willing to give them the time, before he took a calming breath. "I have been keeping something from all of you."

"Harry it is..."

"No it isn't, not anymore. With everything that has happened..." Green eyes glanced up, focusing in on the two teenage girls, before falling back to the floor. "I... am not normal."

Neville snorted, earning glares from both Luna and Hermione before he quickly explained his nonverbal 'comment', "Harry, _none_ of us are normal, but that is okay."

"But I am... something else... my mother, she mentioned something about a prophecy and wanting to protect me. In order for her to do that she had to do something to me..."

"Pup, whatever it was no matter what we love you. We are not going to abandon you I promise."

"The first time it happened was with the troll... when I jumped onto it I felt... something, like a pulling sensation. I felt, _stronger_ afterwards. It was the same feeling that I had when I first got to Hogwarts."

"The ritual mentioned in the journal" Hermione whispered out, her eyes widening in realization, "it allows you to absorb magic from the surroundings. That was why you became healthier after returning to the magical environment. It also explains how you became so strong so quickly during fourth year. You weren't allowed to be inside of the Hogwarts wards due to the stupid rules so you had a far greater access to the natural magic than before."

"Because the wards that surround Hogwarts filter out the magic and limit it down." Remus muttered.

"Exactly, Harry this isn't _bad_ it just means that you can get stronger from the creatures you have faced. That isn't..."

"It was not just that, there was a... unforeseen side effect."

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna inquired.

"I didn't notice it until second year but... it isn't _just_ power that I absorb, it is their traits as well. I can see almost perfectly in the dark, when I touched the cursed book in the chamber it blackened and decayed, I even felt it when I was petting Fawkes..."

"Wait, _you_ destroyed the Hocrux?"

"Hocrux?" Harry repeated in curiosity towards the Black Lord, who chuckled in response.

"Nothing pup, just another lie told to us by the Headmaster to make himself look better..."

"Wait, you said you touched Fawkes during second year? When?" Everyone's gaze turned to the Ravenclaw, whose eyes shone in understanding.

"Ummm I don't quite remember, maybe a little after Hermione was attacked?"

"But before you went down to face the basilisk."

"Yeah"

"You took on the ability of a phoenix to look at the creature without dying..." Tonks summarized in awe.

"Now you see... I am a fr..."

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

The emerald-eyed boy's head snapped up to Luna, who was glaring dangerously, "You are _not_ a freak. This _gift_ allowed you to save people Harry, to destroy evil. It is a beautiful thing, nothing more."

"And if I have children someday?"

"Then we will figure out what happens when that happens." the bushy-haired witch noted.

"Yeah, plus you have time to figure that out Harry, I mean it is not like you have two young girls planning on taking advantage of you before the end of the summer or anything..."

Both of said young girls blushed heavily at the teasing by the Auror.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter was confused, well 'confused' was probably putting it a bit lightly, he actually had no idea why the room was currently filled with wrapped boxes. It wasn't Christmas, and he didn't know of any other holidays around this time...

Perhaps they were for Neville? Harry's own gift to the blonde boy was currently waiting in his room, a custom made belt for when he wanted to carry his sword with him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

The boy practically jumped when everyone popped out from behind various pieces of furniture.

Another piece of his life put into place, another mystery solved. Now he knew when his birthday was.

 _***HPBB***_

"I've made up my mind"

"And?"

"I... don't want to go back to Hogwarts full time."

Both men nodded in understanding. After everything that had happened, all the betrayals and near death situations. They could hardly blame the boy for wanting some distance.

"That's fine, we can work with you in most of the classes. For now I think you should at least take a few classes, at least until we get some tutors that are safe for the remainder." Remus put in, earning a frown from Sirius.

"He doesn't have to take potions does he? Because I _refuse_ to let that greasy haired bastard so much as..."

"Calm down Padfoot, and no I still have enough experience to take care of this year, and maybe even next. We will need help for the NEWTS but that shouldn't be too big of a deal at that point."

Harry nodded, maybe this would finally be a year he could focus on schoolwork rather than fighting for his life.

 _***HPBB***_

The train ride to Hogwarts had been painfully quiet for the four teens. Without Harry present Luna and Hermione found themselves reading quietly in a carriage with Neville and Susan sitting opposite. The rest of the students present seemed to have only added to the atmosphere as well, whether it was due to the rumored return of the Dark Lord or something else no one quite knew.

"This bloody sucks..."

"Language Neville... and yes it does. It just isn't the same without him."

"You will be seeing him almost every weekend though right? Probably during the school year as well if what you guys told me is true. He still has to take a couple of the secondary classes here at Hogwarts and due to last year Dumbledore agreed to let him do so."

The Longbottom heir gave a gentle squeeze to the hand of his future bride as the other two girls nodded sadly.

"Yes but... it just isn't the same. Even the Nargles seem to be acting differently than the previous years."

"That might just be their fear of picking on you Luna, after Harry's actions last year I doubt anyone is going to be stupid enough to try and pick on you."

"I would gladly accept that... if it meant that Harry could return to us safely..."

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom held in a groan at yet another ridiculous 'welcoming speech' given by the Headmaster. He was starting to wonder if the man truly was a borderline evil mastermind, and wasn't just out of his mind crazy instead.

"Now I would like to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

"Ah hem, thank you Headmaster, but I believe _I_ should be the one to introduce myself and explain the _many_ changes that will be taking place this year."

Both Neville and Hermione's eyes widened in horror as the pink clad woman stepped forward from a side room to make her 'grand entrance'

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, and this year I will be in change of not only your defense class, but also clearing up some awful rumors that seem to be circulating the media. As such I have been empowered to take discipline into my own hands and create a new rule system to be put into effect here at Hogwarts."

"Well... so much for a good school year..." The Longbottom heir muttered, earning a silent nod from the genius witch in agreement.

 _***HPBB***_


	34. News

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

News

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Well... so much for a good school year..." The Longbottom heir muttered, earning a silent nod from the genius witch in agreement._

 _***HPBB***_

"I can't believe I am actually wishing we had Lockhart back as a teacher..." Neville grumbled, earning an annoyed confirmation from the bushy-haired girl next to him.

Thus far it had been a rough couple of weeks, their newest defense teacher refused to teach anything practical, or even spell related, instead focusing on things such as memorizing the procedure that the Ministry used to classify objects as 'dangerous' and other useless pieces of information. Even Hermione was bored with the class and the reading required.

"I suppose just having her as a teacher wouldn't be _that_ bad... if she also wasn't making up new rules every other day."

Neville grumbled at the bookworm, but silently agreed. It had started off with the claim that the Ministry was seeking to provide a 'safer environment' after the previous year and the Dark Lord's return. From there, though, it had escalated into being flat out ridiculous. Quidditch practice was canceled after the newest professor's displeasure at the outcome of one of the games, then the next day all House Point changes had to be authorized by her.

Library time was officially banned, as well as owning any books not on the new 'approved' list by the Ministry, and 'silent study time' was officially that, absolutely silent. More detentions had been given out in a month than the past school year.

Worst of all was the fact that the staff members appeared, or at least claimed, to be completely powerless to do anything about the changes. With everything approved of by the Wizengamot the educators could lose their positions entirely if they spoke against any of the new procedures or 'guidelines' that were being implemented.

All in all the atmosphere was becoming more and more tense as the days went on, and it felt like only a matter of time until someone snapped.

"Hello Hermione, Neville"

The duo nodded as Luna quickly walked up to meet them, running had been officially prohibited after all, and fell into their pace.

"How are you holding up Luna? With Harry being almost completely home schooled and all?" The Longbottom whispered.

"I am... okay. I catch up on most of my missed sleep on the weekends when he stays over in one of the empty classrooms and during the week I can cuddle up with his cloak, it seems to help at least a little."

The two Gryffindors nodded sadly at the blonde girl, hopefully things would begin changing soon, otherwise it would become even harder on all of them.

 _***HPBB***_

"I don't know what we are going to do, if it keeps up like this I am going to fail my OWLS... and my mom is going to _kill_ me."

Neville glanced up from his lunch at where one of his fellow Gryffindors, Seamus, was whispering heatedly. He almost wanted to ignore the boy, after all he was part of the group that had abandoned his best friend in the previous year and as far as he was concerned the boy could rot.

"I know... I mean I have been studying up on some of the dark creatures when I can but... I can barely figure out the defensive spells much less remember them under pressure."

That had been Seamus' friend Dean, and based upon many of the others sitting near them, who seemed suddenly interested, Neville got them impression that quite a few of them were worried about their futures. For the first time he felt a small pang of remorse. Sure most of them were stuck up jerks, but they were also stupid teenagers. He himself had been one as well, and despite the fact he had stuck by his friend, he had also abandoned him a year earlier.

Could he condemn someone so young for simply following along with everyone else?

A slight nudge from his left focused his attention on Hermione, who leaned in so others could not overhear. "We should do something, I know they were complete prats but..."

"Yeah... must be Harry rubbing off on us with his whole 'help others' thing... alright let's find Luna and see what we can do."

 _***HPBB***_

"If they are not infected with the Wrackspurts I say we help them. Harry would do the same if he was in our position."

The two nodded in confirmation, "But the question is _how_? I mean sure we can form a study group but Umbridge will probably give us all detentions for it. Plus it isn't like there is someplace we can study and practice that is safe..."

A soft 'pop' from behind turned the trio to the House-Elf they had all grown close to over the summer.

"Dobby brings a message from the Great Harry Potter. Master Harry Potter wishes to inform his friends that he will meet them this Friday at Hogsmeade."

"Ah thank you Dobby, that is fine... say Dobby?"

The creature paused in his return to his master, and tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

"Do you know of any other places that we might be able to have a secret club, you know something like the Chamber of Secrets that a teacher wouldn't be able to find?" Neville continued, causing the Elf to blink a few times before nodding very quickly.

"Oh yes, Dobby knows of one. All House-Elves know of the 'come and go room'. It is a secret room, Dobby will show you!"

 _***HPBB***_

"So that solves one problem, now we just need to figure out which of these prats we care enough about to save from failing."

The two girls nodded, before Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, "Everyone make a list, then we compare and agree upon one group? I think we can include students from each House though, there are just as many jerks from Gryffindor as there are in Slytherin."

Two nods followed, and the trio was off to work. A day later and they had their list of around twenty students, most of whom were their year or younger.

"Now we just need a discrete way of sending invites so that Umbridge doesn't find out... or a certain manipulative old bastard..."

Both teens turned to the third, who nodded in agreement. "Uhm Hermione? Aren't you going to correct me on my language or something?"

"Considering what last year was like? No I think the language in this case is very appropriate."

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you..."

"Don't care, stay the hell away from me before I have you arrested." The boy-who-lived replied to the Headmaster, before continuing on to his class, unfortunately the old man was surprisingly quick for his age, and was able to catch up to him.

"I wish to speak with you as soon as possible concerning your living arrangements."

"And _I_ want to figure out how many bones in your body I can break without crippling you for life... guess we don't always get what we want. You are the _Headmaster_ of the school, not my life. You have no say in what happens during the summer, weekends, or any other time I am not present _at school_."

"I understand that my boy but..."

"If I have to remind you about not being 'your boy' one more time..."

"Of course, no reason to get upset Harry."

The young Potter froze in place, his eyes hardening to deathly green orbs. "No reason? Besides all of the near death experiences you have put me through? Besides the environment you forced me to grow up in? Besides the _threats_ you made towards me and my family? I disagree Dumbledore, I have _quite a few_ reasons to be upset with you."

"Albus, is there a problem here?" A voice called out as Minerva stepped out from her classroom to eye the confrontation wearily.

"No... no of course not Minerva, I simply wanted to speak with Harry about his summer."

"It appears he does not wish to speak with you. Considering the catastrophe we somehow avoided last year I believe that respecting his wishes would be the best course of action."

"Yes of course, I do so hope you reconsider what we talked about Harry... for everyone's sake."

With that the man departed, his every step watched by a boy who was moments away from taking the final step himself, and killing the man.

"Harry..."

His head snapped towards McGonagall, softening at the look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay..."

"Clearly you are not, but that is for another time. I would suggest avoiding Dumbledore as much as possible, until we can figure out what to do about him."

"Sounds good to me."

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome to the first official meeting of... well actually we haven't thought of a name for our group yet so if anyone has any ideas write them down. Now the purpose of this group is simple, we all know that Umbridge is just about the _worst_ excuse of a Defense professor we have ever seen, and at the rate we are going none of us will even pass our OWLS."

Pausing, the Longbottom heir allowed for the murmurs to die down before he continued on. "So in order to fix this we have gathered everyone that is interested that we can trust to share notes and help each other."

"Excuse me, but why are _you_ in charge?"

Neville glanced over to Ron Weasley... and tried to recall why the hell they had invited him. Luckily the voice next to him answered that question without hesitation.

"Because _we_ are the only ones who have any experience dealing with the dark forces, unless someone in here thinks they have more experience than those who have stuck with Harry for four years now?"

The silence spoke volumes, earning a giggle from Luna.

"Right then, we were also present during the Champion's training sessions during the previous year, which means we have picked up more than a few tricks. First up, wand draw."

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me professor, but it _is_ possible for a teenager to cast a Patronus charm."

Umbridge gave a scoff before turning from her lecture to where the bushy-haired Muggleborn sat. "And I can assure you that it is _not_. The Ministry has tested quite a few Purebloods and none have been able to accomplish this, thus it is not possible."

"Just because they are Purebloods does not mean they are better than everyone else."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a detention this Saturday for arguing with a professor."

Hermione practically slumped in her seat, she had never lost that many points before, and had _never_ received a detention in her entire life. Forcing back the tears she only nodded in acknowledgment, allowing the woman to continue her 'lesson'.

 _***HPBB***_

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and chicks behold the return of the fabulous, the _infamous_ , THE MAGNIFICENT..." Sirius' rant was interrupted by a slap to the head, courtesy of the werewolf standing next to him.

The remaining members of 'the Defense Division' simply stared in silence as the two 'guest teachers' began arguing with each other.

"I just don't understand why you can't let me do the intro..."

"Padfoot, _no one cares_ about the Marauders, we haven't been relevant since we _left_ Hogwarts."

"Bullshit! I will have you know I pranked Snivelus just today."

"Oh good lord... what did you do now?"

"Slipped food dye into his tea... he will have pink teeth for a month!" the man promptly fell to the ground laughing hysterically, while everyone else just watched on with little amusement.

"Whatever... Merlin you are all boring... SO ANYWAYS! It has come to our attention that our cute little two future goddaughters have started up a little group of future Defense artists. Well we just couldn't let you three have all the fun so we _happily_ volunteered our _very_ limited time and exceedingly _awesome_ expertise."

"We were bored and had nothing else to do for the day..." Lupin deadpanned, earning silent curses from the animagus.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now then, for your detention you will be doing one hundred lines."

"What would you have me..."

" _I will respect my betters_ , one hundred times."

The girl nodded, concealing her anger towards the pink-clad woman before she began, and promptly gasped in pain.

"Is there a _problem_?"

"Th-this quill..."

"It is a special 'disciplinary quill' from the Ministry, authorized for unruly students. I assure you that it is completely legal in these situations. Now do not keep me waiting or it will more more points lost and more lines on top of that."

The bushy-haired girl swallowed and nodded, blinking away the tears of pain as she continued on her torment.

 _***HPBB***_

"Girls and bitches, ladies and arseholes we return onc..." this time half a dozen stinging hexes hit the over-zealous Black Lord, who yelped in protest.

"What Sirius was _trying_ to say is that we decided to come back for another tutoring session, only this time we brought a friend along, figured it might be a decent idea to get him some teaching experience to see how he likes it. Plus he comes _highly_ recommended."

One of the Slytherin students snorted nearby, "And who would that be?"

Seconds later a boy with raven-hair and green-eyes entered the room. "So who here knows the Patronus charm?"

None of the students could raise their hands, earning a nod of acknowledgment. "Okay, we will start there, the wand movements are simple and we will get to that in a moment. The difficult portion of the spell is the _memory_ that must be used. For the charm to work correctly it must be with a memory of happiness and joy."

After a brief demonstration of the wand motion the boy stood back and allowed those present to make their attempts. As he figured everyone failed miserably.

"Right, so the problem is that you are all using the incorrect memories. The ones you choose need to be _pure_ and unselfish. You can't use the memory of say... pranking someone even if it made you happy." with the he glanced over to the Weasley twins, who looked away awkwardly. "Instead it needs to be a good memory. I want you all to try again before we move onto individual assistance. Keep in mind that the form might change, and can be anything from an animal to even a combination of humanoid and creature."

A cough from behind gained the boy's attention, letting him miss the confused expressions on the other students' faces.

"Uh pup... the thing is that the Patronus is _always_ an animal... also the form you have never changes, it is the same for your entire life..."

Remus nodded at his friend's statement, not sure where his cub had gotten the idea in the first place. Harry, in the meantime, looked almost puzzled as he turned slightly and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" seconds later the brilliant white stag burst into creation, earning awed sounds from the students nearby.

"Prongs..." Remus whispered, as tears formed in his eyes. Sirius was simply speechless.

Allowing the charm to fade Harry's head lowered, as his body relaxed.

"Uh... Pup..."

When the teen's head raised next his eyes were full of tears, which began flowing down his face. "Expecto Patronum" he whispered out, and the raw energy surged forth at even greater volumes than before, practically knocking down some of the younger children in the room.

"Wh-what..."

Before them stood the stag once more, only this time with a _significant_ difference, for sitting on top of it, much like a warrior mounted on their steed, was a knight of pure energy in glistening white armor. For the briefest of moments Remus thought that it must have been some sort of personification of James Potter, or even Harry himself... until he realized three very _important_ facts.

First, the warrior was looking down at himself and his friend in disappointment, second that the knight was very _obviously_ female, and finally that it bore two burning green flames for eyes.

"L-Lily?"

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry... how did you do that?" Remus stuttered in shock after the spell had faded.

"A Patronus charm requires a positive memory." the boy replied, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "That form requires something _more_. An artificial memory of pure happiness, the best possible feelings and thoughts that you can conceive of."

"So... what do you... you know... think about?" Dean Thomas inquired.

"My basic Patronus is a memory of spending time with Hermione and her family for Christmas, generally you want to have multiple 'happy' memories for that spell since dementors try and remove those first."

"And the uh... better version?"

Here Harry paused, before shaking his head, "That one is just for me..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Hermione, is something wrong with your hand?"

The bushy-haired girl froze at her boyfriend's inquiry. She knew that wrapping her hand had been the wrong choice, but the longer sleeves on her robes had become too impractical to hide the scarring.

"N-no of course not Harry, just pulled the muscle after writing so much."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "You are lying..."

"Harry, it's nothing I promise..." she muttered, taking a few steps away from the teen who gave a quiet growl.

"Hermione..."

"Harry it is nothing, I... I have to go and..."

Before she could flee the boy had crossed the distance between them, and thrown her over his shoulder before carrying her from a stunned main hall.

"Harry! Put me down you are making a scene!"

"Luna, please go find Neville, we are meeting in the room." the boy requested, completely ignoring the flailing girl that was trapped by his grip.

The blonde nodded, before quickly making her way towards where she had seen the Longbottom heir and his fiance spending time with each other.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville and Susan arrived in the 'Room of Requirement' a few minutes after Luna had informed them that something was wrong with the bookworm. Upon entering they noticed the room had been configured to be a warm, comforting chamber with a fireplace and long couches. Then they spied Hermione sitting on a chair, with Harry staring down at her and Luna nearby looking rather uncomfortable for once.

"I'm telling you it isn't a big deal..."

"If it isn't then let me see..."

"Harry..."

" _No_ " everyone froze at the angry tone, before he continued on, "I am not doing this again Hermione, I am not letting you put distance between us again like third year. Not. This. Time."

The girl's head dropped, her eyes staring into her lap as she slowly raised her wrapped hand to the boy, who gently unwound the crude covering.

 _I will respect my betters_

The growl that sounded through the room earned winces from the other teens.

"Who"

"Harry it isn't..."

"Hermione, they hurt you..."

"It isn't..."

"What if it had been Luna?"

The bushy-haired girl froze, her eyes tearing over at the thought of the gentle blonde being forced to carve words into her hand.

"Umbridge... it was Umbridge. During her detentions she used some special quill and... it writes in blood..."

The emerald-eyed boy spun towards the door, and the other teens, before angrily walking towards them.

"Harry wait! You can't just..."

But shockingly he stopped in front of his other girlfriend.

"Luna, is your father in England by chance?"

"He is... why?"

"How would he like to have the first ever interview with the boy-who-lived, about everything that has happened in his life, including at Hogwarts."

The _feral_ smile the grew on the Ravenclaw's face sent shivers down the other student's spines.

 _***HPBB***_

Albus Dumbledore gingerly made his way towards the professor's table in the main hall. True he was a bit annoyed by how much influence that the minister was exerting over Hogwarts, but if it meant keeping the students under control and fear from spreading... well it was all for the best then. Besides this left him more time for the expansion of the order and their war against Tom and his own forces.

Something was a bit... different today though. The students were oddly silent, their eyes shifting between himself and the newspapers they each seemed to hold.

The Quibbler, strangely enough. The Headmaster could have sworn it had been banned by one of Umbridge's many decrees but regardless...

"Albus" McGonagall hissed at him, her eyes practically glaring daggers into his soul.

"Is something wrong Minerva?"

Without so much as a word the paper was thrust into his arms by the growling woman. With the raising of his eyebrow ever so slightly the elder wizard glanced down at the headline, and his heart almost stopped.

 _Horrors at Hogwarts: First ever interview with the Boy-Who-Lived reveals four years of terror and monsters!_

"The Board of Educators has called for an emergency session at one. _All_ teachers are required to attend. Classes are going to be canceled while Aurors interview the students and search the castle..."

The man paled, this was _not_ how this year was supposed to happen...

"Whatever it is you are hiding Albus, it is about to come to light."

 _***HPBB***_

 _My dearest readers,_

 _For so many years the Quibbler has been associated with creatures that only exist in our fantasies and dreams. For nearly a decade this paper's sole responsibility was to lighten the mood, to give Magical England a laugh and to replace the darkness of wars long past with happiness and cheer._

 _But today... today I must come to you with a story that I wish I could claim was make-believe. I wish on every star and deity known that these facts were made up, just another article or imaginary creature... but it is not... and I am horrified beyond all belief._

 _Our story begins as many do for newspapers today, with a young man stepping into my office. Now this in itself is not so odd, I have had many 'witnesses' and interviews over the course of my career... but this one was different. This boy, no... no longer am I able to call him that, after what was revealed to me I can honestly say that this fifteen year old boy is far more of a man than I have ever encountered, was none other than the most legendary celebrity of our times. Wreathed in controversy, surrounded by mystery, shrouded in lies and half truths this student has become the center of more fantasy and legends than Merlin himself._

 _Harry Potter_

 _As he sat down, and offered me the first interview he had ever given, thoughts ran through my mind faster than ever the greatest of Thestrals. What facts would he reveal? What legends were merely fabrication and what others did not live up to the splendor that is his life? What amazing truths would be explained to me that no one else had ever seen?_

" _The first memory I can recall was learning of my first name when I was five years old... until then I called only 'freak'."_

 _Ladies and gentlemen... my mind stopped, there is no other way to describe it. Harry Potter, the destroyer of the Dark Lord, champion of the light, martyr, defender of the innocent, symbol for all that is holy in this world... was abused as a child._

 _He went on to explain his existence during those horrible times. Chores that were to be carried out only by him. Waking up before dawn to make breakfast for several others when he was too small to even reach the countertops, the beatings... I found myself stuck in an emotional state somewhere between rage and anguish. The fact that this child was forced to endure such cruelties after losing everything to a madman..._

 _I myself know at least a dozen families who would have sold everything they owned and their very names just to meet the boy. The idea that he wasn't raised with love is..._

 _It is an abomination._

 _Despite my begging the man has refused to give me the names of those monsters who 'cared' for him, and I admit I was relieved when the story reached his eleventh birthday, and shortly thereafter his arrival at Hogwarts._

 _Surely this is where the story would change, surely this is where everything would fall into the fantasy we all have come to know and believe. Surely someone noticed the poor child in desperate need of assistance, that he would be safe and protected... that he would be happy._

 _I was wrong._

 _By the Gods I was wrong._

 _His first year was full of near-death encounters, of a fully grown mountain troll roaming the hallways on all Hallows Eve. Of saving innocent children when no adults could be found._

 _Detentions in the forbidden forest, with encounters of demons feasting upon the remains of unicorns, to the realization of a magical artifact being kept within the school under defenses designed to harm even the strongest of wizards._

 _All of this while school was in session, while our children were walking around ignorant to the harm that could have befallen them._

 _But all is not darkness and shadows dear reader. This eleven year old made friends, saved lives, and rescued us all without our knowledge... only to be returned to the hellhole he lived in for the summer._

 _Why was he not taken in by a different family? Why was he not protected? Was was his abuse ignored, or even worse, allowed to continue?_

 _All I know is that he spoke little of the time with his 'family' and jumped right into his second year. Many of us might recall this, I know that due to my own daughter attending Hogwarts for the first time I recall this year as well._

 _It was uneventful, a good year for the economy, prosperous and without note..._

 _Right?_

 _I was wrong again, and I will say this my dear readers, if I had known what was going to happen in that school... I would have taken my daughter, adopted, or kidnapped, Harry and left the country._

 _Stories of fear, of attacks on students, of monsters lurking around every corner..._

 _What in Gods name happened at this school? Teachers attacking students, petrified individuals, contracts being in place that prohibited our own children from telling us the truth..._

 _What is Hogwarts hiding? What is the Headmaster, and the staff that blindly follows him, hiding?_

 _Another year passed, and this one we all recall. Sirius Black had escaped, the Ministry had assured us that the students would be safe at Hogwarts and that preparations in place to protect them. We did not question our government._

 _We should have_

 _Dementors, creatures of the foulest pit, the Guardians of Azkaban Prison, monsters of fear and terror... these were the 'safeguards' in place. Our children were only hundreds of feet from soul devouring monstrosities._

 _Why were we not informed? Why was this never brought before the Wizengamot? Why the secrecy?_

 _Because of an incident on the train. These demons entered without permission and passed amongst our children, searched them, affected them..._

 _No innocent person should ever suffer under the horrors of these beasts... the idea that a train full of children were forced to..._

 _My apologies, I had to take a short break in order to utterly destroy my office in a blind rage before repairing it and resuming this article. The idea that my daughter, who has traumas of her own, was forced to endure such things..._

 _Regardless this school year passed much the same, with break-ins by a 'believed' mass murderer, of teachers being completely incompetent, of the safety and welfare of our children being second to the will of our government and the staff at that school._

 _Sirius Black was found innocent, only by the efforts of a thirteen year old boy and the man's best friend._

 _This leads us into another summer of hatred, abuse, and neglect... followed by last year._

 _Do I need to speak upon this year? Do I dare write upon my own flaws, my own faults as a wizard and a man? Do I acknowledge that I am guilty of following along with the other sheep of this great nation in ostracizing a hero because of perceived guilt?_

 _Yes I do_

 _I am guilty ladies and gentlemen. I am guilty just as all of you are. We are united by this guilt, united by the fact that we turned our backs on a young boy who needed help. United by the idea that we chose to believe slander and lies over attempting to confirm anything for ourselves. United with nearly the entire student body and staff of that God forsaken school in their betrayal of a fourteen year old boy. A boy who not only showed us that he could triumph, but that he would triumph. Miracle after miracle, victory after victory this boy awed and terrified us with his successes._

 _Walking through dragon fire._

 _Throwing a two ton beast across an arena without the aide of a wand._

 _Defeating a stone giant in a fight._

 _Saving a handful of students, some of which he did not even know, at the risk to himself._

 _Uniting the other champions and surviving a task clearly designed to kill one or all of them..._

 _Then there was his own recounting of the graveyard... of a ritual conceived of in the blackest pits of Hell, of a monster reemerging into our world, of a sacrifice made that never should have been needed... of a gift given to him by a Goddess, a destiny yet unrealized, and of life restored._

 _The fact that a Defense teacher had been replaced by a madman, and that we had all been wrong... it was a slap to the face if ever there was one. I remember joining in the crowds that had proclaimed 'we always knew' I remember hiding my guilt like everyone else, acting as though I always had the child's back, that I always believed in him..._

 _I didn't though, none of us did. Despite what everyone might say, despite what everyone might whisper or claim I know, we all know, that in our heart of hearts we failed. We abandoned him in his time of greatest need... and now we expect him to save us once more._

 _We all remember where we were when the news reached us. That after a week of mourning Harry Potter had returned, wielding a weapon greater than imagination. That he stood triumphant over all._

 _After that he was thrown a celebration was he not? A grand party with all of his friends and relatives? Surely the country that had been so ready to hate him fell to its knees to beg forgiveness, that we joined together to aide him in anyway we could... right?_

 _Wrong_

 _Surely he was not returned to that hellhole with the monsters. I am positive that he was not expected to stop the Dark Lord once again. I know that the government did not immediately begin demanding for information on his encounter and begin manipulations on his life once more. I am certain that we did not expect a child we had abandoned to simply 'get over it' and save our miserable lives..._

 _Wrong_

 _All I know for certain is that Harry Potter was forced, by a manipulative old bastard of a Headmaster, to return to that place due to some threat that would not be confirmed. Shortly after that he departed, refusing to give anymore blood for a country that hated him._

 _I do not blame him in the least._

 _Now we come, dearest of readers, to this year. A Dark Lord looming, betrayals recent in our minds, a country mobilizing for war..._

 _At least our children are safe though... aren't they?_

 _Once again we would be wrong. The most recent 'professor' for our Defense Against the Dark Arts course is none other than Madam Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. What does she know of magical protections? What can she teach our children about the impending darkness that threatens to eclipse our world._

 _Nothing_

 _She has taught them to trust in a government that has stood by while monsters stalk their halls, has taught them to relinquish free thoughts and do as others tell them. Has taught them that those in charge are 'right' and that their opinions should be changed to match._

 _That is not school, that is not education..._

 _It is indoctrination. It is the policies and techniques used by Dark Lords for centuries. It is the same used by he-who-must-not-be-named._

 _And those who reject these beliefs? Those who stand against a tyrant and say 'no more'? Those who choose to think for themselves and walk their own paths? What of them?_

 _Torture_

 _You heard me readers, those who attempt to have thoughts different than what the 'Ministry' says are acceptable have 'words of wisdom' carved into their hands with a horrendous alteration of a quill._

 _I have seen pictures dear readers... of a young girl's hand with 'I will respect my betters' carved into it in horrific lettering._

 _I can only thank Merlin that Mr. Potter informed me she is undergoing treatment, and that the scarring will not be permanent... so long as the cause stops._

 _It is up to us now, it is up to you my readers to make a stand. It is up to us as the parents of those in danger, as the grandparents of these children, as the friends, uncles, aunts, older brothers and sisters of those who are facing these new types of monster to say 'enough'._

 _We have allowed one student to be betrayed, to be exiled, to be beaten and broken... will we let others join him?_

 _-Xenophilius Lovegood_

The 'special edition' had sold out within hours, and continued to instantly sell out for the next month.

 _***HPBB***_

Later that day Albus Dumbledore made his way, along with the other staff members, towards the specifically chosen conference room located in Hogwarts. Tension was high, and everyone was a bit on edge after reading over the article.

Luckily Dumbledore had time to prepare, he would undoubtedly be faced with inquiry upon inquiry concerning Harry's well-being but his explanations were prepared. There would be no surprises, and they would find that he could manipulate a situation better than anyone.

As the doors open the Headmaster blinked in confusion, the room had been magically expanded, and _filled_ with adults. Well over a hundred sat in neatly divided rows, to the right hand side, and directly in front sat the board... along with.

"Greetings Headmaster, so good to see you are only _slightly_ late. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss."

 _***HPBB***_


	35. Consequences

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Consequences

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _As the doors open the Headmaster blinked in confusion, the room had been magically expanded, and filled with adults. Well over a hundred sat in neatly divided rows, to the right hand side, and directly in front sat the board... along with._

" _Greetings Headmaster, so good to see you are only slightly late. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss."_

 _***HPBB***_

"Sirius my boy, I did not expect you to be here. I wasn't aware you were even on the board."

The Black Lord nodded in an almost sympathetic way, "That came about recently. I was speaking with a friend in the DMLE and wouldn't you know it if the Minister of Magic himself didn't show up and start chatting away about how he wanted to make amends and hoped to see my godson back at Hogwarts this year. Of course being the responsible adult I am I was forced to inform the man that I just didn't feel safe with him back at the school, what with everything that has happened and all." the man gave a helpless 'what can you do' shrug before continuing on, much to the crowds amusement.

"Naturally he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help, and I casually mentioned that if I could have more of an impact on my godson's education, perhaps to be on the school-board that I might feel a tad more inclined to voice my support for Harry returning to Hogwarts full-time. And would you guess it that I was formally inducted the next day? Crazy huh?"

Dumbledore frowned, before shaking his head, "I am disappointed in you Sirius... using your title for such manipulations."

"Funny coming from you," the former prisoner growled back, before his face lit up once again a moment later, "but that is neither here nor there. Please take a seat, we have a lot to go over and not a huge amount of time."

"I understand, but with the sensitive nature of what we are discussing perhaps we should clear the room first?" the elder wizard almost commanded, gesturing towards the non-board members who were frowning at being dismissed.

"Oh no no no no, I think you misunderstand. These fine individuals are the parents and guardians of the students currently enrolled at Hogwarts. Do you know that most of them didn't even know there _was_ a board in control of the school? It is almost as if this convenient fact was withheld from them... but regardless we sent out letters a few days ago to every parent, Muggle and Pureblood alike, to make sure that everyone had plenty of time to clear their schedule."

"I... do not understand, the article only came out today..."

"Hmmm? Article?"

"The one concerning your godson's..."

"Oh yes that one, well this was planned far before that but it did sort of light a fire under our butts didn't it?" the animagus chuckled at his own joke, before steeling himself and his expression.

"Now then onto business."

Still Dumbledore wasn't worried as he took his seat with the other staff members. Regardless of what Sirius Black claimed the elderly wizard was under no illusion that the abuse of Harry would be the first thing that the man would rant and rage about, and he was prepared for this.

"Tell us about the Philosopher Stone"

That... was not what he had been expecting to hear first.

 _***Flashback***_

"Kind of forcing our hand on this aren't you pup?"

It was less than an hour before the board would convene to discuss the happenings at Hogwarts, less than an hour before Dumbledore's sins would be exposed.

"You two were taking too long."

Remus sighed, running his scarred hand over his face slowly, "Harry, I... am proud of you."

The boy blinked, he had been expecting a lecture on patience, after all the two men had insisted that he stay out of this issue and let them handle it, not _this_. "I..."

"Moony is right pup. Sure we would have liked you to wait a bit longer so we had more evidence and such but... you put aside your own pain and embarrassment for others. You allowed your secrets to be exposed to protect another person... we are proud of you."

Harry nodded, and moved forward to hug the two men.

"Now it is our turn cub, let Padfoot and I protect you... let us finish what you started."

"Give him hell."

"Oh pup" the Lord Black chided gently, pushing back just enough so that his arms rested comfortably on the boy's shoulders "Dumbles is going to _wish_ he never messed with you."

 _***End Flashback***_

The aged Headmaster shifted in his seat ever so slightly, earning a grin from Sirius. If he was uncomfortable _now_ just wait till later.

"I believe this subject should stay behind closed doors my boy, surely..."

"Perhaps if the situation was different it would Albus, but the fact of the matter is that we have sources informing us that the stone was kept at Hogwarts for the better part of a year. Considering how close it was to our children I think it is high time we learned about it." Lady Longbottom interrupted with a scowl towards the man.

"And don't call me surely..." The Lord Black muttered, earning quite a few confused glances and some chuckles from the Muggle parents.

"I suppose... The Philosopher Stone was created by a good friend of mine, Nicolas Flamel. It is the key ingredient in several very high powered potions. Originally the stone was kept at Gringotts but due to... complications it had to be transferred to Hogwarts for safety."

Dumbledore prepared himself for the outrage and shouting that would come next, and thus was shocked once more when Sirius nodded in agreement. "Of course, makes sense. I assume that you either kept it on you or in your office yes?"

"What do you mean my boy?"

"Well since the ward system is strongest around your office, that is a magical barrier for any Muggles in the room, I can only assume that you either personally guarded it or kept it there. Otherwise there would be no other reason to keep it at a school."

"It was safe I assure you."

"Headmaster..." a different voice growled out, as the Greengrass Lord stood to address the man, "I am not hearing a direct confirmation from you. Where was the stone kept?"

"It was" the man cleared his throat, knowing that if the informant had already spoken to the board then lying would be pointless, "kept in a secure room on the third floor. It was quite heavily guarded I assure you."

"A complex ward system no doubt, to keep the children away from it?"

"A locking charm was placed on the door, yes."

Practically _everyone_ glared at the man now, "So you put the equivalent of a locked door in between our children and... what exactly?"

"Fluffy wouldn't hurt nobody I promise!" Hagrid suddenly called out, earning a silent groan from Dumbledore. Why on Earth had he let the man into the situation in the first place?

"Fluffy?"

"A cerberus" Flitwick muttered, his own disgrace over allowing the situation to become so dangerous apparent.

"Ah yes, a massive three-headed dog that are used in only the highest of security areas. Trained to strike to kill before anything else."

The room erupted into murmurs of anger and shouts of rage at having such a creature so close to children, forcing the board to intervene in order to continue the proceedings.

 _***HPBB***_

"So where is the stone now? I assume it is no longer being housed at the school?"

Albus let out a silent sigh of relief, happy to get off of the topic. "Indeed, it has not been present since the end of the 1991 school year."

"Very good," Sirius noted, before moving on. "Now about the fully grown troll that managed to sneak into the school earlier in the year...

"Are you going to blame _everything_ on us Black?"

The Lord turned to the fuming man, "Ah professor Snape, I wasn't aware you were being addressed. Do you have something to share in regards to this event?"

"Always the jokester aren't you Black? Always making it to be someone else's fault. You haven't changed since..."

"Professor Snape" Neville's Gran interrupted with a glare, "considering that Lord Black has addressed you with courtesy thus far you _will_ show him the same respect. You are to address him as Lord Black since you lack Lordship yourself."

The man growled back, before sitting into his chair with a huff.

"Now then, the troll Headmaster?"

"Well it was discovered on Halloween night in the dungeons, after that the students were sent back to their common rooms..."

"Excuse me, but isn't the Slytherin dorms _in_ the dungeons?" the mother of Tracey Davis interrupted, focusing more attention on the old man.

"Well yes... but there was never any danger though..."

"Because you encountered and defeated the beast correct?" Sirius inquired, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well..."

"Because from what _I_ have heard, it took an eleven year old boy's selfless nature to stop the monster from killing a young girl, with no staff members even close to the area at the time."

"I..." the older man trailed off, not really knowing what else could be said to defend his actions at this point.

"If you have nothing else to say let us move onto the 1992 school year. Now the first petrification of a student happened in the second week of November correct?"

Various nods confirmed the Lord Black's question as he proceeded on, "At what point was the castle evacuated and the Aurors called in?"

"Well Sirius my boy you must understand that..."

"Mid-June" Minerva interrupted, it was clear to her that the entire staff was on trial and she was fed up with the misdirections and games everyone was playing. She for one was going to accept her own failures and responsibilities.

"Seven months, and in that time there were more attacks correct?"

"Yes" this time it was Pomona Sprout to answered, cutting off Dumbledore once more.

"In fact the Aurors were not called in, and the evacuation signaled, until Miss Weasley was taken under the threat of her own death correct?"

Several sad nods gave the board their answer.

"Why?"

"Why what my boy?"

"First of all Headmaster, I am _not_ your 'boy'. Second of all I want to know why Hogwarts was not evacuated and searched after the _first_ attack!"

"There was no reason for alarm at the time, it was obviously a prank gone wrong and until Miss Weasley was taken there was no cause for fear..."

" _I am ashamed_ " Sirius interrupted, as he read from a stack of papers in front of him. " _Ashamed of my actions and cowardice. I am ashamed that despite my sorting into the 'House of the Loyal' I have begun avoiding the Muggleborns like so many others. I should stand with them, I should protect them but... I am so afraid. Every week it seems as though the hallways grow a bit more quiet. Every week the creeping noises sound a bit more like an attack, and every month it seems as though another student is petrified. How long until our luck no longer holds? How long until someone dies? None of us walk alone anymore, and yet we have ostracized those being targeted. We make extra room when passing them in the hallways as if they are diseased. They are outcast to the corners of each class, for fear that we might be harmed with them. We have abandoned them in their time of need, leaving them to whatever fate awaits them. I am haunted at night as I listen to the soft cries from those in my dorm room, and I cannot help but cry with them. I feel powerless... but if the staff can do nothing, then what am I able to do_?"

Throwing down the group he had been reading from the man picked up a much larger stack, holding it aloft for all to see.

"Dozens Headmaster, dozens of accounts collected from various students over the last month. Are you surprised by the number that would willingly speak up once the contract forcing them into silence was removed? Are you surprised by the _terror_ that filled a school of children?" A flick of his wand created a massive picture on the wall for all to see, a picture taken of a sixty foot long headless snake.

"That" he emphasized, ignoring the gasps of terror by many of those in the room, including the staff themselves. "Is what you allowed amongst our children and grandchildren. That _monster_ is what stalked the halls of a school. It is what attacked students without cause or reason, and it is only due to the efforts of a child that it we were able to pull a miracle from thin air... and that not only was Miss Weasley saved, but any casualties were avoided."

"Why was the school not evacuated Headmaster?" another board member inquired.

"Would you have me deprive the students of the ability to learn for the sake of so few? The beast did not target all, just a few. To ignore the needs of the many..."

"MY DAUGHTER WAS THERE YOU OLD BASTARD!" Mr. Granger shouted in rage as he stood, hand trembling at his sides. He had heard the rumors but seeing it in a picture... that _thing_ had attacked Hermione, had been killed by Harry...

He owed the boy far more than he could ever repay.

"And she is perfectly fine..."

Looks of disbelief covered nearly every face as Dumbledore attempted to placate the man. "There was no where else they could go for school. Surely you do not wish for..."

A humorless chuckle escaped from Sirius' lips. "Oh please, no where else? You can't tell me that you couldn't have taken the students to a different location. Heck the Ministry itself has classrooms designed for adults, surely those would have sufficed temporarily."

"Yes, but then the children would not have been able to live at the school, they would have been required to return home every night to..."

"And the problem is _what_ exactly? I know I am a 'mere Muggle' but I am a bit fed up with this whole 'you only see your daughter two months out of the year and a week at Christmas' thing. I certainly wouldn't mind knowing what was going on during her life and seeing her at least on the weekends." The Granger continued, earning nods from nearly every other parent or guardian present.

"Yes, but Hogwarts was setup as a safe and independent learning location. One where the students could focus on relationships they would keep for the remainder of the lives and their studies."

"Except for you _don't_ do that." a man called out, recognized as the father of Cedric Diggory. "The students clearly aren't safe, and even when they are you are placing them in one of four houses that practically ensure they are only friends with those they are living with. You have designed a point system to further encourage this competition and your only competitive sport is confined to House-specific teams."

"And there are good reasons for this I assure you. The students would not pair well with others of a different... mindset."

"So then by that logic your staff hates each other correct? Considering each head of house is from a different house to begin with." Sirius pointed out, earning a frown from the old man who fell into silence.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now normally" here the animagus paused to take a sip of water, "we would continue onto the fact that there were evil, happiness draining, soul eating demons placed around the school in the year of '93, and the utter abandonment you jackholes did to my godson in '94 but... well despite my intentions we looked it up and the dementors were due to the Minister and not your fault. Slightly more upsetting is the fact that your actions, despicable as they are, were directly regulated in the rules of the tournament... that leaves us with just one thing left to discuss, the only staff member currently not present."

Albus Dumbledore blinked, before glancing around and taking note that indeed one person was missing. Delores Umbridge.

"Sirius my boy, what exactly has happened with..."

"I can answer that Headmaster, due to overwhelming evidence of child endangerment and assault she has been arrested and is currently awaiting trial." A voice rang out as Amelia Bones walked into the room, ignoring the gasps of man parents.

"Good good, are you here to arrest the Headmaster as well?"

The current head of the Bones family shook her head. "Unfortunately his arrest warrant has not been approved, and since this board does not have the authority to arrest anyone..."

"Pity, well we do have _other_ authority though, please take a seat Amelia we are just about to begin our verdict."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, relax it will all work out."

The raven-haired boy nodded towards his best friend, as he sat down to avoid pacing. With classes placed on hold, due to having no professors to actually teach them, the students of Hogwarts were in an odd limbo with some choosing to work on homework and others simply relaxing without the threat of Umbridge around every corner.

The Potter Lord, and his friends, had gathered in a private abandoned classroom to simply wait for the outcome. "I know, I just feel a bit... useless right now."

"Harry, what are you planning on doing after school is over... after the _war_ is over?"

"I don't know."

"Well" Hermione gently interrupted, "what was your plan when you were growing up?"

A faraway look appeared in the boy's eyes as he stared at the opposite wall. "I... never thought I would live this long to be honest."

It was heartbreaking, to hear such a defeated answer from their friend, and Luna gave a silent sob.

"Well, now that has changed, which means your plan needs to change as well... because you _are_ going to live through all of this." Hermione soothingly put in, as she sat next to her boyfriend and gently took his hand into her own. "I was thinking of being a teacher, I had always dreamed of being one growing up, and with how crappy our current professors can be I feel as though the next generation needs better role models."

"Maybe politics," The Longbottom called out, as he sat down with his future wife. "With everything that has happened I figure... well..."

"I think you would be a good choice Neville." Harry complimented with a smile.

"Plus you can't get much worse than our current Minister, so you already have an advantage there." Hermione teased.

"What about you Susan? Will you follow your aunt's example?" Luna inquired, earning the shaking head from the Bones heiress.

"No, I don't really have any interest in that sort of thing. I was thinking either a teacher like Hermione or maybe a researcher. A life away from screaming children sounds better by the day."

Luna giggled, "Not me, I would like lots of children. I was thinking of being part time publisher of the Quibbler when my father retires and the rest of the time stay at home mom."

"I think..." Harry began once the others had given their own dream jobs. "That I would like to help people."

"You mean like as an Auror?"

"No, I mean like volunteering. Sirius told me that he would be declaring me his heir, and even without that the Potter fortune means I could retire if I wanted to but... I think just spending time with my family, volunteering where I can to stay busy... that sounds like a pretty nice life to me."

The others could only nod in agreement.

 _***HPBB***_

"After much discussion this board has come to a decision, let me start by saying that the _only_ reason we are not terminating each and every one of you for child endangerment is because we are simply too far into the school year to find enough replacements." Sirius began before nodding towards the Longbottom representative.

"First and foremost it goes without saying that we will be finding a new defense professor regardless of whether miss Umbridge is found guilty or not."

Dumbledore nodded, it would certainly make certain plans a bit more difficult to enact but certainly not the worst consequence.

"Along with this," another senior member began, before directing his gaze at the elder wizard, "Albus Dumbledore, your services as Headmaster are no longer required, you will be expected to remove what few personal possessions you still own by the end of the day."

That forced the room into silence as more than a few jaws dropped. For Minerva McGonagall, however, she had seen this coming for sometime now. With everything that had been revealed over the years it wasn't that much of a shock.

"I understand, if I may make a suggestion on my replacement?" Receiving a reluctant nod from a few of those present the man continued, "I do believe that professor Snape would be..."

"Also terminated, not only due to the blatant amount of bullying we have on record from various current and previous students, but also his lack of teaching skills."

"Sirius my boy, I do believe it is time for you to let go of this grudge you have with Severus."

"It has nothing to do with that Albus. It is primarily due to the fact that he is a former Deatheater and more than a few of us have only recently discovered this due to the trial records being sealed." Neville's gran chimed in.

"Along with this Biggs will be terminated as well due to... well being dead and all. We already have replacements selected for potions as well as history. As for defense we have several candidates already in mind and a new Headmaster or Headmistress will be voted on in the next few weeks. The transcripts of these proceedings are going to be sent along to the Wizengamot as well as the ICW for them to render their own verdicts. You are all dismissed." The Lord Black ended, earning a disapproving sigh from the former Headmaster.

 _***HPBB***_

News about the outcome circled the school before the elder wizard even had time to officially leave his position. Three teachers terminated, the Headmaster fired, allegations of abuse... The Prophet itself had even gotten word and was ready to try for a last minute departure interview. The Quibbler had beaten them there though, and already seemed far more informed than the overly gossip paper.

Within days of the Wizengamot finding Umbridge guilty, and sentencing her to Azkaban, they reconvened for an emergency meeting concerning the former Headmaster's own position as Chief Warlock. The rumors of the loss of this position were confirmed the following day, once again by the Quibbler, further solidifying it as the new most popular paper in Magical England.

According to further 'informants' the former war hero was also in danger of being removed as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.

Meanwhile Hogwarts was going through its own radical transitions. With Severus Snape removed, and replaced by Horace Slughorn, the Slytherin house was nearly split in two. Those who supported the measure, and recognized the poisonous influence their former head of house had been creating, and those who were in full support of the man and his policies.

Then there was the news that the remaining heads of house might be forced to make a change, their teaching positions or those as the leader as their respective groups. Thus far all seemed to be leaning towards remaining professors, although each seemed rather devastated at the ultimatum given by the school board.

The followup for Dumbledore himself had not yet been determined, although more than a few applicants had already sent in resumes.

It was due to this chaos that the escape of more than a dozen prisoners from Azkaban became minor news.

 _***HPBB***_

Luna Lovegood woke up with a smile as she glanced behind her and observed the sleeping face of her boyfriend, with a slight maneuver she was able to lift her head and see the mess of bushy hair behind the raven-haired boy as well. Life was beautiful she mentally decided, as she laid her head back down. Dumbledore, and his awful influence, were gone. Snape had been removed, the school was facing rapid changes on all levels, and the bullying had dropped significantly.

Her own family's situation was in an odd sort of transition. After the interview her father had stopped by the school, and pulled her into a powerful hug while whispering apologies about his own failures. Apparently the talk he had held with her boyfriend had been just what was necessary to pull him from his obsessions and see what he had been neglecting. The conversation concerning her own dating situation had even gone better than she would have immediately imagined, with the older man being very accepting of the boy-who-lived, even if he was a bit hesitant about the three-way relationship that he was informed of moments later.

Even stranger still was the sudden rising popularity of the Quibbler. After the first 'Harry Potter' article her father had decided to follow it with more serious articles rather than the continued 'fictional' ones that he had previously focused on. Sure there was still a page or two of these, but they were actually marked as 'Humor' in the table of contents at the start. This shift to more serious writing, as well as the popularity shift away from the Prophet following the revelations revealed after the previous year concerning the paper's attacks on the country's, once again, favorite celebrity.

Most importantly, however, was that Harry had chosen to take a few additional classes at Hogwarts, which meant that she was getting to sleep in the same bed more than just on weekends, and thus the trio had discovered their new favorite activity, all of them sleeping in the same room at the same time. With the beds as small as they were it was incredibly warm, and a _very_ nice amount of skin to skin contact.

With the bullying in several of the houses revealed, Luna had been able to slip out more and more often to their remote bedroom that had been authorized for the green-eyed hero.

Even with the return of the Dark Lord everything seemed to be getting better, the story would have a happy ending, and they could all live happily ever after.

 _***HPBB***_

Albus Dumbledore let out a deep, weary sigh. It seemed as though his hopes for a peaceful future were under siege from a dozen different points. Tom Riddle had returned, was reportedly more powerful than ever, and was in the process of regaining his former armies.

The Order of the Phoenix was being gathered... but with the recent events there was a certain unease in the recent meetings.

Sirius and Remus had dropped out, although save for the removal of the Hocruxes they had never really been major participants. The elder Weasley children had dropped out, choosing to align themselves with the DMLE and Gringotts respectively, and their parents seemed ready to follow as well.

Nymphadora Tonks, once looking to be his eyes and ears in the DMLE, had not so subtly placed her own allegiances with that of the two remaining Marauders and on the side of the boy-who-lived.

It wasn't _just_ the new generation, though, that had begun distancing themselves. The 'old guard' had also been voicing their opinions regarding his commands as well. Minerva McGonagall's stance was well known since two years ago, and even his old friend Moody was questioning his manipulations and choices.

Was he wrong? Had his choices somehow lead him down a path that he hadn't meant to follow? Had his actions placed him on a side opposite of the light that he had always sworn to?

No, no that just wasn't possible. He had defeated the previous Dark Lord with similar manipulations and sacrifices and had been hailed as a hero and champion, it was simply a different scenario at first.

Eventually they would all see that he had been correct, that his was still the one that would lead to the light. Eventually everyone would see that all of the sacrifices that had to be made would lead to a better world.

All for the greater good.

 _***HPBB***_


	36. Retaliation

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Retaliation

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Eventually they would all see that he had been correct, that his was still the one that would lead to the light. Eventually everyone would see that all of the sacrifices that had to be made would lead to a better world._

 _All for the greater good._

 _***HPBB***_

"Hey Moony can you get the door?" Sirius yelled as his mother's painting began screaming and shouting about various crazes.

"Yeah yeah I got it, hey Padfoot what did you figure out for Christmas?"

"I was going with a new broom, Neville told us how much Harry likes to fly and..." Sirius paused, as the portrait fell silent above him. "Well that is odd, why so silent all of a sudden?"

"Undoubtedly because the _true_ Black heir has returned."

The man froze, instantly recognizing the voice as he slowly turned to see his cousin standing in the doorway.

"Bellatrix"

"Sirius"

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening. "MOONY DON'T OPEN THE DOO..."

The sound of a door shattering, and someone being thrown across the room filled the air a moment later. Before he could aid his friend, Sirius was forced to dodge a barrage of spells sent by the Death Eater.

"DOBBY!"

The Elf popped into the room, gave a screech of fear, before jumping behind some furniture for protection as well.

"Dobby, get the Grangers out of here! Emergency plan seven!"

The creature nodded, before popping away. The adults living at the mansion had discussed the possibility of something happening of this nature, especially after it had been revealed that Dumbledore was threatening them. One of their courses of action was to create 'emergency plans' that would be enacted should the worst come to fold. Most of these involved getting the Grangers out of the house, and to safety, first and foremost.

"Clever Sirius, but..." the woman waved her wand, locking down the house from the inside, "you just wasted _your_ chance to live."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere you bitch. I am going to put a hole in your skull and rid the world of one more psychopath." The Black Lord growled, before raising his wand and beginning his portion of the magical duel in earnest.

 _***HPBB***_

-Moments prior-

"MOONY DON'T OPEN THE DOO..."

Before Remus could respond the door was kicked open splintering in the process as the force threw the werewolf across the room. "Well well well... look who I just happened to run into."

Blinking to shake off force Lupin picked himself back up before growling at the newcomer. "Greyback"

"Come along _cub_ time to teach you who the real alpha is."

 _***HPBB***_

"What is wrong _darling_ cousin? Surely you have recovered from your time in Azkaban." The witch taunted as another blasting curse was barely redirected by the man, who countered with a cutting curse of his own.

"Perhaps not as well as you have Bellatrix _dear,_ but you always did enjoy the company of soulless monsters who prey upon the happiness of others. How is your Dark Lord by the way?"

"Growing stronger with every passing day, unlike your _leader_ who grows old and weary with years."

"Who Dumbledork? Please, the old man began to smell a bit too much for me."

Sirius ducked underneath a rather nasty purple blast, before sending a wave of fire towards his deranged family member, who responded in kind. The two infernos, one darkened slightly with Bellatrix's taint, clashed in the center of the room, each raging and seeking some form of dominance over the other. A split second later the magical density reached a breaking point, as the epicenter exploded outwards, throwing both duelists to the ground in opposite directions.

 _***HPBB***_

Remus Lupin knew he had very little chance of beating his adversary in a 'werewolf duel'. Simply put the monster was faster, stronger, and overall more powerful than he. What he _did_ have was a greater knowledge of spells, more experience dueling, and a godson who had shown him more than a few Muggle fighting moves to compliment his own strength.

The feral man across from him charged forward, growling something in rage... just what he had predicted. A feint to the left sent the opposing werewolf missing his target due to his built up momentum, and allowed Remus to dodge in the opposite direction at the last second. Grabbing his wand from where it had been knocked from his hand moments prior, he spun on his heel, firing a blasting curse the second his wand was raised, unfortunately it appeared as though Greyback had far more experience fighting wizards than he initially anticipated and was able to push off from the wall to avoid the blast.

Once more the bastard charged, and this time was able to _just_ connect with his outstretched arm, grabbing ahold of Remus' cloak and throwing him across the room into an opposing wall, cracking it from the force.

Any further capitalization was halted, when a barrage of hastily fired spells forced Greyback to leap from the room and move into the side hallways.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter"

The boy turned to observe the man who had been chosen as temporary Headmaster until voting could determine the more definitive replacement. His name was Shacklebolt if Harry remembered correctly.

"Headmaster"

"I heard you are planning on leaving the school soon for the holidays."

"I am"

The man nodded, before handing out a small book to the boy. "Albus Dumbledore's departure seems to have been rather unplanned on his part, and he appears to have left this behind in his rush. After a bit of research I found you are the student who it should belong to anyway."

Taking the offered book the student's eye quirked upward in curiosity. "The Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"Indeed, in the front cover it mentions being gifted to the Peverell Family, and you are technically a descendant of them."

"Shouldn't it go to Dumbledore's nearest family member though?"

"Normally I suppose so, but considering how badly the old man was manipulating everything around here... well perhaps it is time he starts getting his punishments eh? There appears to be quite a few of his own notes on the pages themselves so this might give you a unique insight into the man's mind."

"With all due respect sir... why me?"

"Because you have far more reason to hate him than most Mr. Potter. I am not sure if you have been told this or not but Dumbledore is currently the head of an organization known as 'The Order of the Phoenix'. I myself am a member but after what has been revealed lately... well let us just say that more than a few of us are reconsidering our allegiances. I want you to be able to trust adults Harry, and I know that is going to be a hard thing to do all considering but I hope this can be the first step of many to maybe someday trusting me."

The boy nodded before continuing on his path, before a voice called out for him once more.

"Oh, Mr. Potter?"

"Sir?"

"A little known fact about Albus, he was known to carry _two wands_ on him at all times."

"Sir? I don't think I understand..."

"Just keep that in mind as you read through."

 _***HPBB***_

It was an unnerving feeling, the werewolf noted, as he crept from room to room trying to make as little sound as possible. He knew better than to try and help his best friend at this point in time. If he tried to intervene with Bellatrix then Greyback would attack them from a flank and the consequences would be disastrous. No, his best plan right now would be to force his opponent to retreat, and then gang up on the witch to get rid of her as well.

After that they would need to figure out just how the pair had managed to enter the sanctuary, but Remus Lupin's bet was on either Voldemort... or Dumbledore's intervention.

A small glass object fell from the nearby table, breaking the silence and forcing the man's attention. Unfortunately, it appeared to have been just what the monster was waiting for, as Greyback crashed through an opposing wall, sending them both onto the ground as his hands wrapped around Lupin's throat.

"Aw, what's wrong cub? I thought you would be happy to see me after all these years. But here you are, living the cozy life and not even giving me a proper greeting."

His grip tightened, while his position managed to keep the opposing wand from directly targeting him.

"I heard you have a new cub yourself. Hopefully he will be coming home soon..."

Moony's mind froze in horror, Harry was due back within the next hour or two at most. If he were to be ambushed... the monstrous images of his godson being turned into a werewolf lit a fire of rage in the rugged man's heart. His free hand shot forward in a blow to the opposing man's throat, causing some shock, and a pleasant amount of choking, for the evil bastard.

Using this moment of weakness Remus brought his legs against his chest, and kicked upwards, throwing the older werewolf back across the room.

"I will _kill you_ before I ever let you near him you monster."

"Ah that's the spirit! Do not disappoint me cub!"

 _***HPBB***_

Sirius Black was, rather embarrassingly, starting to run out of breath as he continued his on-the-move duel with the Death Eater. His cousin certainly had not lost her edge, and the current Black heir was quickly losing ground, and sustaining a few minor injuries for his troubles as well.

The only hope he had was to somehow rendezvous with his best friend and use their superior teamwork, or to outlast the witch and gain outside assistance. The problem was that with the mansion locked down he would be unable to contact the outside world, and Dobby would not be able to give the location until the spell was ended.

For now, they were on their own.

Dodging another Cruciatus curse the man retaliated with a flurry of his own magic, attempting to catch his opponent by surprise and perhaps deal enough damage that it could force a retreat.

Something deep in his mind was urging him on, forcing him to take more risks than even he usually would, but what was it?

A wayward spell struck the clock centered on the wall, causing it to crash down and chime out due to the damage. This single event seemed to be enough to break through the fog covering his mind.

Harry

His godson was due back in less than an hour, if he stumbled onto this he could be caught in the crossfire. A wayward unforgivable, or Merlin forbid Greyback mauling him, the thought sent fear and rage down the former convicts spine.

His attack force doubled, earning a startled cry from the witch as she struggled to defend herself. Sirius Black was not going to let this happen, he was done letting Harry fend for himself, done letting his pup protect others at his own expense, and was beyond done with seeing him injured.

 _***HPBB***_

Claws tore into his side, eliciting a wince of pain as he slammed his own fist into the opposing man's stomach.

An open hand reached forward to slash at his face, but was caught by his own and forced into a painful hold which pulled the muscle and strained the bones. Unfortunately his strength was slowly waning with his own stamina, while the opposing man was obviously using one of the many dark potions designed to force a half-transformation.

Once more Lupin found a hand grabbing his clothing, but this time he was thrown up into the ceiling, cracking the structure before falling down onto the floor, gasping for breath. A kick to his chest less than a second later launched him into a nearby wall, and caused blood to pool in his mouth. If this continued on much longer he would not be able to drive Greyback off, would not be able to save Padfoot, and would leave Harry vulnerable. No matter what the older man could not be allowed to roam free in the house.

Two clawed hands were impaled into his shoulders a moment later, and the marauder was thrown up against the wall as blood began to seep through his clothing.

"Such a disappointment cub, all of these years of hiding from me I would have thought you could put up a better fight. A shame really."

"Piss... off..."

Greyback grinned before ripping his hands out of his victim, and pulling back his right arm while holding Remus' throat with his left.

"When you see the boy next tell him the Dark Lord sends his regards."

With that he impaled the younger man with his right arm, forcing blood to be coughed up from the damage.

 _***HPBB***_

"B-bitch..."

An hateful laugh echoed through the room, and hallways beyond, as Bellatrix advanced on Sirius' bloody form currently propped up against a wall.

"So disappointing my _dear_ cousin... so very very disappointing. I was hoping that _you_ would have been worth the effort but alas it was not the case."

"Glad I could disappoint you."

"You always _were_ the disappointment to everyone. Is the boy the same way? Does he look at you with disappointment in his eyes, does he see your failures?"

Sirius spat some blood up into the woman's eyes earning another laugh, and a torture curse for his efforts.

After the pain had ended the Death Eater reached out, gripping his face with her skeletal fingers. "It isn't personal you know, the Dark Lord wants little Potter to suffer, and you were the easiest targets."

A hate filled glare was the only reply the man could manage.

"Don't stress though cousin. Neither you nor your wolfie friend are going to live much longer, and after that well... The Dark Lord has plans for your 'godson' can you imagine how distraught he will be when he fails to save you two? Imagine how that will escalate when his friends begin to die off one at a time, perhaps his two little girlfriends will be saved for last? Do you think the Dark Lord will force little Potty to watch them suffer? To listen to their screams? Maybe he will just send their broken bodies to the boy after the Death Eaters are done with them. Do you think that the boy-who-should-be-dead will kill himself, knowing that everyone he cares about is destined to die because of him?"

"I will... see you... in hell Bellatrix."

"Don't wait up for me Siri, you will be there well before I am."

With that the woman began her 'work' sending weakened cutting curses and bone-breakers into non-lethal parts of his body simply to cause damage without killing him, her sickening laughter increasing as the time went on.

 _***HPBB***_

"M-Moony..."

"Padfoot?" the name was rasped out, mixed with blood and pain, earning silent tears from his best friend as Sirius Black pulled himself into the room along the floor with his one good arm. Prongs always did say he would be too stubborn to give up, and he was proving the man right.

"I-I..." the animagus paused, coughing up blood as his strength failed him once again.

"I'm sorry Padfoot... I couldn't help you... I didn't stand by you all those years ago I didn't..."

"In the past buddy... in the past." With another grunt of effort Sirius pulled himself alongside his best friend, and practically collapsed next to him.

"Got my ass kicked by my bitch of a cousin..."

Laughter escaped from the werewolf's lips, followed by coughing. "You are never going to live this down... last fight you lose and it is to a girl..."

"H-hey now I don't think there is any _proof_ she is a girl..."

Another pained laugh escaped there blonde man.

"Did they leave?"

"Y-yeah Moony, Bella gave some cliché laugh and ran away from my sheer awesome."

"Th-that's good... cub will be back soon..."

"I-I know. I wish he didn't have to see us like this."

"But I hope to say goodbye to him one last time."

"Me too..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Padfoot, Moony you guys home?" Harry called out as he exited the Floo system into the ancestral Black home. In an instant Excalibur appeared in his hand as his trunk was dropped to the ground.

The room lay in utter ruin, scorch marks marred the walls, the furniture was torn apart, and little of value lay undestroyed.

It was a scene from a warzone, rather than the house he had found comfort in over the summer. Before he could begin rushing through the rooms screaming his head off Hermione appeared behind him. "Harry is every..."

"Contact the Aurors and Madam Pomfrey. Have Luna and Neville do the same." His order snapped the young Granger from her shock, as she nodded and disappeared in green flames once again.

Combat instincts honed over the course of a year and a half began surging through the young boy's mind as he crept from room to room, clearing them slowly to avoid being ambushed and listening for anyway wayward sounds. Finally he came upon the scene of his two godfathers, practically drenched in their own blood.

"SIRIUS, REMUS!"

Tactical thoughts were abandoned as he rushed to their side, earning slight groans from both.

"Pup?"

"I'm right here just hold on. Hermione is contacting the medics, everything will be okay."

"N-not this time cub..."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare die on me! I need you two, I need..."

"Y-your hand pup..."

Harry instinctively knew what was being asked and gently, yet firmly, took the hands of his two godfathers, showing he was right there with them.

"It will be okay... I promise it will be okay..."

"Pup..." Sirius whispered out, before guiding the boy's hand onto his own faint heartbeat and swallowing painfully. "That thing you told us about..."

Remus nodded, the two had silently agreed on it moments before Harry's own arrival, the last thing they could give him.

"N-no... you are going to be okay, you both are going to be okay! There is no reason to..."

"Let us protect you. Let us be there one last time... let us give you one last gift Harry. Let us be the godfathers that we were supposed to. To protect and care for you..."

"I don't care about any of that, I just want you to stay with me."

"Please cub, please let us be selfish this one time, allow us to do what we should have years ago and be the parents that..."

"That we should have been."

As Harry wept, and nodded his head, he began to gently give into the pulling sensation he felt.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry..." A hand gently grasped his own while two bodies were lifted out on stretchers, covered in white sheets. "I am so sorry." Luna whispered as she gave a gentle squeeze to show her support.

The medics had arrived minutes after being contacted, but by then it was too late. The doctors had been quick to assure the teens that even if they had been contacted earlier it would not have mattered, the injuries had been far too severe for them to heal even if the battle had occurred in St. Mungos itself.

Tonks had arrived less than an hour later with Amelia Bones, and had tried to pull the boy into a hug, only for him to go wide eyed and avoid her. The metamorph had excused herself on the basis of 'investigating the scene' only to find an empty room and sob alone.

"Based on the evidence we can assume that the attackers were Bellatrix Lestrange and Greyback. However the fact that they managed to get through the wards is far more worrying."

The boy-who-lived didn't even respond, his eyes simply staring at a wall as Luna gently sat him down. Hermione had gone to find her parents to ensure they were alive, and to figure out what they would do next.

Neville was still being interviewed nearby.

"Ma'am" one of the Aurors called out, as they entered the room. "It appears as though our suspicions were correct, there is a faint magical mingled with the wards, it appears to be that of Albus Dumbledore."

"He warned me..." Harry whispered, his eyes still pointed straight ahead in an unseeing gaze.

"Mr. Potter, this is _not_ your fault. I can assure you that Dumbledore will be brought in for questioning, I don't give a damn if he stands against the Dark Lord or not, this is assisted murder and he will pay for it."

With that she got up to leave, and was replaced a moment later by Hermione.

"Apparently Dobby managed to get them out after Sirius summoned him... he saved their lives. Harry... I am so so sorry."

"They are okay?"

The bushy-haired witch nodded, although she wasn't quite sure if Harry had seen the gesture or not. "We talked it over and I convinced them to take an extended vacation in Australia for now. They have family friends down there so it should be safe."

"Good, what about..."

"My father is used to threats and attempts on his life, but he has agreed to lay low for right now, especially after the article. He will be taking a trip to Sweden."

"Gran isn't going anywhere" Neville announced as he walked over. "I sent her a message and her reply was 'If he comes after me I guarantee he will regret it'. She has extended that offer to both of your parents." the Longbottom heir glanced between the two girls, who nodded gratefully.

"You three should take her up on the offer. It will be safer."

Hermione moved from her spot next to her boyfriend to kneel in front of him, forcing his attention. "What about you Harry? Will you come with us?"

"No, Dumbledore has made it clear that _this_ is the consequences for my defiance... you are not safe with..."

"Bullshit!"

The bookworm's interruption seemed to snap the other three students from their thoughts as they gaped at her.

"We are not _safer_ without you Harry, and the old bastard has made it clear that he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Even if we separate from you we will still be targeted. _We_ are far safer with you than apart."

"I agree, he went after your family Harry, it is obvious he is too cowardly to go after you."

Luna nodded in agreement with the other boy, "Which means we will be staying with _you_. I do think we should choose somewhere else to live for the time being though... we are going to get through this Harry, I promise."

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced up from the photo album he had taken to staring at in his free time. Of those pictured all but one were dead, and the remaining man was a 'dead man walking' after his betrayals anyway.

"Director Bones"

"Please, just Amelia for now. I wanted to give you an update personally. When Aurors went to confront Dumbledore we found that his house was empty. It appears he left shortly after his forced retirement. There is a warrant out for his arrest."

"But you cannot spare the Aurors with Voldemort's return."

She nodded sadly, "I am truly sorry Harry, I promise you this is not over, but right now..."

"Right now the murdering psychopathic madman takes priority, I understand and agree. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Right now just keep yourself and those you care about safe. Once we deal with the Dark Lord and his cronies my department _will_ be going after Dumbledore, I swear it."

Harry nodded, and the woman departed with a sad expression on her face. The boy was far worse than she thought he would be, there was almost nothing left behind those emerald-green eyes of his.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see you after class."

Harry nodded at McGonagall's 'request' and held back while his two friends eyed the situation wearily.

"I promise he will be along shortly."

Hermione and Neville gave reluctant nods, before departing and leaving the two alone in the Transfiguration classroom.

"Harry... I am so sorry about what happened. If I had known Al... that Dumbledore would do such a thing..."

"He seems to be quite deceitful when it comes to his actions."

"Yes... he does. There has still been no sign of him though and... Harry, I know how ridiculous this might sound but... how are you doing?"

"The last two people that could ever be considered parents to me were killed because I disobeyed an order to return to an abusive home... I put my own happiness above..."

"You put _your safety_ above the _threats_ of an old manipulative bastard. _We_ are the adults Harry, not you. It is _our_ job to protect _you_ , not the other way around. You should have been removed from that hellhole years ago... I should have forced his hand years ago..."

"If you had there is a good chance it would be _you_ lying in that morgue."

"Better me than Sirius and Remus."

Harry's eyes snapped up, burning in rage. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you _dare_ assume your life lesser than theirs. I lived almost my entire life with that mentality and look where it got me. My parents are dead, my godfathers are dead, I have a total of three friends and their parents are all in danger, I have been beaten, abused, tortured, and killed..."

"Yet you are still here, you are still _standing_. Do not let him, or anyone else, take this from you Harry. Do _not_ let those senile old monsters win."

"Then do not _think_ about sacrificing yourself."

"Agreed"

 _***HPBB***_

"Sirius... Remus... Harry... I am so sorry. I failed you... I failed _all_ of you." Tonks sobbed in the silence of her apartment.

If she had only been there, she could have saved them. If she had not volunteered to help her former mentor chase down a lead on Death Eater activity she could have helped them, could have saved two of the three lives that had come to matter most to her, save for her own parents. Could have saved a young boy from further loss.

Instead she had failed them, and now Harry hated her. Bones had claimed otherwise but she had seen it on his face the moment she had come into the room, when she had moved to try and comfort him, and perhaps herself as well.

He had moved back from her, distanced himself.

Whatever remained of her broken heart had shattered even more.

Now she was alone. Mourning the death of her former lover and her cousin in a dark, empty room.

'Not as alone as Harry is... you still have family, still have your mother and father, _bitch_. What does _he_ have? What _hasn't_ been taken from him?' a cruel voice whispered in her mind, earning further tears from the Auror.

"I am sorry Harry... so so sorry..."

 _***HPBB***_

 _Harry James Potter,_

 _You are hereby invited to the combined will reading of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin this coming Sunday, May 28_ _th_ _._

 _-Black Family account Manager, Gringotts_

 _***HPBB***_

"Is this official?" the raven-haired boy inquired, before passing the letter to the Longbottom heir, who moved it away from the bushy-haired girl's attempts to snatch it from him.

"Looks that way, official seals and everything. I would still be careful though Harry, Merlin knows what that twinkly eyed jackarse is up to."

"You could ask Tonks to go along, I am sure she..." the cheerful blonde began, before she was swiftly interrupted.

"No! No I am sure I will be fine, plus she is probably busy with everything going on."

"Harry... is something wrong between you two? I mean you haven't said ten words to her since..."

"Nothing is wrong, I just... nothing is wrong."

The three friends shared a concerned look as the raven-haired boy's attention turned back to studying for the end-of-year exams.

 _***HPBB***_


	37. Year Five Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Fifth Year Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

 _ **None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form**_

 _***HPBB***_

 **-One way to have a discussion-**

"Luna maybe we should wait."

"Hermione if we keep waiting we will keep wasting time, and I don't know about you but I am _ready_... to date Harry..."

The bushy-haired witch rolled her eyes, Luna was _obviously_ implying something else. "Okay fine, so the plan is what, ambush him in his room, lock the door, and force him to listen as we demand a polygamous relationship?"

"Yes"

"Brilliant" the older girl deadpanned, with no small amount of sarcasm.

As the two girls reached the door Hermione took a deep breath and pushed it open. "Harry, we need to..." the room was empty though, although the door to the connecting bathroom was slightly ajar.

"Maybe he is using the loo?"

"Perfect!" Luna exclaimed, and grabbed the youngest Granger's hand while pulling her towards their new destination, "He won't be able to escape this..."

Both girls froze as they entered the room, Harry was most definitely _not_ using the loo, if the large amount of steam and the figure moving behind the distorted glass concealing his personal shower was any indication.

"He is... busy apparently..."

Luna nodded, as both girls continued to stare at the blurry form. "Well... we _did_ want to talk to him about this, what better time than the present?"

"Luna, you can't be seriou..."

The blonde had stripped down before Hermione could even finish her statement, earning a grumble but followup from the Gryffindor.

When the shower door opened, and Harry yelped in surprise at the two pairs of _very soft_ hands that gently began touching him, the older girl was the one to explain their actions.

"Harry, we need to talk about this relationship the three of us are in... Luna and I have some ideas."

 _***HPBB***_

 _ **-**_ **The (pause for dramatic silence) Talk-**

"Mom I reallllly don't think this is a good idea."

"Nonsense dear, with the three of you beginning a relationship the adults in this house have decided that it is time you all receive 'the talk' concerning your actions and the consequences of them."

"I understand that mom, and I am perfectly fine with you talking to Luna and me but... why does Harry have to talk with _all_ of the men."

"Because he is dating two of their daughters, Sirius and Remus are insisting on being there for their 'godfatherly duties'."

"B-but what if..."

"Honey _relax_ it is just a 'bird and the bees' talk. Tell you what, if they don't take it seriously I can talk with him afterwards okay?"

"Okay..."

 _***HPBB***_

 _-Meanwhile-_

"Alright Harry it is time for a man to man talk, since you are going to be dating my _precious_ angel..."

"And my cute little Snorkack"

"Then we need to set some ground rules and have a conversation about what you are _not_ allowed to be doing."

"You see pup..." Sirius interrupted the two other fathers, earning a slight glare, "there comes a time in every young wizards life where..."

 _***HPBB***_

Hours later Harry emerged from the room, looking rather confused as he slowly sank into a free cushion. Luna and Hermione, who had been anxiously waiting nearby, joined him moments later.

"Harry... are you okay?"

"I... think so?"

The blonde took the initiative next, "Do you have any... questions?"

"Uh... yeah, so am I supposed to sniff your butt _before_ I catch the snitch with the Nargles, or after we get married?"

Both girls sat dumbfounded, blinking once or twice in confusion before Hermione decided to answer his question, "MOM!"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-First time-**

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and the two Granger parents sat around the kitchen happily enjoying their breakfast when a dull thud, followed by a sliding sound and then another dull thud was heard coming from the stairs. Before the adults could figure out what had made the noise Hermione and Luna _crawled_ their way into the room, before managing to ease their way into two chairs, whimpering the entire time.

"Are you two... okay?"

"Y-yeah it is just... we were up late..."

"Uh huh" Tonks replied, a grin appearing on her face, "so Harry was a bit... _rough_ with you two huh?"

The sound of a glass shattering, as Hermione's father developed a horrific eye twitch, after shattering the mug he had been holding, broke the silence but was mostly ignored.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Now Hermione, we need to discuss something. I know the three of you are being safe but... well the thing is that teenage boys... they..."

"Don't last long" Tonks chimed in with a grin.

"I am going to murder him..." Jack Granger muttered, looking around for a knife, or fork, or even spoon at this point.

"Now dear, you are _not_ going to kill their boyfriend."

"She is right, plus look on the bright side Jack." Sirius happily interrupted, earning a glare.

"And that would be _what?_ "

"Well, every guys knows that after another guys first time he gets made fun of for how _awful_ he was. It is tradition after all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks for remind us 'Six second Sirius'." Remus remarked with a smirk.

The Black heir promptly dove across the table, tackling the werewolf while shouting something that sounded like "TRAITOR!"

" _Anyways!_ Look dear, despite their... oddities the others are right. A boy does not perform very well on his first... or even his tenth time. Nerves and such. So give him some time and he will be able to last much longer."

"L-longer!?"

Luna looked over at the bushy-haired witch, an expression of sheer horror in her eyes as the same look was returned. "We are going to need more girls..."

"Yes, longer. Hermione... what is wrong?"

"Mom... we _just_ got to sleep an hour ago... we have been at it since _eight last night_..."

"B-b-but it is almost ten!" Remus' mind had begun shutting down at this point, while Jack Granger had gone comatose.

"I KNOW!"

"T-t-twelve _hours!?_ " Sirius stuttered

Seconds later the boy-who-shagged entered the room, not surprisingly very happy, until he noticed the looks on his two lovers' faces.

"Is... is something wrong? I didn't hurt you last night did I? If I did I didn't mean to..."

"Harry... we need to get you more girlfriends..." Luna whispered.

"So... any room in the roster for an older witch?" Tonks inquired with a seductive gleam in her eye.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Birthdays-**

Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger were sitting outside, trying desperately to figure out a gift for their boyfriend's birthday that was a mere three days away.

"I don't see why this is so hard, I mean we have bought him Christmas gifts before..."

"And made him some, but this year is different Hermione."

"Because we are dating him?"

"That and I just received _his_ gift this morning... it was a trampoline."

"Yes Luna, I am well aware, considering you _demanded_ that we use it for our 'meeting'." And indeed the blonde had, since they were both still sitting on said object, with Luna taking time to happily bounce around every few minutes.

"Oh come on, this is the _best gift ever!"_

"Luna, while I understand your excitement over this I do not think that this changes the need to make his birthday any more extravagant than..."

"I heard he is getting you a lifetime membership to an exclusive book club for your birthday."

Hermione paused, her eyes dulling for a moment and the thought of all the unrestricted knowledge and reading that would be available to her.

"You know... they say you only turn fifteen once... we really _should_ do more for him."

"My thoughts exactly, I heard that Fleur and her sister have been writing him lately... perhaps they could come up and 'visit' us for a day or two."

"Are you suggesting..."

"Oh come on Hermione we _both_ know you aren't _that_ sheltered..."

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Like a KitKat bar-**

Albus 'sodding' Dumbledore was enjoying a very relaxing meal of 90% sugar 5% chocolate and 5% actual nutrition when the room seemed to quiet down just a tad, before he could ask his favorite Death Ea... I mean friend Severus he found himself lifted up into the air, as a young man's voice called out.

"I am going to break you"

"Wh-what?" The Headmaster wasn't quite sure what was happening, but everyone else seemed to simply be staring in shock and confusion.

"Like a KitKat bar..."

"Wha..."

The old man was promptly brought down toward the ground, and his back broken over the boy-who-lived's knee with a sickening crunch.

"OH GOD MY BACK! NOT EVEN ANY WARNING EITHER, LIKE A FREAKING NINJA! OH BOO, OH BOO ON YOU SIR!"

 _***HPBB***_

"After a few days of rehabilitation in Madam Pomfrey's most excellent care I have made a complete recovery." Dumbledore happily exclaimed, while the various professors shrugged, most not really caring all that much after the past few years of crap.

"And that is why..." Before he could continue the elder wizard, once again, found himself lifted into the air, and brought down on Harry Potter's knee.

"OH GOD AGAIN!? WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, IT WAS LIKE A PACK OF FIRECRACKERS GOING OFF!"

 _***HPBB***_

"I know what you are all thinking 'but Albus surely you must be crippled for life after that _monster_ broke your back _twice'_ but that is where you would be WRONG. For you see I have _once again_ made a miraculous recovery... ONCE MORE have I returned from the edge of crippling paralysis to..."

At this point none of the teachers even noticed Dumbledore being picked up by the boy, and having his back broken once more over his knee.

"OH COME ON, WHERE WERE YOU GUYS ON THAT ONE! THIS IS LIKE A WAKING NIGHTMARE!"

"Minerva, is there a reason why Mr. Potter continues breaking Albus' back over and over again... not that I am complaining really but the shouting is a tad annoying."

"Ah yes, that is because he is 'done carrying the old man's bullshit around' and he has decided that 'it is time for the bastard to take on the weight of his own screw-ups."

"And that means having his back broken repeatedly?"

"Eh, close enough Filius."

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Breakout-**

The Dark Wanker 'he-who-must-not-get-a-tan' slowly slithered through the halls of Azkaban prison, as in _literally_ slithering around on his stomach. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and earned him a horrid case of 'stone burn' and had created more than a few knots in his back that the man-snake-thing would be regretting for the next week at least. But he was a Slytherin, and figured it would be 'cool' to act like a snake...

It was time, time for his vengeance to be sprung, for his dark minions to be freed and join him in their epic crusade against anyone who _dared_ to be born with different parents, the bastards.

Coming upon the first jail cell he spotted his target, "Bellatrix, come forth my most loyal follower and..."

"Uhmmm who the hell are you?"

"Wh-what? It is me! LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"Uhm no, my Lord would definitely _not_ turn himself into a pasty bald noseless creep." the woman replied, before returning back to her bed to stare at a newspaper magazine featuring Harry Potter with a dreamy sigh.

"Bella..." the Dark Lord growled, before dismissing her and moving on to the next prisoner.

 _***HPBB***_

Two hours later and Lord Whats-his-face had yet to recruit a single Death Eater to his cause. None had believed his incredibly stupid story about being resurrected by a dead man and a fourteen year old boy, especially since he couldn't quite explain _why_ he had chosen such an obvious and stupid looking body.

Finally he reached the last compartment, one that was fortified beyond all others, with dozens of barricades, locks, traps, wards, snake pits, landmines, video cameras, and a rather intricate looking 'jump puzzle' that required precise timing and skill.

After attempting, and failing, at conquering the protections for six _more_ hours the man finally reached his destination, surely whomever was kept here would be a dark warrior beyond all belief. Perhaps it was an ancient demon that could be enslaved, or an immortal God trapped for defying reality, or maybe...

"Ah hem..."

Ruby-red eyes met an ungodly amount of pink, and the most feared man alive winced from the shock of it all.

"I am madam Umbridge, chief undersecretary for..."

"DEAR GOD NO! AVADA KEDAVARA!"

Even after the sickening bolt of green energy struck the woman she continued on, as if she bore no soul to destroy by the most hated of curses.

"It must be stopped..." Riddle muttered, now understanding why there were no dementors located this deep inside of the fortress, clearly they had all taken flight away from the abomination. He would do everything in his power to destroy this new threat, to save the magical world if need be.

Two days later the corpse of Tom Riddle would be found, no more than a shell of his former glory, laying on the floor in front of Umbridge's cell. Apparently he had slowly lost his sanity, and his mind, after spending too much time around the hated woman.

 _***HPBB***_

 **A/N** Not my best work but I have been feeling somewhat uninspired lately with the outtakes... on a side note does anyone else find the idea of Luna with a trampoline to be the _most_ adorable thing ever?


	38. Vengeance

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Vengeance

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Nothing is wrong, I just... nothing is wrong."_

 _The three friends shared a concerned look as the raven-haired boy's attention turned back to studying for the end-of-year exams._

 _***HPBB***_

"Master, please allow me the honor of serving you."

"You have already proven yourself to me Bellatrix, removing the blood traitor in your family has shown your allegiances without a doubt."

"Yes my master, but I wish to show my skill as your greatest follower, as your _true_ lieutenant."

The pale monster gave a thoughtful hum, before nodding. "Very well Bellatrix, you know your target. I want you to... send a message, a warning at first. Let it be known what happens to those who dare to defy me, what the consequences of standing against the tide of my rage will be."

"Of course master! It shall be done!"

With that the deranged woman practically skipped off, throwing a dark smirk towards both Snape and Lucious Malfoy as she did so. Soon the Dark Lord would see her true worth, and would recognize her above all others.

 _***HPBB***_

"Welcome Lord Potter"

The boy bowed to the Goblin, before taking the offered seat at sole table in the room.

"We are only waiting on a few others, please sit and relax until their arrival."

Glancing to his left the boy sent a small smile to his Transfiguration professor, who gave him a comforting nod back. Moments later the doors reopened, and in walked the one person Harry had been dreading to see more than anyone else.

Nymphadora Tonks, and a woman that appeared to be her mother.

Immediately, the boy bowed his head, trying to avoid even looking at the woman as his knuckles paled due to the force at which he was squeezing his hands together.

"Andromeda, Tonks how are you two?"

"I have been better Minerva, and yourself?"

"The same, I wish we were meeting on better circumstances."

"As do I... Nymphadora, are you alright?"

The younger woman had been staring at the boy in silence while the adults conversed, and was brought out of her thoughts by her mother, not even bothering to correct her on the use of her first name. "What? Yeah I'm fine..."

The two older women exchanged worried glances, before taking their seats.

"Now that all of the parties have assembled we will begin."

The Goblin brought out an official looking scroll, before clearing his throat.

 _I Sirius Orion Black, being of relatively sound mind and raw untamed awesome hereby give my last will and testament. All others proceeding this are thus null and void._

 _To Minerva McGonagall, my favorite teacher and the one woman who put up with my shit longer than anyone else in this world, I leave ten thousand Galleons for medical care due to mental anguish._

The woman smiled, and rolled her eyes at the man's antics, only he would give her money for the assumed 'mental anguish'. In reality the four boys had always been some of her favorite all time students.

 _To my dear, and favorite, cousin Andromeda Tonks I leave twenty thousand Galleons, along with a signed certificate of reinstatement into the Black Family if you so desire. Just make sure that the political climate is right before you make yourself a target._

The woman nodded, if she signed it now it would undoubtedly make her a target for the Dark Lord and his followers, but the gesture still brought a tear to her eyes.

 _To my favorite niece with the best first name in the whole wide world..._

The Metamorph growled at the letter, silently threatening serious bodily harm on the deceased man.

 _I leave ten thousand Galleons, and the hopes that you marry my dumbarse best friend._

A second later the woman broke down silently, as tears flowed down her face. Obviously Sirius hadn't expected Remus to die with him when he had written this.

 _To my best friend in the entire world Remus Lupin, I leave fifty thousand Galleons, along with a summer home on the beach. Moony... stop being such a prat and let go of your damn pride! Lord the amount of time Prongs and I have tried to help you only for your stupid arseholery to get in the way... It is time you start taking care of yourself, my niece, and our godson._

Harry seemed to shrink in on himself even more while Tonks' face had turned red due to the stress and tears.

 _Finally to my godson... Harry, there are no words to express how much I regret not being there for you. I can only hope that when this is read I have had an entire lifetime to make it up to you. I know that you do not care about money or possessions, but I want you to have a life where you do not need to worry about these things. The kind of life you always SHOULD have had. Thus I leave everything else to you pup. Live free, love those two girls of yours, have lots of children, laugh often, prank as much as you can, bring smiles and hope to those around you in the way that only you can. I love you Harry, and we are so very proud of you._

 _Sirius 'Padfoot' Orion Black_

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry..."

The boy turned, his eyes full of tears as his gaze found that of Tonks. She was standing awkwardly a dozen feet from him, her hand clasping the upper part of her opposite arm awkwardly, as if she was trying to figure out how to approach him.

"I... can't do this right now... I'm sorry." With that he practically fled from the room, leaving the Auror to desperately hold back a silent sob.

"Nymphadora..."

"He hates me mom... and why shouldn't he? I took away his godparents from him. I took away the only family he had left..."

"You did no such thing dear..."

"If I had been there... If I hadn't taken that stupid assignment..."

"Then there is a good chance you would be lying in a coffin as well, and then Harry would have one less person he could depend on. He is just trying to cope Nymphadora, give him a bit of time and space. I am sure he will come around."

"A-and if he doesn't? What happens if he... if he hates me forever..."

"Based on what I have heard about him from you I have no doubts that will not come to pass. Just give him time sweetheart, just as you need time to heal so does he."

The younger girl nodded, before turning and embracing her mother in a hug. She just hoped that the boy would allow himself to mourn with someone.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter"

"Director Bones"

"I have a few things I would like to discuss with you concerning the case against Albus Dumbledore. Would you be able to stop in tomorrow afternoon?"

The boy nodded at the image being projected in the Floo system.

"If you could also bring along Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom I would appreciate it. I want to get a full accounting of everything that has happened concerning the old man and your fourth year. The incidents involving first through third are well documented but those involving the Tri-wizard Tournament are not."

"I thought there wasn't anything that _could_ be done. That it was all in the rules."

"Perhaps, but you never know where the old man might have manipulated something to his own ends. I want to ensure that when he _is_ caught he pays for _every_ crime."

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter sat down in his room, before retrieving the book he had hidden in a nearby dresser. It was something he had discovered in the Black Family library a few days prior and since then had devoted more than one sleepless night to studying it.

It concerned the mind arts, how to shield ones mind from intrusion and potentially even invade another person's memories. The aggressive part he wasn't interested in, at least not in actually performing it, but he _did_ need to learn the methods of control. How to navigate another person's mind and memories, how to control the magic involved and to keep distinctions in ones' own mind between what the book referred to as 'self memories' and 'foreign memories'.

He needed this training, needed to understand before he could feel comfortable even touching someone again.

 _***HPBB***_

The quartet of friends made their way down the empty halls towards the office of the DMLE. It was a bit later than they had originally planned, but with school still in session for a few more weeks they simply hadn't been able to leave any earlier.

Even then it had been difficult, and the temporary Headmaster had insisted that they Floo directly into the Ministry itself rather than risk any other forms of transportation.

"A bit creepy... walking around down here after hours..."

Luna nodded at the blonde boy, before moving just a bit closer to her boyfriend. It was _beyond_ creepy to her. Something just didn't feel right.

"Well according to the directions Director Bones' office is right up..."

The four froze as hideous laughter echoed down the hallway, "Remember what we talked about Bonsey, and keep in mind that we _do_ know where dear Susan goes to school... tah tah."

Peeking around the corner Neville froze as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange happily skip down the hallway from where she had emerged from the Director's office.

"B-Bellatrix..."

The growl of rage from behind was the only warning the Longbottom heir would receive, before Harry rounded the corner and chased after her, barely pausing to shout back at them to check on Susan's aunt.

Neville took charge immediately, directing Luna towards the room while he and Hermione chased after their friend, there was no chance in hell he was going to let Harry face that monster alone.

 _***HPBB***_

"BELLATRIX!"

The crazed woman turned to look behind her, before giggling madly. "Oh look its wittle potty wotty. Aw are you sad cause mean old Bella took you _pet_ from you? I can buy you a new one if you want."

The boy ignored her, continuing to charge full speed with hate filled eyes.

"Come on little potty, come and chase me, come avenge your furry friends."

"I am going to _kill you!_ "

"That's the spirit! Come now better hurry, if I make it to the Floos you will _never_ catch up!"

Gritting his teeth Harry pushed himself just a bit faster, as he struggled to close the distance between them.

 _***HPBB***_

"Madam Bones!"

The woman groaned in agony as she struggled to reach her emergency contact switch. A young blonde girl came rushing in, Luna Lovegood if her briefly functioning memory was correct. Poor girl looked absolutely terrified.

"What can I do?"

"R-r-ribbon"

The teenager looked to where the woman was gesturing, and quickly pulled on the brightly colored red ribbon that was underneath the director's desk.

"Okay, now what?"

"C-c-cruciatus, j-just need some t-time..."

The girl nodded, before going to the nearby cabinet and retrieving a few pain dulling potions before returning to the older woman.

"These might help"

Nodding in gratitude the Bones matron allowed herself to be gently propped up, the Lovegood child had a future as a mediwitch with how gentle the girl was. Moments later her theory was only further strengthened as the young blonde helped her drink the concoction, helping to ease the pain and increase her focus.

"Aurors will be here shortly."

"I will stay with you until then."

"Y-your friends..."

"Harry will be fine, he promised me he will be fine..."

Amelia Bones could not help but notice the hint of fear that laced the innocent girl's tone.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry stood in an empty hallway, his senses straining for any hint of movement or clue as to where the psychotic bitch had run off to. All of the door were closed, nothing was obviously disturbed but he _knew_ that he had nearly caught up with her, that is until she had turned the corner and then simply vanished.

Did she have a cloak of invisibility? No, she would not have had time to pull it out. He also knew enough about magical transportation to know that the Ministry was warded against anything save for Floos.

Perhaps she had used an illusion charm. He could always use his magic and tear the hallway apart just to be sure. The boy slowly made his way towards the other end of the corridor, that is until the door on his right exploded violently, throwing him into the wall.

"Awww poor little potty, you fell down and hurt yourself didn't you? Why don't you let Auntie Bella help with that?"

The boy-who-lived replied with a growl, before launching a wave of magic into the woman and tossing her back into the room she had emerged from.

Down the hall Hermione and Neville finally had caught up with the pair of duelists.

"HARRY!"

Emerald eyes turned towards them for a moment, before a gesture caused the ceiling and walls of the hallway to collapse, blocking them from intervening.

"Bloody freaking shite! Hermione go around I'm going to try and get through."

The bushy-haired witch nodded, before dashing down a nearby hallway, ignoring her already labored breathing. They should have known Harry would prevent their interference and protect them against the psychotic woman.

 _***HPBB***_

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt of lightning arced towards the boy, before a sword was brought up in front of him, parting the energy like water and dissipating it into the air.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared in shock.

"Excalibur can cut through _all_ things. Including magic."

Forcing down the fear that threatened to boil up through her chest the Death Eater immediately attempted to come up with an alternative plan.

"So are you going to cut me up then Potty? Your godfathers must be so _proud_ of you!"

"Oh no, I am not going to use the sword on _you_ Bellatrix, because I am going to kill you with my bare hands!"

The woman cackled madly, unfortunately for her in the process of doing so she missed the boy charging into her, landing them both further in the room she had emerged from.

A flick of her wrist threw him into a nearby wall, and allowed the boy to get a glimpse of their surroundings. It appeared as though they were in a Potions room, complete with dozens of vials of various fluids laid out on several large wooden tables which dominated the floor.

It was dark too, and Harry idly wondered if there was a law in place concerning Potion areas and the lack of outside light.

A soft pop forced the teen to launch himself out of the path of a barrage of spells, drawing his own wand as he returned fire while on the move. Unfortunately Bellatrix had _decades_ of experience on him in terms of charms and hexes, meaning that anything he could throw at her she could block, counter, and return with more finesse.

A wordless blasting charm flipped the table Harry had been using as cover and he was disarmed a second later, but disarmed did not mean _defenseless_ for the boy-who-lived, as Bellatrix soon learned. He crossed the distance between them faster that she thought would be possible, avoiding the few spells she had managed to throw at him.

Just as he swiped towards her face the woman backpedaled, to avoid the blow, then simply to put distance between them despite his pursuit. Eventually, though, she reached a wall and was just able to duck to the side in time to avoid his attack.

Gaping, as his hand _tore_ through the stone wall like paper the Death Eater launched a handful of chairs and smaller tables at the boy, who either swatted them out of the way or simply crouched under them.

By this point she had, once again, managed to put a good deal of distance between them and begin her assault once more, only this time she aimed slightly lower, forcing him to completely change directions to avoid the onslaught rather than ducking or weaving out of the way.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter was beginning to run out of objects to use as protective cover, he needed to make a change, to get close enough that the woman wouldn't be able to use her more powerful verbal spells. A quick glance behind him earned a smile from the boy, as he pulled a few vials from a nearby cabinet. Luckily for him Remus had been able to teach him far more than he had ever learned in Snape's class.

 _***HPBB***_

"Come out come out little Potty wotty, auntie Bella isn't going to hurt you... too much..."

The crazed woman silently made her way across the room to where she had last seen the boy, only to notice that a thick fog was beginning to cover the lower portion of the room, she waved her wand in an attempt to banish it, but whatever she removed was quickly replaced with more a second later.

"Clever little boy, wanting to play hide and seek hm?"

"Why not?" a voice answered her from behind, forcing her to spin and launch a wide angled cutting curse, which hit nothing but air until it sliced into the wall.

"I never had time for games as a child... so why not play now?" the voice echoed once more, seemingly coming from every direction at once.

The woman gritted her teeth, what fun was dueling someone if she couldn't watch them scream in agony?

The soft footsteps spun the woman around once more. Peering into the darkness to try and find her target she found that with the already shadowy room mixed with the fog that now lay at waist height it was a hopeless task. For a second the woman considered simply moving on, why waste time with some stupid little boy?

But she knew better. If she could kill, or better yet capture, the boy here and now she would be given praise beyond any others. There would be no doubt of whom the Dark Lord favored.

Her battle senses screamed out, and her wand sang as a spell was launched to intercept a vial that had been thrown at her. Another was thrown a second later, followed by another, faster and faster small glass bottles are launched from the darkness, carrying unknown and potentially volatile liquids inside. Each is targeted, and destroyed before they can close the gap, but they began to close the distance.

A growl escaped Bellatrix's lips, as she made a wide sweeping gesture, sending a wave of magic that destroyed the remaining with a bright flash. "Is that the best you can..."

One of the few remaining large wooden tables is pushed across the floor towards her, forcing the woman to vault over the object to avoid being slammed against the opposing wall.

Just what Harry had been anticipating.

He was already within arms reach of her by the time the woman's feet touched the floor. As her eyes widened in shock, and her wand raised he was already in action. Her weapon flew across the room with a sweep of his hand, landing somewhere in the darkness beyond them. Her body smashed back into the table by his own before she dropped to the ground a second later.

 _***HPBB***_

Through the darkness, and the spots that appeared and vanished before her own eyes due to the force of the last blow, Bellatrix Lestrange spotted something, an object misplaced since the start of their duel, a tool forgotten about.

Potter's wand

It was close, tantalizingly so, less than ten feet away. But she had to be smart about it. The boy still stood over her, glaring down with hatred filled eyes as the fog began to thin and dissipate.

"What now _Bellatrix_?" Before she could even sneer an answer the teen spoke for her, "I will tell you. I am going to choke the life out of you. You are going to die staring into my eyes with my hands around your neck. But it isn't going to be fast, oh no. You don't _deserve_ that. For my godfathers, for Neville's parents, for _everyone_ you have killed and will try to kill in the future... I am going to make you suffer, to make you scream and struggle for as long as I possibly can. I want you to feel the _terror_ as your life slips away from you."

She began crawling away from him, looking to distance herself from him.

Just a few more feet.

"Is that all Potter? After everything I took from you? Why make it fast? Why not make me suffer hm?"

So close, she could almost touch it.

"Why not _use_ me hm? Show those _Purebloods_ whose boss? Abuse me, _rape_ me, make me _suffer_ , make me _scream_ your name. The Dark Lord would be enraged, he would be so _angry_ at you for touching what is _his_. You want that don't you Potter? To defile me after I have given my body to him? To take what he declared to be _his_ and his alone? Even my husband may not touch me now Potter, but you could. You could _take_ me."

It was a desperate gamble but had worked for her in the past before. Get the target's mind clouded with hatred and lust, get those dark thoughts obscuring their sense of battle and instincts, then when she _did_ strike it would be disastrous.

His eyes glowed, whether at the thought, or in rage of the words she spoke, neither were quite sure. It didn't matter though, her fingers reached the wand and...

He took two steps, his foot crashing down on her hand painfully.

"You didn't think I misplaced this... did you?"

Fear swelled in her chest, he had been toying with her. Powerful hands gripped her shoulders, throwing her up and onto the table as if she was made of feather. Fingers were wrapped around her throat as the teen loomed over her, practically pressing himself into her in the process, allowing for no leverage or means of escape.

A quiet voice, one that had been ignored for countless years, whispered that she had pushed too far, that her sins were finally catching up to her. This was quickly overshadowed by the instinctive fear of having one's air supply cut off.

She flailed and kicked, trying to desperately dislodge the boy, but he held firm. Her fingers scratched at his face, up until he freed one of his arms to hold hers above her head, bending low enough that she could see the rage in his eyes, feel his breath on her face.

Then he squeezed just a little harder.

 _***HPBB***_

By the time that the Auror reinforcements arrived Amelia Bones had recovered enough to give them an annoyed glare at their response time, and to follow this up with orders to go after the Death Eater and Harry.

They located him a few minutes later, helping Neville Longbottom clear away the rubble just in time to catch Hermione Granger entering the hallway from the other end.

A quick sweep located their target, with Neville quietly walking in so as not to startle anyone. His best friend was sitting on one of the few chairs not destroyed in an otherwise chaotic room, the teen's head was bowed, his clothing torn, and more than a few cuts and bruises littered the visible skin.

Still he was alive, and the three remaining teenagers rushed forward, with Luna quickly capturing him in a hug. Meanwhile Moody slowly approached a nearby body on the floor.

"Harry... are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you injured? Do you need a medic?"

He shook his head, before slowly raising his face towards his male friend. "I... I'm sorry Neville..."

"Harry, it is okay you didn't do anything wrong... Bellatrix she... she was a monster Harry. No one is going to blame you." the Longbottom heir gave a glare back at the Aurors, earning a soft chuckle from the director.

"Quite right Mr. Potter, self-defense if ever there was a case of it. Plus the bitch had it coming."

"I... didn't kill her..."

All eyes directed on the boy, up until the retired Auror gave a rough kick to the woman's leg, earning a groan of confirmation.

"Boy's right, bitch ain't dead."

"Harry, why were you apologizing if..."

"I know what she did to you Neville, what she did to my godfathers. I just... I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her."

"Harry..." Hermione whispered softly, while Luna continued to cling to him, crying softly in relief. "You don't need to apologize for that. There is nothing to be ashamed for in not taking a life."

"But I should have..."

"She is right Harry, it just shows you are _still_ you. That no matter what you will stay _you_ and not let those monsters affect you."

"I hate to say it Mr. Potter, but we are going to need to have _another_ talk about what happened. Standard procedure and I assure you that you are not in trouble." Bones called out from where she was leaning against a nearby wall to help support her weight.

"Quite right, plus I wouldn't mind sitting in either Amelia. Apparently my 'replacement' promised the boy a bit of training his fourth year and after this... well I might even consider coming out of retirement if it stays this interesting." Moody laughed, before giving a gentle squeeze of the boy-who-lived's shoulder.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, are you..."

The boy bolted before Tonks could even finish her sentence, leading to a depressed half-sob from the woman. A hand gently found her arm a moment later, and the Auror turned to notice Hermione Granger standing next to her.

"He hates me..."

"No, he doesn't. I don't know what is going on with him right now but he doesn't hate you."

"She is right, Harry tends to bottle up his emotions until someone forces him to talk about them, but I have never known him to _hate_ anyone. Except maybe the people who try to kill him." Luna added from Tonks' other side.

"I took his godparents from him, first by being with them when they chose me instead of him and now..."

"Tonks, he doesn't blame you for that. He wouldn't run away if he did. Harry has been many things but he has never fled from something that he hates. He has run from fear, run from himself, and run from _us_ to try and save us... but never from hate."

"He is probably just trying to protect you. Maybe _he_ feels responsible for their deaths and since you were so close to them... well you know that Dumbledore threatened him so he might want to try and keep you safe."

The woman half-laughed half-cried at the Longbottom's analysis. It would be just like him to try and protect her even now.

"We will try and talk to him about it again. Maybe he will open up this time."

"Just... don't force him okay? I don't want to hurt anything between you four. He needs you now more than ever."

"He needs you as well" the bushy-haired witch noted, "and I think you are starting to realize that you need him just as much. We are relying on each other Tonks, all of us. We want you to be involved in our lives, especially after this war is over."

"I want that too, I just hope Harry shares this desire."

 _***HPBB***_

"Neville"

"Yeah Harry?"

It was the last day of class before summer, which meant a few minor ending ceremonies, that none of the four cared about, and the train ride back. Harry himself had already spoken with Shacklebolt about skipping the Hogwarts Express. His argument had been brief and simple, the Dark Lord was making him a target, and so the less he was around the other students the safer they would be. The temporary Headmaster had agreed, and permitted the boy to use the Floo system for travel.

"You know Amelia Bones pretty well right?"

The blonde nodded, "I had a lot of time to get to know her when I was with Susan over the summers. Why?"

"Do you trust her?"

Neville blinked in surprised, not the question he had ever expected being asked. "Uh, yeah I trust her. Why?"

"I mean _really_ trust her Neville. That she is one of the good guys. That she doesn't have Death Eater ties. This is serious Neville, if you have any doubts..."

"I don't"

The teens head nodded, "I need to setup another meeting with her."

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter, first and foremost I want to thank you again for your timely rescue. Although you might not have realized it at the time we heard your voices from down the hall, which was the only reason that Bellatrix decided to cut our 'chat' short. That and she had been threatening my niece, Merlin knows what she would have done if..."

"I am glad I could help, you don't mind that I brought my friends along do you? I don't like keeping secrets from them."

"I understand completely Mr. Potter. Is it okay if Moody and Tonks join us?"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking rather uncomfortable which created more than a little concern for the elderly woman.

"If you don't..."

"No... no it is okay."

A few minutes later the other two individuals entered the room, with Tonks staying back at a far wall to create a bit of space between her and the boy-who-lived.

"Now then Mr. Potter, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I have a question for you, what would you do if you had a massive amount of information on Death Eaters?"

 _***HPBB***_


	39. Dominoes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Dominoes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Now then Mr. Potter, what did you wish to speak to me about?"_

" _I have a question for you, what would you do if you had a massive amount of information on Death Eaters?"_

 _***HPBB***_

The room had fallen into silence at the boy's inquiry, with even Moody stricken mute. Had the boy taken something from Lestrange without them noticing? Considering his past dealings with adults it didn't surprise the director of the DMLE in the slightest that he might not trust them. It seemed that he was hiding something, perhaps even from his friends

"Could you elaborate Mr. Potter?"

"Have you... spoken to Bellatrix?"

"No, she is currently under lock-down in a hidden location. After the last breakout we decided to switch from relying on Azkaban for the time being."

He nodded, before taking, and releasing, a deep breath. "You can probably release her if you want... she can't harm anyone anymore."

"With all due respects Mr. Potter, even without a wand..."

"I ripped the magic out of her body."

If the room had been 'silent' before it was _deathly_ so now. "You... what?"

"I discovered about a year ago that I could absorb magic from the area around me, and take on the traits of creatures I touched for extended periods of time. But during the winter holidays..." He paused, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over at the memories of his godparents. They might not have been perfect but they still loved him.

"When I found them they wanted to give me one last gift, to try and protect me..."

"You used the technique on them." Hermione finished, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mr. Potter what does this..."

"With creatures it was traits, things like strength or durability well beyond normal. With _people_... I take something else. It was memories, feelings, emotions, and even magic."

"Wait... so when you touched Remus..." Tonks interrupted, earning a sad nod from the teenager. "You absorbed his feelings for me..."

"And his enhanced senses, and instincts..."

"Oh Harry, that is why you didn't want to be around me..."

"I... can't keep them separate anymore..." and like that the floodgates opened, tears pouring down his face as the the fifteen year old boy had a mental breakdown. "I can't tell _who I am_ anymore! Sirius, Remus, Harry... they are all just images, memories that are being mixed! I feel conflicting things towards _everyone_."

"You love her" Luna whispered in surprise.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO! I JUST... I just..."

"Is it the same with Bellatrix? Did you take on her personality too?" Bones called out, trying to calm the boy by switching his focus to a different topic.

"No, after Remus and Sirius I didn't want to risk anyone else, so I started studying Occlumency. I learned how to focus enough to _chose_ what I took from her."

"So you took just her memories of the Death Eaters?"

A nod confirmed the grizzled retired Aurors suspicions.

"Mr. Potter, why don't we take a short break. Get a drink of water, talk with your friends, and just relax a bit. We can continue afterwards."

Nodding gratefully the boy stood and departed, with his three companions following closely after.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

"What, that I feel as though I am losing my mind? That I wake up everyday and have to remind myself that I am _me_ and not Sirius Black or Remus Lupin? That I have... _feelings_ towards Tonks?"

"And what are those feelings?" Luna inquired, shifting the conversation from Hermione and Harry over to her.

"I don't _know_. They are mixture of familial love from Sirius, romantic desire from Remus, and seeing her as an older sister from me. They just... I can't keep them separate when I am around her. I am so sorry that..."

"Don't apologize, never apologize for caring about someone." the bookworm interrupted.

"I feel as though I am cheating on you, that by having these feelings I..."

"We don't blame you for this Harry, you didn't know this would be the result and I am sure if Remus or Sirius knew they wouldn't have asked you to do this. They wanted you to be safe and happy. Besides these feelings have you noticed anything else?"

"A bit yeah, I wasn't very good at separating out memories when it happened so I don't really know spells or anything from them but there are a few instincts and reactions that seem to be faster now. I also seem to be better with a sword from the last time I practiced. Must be due to Sirius."

"Or perhaps a combination of that and the natural balance and agility of a werewolf." Neville pointed out, speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe"

"We aren't mad at you Harry, and you aren't cheating on us. Even if you and Tonks decide..."

"No, I don't... she is like an older sister or an aunt nothing else. I might be confused but the part of me that is Harry knows this. Besides I already told you both, I only want you two. I only have feelings like that for you two."

Both girls blushed slightly, while Neville muttered about there being 'nothing wrong with an older woman'.

He promptly received a smack to the back of the head for his comment.

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter"

"Harry, you can just call me Harry."

"Harry then," Amelia corrected, before continuing on. "I want to do a test, before I can authorize the use of this information I need to confirm its accuracy. It is no offense to you but..."

"That is fine, I would be suspicious if you just took my word anyway. How do you want to..."

"I will be your test subject Potter, just warn me if this is going to be painful so I don't hex you by accident." Moody interrupted.

"No, it should be fine. Remus and Sirius didn't seem to feel it. Bellatrix was in pain because I was forcibly taking her magic."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

 _***HPBB***_

Mad-Eye Moody sat silently, his eyes closed in concentration as two hands gently held onto the sides of his head. Those hands belonged, of course, to Harry Potter, who had a far calmer expression on his face. The two had been silent for a few minutes while Tonks and Amelia Bones watched on.

Another minute passed before Harry gasped out, backing up and away from the man while trying to slow his breathing that had quickened.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I didn't realize that..."

"Potter, what did you..."

"Your daughters... I'm so sorry."

The grizzled veteran froze in place, an expression of pain appearing on his face for the briefest of moments before it was replaced with a slight scowl. "Not your fault Potter, this was a test remember? I knew the risks."

Harry nodded, before turning towards the director who nodded to allow him departure. Before he reached the door, however, he turned back and a near silent question escaped his lips.

"Did... did you get him?"

"Yeah Potter... I did."

"Good..."

With that he left, leaving two confused females, and a sullen man, behind.

 _***HPBB***_

After Harry had been dismissed, and escorted home, Amelia sat back in her chair with Moody opposite of her, and Tonks standing nearby.

"Well?"

"The kid is legit"

"So it seems, any limitations?"

The scarred man chuckled, before taking one of the small glasses of liquor that the younger girl had just poured them all. "You are aware of how Occlumency and Legilimency work right? Sort of like trying to pick a door lock while the target is making changes at the same time."

"Crude, but yes."

"Well... Potter doesn't really do that."

"Oh? Then what is his technique."

"I would say it is more like kicking the door open."

Tonks snorted in laughter nearby, earning a smile from the older woman as well. "That does sound like him."

"It does, doesn't it? Point is Occlumency doesn't do squat. He just bypasses all of the normal mental defenses. Far as I can tell there _is_ no way to shield yourself. Maybe if someone had enough time and experience but considering he is probably the only person _ever_ to be able to do this..."

"No one will have the experience necessary... the question is what do we _do_ with this information."

"We strike first. Bones do you realize what this means for us? We can take out all of the Dark Lord's inner circle before they can mobilize and that is only the beginning! Each one of these bastards we bring in can give us more information. We could end this war before it ever reaches dangerous levels!"

"I understand your excitement Moody, but that will take time. Especially if we have to arrest them and bring them back to Harry every time we capture one of them. Plus we can't just have him remove _everyone's_ magic."

"Why the hell not!? The bastards earned it when they got that pretty tattoo! This is war Bones, hell I suggest we give the boy some training and send him on the raids."

"Absolutely not!" Tonks interrupted with a scream, before turning to her boss. "Director, Harry is a _teenager_ , he shouldn't be anywhere _near_ these psychopaths."

"I agree Tonks, but the fact of the matter is that Harry is presenting us an advantage that we have _never_ had before. Besides if we start taking Death Eaters back to him each time someone will become suspicious."

"Another reason to use him. Think about it Bones, what do you think that the Dark Lord's reaction will be when we start hitting places that only his top associates know about? The mistrust we can sew with just a few attacks. We might even cause a collapse of his organization!"

"And Harry? We are just not giving a crap about what he goes through in all of this?"

"I have spent only a few hours with the boy and I can already tell you that he _wants_ to help people. Do you really think he is going to sit around twiddling his thumbs while innocent people are being harmed? He will find a way to get involved, if we include him immediately at least we can put him with a team and get him training."

"He is only fifteen!"

"And he has already been through more than most _adults_ have Tonks, I know you care about the boy but..."

"ENOUGH! Both of you." Amelia interrupted, rubbing away the headache that was beginning to form. "We will speak with Harry tomorrow about what he wants to do. I _am_ hesitant to involve someone as young as him but I will acknowledge that just from the rumors he would be an invaluable asset."

The other two occupants nodded, neither being completely happy with the results.

"Moody... one more thing, what Harry said about you... I wasn't aware you had any daughters."

"I don't... not anymore."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry?" A voice whispered gently in the dark, causing the boy in question to roll slightly onto his side to focus his attention on Hermione.

"What do... what do you think is going to happen this summer, this coming year..."

"I don't know..."

"I'm scared" she admitted quietly, bowing her head slightly in shame.

"Me too"

"Me three"

Harry turned slightly in the king-sized bed to see Luna wide awake behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"And you didn't, I have been too worried about you lately to sleep well."

"Sorry..."

"Harry... _stop apologizing_." Hermione hissed, before gripping the sides of her boyfriend's head and pulling him into a kiss.

Luna soon followed her example, what better way to spend a restless night than to forget about ones worries?

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, we wanted to talk to you about a few things that were revealed last night." Amelia Bones began as Alastor Moody and Tonks sat quietly nearby.

"First and foremost, I would deeply appreciate any and all information on Death Eaters than you can give us. As for your answer, I intend to seek activation of 'wartime' status for the DMLE."

"What does that mean?" the boy inquired, noticing the slightly shocked look on the younger woman's face from the corner of his eye.

"It means that all Death Eaters are to be considered enemies of the state. They will be given military trial rather than the normal ones."

"Won't they just block your request? Seems to me like most of those in control of the government _are_ Death Eaters."

"I am aware, that is why we are not going to be making this request until _after_ they have been arrested. Once we can show that the government has been compromised to such an extent we should be able to get the restrictions removed, and make our jobs a lot easier."

"So what are we talking about, mass executions?"

"Goodness no, but trials will not be held by the Wizengamot, at least not at first, which should eliminate a large amount of the corruption we have to deal with. Plus this will allow us to seize their assets to prevent the mass bribes that occurred the last time that the Dark Lord's forces fell apart."

"Sounds good, what do you need me to do?"

The director took a deep breath, failing to calm the unease she had felt since making her decision earlier that morning. "I was hoping you would join a special unit of Aurors dedicated to the interrogation and arrest of Death Eaters. They will all be hand picked by me to ensure your safety and anonymity."

Before the boy could question her statement Tonks spoke up, "Harry, we want to limit the information being released about you. The fact that you can remove a person's magic would currently terrify most of those in charge, disregarding the whole 'mind reading' thing. Yes, we know it is a war winning tool but the ones with power are going to see it as a threat. Plus we want to play a bit of a prank on the Dark Lord, make him think that he has a spy, or spies, in his midst. Make the bastard a bit paranoid."

The teen nodded, before falling into silent contemplation for a few moments until finally looking Bones in her eyes, "When do I start?"

 _***HPBB***_

"Tonks"

"Hermione, Luna what can I do for you two?"

"We heard that Harry is going to be doing some training with the DMLE over the summer."

It had been their cover story, and one that would be expected by most of the country considering everything the boy had been through.

"Correct, with the threats and all director Bones decided that..."

"You will look after him, won't you?"

The words on the Metamorph's lips died as her eyes widened slightly from the blonde's statement. "I assure you that there is nothing to worry..."

"Tonks, we might be young but we aren't _stupid_. We know he isn't spending the summer training, and that this probably has something to do with his abilities. We won't say anything, obviously, but... you will be with him right?"

"I... it hasn't been decided yet."

Hermione spoke up next, " _We_ want you to be there with him Tonks, his partner or whatever you want to call it."

"He doesn't want to be around me..."

"He _does_ , he is just afraid of his instincts and upsetting everyone." Luna corrected.

"So then why are you pushing this?"

Letting out a sigh the bookworm decided to go with the more direct approach, "Because we don't _trust_ anyone else Tonks. I know that director Bones will be guaranteeing his safety, but quite frankly we don't trust _anyone_ from the government at this point. We _trust_ you. We _need_ you to be there for him while we cannot, to be whatever he needs you to be."

"Hermione, I don't..."

"Friend, confidant, guardian, sister, mother... _partner_. Whatever it takes to bring him back alive." the blonde explained, her eyes focusing in with an unusual sharpness. "We don't _care_ if you two become involved, we don't _care_ if you two have to shag like rabbits..."

Her comment was interrupted by a coughing fit from the older woman, which was promptly ignored. "Because we _know_ Harry loves us, that he is not going to leave us no matter what he feels towards you. We _need_ him to survive this intact. Not just physically but mentally. We depend on him, if something happens..."

"It won't, I promise you two nothing will happen to him. I failed his godparents, I will _not_ fail him. I will die for him if need be"

"Just make sure you will also _live_ for him as well..." Hermione whispered softly.

 _***HPBB***_

"Meet the team!"

Harry blinked in surprise as the door opened and a half dozen individuals were revealed working on readying equipment.

"You already know some of them," Tonks continued, as she lead the boy into the room. "This is Bill Weasley, former employee at Gringotts and the best curse and ward breaker we have access to. The big guy over there is Savage, he is our expert in combat and hexes if you can believe that. The shorter girl next to him is Elaine Proudfoot, knowledgeable in all things potion or poison related. You already know Alastor Moody, our resident hardarse and self-appointed leader of this team, and finally me, master of espionage, infiltration, and overall amazing Auror. Everyone, this is Harry Potter."

A few mouths gaped just a little, while Moody smirked.

"Uh... hi..."

"This is Harry Potter? The kid who... well just pick a freaking legend..."

"Most aren't true from what I have heard." the boy replied to the remaining female in the group.

"So Harry, is there any truth in you and my brother being best mates?"

"Which brother..." Tonks muttered, earning her a grin from the Wealey.

"The young..."

"No"

Bill blinked a few times, but shook his head with a sigh, "Should have known Ron would make something like that up. I swear he is way too much of an attention seeker."

"Moving on" Moody interrupted with a growl as he stalked forward. "Since I doubt anyone saw fit to include you in on this Potter I might as well now. We are forming a top secret group, if you want in you need to understand that _nothing_ said or done here leaves the members. Now you are sort of exempt since most of it concerns you and I am sure that you understand the... _implications_ of what we are setting out to do."

A nod confirmed the grizzled man's assumption.

"Good, now for the rest of you. All of you have already taken your oaths but I feel the need to repeat _one last time_. If _any_ of you so much as _hint_ at what is going on here or who is in this little party... well let's just say we always have more jail cells."

"So what is our mission Moody?" Savage inquired, as he leaned back in his chair.

"We are going after the higher ups of Voldemort. Inner circle and anyone who is important to him. We are going to take them down through _any_ means necessary. Our job is to bleed their little terrorist group dry. Remove those with funds and influence, take away the dark artifacts they are massing, and generally just be huge pains in the arse."

Bill whistled in appreciation, "That is a tall order Mad-Eye, I thought we didn't have the intel for this type of thing though."

"We didn't... until Potter here came along."

"What do you mean?"

"Again I reiterate the phrase, 'beyond top secret'. Only a handful of people have the knowledge you are about to be told so if this leaks I'll have your heads while Bones has your balls."

The redhead flinched, but nodded to continue.

"Potter has a rather... _unique_ ability to rip information out of people's minds. No defense against it, no fooling it, no tricking it, no way to even slow it down."

"B-bloody hell..."

"Exactly, the boy already performed a bit of an operation on our favorite bitch Lestrange which has provided more information than we have _ever_ had before. Now we use this to start the dominoes falling."

"Sounds good to me, when do we start?"

The man gave a grin that would frighten even Death Eaters, "Right now."

 _***HPBB***_

"First target is Macnair, real piece of shite that has been a free man for far too long. Based on what Potter has told us he has a cache of weapons in a hidden room in his cellar. So the plan is simple, we go in, knock his door down, knock _him_ down, find the goods, and have our resident interrogator do his thing on the bastard's head."

The group nodded at Moody's 'battle plan' before creeping through the forest surrounding the Death Eater's mansion. As they arrived at the man gate Bill Weasley took point, and began to analyze the wards surrounding the property.

"What do we got Weasley?"

"Way more complicated than I expected, he must have paid a pretty coin for this type of work. It is a half dozen wards interlaced over each other. This is going to take me more than a few minutes."

"How much longer?" Tonks hissed from her nearby spot as lookout.

"I would say at least a few _hours_ at first glance. Could end up being over a day though if they are truly interwoven."

"Are there any defenses setup for when they fall?" a young voice inquired, as the redhead turned towards Harry.

"No, at least not in this set, the difficult part is the complexity and..."

When had a sword appeared in the boy's hand?

Bringing it above his head the teenager swung down, slicing through the barriers as if they were paper, and dissipating them instantly.

"Uh..."

"Excalibur can cut through _anything_."

"That's... neat?"

"Stay behind me until we reach the house." the boy commanded, before moving swiftly towards the front door.

"Harry... damnit wait!" Bill interrupted, before chasing after the boy, followed by the other Aurors.

"Hold on! Let one of us go..."

"Can _you_ walk through an explosion or Dragon fire?"

"Uhmmmm... no?"

"Then _stay behind me_. Worst comes to worst and I can block it with the sword. What I _can't_ do teleport in front of you should something happen."

"Gotcha, yeah maybe you should just uh... you know... take point and all..."

 _***HPBB***_

Walden Macnair was enjoying a quiet steak dinner in his ancestral home when the alarms chimed that someone had begun tampering with the wards. Giving a sigh the man shook his head, before retrieving his wand and casually making his way into the study. There, from behind a bookcase, he retrieved a rather large axe as well.

"Always interrupting my dinner... someone's head is going to roll for this..."

As he made his way towards the front door, planning on stunning and then decapitating whoever had the nerve to mess with his property, he was knocked onto his back as the entrance exploded into his face.

"Son of a..."

"Well well well, looks like you saved us the trouble of having to tear your house apart looking for you Macnair."

"Moody..." the man seethed, before firing off a curse, which was easily deflected by the veteran before being followed by a stunning spell from the Auror.

"Now then if you would be so kind as to lead the way Potter? The faster and more efficient we make this the better off we will be acting as though we had normal, credible, evidence."

 _***HPBB***_

It had taken the team less than five minutes to enter the hidden room, which was less hidden thanks to the boy-who-lived's information. Inside the dungeon-like cellar were dozens of crates full of weapons, multiple dark artifacts, and even a decent sized chest of gold.

Macnair had been arrested on charges of conspiring against the government and sent to a secure facility. Before that, however, a certain teenage boy was given authorization to retrieve any pertinent information from the man's mind, further painting the picture of the Death Eater plan and leadership organization.

 _***HPBB***_

"Not a bad haul as of yet eh boys and girls?" Moody growled in excitement as the fifth Death Eater was being cuffed and taken away. It had only been a month since their 'crusade' began and already they had begun seeing results.

"I'd say, and all thanks to our resident hero!" Bill chirped in, earning an elbow to the gut from Tonks as she glared dangerously at the man. A few nearby 'normal' Aurors glanced at them curiously before returning to their tasks of documenting dark objects. The team had all agreed to keep as much information on Harry secret as possible, anything less would expose not only their operation but the boy's friends to danger.

"Shut your damn mouth you moron!" the woman hissed, before walking towards the last place she had seen the teen.

Meanwhile the Weasley gave a defeated shrug, before glancing over at his companions for support, "What did I say?"

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry, are you okay?"

"How much are we helping Tonks? Do these arrests even _mean_ anything? Are we saving lives by doing this?"

"Yes Harry, we are. It might not seem like it right now but in the long run every creep we put behind bars is one less to deal with later."

"I know, I guess I am still not used to this whole 'plan five moves ahead' thing that Mad-Eye keeps trying to teach me." Indeed the older man had been trying. The combat tactics he had preached were simple for the emerald-eyed boy, but the long term goals were still a bit complicated. It was more than just 'we take their money and they are poor', it was the history of Dark Wizard alliances, Pureblood family power, and relationships between magical creatures, such as werewolves, and wizards.

Eventually the boy had just given a shrug and gone along with the plan, to him it was simple. Arrest the bad guys so innocent people don't get hurt later. He always did leave the more complicated plans to his friends anyway.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I am doing okay. It has been lonely without Hermione, Luna, or Neville around but the others seem nice... and then there is you."

The Metamorph nodded, their relationship _had_ been improving, and was currently at a place where they could have casual conversations without the boy bolting from the area. Still he insisted on sleeping as far away from her as possible, and seemed determined to limit their direct interactions to no more than a dozen minutes at a time.

It was _still_ an improvement though, and further lightened the guilt on the older woman for her perceived failures.

"I miss them..."

Tonks focused in on the teen, noticing a tear make its way down his face a moment later. "So do I Harry, but I think if they had a choice in the matter they would have been proud of their actions. They saved your life. I know you defeated Bellatrix but if you had walked into a trap set by her _and_ Greyback..." The woman shuddered in dread as images were forced from her mind.

"They might have survived though..."

"Or your friends might have been caught up in the attack..."

He stilled, before nodding slowly. "Tonks... can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course"

"Have you ever... killed someone? Not by accident I mean, like actually had to..."

"Yes... I have. The first time was on my second assignment, I was a rookie working with another Auror on the normal 'patrol duty'. One night we received a call about a domestic disturbance, by the time we got there the wife was dead and the culprit had turned his wand on what appeared to be his young son. I didn't even think about the cutting curse I launched, and I don't think that I realized what had happened until the boy started screaming."

"But you saved him... right?"

"Yeah, I did... listen Harry, we are at war and as much as I want to promise you that you will never have to see death, that you will never be forced to take a life... I just can't do that. With the Dark Lord gathering forces and Dumbledore doing Merlin-knows-what behind the scenes you have two very powerful and dangerous psychopaths targeting you. My advice is to hold off on taking a life for as long as you can, because it does change you... but when that time comes don't hesitate."

What neither realized was that this advice would be taken into account less than twenty-four hours later.

 _***HPBB***_


	40. Kill

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Kill

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

" _Yeah, I did... listen Harry, we are at war and as much as I want to promise you that you will never have to see death, that you will never be forced to take a life... I just can't do that. With the Dark Lord gathering forces and Dumbledore doing Merlin-knows-what behind the scenes you have two very powerful and dangerous psychopaths targeting you. My advice is to hold off on taking a life for as long as you can, because it does change you... but when that time comes don't hesitate."_

 _What neither realized was that this advice would be taken into account less than twenty-four hours later._

 _***HPBB***_

Luna gave a depressed sigh as she finished up the last of her essays for the summer. What would this coming year have in store for them? What else could fate throw in their paths that it had not already?

Monsters, possessed teachers, corrupt tournaments, evil politicians, psychopaths, and Dark Lords. Then there were the losses that they suffered. It was evident that her boyfriend was still trying to recover from the passing of his godfathers by throwing himself into whatever he was working on with the DMLE.

This 'project' was yet another cause for concern between both Hermione and herself. Sure they both trusted Tonks to keep him safe but not knowing where he was for days at a time, and then when he returned he was often exhausted, was beginning to wear on all three of them.

Why couldn't life just be simple? Go to school, sneak around and snog in broom closets, get into stupid normal drama, plan for normal careers when they finally graduated, and just be normal _teenagers_ for once. But no, it seemed as though they were destined to be targeted by one catastrophe after another.

"Luna?"

The blonde broke from her thoughts, and turned to where the bushy-haired witch was standing at the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course Hermione, why would you..."

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"N... yes..."

"Me too..."

"What are we going to do Hermione? It seems like everything and _everyone_ are trying to take him from us... trying to take away his life..."

"We don't let them. We need to stand with him no matter what, to become strong _with_ him so that we can protect him just as much as he protects _us_."

"How?"

The bookworm walked up to the Ravenclaw, with a rather large book clutched to her chest. "I found this in the library, it is all about dueling and combat magic... I think homework can wait."

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter gave a soft sigh, he had known that taking the extended mission with the Aurors was going to affect him and his friends but he never imagined it would be _this_ difficult to spend so much time away from them.

It was like the beginning of his third year all over again, only this time he was in almost constant life-or-death situations the entire time...

So basically his third year all over again.

The advantage now was that he _knew_ that the separation was not in vain. They were doing good, saving future lives by eliminating evil before it could grow. They were weakening Voldemort with every Death Eater they arrested and put behind bars, just so long as they _stayed_ in jail this time.

The director had spoken with them a few days ago on the progress of that, their current plan was to keep all captured enemies in solitary confinement on the authority of being in a war-like state. That meant they could be held for far longer without trial or legal council. He had been more than a little uncomfortable with this idea, remembering more than a few times where he had been 'imprisoned' with no hope for escape or help from the outside world but he also knew what was at stake.

If any of the prisoners were able to relay their experiences with the Dark Lord the consequences could be disastrous, not only for those involved and their families but also all of magical England.

 _***HPBB***_

"So who is next on our 'visitation' list Mad-Eye?"

The Auror scowled at the 'first name' basis that the group had been taking with him. "According to our _sources_ " the man emphasized, while the others rolled their eyes and Bill Weasley gave a not so discrete mutter of 'Harry' between two coughs, "one of Voldes followers, Amycus Carrow, has been storing up a large amount of gold for future use. If we hit the place tonight we should be able to cut down the Death Eater total reserves by about a third."

Tonks whistled in appreciation. They all knew how well funded the Dark Lord was rumored to be, and if they could remove that much of the wealth behind him it would deal a serious blow to the organization.

"So... same plan as always then?"

"Considering we _don't_ know what we are getting into I would say yes, _he_ leads while we provide flanking cover. No reason to mess with success but make sure you study up on the backup plans just in case, CONSTANT VIGILANCE after all."

 _***HPBB***_

Victor Krum gave an annoyed sigh as he looked down at the scroll that had just been delivered via owl.

 _The crow caws at midnight as the tiger prowls the fields._

Seriously, why the hell Cedric felt it necessary to use this stupidly obscure code was beyond him... especially considering they had never actually _agreed_ upon the interpretation, which meant that only the Hufflepuff understood what the hell he himself was writing. The former Durmstrang champion had half a mind to send the boy back a jinxed letter in response that would blow up in his face.

Luckily a few minutes later another letter arrived, this one from Fleur.

 _Dark Lord gaining power in England, expecting full-fledged war in next few months. Do whatever you can to gain allies and prepare._

Now _that_ was a message he understood loud and clear. Luckily between his own celebrity, and his success in the championship, he had made more than a few allies in his own regions military force. Rumor was that Headmaster Karkaroff had vanished the year prior and that he might have gone to join up with the newly risen Dark Lord as well. If this was true then he felt obligated to join the opposing side, and to bring as many along with him as possible to the defense of the young boy who had done so much for him several years prior.

 _***HPBB***_

The wards fell just as easily as they always had, and yet something felt... wrong. Tonks was trying desperately to ignore the foreboding feeling that was making its presence known in the pit of her stomach as she focused in on her surroundings. It wasn't any different than before, no traps, no alarms, but nothing _lacking_ either. It wasn't too easy or too difficult... so why was this dread consuming her mind.

"Front lawn secure, move to mansion and apprehend target" Moody growled out, earning nods from the others.

"No wards on the door, alright Harry your up."

"Why does _he_ have to open the door for you Bill?"

The redhead smirked as the boy kicked the door open, and through the front room, "Because watching _him_ do _that_ is just so much cooler."

His fellow teammates rolled their eyes as the youngest and oldest cleared the first room with an almost lethal efficiency. It was scary how quickly the boy had picked up Auror tactics and discipline... but considering what he had been forced to go through it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Clear, move on and find the bastard."

 _***HPBB***_

Four rooms later and they finally did find said 'bastard' who was quickly disarmed and cuffed.

"Alright Potter lets save the 'interrogation' for later. First we get what we came for, you know where to go?"

"Yeah, should be a hidden room behind a painting on the first floor."

"Good"

Moody paused, his eyes darting between Harry and the criminal for a moment before he seemingly came up with his answer, "Why don't you take him down there yourself. This will be good experience in controlling a prisoner _and_ investigating at the same time. Not something we normally do but there have been times where it was necessary."

"Sure thing" the boy gave the Death Eater a rather violent push as he moved him towards their destination, meanwhile Elaine watched on with a frown.

"You sure that is a good idea Mad-Eye?"

"Of course I am! Now start looking for any incriminating evidence. The more we can get on these bastards the better off we will be."

 _***HPBB***_

"You aren't going to win Potter"

The boy-who-lived ignored the ramblings of the Death Eater currently tied to a chair in the corner of the room as he continued to search through dusty chests and tomes.

"He is going to kill you, kill your whole family!"

"You realize he already did that right?"

Carrow sputtered and cursed for a few moments, before his face contorted into a twisted snarl. "What about your _friends_."

The teen halted, his eyes still staring down at his current work.

"Ah yes, it appears you _do_ have a weakness... and we know all about it. Do you really think the Dark Lord would not research you after your apparent return? The Mudblood, Longbottom, Lovegood... we know _all_ about them. We know who their parents are, where they live, and what they look like. How long do you think they have Potter? How long do you think it will be until the Dark Lord finds them."

"Long enough for me to put my fist through his skull." With that the boy continued on his quest, until he felt a slight draft from the nearby wall. Walking towards it the hero remembered some advice given to him by the eldest Weasley, and conjured some smoke to reveal the location.

"Looks like you are hiding something..."

With a grunt the boy pushed the wall aside, revealing a hidden room beyond, as soon as he had done so, and saw what was contained within, he froze in horror.

 _***HPBB***_

 _Expecting new shipment in today. I do not care about what Lucious says though, sampling the goods is never a bad thing in my line of work. Regardless this promises to be the largest yet. With the next gathering only two weeks away I expect double the profits as before. Surely the Dark Lord will reward me well for my success._

Tonks paused as she looked up from the diary she had located. What in the hell was Carrow up to? He kept mentioning 'shipments' but nothing concrete, nothing condemning. She glanced around the room to see if the others were having any better luck with ransacking the man's study.

Bill was checking for hidden rooms or doorways, Savage was ransacking a chest located in the corner, Proudfoot had taken to scanning over book titles on the large shelf in the room, Moody was frowning as he eyed some documents on the only desk present, and Harry was...

Wait, the teen hadn't returned yet.

"Moody, shouldn't Harry be back yet?"

The man gave a growl before shaking his head, "Nah, had Potter take the prisoner down to get used to handling one of _them_ while going through evidence."

"Shouldn't we be going down to help? I mean who knows what..."

Tonks froze as the man returned his gaze to the documents, directly avoiding looking at her.

"Moody... what did you do?"

"He is perfectly safe Tonks... but he needs this. The boy is too soft-hearted."

"What. Did. You. Do?" she repeated, her voice rising slightly and earning the attention of the others in the room.

"Just what I told you, I had Potter go down to check on the cellar."

"Moody..."

"This is _war_ Tonks... and the sooner he realizes the darker side of things the sooner he will be prepared to _face_ them. You all had to go through this."

"You know what he was smuggling in don't you."

The Metamorph hadn't phrased it as a question, but the man nodded anyway. "I do, Its..."

Tonks' eyes widened in horror, before turning to sprint down the hallway towards where she knew the hidden entrance had been located.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna... do you feel..."

"Cold?"

Hermione nodded, pulling a blanket off of the nearby couch and wrapping it around herself. Seconds later Luna had stood from her chair and sat on the bookworm's lap. Taking the hint the bushy-haired girl wrapped up the blonde as well.

"This feeling..."

"I think something terrible has happened..."

The two girls looked at each other, before glancing over at the framed picture of them with Harry.

"He will be fine... Tonks promised us he will be fine." Luna muttered, before scooting slightly closer to her friend.

"Y-yeah... of course he will be! This is Harry we are talking about, he is _fine_ , and when he comes back in a few days we will see that. All this means is he will owe us more cuddle time..."

"Yes, exactly..."

Neither could shake the feeling though, and with a wave of her wand Hermione summoned another blanket to wrap them up in.

 _***HPBB***_

Tonks practically flew into the cellar, as her eyes adjusted to the diminished light sources and the faint dampness that hung in the air. All of this was set aside though, she didn't see Harry or Carrow and this fact alone set her blood pressure skyrocketing. A faint noise from a nearby room earned her attention and the Auror drew her wand before hastily making her way to the door.

Inside she found both of her targets, but not as she imagined she would. Amycus Carrow was currently thrashing about as he was held up off the ground, a single hand wrapped around his throat so tightly that the fingers had actually pierced the skin, causing blood to flow down the man's body. The owner of said hand, was a raven-haired boy who had such a hate filled look in his eyes that the Metamorph actually winced back in fear.

"H-Harry... let him go..."

The man was currently trying to pry the hand off of him, but to no avail. Tonks had seen the boy in action, nothing less than a full-power spell was going to dislodge him if he did not wish to be.

"Harry..." the woman tried again, her tone gentle but with a hint of urgency as well. If he didn't stop soon then he would end up killing the bastard.

"He killed them..."

"Wh-what?"

"HE KILLED THEM! HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE HE JUST KILLED THEM!"

"Who are you..." the Auror stopped as she noticed what was chained to the walls.

Children

The monster had been smuggling _children_... and then either killing them or leaving them to rot, chained up to dungeon walls.

"Harry..." Tonks had to pause in order to collect her voice, otherwise the sobs might cause her to break down. "I understand what he did but... he is going to prison. He isn't going to get out again Harry, I promise you."

"He was in prison before, they arrested him _before_ and he got out... no more. _Never again_."

Before she could further comment a sickening crunch filled the air, as the Death Eater's throat collapsed in a spray of blood.

 _***HPBB***_

"Arthur"

The Weasley family head looked up from an article he had been reading concerning suspected Death Eater activities.

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Normally he would have asked his wife to elaborate, but at this point that would have been pointless. They both knew the topic that had been discussed several times with no results.

The Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore had betrayed them, not only through empty promises but his own actions. The man could have forgiven the elderly wizard if he had simply made a few mistakes, perhaps not solved _every_ problem perfectly as so many others thought he should do, but it hadn't just been that. The bastard had shown no remorse for putting so many innocent lives in jeopardy. Then there was the not-so-subtle manipulations that had recently been brought to light through the Quibbler.

Needless to say the Order had nearly dissolved due to these facts being brought to light, and there hadn't been a full meeting since the trial.

"I don't think we can just ignore this any longer. There have been disappearances among his former forces... but there are also whispers of werewolves gathering with other dark creatures."

Molly nodded. It was just as she had begun to fear, war was coming to their home. "We need to do something Arthur, with Ron and Ginny returning to school soon, the twins starting up their joke shop, Charlie returning home to do some interning, Percy doing the same with the Ministry, and Bill..."

Her husband nodded, all they had heard from their eldest was that he had taken a temporary hiatus from working with Gringotts to do some curse-breaking work with the DMLE. After that he had refused to answer any questions, which was an answer itself. He was involved with something top secret, something that he couldn't even share with them.

Needless to say that had caused the couple more than a few nights of missed sleep.

"Even without Dumbledore I am sure that most of the Order will agree that the Dark Lord needs to be defeated, and that the innocent need protected. I will send out a few letters in the morning to some of them I still speak with."

The woman nodded with a smile, before reaching out to take her husbands hand. Minutes later she was dragging him up to their room, just because he had plans in the morning did not mean they couldn't find some 'stress relief' for the evening.

 _***HPBB***_

"How is he?"

Moody grunted in response to the Weasley's inquiry, "The normal when a teenager rips someone's throat out."

"So... bathroom then?"

"Yep"

"Tonks?"

The 'normal' eye turned to the redhead, darkening slightly in the process. "Not that it is _your_ business Weasley, but she is with him... why you got a problem with that?"

"N-no I was just... I just wanted to make sure _someone_ was helping him."

"No offense but even if she wasn't I don't think you would be the right person for the job."

Bill shook his head, "Yeah I know, even after he rescued my sister I have been hearing from the twins how much of an arse Ron and they were to him. I swear he acts more like Percy every damn day."

 _***HPBB***_

Tonks sat on a chair watching sadly as a raven-haired boy continued to dry-heave in the toilet. Every few minutes he would act as though he was going to continue throwing up, but by that point he had already emptied his stomach.

"Y-you don't have to be here..."

"Harry, I am _not_ leaving you in this state. As ridiculous as it sounds I understand what you are going through... better than you realize."

"Course she does" a rough voice from outside the closed door sounded, earning a growl from the Metamorph. "She was in a similar situation when she first had to kill."

"Moody you son-of-a-bitch, I swear you are going to pay for this!"

The door opened allowing the man to slowly walk in. "Trust me Tonks I would have rather not done this but... well quite frankly we don't have time for the 'long and painful' way. You needed to have your breakdown just like everyone else Potter."

The boy managed to glare slightly over the toilet bowl at the elder Auror.

"Everyone has one of three reactions to their 'first time'. They cry, they laugh, or they puke. Hell some of them do more than one. Tonks here was crying _while_ puking if I remember right."

The female flipped the older man off in response, before nodding slightly.

"Fact of the matter is Potter we are at _war_ and I can almost guarantee you will need to kill again before this shit storm is all over. Better to do it now while you are not in danger, while others are not depending on you than in the middle of a battlefield... trust me on that."

"So I should thank you?" the boy whispered, his tone one of incredulity and anger.

"No... but you probably will after this is all said and done. War is hell Potter, and the sooner you realize that monsters like Carrow exist in this world and _deserve_ to be put down the better. This is the difference between 'us' and 'them'. They aren't just some faceless bastards who are upset over Muggles and throw a curse now and then."

"I understood that _before_."

"Maybe, but now you see what they are _capable_ of."

Harry nodded, before flushing to remove any more bile from his current resting place.

 _***HPBB***_

"How are you feeling?"

The boy-who-lived glanced up from where he had been staring into the fire for the last hour and towards the approaching Metamorph.

It was the usual follow-up for their 'team' to do some outdoor 'camping' after a raid. Kept their location anonymous and prevented anyone from tracking them back to the DMLE or anywhere else.

"Better, my stomach seems to have settled down so I can at least eat some."

"That's good..." the woman paused, wanting to comfort the boy but not push his boundaries. Luckily he seemed to have caught on and motioned towards a spot near him. "Listen Harry I understand this is hard to deal with and having me around probably..."

"Made it easier" he finished with a small smile, earning one from the woman as well. "I will admit at first it was difficult being around you all the time. The instincts and memories were driving me nuts and I couldn't figure out how to deal with them but I think I have the hang of it now."

"So what did you do? Admit you secret love for me and add me into your growing harem?" the moment she said it the woman's jaw snapped shut. She was trying to get him more comfortable with her, not make everything awkward again.

Luckily Harry just chuckled, "Not quite, I just figured out how to separate Remus and Sirius from myself. Now they are more like encouraging voices rather than actually part of me."

"That's good, I am sure if they would have known this would be the consequences they wouldn't have asked you to do that Harry. They just wanted to help you, to support you."

"I know they did. They also want _you_ to be happy as well, Remus wouldn't want you moping around about him for the rest of your life.

 _***HPBB***_

Screams of agony echoed through the dimly lit halls as those assembled winced in fear. The Dark Lord was displeased.

No, 'displeased' would have been the fact that they still had not managed to locate Dumbledore. Displeased would have been the disappearance of his favorite lieutenant Bellatrix. Displeased would have resulted from their inability to capture or kill the boy-who-lived.

Right now the Dark Lord was not 'displeased'... he was furious.

Rodolphus Lestrange continued screaming incoherently as the Cruciatus curse was held on his flailing and spasming body. He had been the newest suspect for the leak in the Dark Lord's forces. Over a month had passed since the disappearances had started. Death Eater after Death Eater had simply vanished from knowledge, their resources going along with them.

Initially Voldemort had suspected the DMLE was targeting former known Death Eaters and escaped convicts, that is until the spies he had placed in the Ministry disappeared as well. They had been in place long before, and their identities were known only to his closest of followers.

Hence why the man was currently screaming his head off. Thus far all attempts to figure out the traitor in their midst had failed, and not only was the Dark Lord growing more and more enraged with each passing disappearance, but so too were his remaining followers growing more suspicious of each other, and of their future.

After all how could they follow their master if there were none of them left?

"LUCIOUS!"

"My Lord"

"Take him to the medic, I want him able to speak again in an hour. I still have questions and he is _not_ answering them truthfully. It was _his_ wife that first vanished, he _must_ know something."

"Of course my Lord, it will be done." With that the elder Malfoy gave a flick of his wand to levitate the near-sobbing man towards their destination. Perhaps it was time to start moving resources overseas just in case?

 _***HPBB***_

Albus Dumbledore gave a sigh as he looked over the information he had managed to collect once more. Things were not going as planned, his carefully crafted formula was unraveling at the seams and it appeared as though every day something else went wrong.

Severus had stopped reporting back to him a week after the trial, citing a rise in security over the Dark Lord's inner circle.

The former Headmaster knew it was a lie, and could tell when someone was 'abandoning ship'. Apparently his former spy believed that their cause was all but lost, and that it was far easier to join the side of darkness. It always was though, but easier did not mean greater. For the more difficult the victory the greater the reward always was.

Now Dumbledore's victory would be even harder won. Not only did he need to defeat Tom once more, but also put an end to the darkness within Harry as well. All while securing the Hallows and fulfilling his true destiny. That of righting all the wrongs in this world. Of returning those who had fallen back from their eternal slumber, to resurrect his dear sister and make amends with his own brother.

This truly would be the greatest victory of them all.

 _***HPBB***_

"This doesn't feel right... again..." Neville muttered as his fiance boarded the Hogwarts Express with him and their two female friends. Harry had been away on 'business' for the past few weeks and had only sent a letter via owl that he would not be attending Hogwarts immediately.

It was more than a little worrisome, not only because the blonde feared his friend might fall behind in schooling, but also that he was involved in something dangerous. Judging from the expressions on Luna and Hermione's faces they were sharing similar thoughts as well.

"No Harry?" Susan inquired softly, she had heard rumors that it was his intervention that had saved her aunt but hadn't had the time to confirm this yet. Regardless it seemed to be true and she owed him her thanks.

"No..." the young Granger confirmed, sighing softly as she put down the book she had been trying to read for school. "He wrote us saying that he had a few things to finish up with the DMLE... that was two weeks ago though..."

"I miss him" Luna mumbled sadly, earning nods from the others.

"We all do, but that just means he will owe us when he gets back. Tonks said she would keep him safe remember?"

"I know, and I trust her it is just..."

"You two wish it was _you_ protecting him instead." the Bones heiress correctly assumed.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry released the man's head that he had been holding onto in order to extract information. It had been the latest of their 'conquests' another of Voldemort's inner circle, and this one had far more useful information than the previous five.

It appeared as though their actions were forcing the Dark Lord to escalate his plans, which was both good and bad. As the boy-who-lived continued to sift through the information it came easier and easier. Riddle's forces were weakened, and growing desperate. Mistrust was tearing through the Death Eater organization and more than a few 'honor duels' had taken place, costing even more lives.

Voldemort knew that something had to change, and had said as much to those he held in his closest confidences. The call had gone out to assemble their forces, to end the nuisance once and for all and show the world who was its rightful master.

Emerald-eyes opened wide in horror as Harry made the final connection. Voldemort was going to make his 'demonstration' in less than twenty-four hours... and his target was Hogwarts.

 _***HPBB***_


	41. War

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

War

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _Emerald-eyes opened wide in horror as Harry made the final connection. Voldemort was going to make his 'demonstration' in less than twenty-four hours... and his target was Hogwarts._

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmistress McGonagall?"

The woman blinked in surprise, before her stood no less than two dozen adults, and all of them she recognized. The Order of the Phoenix, minus Albus himself.

"Arthur Weasley"

The man grinned in response, "A little white bird managed to get out an emergency message that some bad people are coming to Hogwarts, figured we could lend some aid."

The older woman gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't much but every bit could help, especially in the evacuation that was currently going on.

"Any and all help is much appreciated, find a group and start sorting, we need to get all of the students out as quickly as possible."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry!"

The boy turned, before opening his arms and pulling his two girlfriends into a warm hug. He had missed them terribly over the past few weeks, and although he had wanted more than anything for them to have been evacuated to safety... there was another part of him that was simply glad to see them again.

"What are you two still doing here? Voldemort is targeting Hogwarts, if you don't leave soon..."

"There are others who need to go first." Luna replied, "We can defend ourselves, many of the remaining students cannot. I won't sacrifice another to save myself."

Hermione merely nodded in agreement, earning a sigh from the boy. "Yeah... I figured you would say something like that. Just... stick together and close to me or Neville okay? I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Me too Harry" A voice called from behind as Tonks slowly approached the trio, only to for the bubbly young blonde to sigh, run over to grab her wrist, and then pull her closer to their group.

"Tonks, what is the situation?"

"Worse than we expected, but better than it could have been. Voldeshorts seems to have gathered quite the legion of monsters and dark creatures, but his overall number of wizard or witch followers seems to have diminished considerably from what we originally estimated it would be. This still isn't looking good, but we have more than a small glimmer of hope now."

 _***HPBB***_

"Hurry, hurry now come on don't rush but do not dawdle." Minerva McGonagall urged, gesturing for students to enter the Floo system and return to their homes while they still could. Silently she was thanking ever God and Goddess that existed that Harry Potter was on their side... and that he had sent her an emergency message warning that Hogwarts was going to be targeted by the Dark Lord. It wasn't a lot of time, but still should be plenty before they were besieged and the children caught in the crossfire.

She only _wished_ that the Ministry wasn't in such a dangerous state, otherwise she could have mass evacuated the students there instead. Unfortunately, she was not under the assumption that the forces of good remained in control of it, which meant sending students back to their individual homes as rapidly as possible.

It was a desperate gamble, but one that she prayed would work out for everyone.

"You are next dear, where..."

"I'm um... Muggleborn... you should send someone else first..."

The Headmistress' heart practically sobbed for the young girl, a second year if she remember right. What were they going to do with the those who couldn't be sent somewhere?

"Don't worry, you will be safe here I promise you. We will figure out something and then..."

"Minerva!"

The woman turned to the charms professor. "Yes Filius?"

"The Floo... it has been shut down..."

They were out of time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Where are you going?" a deep voice growled out, echoing through the underground chambers. The figure in question halted, before turning back to face his father, and lord.

"To aid those on the surface."

"No, you are not"

"Father why do we hide? Why do we leave the innocent to suffer while we stay in our underground kingdom?"

"Because it is the way of things, it always has been since they first settled on our land and it _shall_ remain that way."

"This is not honorable, THIS IS COWARDICE!"

Kolek took a step forward at the raised tone from his son, "YOU DARE!?"

All attention was focused on them, none of the other giants so much as blinked.

"If you will not choose to help them, if you would rather _hide_ from the humans and their beasts then do so. I choose to walk a different path. I will not allow our debt to go unpaid."

"We owe him _no debt_."

"You _refuse_ to honor it? You _refuse_ to acknowledge it?"

The massive creature halted in his answer. For the 'Lord of the Deep' to not acknowledge a debt due to defeat, for him to refuse to join combat...

It had never been done in the history of their people, and to do so would be beyond sacrilege. His son had turned once more, heading alone towards the tunnel that lead towards the surface world and the war that brewed beyond.

"Wait" His son, surprisingly, halted in his step, before giving a half-turn to show he was listening. "Sound the drums, we march to war."

 _***HPBB***_

Lord Voldemort sneered at the shimmering barrier currently covering Hogwarts, and the grounds around it. Did they truly believe such a pathetic defense would keep _him_ from his ultimate victory? Once the school burned, along with the pathetic defenders inside, the rest of the magical world would know true fear. They would understand that there was no hiding from _him_. There would be no safe havens, no wards or walls that could protect them.

Only loyalty to him, and him alone, would save the sheep, and their families, from the slaughter... and even then, only those who appeased him.

"My Lord?"

Red eyes turned to glare down at Lucious Malfoy, who cowered back slightly.

Pathetic Worm

"Y-your forces h-have assembled my Lord."

"Good... you have done well Lucious. I may even overlook your pathetic failure at determining the identity of the ones who struck at me from the shadows."

"Th-thank you my Lord."

"Begin the assault, bring down the barrier. Your son is ready for his part Lucious?"

"Yes my Lord. He, and his closest allies, smuggled in the device a few days ago and have returned to your army. They are eager to join your forces in glorious victory."

"Very good, activate the weapon... and let despair fall."

 _***HPBB***_

"So what is the plan?"

Mad-Eye growled softly before straightening up just a bit taller, "Simple, the barrier around the castle should be able to hold off anything the Dark Lord can throw at us, if not we move anyone who can't fight as high up into the castle as possible. High ground always has the advantage and it might afford us the ability to escape through the windows if the opportunity presents itself."

"And if it does not?" Filius inquired.

"That is why those of us who _can_ fight will be the line of defense before that happens. If we can shatter his army then there won't be any need to escape."

"We are outnumbered Moody, by a vast amount. Even with everything that has been happening with former Death Eaters it appears as though they are well past ten times our own." This time it was Arthur Weasley, who was sadly watching as his children began helping with preparations on the ground floor. Barricading windows, setting up barriers to take cover behind, gathering medical supplies, and anything else that Pomona Sprout and Madam Pomfrey could think of.

"True, but we have had worse. We didn't lose then and we won't lose now. Just needs a little luck and a few stupid enemies."

"Make that a lot of luck..." Shacklebolt muttered as the magical barrier surrounding the castle began to blink and fade away.

"Wh-what happened!?"

"Someone sabotaged the wards... bloody hell. That means we don't have much time. BARRICADE THE FRONT DOOR!"

 _***HPBB***_

Those located by the main gate felt the effect first, warmth leaving the air, fear replacing hope in their hearts, and horrid memories screaming into their minds.

"D-Dementors..." Neville gasped out, trying desperately to focus on anything other than the image of his parents staring up at the ceiling, their minds gone as they sat without acknowledging his presence for hours upon end.

"If they reach the school it will turn into a blood-bath" Pomona Sprout whispered in horror, her mind focusing on the children that were still locked in the castle.

"Then we _don't_ let them reach the school" a new voice growled out. Turning as one the assembled group watched as Harry Potter strode forth, looking almost like a general on a battlefield.

"There has to be well over a hundred Dementors Harry, I don't know if we _can_ stop them all." Minerva muttered in defeat, earning a shake from the boy's head.

"You would be surprised what we can do with a little cooperation and a bit of skill."

 _***HPBB***_

Darkness swarmed and surged forward like liquid shadow. Dementors numbering in the hundreds were unleashed upon Hogwarts, upon the pitiful defenders inside, and those whom they chose to guard. The bright dome that had protected them before was gone, their _protection_ was gone and the creatures could feel the despair of those huddled inside already threatening to overwhelm them. It would not be a battle, it would be a feast.

It appeared as though dinner would be served even earlier, as a dozen of their targets had assembled upon an open balcony, they would be first and through that entrance would come the host to claim the others that had been promised to them by the one known as Voldemort.

Thus the tide consolidated and advanced upon those few defenders, so intent were they that the words most feared by their kind, whispered upon the wind, did not reach them until far too late.

 _***HPBB***_

"Expecto Patronum!" the adults, along with a handful of the students able to cast the spell, shouted creating a variable zoo of bright creatures to assemble before them.

All but one

One emerald-eyed boy, who eyes were closed as tears threatened to spill down his face. One teenager who was calling upon a technique only he could wield, and the beautiful memories that forged it.

"Expecto Patronum" his was but a whisper, and yet the power that radiated forth dwarfed all those around him. Once more was a magnificent stag called into existence, once more did it bear a knight upon it.

But this time, there was an addition. This time two more shapes were added in as all who bared witness gaped in shock. A massive dog stood at their right, snarling ferociously at the oncoming monsters. Upon their left was a beautiful wolf, amber eyes flashing a menacing glare at those who chose to incite fear.

The female knight drew a sword, and raised it vertically aloft.

The winds died.

All sounds ceased.

For a moment it appeared as though all of creation was silent, as if all were waiting anxiously for the order to be given.

The knight swung the sword forward, pointing the tip at the oncoming darkness, and the charge began.

Dementor met with brilliant light as the two sides clashed, and yet even from the onset the battle had been determined. When the first horrific creature was _injured_ by a glancing blow of the knights sword, when the monster reeled back in both _fear_ and _pain_ the horde faltered. Never had they experienced either such emotion. They could not be harmed, they were fear incarnate and thus could not be frightened... and yet both had just occurred.

A second later the massive dog leaped onto one of the beasts, tearing into it with jaws of brilliant white steel, and a scream of agony ripped through the air.

The Dementors _fled_. Their 'master' had lied to them, _deceived them_. He had promised an easy meal, of souls uncounted for them to feast upon. He had told them that there would be no resistance, that none could match them.

Never again would they answer his call for such a betrayal.

 _***HPBB***_

Tom Riddle stood, stone faced as he watched the brilliant white light erupt, and for the shadows that it battled flee as quickly as the darkness before a sunrise. This was not supposed to have occurred. The Dementors, even if they had failed, should have taken some of the defenders with them. It had been their task to weaken those in the castle with casualties and fear, not to give them hope for victory.

Because there was no hope, none could stand against him. Not Dumbledore, not Potter, and certainly not a school full of teachers and children.

"Lucious"

"M-my Lord"

"It appears as though I have overestimated the Dementors worth. Prepare the first wave for combat. Since your son was gracious enough to disable the wards I shall allow him to participate in this assault, so that he may claim whatever woman he may desire."

"Thank you my Lord, you are most generous... if I may ask one thing though, might I go with him, so that I may keep on eye on him during the battle. He is my heir after all."

"Yes, of course."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry"

"Headmistress"

"There is a bridge on the far side of the castle, I need you to go and ensure that it is secure, if not destroy it. Without the barrier we run the risk of the enemy infiltrating through multiple points."

The boy nodded, before sprinting off in the direction he was instructed towards.

"Do you think that is wise Minerva? If the main assault hits the main door we are going to need all the help we can get."

"I know, but he is the only one I can send that I can be sure will succeed. I can't send a dozen people, we need all wands ready and despite Harry's prowess..."

Moody nodded, the boy was an absolute monster in most regards, but with a wand he wasn't that far above an average Auror. Impressive for someone his age, but since they were trying to keep the Dark Lord's forces as far back as possible it would be far more useful to have the boy-who-lived where he could do the most good.

 _***HPBB***_

Nymphadora Tonks watched helplessly as the stone statues brought to life by McGonagall began to fall at the hands of the giants that the Dark Lord himself had deployed. Even with the barricades they had setup it would not take the monsters long to break through the front gate with strength of that nature, and their hopes of holding off the enemy at range were quickly dissolved.

As the first wave approached the Metamorph heard her mentor make the first call after surveying the forces with his magical eye, "Inferi! Get the students back unless they know fire charms!"

She had heard rumors that the Dark Lord had created an army of the beasts, and it appeared as though for once they were true. Corpses reanimated with foul necromancy, they were an army incapable of fear or compassion. They would attack and kill, until nothing was left to fight back. Undoubtedly that was why the Death Eaters and other forces and held back while the giants began to assault the main gateway itself.

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter stood at one end of the narrow bridge, gazing out at the massive number of lights that stood on the opposite shore. It had to be at least a hundred or more preparing to cross into Hogwarts, and if they did it would catch the defenders completely by surprise.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

The enemy began to approach, and he could just make out the shapes of more than a dozen werewolves and other foul creatures as they began to funnel down towards the bridge.

They halted just as the first Death Eater stepped onto the structure.

"You"

"Me" the boy agreed, practically shouting back his response.

The man, whom most likely had escaped justice decades prior, called out to advance, before pulling out his wand and beginning to launch spells down the corridor.

Wolves and other monstrosities charged around him, seeking to destroy the one child who had always stood in their path.

Harry merely watched on calmly, his wand creating a barrier to deflect the few spells that managed to reach him. Idly the boy wondered if he should draw the battle out, force the enemy to waste time and resources in a futile attempt to punch through the choke point.

It was tempting, but he knew that his role lay elsewhere, that he would be needed at the main gate with his friends soon enough. Thus with a sigh the boy raised his right hand, waiting until the first direwolf was less than ten feet away, before bringing his arm down onto the floor below him.

The shock-wave tore through the structure faster than an explosion, beginning the collapse from where the boy stood, and expanding forwards. In the distance he could just make out the screams of panic as the monsters and men were caught in the collapse, plummeting down into the ravine hundreds of feet below.

For a moment the child's mind threatened to overwhelm him with the sheer amount of lives he had just taken, but he pushed this information away for the time being. All he had to do was get through this battle, to end the war here and now... then he could mourn and deal with the amount of death he had wrought.

Turning backwards the boy made one final gesture, collapsing the entrance to the castle just in case any of the remaining forces still on the opposite side managed to find a way across. Then he headed towards where his friends would be, to where the true battle was just beginning.

 _***HPBB***_

"Luna on your left!"

The blonde ducked under a brightly colored spell, before spinning and returning her own, knocking the cloaked individual down with a cry of pain. A second later the Death Eater who had been attempting to sneak up on the bushy-haired girl was taken down with a stunner from Neville, who had just finished up dueling yet another dark follower.

"Where the hell did he find all these arseholes!?"

"Language Neville" The bookworm cheerfully called out, before dropping yet another Death Eater who was engaged in a duel with Tonks. They had long since disposed of the 'one-on-one' notion of combat. they were already outnumbered, no reason to make it even harder on themselves.

 _***HPBB***_

"Well that explains it..." a soft voice called during a short break in combat. Ginny Weasley had removed one of the Death Eater masks to ensure the attacker was unconscious when she recognized the face. It was one of her classmates, but instead of from Slytherin it had been a Hufflepuff.

"The Dark Lord recruits from all Pureblood and Half-Blood individuals, he does not refuse forces." Moody called out from nearby, after giving one of the cloaked adults a swift kick to ensure their demise.

"Explains how he was able to gather such a large force." Arthur Weasley muttered.

"True, but at least they are pretty crappy at magic."

"Is everyone okay?"

Luna and Hermione both turned to see their boyfriend sprint into the hall, eyes cast around wildly to ensure that those he cared most for were unharmed.

"A few scrapes and bruises you are going to need to kiss and make better but nothing too bad." Hermione answered, while Luna giggled.

"Yes, I have _quite a few_ bruises... especially in places you can't see right now..."

"Luna!"

"What? I haven't been able to spend any time with him in a month... I am feeling a bit pent up..."

"Harry, as much as I hate to interrupt your girlfriend's... innuendos... how is the bridge situation?"

"Resolved, the passage was destroyed and the doorway collapsed afterwards. I doubt they will be able to make any headway without considerable amounts of time."

The woman nodded briskly, before making a mental note to find the boy some counseling after this was all over. She could already see the pain simmering behind his eyes, and remembered that look from others who had been forced to take lives in the previous war.

 _***HPBB***_

"Severus"

"My Lord"

"With Lucious joining his son to watch over the boy I am leaving a rather important task to you. From the reports I have received the defenders rally around one of three people. Potter, Moody, and McGonagall. The boy is _mine_ but the other two are to be eliminated in order to break the resolve of those who defy me. I am giving you this task, kill the witch and bring me evidence of her demise. Do this and you shall prove yourself to be loyal beyond doubt. I reward loyalty Severus, and I know of your inner-most desires."

"My Lord I..."

"Upon my victory I can return her to _you_ Severus. You can have the woman you have always wanted, have _dreamed_ about for over a decade."

Snape froze, his mind wandering to beautiful red hair and green eyes.

"I shall not fail you my Lord."

"I know"

 _***HPBB***_

As the battle lulled into a temporary peace a single individual made his way through passages unknown to all, save himself, and into the besieged castle. He had little time to make his final preparations, to bring a halt to the evil and hatreds of this world, to put a stop to death itself.

Albus Dumbledore silently entered an abandoned hallway from behind one of the many paintings lining the walls. It was rather foolish of both forces to believe he could not come and go as he so pleased, after all who knew Hogwarts better than him?

Quickening his pace the elderly man crept between classrooms, avoiding the chaos and excitement of the battle that raged on close-by. He would have liked to help, would have loved nothing more than to aide those who had formerly followed him in the Order, or his previous staff and students... but there simply was too much at stake. The greater good was in jeopardy and his master plan was finally coming into conflict with that of Tom's. He could not waste the element of surprise by throwing it away so carelessly as so many others had done.

Once he had emerged victorious they would understand, everyone would see that _he_ was the only true path to light. That it was _his_ way that would lead to salvation and glory. That the darkness would be driven back by _his_ will alone.

 _***HPBB***_

"Father this isn't necessary, I can take care of a few Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors all on my own."

Lucious Malfoy let out a silent sigh, he was well aware that his son was average in terms of dueling skills but he had hoped that would have improved with his introduction into the Death Eaters the previous summer.

He had been wrong. Instead Draco had used his 'fame' to try and bully the over Hogwarts initiates into following him and gaining 'respect'. The boy did not understand the first thing about following orders or combat, and yet had volunteered for a sabotage mission, followed by a direct assault on the castle. He had bragged about teaching the 'unclean' a lesson. About taking what Potter held most dear away from him.

Personally Lucious would have been far happier if his son simply left the boy-who-lived alone. The raven-haired champion seemed to overcome virtually all opposition put in front of him, and at his current level the Pureblood lord was sure that the other teen would plow over his son in a heartbeat, even without his wand or all-powerful artifact blade.

"It is not that I do not have faith in your skills Draco" he really didn't though, "it is simply a precautionary measure. I do not want to see you harmed as the next heir of the Malfoy name. After the Dark Lord emerges victorious and declares his ascension to Minister I plan for you to announce your planned union with miss Parkinson."

It was only through a vague threat concerning the boy's mother that Lucious had convinced him _not_ to participate in the very first wave, but instead to command the forces until it was clear an advantage had been won.

"I understand that father, but that does not mean I can't have a little fun before hand. Potter thinks he is so great having two girlfriends, I will have them begging for _me_ when I am done showing them what a Pureblood can do."

Lucious merely shook his head, 'I sincerely hope you are wrong my son, otherwise the Malfoy name could very well die with you.'

 _***HPBB***_

It was during the next assault that all hell broke loose. From within an unused classroom in Hogwarts a two-way portal opened, allowing the soldiers who followed the Dark Lord to stream forward into the castle, avoiding the defenses all together. They had been given their directions an hour prior, to take their positions in preparation to flank those who held onto the main hall, to cut off their escape route and cause panic.

A simple task for a group of Death Eaters. Thus when the hastily repaired main gate was bashed open once more and the dark forces came streaming in under heavy fire from the defenders of the school, the secondary force made their presence known by bursting in through a side door behind the barricades previously set up.

The ensuing result was chaos, with Moody roaring for Harry to help stop the surprise onslaught while McGonagall began ordering a hasty retreat. Orders were being shouted from every direction, spells flinging from dozens of angles, and the barricade designed to protect the defenders began to fall apart.

When the first troll made its entrance and smashed through the barrier most of the defenders scattered. Luckily most fled in a single orderly retreat, however others were not so lucky and ended up running in different directions. Harry himself was part of the rear guard, helping those who had been injured retreat under heavy fire.

Throughout all of this no one noticed when a former potions professor disillusioned himself and stayed just ahead of the group, carefully biding his time.

 _***HPBB***_

"Over there, put the injured on the cots setup. Anyone who has any experience healing or skill in potions will be with me, everyone else with McGonagall." Madam Pomfrey commanded, as the wounded were carried into one of the few remaining large rooms in the castle.

"What next Minerva?"

The woman looked over to where the remaining members of the Order stood, several had fallen in the retreat, protecting them while saving innocent lives in the process. From the previous corridor a deep boom sound emanated, as the doors they had hastily locked behind them began to strain under the pressure of whatever creature was attempting to force its way past.

Once more they were out of time.

"We need to head further up, this area isn't fortified" the mad-eyed man proclaimed, glancing around in distaste at the room.

The mediwitch interrupted from nearby, "We can't move them yet, there are too many injuries that are critical at this point."

"Seal the door"

All eyes turned towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter that isn't going to buy us much time..."

"I know... that is why you are going to seal the door _after_ I am on the other side."

"Harry... you do not need to do this..." Tonks whispered sadly, knowing that she wasn't going to change the boy's mind once he had that 'saving people' look in his eyes.

"If it saves lives... then _yes_ I do." With that declaration the boy began making his way towards the door, an air of determination surrounding him.

"Harry"

The raven-haired boy turned slightly, catching the sword that his best friend had thrown to him while the Longbottom limped along with Luna and Hermione. The blonde had been caught by a stray hex to the leg in the battle and Neville himself had received a few broken ribs due to a blasting curse.

With a nod the boy sheathed his wand, before continuing with a sword in each hand. Excalibur and the Sword of Gryffindor, once more reunited by a single bearer, each humming with the excitement of battle.

"Hermione, go on... he needs help. Neville and I will be fine."

The bushy-haired witch hesitated, before nodding, gently setting her two friends down, grabbing her wand, and running after her boyfriend. She would stand by him no matter what, no matter what hardships, no matter what horrors lay before them.

As she neared, the savior seemed to sense her presence, turning back and giving a shout "BILL!" The redhead, who was mere feet from her, seemed to understand what he was called upon in that moment and grabbed ahold of the girl, his arms wrapping around her body, preventing her from risking her life further.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Stop it! You can't help him now, you will just slow him down!"

"I won't abandon him NOT AGAIN! HARRY!"

The teenager merely gave her a sad smile, before the door was closed behind him, preventing all from reaching him. A split second before the barricade was shut, and sealed, the girl swore his eyes flashed into a deep amber color, before he turned towards his fate.

 _***HPBB***_


	42. Reinforcements

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Reinforcements

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 _***HPBB***_

 _The teenager merely gave her a sad smile, before the door was closed behind him, preventing all from reaching him. A split second before the barricade was shut, and sealed, the girl swore his eyes flashed into a deep amber color, before he turned towards his fate._

 _***HPBB***_

"It has been said" a voice rang out as a single individual walked through a dense forest, "that when we stand alone against the darkness, when those who seek us harm strike at us from the shadows, that we are _truly_ alone. That we are forsaken by all others, cast aside by allies and friends in order to save themselves, that we are _diminished_."

Here the young man paused, before turning back around, "But we are _never_ alone. In the time of greatest need, of greatest hardship we are supported by those who have come before us, by those who have given everything to protect us just as we give everything to protect others. We stand with allies both present and elsewhere."

Victor Krum gestured towards the castle in the distance, alight with the carnage of war. "In that fortress _children_ stand against the darkness. Teenagers younger than you, younger than those who stand beside you stand _alone_ against the tide of hatred and evil. They choose to stand between a Dark Lord and the rest of humanity, to put themselves in danger rather than allow for despair to fall upon others. Fifty-years ago Europe was consumed in war, and in our darkest hour we cried out for help... and England answered. Now the situation has come full circle. _They_ are now facing a war that will claim thousands of innocent lives. _They_ now cry out for help... who will join me to answer them?"

"HA-OOH! HA-OOH! HA-OOH!"

 _***HPBB***_

"I wish to verify once more to that all of you know what you are volunteering for. Beyond this hill lies an army of darkness, of foul creatures and even fouler wizards and witches. Once we cross this border I cannot guarantee your safety... or even that you will return to France alive."

The faces that stared back at the French Headmistress did not waver in the slightest. Every single one had chosen to begin training for this moment more than a year prior. After Fleur Delacour had returned with news of a Dark Lord's rising, the number of recruits to the French Magical Legion skyrocketed. This was the results of that training, a task force composed of both experienced veterans and newer recruits, each supporting each other and relying upon one another.

Olympe Maxime had never been more proud in her life.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now remember, check your flanks and check your allies. Stay in formation and watch your fire. We have confirmation that there will be friendlies in the battle as well." Amelia Bones commanded, earning nods from the assembled Aurors.

After receiving the warning message from Harry she had wasted no time in declaring a state of martial law... and then had assembled every single Auror into a single force. She was going to aid those still stranded at Hogwarts, even if she had to cut a bloody-path through Voldemort's army to do so.

"Ma'am?"

"Mr. Diggory?"

"I just received the signal, the others are in position."

"Very good Mr. Diggory, I am glad your friends came through."

"Are you kidding? Krum threatened to give me a 'Bulgarian wedgie' if I tried to keep him out of the battle. I don't even know what that _means_ and it sounds bloody terrifying."

"And the French?"

"I don't even want to think what Fleur would do to me if I kept news of Harry from her."

"Fair point, very well fall into formation. We have wasted enough time as it is. Children need us, and I do not intend on letting another Death Eater escape from justice this time around."

 _***HPBB***_

Rabastan Lestrange had witnessed many horrible and foul things in his lifetime. He had been a servant of the Dark Lord, and through him had been introduced to terrible magics and monstrous creatures that would have paled even the strongest of wills.

He had been incarcerated in Azkaban itself, and thus had been subjected to the presence of Dementors, forcing him to relive horrible memories for over a decade.

Now he was a leading officer in Voldemort's 'grand army'. A host composed of more monsters than men. Of monstrosities so horrific that he had nearly debated fleeing from Europe and the entire conflict.

If he had thought for one moment that his brother would have joined him, and forgotten about his quest for vengeance against whoever had taken Bellatrix from them, then he would have made preparations long ago.

Yet, despite all of this. Despite the curses and creatures he had encountered in his long lifetime Rabastan had _never_ felt fear the way he did now. He, and his brother, had been tasked with dealing with the remainder of the defenders stationed inside of Hogwarts. Lucious and his son were to provide backup with their forces only if it became necessary.

Thus they had chased the retreating staff and students deep into the castle, until they had reached... _it_. At the opposite end of the hallway, standing in front of the door, that undoubtedly held the vast majority of those who still opposed Voldemort's reign, was a creature that even in his worst nightmares he had never imagined.

Whatever in Merlin's name it was, it stood at over six feet tall, its skin looked to be of scales, like that of a snake. The muscles rippling beneath held no doubt of the immense strength that the foul thing possessed. The hands, which held two swords, ended with clawed fingers while its eyes glowed like a pair of fires in the distance. A pair of tattered robes hung on its body, as if they had been stretched and torn during whatever nightmare birthed such a monstrosity.

Yet all of these things paled compared to the two draconic wings that extended from its back.

One of the swords was extended, the tip of the blade pointing directly at them, directly at _him_ , before being lowered, and cutting a single line in the floor upon which it stood.

The message was clear to all. It was a 'line in the sand'. There would be no retreat, no further withdrawals. No longer would ground be given... and none of them would be permitted to pass.

A snarl came from his left, his brother's eyes narrowing at the creature that stood so near, and yet so far from there.

"Whatever the _hell_ that thing is... kill it!"

 _***HPBB***_

He had lied to them. The boy-who-lived had always silently told himself that it was wrong, that he should not be keeping such things from those he cared about most in the world, that they would accept him no matter what but... this was different. Having the abilities of various magical creatures, and all the implications from this, was a far different reality than what he had discovered in himself.

It wasn't _just_ natural abilities that he absorbed, it was also pieces of the creatures themselves. After a month or two practicing in secret he found he could bring forth these traits, to manipulate his very body into something... else.

A monster if ever there was one.

He wanted to avoid calling upon this darkness, to never allow the light of day shine upon this unnatural form, but he could no longer do so. Behind him were innocent lives, both adults and children that needed protecting. His friends, his loved ones, everyone left in this world that he cared for. He could not allow anything to happen to them, and if the enemy broke through...

They would not. He would not _allow_ this to happen, and thus he donned a shape fell and terrible. Features of the most terrible of creatures molding him into a twisted version of himself. He would do this, he would allow this to occur in order to save them. To save everyone.

 _***HPBB***_

A horde of monsters charge forth, intent on killing the single entity standing before them, to tear it to pieces and then those in the room beyond. To feast upon their fear and flesh, to maim and kill. At that same moment the single obstacle in their path charged as well, only his was much faster.

Too fast, nothing in this world had any right to be _that_ fast.

Before they could reach a quarter of the way through the expansive hall he was within only a few feet of them, then he spun, his wings folding in around himself as the corkscrew-like motion slams through the first dozen bodies, tossing them aside as if they were leaves before a hurricane.

Midway through Harry's stance unfolded, his feet touching and then gliding across the floor like it were made of ice.

Excalibur and the Sword of Gryffindor gleamed for a mere moment, before slicing through two of the enemies. The blades flowing in his hands. Knowledge and experience of those long since passed molding with his own memories, with his own actions. In an instant he holds them in a reverse grip, ducking under a troll's club before impaling two more creatures of the night.

A werewolf leaps at his throat, only to be kicked across the room and into a nearby wall, the cracking sound leaving no doubt of the beast's demise.

Once more the twin weapons shine, slicing through necks and bodies as effortlessly as paper.

Blood flows.

Bodies crumple to the ground.

Evil men of evil deeds cry out in panic.

Monsters are silenced.

At one point a giant had managed to flank around the boy, its own mind caring little for the small figure dancing through allies in a maelstrom of death, and took aim for the still-sealed door. Just as it raised a massive club to batter down the barrier a sword was thrown from across the room, impaling the creature in its throat, and dropping the creature to the ground with a resounding crash.

With only one blade, the one seemingly forged for him, Harry drew upon memories of the swordsmanship used by his family. The sword flowed through bodies of men and beast alike, never pausing, never hesitating as the floor and walls were painted crimson.

Soon only a handful of dark-wizards remained, two of which being the infamous Lestrange brothers.

"Bring. That. Freak..."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between himself and those who still stood. Moments later they began to launch spells, and rather than dodging the boy decided to let Excalibur sing as it had been longing to. The sword was brought in front of his body, with slight, and efficient, movements parrying each spells, and dissipating them immediately the teen began to advance, ignoring the rising cries of those who still attempted to kill him.

When he had neared to within a few feet of the the remaining enemies Potter broke his pattern, and leapt forward, his clawed hands ripping into the throat of the nearest Death Eater and utilized his body as a shield against his closest companion. A cutting curse impacted the already injured man as Harry's body twisted around, slamming a wing into the next man and breaking his body in the process.

The next two fell to a single sweep by the mythical blade, while a powerful kick crushed the torso of another. Soon only two remained, two brothers who had caused his best friend so much pain and anguish, had harmed so many innocent lives.

Grabbing ahold of the one, a quick slash took the man's hands from him, dropping him to the ground with a horrific cry. The boy-who-lived's left hand impaled the other through the stomach, causing blood to pool from his mouth before he too dropped. Upon doing so the boy continued in the single motion he had begun, spinning around with the blade still in hand as he decapitated the Death Eater who had fallen moments prior.

With that, the immediate danger to his friends was removed, Harry Potter was free to move on through the remaining castle, and Neville Longbottom was avenged.

 _***HPBB***_

Augustus Rookwood was a man of many talents, he had long been a double agent serving the Dark Lord from inside the ministry, and had been promised great rewards due to his assistance in the takeover of the government.

At least that was before Death Eaters began disappearing and he was unable to discover the cause or final location of them. The Dark Lord had been... displeased by his failures, and had made this known in more than a few 'conversations' that they had. With the launching of his first large scale attack Voldemort had told Rookwood that he would be participating in the battle as well, to prove his loyalty to the cause.

All seemed to have been going according to plan, until the Dementors had been driven away, and the first assault beaten back. Afterwards the Lestrange brothers had taken an attack wave, Lucious Malfoy had gone after his son, and Snape had vanished as well.

This left Augustus as the Dark Lord's highest ranking officer, and when the pale skinned monstrosity had left to accomplish the next stage of his 'master plan' he had been ordered to take command of the remaining dark forces. Unfortunately, the man had never _seen_ combat before, which lead to more than a little panic when spell-fire began raining down on the concentrated remainder of the Dark Lord's forces.

'Don't panic, no reason to panic, just some leftovers from Dumbledore, we outnumber them' the man's inner voice chanted as a large group of individuals charged through the woods on their right flank. That is until the sound of explosions emanated from their left, revealing another force attacking as well in a flanking maneuver, oddly enough wearing French colors.

Before the man could even _think_ of trying to give orders a third battle-cry was heard, from the only direction not facing the castle. This time the man _knew_ the attackers, the British Aurors always wore matching uniforms after all.

"Take down the French!"

"Forget about the bloody French, I'm worried about the Germans!"

"What about the Aurors!? We are being surrounded!"

Everything was in chaos, spells were flying every which way, shouts from every direction, and bodies were falling left and right.

Then, just as Rookwood came up with the brilliant idea to fall back, use the castle as their new flank and take on all the attackers at once, all hell broke loose. It started as a slight tremor, before a deeper shaking began. Moments later the ground was torn asunder hundreds of feet away as a massive stone giant came roaring out.

"I had heard rumors" the deep, gravely, voice called out, almost earning silence over the battlefield. "That in this plain of combat, where the dark meets the light, a great army has been assembled. Surely with all the worlds warriors gathered before me _one_ of you can offer me a glorious battle. Surely _one_ of you can offer me an honorable death. Come now, I have not had a battle worth my time since a mere child stood up to me many years ago... do not disappoint me now!"

With that the creature began to charge, each step shaking the grass as he built up speed. Then the ground erupted as another giant joined him... followed by another, and another.

Within seconds a herd was charging forward, like the cavalry of old, their faces with malicious grins at the thought of combat long since denied to them.

When they reached the mass of dark creatures and Death Eaters the impact echoed like thunder.

It was then that true panic descended upon the remaining dark forces. Assailed from all sides by four distinct, and yet oddly unified, forces the Death Eaters broke rank and simply tried to defend themselves.

Those of Eastern Europe fought with ferocity, often engaging in close ranged duels and utilizing various bladed or blunt weapons just as much as their own wands. They were an undignified lot, focused more on getting the job done rather than military formations and tactics... and yet their battle-cries froze the blood of any who opposed them.

The French forces acted more like the rapier wielding duelists of old, they would choose a target, bring them down at range in single combat, and then move onto the next... and yet even with this mentality those behind supported those in front, thus even when one broke off or was tackled or dropped by a spell there was a companion to aide them.

Aurors were the truly 'organized' faction. They were trained to not only arrest and investigate, but to battle as a fully functional military if the need arose. In this bloody field there was much need. Thus centuries of tactical training came to bear, as the British took to the combat strategies of the older Muggle traditions. They stood in great squares, with those in front kneeling to present a unified front for maximum fire and maximum impact. The primary infantry did not break rank, despite having smaller units designed to do so for flanking purposes.

Finally, there were the giants. These creatures cared little for 'tactic' or 'strategy'. They were a race whose society was forged on honor and glory, from battle and bloodshed. Thus they were unconcerned for how many opposing enemies turned against them or away from them to face others. All they wanted was a good fight, no matter how they got it.

 _***HPBB***_

Cedric Diggory ducked under a rather nasty colored curse, rolled forward to avoid the jaws of a large beast, and then fired a wide-angle cutting curse at the both, taking them down with lethal efficiency. It was only a moment later that he realized a Death Eater was taking aim at his back, before that man fell with a gargled cry.

Glancing up the former Hufflepuff gave an earsplitting grin. "Krum, you old bastard, how are you doing?"

"Saving your filthy arse once again it seems." The Bulgarian sent another curse behind the Auror, claiming yet another Death Eater.

"Hey now, I recall quite a few joint arse savings those many years ago." His wand raised, blasting a troll that had taken a swing at the famous seeker.

"It truly has been a long time... and it is good to see you my friend."

"You as well, have you seen Fleur yet?"

"No, but I imagine she will be either saving both our sorry hides... or leading a charge to try and rescue Harry soon enough."

The Hogwarts graduate laughed as he leaped back from a burst of fire sent his way, before retaliating with one of his own. Both young men turned as one as a roar from behind alerted them to the presence of yet another troll. Before either could retaliate a massive stone shoulder rammed into the creature, sending it sprawling into a group of Death Eaters.

"K-Kolek?"

The giant glanced down at the two younger men, before turning his head slightly as if in deep thought. "I recall that you..." the giant pointed towards Krum, "were the foreign champion several years ago... and you..." this time he gestured towards Cedric, "were his servant."

"OH COME ON!"

Krum managed to _just_ hide his amusement.

 _***HPBB***_

"It seems, Mr. Longbottom, that you are fit to stand again." The boy gave a nod of appreciation towards the mediwitch before turning to the three girls seated next to him. Luna was still recovering, although Pomfrey assured her she would be fine in the next ten minutes or so, Hermione was upset but unharmed, and his own fiance had received a few minor burns while protecting a younger student.

All in all they were all safe, for the time being. "How soon till I can fight again?"

The woman gave out a deep sigh, before shaking her head slightly. "You should not be rushing regardless of what I say but... I would think..."

Anything else she was about to say faded into the background as Neville's eyes opened wide in horror. Somehow Severus Snape had shimmered into view, his wand raised and pointed towards where McGonagall stood facing the opposite direction.

Time stood still as the blonde saw the briefest moment of hesitation, before a cruel resolve took hold of the former professor's features. In an instant Neville was moving, ignoring his name being called by those still seated. It was time to act first, and think later.

It was time to be a Gryffindor.

"Ava..."

"NO!"

The teen tackled the Death Eater with a roar, but they were already almost against the wall, and due to the angle the duo went crashing through the nearby window, falling dozens of feet before crashing through the roof of the Greenhouse below.

 _***HPBB***_

Minerva McGonagall was frozen in shock at what she had just witnessed. Everything was... well everything was going to hell and back when a loud cry from behind her sent her spinning in place, just in time to see Neville Longbottom tackle Severus Snape, who was pointing a wand at her back, through a window.

Less than a moment later she was at said window with Pomfrey and Molly Weasley, looking down at the greenhouse, which had a rather large hole in the ceiling, and trying to ascertain the boy's status.

"W-we need to go after him!" Susan bones cried out from nearby, near hysterical after what she had just witnessed.

"We can't... not yet. I am sorry Miss Bones but we cannot spare anyone to make the voyage down through the castle. There are far too many lives at stake in this very room." The transfiguration professor sadly explained. That was two of her lions missing now.

"B-b-but!"

"Susan, it will be okay. Neville will be okay. He is just as skilled as Harry and possibly even more stubborn. _He will be okay_." Hermione whispered next to the girl, trying to calm her down.

Luna, in turn, merely pulled the girl into a hug, letting her cry freely.

 _***HPBB***_

"That one was mine."

"No it wasn't, totally counts for me... which puts me ahead."

"Like hell you are Diggory! My count is currently at eight, which puts _you_ at six."

"Six!? SIX!? The hell I am losing to you Krum!"

"Shut it the both of you!" a feminine voice growled from nearby, earning silence from the two boys as they turned, a slight amount of fear in their hearts.

Fleur Delacour stood nearby, her foot on a Death Eater's throat as she appeared as an amazon warrior of legend.

"Fleur you look..."

"HOT!"

The Bulgarian gave a resounding smack to the back of the former Hufflepuff's head. "What he _means_ is that you are looking good. How have you..."

The boy dropped a second later, avoiding a red curse and retaliating with one of his own. "You know what, we will catch up later... also that puts me at nine Diggory."

"Whatever... I am still not only on six, I have eight _at least_."

"Twelve for me, it looks like you two boys need to worry more about your _performance_ rather than your _numbers_."

Both frowned at the implied innuendo.

 _***HPBB***_

"You _stupid_ boy!"

Neville groaned in pain as she rolled away from the man he had thrown out of a window. "At least I'm not a useless old bully."

Snape sneered, before magically tossing the teen across the room, and into a rather large assortment of potted plants. After a few moments the former professor picked himself up off the floor before dusting himself off and picking a few shards of glass from his hands.

"Always knew you were a traitor" the Longbottom heir gasped out as he struggled to stand.

"And _you_ are foolishly blinded by your own beliefs. The world is not black and white as you _think_ it is you brat."

"Let me guess, you are secretly the _good guy_ in all of this right? Just like Dumbledore?"

A blasting curse was the response, launching the boy further back into the plant filled room. Moments later the greasy-haired man stalked after his prey. The boy had cost him dearly, it would be far more difficult to reenter the castle now that he was exposed. His hopes of reviving Lily were slowly fading away.

"I was going to _save her!_ She should have been _mine!_ "

Neville wasn't quite sure what the older man was crazily muttered to himself, but he wasn't about to interrupt him. His wand had been misplaced in the fall, and he wasn't quite sure he could summon it stealthily enough to not give away his intentions, he just needed to figure out his next course of action before Snape lost interest and decided to either leave, or kill him.

A slight tingling in the Longbottom's mind was the only warning before he threw himself to the ground to avoid a cutting curse. As fate would have it he was also within arm's reach of his wand. Just as Snape entered the small clearing the boy turned and fired a stunner, which was easily deflected and returned with a curse of the dark man's choosing.

Rolling out of the way Neville pulled himself behind a tree for cover, and to help him stand, before returning a barrage of spells towards the man. Once more instincts roared in the younger boy's head, as he ducked under some sort of spell that easily sliced through the tree, and almost him as well.

"This is foolish. You cannot _hope_ to defeat me. You cannot _hope_ to defeat the Dark Lord. All you are doing is throwing your life away in a pathetic act of defiance."

"At least I stand for _someone_ other than myself. You are a coward who would stand by and let innocent people die!"

"THEY WILL DIE REGARDLESS!" the man roared, before calming himself with a few deep breaths. "No matter what you do here, no matter the outcome of this war people will die. It is the fate of all mortals. The only thing we can decide is what to do with our own lives. We are a selfish species, and unlike you I will not deny it. I choose to take actions that will lead to my own happiness, just as we all do."

"Liar, I would not..."

"No? Have you not killed today? Are your hands completely free of blood? Do you give away your fortune at every possible moment to those who need it? There are individuals far less wealthy than you, the Weasleys for example. Have you ever aided them? Or do you spend your time with your pretty girlfriend and friends?"

"I... I..."

"Face it Longbottom, you are just as selfish as I, the only difference is that I am willing to admit to what I am."

For the briefest of moments Neville Longbottom faltered. Perhaps the potion master was right, maybe it _didn't_ matter in the end. But then memories roared back at him. His best friend putting his own life in jeopardy over and over again for others. Stories of his parents and their self-sacrifices. The castle full of defenders, who could have fled at the first signs of trouble, but instead chose to stand against the darkness to save others and to protect all that they could.

"You are wrong, I might be selfish, I might have desires... but I would never sacrifice another in order to get them. _That_ is where we differ, that is where _I_ am superior."

The man sneered, his wand raising instantly as his personal cutting curse prepared to cut the boy before him into ribbons... before something grabbed onto his ankle, pulling him sharply onto the ground. "Wh-what!?"

"And in this place... this is where _I_ reign supreme."

Vines began to wrap themselves around the Death Eater, pulling him painfully as the dragged him back into a monstrous plant's gaping jaw.

"It is known as the 'Ya-te-veo'. You would be amazed at how many potion ingredients can be derived from its roots."

The pale man attempted to reach for his wand, which had fallen from his hand, but it was too late at this point.

"But you wouldn't know that would you? You who never paid attention to anyone but yourself. You who never cared about any other subject save for your own..."

Struggling was useless at this point as Snape was dragged closer and closer to the man-eating plant, his own fate already sealed.

"Goodbye professor."

 _***HPBB***_

"I... I don't hear anything..." Arthur Weasley whispered as he pressed his ear against the doorway leading into the room. It had been two minutes since the sound of battle had ended, yet none of the adults wanted to risk opening the door until they were sure that the students they were charged with protecting would not be put in danger because of it.

"I will take a look, cover me Moody?" the diminutive charms professor inquired, earning a steely nod from the grizzled veteran.

The others stood back as the man slowly opened the door a crack, before venturing into the gloomy hallway with the other man behind him. A few minutes later the two returned, just a bit paler than before, and quickly sealed the door behind them.

"Filius? What is it?"

"We... need to take a different passage."

"What? Why is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Potter... _took care of them_." the former Auror emphasized, a knowing gleam in his eye.

"O-oh... right then. Poppy please get the students ready for departure out the rear doorway." McGonagall commanded, before making yet another mental note to ensure Harry sat down and talked about what happened after this was all over. At this rate he was going to be traumatized.

 _***HPBB***_


	43. Battles

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Battles

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 **A/N Located at end of chapter**

 _***HPBB***_

" _O-oh... right then. Poppy please get the students ready for departure out the rear doorway." McGonagall commanded, before making yet another mental note to ensure Harry sat down and talked about what happened after this was all over. At this rate he was going to be traumatized._

 _***HPBB***_

Harry Potter glanced around another corner, and spotted his next group of targets. He had long since forsaken his transformed state after almost stumbling upon a group of students. If they had seen him like that they would have either attacked, or possibly ran in fear. Neither of these were 'best case' scenarios for the current situation.

Plus sneaking around was considerably easier when he didn't have a ten-foot wingspan.

Another few seconds of waiting and the 'patrol' moved close enough to be in range, allowing the boy to lunge out, his blade shining in the torchlight as it cleaved through three effortlessly. A fourth was kicked against a nearby wall, shattering whatever bones were in his body, and the last barely had time to fumble with his wand before being impaled.

Another five had fallen, bringing the total number of lives taken by the teenager to way more than he wanted to think about at the current moment. Save the world first, mourn for the dead second. After the battle was over, and everyone was safe, then he could worry about those he had failed to save, and punishing those who had escaped... namely Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Their time was coming, and the opinion of the boy-who-lived it wasn't soon enough.

 _***HPBB***_

 _***HPBB***_

"Well well well look who it is, the filthy Mudblood. Too bad your little boyfriend isn't around to save you this time huh?"

"Malfoy, I am surprised you had the courage to actually show up to a battle. Running out of servants to hide behind?"

The blonde boy sneered, before giving an expression of 'superiority'. "Hardly, I just wanted to be the one to _personally_ break you. I only hope that Potter lives long enough to see the end results, his two precious little girlfriends with their empty-eyes and..."

Any further horrid comment that the Slytherin was about to make was interrupted by a spell fired by Luna, forcing him to duck under it. Unfortunately for him Hermione took the break in his concentration to freeze the floor beneath him, causing the Pureblood to slip and fall. It was only his father's intervention that he remained able to continue the battle as the barrier was formed in his defense.

"Oh, so instead of your two _goons_ you have your _daddy_ saving your miserable arse, I can't imagine how anyone ever _doubted_ the strength of the Malfoy family." The bookworm taunted, before ducking out of the path of a retaliatory cutting curse while Luna moved to her side.

"Draco, you must be more cautious, remember what I told you of minding your surroundings?"

"It doesn't _matter_ father, the Mudblood does not have the _ability_ to defeat me, and Loony is just going to screw up like she always does, like the dunce that she is. Neither of them are even worth my time."

"Funny, considering you are _barely_ passing half your classes in school." The Ravenclaw taunted.

The younger Malfoy gave a growl, before beginning his assault on the two girls, with his father trying to keep him alive while doing so. It became very apparent, however, that the boy had never been in a true combat situation, or duel before. His focus was split between the two girls, thus never pressing one enough to gain any sort of advantage.

Hermione and Luna, on the other hand, had spent the better part of a summer, as well as a large portion of the previous year, training. In fact they had spent so much time together that it almost seemed as though they had a loose telepathic bond as they fought.

The blonde would duck and throw up a small shield, just high enough to block a spell while allowing the bookworm to make a counterattack. A blasting curse was deflected by the older of the two, allowing for the younger to capitalize on the break in defense. They flowed around each other flawlessly, each just specialized enough to be distinct, and yet with enough knowledge in both offensive and defensive magic that they could fulfill either the role of attacker or defender for the other in a heartbeat.

Slowly the two Malfoys were losing ground. Draco barely knew any defensive magic, and fueled with his rage and illusions of superiority, it was forcing his father to try and protect them both as best as he could. Meanwhile the girls had easily noticed this tactic, and had silently agreed to take advantage of it as much as humanely possible.

Constant shifting between offensive and defensive, moving as much as possible to keep the two off balance, changing up spells from pure offensive to environment manipulations and finally to support charms all in order to keep their defensive opponent off guard.

And it was working. A single 'pincer maneuver' later and Lucius Malfoy was forced to choose between protecting his son, and his own wellbeing. He chose the latter of the two, and raised a barrier in order to stop a blasting spell while his son cried out in pain from being struck with a charm that slowly encased him in ice.

"F-father!"

Scowling the man produced a low-powered flame in order to counteract the effect, but in doing so left his back exposed and was sent flying after a curse hit him from behind.

"Y-y-you stupid Mudblood! I'll kill you for that!"

"I would like to know _how_ you plan on doing so... seeing as you can no longer move either hand to aim at me." the bushy-haired witch pointed out with a smirk, earning another round of profane curses from the boy.

"It is over Draco, you and your _father_ have lost... maybe you can call for you mom and she will save you instead?" Luna cheerfully suggested.

What neither girl had realized was that Narcissa Malfoy had chosen to abandon their family, and the dark influence they had given themselves to. She, unlike her husband, had seen what lay 'at the end of the road' for them should Voldemort come out victorious, and it wasn't something she wanted any part of.

Thus the woman had escaped in the middle of the night after trying to convince her son, unsuccessfully, to join her. She had gone to stay with her sister, and was welcomed after hearing her tale.

"You have not won yet..." a voice breathed out as Lucius Malfoy righted himself, and stood back up up to his full height. True he had been waging a losing battle mere moments prior, but that was because he was forced to try and keep his son intact at the same time. Now that this was no longer an issue he could focus his own talents towards taking the two witches down, and then seeing if it was worthwhile to free his heir.

"Careful Malfoy, your son has had a nasty habit of relying on his 'daddy' anytime the situation turned bad... but I don't think you have that luxury do you?"

The older man sneered at the blonde girl. "As if I _need_ excuses in order to defeat two schoolchildren. It is time for a lesson in _proper_ Pureblood dueling."

"See Mudblood! My father is going to avenge me and when he does..."

"Draco, be quiet!"

The boy's jaw snapped shut in shock that his father would treat him in such a manner, but did as he was told for once, watching on with glee as the two girls began circling with the more experienced wizard.

"I have a general _distaste_ for dueling _children_... but for you two I will make an exception."

Hermione snorted at the statement, "You didn't seem to have a problem attacking a twelve year old years ago, I am surprised you don't start every morning by beating a child just to make yourself feel superior."

Lucius responded with a torture curse, which was quickly dodged by the bookworm as the blonde counterattacked. The man brought up a shield in defense, but was forced to duck under a cutting curse sent by his former target, putting him on the defensive once more. True he was able to focus more without Draco in the battle, but he was already weary from the previous fight, and was still dueling two very competent opponents. Normal dueling techniques would emphasize somehow removing one from the battle, or using their poor teamwork and specializations against them.

Neither of these strategies was working, however, much to the Malfoy's dismay. Once more he was being pushed back, and despite catching a few lucky breaks, and causing some minor injuries, his own began to add up far more rapidly.

The end came shortly after he attempted a killing curse on Luna, who barely managed to duck out of the path. Hermione Granger immediately attacked with a rage that no one would have ever associated with her before, throwing spells and curses faster and faster against the man, each with a lethal accuracy. One spell managed to pierce through his defenses, dropping him to the ground with a cry of pain as it put a rather large hole in his left leg. A second later and he was disarmed and bound, with a furious Gryffindor stalking towards him, murder shining in her eyes.

"Hermione stop!" the blonde's plea slowed her for a moment, as the young girl moved to her side. "I am fine see? No harm done."

"Luna he almost..."

"I know, but there is a difference between killing in combat and against someone who can't fight back... don't do this Hermione, don't dirty yourself for someone like _him_."

The young Granger released a sigh, before giving a reluctant nod and simply stunning the man, followed by his son, who had begun spewing various insults and profanities towards the two girls.

 _***HPBB***_

Bill Weasley watched in horror as a direwolf leapt from the shadows towards an unsuspecting Tonks. Without thinking he moved between the lunging beast and the Auror and raised his arms in defense while closing his eyes in reflex. When the sound of fangs hitting metal rang through the air the curse breaker reopened them, to behold the sword now clutched in his hand holding the creature back. Apparently the Sword of Gryffindor had determined him to be the next to need its assistance... and he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. With a grunt the man swung the blade up, cutting through the creature and splattering blood in every direction.

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, that he saw his father grappling with a Death Eater.

"Dad!"

Without any further explanation the mythical sword was thrown, only for his father to catch it a moment later and delimb the man he had been facing off against.

"Molly" the man called out a second after, before once more tossing the sword, this time to his wife who required its assistance next. She caught it in a reverse grip, and used training she had acquired during the previous war to stab one of the nearest fell wizards through his torso, before tossing it to her next son.

"Charlie!"

He caught it just as the others, ducking under a piercing hex before cutting into the caster with the blade itself.

The twins 'acquired' the weapon afterwards, exchanging it back and forth as they dueled against a pair of older Death Eaters with a skill only those with a deep connection could manage.

"Ronnikins!" the sword was heaved once more.

"What?" Said sword promptly struck the confused boy in the face, earning a curse of pain. "Bloody hell what was that for!?"

"I swear we are not related to him."

"I always said he was adopted."

"Too true oh brother of mine."

"Indeed my less attractive twin."

Before the youngest Weasley son could reply one of the left over Inferi rushed towards him, clawed hands extended towards his face. Luckily, Ginny Weasley had seen the attack, dived for the sword, and swept it up to split the creature in two before it could seriously harm her brother.

"Ron, _pay attention_."

"I _am_ paying attention Ginny, I was just smacked in the face by a swor..." His younger sister promptly grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down just in time to avoid a rather nasty looking yellow curse, before firing one of her own towards the man who had attacked them.

"...Sword, and then the twins starting doing their thing again and..." his sister merely rolled her eyes as the boy continued on his rant, it was amazing to her that he even managed to get this far in school without flunking out, even more so that he managed to not be seriously injured in a battle that he was clearly not paying attention to.

 _***HPBB***_

Albus Dumbledore watched on sadly as a young girl was dragged across the floor by her hair. If only his mission wasn't so important he could have helped her, protected her... but unfortunately this was war, and sacrifices had to be made. Once it was all over, then he could work on repairing the damage that had been done, he could make amends for the evil he had failed to stop... but until then the greater good had to come first.

With a silent nod the man stealthed across the empty corridor, avoiding the nearby Death Eaters who had taken to assaulting, and worse, the students that had been unable to meet up with the resistance forces.

Everything was nearly in place now. All he had to do was defeat Tom, and then use the Ley lines, several of which converged upon Hogwarts, to secure the remaining Deathly Hallow for himself. With this he could become the fabled 'Master of Death' and purge the world of evil and despair.

First though Voldemort had to be defeated, and his own heroism revealed once more. After England, and the world, beheld what he had accomplished they would welcome him once more with open arms. Then he could begin the process of rebuilding, _then_ all could be made right once more.

 _***HPBB***_

Voldemort sneered in annoyance as he made his way down an empty hall at Hogwarts. The defenders were doing far more damage than he had originally anticipated they would. Luckily all of his forces were easily replaceable, especially once the castle fell and hope was extinguished throughout England. Until then his plan was a simple one, he had read of an ancient ritual that could greatly enhance ones own magical power by tapping into the ancient conduits of magic that flowed through the world.

Hogwarts itself sat at the epicenter of several of these 'tunnels' and would thus prove to be the source of unimaginable power once his plan was complete. Then the Dark Lord could finish off Dumbledore at his leisure, assuming that the child 'hero' was still at the school and did not flee at the first sign of trouble.

Yes, all was coming together once more, soon he would reign over England, and then the world. All would bear witness to his undeniable power and grovel in fear... or be destroyed like the rest of the Muggle filth.

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom ground his teeth together as he peered out of the classroom. He had used one of the few secret passages they had discovered from Harry's map to sneak back into the castle after his duel with Snape, and was now trying to plan a path to return to the resistance forces. That is until he stumbled upon his current situation, from his position he could _just_ make out a certain conniving old bastard watch on as a young girl was hauled off into a classroom next his... and do _nothing_. It was at that point that the blonde swore that, even if it was the last thing he did, he would see the former Headmaster brought to justice... one way or another.

Watching the man mumble to himself, and then sneak off the Gryffindor suppressed the urge to go after him. First priority was to save as many as he could, then go after those who had earned his wrath.

A silent disillusionment charm later and Neville was able to sneak in just before the door closed, and glanced about to ensure that the only others in the room were the older Death Eater, and the young girl.

Unfortunately he was wrong, and much to his horror found three other young girls tied up, luckily appearing unharmed thus far.

"Yeah that is right, keep struggling. The fun has just..." Any further filth from the man's mouth was interrupted when the hero put a piercing hex through his skull, and dropped the monster silently to the ground. He then revealed himself, placing a finger over his mouth to denote the girls to be silent, before moving to untie the rest.

"Are all of you okay? Are you injured?"

"N-no we're fine..."

"Good, so here's the plan. I am going to see if we can sneak out of here and get back to the others. Do you know of anyone other students around?"

"No... Daisy was but..."

For the first time since the battle began the Longbottom heir froze, it was obvious from the tears forming in the young girls' eyes what had happened. He knew there would be casualties, knew that some wouldn't make it through but for someone so young to lose their life was terrible beyond words.

"O-okay... j-just stay behind me, I promise I will get you out of here."

The students nodded, and stayed behind as the boy once more peered out, cursing as several more Death Eaters entered the hall. But, it seemed as though fate had, for once, decided to take pity upon them. Across the hallway the boy spotted a slight flash of light from a wand, and a mess of raven-black hair.

Harry was nearby.

Returning the flash to signal his location Neville held his breath, and watched as all hell broke loose. From around the corner the boy-who-lived leaped onto the nearest man, snapping his head around like it a cheap plastic rather than a human being. Ducking under a curse fired in his direction he returned a cutting spell to decapitate another Death Eater, and gained the attention of two nearby others.

Unfortunately for them they turned their back on Neville, allowing him to silently make his way out, and take both out with a single blasting charm.

"Neville"

"Harry"

The two boys-turned-men gave each other a nod, before Harry glanced at the girls shyly making their way from the room.

"They okay?"

"Yeah but... not all of them made it." For a split second Neville was sure that his best friend was desperately trying not to vomit, before he gave a nod.

"The halls should be clear from this floor up, McGonagall was three levels above us last I heard, take them up and stay with them."

The boy nodded, before hesitating for a moment. "Harry... Dumbledore is in the castle. I just saw him about thirty seconds before you arrived."

"Then Voldemort is probably here too." With that the boy flipped the legendary sword in his hand, before presenting the hilt to the Longbottom heir "Take it."

"N-no way! You are going to need it a hell of a lot more than I ever will!"

"Beating them doesn't mean we win. _You_ need to get the others out. You need to save as many as you can Neville. If I fail there is a possibility for one of them claiming the blade, which would be disastrous."

"B-but I thought that..."

"Excalibur can only be _drawn_ by the chosen. If I am killed and it falls to the floor then it could be used. We can't risk it. There are still battles going on, still people who _need_ protecting."

With more than a little hesitation Neville nodded, before gently taking the offered weapon. "You _better_ win Harry, we are all depending on you and I know for damn sure that if something were to happen that Luna and Hermione... they wouldn't survive it..."

"I know, but I am also going up against two of the most powerful wizards alive."

"Then don't fight them like a wizard. Do _whatever_ you have to in order to win. This isn't about honor, this isn't about 'fighting fair' or 'proving you are the best'. This is survival Harry. We _need_ you to survive."

With another nod the emerald-eyed boy gave his friend one last hand shake before moving off in the direction the boy had pointed him in, while Neville took the survivors he had found and moved onwards.

 _***HPBB***_

Ginny Weasley ducked under a flame curse, only to catch a different one to the arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Due to this injury she was also unable to stop the werewolf from leaping onto her, knocking her body to the ground and attempting to tear at her face and throat. Her remaining good arm managed to hold the creature back, but her wand had fallen from her hand, along with the sword she had been wielding up until a few moments prior.

In the background she could _just_ make out the sounds of frantic shouts from her family and others trying to reach her, but the battle was still in full force, none would be able to make it to her aid in time. It seemed as though her luck would finally end, that there would be no 'knight in shining armor' to save her this time around... and considering how she had treated the last one it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Just as the jaws were about to snap shut, and end her life, the beast's head was suddenly yanked backwards, and a blade slicing through it without pause. Moments after the body was kicked off of her with a grunt before Neville Longbottom reached out a hand to help her off the ground.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good, looks like I got here just in time eh?"

The redhead nodded shyly, before blinking in surprise. The sword he was wielding was definitely _not_ the Sword of Gryffindor like she had always known him to carry, instead it looked far older, more _kingly_ in a way.

"I-is that..."

"Yeah, _Excalibur_. Harry gave it to me to use to save lives while he... took care of a few things."

The girl nodded dumbly, while her savior began moving towards the next threat, and found one in a nearby Death Eater who was cleanly sliced from shoulder to hip, all the while splitting the various curses in half that the man was launching at him.

 _***HPBB***_

While dueling another student, who had chosen the Dark Lord's side, Hermione found a rather large body slamming into her own, knocking her to the ground. "Think you're funny huh Mudblood? I am going to make you _scream_."

She immediately recognized the voice, and inwardly cringed in disgust. Greg Goyle, one of Malfoy's lackeys. Despite her skill she found her arms pinned above her head by the boy's mass, while one of his hands began drifting down towards her body. Before he could reach her, the bushy-haired witch watched in shock as he was _lifted_ up and thrown from her, while a hand was extended down to her aid.

Millicent Bulstrode stood over her, having just saved her from a terrible fate. Taking the offered hand Hermione's eyes widened in shock, before pushing the girl, and ducking as well, under a spell sent from behind and returning with a blasting curse in kind.

Vincent Crabbe went soaring several feet before falling unconscious due to the force of the blast, his attempt at vengeance for his friend being promptly thwarted.

"Th-thank you..." the Slytherin girl stuttered out, not wanting to know exactly _what_ spell her former housemate had attempted to use on her.

Hermione returned her own thanks in kind, before giving the girl a grateful smile.

 _***HPBB***_

Enough was enough. The Dark Lord had disappeared into the castle, the Malfoys and Lestranges had vanished, reinforcements had last been heard shouting something about 'surrounded' and his own pack was nearly destroyed.

Greyback was _not_ happy, and if everything was going to hell then he might as well enjoy himself while he could. The werewolf stalked down the corridor towards where the last fighting had been reported, and strode into one of the remaining great halls. In it battle was still being waged, with the forces of light on the offensive and his own comrades being pushed back.

That would simply not do, and the creature's transformation begun as he created a mental plan of whom to feast upon first. There were so many young and _fleshy_ targets after all. Perhaps the blonde, or the redhead? They both appeared to be in their mid teens, and at that age humans were so very _tasty_.

 _***HPBB***_

It was Arthur Weasley who spotted the newest danger first. He had fought in the previous war, and knew from reports what the aged werewolf looked like even in his transformed state. He also knew that it was _him_ who had killed Remus Lupin, according to the few rumors out of the DMLE. Thus, when the creature began making its way towards Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood the man came up with a plan of attack in an instant.

A spell soared from his wand, passing mere inches from the monster's face as it leaped back out of instinct. Step one, focus its attention was complete. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to slay the beast.

Luckily for him his family was nearby, and decided that it was high time they band together.

"Weasleys... bring him down."

Before Greyback could even _think_ of lunging towards one of the redheads a piercing hex from Molly caught him in the leg, followed by a cutting curse from Bill and his father. Charlie followed up with a flame spell, which was further enhanced by a rather innovative use of a liquid paste sent by the twins' wands.

Soon it became sort of a game for the family, each trying to outdo one another at the expense of the murderer. Despite his own resistance to magic, due to the form he had taken, the werewolf soon found himself on one knee, covered in blood and deep gashes, gasping for breath.

"Weasleys, together!" The family raised their wands as one, and synced their magic so that seven blasting curses hit the monster at the same moment, blowing everything apart from the waist up.

That and his remaining fur was turned yellow.

Seven sets of eyes turned on the youngest son.

"Ron... seriously?"

"What? You didn't say _what_ to use!?" the younger boy proclaimed.

"I still swear he is adopted..."

 _***HPBB***_

The doors to the great hall were opened as Voldemort triumphantly strode inside, only to freeze in place and growl at the man already waiting for him.

"Dumbledore"

"Hello Tom, you should not have come here."

"Oh? And prey tell why is that? Because you have figured _everything_ out? Because you have some grand _scheme_ in mind for myself and the others of this castle? You are too late old man. I have already _won!_ "

"Darkness will never triumph so long as there is a single bearer of the light. I still stand Tom, thus you cannot possibly have won."

"And yet I see no one with you. No grand army or reinforcements, no threat of Aurors or backup... I heard what happened _Headmaster_ , that your allies have abandoned you just as you _betrayed_ them."

"They will see the light in time, just as you will Tom. You have fallen from grace, this is true, but I am sure that given enough time you will see the error in your ways. Unfortunately this will need to be in prison for your crimes but that is for another time. You fall here Tom, and your forces with you."

"And yet it is _my_ forces overrunning the castle. _Mine_ who kill your precious students and staff. How will you face them after you meet in hell Dumbledore? Will you beg for their forgiveness or simply explain away your actions as you have _always_ done. Everything you see tonight is _your_ doing old man. It was _you_ who created Voldemort. _You_ who sent me back time and time again to that hellhole. Every death is _your_ fault."

"You still fail to see the beauty in everything Tom." The former Headmaster replied, shaking his head in disappointment. "Everything has been a trial for you to overcome. The hardships of your upbringing were to strengthen your resolve and create sympathy towards others less fortunate. Instead you chose the easy path of hatred and vengeance."

"It was chosen _for_ me."

Before the elderly man could reply the great doors once again opened before closing again. Moments later the figure who had entered, no more than a teenager, turned to face his two greatest enemies, eyes burning green with power and rage.

"One way or another, this ends _now_ " Harry Potter called out, his voice echoing through the room.

 _***HPBB***_

 **A/N**

So as many of you have probably guessed by now this story is coming to an end. I suspect it will _probably_ be finished in the next month or so at the latest. That being said I am having a bit of trouble figuring out what to write _next_. I have several stories in mind, and have already begun two of them, but I want to hear input from my readers as well. **Please vote with the poll located on my profile.**


	44. Duel

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Duel

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 **A/N Located at end of chapter**

 _***HPBB***_

 _Before the elderly man could reply the great doors once again opened before closing again moments later, the figure who had entered, no more than a teenager, turned to face his two greatest enemies, eyes burning green with power and rage._

" _One way or another, this ends now" Harry Potter called out, his voice echoing through the room._

 _***HPBB***_

"Ah and so we finally come full circle. Albus Dumbledore, the great manipulator; Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord; and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." The pale man declared with a sickening laugh that echoed through the room. "All of our sins have come to light, the shadows of deceit have been lifted, and the final battle has reached the climax."

"Always a bit theatrical Tom, but I am disappointed to see you here Harry. With all of the lives in danger elsewhere you could be doing far more good rather than seeking vengeance."

"Oh come now Dumbledore let the boy stay and watch, he has a part to play in this as well after all. Do you know all of the meddling old bastard's manipulations Harry? Do you know that it was he who allowed Severus to listen in on the prophecy and report it back to me? He is just as responsible for your parents deaths as I am!"

"We both know that isn't true Tom, and no matter what lies you preach they will fall upon deaf ears. I am not the Dark Lord in the room, I am not the one who time and time again has sought out the mass genocide of those I consider to be 'unclean' or 'unworthy'."

"No, but _you_ are the one who uses people like pawns in your games. Did you know that he did the same with me Harry? That he forced me back year after year into a Muggle orphanage knowing the abuse I suffered there. I may have started down this dark path, but it is _he_ who closed the other doors."

"There is always a different option Tom, Harry knows this just as I do. True the boy has shown dark tendencies but there may still be redemption for him in the future, for you as well. Come now Harry, join me and put and end to the darkness. Isn't that what you are here for, to serve the greater good?"

"Don't be a fool Dumbledore, the boy is here for _vengeance_ plain and simple. He wants to watch us both suffer while securing his own legacy. He is just as self serving and dark as anyone else in this room."

"Actually," Harry replied, speaking up for the first time since the two older wizards had begun bickering, "I am just here to beat the ever living daylights out of the two of you. After that I am going to retire from all this crap. No deeper goals, no bigger meaning than that."

"But Harry my boy, surely you..."

" _I don't care_ Dumbledore. I don't care about you or your 'greater good', I don't care about any supposed legacy anyone has, I don't care about Voldemort's past or how he was picked on as a kid, I don't care about your guilt over your own wrongs. I am just here to end this war, between the three of us and the rest of the world as a whole. Only _one_ of us is walking out of here today."

With that the boy drew his wand, followed shortly by the other two men, and the battle for the future began.

 _***HPBB***_

Three individuals stared each other down, none making the slightest of movements, as if doing so would set off a chain reaction that could destroy them all. Unfortunately, such a 'truce' was bound to only last for so long, and it was the Dark Lord who would strike first.

A sickly green bolt of energy soared towards his oldest opponent, whose own wand flickered ever so slightly to move a nearby table into the path of the curse, stopping it completely. During such a distraction Harry moved to capitalize on the hybrid creature, only to be disarmed with a wandless charm and pushed backwards from the force of the spell following it. At this point Harry realized that Neville had spoken the truth, there was little chance he could ever magically match either of the two men in a normal duel. Each had over half a century of magical knowledge, experience, expertise, and arsenal of spellwork over him.

But he had something _neither_ did, the ability to fight in a non-wizard fashion. Both of these Lords were stuck in their own ways of dueling and fighting. Both had survived at least one such 'magical war' and thus were set in their paths.

Harry was not.

Without a second thought the boy charged forward, ignoring the injuries and weariness that had built up over several hours of combat. He nearly reached the Dark Lord before the barrier separating them from the eldest wizard was dropped, and the former Headmaster unleashed a powerful inferno that forced a barrier up from Tom Riddle, and Harry to form his own protection out of raw magic, pushing the flames back and away from him in a far cruder method.

Voldemort recovered first, launching a cutting curse at the younger, followed by a blasting at the older half a second later. Harry was able to dodge the majority of damage, albeit receiving a cut across his arm regardlessly, while Dumbledore had plenty of warning and space, and thus moved completely from the oncoming spell's path while returning his own in a surprisingly graceful maneuver.

"Good Tom, very good it seems you have improved since our last duel. I am afraid that your presence here is no longer needed Harry. You have no chance of defeating either of us." The bearded man proclaimed, before sending a powerful stunning bolt at the boy, who blocked it with his arms rather than fall victim as the man had intended.

Despite his defense, the force still threw the boy-who-lived backwards, which was further worsened when Voldemort sent his own blasting curse, launching him completely across the remainder of the distance and slamming him into a wall.

 _***HPBB***_

"Bloody arseholes" Harry muttered as he picked himself up off the ground with a grunt. A slight smile crossed his fate as he mentally imagined Hermione giving him one of 'those' looks and scolding him for his language... while Neville would just give him a 'thumbs up' and Luna would giggle. Meanwhile the two men had engaged in a long range battle of impressive spell and footwork, neither gaining any sort of advantage over the other.

He had to figure out a way to close the distance, to eliminate their advantages while maximizing his own... but how? Looking around the boy spotted his answer a moment later, in the damaged pieces of wall that now lay around him due to his impact moments prior.

 _***HPBB***_

"Come now, _surely_ the great Albus Dumbledore can do better than this? I have yet to be impressed!" the snake-creature mocked while continuing his assault on a defending, and evading, elderly wizard.

"Haste makes waste Tom, surely you of all people should realize this after spending so much time as a mere specter of your former self. How much time did you lose due to one foolish action? How many attempts at resurrection has been thwarted to due poor planning and over-eagerness?"

Before any reply could be made, combat instincts long since honed alerted the red-eyed monster to an incoming projectile, and he turned his attention to what appeared to be a large, stone previously making up part of the wall, hurtling towards his face at rather dangerous speeds.

"Ha stupid boy!" the man taunted while sending a blue beam of energy to intercept the missile. "If you cannot even fight as a proper wizard then you should..." his eyes widened in shock as the slab continued onward, and was only vaporized at the last moment, mere feet before striking its intended target.

"Oh I'm sorry, it appears you need a refresher course _Tom_. Hogwarts itself is forged out of runed stone. That is why the structure itself is so very defensible and difficult to damage through spells. Not only to protect students from the outside... but also from accidental magic from the _inside_." Harry replied with a mischievous grin, before lobbing a second, then a third and fourth piece of rubble at the Dark Lord.

Riddle responded in kind, focusing his magic and destroying one after another, before sending a blanket spell to simply remove the momentum and dropping the largest, and last, of the makeshift weapons from the air.

Unfortunately for him he had missed the boy's movement after his last attack, and thus was ill prepared for the kick to his torso that launched him through a nearby table and carving a slight groove into the ground from the force.

Harry's attention focused on Dumbledore next, but the old man was ready and despite the 'disappointed' expression on his face he began focusing his efforts on the teenager. The first spell, one intending to bind, was avoided, followed by the next and the next. Soon the former Headmaster was launching a wide variety of spells, each faster than the last, only for his target to _flow_ around them, like water around the rocks in a river.

The boy's movements were flawless, weaving around each flash of light as effortlessly as the last, never blinking, never halting or staggering, never taking even so much as a glancing blow. His attention focused on his former teacher's gestures with an unnerving calmness. Just as Harry came within arm's reach, Dumbledore leapt backwards, while performing an emergency transfiguration to try and create an obstacle or golem for the boy to battle.

He wasn't fast enough, and for the first time Dumbledore realized that although he had the greatest magical knowledge of the three, and Voldemort the strongest magic, the 'child' possessed the most unnerving physical attributes. That and he fought in a way that neither of the other two could match him in, even with their experience.

Thus a fist soundly impacted Albus Dumbledore in the face, stunning him in a way that had not occurred in over fifty years and causing blood to drip from his nose. This was followed up when the teenager grabbed onto his cloak, lifting him off the ground before spinning once and throwing him into a nearby table, cracking it from the force.

"It might have taken me a few years... but I have to say that was _bloody_ satisfying."

 _***HPBB***_

This time it was Albus Dumbledore's turn to groan a bit as he picked himself off the floor from where the table had oh so graciously 'cushioned' his fall. He truly was getting a bit too old to be facing off against Dark Lords and being tossed around like a rag doll.

From his position he noticed the two dark individuals facing off as Tom walked slowly towards the boy he had attempted to kill over a decade and a half prior.

"Impressive _boy_ but not impressive enough. For you see due to your blood being used in my return I _too_ have become far stronger than any normal wizard, and I have not remained idle since my return. I have studied you Potter, analyzed you, and developed counter-measures for your every move."

The boy merely quirked an eyebrow as he watched the pale-skinned horror shift into an odd fighting stance. "You see _boy_ wizards have developed their own hand-to-hand fighting styles, and like all things they are far _superior_ to whatever it is you have come up with. Here, allow me to show you the folly in your ways."

With that the Dark Lord made a lunging attack, one with an odd open handed attack that almost looked as if it was designed to snatch a person's wand away rather than actually harm them. Harry promptly grabbed said man's wrist, bending it backwards in ways that no normal arm should, before kicking the man in the kneecap, elbowing him in the throat, twisting around until he was behind the stunned monster... then grabbing the back of his head and slamming him face first into the ground, cracking it in the process.

"Oh, I am well aware that there were magical fighting styles created as well... I just found them to be _inferior_ to the Muggle ways of doing things."

"How very brutal of you Harry... but I have come to expect that from you." Dumbledore admonished from where he now stood.

"Funny, coming from a murdering sociopath."

"I assure you Harry that I have felt remorse for every sacrifice I have been forced to make."

"Oh yes, you seem so very upset even now."

"I am sure you are wondering Harry," Dumbledore began, his tone resembling one of a lecturing professor, "how I was able to survive your savage attack with minimal harm. It was really quite simple, all that was required was..."

"I don't care."

The old man blinked in surprise at the lack of respect, "Pardon?"

"You heard me, I don't care. Magic does all sorts of crazy things so I will just assume you used wards, or potions, or charms, or enchantments, or some other nonsense. It doesn't really matter though, all that _does_ matter is that you still bleed, and that now I don't have to worry as much about turning your face into mush from hitting you... which is good because I was hoping to take out some long pent up aggression on the two of you arseholes."

 _***HPBB***_

Shortly after the bout of close combat the two older men appeared to have learned their lesson, and kept Harry as far away from them as possible. This often lead to him closing the distance on one, only to be caught by a cheap shot from the other while splashes of bright color filled the room. Constructs were summoned by the dozens, only to be cut down either by Harry or Voldemort. Killing Curses were thrown towards both living targets of the Dark Lord. Rubble, and various other pieces of debris, were tossed about as quickly as they were produced.

Finally, it appeared as though Tom Riddle had become fed up with the three way stalemate, and summoned forth a monstrous flaming serpent. "Behold your fates! Both of you insects shall perish in these flames which only _I_ may wield!"

The snake screamed forward, scorching the very ground and nearly setting fire to the air around them. Dumbledore was quick to counter with his own abilities, Fiendfyre was not something to take risks on and it was exceedingly difficult to block or extinguish. The easiest way to defeat such a horrible incarnation of dark magic was to counter with one's own flames, fusing them together and halting both.

Unfortunately, Harry did not possess such knowledge, and thus while the former Headmaster spun his wand around in a wide circle, creating a sphere of protection the teenager was caught exposed. Luckily his instincts activated instantly, a partial transformation occurring which coated his skin in Basilisk scales, thus preventing anything more than some minor burns.

"Once more you fall victim to your own hubris Tom, always thinking that the most powerful spells are superior to all others."

"Oh? Criticizing _me_ for using eccentric spellwork Dumbledore? Perhaps you should judge yourself before passing it on others!"

The older man shook his head sadly, "There is so much anger in you Tom, you must learn to let go of it before it burns you alive just as your own magic might do someday."

While his two opponents continued on with their verbal duel Harry dissipated the magic protecting him, before glancing down in annoyance at his robes which had received even _more_ damage. At this rate he was going to be fighting in the nude before the end of the bloody duel. Suddenly a rather fitting idea came to his young mind, perhaps it was time to give the two men a taste of their own medicine.

Taking a deep breath the remaining Potter allowed the magic that flowed through his body to shift and change, his eyes lighting up with raw power, before he exhaled with a shout.

Both of the older wizards reacted on instinct, placing up barriers around themselves as a hellish inferno washed over them. Dumbledore nearly had time to let out a disappointing sigh, and to begin on, yet another, lecture on attacking when an enemy's back was turned. Instead he halted in shock as the barrier surrounding him began to _melt_ away. He reacted instantly, leaping backwards and placing up a dozen differently colored barriers in front of the flames.

 _Dragon Fire_

Where in the world the boy had found the ability to wield such a horrifying thing even the eldest wizard did not know, but it did not matter either. He had long since learned to counter the embodiment of a dragon's rage and power.

But Voldemort, it seemed, had not. The Dark Lord still stood, forcing more and more magic into his own barrier in an attempt to repair it as quickly as it fell. It was a foolish gesture, however, as the longer a barrier was exposed the faster it would burn away. To try and reinforce a single shield was to try and stop a raging forest fire with a single bucket of water, it may _seem_ as though you are successful... until the moment that your back is burned from the heat that had surrounded you.

After what felt like an eternity in hell the flames lightened, and finally dissipated entirely. With that the former Headmaster breathed a sigh of relief, true he had emerged unscathed but it had taken more than a slight toll on his magical reserves. The duel was taking far longer than it should have, and he was not getting any younger. If his opponents were not subdued soon then the outcome, and the very future of the world, could become clouded with uncertainty rather than bathed in the light he offered.

 _***HPBB***_

Twin bolts of energy streaked across the, now empty, room and impacted the chest of a teenage boy. With force that would have killed a normal man he was sent flying backwards, until slamming against a wall and collapsing down onto the floor as blood pooled in his mouth.

Once more the two 'enemies' had united in their efforts to destroy him, and this time the damage had been far more severe than Harry had been hoping for. Luckily for him they were just as mistrusting of each other, and thus continued to their decade old battle of magic and wits while he attempted to crawl to his feet and recover.

But it was becoming harder and harder each time. Every blow he took put a little more stress on his weary bones and muscles. Each attack that his magic helped to dissipate sent jolts of weariness through him, even now his mind was begging for him just to close his eyes, to give up and leave others to finish the fight for once.

Why shouldn't he? Why did it always fall on _his_ shoulders to save everyone else? Why couldn't someone _else_ be the hero and take the inevitable punishment and pain that came with it. Why couldn't he just let someone else take the hollow victories that always seemed to plague him?

 _Because no one else can_.

It was a startling realization, but one that seemed to send a powerful energy coursing through his veins. No one else _could_ do what he could. If he failed there would be _no one else_. Everyone would either die... or worse.

Memories came roaring back of a castle aflame, of bodies littering the hallways. He would not let that happen, he _could not_ let that happen.

Even if it meant that _no one_ walked out of the room alive.

 _***HPBB***_

"Your powers are _failing_ you old man. Even now I can sense the weakness in your body and magic. Even _now_ I can sense your defeat!" Voldemort taunted, as each duelist slowly came closer and closer to one another. It was an advanced form of battle, to slowly close the distance between your adversary until even the slowest of spells could find their mark, and non-verbal magic became king. There was no time for drawn-out incantations when even the briefest of moments could spell the difference between victory and death.

"It is not defeat you feel from me Tom, but disappointment, not only in you but in those who serve you, those who choose the easy path of taking life rather than giving it."

"And yet where were _you_ during the battle hm Dumbledore? Where have you been when others risked their lives? Ah yes, hiding in the shadows like a thief!"

"I have been fighting for the greater good longer than you have been alive Tom, and I will continue fighting until my last dying breath. I will emerge victorious here just as I did against Grindelwald, and just as before everyone will see that it was I who pulled us through the shadows... and into the daylight beyond."

"You stupid meddling..."

Any further comment was interrupted... by a teenage boy who suddenly stood between them. How had he moved into position with neither noticing? When had the battle suddenly focused in on _him_ rather than the two most powerful wizards of the past hundred years?

The Dark Lord attempted a cutting curse to finally rid himself of the nuisance, when his wand was slapped away and a blow struck him in the throat. His hands went up instinctively, only for a foot to fall onto the top of his leg, breaking at least one bone from the force.

As this was happening the boy had spun, his hand clasped around Dumbledore's wrist to force the older man's wand out of position, and to snap the bones as well moments later a fist slammed into Albus' stomach. Soon all that was visible was a flurry of movements, Harry Potter becoming a mere blur of attacks and manipulations between the two great deceivers of their generations.

Each strike was calculated, precise, and devastating... and yet whereas before a kick to the stomach would have sent either of the older man flying backwards, and safely out of the youngster's grasp, the boy-who-lived had taken this into consideration as well, reaching out and pulling them back towards him with a jerk should it be necessary.

Their advantages had been stripped, their knowledge and skill burned away with an art form older than the wand itself. Sheer and simple brutality. For all their power the two greatest men were being brought low by a boy not even old enough to graduate from school.

Reaching out Harry grabbed onto both at once, before pulling them in towards him even as the magic inside of his body began to gather and boil under his command.

Then the storm was unleashed.

An explosion of raw power shook the school, blowing the two older men to the far corners of the great hall in which they dueled. Harry himself fell to one knee, gasping in breath from exertion before his eyes trailed to the Dark Lord's fallen form, and he began his limp towards the target.

 _***HPBB***_

Old, weary eyes forced themselves slowly open as Albus Dumbledore groaned in pain. Every part of his body, even the parts he wasn't aware of, hurt. Yet he had survived, even with two adversaries trying to destroy him, and his dream, he _still_ survived. After a, rather painful, glance around he took note that neither Voldemort nor Harry were nearby, instead the Dark Lord was laying on the ground across the room, with Harry crouched down over him.

It seemed as though they boy was finishing what he had started, and ending the man's life. The final act of darkness in a life that had been so corrupted by it. Yet there was still hope, the elderly man could _almost_ reach the Elder wand that lay nearby him. A few slow movements and he would be able to...

"What does it say about the 'leader of the light' that when you awaken the first thought is to reach for power?" a voice called out, earning a grimace from the bearded wizard.

From nearby the teen slowly made his way over, a familiar look of disappointment in his eyes as he stared down at his former Headmaster. "You would not understand Harry, you have _never_ understood my logic, reasoning, and goals."

"Oh but I do. To try and put a halt to death, to tamper with the forces that control our world and make yourself into some sort of God and impose _your_ will upon all others... sure sounds a lot like a certain Dark Lord to me."

"Tom wanted to plunge the world into darkness, I desire to bathe it in light."

" _Your_ light, and to me it appears you have become so badly _blinded_ by it that you cannot see the darkness lying within yourself. All of the lives you have sacrificed, all those you have killed, and allowed to be killed... all for your own purposes. Face it _sir_ you are just as corrupt as Voldemort is."

"You are lost Harry, but I can show you how to attain peace. I can _save_ you."

"I have seen your methods of 'saving' people Dumbledore. To leave them to die and suffer, to leave innocent children to horrific fates... I don't want any part of your so called 'peace'."

"Then you truly are lost my boy."

"No, I _was_ lost before my friends found me... and I am _not_ your boy." With that Harry reached out for the old man.

 _***HPBB***_

When the man formerly known as Tom Riddle came to he found himself in a far worse condition then any other time in his life... except for perhaps when he didn't actually _have_ a body. Bones were broken, muscles torn, blood poured from open cuts and wounds, and his head seemed to refuse any command to halt its rather painful pounding.

Yet here he was, and upon opening his blood-red eyes the hybrid found himself staring directly over to where his two greatest enemies were. The boy kneeling over the old man with his hands pressing up against the elder's face.

Idly he wondered what the hell was going on, but quickly dismissed the curiosity in favor of slowly retrieving one of his spare wands from his robes. It was perfect, both of his targets were positioned in such a way that one curse should take them both out, even with his weakened body and painfully aching spirit.

All he needed to do was clear his vision, target the one still standing, and remove him as an obstacle once and for all. Then the old man could perish slowly and painfully.

Blinking his eyes a few more times to ensure his accuracy the Dark Lord silently raised his wand, and whispered out his favorite incantation "Avada Kedavra" and then... nothing happened. No bolt of green energy, no sound as the curse permeated the air, no surprise and horror in his victims eyes, and certainly no pleasant thrum of magic through his wand. In fact the wooden object didn't seem to respond at all, had it been broken somehow?

No, it shouldn't have mattered. Perhaps his reserves were lower than he thought, yes that must have been it. He just needed to force more power up from his core, there was no need to panic, and Tom violently squashed the uneasy feeling arising in his gut.. The man concentrated, ignoring the empty feeling inside of himself where the usual warmth was, before focusing just a bit harder.

"Avada Kedavra" his words just a little louder than before, just a little more desperation working its way into his voice.

Still nothing happened, and the emptiness seemed somehow... larger than before. Three more times he tried, until he was practically screaming the words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Shout all you want, it isn't going to change anything." a voice replied as Harry slowly looked over to the fallen snake-monster.

"Y-you... what have you done to me!?"

"The same thing I did to Bellatrix and all the other captured Death Eaters... the same thing I have just finished with Dumbledore. I removed the magic from your body, you are no more a threat than a Muggle with a stick now."

"You..." the man growled, or at least attempted to, "it was _you_ who took my minions from me! You who have ruined my plans from the start!"

"Of course, who else do you think was responsible, all those poor mass murdering psychopaths who you had executed? In fact I think you killed more of your own soldiers than even _I_ was responsible for."

"I... I'll kill you! I will see you friends murdered before your very eyes before you _beg_ me for death!"

"Considering your current position... I really doubt that."

Just then the doors to the outside world opened, and the three were greeted by the victorious.

 _***HPBB***_

 **A/N** Due to recent suggestions I have decided to change the previous voting for my next story to a poll located on my profile. If you would like to cast a vote on my story please check it out... rock the vote!


	45. Peace

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Peace

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

§ _ParselTongue§_

 **A/N Located at end of chapter**

 _***HPBB***_

 _Just then the doors to the outside world opened, and the three were greeted by the victorious._

 _***HPBB***_

Neville Longbottom had never felt such fear as he raced through the hallways of Hogwarts. The fighting, at least for the survivors, had just finished with the last of the Death Eaters either surrendering or being captured, the reinforcements had just entered the castle to provide medical care, Floo systems were back up, and medical aid was being given to all who needed it. Everything was going well... except for the fact that Harry was still missing, Dumbledore and Voldemort were last seen facing off against one another, Excalibur was currently in his right hand, and an explosion had rocked the castle minutes prior.

Thus fear swarmed the boy's mind. What if the worst had happened? What if by giving up the fabled weapon his best friend had been seriously injured... or even killed? What if the war was still going on... if he needed help and they were late _again_?

Pushing these thoughts from his mind the Longbottom heir reached the two great doors, and glanced back at those who were mere feet behind him. The remaining Hogwarts staff, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Hermione, and Luna were all backing him up, all he had to do was open the door. With a grunt of effort, and feeling every bit as sore as he looked, the teen pushed the remaining barrier open, and slowly entered the _devastated_ room.

The floor was torn asunder, the walls had more craters, cracks, and damage than all the rest of the fortress put together, scorch marks blackened nearly every surface... but one stood alone. The boy-who-lived, defender of the innocent, champion, hero of the world stood above the two most powerful wizards of the last century... victorious.

"H-Harry!"

A face covered in cuts and bruises turned towards them, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment. For the briefest of moments Neville was surprised that his best friend was still _alive_ at this point. His clothing was shredded and burned, blood practically pooled beneath him from injuries too numerous to count, and it was practically impossible to find any skin unmarred or unbruised.

Yet he still stood. Against all odds, against everything thrown against him over the years a boy stood.

Luna and Hermione had crossed the room in a heartbeat, not even hesitating to throw themselves into him in a group hug. Luckily Madam Pomfrey had followed along to provide help to the one who had risked his life to save so many.

"Come on move aside, you can hug him in a second, I need to check for any serious... well mortal... er... well I need to see how badly he is harmed."

 _Reluctantly_ the two girls parted, and stood by nervously while the mediwitch began some light treatment and retrieving a few potions for him to drink. In the meantime the others who had joined them moved towards the two downed individuals, most towards the Dark Lord to ensure he _stayed_ down while McGonagall and Tonks went towards the Headmaster.

"How many? How many did we... lose..." Harry whispered out.

"Now now none of that. You have saved countless lives Harry. This was _war_ we were never going to emerge unscathed..."

"But it wasn't soldiers dying... it was children..."

McGonagall's heart went out to the boy, while her wand was trained on the older man seated with his back against some rubble.

"This isn't the end Potter! I will have my vengeance no matter the cost, no matter _what_ happens your world will burn! I WILL KILL YOU ALL DO YOU HEAR ME!?" the former Dark Lord screamed in rage from across the room.

A silencing charm struck the monster a moment later, "Yeah yeah we heard you..." Tonks muttered in annoyance, right before Filius joined in with Moody and binding the fallen Dark Lord in far more charms than anyone could count.

"What happened Minerva?"

For the faintest of moments McGonagall had hope that enough blows to the head might have cleared the former Headmaster's mind. That he would have seen the horrific errors he had made and would put others welfare first for once.

"I just don't understand, I had the Hallows, why did I fail? How could I lose?"

"You miserable old..."

"It's in the story."

All eyes turned towards Harry, whose own were focused on the eldest man in the room. "All your research and you never figured it out? Why you could never claim the Hallows?"

"Harry, please tell me, tell me where I _failed_. Tell me why I could not master the Cloak as I had the other two, sate an old man's curiosity."

"Still only concerned with power and yourself..." Minerva muttered angrily. The Dark Lord spewed words of vengeance, the 'Light Lord' questioned his own failure and lack of power... and yet a teenage boy's first words were concerning the fate of others, on how many he had failed to save.

"Like I said it is in the story itself, it tells you. The Wand is taken after the former owner killed or defeated. The Stone claimed after the former wielder died... but the cloak? What of it Dumbledore?"

Pale blue eyes blinked in confusion as Albus attempted to figure out what the boy meant, and for some reason Harry decided to take pity on him one last time.

"It can only be _given_. It was passed on to the man's son by _choice_. Isn't it ironic? That with all your power, all your traps, all the manipulations, deceit, and trickery... and all you had to do was ask a scared eleven-year old boy for his cloak... I would have given it to you back then without a second thought. But you couldn't could you? Everything had to be under _your_ control, everything part of some grand master plan..."

As realization hit the man, and his eyes opened for the first time in many decades, the man gave a sad nod before lowering his head towards the floor. "You can do it though Harry. You have defeated me, and you own the Cloak, all that is left is my death. Once that happens you can master the last Hallow and change the world. You can return everyone to life again my boy... your parents, Remus, Sirius... all those who died. Everyone can be _saved_."

Emerald-green eyes met the older blue, before Harry slowly walked over to the eldery man. His right arm extended for a mere moment, before Excalibur appeared with a flash, ever heeding the call of its owner. With a nod Dumbledore lowered his head, allowing for a decapitating blow to be struck... only for the sound of a sword stabbing into stone to fill the air, along with more than a few gasps of shock.

Glancing up Albus Dumbledore's mind froze, as he witnessed the most powerful wand in existence lying in two pieces nearby, the legendary blade having destroyed it moments prior.

"B-b-but why..."

"You are asking me _why_ I destroyed the weapon that has caused more bloodshed than any other in Magical history? Why I prevented any more wars over the fabled 'Death Stick'?"

"You could have changed the world Harry! Rewrote history as you saw fit! Stopped Death in its tracks!"

"Supposedly."

"Wh-what?"

"I _supposedly_ could have done those things... but no one is quite sure. No one ever mastered all of the Hallows at once after all so no one knows what would have happened. Plus if it was so powerful I highly doubt Excalibur could have destroyed it. The blade can only destroy that which is weaker than itself. Any other 'class five' artifacts or stronger would halt it in its place."

"But there was still a chance! To give up all that power!"

"What power? The ability to choose who lives and dies? Even if I could do so then what? Bring back my parents and godparents? All those who died in this war? Why stop there, why not bring back every innocent child who ever died? Why not everyone who _ever_ lost their life in war? Why not rip _every_ soul back from the afterlife? Because it would corrupt me. To have so many looking upon me like some sort of God, to have such influence on the world... I have more power than I ever wanted Dumbledore, and it has never brought me happiness or peace. It never unified the world or stopped the hatred and death... why would I believe that having anymore would change that?"

Meanwhile the boy's friends looked on with pride and happiness. Truly only Harry Potter would be able to refuse power and make the choice to prevent future bloodshed over it.

 _***HPBB***_

Tonks idly wondered if she had the authority to arrest every single member of the press as they swarmed the main gates of Hogwarts, where the victorious had gathered. Questions were being thrown about, accusations made, inquiries spewed, and more than a dozen reporters had practically surrounded Harry to try and get a statement.

For all of his skill and resilience the boy had never developed any skill in dealing with people of _that_ nature, and this he was practically backed into a corner.

"Mr. Weasley, would you remind me again about the triumphant encounter between your family and the legendary Werewolf, Greyback?"

This call, just a bit too loud to be anything but planned, soon focused attention on the youngest redheaded male, who took to the attention like a true Gryffindor. Meanwhile Harry sent Flitwick a thankful smile, before a flash of a silver cloak vanished him from the area.

"Of course _I_ did. It was just me and him, facing each other down in an abandoned hallway. Neither of us making a move. I myself was wielding the Sword of Gryffindor while..."

"Funny _Ronnikins_ because the way _I_ remember it is slightly different." Ginny interrupted, while the remaining Weasleys nodded from nearby.

 _***HPBB***_

"What can I do to help?"

"Mr. Potter? You should be out getting some fresh and and just recovering. You have done enough during this war to..."

"Please?"

Pomfrey sighed, before nodding in defeat. Who the hell was _she_ to argue with the most powerful person alive? "Alright alright, but only because this way I can ensure you aren't taxing yourself too much. We need to... collect the fallen for identification. Could you start on the third floor?"

The boy nodded before turning to quietly walk off. It was only a few minutes later than he found the first of many.

"I am so sorry... I failed you. I should have been there, you should have been protected..." the teen whispered as he gently placed a young girl's body into one of the bags he had been given. "I just... I hope you can forgive me... that _everyone_ can forgive me someday..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Alright let's hear it, what is everybody's count at?"

"Seriously Diggory, after all that happened you _still_ want to compare dick sizes with this?"

"Oh we all know who wins in _that_ category Krum, I just want to give you a _chance_ to beat me in something."

"Bah fine, thirteen."

"Wh-what!? Bull, you are totally lying!"

"That means you were a bit... _smaller_ then?"

"Up yours Victor... ten."

"Ha! Plus I even got to bring in my old Headmaster, sort of a personal victory in that one." The Bulgarian taunted with a grin, meanwhile those around them rolled their eyes.

"Yeah well I got rid of Greyback!"

" _We_ got rid of him Ronnikins..." Bill interrupted with a glare.

"Wait, didn't you take Snape out Neville?" Ron called over to the blonde, whose eyes went dim for a moment as the memory resurfaced.

"Yeah..." with that he stood and left, Susan following behind him a moment later.

"What was that all about?"

"Ron... Snape was never _recovered_. That means Neville didn't stun him... he killed him." Arthur Weasley muttered.

"So? The guy was a Slytherin and a Death Eater!"

"He was still a _person_ Ron, not everyone is proud of the lives they take." the Weasley matron finished, warning her son about continuing the argument with a glare.

Silence fell upon the group for a few moments, before a slight smile appeared of Fleur's face. "Sixteen."

"Oh come on!" The former Hufflepuff whined, while nearby Tonks giggled to herself.

"So, anyone know what Harry's count is at?"

"Too many." The answer to the youngest male Weasley's inquiry came from both Hermione and Luna at the same time as they sat nearby, each with a sad expression on their face.

 _***HPBB***_

Six hours after the task had started, and night was settling in, the combined efforts were finished. Hogwarts had been cleared of the dead, and the repairs planned. Most of the students had returned home to their parents, and the adults to their families.

Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Susan had all searched for Harry, but found only a note telling them to see their families, to be thankful for what they had. They had, reluctantly, followed his command, and thus the school was silent and empty... save for a single boy who sat in a dark hallway, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world, true champion of the light, defeater of Voldemort and Dumbledore... wept.

He sobbed for those lost and for the innocent lives that had been taken. He cried for those he had destroyed, and the ones that he hadn't. Tears for every parent, son, daughter, brother, sister, godparent, grandparent, and family that was mourning the loss of one of their own that very night. He wept alongside of hundreds, knowing that they were all united together.

Amidst these tears, however, he would also laugh, for the war was over. Not only that between Voldemort and the light, but also that which had haunted him for so many years. His own _personal_ war was over. Yet he cried for that as well. This had defined him for so many years, and while he was glad to be finally rid of his fame there was also a sense of emptiness. Who was he now? What would he do with himself now that it was all over?

Only time would tell.

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry," The boy turned to see his three closest companions standing in the hallway behind him. It was the last day that the school would remain open before repairs would close it for a handful of months. "We know what are you doing, stop trying to run from us."

He winced slightly at the hurt in Luna's tone, he didn't _want_ to harm them but he was still worried about his own powers, still concerned that they would not remain stable.

"We want to see Harry." Hermione spoke up in a demanding voice.

"See what?"

"Whatever it is you are hiding from us mate. I mean come on Harry, we have been best friends for six years, don't you think we can _tell_ by now when you are doing this? You aren't that good at lying to us you know."

"I... it just isn't something you should see."

"It is because of your powers isn't it? Something you didn't share..."

The boy nodded at the bookworm's guess, the youngest Granger truly could figure out anything if given enough time. "Yeah, it just... there were side effects I don't like to talk about, makes me feel..." He didn't need to finish the statement, his time with the Dursleys threatening to drag him back into the dark portions of his mind.

"I don't care, I _want_ to see. I trust and love you, _all_ of you. I don't care what you look like or what you are capable of. You _saved_ people, not only us but strangers. You walked towards death itself to save innocent lives. There is no evil in your heart Harry, you can search all you want but it simply _isn't there._ "

"Luna is right" the remaining witch intoned, a no-nonsense expression forming on her face. Everyone in the room knew what that meant, she wasn't going to give up no matter _how_ long it took.

"Fine just... stand back, it can get a bit... well a bit much."

The other three nodded, before taking his advice and waiting patiently, a moment passed before the sounds of stretching filled the air, along with the ripping of clothing. At first his body would enlarge, growing in both mass and height, and then the skin would change, flesh being replaced with the coverings of a serpent. Next it would be his hands and feet, then eyes. The last, and possibly most dramatic, was when his robes were torn asunder by the massive draconic wings that now found the hallway a bit too constricting.

"Wicked..."

Hermione just stared in shock, before nodding slightly in agreement with Neville, Luna on the other hand...

"You do realize that it is _my_ turn to go first when you take us flying."

 _***HPBB***_

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby charged with two counts of 'aiding in murder', five-hundred and seventy-eight counts of 'child endangerment', one count of 'avoiding prosecution', eleven counts of 'failure to provide adequate care for a minor', one for each year of Mr. Potter's life, two counts of 'falsifying guardianship records', one count of 'Failure to appear before this very court', one count of 'false imprisonment' and two counts of 'attempted murder'. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Dumbledore spoke as he stood alone. Truth be told he had _tried_ to acquire an attorney, but despite all of the gold he had offered not a single one had even _pretended_ to be interested. His own brother had even refused to testify on his behalf.

"Very well, the prosecution may begin."

The lawyer nodded, before clearing his throat. "I call to the stand my first witness, Harry James Potter."

Excited whispers tore through the crowded courtroom as the door opened, but despite assumptions a teenage boy was _not_ the one to enter. Instead it was Minerva McGonagall, carrying a sealed letter.

"Excuse me Deputy Head..."

"That is Headmistress to you Mr. Illius, I remember you from when _you_ attended Hogwarts you know."

The man fell silent, awkwardly shifting as his eyes fell to the floor to avoid looking at the woman who could still cause him to feel like a child.

"Mistress McGonagall, could you please inform this court as to why you are here and not the witness?"

"Because you made your _request_ less than six hours ago, and Mr. Potter is not in the country."

"He was given a fair amount of time to appear," an elderly judge countered in annoyance. "He is _required_ to be here."

"I see, well then you may go, interrupt his much deserved vacation, and _demand_ that he make a court appearance." the woman countered, earning silence through the room, along with more than a few hesitant glances.

By now everyone had heard what had happened, Harry Potter had single handedly defeated the two most powerful wizards alive, and still wielded the most powerful artifact in existence. No one wanted to volunteer to upset the boy.

"Perhaps the Aurors should..."

"The Aurors are currently tracking down those responsible for funding the Dark Lord's army. So unless one of _you_ would like to explain to everyone why interrupting a _well deserved_ vacation is more important... and can find someone suicidal enough to do so..." This time it was the Bones matron who interrupted, a victorious gleam appearing in her eye as _everyone_ was now avoiding eye contact.

"I thought so, I spoke with Mr. Potter an hour ago and..."

"Then why didn't _you_ bring him here?"

The glare that McGonagall sent at the one of the male judges earned a wince from the man. "Because _I_ feel this is a waste of time at this point and I have no intentions of trying to force him to do anything, also I will admit that I was a little... intimidated by his two girlfriends... and Auror Tonks, who went with them for security reasons and to 'get a tan' as she put it."

A few chuckles sounded through the room as Minerva continued on, "Mr. Potter has written a small testimony which should be sufficient... unless anyone wishes to _argue_ with that?"

After a few moments of silence the woman nodded as she began to read aloud:

 _For the past fifteen years of my life I have been manipulated and controlled by Albus Dumbledore. Through his designs my life was made a living hell for the first decade, and then constantly placed in danger after arriving at Hogwarts. The article in the Quibbler should summarize most of this quite nicely for anyone who feels they need to push further into my personal life._

 _As such the reason that I am writing this is simple, I refuse to allow this man anymore control over me than he has already exerted._

 _Dumbledore, no matter the outcome, guilty or innocent, you have lost. You are no more a threat to me than an old man who knows a bit more than he should. You have no political power, your wealth is scheduled to be taken in the lawsuits to follow, your magical artifacts have been seized, and your magic itself removed. You are not capable of posing a danger to anyone at this point. Should this change I would remind you of our last encounter, and that next time I will not be recovering from fighting a war that you cowered from and facing off against a Dark Lord at the same time._

 _At one point in your life you may have been a champion of the light and a symbol for that which is good in this world... but at some point you became blinded by your own pride and superiority. You believe your path to be the only one that is correct and treat all others as those leading into darkness._

 _You are wrong, and should you live long enough I hope you someday see this._

 _If you are found guilty and imprisoned do not expect me to think of you ever again._

 _If you are found guilty and executed do not expect me to weep for you._

 _If you are found innocent... do not approach me, my friends, or my family ever again._

 _Any further inquires should be sent to Headmistress McGonagall._

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _***HPBB***_

"Excuse me Headmistress, we were hoping with your newfound relationship with Mr. Potter that..."

"It isn't 'new' I have always had a relationship with Harry, I have just never bragged about it." the woman countered as she sat with Mad-Eye, and Amelia Bones following her dismissal from the courtroom.

"Uhm, yes of course..." the prosecutor stuttered, before taking a calming breath. "I was just wondering if you would be able to give some insight as to what Mr. Potter would say concerning he-who-must-not-be-named."

"See that right there is your problem, and why I agree with the boy." the retired Auror growled. "The bastard died when Harry was an infant and everyone was so bloody terrified of him that he gained _more_ followers in that time. People still worshiped him like he was some sort of God. Hell even now you are afraid to even say his name. The man doesn't have any _magic_ anymore. You can stop pissing yourself every time someone says 'Voldemort'."

Sure enough the man cringed, before nodding slightly. "Uhm yes but the thing is..."

"Harry's idea was to imprison him for the rest of his life." Amelia interrupted. "He saw how the man had become a martyr and made the logical conclusion that should he be put to death the result would be the same... but alive? Who is going to rally behind a Dark Lord without magic? Who will follow a pale-skinned Muggle who simply does not age?"

"Ah... I suppose that makes sense."

"Plus why give the monster an easy way out? Death is too good for people like _him_." Mad-Eye finished, earning nods from the other two seated individuals.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger sighed happily as she sat under an umbrella, book in hand, and lovely ocean breeze on her face. _This_ was what a vacation was supposed to be. No worries, no looking over your shoulder every few minutes, no training for the next catastrophe or worrying about what horrors lay in the coming months.

The sound of innocent laughter filled the air as Luna happily splashed water at their joint boyfriend, who smiled and returned the gesture in full force.

It was beautiful, the innocence in her blue-eyes, the freedom in his emerald-green ones. Then there was the smile he had recently adopted. None of them had _ever_ seen him so carefree before. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders that he had been carrying his entire life... and maybe that was true. Between the abuse, manipulative Headmaster, and Dark Lord the young man had always been in some sort of danger.

But not now, now there was only peace and happiness.

A warm laugh brought her attention to the woman next to her, as Tonks gestured back to the small lodge they were staying at. Following the point Hermione held back her own snicker as a beaming Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom emerged, each glowing just a little bit more than they had been before taking their 'break' an hour prior.

"Did you two have a nice time?" The Auror called out, earning blushes and murmurs from the two teens.

"I will take that as a 'yes'."

"Tease all you want Hermione, just remember this moment when payback comes calling and _you_ finally get your boy undressed."

"Oh please Susan," the Longbottom heir teased as he laced their arms together. "Hermione and Luna aren't going to be able to _walk_ after their first time, there is a betting pool going around about how long it takes for them to 'recover' after all."

"Oh really? What are the odds at?" Tonks interrupted, a teasing grin on her face as the bookworm lit up bright red and tried to hide behind her book once more.

"The odds" a voice called out from nearby, earning a frown from the young Granger as she watched her two parents approach, "are that my daughter is going to _remain_ blissfully unaware of that until her wedding... which will be _after_ she graduates."

That comment earned Jack Granger a rather hard elbow to his side from his 'loving' wife, who smiled just as cheerfully as she had been moments prior. "What my dear _husband_ is trying to say is that we trust our daughter to make her own decisions in matters concerning her own life, and that we are _very grateful_ we were invited along to this _free_ vacation... _aren't we dear?_ "

The man gulped, and nodded at the not-so-subtle message. Their daughter, and her boyfriend, had personally invited them to join in their vacation, and even paid all the expenses from the boy's own wallet. It had taken both adults completely by surprise, considering the fact that they both knew what teenagers tended to do on vacations involving skimpy outfits. Originally Olivia Granger had wanted to refuse, but both their daughter and Harry had insisted, wanting to catch up after the war and simply be with family.

Thus the two adults, along with Luna's father; Amelia Bones, when she was able; and Neville's grandmother, who was also unable to be present most of the time, were staying in a secondary cottage along with Tonks. This left the five teens alone... in their own house... doing Lord knows what. Except for they all _knew_ what Susan and Neville were doing, the teens were hardly discreet after all, but thus far it appeared as though the trio refrained from any sort of physical expressions to that degree.

Not that either girl was being very subtle about their choice in bikinis, nor the way they would occasionally sneak glances at their joint boyfriend.

"Oh Hermione you must come and join us!" Luna happily called out, waving her hands about the waist high water she stood in. "I have never seen water this clear, and there are tiny fish that swim around my feet and between my toes, it is wonderful!"

 _***HPBB***_

The boy-who-won never did look into the fates of either Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore. He knew they had both been found guilty but past that he hadn't cared. There was no chance of either regaining either political or magical power, and thus they posed no threat to either the magical, or Muggle, communities.

Bellatrix Lestrange would spend the remainder of her life in Azkaban, until her death at the 'young' age of seventy. Experts would never quite figure out whether it was the lack of magic, or the environment that led to such an early demise for one of their kind.

Five years following the 'Battle of Hogwarts' the war was officially called to a close. The cause had been a rather simple, and yet shocking, one. Draco Malfoy had led an attempted escape from Azkaban following his mother's death a month prior. Lucius Malfoy had passed away years before, simply being unfit for the difficult life that the massive prison forced upon the captured terrorists. True the Dementors had fled, to dark places that even the Ministry had been unable to locate, but with this came the forced increase of prison guards. More guards meant more money needed, and after the truth about the war, and those involved, came to light the general public refused to provide any increase in tax money.

Thus the prisoners suffered.

It was because of this that the remaining Malfoy found so many willing to put their lives on the line in order to risk the escape, one that failed miserably. Despite smuggling in weapons the inmates were unable to use magic unless specifically tuned to the wards, which meant they had nothing but daggers against fully armed guards. During the ensuing chaos, and slaughter, Draco had managed to sneak out through a hidden passage... he had almost made it to the boat when he was ordered to halt, he had refused and lunged towards the guards, thus the blonde was struck down along with dozens others that stormy night.

Following the escape attempt Neville Longbottom announced his candidacy for Minister of Magic, citing that the bloodshed could have been avoided with either tightened security or better living conditions. When asked about his own candidacy, Harry Potter, the only one who would be able to defeat his best friend in a game of popularity, put all of his support behind the Longbottom heir.

Neville ran unopposed, with even the incumbent refusing to try and cross political swords with the heroes.

The following year Hermione Granger was nominated as the Headmistress to replace McGonagall, who was more than ready to retire, while Luna continued running the Quibbler.

Tonks would eventually became head Auror, and would take her eventual role of 'godmother' to Harry's children very seriously.

As for Harry himself, he had followed the path he wanted, by working various 'odd jobs' for his friends. Some days he would find himself teaching a class or two at Hogwarts, others conducting interviews for the Quibbler. One week he would be asked by Susan Longbottom to conduct some training for a new group of Auror recruits, and another he would be doing a favor for Neville. The only constant was that he could go home to his family whenever he so desired, to see his wives, he had married both Luna and Hermione a year after graduation, and children, Luna was currently pregnant with their fifth while Hermione was happy with a boy and girl.

Never again would Excalibur be drawn in combat, nor would his awe-inspiring 'war-form' be utilized against an enemy force.

Harry's life had become one of peace, friends, and family, and he couldn't be happier about it.

 _***The End***_

 **A/N** If you would like to cast a vote on my next story please check out the poll located on my profile... rock the vote!

This story marks the first time I did not include the fate of the primary antagonists in the epilogue. The reason for this is simple, I couldn't decide what to do with them. Originally Voldemort would be imprisoned forever, without magic, and Dumbledore was going to be released since he was no threat to anyone... but after the old bastard became so very disliked I couldn't really see myself pursuing this path. I also did not like the idea of putting Albus to death while Riddle got life in prison.

So I leave it up to you, my dear reader, to choose for yourself what their fates end up being. Do they burn like the Salem witch trials? Do they rot in prison? Are their memories erased and then they are put back in Muggle society? Are they placed in nursing homes for the rest of their days to simply be 'those crazy old guys'?

Choose your own adventure!


	46. Last Year Outtakes

**Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood**

Last Outtakes

***Despite my plans to eventually own things, Harry Potter will never be one of them. ***

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the last part of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood outtakes! Originally there was going to be an extra one of these thrown in but... well plans change and such. Thus this will be a culmination of all the entire story, rather than just focusing on the last part, which was a bit too combat oriented to make funny outtakes with.

 _ **None of this is to be considered part of the story in any way shape or form**_

 **A/N located at end.**

 _***HPBB***_

 **-I need an adult (Aka: what happens when the adults are actually competent)-**

"Headmaster after extensive research for more than say... five minutes I have come to the conclusion that the Durlseys are not fit to raise a magical child... also that are assholes."

The Headmaster nodded at his deputy, "Well obviously we will need to put the boy somewhere else, it would be downright irresponsible to leave the hero of our world in a bad environment. Considering how Sirius Black was just cleared of all charges with all the evidence presented we will leaving the boy child with him and Mr. Lupin."

"A very well thought out solution Albus, it is a good thing we are responsible adults and not complete morons who would throw an innocent man in prison and a child into an abusive home on a whim and not investigating further."

 _***HPBB***_

"Sir, what is that?"

"Ah Severus come in, as I was just informing Minerva this is the mystical Philosopher Stone. It was given to me by the famed alchemist to keep safe from the Dark Lord who we suspect has returned."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well I was planning on keeping it at Hogwarts under a large assortment of traps... but that would involve endangering literally hundreds of students and would be borderline criminal of me... so I was just going to destroy it instead. I mean if it is _that_ dangerous there is no reason to keep it around right? Also we already caught one possessed professor via our 'evil detector' so no reason to chance another."

"You mean Fawkes?"

"Quite right."

"A very good idea Headmaster, was there anything else?"

"Ah yes of course, you are to stop this childish bullying of Mr. Potter. You are an adult and one of his professors, thus you are considered to be a guardian while he is here. Frankly the idea of bullying him excessively just to pretend to be a spy is a bit silly anyway."

"I see your point, I will do better sir."

 _***HPBB***_

"Albus a student has been found petrified and... what are you doing?"

"Ah Minerva come in, I have already contacted the Aurors and prepared the school for evacuation. In the meantime Sirius Black has informed me of this wonderful map that can track individuals in the school. I have been using it to ascertain the identity of our mysterious heir and the Basilisk they have unleashed."

"You are sure that is the creature?"

"Of course, everything fits so well that even a twelve year old could figure it out. Obviously being well over a hundred I could as well. Please bring Miss Weasley up to my office with the book that radiates evil magic as soon as possible."

"Of course Albus, but how did you figure it out?"

"The entire school was extensively warded after the _first_ incident in which a student was killed under strange circumstances. I just wanted to ensure that Miss Weasley would not be put in harms way should the object be removed from her care. At this point it is too dangerous _not_ to however."

 _***HPBB***_

"Albus it appears as though the Minister wants to put evil, soul sucking, happiness devouring monsters at the school for protection of the children."

"Well that is about the dumbest thing I have ever heard, why not just have a handful of Aurors stationed at the school instead? Far safer really..."

 _***HPBB***_

"Mr. Potter it appears you have been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now considering I already set a dozen wards and monitoring charms on the Goblet, and thus know who placed you in it, and we have already arrested the Death Eater who was seeking to harm you. In order to prevent something else from happening I suggest you simply show up to each task, declare you are not ready, and then give up. No need to risk your life on something designed to harm those several years older and more experienced than you."

 _***HPBB***_

"Headmaster according to Mr. Potter he is being tortured by Dolores Umbridge."

"Oh my, well then call in the Aurors and have her arrested, if she is dumb enough to torture a celebrity in a school she is dumb enough to leave evidence in her possession."

 _***HPBB***_

"Harry I originally had an incredibly convoluted and complicated plan in which you and your friends would travel the country searching for obscure enchanted items that are incredibly dangerous in order to weaken the most powerful Dark Lord of all time so that you could have a final duel with a man who has well over fifty years of experience in killing people over you... but then I realized that I hadn't taken my medicine that day. Upon doing so I see how terrible that is... so instead we will be sending trained professionals to do this while I and several others spend the next year or so training you in combating the dark arts. It really is a good thing that we take your safety so seriously here at Hogwarts..."

 _***HPBB***_

 **-(By popular demand...) ONE PUNCH!-**

Harry Potter was just an ordinary six year old boy, that is until his dreadful uncle came home one day, drunk and angry at the world. In his inebriated state he decided that taking his rage out on the defenseless child was a good idea.

A loud explosion rocked the house moments later, before Petunia Dursley burst into the room to behold her husband cratered into the wall, and her nephew holding out his hand in a small fist.

From that point on no one dared so much as yell at the child.

 _***HPBB***_

Hermione Granger screamed in horror as the massive creature smashed its way through the doorway into the bathroom she had fled to. Truly this was the end for her, there was no way she would possibly survive an encounter with such a monster and...

A small hand tugged and the troll's leg. "Excuse me, you should leave her alone."

The beast turned around, raising its club to smash the boy in retaliation. The small child punched it instead, exploding upper part of the foul thing and coating the room in blood and remains.

Hermione Granger promptly passed out in shock, and thus missed the frustrated growl of the boy.

"Seriously again!? One freaking punch!?"

 _***HPBB***_

"Well well well look who has finally joined me, the legendary boy-who-lived, come to save the Philosopher Stone for Dumbledore?"

"Uh yeah I guess, listen if you could just surrender and turn yourself in..."

"NONSENSE! PREPARE TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! AVA..."

Before the man could finish his incantation he was punched...and promptly launched through five walls, four pillars, a three headed dog, two potion labs, a girl's bathroom, and Draco Malfoy's hair gel collection.

 _***HPBB***_

"Behold Harry Potter, the monster of Slytherin a thousand year old..." Now the memory of Tom Riddle had seen a lot of things in its long lifespan. Since it was tied to the Dark Lord it shared some of his memories, especially those of the beasts and creatures he had enslaved. Thus Werewolves, Dementors, Inferi, Basilisks, trolls, giants, and other horrific monstrosities were all known to him.

That said what he had _never_ seen was a twelve year old boy punch a sixty foot long monster snake, causing it to explode into tiny little pieces all of the walls... and then promptly fall to his knees complaining about how 'unfair it all was'.

The memory of Tom Riddle promptly returned Ginny Weasley to life, and retired from his plans to become a Dark Lord. He later went on to become a popular painter, whose style consisted of taking buckets of various colors, mostly reds and greens, and throwing them haphazardly onto a canvas.

He claimed that the idea came to him once in a horrible nightmare.

 _***HPBB***_

"Now be careful Harry, the first task in the tournament is to face a ferocious monster the likes of which you have never..."

"Listen I killed a bloody Basilisk when I was twelve, I think I got this."

The boy promptly walked out, stared down a charging dragon, before punching it so hard that the monster exploded into a beautiful fireworks display, which oddly enough resembled a very romantic confession of secret love and affection.

This would lead to more than a dozen marriage proposals from various females, as well as Draco Malfoy, to the boy-who-lived.

 _***HPBB***_

"Oh I see Potter, you think you know more about facing the dark arts than _I_ do hm?" Umbridge... well did whatever the hell her face normally did. It could have been called a 'sneer' but Severus Snape had filed a complaint with the ministry claiming that his default facial expression would not be copied by a 'pink toad'.

"Well all considering the last four years I have spent in this school... yes."

"Oh? So why don't you give the class a demonstration of you _technique_ then hm?"

"Uh I really don't think that is a good idea..." the boy replied, while the rest of the class quickly urged him on, if nothing else but to shut the woman up.

"No no please I _insist_."

"Uhm okay, what should I..."

"You should use _her_ Harry... I mean that is what the instructor is for right? To show everyone what is going on?" Hermione quickly chimed in, already hating the dreadful woman and hoping that her best friend/secret crush would turn the woman into paste.

"Yes, what a lovely idea, on me if you please Mr. Potter."

"Uhm the thing is..."

" _Today_ Mr. Potter..."

"Er... well I guess if you are telling me to..."

That day would mark the end of the shortest term for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

 _***HPBB***_

 **-Albus' Victory-**

"I have finally done it..." the elderly wizard muttered as both Harry and Voldemort lay defeated in the grand chamber. It had been a hard fought victory... but he had managed to triumph once again. Now he could finally fulfill his destiny once and for all. All three Hallows were united, and the former Headmaster felt himself given the power over life and death. Now for the first order of business.

A specter appeared before the man after a wave of his hand, a young girl returned from the beyond to ease an old man's suffering, and to right a wrong long passed.

"A-Ariana you have returned to me... after so many years. I am so..."

"Albus, it is good to see you again. I just have one question for you."

"O-of course dearest sister, _anything!_ " and it was true, Albus Dumbledore would do anything for his formerly deceased sister.

"What..." she began, before her features shifted into an angry scowl. "THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I know you were upset but to let an innocent boy suffer like that! Then there was the Philosopher Stone and the troll! Then the Basilisk! I swear Albus I always knew you were the dumbest of the three of us but I figured that after a hundred _years_ you would have learned your lesson!"

"B-b-but I..."

The newly returned girl was not having it though, and promptly reached out to grab a hold of the man's ear, "No! No more excuses Albus! You are going to _fix this_ and then you are going to go and find Aberforth. It seems like I am going to have to punish you both for your actions... AGAIN!"

The man tried to nod, although doing so sent ripples of pain through his body as her grip did not lesson, "Of course Ariana dear of course, I am sorry I will... ow not so hard!"

 _***HPBB***_

 **-The Master of Death-**

Harry Potter clutched the Elder Wand in his right hand, with the Resurrection Stone in his left and the Invisibility Cloak draped around his shoulders. All three Hallows, all three united by _him_. For the first time a Master of Death had emerged, now all he had to do was utilize them.

Suddenly the room grew cold, ice cold in fact, his breath becoming visible as a shiver ran down his spine. There was something else as well, a presence that had not been there previously. Something dark, borderline evil. A cloaked figure with skeletal hands standing before him where before there was empty space.

Death itself taken physical form.

Just as Harry prepared to call out to it, to claim his just reward _it_ spoke first.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The boy-who-lived blinked in confusion as a mass of balloons and brightly colored streamers appeared out of nowhere. To be honest it was more than a little odd that the entity known as 'Death' also sounded like an overzealous salesman.

"You are our very first Master of Death! For your troubles you have received the following grand rewards!"

A skeletal hand reached out, and presented an envelope to the teen, who took it in confusion. Inside was a fifty dollar Starbucks gift card, a lifetime membership to the 'Yacht club', and a twenty-five percent off coupon to a craft store located in Diagon alley.

"Uhm... what is..."

"Your reward of course, don't spend it all in one place now."

 _***HPBB***_

 **-An Alternative Punishment-**

Lord Voldemort sat angrily in his six by eight foot cell. How had it come to this? How had he been defeated by a mere child? How was his magic stripped? But most importantly... _how in the hell was the old man still humming the same freaking song!?_

Sure enough across from the pale bastard sat his room mate, on their shared bunk beds, nodding his head back and forth as he hummed an unknown tune.

"Could you kindly... SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hm? Oh I am so very glad to see you are speaking to me again Tom. We are destined to be roommates... _forever_ after all."

It was true, somehow the boy-who-pissed-him-off had found a way to give the old man immortality as well... which meant they would be stuck together... _FOREVER_.

"Don't remind me Dumbledore, just shut up and let me go back to my brooding."

"Of course Tom, of course."

Luckily for the red-eyed man a bell chimed, which meant one of the few points in the day in which _he_ was able to reap glorious vengeance upon the bearded bastard.

"Alright shut up you two, food is here." a guard snarled as the lower portion of the door slid open to allow two trays of food into the locked cell.

Albus nodded, before sadly taking the tray listed as his. It was filled with vegetables, meat, pastas, fruits and other balanced nutrients.

Voldemort's, on the other hand, "Oh would you look at that, no matter how often I tell the guards they _still_ insist on giving me only _candy_ and _sweets_ for dinner." Giving an overly reluctant sigh the man began to _slowly_ consume the sugar filled meal, savoring the depressed look on the other occupants face far more than the actual food itself. If it wasn't so much _fun_ to eat the items in front of Dumbledore he was quite sure that he would have refused the meals after the first day... but it was such a _delightful_ torture.

 _***HPBB***_

 **A/N** So this is the 'Last Chapter' of Harry Potter and the Blessed Blood. I will leave the voting up for probably another week or two for my next story before I begin work on the first chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story.

For those of you who have mentioned corrections in your reviews: I do plan on going back and making changes at a later date, but right now I just want to be done and start something new.


End file.
